


ChanChang Oneshots

by Andy869



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: 2Chan - freeform, M/M, Softchapters, binchan, chanchang, maturecontent, mentions, oneshots, otherships, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:07:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 147
Words: 205,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29626770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy869/pseuds/Andy869
Summary: Coming from Wattpad.Everything is mine.There are requests in here.——Just one shot stories of Bang Chan and Seo Changbin from Stray Kids.EVERYTHING IS FICTIONAL! !No disrespect to Chan and Changbin.No disrespect to Stray Kids.No disrespect to JYPE
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Insomnia

Chan was in his studio, producing music. Or at least trying to. He looked at his computer screen and sighed. He kept looking over a verse but no matter how many times he kept fixing it, it just sounded off. He looked at the time, "2:49 a.m." Chan sighed to himself. 

He was exhausted and wanted to sleep. He saved all his files and turned off the computer. He packed all his notebooks and pens and placed them in his bag. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. He made sure to lock the studio and then headed out the JYP building. 

He walked straight to the Stray Kids dorm. He unlocked the front door and entered quietly into the room. He took off his shoes and dropped his bag near the entrance. Chan made a beeline towards his shared room. "Maybe a shower will help me relax." Chan whispered. He entered the room and quickly but quietly grabbed his clothes and a towel. He quietly left the room and went to the bathroom. 

He closed the door of the bathroom and started to take of his clothes. He turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn hot. As soon as the temperature was to his desire he got in. He sighed as the hot water hit his pale skin. Chan felt relaxed as he cleaned himself. He felt clean enough so he shut off the water. He got out, grabbed a towel and dried himself off.

He wiped the mirror, getting rid of the stem that was placed on it. He looked himself in the mirror. His skin was pale, his face slightly skinny. The bags under his eyes were the only thing with color. It's not a pretty color, but the only color. Chan sighed and started to change.

He pulled up his boxers and then grey sweatpants. He grabbed the folded white t-shirt and put it on. He ran his hand through his hair, lazy to brush it. He brushed his teeth and then headed to his room. He entered and went straight to his bed. He pulled the covers off the bed and got in. He pulled the covers close to him and just stared at the ceiling. He can hear Changbins light breathing from across the room. "Come on Chan, sleep." Chan whispered to himself angerily. He kept tossing and turning. He didn't realize that he has been in bed for almost an hour and no sleep.

Chan stopped his tossing and was lying on his side, facing where Changbin was asleep. He heard movement coming from the shorter male. 

"Chan hyung?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Having trouble sleeping?" 

Chan nodded but remembered that it was dark in their room. "Yeah. Did I wake you? From all the tossing and turning?" Chan asked feeling bad that it was probably his fault he woke up the younger. "No." Changbin answered. "Go back to sleep, Binnie. I wouldn't want you to be tired." Chan said worried about the others health.

Changbin didn't say anything. He pulled the covers off himself and walked towards Chan. "Scoot over." The short male said. Chan scooted towards the wall making room for the other male. Changbin got in the bed, facing Chan. The older male placed the blanket on top of the younger.

"I get why you can't sleep, hyung. It's hard having all the pressure as our leader. But we are here to help. So just ask for it. Don't let it all fall on you. We're a team." Changbin said lightly running his hand through the blondes hair. Chan nodded and started to close his eyes.

Changbin kept brushing the olders hair, waiting for him to sleep. It was about 4:16 a.m. when he heard the light breathing coming from his hyung. He smiled and soon fell asleep himself.


	2. Online Dating

Chan decided to give online dating a try. His friend, Felix convinced him of it ever since the younger found his partner. And Chan was skeptical about it at first but it was hard to find someone who had the same interests as him in his town. 

"Dude, use that photo!" Felix yelled pointing at a photo that Chan passed by. The other clicked it and got the full image on his phone screen. 

It was a photo of Chan with his hair dyed ashy grey and wearing a headband. He had a white shirt and black jacket. (Photo up above). The photo was taken by Felix when they went out one night. 

"Yes that one! You look really nice and it shows your dimples!" Felix says. Chan made the photo as his profile picture and continued making his account. 

"What name are you going to use? Korean or birth?" Felix asks taking a handful of popcorn that was between them on the couch. 

"I think I'll use my Korean name. I think it suits with the photo. Don't you think?" Chan asks looking at the other. 

Felix pondered for a second and nodded. "I get what you mean. So go for it." 

"Did you use your Korean name or birth?" Chan asks already knowing the answer. 

"My birth name. You know I don't really like being called Yongbok." Felix says shoving more popcorn into his mouth. 

"And does Hyunjin know your Korean name?" Chan asks returning to finish up his profile. Felix tilted his head side to side. 

"Yes?"

"That was more of a question." Chan laughs. 

"Okay okay. He does. And yes, he does tease me by calling me by it." Felix says. 

"Next time I see him, I'll tell him to keep calling you Yongbok."

"Please don't! You know he will!" Felix whines. 

"And done." Chan says and sighs. 

"Let me see!" Felix says snatching the others phone. 

Felix looked through the others profile and nodded here and there. 

"It's great! If I didn't know you and saw this, I'd definitely hit you up." 

Chan laughs at the others response and grabbed his phone back. 

"You think people will like it?" Felix did have time to answer when they heard the phone beeping. 

Chan looked and saw that he had received a ton of matches and some messages. 

Some were men. Some were woman.

"Wow! I guess that answers your question." Felix laughs. 

Chan looked through the profiles, but none of them were his type or interesting. 

He stopped when he saw a profile that caught his interest. He checked the name. "Seo Changbin." He whispered but Felix heard him. 

The other looked over and saw the profile displayed on screen. 

"He's real cute." Felix says. 

"I'm telling Hyunjin!" Chan says. 

Felix laughs and smacks the others arm. Chan starts to read the profile out loud. 

"Works at a cafe. Fun, caring and loves to be taken care of." 

"Sounds like an absolute babyboy." Felix says and sits back down in his place taking his phone out. 

"Speaking of babyboys, I gotta go." Felix stands up grabbing his jacket. 

"Tell Hyunjin I said hi and I hope to see him soon." Chan yells and gets an okay back. 

Chan kept looking at the profile and decided to message Changbin. 

He had trouble typing out a message that wouldn't seem creepy or weird. He ended up messaging a simply hi. 

He turned his phone off and went to do his own thing. He cleaned up after Felix's visit and made himself some dinner. 

He turned on the tv and put on a random movie to watch. He grabbed his phone to check the notifications and was surprised to see a message from Seo Changbin. 

Changbin: hi! :) I didn't think you'd message me. 

Chan: why is that? Lol

Changbin: have you seen your profile? You must be getting tons of matches and messages. 

Chan: well you're not wrong. But I ignored them and found you among the list. You caught my attention. 

Changbin: wow really? I'm blushing haha 

Chan: cute. 

Changbin: 😳 thank you. 

Changbin: so uh do you want to get to know each other more? 

Chan: totally. You can go first. 

Changbin: wow a gentleman haha

Changbin: hello my name is Seo Changbin. I'm 20 years old. I live in South Korea. I am, as my friends quote, a "babyboy". 

Chan: you do seem like a babyboy due to your profile "likes being taken care of."

Changbin: well it's true! I like to be babied. I think because of my friends who baby me at times. 

Changbin: now you tell me about yourself. 

Chan: hi I'm Bang Chan. I'm 22 years old. I live in Australia. And I like to take care of others. 

Changbin: you seem like a perfect match for me! 

Chan: I think so too ha!

Chan continued to text Changbin and found out more about himself. And the older wasn't going to lie but he found the younger charming and adorable. 

*********************************************  
The Australian had been messaging the Korean boy for a couple months now and the two were growing fond of each other. 

Chan even found out that Changbin happened to be friends with Hyunjin. 

"I'm telling you, I would seriously hit the younger if he mentions Felix one more time." Changbin says to Chan. 

They were FaceTimeing and Changbin was ranting about Hyunjin babbling about how Felix was so caring and such. 

"Relax Binnie, he'll be gone in two days and then I'll have to deal with those two." Chan groans. The other giggles and Chan's heart fluttered. Changbins giggles and laughs were music to his ears. 

"Hey Bin! Are you packed for- oh hi Chan!" Hyunjin says quickly. Chan raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Packed for what?" He asked. Hyunjin looked at Changbin, who looked up at him. 

"Packed for a picnic?" Hyunjin says as more of a question, Changbin nodding to make it more convincing. 

Chan didn't really believe them but didn't want to push further into it. 

"So that means you're leaving me?" Chan pouts. Changbin giggles but nods sadly. 

"Yeah. Hyunjin will nag me if I don't finish packing for our picnic." Changbin says. 

They both say goodbye and hang up. 

Changbin let's out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 

"You didn't tell him?" Hyunjin asks, packing some clothes. 

Changbin shakes his head and gets up from his desk. He picks out his clothes for his trip. 

Hyunjin invited Changbin to go to Australia since the younger was going to go and see Felix. Changbin agreed, he wanted to surprise Chan of his visit. 

"Well maybe next time warn me?! I almost spilled it out." Hyunjin says and wacks the other with a shirt. 

"Hey! Respect me!" Changbin shouts and throws the shirt back. 

"Yes hyung." Hyunjin mocks. 

They finished packing for their trip and grabbed some dinner. 

The day of their trip finally arrived and they were up at 4 a.m. they wanted to arrive early at the airport. Changbin didn't want to wake up so early but they had an early flight. 

Minho and Jisung were going to drop them off. "I don't know why I agreed to drop you two off." Jisung yawns and shivers. Minho took off his hoodie and gave it to the younger. 

"And I don't know why you didn't bring a jacket." The older scolds. Jisung happily accepts the hoodie from his boyfriend. 

"Cause I knew you'd give me yours." Jisung says. 

Minho shook his head and said that there were plenty of his hoodies and jackets in their shared closet. 

Hyunjin and Changbin walked out of their shared room with suitcases in hand. 

"For the love of Gyu. Please don't do anything unholy around the place and do it in your room." Changbin groans. 

Minho flipped him off and Jisung waved him off. "We live here too. And we can do whatever we want. Wherever we want." Minho says placing his arm around Jisungs shoulders. 

They went to Minho's car and put their suitcases in and they filled in and headed to the airport.

They four boys say their goodbyes and safe trips. Hyunjin and Changbin reminding them to use protection and do it in their own room. And Minho waving them off. 

They left the two and went to check in and go through security. 

"Our flight is in an hour, wanna grab something to eat?" Hyunjin asks. Changbin nodded and yawned. 

They grabbed some breakfast and ate in a short silence until Hyunjin's phone rang. 

"Hi Felix!" He yells excitedly. Changbin playfully groans next to him. 

"I heard that." The male heard Felix say. 

"Anyways I was wondering how you guys are doing? And what time you'll be arriving." Felix says. 

Hyunjin tells him that they're fine and that they arrive at 12pm. 

"Great. We'll be at the airport by then." Changbin pipes in when he heard "We'll". 

"Who's this we?" Changbin asks taking the phone. Hyunjin complaining. 

"Oh uh. Chan's coming along with me. No he doesn't know you'll be over. He just thinks it's Hyunjin." Felix explains. Changbin nodded and hands the phone back to Hyunjin. 

They said goodbye and hung up. Soon their flight was called and they went to board it.

Both boys fell asleep during the whole flight. Changbin was the first to wake up and saw that they were arriving in the airport. He shook Hyunjin awake and the younger swatted his hands. 

"We're landing Jinnie." Changbin says. Hyunjin wakes up fully and puts on his seatbelt. 

They were soon getting off the plane into baggage claim. Felix had texted Hyunjin that they were waiting at the front entrance. 

Hyunjin led the way since he has been there before. Changbin was following him and was slowly getting anxious. 

"Hey. Everything will be okay. I'm sure he'll be extremely happy that you're here." Hyunjin says, holding onto his hand. 

"Hey guys!" They looked over and saw Felix jogging towards them. He hugs Hyunjin and gives a light kiss on the cheek. 

"Hi Changbin! It's nice to finally meet you in person!" Felix happily says and hugs the shorter male. 

Changbin hugged back and said the same thing. 

"Where's Chan hyung?" Hyunjin asks. 

"Ah he said he forgot his phone in the car. He'll be back any minute." Felix says looking around for the older. 

"Ah there he is! Quick act natural!" Felix exclaims and looks back at the two trying to make it look like they were conversing. 

"Hi Chan!" Hyunjin says quickly and hugs the older before he took notice of Changbin. Chan laughs and hugs the other back. 

"Hi Hyunjin. How was your flight?"

"Good. Tiring. But good." Hyunjin says. Chan nods and looks over and sees Changbin. 

Hyunjin and Felix moved away and let the two do their thing.

"Hi hyung." Changbin shyly says. 

"Hi." Chan says in shock. 

"Dude just hug him already! This is killing me!" Felix yells causing people to look at them. 

Chan shakes the shockness and hugs Changbin really tightly. The shorter giggled and hugged back twice as hard. 

"I can't believe you're here! How!? When!? Why?!" Chan babbles out.

"Hyunjin invited me to his trip so I can come and surprise you." Changbin says as they part away from the hug. 

Chan looks at the aforementioned and thanks him. 

They all went to Felix's car and packed the suitcases in. Felix drove and Hyunjin was in the passenger seat and the other two were in the back. 

They arrived to Chan's place to drop him and Changbin off. They thank Felix and bid farewell. 

Chan unlocks his apartment and let Changbin enter first. The shorter looks around while Chan brings in his bags. 

"I like your place." Changbin says. Chan thanks him and places the bags near the sofa. 

"Are you hungry? I can whip something up in Chan's Kitchen!" Chan says child like. 

Changbin giggles and nods.

They both helped making dinner. And had lots of fun doing so. They finished making and serving the food and sat down at the table. Chan across for Changbin. 

They chatted about everything and nothing at the same time. They finished dinner and cleaned up after themselves. 

Chan played with Changbin with the dish bubbles. The other giggling and enjoying the moment. 

Changbin fell really hard for the Australian male in front of him. And Chan fell hard for the younger. 

Chan was planning on how to ask the younger out. And now that he's here, he got nervous on how to do so. 

'Just man up and ask dude. I'm sure he'll say yes.' Felix's voice said in Chan's head. 

The two were sitting on the sofa and watching a movie. It was getting late but they both had energy running through them. 

Chan breathed in deeply and exhaled. He was gonna do it. He wanted to. He wanted the younger male to be his. 

"Hey Changbin?" He spoke up startling the younger one who was immersed in the movie. 

"What's up Chan hyung?" Changbin asks giving him his full attention. 

"I wanna... I wanna ask you something." Chan says, looking down at his hands that were interesting at the moment. 

Changbin smiled softly and reached over to grab his hands. "You can ask me anything." 

Chan looked up to meet Changbins dark brown eyes that held so much sparkle. 

"I uh.." He stuttered out. 

Changbin didn't say anything and let the older take his time. 

"Ireallylikeyouandwaswonderingifyoudliketobemyboyfriend?" Chan blurted out in one breath. 

Changbin stared at him confused but giggled. "I'm sorry, what?" 

Chan took a deep breath again and exhaled. He grabbed hold of Changbins hands and faced him. 

"I said, I really like you and was wondering if you'd like to be my boyfriend?" Chan says, his cheeks having a light pink tint to it. 

Changbin blushed softly. "Oh." Was all he said. 

"Oh no. Do I screw up?" Chan says getting up quickly. He was to focused on panicking that he didn't hear Changbin laughing. 

He looked over and saw the shorter male laughing and shaking his head. 

"What? Why are you laughing?" Chan pouts. 

"Haha, nothing. You're just cute hyung." Changbin says calming his laughter. 

He stood up as well and walked to the older. He grabbed his hands and held them in his. 

"Yes." He said. 

Chan stared at him. "Yes, I would love to be your boyfriend."

Chan smiles widely, showing his cute dimples. He picked up the younger and hugged him tightly and spun around. 

Changbin giggled and said to put him down. Chan did but didn't let go from the hug. 

"I'm happy now."

"Me too." 

Chan pulled away and looked at Changbin in the eyes. 

"You make me happy. So happy." 

"I promise to keep making you happy. Forever and ever." Changbin says and smiles at him. 

Chan was skeptical about online dating. But he's glad he gave it a try.


	3. Practice

Dance practice. Something that Changbin dreads. He loves the choreography for each of the songs. But he is a bit slow on learning them. He'll be a bit behind from the other members. And he hates that he's holding them back. 

"Where you going hyung?" Changbin stopped walking and looked towards Hyunjin. 

"Practice room." He says blankly. Hyunjin raises an eyebrow. 

"Why?" He asks but somewhat knowing the answer. 

"To practice the new choreography." Stray Kids were having their next comeback in a couple weeks and they have been practicing and preparing for it. 

"Do you want me to come along? To teach you and see your progress?" Hyunjin asks about to grab his things. 

Changbin shook his head. "No thanks Jinnie. I wanna be alone right now." 

Hyunjin nodded and let Changbin leave. The rapper quickly made it to the practice room and set his bag down. He did some stretches and then got ready for his practice. 

He played the song they've been working on, 'Double Knot' and he got into position. He clicked play from a small remote and practiced. 

He kept messing up here and there but kept going through the beat. Once the song was over, he went over the moves he missed and what beats he should be coming on. 

He sighed and wiped the thin layer of sweat from his forehead. "Come on Changbin. You can do this." He said trying to motivate himself. 

He continued to practice for hours. He kept going through the same moves he missed, played the song at a slow tempo and progressing from there. 

The rapper decided to take a small break. He walked over to his bag and pulled out a water bottle and a small towel. He leaned against the wall and wiped away the sweat. 

He took a long sip from his water and sighed from the relief of hydration. 

He turned his head towards the sound of the practice room door opening. He saw platinum blond hair sticking out and looking around the room. 

He automatically knew it was Chan. The leader took a step in and closed the door. He walked towards Changbin and waved at him. 

"Hyunjin said I'd find you here." He says before taking a seat across from him. 

Changbin takes a sip of water and nods. 

"You weren't answering your phone." The leader says, slight worry and slight stern in his tone. 

"I'm sorry. I've been too immersed in my practicing." Changbin says. 

Chan nods in understanding. "Can I see your progress?" 

Changbin wanted to say no. But Chan is his leader and he does need to evaluate every member and their progress. 

So he nodded and got up, Chan following him. 

Changbin gave him the small remote to press play from the computer. Chan let him get into position before pressing play. 

Changbin danced through the whole song, missing steps every once in awhile. Once he finished, he was slightly panting and feeling tired. 

"Alright. Your progress is good. Better then past days during rehearsal." Chan says folding his arms. 

Changbin thanks him and sits on the floor. 

"I'll teach you the moves you've missed and what beat to come on." Chan says sitting next to the tired rapper. 

Changbin just nods and falls back onto the floor, closing his eyes. 

"Why are you pushing yourself?" He heard Chan ask. He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. 

"I don't wanna be a burden towards the group. Everyone is ahead of me and our comeback is just around the corner. I wanna perfect it." He simply states not looking at his leader. 

"You're not a burden. You never will be." Chan says looking at the younger. 

"Sure our comeback is just around the corner but you shouldn't push your limit." Chan says getting up. 

Changbin looks at him and sits up. Chan offers a hand and he takes it standing up. 

"Shall we practice the moves you missed?" Changbin nods and listens to Chan. 

They spent about an hour practicing the moves Changbin missed. Soon he got the moves down and danced through the whole song with no mistakes. 

"Thank you Chan hyung." Changbin says while packing his stuff. 

"You're welcome. I'm glad you got it down." Chan says waiting for him by the door.

They left the practice room and went to straight to the dorms. 

Changbin told Chan that he was goin to shower. Chan said okay and left to do his own thing. 

After Changbin showered he realized that he didn't bring in a shirt or hoodie. He walked out the bathroom shirtless and only in joggers. 

He walked into his room and saw Minho and Chan on their phones and on the leaders bed. 

"No one wants to see that Changbin." Minho says playfully. 

Changbin plays along and flexes his arms. "You're telling me you wouldn't like to see this?" 

The two eldest laugh and shakes their head. Changbin giggles and walks to his drawers to find something to put on. 

That's when he saw emptiness in his drawers. He forgot to do laundry and now has nothing. 

"Can I borrow one of your guys hoodie? I forgot to do laundry." Changbin asks rubbing the back of his neck. 

Chan nods and stands up from his bed and grabs a hoodie for the younger. The rapper thanks him when he hands it over to him. 

He pulls it over his head and pats it down. The hoodie was big on him. "You look cute." Chan says and playfully pinched his cheeks. Changbin swatted his hand with the sweater paw. 

"Gross. I'm leaving." Minho says and calls out for Jisung.

The leader rolls his eyes knowing what the dancer will be doing. Changbin laughs and takes a seat in his bed. 

He pulled out his phone and listened to their song trying to remember the movements in his head. 

Chan noticed and raised an eyebrow at him. 

"You're gonna practice again?" 

Changbin shakes his head. "I'm just gonna listen to the song and remember the movements." 

Chan nodded and sat down next to him on his bed. 

Halfway through the song, Chan quickly stood up and started doing his part in the song. Changbin watched him and laughed when the older was being playful during the dance. 

"Nice moves hyung." Changbin says when the older falls onto the floor, slightly panting. Chan gives a breathy laugh. 

"Are you feeling better now?" Chan asks sitting up on his elbows. Changbin raises an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Are you feeling better? Like you don't feel like a burden anymore?" Chan asks again. 

"Oh." Changbin now understood what the older meant. He guessed the conversation from earlier really impacted the leader. 

"Yeah. I am actually." He answers honestly. Chan stood up and took a seat again next to him. He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

"I'm glad. I don't want anyone feeling like that. Especially you." Chan whispers. Changbin simply nods and pats his arms in a comfortable manner. 

Chan let's go and smiles. Changbin mirroring him. 

"Next time you go to practice, let me tag along." Chan says. Changbin agrees to it. 

Dance practice is hard. And it's something Changbin dreads. But with the help of Chan, he looks forward to them.


	4. Hoodie

Changbin loves two things. Chan and Chan's hoodies. He loved wearing the oversized clothing. He loved the intoxicating smell of the leaders natural scent and slight hint of cologne. 

Chan knew the young rapper loved wearing his hoodies. And he was okay with it. He loved seeing the other in his clothes. It was a unique look for him. 

"Channie hyung?" Chan looked up from his laptop and took out his earbuds. He looked over and saw Changbin with a slight pout on his lips. 

"Yes Binnie?" Chan asks already knowing what the younger was going to ask for. 

"Hoodie please?" Changbin says shyly and cutely. Chan smiles and gets up from his desk chair. He takes off the black plain hoodie he was wearing and hands it to the younger. 

Changbin happily thanks the leader and grabs the hoodie. Chan fixes his shirt and hair and watches as the younger puts on his hoodie. 

"I don't understand why you didn't bring a hoodie, hyung." Jisung calls out from the small table he was at. 

The three were in the studio working on some new music for their next comeback. They've been going to the studio for the past 2 days and they all knew the studio room gets cold. Chan and Jisung were the only ones who brought their hoodies. 

Changbin, on the other hand, didn't. Why? Because he knew the leader would give him his clothing. 

"Leave me alone Jisung. I can do whatever I please." Changbin says, tone changing from the shy, cute tone he used on Chan. 

Chan chuckled and shook his head. He gave him a small kiss on the forehead and Changbin made his way back to the table, happily. 

Jisung rolled his eyes at the two. 

"You two are gross."

"Shut up Jisung. You do the same thing with Minho hyung." Changbin shoots back. Jisung blushes and doesn't say anything. 

"Exactly." Changbin smugly says. 

"Alright alright. Stop fighting and continue with the lyrics." Chan says sitting back in his previous spot and placing his earbuds back in his ears. 

———————————————————————————

It was the next day and the members were out doing their own thing before they had scheduled rehearsals for the comeback. 

Chan and Changbin were home alone. They planned on going on a small date. Chan was waiting for the younger to get ready. 

Changbin changed into some light blue skinny jeans and a white baggy shirt that was slightly tucked in. Chan wore a red hoodie with a white shirt underneath it and black skinny jeans. 

"Are you ready? It feels like I've been waiting for years!" Chan groans out. 

"It's only been 20 minutes hyung. I'm almost done." Changbin says grabbing a small silver hooped shape earring and putting it in his ear. 

"Done." He says and walks over to the older who was laid across his bed and on his phone. 

Chan turns his phone off and looks at the younger. 

"You look cute." He says and grabs hold of Changbins hand. The younger one blushed lightly and thanked him. 

"Alright let's go!" Chan says, jolting up from his seat and dragging the rapper out the dorm and into the small town.

They went to a way small shopping plaza and bought clothes. They got hungry and bought some fast street food. 

"This is so good!~" Chan moans out after taking a bit from his food. Changbin giggles and nods agreeing. 

They continued their date by walking around the plaza and then soon went to a small park. The sun was setting and it was getting chilly. 

Changbin slightly shiver and held onto Chan's arm tightly. 

"Cold?" Chan asks making them halt from their walk. The rapper nods and his teeth slightly chatter. 

Chan releases himself from the grip and takes off his hoodie. 

"But won't you be cold hyung?" Changbin says as Chan places the clothing in his hands. Chan shook his head. 

"I rather be cold then you getting sick." Chan says and smiles. 

Changbin nods and puts on the hoodie. The large red article hung just above his thighs and the sleeves draped his hands. 

Changbin brings the sleeves up to his face and smells the intoxicating smell he loves dearly. He sighs with content and giggles. 

Chan smiles softly at him and places a hand on the youngers cheek. "You look absolutely adorable everytime you wear my hoodies." He says and kisses his forehead. 

Changbin loves two things and that's Chan and his hoodies. And Chan loves seeing the other in his clothes.


	5. Jealous

Chan isn't the type to get jealous easily. He isn't someone who gets upset or jealous of one person. That was until he got in a relationship with Changbin. 

Chan loved everything the other did. From his cute actions he did in interviews, to the serious flow the other did when rapping. 

The Australian was just head over heels in love with him. And he didn't want his lover to be taken away from him. 

The members didn't think that the young leader would be a jealous type. 

It all started because Hyunjin was being clingy towards the rapper during their vacation. And it wasn't anything new for the young dancer to do those things. He did them even before the two started to date. 

"Changbin hyung!" Hyunjin exclaims as he latches onto the members arm who was sitting on the couch watching tv. 

Changbin jumped at the action but let it be. "Yes Jinnie?" He didn't bother looking at the younger and focused on his show. 

"Let's go out! Jeongin and I want to go to the park." Hyunjin says looking at the older. 

"Besides it might good for you to go out." Hyunjin says, letting go of the others arm but still close. 

"Go out where?" Chan spoke up but knowing to where since he saw the whole scene. 

"To the park!" Hyunjin says happily. 

"I'll go." Changbin says, turning the tv off and standing up. 

"I'll go too." Chan quickly says. Both members didn't think much of it and went to get ready. 

The four of them went out to the park and the two younger ones went running around and having fun. 

"Hyung let's take a picture!" Hyunjin says running up to Changbin and Chan. 

Changbin nodded, letting go of Chan's hand and following the dancer to a spot for the picture. 

Chan clenched his fists and glared at Hyunjin. 

"Jealousy isn't a pretty look on you, hyung." Jeongin spoke up next to him. Chan flinched at the comment. 

"I'm not jealous." Chan says calmly watching the two from afar.

Jeongin rolled his eyes. 

"Whatever you say." The Maknae runs away and towards the other two leaving Chan alone with his thoughts. 

'I'm not jealous. Changbin wouldn't leave me for Hyunjin. Right?' Chan thought slowly walking to them.

He saw Changbin sitting on the floor and Hyunjin behind him making bunny ears as Jeongin took the photo for them. 

"We look cute!" Hyunjin exclaims looking at the photo and smiling. Changbin looks at it and agrees. 

"You look upset though hyung." Jeongin says giggling and pointing to Changbins face on the photo. 

"Still cute though." Hyunjin says. Chan grits his teeth and grabs hold of Changbins hand. The younger noticing it but decided not to make a comment about it. 

——————————————————————————-

Chan and Changbin were on Chan's bed, cuddling and talking. Chan loved moments where he can spend some alone time with Changbin. And the other felt the same way. 

They were to focused on each other they didn't notice Hyunjin walking in and standing at the edge of the bed. 

Chan was the first to notice his presence. He looked at the dancer and gave a slight glare to him, but the younger didn't notice. 

"What do you need Hyunjin?" Chan asks calmly, wrapping his arms tightly around Changbins waist. 

"I was wondering if you guys wants to play some video games with me and Felix." He asked nicely. 

Changbin looks up at the older, waiting for his response. Chan felt the other staring but was still looking at Hyunjin. 

"Sorry Jinnie. Maybe another time?" Changbin says for the leader.

Hyunjin smile sadly but nods. "Okay sure. See ya." And with that he left the two alone. 

Dinner rolled around and they were all helping to set up the table and helped cooked. 

Chan, Minho, Jisung and Felix were in charge of making food while the other 4 set up the table. Although Chan was cooking he kept a close eye on Hyunjin who was being touchy with Changbin. 

"You're very funny hyung!" Hyunjin laughs loudly at a joke the rapper says. While laughing though the younger lightly touched Changbins arms. The rapper didn't seem to mind though for he thought it was a meaningless touch. 

But Chan let out a low growl and glared at Hyunjin. Minho was the only one who notice the leaders sudden mood. 

"Are you okay Chan?" He asks placing a light hand on his shoulder. Chan snapped his head towards Minho and calmly said he was but the dancer can see the anger and jealously in his eyes. 

"It may be none of my business. But I think you should talk to Hyunjin and setting boundaries between him and Changbin." He says softly so he can only hear. 

Chan didn't say anything and went back to cooking and Minho knew then to drop the topic. 

During dinner Hyunjin was quick to grab a seat next to Changbin. And again he was being touchy with the rapper. 

He would give light touches to his arm or even fully touch his arm when they all started to talk about working out and getting fit. 

"Changbin hyung is really muscular!" Hyunjin says and grabs hold onto the members arm. Chan inhaled deeply and slammed his hand on the table loudly making everyone jump. 

Chan made an excuse saying there was a bug. Minho gave him a look saying "That's total bullshit and we both know it." And Chan gave one back saying to drop it. 

After dinner they decided to watch a movie. Everyone was huddled up together and enjoying the movie. All expect Chan. He tried to but he kept giving glances towards Hyunjin who cuddled up to Changbin. 

After the movie ended everyone went to bed. Chan and Changbin were cuddled up on the leaders bed. Their roommates, Minho and Seungmin, were already fast asleep, leaving them to their selves. 

"Chan hyung? Can I ask you something?" Chan hears Changbin whisper to him. He nodded for the other to continue. 

"Are you...are you jealous? Of Hyunjin?" Changbin asks looking at the elders eyes. Chan's eyes went wide. He tried to cover up the shockness but failed. 

"You are, aren't you?" Changbin continues. Chan sighs softly, "I know I shouldn't be but it's hard not to be jealous." Chan whispers. 

"He's always touchy with you and I know those touches are meaningless and all but it just makes me angry." He continues on. 

Changbin doesn't say anything but listens to the leader. 

"I love you. I don't want anyone to take you away. You're mine and only mine." Chan says, pulling Changbin closer to him. 

"I love you too. And don't be jealous hyung. You know that I wouldn't leave you for anyone. Hyunjin may be close with me, but he's close with everyone. So don't be jealous about it. I'm yours and you're mine." Changbin says, softly placing a hand on Chan's cheek. 

Chan felt better after the talk. He nodded and gave a quick peck to Changbin. They both fell asleep content with everything. 

Chan isn't the type to be jealous. But things changed when he started to date Changbin.


	6. Crush

Bang Chan. He's someone who is so talented. He can rap, sing, and dance. He was absolutely handsome. From his cute dimpled smile to his stunning abs. 

Every STAY was being bias wrecked. Even if he was their bias. They all loved everything he has done and did for his group. They love him for him. 

Changbin, he was someone who was in love with Chan. He loved everything he did. From being the strict leader to the soft side he has and shows every now and then.

But it was hard to be able to tell him. He was his leader after all. And Changbin doesn't know if the older felt the same. But all in all. Chan did things that made the other feel giddy inside. Chan made him feel things. 

"Honestly hyung, I think you should tell him." Jisung says to the rapper. The only people who knew about his crush on their leader was Jisung and Seungmin. 

"I think so too. I mean who knows? He could like you back as well." Seungmin adds in. Changbin sighs and rubs his face. 

"I want to. Trust me, I do. But I don't want to risk our friendship over something like this." Changbin whines. 

Jisung patted his back reassuringly and gave him a small smile. "Well it's up to you now. And whatever happens, you know we are here for you." Seungmin nods and pats his head. 

Changbins thanks them and sighs once again. They quickly dropped the topic when they saw their leader walking in. 

"Hey guys! Wanna go out for lunch? The other members are wanting to go." Chan asks not noticing the atmosphere. 

"Sure!" Jisung answers for them. They all got ready and walked out the dorm. The younger members and Minho were walking ahead leaving Chan and Changbin behind. 

Changbin felt himself get nervous around the older. His heart was beating so fast and loud in his ears, he was afraid the other can hear. Chan noticed this and reached over to the other. 

He placed a hand on his shoulder, making the other jolt up. 

"You okay? You seem a bit distracted." Chan asks softly so the others wouldn't hear. Changbin swallowed loudly and nodded slowly. 

Chan wanted to say something more but was cut off by Jisung yelling that they have arrived at the restaurant.

"Wanna sit next to me?" Chan asks but didn't give the other a chance to reply. He grabbed his hand and lead him to a seat. They sat down but Chan didn't let go of Changbins hand. 

The rapper was staring at their linked hands and was blushing. He was so immersed at their hands, he didn't hear Jisung calling him until Chan squeezed his hand. 

Changbin shot his head up and looked at Jisung. "Huh?" He asks. Jisung gave him a look before saying, "come with me to the bathroom? Please?" Changbin nods and let's go of Chan's hand and followed the other to the bathroom. 

As soon as they entered Jisung whipped around facing Changbin. 

"Alright! What was that?!" He exclaims. Changbin shrugged, lost as well. 

Meanwhile back at the table, Seungmin leans over and whispers to Chan. 

"So you and Changbin?" He asks. Chan jolts at the sudden voice. He chuckles awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. 

"What about me and him? We're just friends." Seungmin rolls his eyes. "You were holding his hand ever since we got here. Do you perhaps have a crush?" The young singer ask with a slight smirk. 

Chan blushes. He lowers his head so the other members don't see it. Seungmin gasps softly. "You do! How cute!" 

Chan shushes him. "Don't say anything to anyone. I don't want Changbin finding out and then risk our friendship. I can't lose him." 

Seungmin nods in understanding but he knew he just had to tell Jisung. 

The other two came back from the restroom and sat back in their places. They all ate and converse with one another and soon it was time to head back to the dorms. 

As soon as they got home, Seungmin grabbed Jisung and dragged him to his room and quickly locked the door so no one can barge in. 

"What the hell Seungmin? I was about to have my cuddles with Minho!" Jisung whines. Seungmin ignored him and spoke quietly. 

"I have top notch information." Jisung tilts his head and motions for him to continue. 

"You can't tell anyone! Especially Changbin!" Seungmin points a finger at him and says sternly. Jisung nods quickly, getting anxious for what the younger will have to say. 

"Chan has a crush on Changbin." Seungmin finally says. Jisung gasps and gets up from Jeongins bed. He grabs hold of Seungmins shoulder. 

"Are you serious?! How do you know?!" Seungmin shakes Jisung off of him and shushes him. Jisung mumbles a sorry and let's go of the other.

"I found out while you two were in the bathroom." Jisung nods and starts to think. He snaps his fingers and looks at Seungmin. 

"I have a plan." Jisung says. 

———————————————————————————  
"Jisung, do you mind helping me with making dinner?" Chan ask walking into the living room.

"Hyung I'm tired. You should ask Changbin hyung, he'd be happy to help." Jisung says and motions his thumb towards the rappers room. 

Chan sighed but went anyways. Jisung looked at Seungmin and smirked. 

Chan knocked but opened the door anyways. He looked over to the rappers bed and saw him laying on his stomach and watching videos on his phone. 

"Changbin?" Chan calls out. The other paused his video and turned around. 

"Yes hyung?" He asks sitting up and rubbing his eyes cutely. Chan's heart races at the sight of Changbins messy hair and red pouty lips. 

"Uh Umm.... do you mind helping me with dinner?" Chan stutters out. Changbin yawns and nods. He gets up and follows the leader out and into the kitchen.

Jisung and Seungmin watched closely at the two and were smiling at each other. 

"Do you think you can reach the mixing bowl?" Chan asks. Changbin scoffs but laughs. "I think so." He opens the cabinet and gets on his tippy toes and tries to reach for the bowl. 

Chan was cutting up some carrots until he felt a light tug at the bottom of his shirt. He turns around after putting the knife down and sees Changbin holding the end of his shirt and a pout on his lips. 

"I can't reach the bowl, hyung." Changbin mumbles. Chan softly laughs and walks to the cabinet after the other let go of his shirt. 

"Here you go." Chan says handing the bowl. 

"Thank you!" Changbin says in a slightly happier mood. Jisung and Seungmin giggled. 

"I'm going to go over and push Chan into Changbin." Seungmin says getting up. Jisung nods, "Be careful!" 

Seungmin walks over to the kitchen and opens the fridge, grabbing two bottled waters. He saw his opportunity to push Chan. He lightly bumps into Chan, making the other stumble. Chan quickly places his hands on the counter but not realizing he trapped Changbin there. 

The other blushed and stood still. Chan doing the same. They were pretty close, particularly sharing the same air. 

'Kiss him.' His mind told him. The leader leaned forward slowly and looked at Changbin. The younger didn't mean nor seem like he wanted the leader to stop. So Chan continued leaning forward.

"Can I?" Chan asked. 

Changbin nodded knowing what the other was asking. 

Chan slowly places his lips on the rapper and they moved in sync. The kiss was short and sweet. Chan pulled away with a dimpled smile. 

"So..." Chan laughs. Changbin giggles. 

"You like me too?" Changbin asks after a short while. Chan nods. 

Changbin smiled widely and hugs the other. "I'm guessing you've liked me for a while?" Chan laughs hugging back. 

"You have no idea!" Changbin shouts. 

Bang Chan can make anyone fall in love with him. And Changbin was one of those people.


	7. Pokémon Cafe

"I need one order of Lilligant Floral Tea!" Changbin calls out to his Pokémon. Gyu gets started on the drink and soon hands it out to the owner.

"Thank you!" Changbin says and pats his head. He hands the tea to the Charmander. The Pokémon pays with the golden acorns and Changbin thanks him for it. 

The next customer comes up with his Pokémon, an Arcanine. Changbin can see the slight resemblance on the trainer and his Pokémon. With their blonde hair and cute yet serious features. 

The man was tall and pale but looked handsome. He was wearing light blue jeans with a white shirt along with a red windbreaker. Changbin would be lying if he says the male wasn't attractive.

Changbin smiles and greets the customer. 

"Hello! Welcome to the Pokémon Cafe. My name is Changbin. What can I get for you today?" 

The customer looks at the menu and soon places an order. 

"I will like to have one Dugtrio Sandwich Trio and..." The male looks up at his Pokémon. "What would you like to have Smoke?" The mentioned Pokémon gives a soft bark and the male nods smiling, showing his dimples. 

"And Smoke would like Yummy Yamper Pasta, please." Changbin nods while scribbling the order down on the notepad. 

"Your total is 50 golden acorns." Changbin says. The male pulls out his small bag and grabs the amount of acorns needed and hands them over to Changbin. 

"Thank you! Your order will be placed. Please have a seat and I'll bring them right out." Changbin says happily. 

The male and his Pokémon walk to a table in the corner and wait. 

The Arcanine gives a light nudge to his trainer. "Hmm? What's up?" Chan asks petting his head. Smoke let's out a low hum and gives a side glance to Changbin. 

Chan follows his gaze and lightly blushes. "Psh, no." Chan says looking away from the male and his Pokémon. Smoke whines. 

"Do we have to have this same conversation everytime we see a cute guy?" Chan whispers lowly. Smoke gives a smug look. Chan rolled his eyes. 

"Okay, okay, okay. I do find him cute. But it's not going to be a thing and we both know it." Chan says looking over to Changbin who was helping his Pokémon make the orders. 

Smoke nudges again. "You think so?" Chan asks. The Pokémon nods. "Well maybe it can be? I mean we are going to start living here. It will be nice to know someone from this town." Chan says and continues to pet his Pokémon. 

Smoke didn't respond back when Changbin came into view. 

"Here you go! One order of Dugtrio sandwich trio and one order of Yummy Yamper pasta." Changbin says and places the food to the correct eater. 

"Can I get anything else for you?" He asks. Chan looks at him and shakes his head. "That's all. Thank you very much!" 

Changbin smiles and takes his leave to take more orders. 

After a while the Café slowed down. So Changbin took the advantage to take a small break. 

He sat in the break room along with his Pokémon. Gyu gave him a small "munch". And Changbin looks at him. "What guy?" Changbin asks but knows who Gyu was talking about. 

"Munch." Gyu says. Changbin pretends to think and snaps his fingers. "Ah him! He is pretty handsome." He says and takes a bite from his sandwich. 

"Munch." Gyu says and takes a sip of his tea. 

——————————————————————————-  
It's been a couple weeks and Chan visits the Café frequently. He enjoyed the food, the atmosphere and it was great way for his Arcanine to meet new friends. 

They walks into the Café and is greeted by a Munchlax. 

"Munch?" Gyu asks. Chan pondered for a second on what to get. In the meantime, Smoke ordered a Hot Litwick Cocoa.

"I'll have the Piquant Pikachu Curry, please." Chan orders and Gyu scribbles it down. 

"Munch munch." Gyu says. Chan nods and takes out his small bag and gives the correct amount of golden acorns. 

"Munch." Gyu says and motions for them to take a seat. Chan nods and thanks the Munchlax. 

Making their way to a table, they spotted the owner of the Café. Changbin also spotted them. He smiled and waved at them. Chan smiles back and waves. 

Smoke gave a small nudge to the back of Chan's back, pushing the trainer forward towards the other. 

Chan turned and was going to give his Pokémon a look but he was already gone and seated. 

"Hi." Changbin says. Chan looks back and smiles again. "Hi." 

"I notice you come here frequently." Changbin says and motions for the other to join him. Chan pulls the chair out and sits.

He nods, "Uh yeah. I really like the food here and the atmosphere. It's also a great way for Smoke to meet new friends here."

"You guys aren't from around here, aren't you?" Changbin asks placing his chin on his hand. Chan shakes his head. 

"No. Um we actually just moved here." 

"Really? Well how are you liking this little town of ours?" Changbin asks. 

"Honestly, it's really nice here. And I like that everyone knows everyone." Chan answers and smiles.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it here. And knowing everyone is helpful, especially when you need help with something." Changbin says. 

"I only do see one problem though." Chan says and leans back on his chair. Changbin raises an eyebrow.

"What kind of problem?"

"Well everyone knows everyone. Yet, I don't know who you are." Chan says. 

Changbin laughs softly. "Well let me properly introduce myself then." 

He extends his hand out and Chan takes it, shaking it. 

"Hello, my name is Seo Changbin. I'm the owner of this Pokémon Café. Along side me is my Pokémon, Munchlax. His name is Gyu." Changbin ends. 

"Now you introduce yourself." Changbin giggles. Chan laughs and nods. 

"G'day mate. My name is Bang Chan. I'm a Pokémon trainer and have traveled all over. And along side me is my Pokémon, Arcanine. His name is Smoke." Chan says. 

"Where are you from exactly? You have a very nice accent. It suits you really well." Changbin says. 

Chan slightly blushes. "Ah thank you. I'm actually from Australia." 

"But you speak Korean so well." Changbin says becoming more interested in the male. 

"I've studied it while traveling." Chan answers. Changbin nods. Gyu comes up to their table and hands Chan his food. 

"Oh thank you! But um I think I'm going to go ahead and sit with Smoke." Chan says about to get up. 

"Munch!" Gyu says and points over to his Pokémon. Smoke was surrounded with many different Pokémon's and having a great time. 

"Ah, then is it okay if I sit here?" Chan asks. Changbin nods. "Totally. We can continue to get to know each other." 

Chan smiles and thanks him. Gyu nudges his trainer and Changbin shooed him away. 

"So how long have you been running this place?" Chan says taking a bite of his food. 

"About 2 years." 

"Did you do anything else before this?" Chan continues to ask. 

Changbin nods. "I was a trainer since I was 12 and then a gym leader when I was 16." 

Chan's eyes widen at the information. 

"Wait you became a trainer two years later from the start age?" 

"Yeah, I didn't want to be one at first. But when I meet Gyu, I wanted to know more about Pokémon and travel the world." Changbin smiles fondly at the memory. 

"And you were a gym leader after 4 years of being a trainer?" 

Changbin nods again. "One day I fell really ill and I was at a little town, just a couple cities from here. I stayed there till I got better. I ended up living there and worked at a gym and fought many battles. The owner of the gym saw my determination and efforts and gave me the title of gym leader." 

Chan stared at him wide eyed. "Wow! Thats honestly amazing how you achieved that at such a young age. And then what happened?"

Changbin giggles and continues.

"When I turned 18, I wanted to somewhat retire from being a gym leader. So I gave my title to another trainer and left town. I ended up here and I loved everything about it. So I built this Café and been here ever since." 

"So that means you're 20 years old then?" Chan asks wanting to see if his math was right. Changbin nods. 

"That makes me your hyung!" Chan exclaims happily. 

"How old are you?!" Changbin laughs. 

"22 years old." Chan answers. 

"Well then 22 year old hyung, tell me your story." Changbin says and leans forward. Chan also leans forward and thinks. 

"Hmm, well. I became a trainer at the age of ten back in Australia. And I traveled there for about 2 years. And I asked my parents if I can travel to Korea and they agreed after a lot of convincing. I visited many towns and cities here for about 5 years. And when I turned 17, I was working at a Poké center. I wanted to help Pokémon get better after their battles. I worked there for about 3 years and then I left the town and went back to traveling for another 2 years." Chan says.

Changbin nods and was amazed at the others stories and his travels. 

They continued to talk until it was closing time. 

"Sorry if I kept you from working." Chan apologizes. Changbin quickly shakes his head. "No, no, not at all. Gyu and the other Pokémon had everything handled." 

"Munch!" Gyu says and smiles towards Chan. The Australian rubs the Pokémon's head. "Well thank you so much. I'll see you guys tomorrow!" Chan says and starts walking home with Smoke. 

"Munch munch?" Gyu asks. Changbin was still watching the other walk away and slowly nods. "Yeah I think I am." 

Chan and Smoke were walking until Smoke let out a bark. 

"I think I am." Chan says and smiles fondly at the thought of Changbin. 

——————————————————————————

Months later and Chan still visits the Café just to see a certain someone. Changbin loved seeing the Australian and his Pokémon. 

They both were growing feelings for one another but don't know about it. The only two who knew that it was obvious were their Pokémon's. 

"Welcome to the Pokémon Café! What can I get for you today?" Changbin ask smiling widely at the male in front of him. 

Chan laughs and places his order. 

"So that's 2 orders of Poppin' Pachirisu Float. 2 orders of Dugtrio Sandwich trio. 2 orders of Lilligant Floral Tea and 2 orders of Cheesy Rowlet Pizza. Is that all?" Changbin asks. 

"Actually one more thing." Chan says. Changbin prepares himself to take more orders. 

"Would you and Gyu be able to join us?" Chan shyly asks. Changbin puts the notepad and pen down and giggles. 

"I think so. What do you say Gyu?" Changbin asks looking down at his Pokémon. "Munch!" Gyu happily says. 

"Great! Well, you know where to find us." Chan says and hands the golden acorns to pay. 

Smoke nudges Chan's hand as they were walking towards a table. "I'm going to tell him how I feel." Chan says confidently. Smoke barks happily. 

"You think he'll like me back? What if he doesn't and I ruin everything!" Chan exclaims. Smoke whines. "I know I shouldn't think on the negative side. But it's hard not to." 

They sat down and changed the topic not wanting the trainer to be nervous. After a while they saw the owner and his Pokémon walking towards them with their order. Chan stands up and helps out with the food. Changbin thanks him and they all sat down. 

They chatted with each other as their Pokémon chatted with one another. Chan was slowly getting nervous but kept shaking it off. 

"Are you okay?" Changbin ask looking worried at the other. Chan nodded and sighed. 

"I have something I need to tell you." Chan babbles out. Changbin just nodded. 

"I hope that you won't hate me or just stop being my friend for it. But uh..." Chan looked over at Smoke, who gave him a reassuring bark. 

"I like you. More then a friend." Chan states looking back at the younger. Changbins eyes widen and he looked over at Gyu. Gyu was smiling at him. 

"Did I just ruin our friendship? Oh gosh I hope not! You're an amazing person and the first friend I made here!" Chan rabbles out now feeling scared. 

Changbin laughs and shakes his head. "You didn't ruin our friendship. Because I just so happen to like you too."

Chan stared at him in shock but smiled happily. He grabbed Changbins face and gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I've been waiting to do that forever!" Chan laughs as he pulled away. 

Both their Pokémon's cheered for their trainers. 

——————————————————————————-

"I need one order of Cheesy Rowlet Pizza, please!" Chan shouts to the kitchen receiving a bark and "munch". 

It's been a year and Chan works at the Café with Changbin. And he couldn't be happier.

Who would've guessed that stopping at this Café could have changed his life for the better. 

He looks at Changbin who was helping make orders. He smiles fondly. He was in love with the owner and he couldn't be more happier. 

"Why are you staring?" Changbin giggles. Chan shakes his head, "You're just so beautiful." He says and brushes Changbins hair. The other blushed and laughed. 

"You're dumb." Changbin laughs and hands the pizza to a Pikachu. 

"I'm just in love, baby!" Chan exclaims and steals a kiss. Changbin laughs as they break. 

"I am too." Changbin says softly as Chan pulls him to a hug. 

Changbin is a owner of a Pokémon Café. Along side him is his trusty Pokémon, Gyu. And now co owning the Café was his lover, Chan. Who had the help of his Pokémon, Smoke.


	8. 3RACHA

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N how I think 3RACHA was formed. And then how they formed Stray Kids. Slight ChanChang. But not really?

Chan has been training for about 7 years at JYPE. And he has made new friends and seen them move on to debuting. 

He would be lying if he said it didn't hurt him. Seeing everyone who only trained for a couple years and are now debuting. 

"Today we will be getting 2 new trainees so be nice and teach them how to behave around here. Got it?" The instructor says loudly. 

Everyone replies with a loud "Yes sir." 

Chan was anxious on meeting new trainees. He wanted to befriend them even though he knew he would watch them leave. 

"I hear one of the trainees is cute!" Someone said loudly to his friend. "Ah really!? I'll have to make a move on her then." 

It's been about 10 minutes before the instructor comes back in with two unfamiliar faces.

"Oh shit they're guys." One whispers. 

"Yet they're cute!" The other guy whispers back. 

Chan looked at the two new trainees and indeed they were pretty cute. One was slightly shorter then the other. He had black hair but it was tucked away under a black hat. He wore a white baggy shirt that was tucked into his blue jeans. 

The other had squirrel like features. Cheeks chubby, eyes wide and full of curiosity. His hair was a caramel color and he looked a bit tanner then the other boy next to him. 

"Go ahead and introduce yourself." The instructor says. 

The boy with the black hat is the first to speak. 

"Hello. My name is Seo Changbin." The boy now known as Changbin says. 

The squirrel like boy goes next. 

"Hello! My name is Han Jisung." They both bow to the other trainees who bow back. 

"Great! Go ahead and converse guys. Or go back to the dorms." And with that the instructor left. 

"So what are you good at?" A boy name Younghyun asks the two boys. 

"I'm good at rapping." Changbin shyly says. 

"I'm good at singing and rapping." Jisung pipes in. 

"I think you'll get along with Chan. Chan!" Younghyun shouts to the Australian. Chan looks at them and walks over. 

"Meet Changbin and Jisung. This here is Bang Chan." Younghyun introduces. 

Chan waves and shows a small smile. "Hey." 

"Chan here is good at rapping, singing and dancing." Younghyun says.

"Hyung. You know I don't like people bragging about it." Chan says shaking his head. 

Younghyun pats his back. "Well you're talented. Anyways you guys should get to know each other. Considering they are your roommates." 

"Younghyun! Let's go!" Another boy named Jae yells out. 

"Coming! See ya!" And with that he left the three of them alone. 

Changbin took a closer look at Chan while him ad Jisung were talking. 

Chan's hair was black and curly. But it suited the boy. He was also pale and he noticed the bags under his eyes. He continued to look and see that the other had dimples that showed up every time he smiled. 

'Cute.' Changbin thought to himself. 

"I'll show you to our room." Chan says making Changbin stop from his staring. The two trainees nodded and followed the older to their shared dorm. 

"Here we are!" Chan says happily and let's the two enter first. 

"Wow, small but homey." Jisung says placing his bags down. Changbin nodded. 

"Yeah. But luckily it's just us three." Chan says and sits on his bed.

Jisung looks over at Changbin. "You can pick which bunk you want, hyung." 

"I'll take bottom." Jisung nods and throws his bag on the top bunk. 

"Well do you guys want to grab some lunch? On me." Chan says. Jisung happily nods. 

"There's a bbq not far from here." Changbin suggests. The other two nod and went out the dorms. 

"So I never got to ask but what do you two do?" Chan asks as they arrived and sat at a table. 

"Jisung and I both rap." Changbin answers wanting to be more vocal. 

Jisung nods, "but I also sing." Chan nods. 

"So you rap, sing and dance?" Changbin asks. Chan hums. "I also do a little producing here and there." 

"You should definitely let us hear what you got!" Jisung exclaims. 

"But only if you want to." Changbin adds. 

Chan laughs, "Yeah sure. I only have a sound track. No lyrics yet." 

Jisung snaps his fingers, "We can totally help you with lyrics! Hyung and I are good at it!" 

Chan looks over at Changbin and he nods in conformation. Jisung and Changbin had known each other for a little while but they both knew something about each other. 

They finished eating and went back to the dorms. Chan grabs his laptop and logs in. He opens up some files and clicks on one. 

Changbin and Jisung sat on his bed on either side of him. 

"Alright. I don't really have a title for it. But I was thinking this could be my first song and just simply call it "Intro"." Chan says. Both males nod. 

He clicks play and the tracks starts off. Jisung and Changbin listened intensely, bobbing their heads to the beat. 

After the song ends, Chan looks at the two for feedback. Jisung and Changbin were slowly nodding. 

"So?" Chan asks slightly nervous. 

"Play it again." Changbin says. Jisung nods. Chan was confused but played the song again. 

The intro played for a couple seconds and then Changbin started to rap. 

"1, 2, 3RACHA spotlight  
The highlight starts  
Tell me what you're doing, say the facts like a cool Seven Up  
I hope you don't mind, but you're fake at best  
You miss the rhyme and flow of this beat  
Instead of trying to solve your problems, you try to escape  
My restraints have been lifted in front of my eyes  
I'm nervous about running away before even rising to my feet  
A new rap skill ace has been sprouted." 

Chan quickly pauses the track and looks at Changbin in bewilderment. Jisung as well. 

"That was amazing! It fit really well! How did you do that?" Chan exclaims smiling widely. 

Changbin rubs the back of his neck and shrugs. "It's just a freestyle flow I do." 

"Well it's amazing!" Jisung adds. 

"Can you do it again?" Chan asks ready to press play. The other nods, "I'll try my best." 

Chan plays from the beginning again. And Changbin did the same verse as before. As the song continues so does Changbin. 

"A P.E class body has always been my standard  
Time has molded me to this standard  
I'm looking for the beauty I couldn't find in past days  
Later, before he manages to get away, approaches a straight K.O  
(Uh) Keep your eyes on me and get ready, ignore everyone else  
Uh, my mission as an entertainer becomes unclear, but I can't find any downside."

Jisung stops Chan from pressing pause and continues on the slow part. 

"I be spending money like a king, though (King, king)  
We gon' live forever, do it slow mo (Ah)  
Haters only hate because they live low (Low)  
This is our intro, turn up with our intro  
I be spending money like a king, though (King, though)  
We gon' live forever, do it slow mo (Slow mo)  
Haters only hate because they live low (Live low)  
This is our intro, turn up with our intro." Changbin did the ad libs and it went all well. 

Chan pauses again. "Wow! You guys are amazing!" 

The two laugh and thanks him. "Imagine we actually recorded this and uploaded it." Jisung laughs. 

"That's a great idea!" Chan says standing up. 

"We can upload it on SoundCloud! Be like a predebut group!" Chan starts getting excited at the idea. 

Jisung and Changbin looked at each other. Chan was in his own world babble on how they can make amazing music together. 

"Should we?" Jisung softly asks. Changbin ponders for a second. 

"I think it'll be fun. And he seems determined about it already." Changbin says pointing his thumb in the direction of Chan. 

"Are you guys listening!?" Chan yells. Both males whip their head towards the Australian and shake their heads in guilt. 

"Ah it's okay! I was just saying we need a group name." Chan says walking back to his bed and sitting in his original spot. 

They spent about a good hour thinking names. Suggesting names. Rejecting said names. 

"Do you eat spicy foods?" Jisung asks Changbin, getting off topic. 

"Not really. But I do add a little bit of Sriracha." Changbin says wanting a break from thinking. 

Chan quickly stands up from the ground and shouts. "That's it! That's the name!" 

Both males looked at him confused.

"Sriracha?" Jisung asked. Chan shakes his head. 

"There's three of us. We take away the Sri and keep the racha." Chan says using his hands as he talks. 

"So 3RACHA? But the three is the number and not spelled out?" Changbin asks. Chan snaps his fingers towards him. 

"Yes!" 

"That's a pretty cool name." Jisung says leaning his head back. 

Changbin nods. He sees the excitement in the elders eyes. The way they sparkled with such happiness and delight. Bringing out his brown eyes more lighter then it's original color. 

He found it quite charming. He smiles at the elder as he continues to ramble on about how they will start their "group". 

"It'll be so fun!" Chan giggles.   
——  
"So what do you guys think?" Chan spoke softly to Jisung and Changbin. 

Chan was asked to do a reality show to make and start his debut group. He was given the choice of picking his members. 

The first two people that came to his mind was Changbin and Jisung. They have been together since the two arrived and they all just clicked so well. 

Chan wanted his friends to be there with him along the way. Because working with them and getting to know them, they held a special place in his heart. They were family to him. 

"I say let's do it." Jisung says turning to Changbin. 

Changbin stayed silent for moment. He couldn't believe that his debut can just be around the corner. It just felt like yesterday was when he first entered the company. 

"Let's do it." Changbin says smiling. Chan hugs both boys. 

"I knew I can count on you guys!" He says, tears coming to his eyes. Changbin and Jisung patted his back.   
——  
"Congratulations! You have made your debut as Stray Kids!" JYP announces. 

Chan breaks down and all the members surrounded him in a hug as they cried together in happiness. 

"We did it hyung!" Changbin says wiping away Chan's tears as everyone breaks away and hugs one another. 

"We did it." Chan says and hugs the younger tightly. 

Chan was a trainee for about 7 years. And in those years he has seen many of his friends make their debut, leaving him behind. 

But 2 new trainees came along and changed his life. And to him, it was worth the wait of debuting with his own group.


	9. School

"Hey man!" Felix says greeting Chan. The fore mentioned closes his locker and looks at the other. He smiles, showing his dimples. 

"Sup Felix?" They start to walk down the hall towards their first class. "Did you hear that we're gonna have a new student?" Felix asks. 

Chan shakes his head. "I have not. Where did you hear that?" Felix ponders for a second. "I heard it from Jeongin who heard it from Seungmin who heard it from Hyunjin who heard it from Minho hyung." 

Chan laughs, "Minho said that? You know how he likes to start rumors and whatnot." Felix nods but continues, "Yeah, well, you know how Jisung works in the office?" 

"Yeah, as a student aide." Chan says as they walk into their classroom and taking their seats in the back. "Right. Well he told Minho hyung about it." Chan looks at him confused. 

"Why would he tell only Minho and not all of us?" He asks. Felix looks at him, "You seriously don't know?" Chan shakes his head. 

"Jisung tells Minho hyung everything because they're like 'dating'." Felix says using air quotes. 

"Am I just being left out in the dark? How do I not know this?" Chan says feeling hurt. Felix pats his back, "Jeongin doesn't know either."

The bell rang and class was about to start. 

"Good morning everyone. Before we get started today, I wanted to say we have a new student with us today. Come on in." The teacher says and motions for the student to enter. 

A young boy walks in shyly and looks around the classroom. 

He was short and somewhat pale. He had black hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in the school uniform and yet he made it look cute on him. 

He bowed and greeted himself. 

"Hello. My name is Seo Changbin. Please treat me well." He simply says as he returns to his upright position. 

The class welcomes him and the teacher says to have a seat on the empty desk. That just so happened to be right next to Chan. 

Changbin made a beeline to the seat and sat down taking out a notebook and pencil. Chan faces him and introduce himself. 

"Hi. My name is Bang Chan." Chan offers a hand. Changbin takes it and shakes it. 

"And next to me is Lee Felix." Chan says pointing to Felix who quickly waved and smiled at him. 

Changbin greeted them and they went back to focusing on the lesson. 

Lunch soon rolled around and Chan stood up from his desk and stretched. Felix following. 

"Wanna head to the cafeteria?" Felix says. Chan nods but turns around to look at Changbin. 

"Wanna join us for lunch?" He offers. Changbin looks at him surprised but nodded. He stood up and followed the two down to the cafeteria. 

"So Changbin, how old are you?" Felix asks. 

"17." He states. Felix does a dramatic gasp. "That means you're my hyung. It's already tough dealing with this one." Felix says and nudges Chan. Chan laughs and shakes his head. 

"What about you?" Changbin asks aiming the question to Chan. "Just turned 18." He says proudly. 

Changbin nods and they soon arrived at the cafeteria. 

"Hyung!" A voice shouted out. Chan and Felix turned their heads to the voice as they recognized it. Jeongin was running up to them along with Seungmin and Hyunjin. 

"Hey guys. Where's Jisung and Minho?" Chan asks. Hyunjin looks around them. "Aish, seriously?! They were just here a second ago." 

As if on cue the two of them walked up to them. 

"Hey." Minho says. "Hey? That's all you gotta say?" Hyunjin scolds. Minho ignores him and sees a unfamiliar face. 

"Who do we have here?" Minho says pushing his way through to face Changbin. 

"Oh guys! This is Changbin! He's the new student." Felix says passing Minho and grabbing the others arm to meet the others. 

"Hyung this is, Jeongin, Hyunjin, Minho, Seungmin and-" Felix was cut off by Changbin. 

"Jisung. Yes, I meet him earlier." Jisung nods and greets the other.

"I'm starving!" Jeongin whines and gets in line to get food. The rest followed him and soon got their lunches and sat at a table. 

"So Changbin hyung, what brings you to our school?" Hyunjin asks. 

"My dad got a offer in this part of town." Changbin says. Everyone nods and continues to question the young boy.

Everyone seemed to enjoy the company of the younger. And easily befriended him, they all just click so well.   
——  
Months have passed and Changbin has easily fit into the group. Everyone liked him. But there was someone who liked him more then just a friend. 

"So what are you going to do?" Felix asked Chan as they walked up the stairs and into the elders room. 

Chan sighs as he placed his backpack on the floor near the entrance. He walked to his bed and laid back down. 

"I don't know. What do you think I should do?" Chan asks facing the ceiling. Felix takes a seat in Chan's desk chair. 

"I say tell him. You guys are a bit more closer then the rest of us. So maybe he could feel the same?" Felix says as he takes his phone out. Chan sighs again and sits up. 

He takes out his phone and clicks on messages. 

He opened the messages between him and Changbin. 

"What are you doing?" Felix asks looking over. 

"I'm gonna send him a message." Chan answers staring at the blank text message. 

"Dude, you should NEVER tell someone how you feel over text." Felix says waving his arms and making a "x" as they pass. 

"Then what should I do?!" Chan exclaims. 

"Tell him to come over. Like right now." Felix says as he looks back at his phone. 

"But you're here." 

Felix laughs and shakes his head. "Dude, it's okay. I can leave. Changbin is more important then our hangout at the moment." 

Chan walks over to the younger and gives him a quick hug. 

"Thanks Lix." 

Felix smiles and motions for him to text the other. 

"What should I say?" Chan says looking back at his phone. 

"Just a simple text saying 'hey wanna hang out for a bit?' Or something like that." Felix says. 

Chan nods and starts typing a message. Soon the sent notification was made and Chan now waits. 

"What did you say?" 

"Hey, do you wanna hang out for a bit today?" Chan answers. Felix nods and gets up. 

As he was grabbing his backpack, Chan's phone pinged. He quickly checks it and it was Changbin. 

"He said yes! Oh my gosh! He said he'll be here in 10 minutes." Chan says pacing around. Felix stops and calms him down. 

"Chill! First, breathe. Second, you need to change out of this uniform." Felix says. Chan breathes and nods. 

"I'll pick them out and I'll be on my way." Felix says making his way to the closet. 

He pulls out a black short sleeve shirt and light blue jeans. He tosses them to Chan. "Wear this. Now I'll see you tomorrow. Text me ALL the details." Felix says and makes his way out the room. 

Chan didn't get a chance to say anything as he heard the front door close. He quickly changes into the clothes Felix chose and looks in the mirror. 

He didn't look bad. He runs his hand through his blonde hair and makes it somewhat better. 

He sighs again and tries to relax himself. But that ended as soon as he heard the doorbell ring. He gets up from his bed and ran downstairs. 

As soon as he reached the door, he calmed himself down and opens it. 

Changbin was standing there in dark blue overalls and a yellow hoodie underneath it. Chan smiles and let's the other in. 

"So what shall we do hyung?" Changbin asks as he takes a seat on the couch.

Chan sits in the other couch and shrugs. Changbin giggles. "You invited me over but have nothing planned?" 

Chan flushes a bit and scratches his cheek. "Sorry, it was also kinda last minute notice." Changbin nods. 

"Why don't we watch a movie?" 

Chan nods and gets up to grab the controllers. He sits down next to Changbin and opens up Netflix. 

"What kind of movie?" Chan asks as he scrolls through the sections. 

"You choose." Changbin offers. Chan nods and picks a horror movie. 

"Horror?! Aish sorry in advance if I cling onto you." Changbin says with a slight scared tone. 

Chan chuckles. "Don't apologize. I'll protect you." Changbin blushes a bit and nods. 

Chan clicks play on the movie and they watch in silence.  
——  
"No no no! Tell me when it's over, hyung!" Changbin cries out and latches himself on Chan's arm. Chan was also scared of the movie and he tightly hugs the younger. 

Soon the movie was over and they watched the credits roll. Chan was scared and staring at the tv with wide eyes. Changbin was still latched onto Chan's arm. He barely watched the movie cause he was so scared. 

Chan slowly pats the others head and Changbin picks his head up. He let's go of the others room and leans back into his seat. 

"Why don't we watch a Disney movie?" Chan offers quickly looking for another movie to erase the other from his mind. Changbin nods quickly. 

They watched 2 more movies and it was soon getting dark. Changbin stands up and stretches. Chan following. 

"I should get going. Thank you for this day." Changbin says and Chan laughs. "I'm sorry for picking a horror movie first." 

Changbin laughs and shakes his head. "Its okay. I didn't mind cause I got to be close with you." 

Changbin realized what he said and covers his mouth with his hand. 

"Did I...did I say that out loud?" He scolds himself mentally. 

Chan smiles. "Actually. I didn't mind that you were close with me either. Because..." Chan takes a step forward and continues. "I like you." Changbin was taken a back but regains himself quickly. 

He hugs the older and giggles. "Oh hyung! I like you too!" Chan hugs back and laughs. He kisses the top of Changbins head. 

They pull away. "Well, Seo Changbin. Will you do me the honor and become my boyfriend?" Chan asks taking the others hands into his. 

Changbin laughs and nods. "Yes. I'd be honor Bang Chan." They laugh and hug again. 

Changbin was a new student at Chan's school. And over the months the elder was gaining feelings for the younger. And vice versa. This was a happy ending for the both of them.


	10. Jurassic Park

"And if you turn to the right you'll see Argentinosaurus. These dinosaurs are herbivores. They were found mostly in Argentina, hence the name. And they weigh about 70,000kg." Changbin says happily as he points out the dinosaur. 

People "oh" and "Ah" at it as they take photos of the creature. Changbin soon starts the tour again after a while. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will now be entering the Velociraptors habitat. So please keep your arms and legs in the vehicle and keep your children close." Changbin says as they make their way into the habitat.

They come to a halt in front of a cage that was within the habitat. Changbin looked around for the trainer until he landed his eyes on him. 

Chan was up above and bringing out 3 big Velociraptors into the cage and being cautious about it. 

As soon as the three were in there, he quickly closes the gate and makes his way downstairs. He jumps down the last two steps and makes his way to the tour guide. 

"Everyone, this here is Bang Chan. He is the trainer for the Velociraptors." Changbin says and brings Chan closer to the vehicle. 

Chan smiles, showing his dimples and waves at everyone. 

"G'day everyone. How are you liking the tour so far?" 

He got many replies of "great" and "it's good" and even some "it's amazing". He laughs and places a hand on Changbins shoulder. 

"And how you liking our tour guide, Changbin?" 

Everyone replies saying he's an amazing guide. Chan nods and laughs again. He claps his hands together and motions for everyone to get off the vehicle. 

"Alright, everyone needs to stay behind this line for your own safety." Chan begins. 

"These three Velociraptors are my first children. I grew and raised them. But even though I am a parental figure, I am still a prey to them." Chan says as he gets closer to the dinosaurs. 

"Velociraptors are about 5.6 ft tall and a length of 15 ft. And they weigh about 300 pounds." Everyone wowed at the information. 

"These creatures are carnivores. They attack small to about medium sized dinosaurs. And they move in herds." 

Chan was about to continue until one of the Velociraptors started making it's natural call. Chan looks over and smiles. 

"That call he just made is a call for help. They know they are locked up and have no way of an escape. People think that they're not intelligent. But trust me, they are." 

Chan finishes up his lesson and everyone was back in the vehicle and onto the next dinosaur. 

After the tour ended, Changbin was on his break so he decided to go visit Chan. 

He made his way back to the Velociraptors habitat and went up the stairs, knowing the creatures were loose. 

He found Chan looking down at them and with a small smile.

"Hey!" Changbin calls out. Chan raises his head and looks over and waves. The younger walked up to him and Chan was quick for a hug and kiss. 

"How was the rest of the tour?" Chan asks as he release the male and they looked down at the Velociraptors. Changbin was bobbing his head, "Well. Everyone enjoyed it. Ah wait, here." Changbin says pulling out many pieces of paper out of his jacket pocket. 

He hands him the papers and Chan looks at them confused. "What is this?" He says lightly laughing. 

Changbin rolled his eyes, "Those are phone numbers." Chan looks through them and indeed they were phone numbers. 

"Why? How?" He asks crumpling up the papers into a ball. Changbin sighs. 

"After the tour was over, I bid farewell to everyone as they got off the vehicle. Then a girl kinda just gave it to me and said 'please give this to Chan.' And then it just continued after her."

Chan laughs and throws the ball into a nearby trash can. He walks back over and hugs Changbin from behind, placing his chin on his shoulder. 

"It's always like that after a tour." Changbin pouts as he watches the Velociraptors run around. Chan watches as well. 

"Maybe stop bringing people here?" He suggests and Changbin giggles. "I can't just do that. People love the Velociraptor part of the tour." Chan chuckles lightly and nods. 

"So how are they?" Changbin asks suddenly. Chan picks his head up from the others shoulder and sighs. 

"They're getting better. But still won't eat as much. But it's a good thing I caught it before it got worse."

Chans velociraptors were sick and if they weren't treated properly, it could lead to death. But Chan soon caught on and was able to treat them before it got any worse. 

"Hey, why don't we get some lunch?" Chan says. Changbin turns around and smiles. "What about them?" Chan looks around the upper area until his eyes landed on another male. 

"Felix!" He shouts. 

The mentioned looks at Chan and gives a shrug of "what's up?" Chan points at the Velociraptors and then motions he was going to step out. Felix gives a thumbs up. 

"Shall we?" Chan asks offering his hand to the younger. Changbin takes his hand, "We shall."

——  
"How long have we been working here?" Chan ask as he takes a bite of his food. Changbin thinks before saying, "About 3 years." 

"And how long have we've been dating?"

"About a year?" Changbin was confused on the sudden questions. 

"And not once have you ever given me a tour." Chan says. Changbin laughs. 

"Do you want a tour?" He asks giggling softly. Chan nods his head excitedly. 

"Well yeah! I wanna pretend I don't know anything about dinosaurs and have an amazing tour with a cute tour guide."

Changbin laughs again. "You're something else Chan hyung." 

"Yeah, but you love me." Chan says reaching over the table and grabbing the others hand. 

"When should we start the tour?"  
——  
"Welcome everyone! My name is Changbin and I'll be your tour guide for today. Before we begin the tour I have some important rules. Please keep hands and legs within the vehicle. If you'd like to take pictures of the dinosaurs, please have your flash off. Do not try to feed these lovely creatures. Thank you and let's get started." Changbin says into his headset that was connected to speakers around the car. 

Chan laughs as Changbin was slightly shaking his head. They were the only two in the vehicle. Chan wanted the real experience of a tour so Changbin did as he was told. 

"If you look over to your left you'll see a herd of Stegosaurus. These dinosaurs are slow moving plant eaters." 

Chan raises his hand. Changbin points to him, "Yes sir?"

"What's with it's tail?" He asks pointing to the spiky tail. 

"Good question! They use their tail to defend off predators. They swing their tail around and try to hit them with their spikes." Chan nods and stares at it with awe. 

They continue on with their tour and they soon get outside the gates of the Velociraptors habitat. Changbin adjust the volume of his headset and quietly says. 

"Sadly folks, we can not enter the Velociraptor habitat since they are roaming around and are very dangerous." Changbin sadly says into the headset. 

Chan pouts and let's out a "oh man." Changbin holds in his giggles at the cute sight of the older. 

"Let's continue with the tour." Changbin says as the vehicle starts to drive off.   
——  
"That was an amazing tour Binnie!" Chan says hugging the other tightly. Changbin laughs and hugs back. 

They part and Chan continues, "I learned a lot about the dinosaurs." 

"You're a paleontologist? You should know all about dinosaurs." Changbin says as they start to walk around the crowded park. 

Chan grabs Changbins hand, "Yeah I know. But you seem a bit more informed about these dinosaurs. And how long did you say you've been a paleontologist?" Chan asks looking down at the younger. 

"Since I graduated from high school? I was studying and taking classes." 

"You practically have more of a head start then I did!" 

Changbin just giggles and they continue on. 

After a couple minutes, Chan receives a phone call. He quickly answers. 

"Felix? Did something happen?" Chan asks with worry in his tone. 

"One of the raptors just collapsed. We're trying to get the others back into a different cage so we can approach it." Felix says hurriedly. 

Chan says he'll be there right away and hangs up. 

"A raptor collapsed. I gotta go there." Chan says. Changbin just nods and Chan runs to the area. 

Changbin wanted to go and help but his break was almost over. 

Chan finally arrived and went up the stairs. He found Felix and Minho with long poles trying to make the other raptors go away. 

After a couple more tries they succeeded and on the other side they had Jisung close the cage. Chan was quick to run downstairs and approach the collapsed dinosaur. 

He took off his belt and wrapped it around the mouth of the Raptor so it won't try to attack him. 

Minho and Felix ran up with an aid kit. 

"Hand me the infrared thermometer." Chan says holding his hand out. Minho handed it to him and Chan held it couple inches away from the velociraptors forehead. 

The thermometer beeped and Chan read the number. 

"High temperature. We need to secure it somewhere cool and away from the others." Chan orders. 

"We have an empty cage at the infirmary." Minho says. Chan nods. 

"Alright, let's get moving." Chan and Minho grab either side and counted to three. They groan at the heaviness. Felix packed up everything and followed them to open the doors. 

They walked a couple feet and soon arrived at the infirmary. 

"Chan?" The trainer turns to the voice and sees Changbin along with Seungmin. 

"Hey babe and Seungmin. I need the open cage for this guy." Chan says starting to struggle with the weight.

Seungmin nods, "Follow me." They make their way to the cage and Chan and Minho softly places the raptor down. Minho exits while Chan starts to remove the belt from its mouth. 

He exits as well and closes the door. 

"Whats wrong with him?" Seungmin ask grabbing a clipboard and writing down the dinosaur type. 

"Uh he has high temperature and barely eating." Chan says looking at the raptor with worry. 

"Has it been sick before?" Seungmin asked writing down notes. Chan nods, "Just a week ago. My other 2 raptors were also sick."

Seungmin stops writing and looks at Chan.

"The other are sick?" 

"Yes. They are feeling better but barely eating." Seungmin writes it down and looks back at Chan. 

"I'd like both of them to be here as well. I wanna observe them."

"Hey, everything okay?" Changbin asks walking in. 

"Seungmin wants to observe the other two." Chan answers. 

"Is it something serious?" Changbin asks. Seungmin shrugs. "I don't know yet. That's why I wanna observe them." 

Chan said he will get the other two and took his leave along with Minho and Felix. 

Changbin turns to Seungmin who was looking at the raptor. 

"Tell me. Is it serious?" Changbin asked again. Seungmin sighs and stands up from his position. 

"It could just be a bug. But I'm not fully sure. I'll have to call Jeongin and Hyunjin." Seungmin says taking out his phone. 

Changbin stays quiet and listens to the conversation. 

"Yes. Right away. Yes both of you." Seungmin sassily says. 

After 10 minutes both Jeongin and Hyunjin came in followed by the other three and a raptor. 

"Tranquilized?" Jeongin asks with slight fear. Chan nods. 

They set it on the table and step away. 

"He'll be down for a max of 20 minutes." Minho says. Hyunjin goes to the raptor with gloves and a shot. 

"Plenty of time to take a blood sample and put it away." He says as he sticks the needle into it and taking out blood. 

Chan and the others ran to grab the third raptor. Jeongin prepares a table for it along with a needle. They arrived and placed it down. 

Jeongin moves fast and takes the blood. The two went to the microscopes and look at the blood. 

They mumble to each other and call Seungmin over. The three discuss quietly and Chan waits anxiously. 

Changbin held his hand to try and conform him. 

Seungmin walks to the first raptor and quickly grabs a blood sample. They look through and compare the other two. 

They all nod and come to an agreement. 

They walk over to the others and Jeongin was the first to speak. 

"Don't worry so much hyung. They are all fine. Just a bug." Chan let's out a sigh of relief as do the others. 

"These two are actual getting better. They should be back to normal in a couple days. Just keep doing what your doing." Hyunjin says. Chan nods. 

"What about him?" Minho asks pointing to the caged raptor. 

"He's still sick. Seems he didn't get better by being active. So we'll keep him here and take care of him." Seungmin says. 

Chan thanks them and they all helped out to bring the other raptors to the habitat. 

After that they all went back to work. Expect for Changbin. 

He stayed back with Chan. They went up above the habitat and just watched the other raptors. Chan sighs as he hugs Changbin from behind. 

"Today was an eventful day." He mumbles. Changbin nods. 

"But I at least had fun with your tour." Chan let's out a small chuckle. 

"I just wanna lay in bed with you and sleep." Chan says softly. Changbin nods, "That sounds perfect." 

Chan checks the time on his watch and sighs. "Well just 3 more hours left and we'll do exactly that." 

"Don't you got work right now?" Changbin shakes his head. "It's Jisung's turn for the tour. And Seungmin let me get off earlier at the infirmary." 

Chan just nods and sighs. "I gotta feed them. Wanna help?" Chan asks letting go and moving to find a bucket of raw meat. 

"Sure." Changbin says and takes a pair of disposable gloves. "So just place it on this end and lower the pole down. As soon as it reaches a couple feet from the ground release it." Chan explains. 

Changbin does as he was told and as soon as he dropped the raw meat the raptors came running out and attacking the flesh. 

They continued to feed all of them and left them be. 

Changbin watched in awe as the raptors fought and ate the meat. Chan chuckles. 

"You look like a child at a candy store." He says and stands next to him. 

"It's just amazing seeing how they eat." Changbin says. 

"But you're a paleontologist? You've seen how every dinosaurs eat." Chan says using the same sentence from earlier. 

Changbin laughs and punches his arm lightly. "Yeah well it's always fascinating see it. Do you let them hunt? It's not always good to just feed them." 

Chan nods, "Yeah we let them hunt. Today is just an exception." 

They continue to talk the day away and soon it was time to close down the park.   
——  
They arrive home and let out an exhausted sigh. 

"Home sweet home!" Chan exclaims and drags his feet to the room. 

"Take a shower before laying on the bed!" Changbin yells not wanting the smell on the clean bed. 

They both took a shower and got into bed. Chan wraps his arms around the younger waist and kisses him softly. 

"I love you." He whispers and kisses him again. 

Changbin giggles in the kiss and they part. "I love you too." 

Chan loves his velociraptors but nothing can compare his love for Changbin. He would protect him from anyone or anything.


	11. Notes

Everyday Chan would open his locker and find a small note in it. He didn't know who was putting them in his locker. And it was really killing him. 

"Another note?" Changbin asks as he walks up next to the other. 

Chan nods as he opens the note. 

Your smile lights up a whole room. I enjoy seeing it.

Chan folds the note and places it in his pocket. He closes his locker and both males walk to class. 

"Hyung, someone left a note on your desk." Minho says as the other two walked into the room. Chan makes a beeline to his desk and picks up the note. 

He unfolds it and reads it. 

"I hope to have the courage to tell you who I am. But for now you can know me as S.C." Chan finishes reading the note. He folds it and puts it with the other note. 

"S.C? Are they initials?" Minho asks trying to decode the meaning. 

Chan shrugs and takes his seat. 

——  
All the notes that Chan received are none other then from Changbin. 

The younger didn't realize that he liked the elder until Chan had complimented him on many occasions. 

And Chan meant every single one of those compliments. Because Chan felt the same towards the younger. They both just don't realize it.   
——  
"Do you think it's Changbin?" Hyunjin whispers to Felix and Jisung as they watch the elder read another note. 

Jisung and Felix looked at him like he was crazy. 

"It can't be. When would he ever have the time to leave those notes?" Jisung asks looking at the other. Hyunjin shrugs. 

"Well if you think about it S.C are the same initials as Changbin hyung." Seungmin says as he walks up to them. 

"How did you know we were talking about that?" Felix says. "You've been on this case for the past two months and gotten nowhere." Seungmin says rolling his eyes. 

"Seo Changbin. S.C. It all makes sense." Jisung says. 

"What makes sense?" The four boys jump at the sudden voice. They looked over and see Changbin standing there with confused written on his face. 

"That Hyunjin has a crush on Seungmin." Felix blabs out. Hyunjin gives the younger a death glare and Seungmin rolls his eyes. 

"That does make sense." Changbin says with a light laugh. 

Chan walks up to them. "Another note?" Changbin asks. Chan nods. 

"I'm just wondering who the heck is giving them to me." Chan says and rubs his face. 

The four younger ones looked at each other and then at Changbin, who was keeping his focus on the older. 

The bell rings and they all went to their classes. 

"Do you think we should tell Chan hyung?" Jisung asks. 

"Tell Chan Hyung what?" Minho says behind him. They jump again. "We seriously need to put bells on them." Seungmin says.

"Should we tell him?" Hyunjin asks. 

"You guys know I can keep a secret." Minho interjects. They all mumble an agreement and tell him. 

"S.C is Changbin? Yeah I guess that makes sense." Minho says. 

"Right! Now get to class before you're late." Jisung says and pushes him in the direction of his class.   
——  
During lunch, Hyunjin, Jisung, Felix and Seungmin grabbed Changbin and dragged him far away from the others. 

Chan, Minho and Jeongin watch as they others leave and looked at each other confused. 

"I wonder what that was about. And also wondering why I wasn't invited." Jeongin says and pouts. 

"Guys what the heck?!" Changbin yells as they let him go. 

"We know it's you." Jisung says straight forward. Changbin was taken aback and showed slight fear. He shook it off and regained his posture. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Changbin says calmly. 

Both Hyunjin and Seungmin rolled their eyes. 

"Hyung, we know it's you placing the notes in Chan's locker and on his desk." Felix says calmly. 

Changbin shakes his head to deny things. "How can I possibly have time for that?" 

Felix looks at the other 3. Hyunjin sighs and places a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hyung. It's okay." Changbin sighs. 

"Alright. Yeah it's me."

"Kinda a big hint when you give out your initials." Seungmin says. 

Changbin nods, "Well I guess not that big of a hint if Chan didn't figure out who it was." 

"You should tell him." Seungmin says. The others nod. 

"Oh tell him to meet up with you through a note!" Jisung suggests. 

"That's a great idea! Chan will definitely go because he's been wondering who's leaving the notes." Hyunjin says. 

"Do it today!" Felix exclaims. 

"We all got the free day from dance rehearsals. So today seems pretty good." Seungmin adds

Changbin nods and quickly takes out a notebook and pen. 

"If you want to know who I am, meet me up in the garden roof after school." Changbin says as he writes the note down. 

"That's good. Now go place it in his locker." Jisung says. Changbin takes off and the other 4 return to the table.   
——  
After lunch Chan and Minho walked to the elders locker to grab his textbooks for his last two classes. 

He opened it and a note fell out. Minho picked it up and peeked inside. 

Chan grabs the note from him and opens it in a rush. 

"They said to meet them at the garden roof. Today!" Chan says becoming anxious and excited. 

"You gonna go?" Minho asks. 

Chan nods. "I've been dying to know who this is." 

He closed his locker and they made their way to their class.   
——  
The last bell rang and everyone rushed out of the building while Chan ran up the stairs that led to the roof. 

He reached the last step and opened the door. He looked around the roof and saw many different flowers and bushes. 

But he was looking for S.C. He walked further into the roof and soon saw someone crouched down and looking down at the school. 

Chan walked over to them and stopped a few feet away. 

"Hey." He calls out. Changbin jolted at the voice and was growing anxious. He got up from his position but still not facing the other. 

"I just wanna say that I appreciate the notes you've left me for the past couple months. But I'm sorry to say that I like someone else." Chan comments. 

Changbin was now even more scared. Who did Chan like? 

"Can you please turn around?" Chan asks walking towards the other. 

Changbin breathes in and sighs. He turns around and slowly lifts his head up, looking Chan in the eyes. 

Chan was taken aback and stumbles backwards a bit. 

"Changbin?" Chan questions in shock. 

Changbin waves and smiles softly. "Hey hyung." 

"I...oh my gosh!" Chan exclaims as he facepalms himself. 

Changbin just watched. 

"It all makes sense! S.C. Seo Changbin!" Chan continues exhales loudly. 

Changbin couldn't help but laugh.

"How did I not notice that? It's such a big hint!" Chan says and walks towards the other and they take a seat on the floor. 

"It's okay. The others just found out after 2 months." Changbin says. Chan looks at him. 

"The kids found out before I did?!" Changbin nods and laughs. 

They stayed in silence for a bit until Changbin spoke up. 

"So you like someone else?" 

Chan stares off at the distance and then turns his head slightly to look at the other. 

"Yeah. But I didn't know they felt the same until today." 

Changbin felt a bit hurt. That the possibility that someone else confessed their feelings to the older the same day he did. 

"Oh." As all he said. Chan nods looking off again. 

"Yeah. They kept leaving me notes in my locker and desk." Chan says and slightly smiles. 

Changbin then realized who he was talking about. 

He turns his head towards him and Chan looked over and smiled, showing his dimples. 

"So you mean?" 

"Yeah. I mean you." Chan says and laughs. 

He grabs hold of Changbins hand. 

"So does this mean?" 

"Means that you're now my boyfriend." Chan says happily. Changbin nods and smiles. 

Changbin would always leave notes for Chan. And Chan loved to receive said notes.


	12. SpiderChan

Hey! It's your local friendly neighbor Spider-Man! You're probably wondering who I really am. Or maybe not. Well either ways let me take the time to introduce myself.

My name is Bang Chan. I'm a high school senior at JYP international high school. We do a lot of cool things like take trips and whatnot. 

Well like I said from the beginning, I'm your local friendly neighbor Spider-Man. 

How did I get to be Spider-Man? Easy! One day during my sophomore year, JYP took us to a field trip to a science laboratory. They showed us many different radioactive chemicals. 

They had even produce radioactive spiders. And well short story shorter. I got bitten by one that happened to have escaped. 

So now I have all these abilities like a spider. I can climb walls and well I built some web shooters. 

Do I fight crime? In a sense, yes I do.

The first crime I actually fought was against the green goblin. And boy was that fun. 

Did you notice my sarcasm? Probably not. 

Well I fought against him but put the most important person in my life in danger. 

Seo Changbin. He is the most important person to me. He's been my best friend since middle school. And we've done everything together. 

And well of course like how most friends are, they develop feelings for them. 

I started to have a crush on Changbin after 2 years into our friendship. And of course I've never told him. 

'Why not?' You may be asking. Or again, not. 

I haven't told him how I feel because I couldn't. I wanted to. Trust me I did! 

But the day I planned to tell him was the day he told me he was dating Hyunjin. 

Did I move on? No. Why? Well because he means a lot to me. And he's the first person I've ever loved.   
——  
"Hyung?" Changbin called out to Chan. Chan looked up from his textbook. 

"Yeah?" 

Chan noticed that Changbin looked upset. So he closed his textbook and gave him all his attention. 

"Are you okay Binnie?" Chan asks reaching over for the others hand. 

Changbin shook his head. Tears started to well up in his eyes. 

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here." Chan quickly gets up from his seat and sits down next to him. 

Changbin quickly hugged the other and started to quietly sob into his chest. 

Chan was fast and started to rub his back. 

"It's okay. Channie hyung is here." He whispered softly. Changbin continued to sob and was slowly calming down. 

After a couple minutes Changbin had finally calmed down and removed himself from Chan. 

"I'm sorry for getting your shirt wet." Changbin says and rubs his eyes. Chan shakes his head. 

"Don't worry about it. But are you okay now?" Chan asks helping to wipe away the stray tears on his cheeks. 

Changbin shakes his head. "No." 

"Do you want to um talk about it?" Chan asks. 

Changbin takes a shaky breath and nods slowly. 

"Um, Hyunjin just uh broke up with me." Changbin says as he shrugs and tears started to come down his cheeks again. 

Chan wipes them away. "I'm sorry Binnie. Did he say why?" 

Changbin nods, "He says that he started having feelings for someone else." 

"Did he say who?" Chan asks getting slightly mad at the younger for hurting Changbin. 

"Yeah. Seungmin." Changbin answers and sniffs. 

Chan didn't say anything and sighs. Of course it was Seungmin. Those two started to get closer then usual. And it was clear that Hyunjin was liking the younger. 

"I'm sorry Binnie. I knew how much he meant to you." Chan says and holds his hands. 

Changbin smiles sadly. "Yeah, but I guess I should've seen that coming." Chan nods. 

"Why don't we go to my place and watch some movies and eat ice cream?" Chan offers. Changbin nods and they pack their things and leave the library.   
——  
It's be 4 months after the break up with Changbin and Hyunjin. And I think he's getting better. He's more like himself these days. 

I've been trying my best to spend time with him but with school and fighting crime, it's kinda hard. Oh and also having big ceremonies because I, Spider-Man, have done such an amazing job keeping this town safe. 

"Chan hyung, let's go to the ceremony today!" Changbin exclaims as they walk around a small park. 

"I'm sorry Binnie, I wish I could but I got to get home and help out my parents with uhhh cleaning?" Chan says mentally facepalming himself for that lame excuse. 

Changbins smile fades away. "Oh. That's okay hyung." 

Chan sighs. "I'll make it up to you. I promise!" Changbin shakes his head and smiles a bit but it was a hurt smile. 

"No it's okay hyung." 

They continue to walk around the park until Chan had to leave to "help his parents".

On the way home, Chan kept thinking of the look on Changbins face. He felt bad for not going with him. But the ceremony was for him.   
——  
Swinging web to web is a pain. My arms hurt doing this. But it's worth it because it's easy and fast transportation.

I can already see from a distance a huge crowd forming in front of the town hall and there were bunch of balloons and streamers. 

People holding signs saying 'Thank you Spider-Man!' 

Man, I've done these stuff for a few months and I still get anxious. 

I wait in the corner of a tall building. I hear the mayor make this speech of how we should be thankful for having such a brave hero and whatnot. 

"So let's give a huge warm welcome to the one and only Spider-Man!" The mayor says and everyone starts to clap and cheer. 

Well that's my cue. 

I swing down the building and swing from building to tree and then back a smooth cool backflip landing. 

What? I like to show off a bit. 

I stand up from my posture and wave to the huge crowd. Everyone cheers get louder. The mayor motions for me to take the stand and make a speech. 

I walk to the podium and everyone silenced themselves. 

"Uh... hi!" I said and waved my clothes hand. Everyone mumbles a hey or hi and waves. 

"So uh....I guess I should thank people right?" I chuckle and people laugh a little. 

"I'd like to thank my parents. For giving me a life and teaching me from right to wrong. I'd like to thank the people of this town for letting me protect everyone and everything. And to the villains! For making this possible I guess." 

I ended the speech and everyone cheers and claps once again. From a distance I can see Changbin smiling and clapping. 

"And here is the key to the town hall!" The mayor shouts and hands me a hug key. 

I grunted as he placed the heavy item in my hands. I thank the mayor and the people again and make my exit.  
——  
"It sucks that you missed it hyung." Changbin pouts as they walked into school. 

"Yeah, I heard his speech was something." Chan says as they stop at the youngers locker. 

Changbin laughs a little. "Yeah. It sounded like something you'd say." 

Chan leaned against the other lockers. "Me? Psh no way." 

Changbin grabs his textbooks and closes his locker. 

"Yes you. It really sounded like something you'd say."

They continue their walk to class. "I'm really curious to who he is. You think he's handsome under that mask? I think he's handsome." Changbin babbles out. 

Chan laughs. "I think he is handsome. Is he your type?" 

"He could be. I just want to know who he is." Changbin answers. 

"Do you want to know who he is for your journalism?" Chan asks in a hope that it wasn't. 

Changbin shakes his head. "I wouldn't want to lose the trust of Spider-Man if I wrote who he actually is if I ever found out." 

Chan nods and they soon arrived to the youngers classroom. 

"See you at lunch Binnie." Chan says as they hug. Changbin nods and walks inside. 

Chan makes his way to his class and ran into Minho and Felix. 

"Hey hyung." Both males say simultaneously. Chan smiles and waves at them.

"So how are things with you and Changbin?" Minho asks as they walked. Chan shrugs. 

"Things are going well. I mean he's gotten better after the break up." 

"I'm surprised that the two of them are still okay with being friends." Felix pipes in. 

"I think it's because of our friend group. They literally share the same friends." Minho says. 

"See ya guys." Felix says as he walks into his class. 

Minho and Chan make it to their class and walk in and sit in the back. 

"I think it's okay that we all still hang out. And that it's not awkward anymore like before. So thanks for helping him get better." Minho says as he takes out his textbook and notebooks. 

Chan nods and follows suit. The bell rings and class soon begins.  
——  
Lunch rolls around and the boys all sat at their usual table. 

"What's up fuckers!" Felix shouts. The elder members threw fries at him and scold him. 

"Ah sorry hyungs!" Felix says as he takes a seat beside Jeongin. 

They all ate and chatted mostly about Spider-Man. 

"I think he would be handsome." Jeongin says. 

"But probably not my type." He adds on. 

"I think he'd be my type." Jisung says as he places his chin on his hand and eats a fry. 

Minho glares at him and throws a fry at him. Jisung looks at him and smiles innocently. 

"But of course no one can replace you, hyung! You're the love of my life!" Jisung exclaims and latches himself onto Minho. 

Everyone laughs and continues the topic. 

"He would probably be Chan's or Changbins type." Felix says. Everyone nods. 

"He seems like Chan's height though. And he wants someone slightly shorter then him." Hyunjin points out. 

"Then definitely my type!" Changbin says happily. 

"But you don't even know how he looks like." Seungmin says. 

"Guys! Let's spam Spider-Man! He has his own Twitter and Instagram!" Jisung suggests. 

"Oh! Like we can tag Changbin hyung and tell him he wants to meet up with him!" Jeongin says. 

"Don't you guys think that its a bit over the top?" Seungmin says. 

"Private message?" Hyunjin offers. 

"Yes!" Jisung and Felix yell together and quickly pulls out their phones. 

Chan watches the scene unfold and was getting nervous. 

He pulls his phone out and makes sure it's on silent so the notification don't make their presence.

"Done!" Jisung says.

"Me too." Felix adds

"Everyone at this table has to do it, expect Changbin." Jisung says and makes everyone take their phones out and send a message to Spider-Man. 

"There." Everyone says and places their phones back in their pockets. 

The bell rings and everyone stands up and heads to their class.   
——  
Finally! School has ended and I get to go home! I made my way to my locker and place my books in. 

"Hyung!" Jeongin jumps right next to me. 

"Jeongin!" I say in the same tone he used. 

He giggles, "We were wondering if you're free today?" 

I shut my locker and we make our way out the school.

"I am free. What's the plan?" I asks as we made our way towards the other 6 boys. 

"Mall." Minho answers. I nod and we walked to the mall. 

"I want a pretzel!" Jeongin shouts. 

"Me two!" Felix says.

"Can I get a pretzel?" Jisung asks Minho. He nods and Jisung smiles widely.   
——  
They arrived at the mall and walked to the pretzel shop and ordered themselves the tasty snack. 

"I need to go to the bathroom. I'll be back." Chan says as he leaves the group. 

He enter the bathroom and locks himself in the stall. He pulls out his phone and checks the notifications he received from his friends on his Spider-Man account. 

He checks and reads the messages and slightly laughs at them. 

@ji.jisung: hey so my friend is like into you! And he wants to meet up with you! Send him a message @binnie.b99

@fel.ix00: message my hyung! He really wants to meet you! @binnie.b99

@seung.min: @binnie.b99 message him. I was forced to do this

Chan continues to read them and decided to message Changbin. 

He searches for his account and clicks on the message icon. He types out a simple message. 

@officalspider.man: hey! I received the messages from your friends. Funny and yet kind guys. If you really do wanna meet up, I'm free this weekend. How does Saturday at 1pm sound? 

He sent it and left the bathroom and back to the group. 

"You took long. Did you take a shit?" Felix asks. Chan lightly smacks the back of his head. 

"That's none of your business." Chan answers and sits back down. 

They spent a few hours at the mall and decided it was time to go home. 

They walked out the mall and called their parents to come and pick them up. 

"Oh my gosh!" Changbin suddenly yells. Everyone looks at him and surrounded him and his phone. 

"What what?!" Everyone was shouting. 

"It worked! Your dumbass of a plan actually worked!" Changbin says and shows the message to everyone.

Jisung and Felix high five each other and everyone stared at the phone in shock. 

"I can't believe a plan that Jisung and Felix came up with actually worked." Seungmin says in disbelief. 

"Kiss my ass losers!" Jisung says and laughs as well with Felix. 

"Hey!" Minho says and gives him a look. 

"Oops sorry!" Jisung says and continues to laugh. 

They waited for their parents and continued to talk about the message. Soon everyone got picked up and were home.   
——  
The week went by fast and the next thing I know is I'm getting ready to meet with Changbin. 

I looked myself in the mirror and see myself in the blue and red spandex on my body. 

I smile to myself and place the mask over my face and check the time. 

5 minutes before the meet up time. I open up my bedroom window and swing out. 

I arrive a few feet away from the destination and look around to see if Changbin arrived. 

Nothing yet. So I wait. A minute later he shows up and looks around for me. 

I make my entrance and greet him. 

"@binnie.b99?" I ask as I walk up to him. 

He stares at me and nods slowly. 

"I can't believe it's actually you!" Changbin exclaims and smiles widely. 

I chuckle and nod. 

"Yeah well I thought it'd be nice to meet with you since your friends have spammed me about it." 

Changbin chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. 

"Yeah I'm sorry about that." 

I shake my head and tell him it's okay. 

"So what's the reason you wanted to meet with me?" I ask as we sat down at a bench that was on the roof. 

Convenient? I think so. 

"Ah right! Well I've been dying to know who you are. But I get it if you don't feel comfortable showing me or telling me who you are." Changbin says as he fiddles with his fingers.

I think to myself. I mean I should tell him about me being Spider-Man. He's my best friend and my crush for the longest time. 

I hope he doesn't react in a bad way. Wish me luck. 

I breathe in and then out. 

"Okay I'll show you." I pulled the mask just off my lower part of my face until Changbin stops me. 

"Wait. Before you fully take it off. Can I do something first?" He asks. I can see a light blush on his cheeks. 

I nod. He leans in and gives me a kiss. I was surprised when I felt his lips on mine. 

He pulled away and then slowly started to remove my mask. 

He fully takes it off and smiles at me. 

"Hi." I said. 

"Hi." He giggles and places a hand on my cheek. 

"This isn't the reaction I was expecting from you." I say. Changbin laughs and takes his hand away from my face and leans back on the bench. 

"Oh hyung. I knew Spider-Man was you." Changbin says. I turn my head to him and stared at him in shock. 

"What?! How?!" I shout. Changbin laughs again. 

"I figured from that lame excuse you used the day of the ceremony. And the speech Spider-Man made. It sounded something you would say and I was right since you said it." 

I sigh and lean back and rub my face. 

"Oh and also the accent gives it away." Changbin laughs. 

I groan. "Of course! The accent!" Changbin just continues to laugh. And I smile at him. 

"So why the comments of me being your type and whatnot?" I ask after he calmed down. 

"I meant those comments. I thought Spider-Man is my type as I was right." He says and looks at me with a smile. 

I gave him a dimpled smile and sling my arm on his shoulders. 

"Well you just happen to be Spider-Mans type as well." 

Changbin giggles and looks at me. 

"But am I Bang Chan's type?" He asks. 

I nod. "You are definitely Bang Chan's type." 

Changbin smiles and kisses me softly.   
——  
Hi! It's me, your local friendly neighbor Spider-Man! But my actual name is Bang Chan. 

I'm a senior at JYP international high school. I have a great group of friends and an amazing boyfriend. 

That's right! I have an amazing, spectacular, adorable boyfriend name Seo Changbin! 

I did it! I got him all to myself now! And nothing can ruin that. 

"Chan hyung! Let's go already!" I hear Changbin shout from down the hall. 

Oops, well that's my cue to end my inner monologue! Bye bye!


	13. Shampoo

Changbin uses kids shampoo. Why? Because they just smell nicer. The fruity scents just make him feel refreshed. 

Chan kisses the top of Changbins head and had a small sniff of his hair. It smelled like watermelon. 

"Your hair smells nice." Chan says. 

"Thank you! I used watermelon scented shampoo." Changbin giggles. 

"Last month was coconut." Chan says as they gather their things to head to the studio. 

"Yeah. I want to try all the different fruity scents." Changbin answers and they walked out the dorm and towards the studio.

"What will be next months scent then?" Chan asks as they enter the JYP building and make their way to the studio. 

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe strawberry!" Changbin answers excited by the thought of the fruit. 

Chan unlocks the studio door and opens it. He allows Changbin to enter first and then him.

He closed the door and they sat down on the chairs.

"Well whatever it is, I'll still enjoy it." Chan says.   
——  
The next month has arrived and on the first day of the month Changbin was quick and bought a new shampoo bottle. 

Changbin had just showered and exited it out the bathroom and went to the living room. 

"Whoa! Where is that strong scent of strawberries coming from!?" Jisung yells. 

"It's my new shampoo!" Changbin answers as he sits down next to Jisung. 

"Did you use the whole bottle?" Jisung asks as he takes a whiff of the hair. 

Changbin shakes his head. "I used a small amount." 

"Well that small amount is strong!" Jisung answers. Changbin just laughs. 

"But it smells nice, right?" Changbin asks as he runs a hand through his wet hair. Jisung just nods. 

"Whoa! Do we have strawberries cause it's smells like it!" Chan says as he walks into the living room. 

"Nope it's Changbins hair." Jisung answers and points his thumb towards the rapper. 

Chan walks over and sniffs the youngers hair. 

"It smells nice. Overpowering smell but nice." Chan says and sits next to Changbin. 

"Thank you hyung!" Changbin smiles.   
——  
The strawberry shampoo month has ended and Changbin grabbed another kid shampoo. This time it was apple scented.

Changbin had showered minutes ago and was now laying in his bed watching videos on his phone. 

Chan enters and lays down next to him. As soon as he did, he got a strong scent of apples. 

"Apples this month?" He asks but already knowing. 

Changbin just hums and continues watching the video. Chan runs his hand through the others hair. 

"You need to dry it." Chan says as he gets up and looks around for a clean dry towel. 

Changbin didn't say anything too focus on the video. 

Chan finds a towel and pats Changbins butt. The other sits up and Chan takes a seat next to him. 

He placed the towel on his head and started to rub it vigorously. Changbin, still watching the video, made little noises from the action. 

"There! All dry." Chan says and tries to fix the now dry hair. Changbin lays back down. 

Chan pouts at the lack of attention. He pokes the others face but no reaction. 

"Binnie! Give me some attention!" Chan whines. Changbin pats his face, well at least tried. 

Chan sighs and gets up from his position. He thought of an idea. 

"I'll be back in a bit." He says and walks out the dorm.   
——  
30 minutes later and Chan was back. He went to the nearest store and bought a bottle of shampoo. The same brand Changbin uses. 

He enters the room and sees the younger in the same position he had left him. 

"Binnie I bought you something from the store." Chan says. Changbin pauses his video and looks over. 

Chan pulls out a bottle of kid shampoo and Changbins eyes widen. 

He quickly stands up and grabs the bottle. He reads it and checks what scent it was. 

"Berry?! I've never seen or heard about this! How?!" Changbin exclaims looking excited. 

Chan playfully rolls his eyes at the younger. "It was just released and I knew that you needed a new shampoo since the month is almost ending." 

"Thank you!" Changbin says and hugs the older. Chan kisses his head, still able to smell the apples. 

Changbin uses kid shampoos because of their fruity scents and Chan loves the smell because it suits the younger really well.


	14. Skaterboi

"I hate doing ollies!" Jisung exclaims as he gets off his board. Chan laughs and shakes his head. 

"Dude, it's not that hard. Watch." Chan says as he does the fore mentioned trick. 

Jisung waves him off. "You've been skateboarding longer then I have." 

"I only have like a two year head start!" Chan defends. 

Jisung does weird hand gestures and shouts, "Exactly my point!" 

Chan just laughs. Jisung pulls his phone out when he heard it ring. 

He checks it and sees a new message. 

"What's up?" Chan asks. 

"Just my other friend asking if we can hang." Jisung answers as he types out a response. 

"What are you typing?" 

"Saying I'm with you." 

"Dude, you can totally invite him. Does he skate?" Chan asks. 

Jisung nods. "Then tell him to come on over!"

Jisung nods again and sends the message. Receiving a text back right away. 

"He said he'll be here in 5." Jisung answers and puts his phone away. 

They spent those 5 minutes doing tricks and riding on the ramps. 

"I hate riding down ramps!" Jisung complains. 

"You hate about almost everything." A voice says. Jisung and Chan look over and see another boy. 

He was short, slightly pale but with a hint of tan. He had dark brown hair that was tucked away in a black baseball hat. He wore a white baggy shirt that was tucked slightly. And black skinny jeans with black vans. 

"Hey Changbin hyung." Jisung says as they do their handshake. 

"Hyung, this is my friend Chan. Hyung, this is Changbin." Jisung introduces them and they greet each other. 

"So are you older or younger then me?" Changbin asks as he adjusts the board in his arms. 

"Older." Jisung answers for Chan. 

"Thanks Chan." Changbin sarcastically says and looks at Jisung. 

Chan just laughs. "Well yeah I guess older. Born in '97." 

"Damn. '99." Changbin answers. 

"Are you ladies gonna talk all day or are we riding?" Jisung answers as he gets on his board. 

Both males smack the back of Jisungs head. 

"Ow!" He shouts. 

The elders just laughs and they all start to ride around the skatepark. 

"Can you do an Ollie?" Chan asks as they all sat down on their board after hours of riding. 

"Of course!" Changbin answers. 

Jisung rolls his eyes. "Oh shut up Chan hyung!" Chan just laughs, "I'm sorry Jiji. I just had to ask." 

"Ah! You just found out that he can't do an Ollie like he says he can." Changbin chuckles. 

Jisung groans, "I can do it! I did it that one time!" 

Changbin and Chan laugh. 

"Give me a week!" Jisung exclaims. 

"A week? Do you really think we learned it in just under a week?" Chan asks as he shakes his head. 

"I'll give you a week Jiji." Changbin says. Chan looks at him shocked. 

"What? I think he can do it. If he's determined." Changbin answers shrugging his shoulders. 

Jisung hugs the other and for some reason Chan felt a jealous feeling in him. He shakes it off and continues to watch Jisung hug and thank the other. 

"It's getting late. I'll see you later?" Changbin asks after shaking off Jisung and standing up. 

"For sure hyung." Jisung says, standing up. 

Chan nods and stands up as well. 

"Nice meeting you Chan hyung." Changbin says as he rides away from the skatepark. 

The two boys wave and soon decided to head on home as well.   
——  
After that day the three boys would meet up at the skatepark whenever they had the time. And Chan and Changbin were getting closer with each other. 

And slowly the week was coming to an end and Jisung knew he had to show his hyungs his Ollie. 

"Come on Changbin hyung! Just a little tip!" Jisung whines as he gets up after his fall. 

Changbin sighs. "If I do. Do you promise not to tell Chan hyung I helped you?" Jisung quickly nods. 

"You need to slide your front foot along the board as you do your jump." Changbin explains and shows him. 

Jisung nods and tries it out. He landed perfectly back on the ground and gives Changbin a surprised face. 

"Close your mouth or a fly will get in." Changbin laughs. 

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much hyung!" Jisung says as he gets off the board and hugs the other. 

"Everytime I meet up with you guys it's always Jisung clinging onto you." They parted and see Chan walking up to them. 

"What would Minho say?" Chan adds in with a slight chuckle. 

Jisung rolls his eyes. "He's aware of my closeness with Changbin." 

"But yet we keep telling you to stop. But you never listen." Changbin says. 

"Until you get a boyfriend, then I'll stop." Jisung says and grabs his board. 

Changbin rolls his eyes and moves next to Chan. 

"Well today's the day. Show us your Ollie." Chan says and motions for the younger to start. 

Jisung places his board on the concrete and places one foot on the back end of it. He places the other foot on the board. 

He then swipes his front foot along the board and does his jump and landed on the ground smoothly. 

Chan and Changbin clap as the younger gets off his board and bows down dramatically. 

"Thank you! Thank you! I know I'm amazing!" Jisung says.

Both elders roll their eyes. 

"Now you must bow down to me!" Jisung says and laughs animatic. 

"All cause you did an Ollie?" Chan asks. Jisung nods. 

"If you can do a kickflip then I will." Changbin says. 

"Wait why a kickflip? You already know how to do that!" Jisung yells. 

Changbin shrugs. "Oh well." 

Chan snickers besides him. "Hey why not celebrate Jiji's Ollie with some burgers and shakes?" The elder of the group offers. 

"If you're paying then I'm in." Changbin says. 

"Can I invite Minho!? I wanna celebrate this moment with my boyfriend." Jisung says taking his phone out and already sending a message. 

"I'm gonna end up broke because of you guys." Chan says and pretends to cry. Changbin pats his shoulder and Chan felt a small spark from the simple touch.   
——  
"Did he really do an Ollie?" Minho asks as they all sat down at a booth and waited for their food. 

"Unfortunately, yes." Chan says. 

Jisung throws his empty straw wrapper at the older. 

"So do you skate Minho hyung?" Changbin asks. Minho shakes his head. 

"I don't wanna skate cause I may end up falling and ruining my handsome face." Minho says and gestures his well featured face. 

Jisung and Chan roll their eyes and Changbin giggles.

"I keep telling him he should skate so that we can all hang out." Jisung says and places his chin on the palm of his hand. 

"Why do you need me when you got Changbin?" Minho says and gestures the boy. 

"Changbin is alright." Jisung says. 

"He's better than you though." Chan interferes. Jisung rolls his eyes and was about to defend himself. 

"You can't attack me if I've only been skating for sometime now!" He yells. 

The three eldest just laugh and their food had arrived.

Jisung was fast and threw fries at the two that was across from him. 

Chan and Changbin laugh and throw the fries back at him. 

"You guys are children." Minho says rolling his eyes. 

Jisung latches himself onto his arm and looks up at the older. "But you love us!" He says showing off his best smile. 

"I only love you. Chan and Changbin can love each other." Minho says and kisses Jisung. 

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Deep down you love us Minho." Chan sassily says. The other just rolls his eyes. 

Changbin and Jisung giggling at the scene. They all ate their fries and burgers. 

"Can I try your milkshake?" Changbin asks pointing to Chan's strawberry shake. The older nods and hands it to him. 

Changbin smiles and takes a sip from the straw. "I should've gotten strawberry! It taste really good with the food." Changbin says taking more sips. 

Chan laughs. "You can have mine and I'll take yours." 

"Really? I don't wanna burden it on you." Changbin says. Chan shakes his head. 

"It's okay. I prefer you to be happy with the shake." Changbins cheeks flushed a little but nods. 

Chan smiles and takes his vanilla shake and takes a sip. 

"You guys are gross. Cute. But gross." Jisung says and takes a bite of his last bit of burger. 

"You'd guys be a cute couple." Minho adds. 

Jisung quickly nods his head. "You'd guys be like the cute skater couple." He says with his mouth full. 

"Don't speak with your mouth full." All three males say to the boy. 

Jisung swallows his food and continues. "You'd definitely kick Hyunjins and Seungmins ass for being the new cute couple." 

"Who's Hyunjin and Seungmin?" Changbin asks taking in a fry. 

"Two of our other friends. They're known for being the cute smart couple back in high school." Chan answers. 

Changbin makes an 'o' shaped and continues eating. 

"No ones ever beaten their title. But maybe you two can?" Jisung says. 

"Please do. Hyunjin keeps bragging about it and I want him to shut his face." Minho says. 

"He does whenever you get close to him." Chan laughs.

"I just had an idea!" Jisung yells. The three males look at him. 

"Pretend to date! So that way Hyunjin and Seungmin can shut their smug faces about being the cute couple since high school!" Jisung exclaims. 

"I don't think that would work." Chan says unsure. 

"I don't mind doing it." Changbin casually says. Everyone looks at him. 

"What? If it's to stop with the bragging then sure." He says. 

Chan sighs and thinks about it. 

"Alright fine." He says. Jisung squeals and jumps up and down in his seat. 

"Operation Skater couple is a go!"   
——  
The next couple of weeks was Jisung planning everything for the two. 

He would say to go on "dates". Those dates being at the skatepark. 

And during those times, Chan and Changbin got closer with each other. And developing feelings but not saying anything about it. 

"Jisung just texted me." Chan says looking at the message. Changbin skates over and looks over. 

"He said to take a photo of us together and post it." 

"Hey guys!" They looked over and see Jisung riding his board. 

He stops and kicks his board up and grabbing it. 

"What are you doing here?" Changbin asks. 

"Here to do a photoshoot of you two being a skater couple." Jisung says in a 'duh' tone.   
——  
The three spent 2 hours taking pictures. And now deciding which photos to post. 

"This one for sure." Jisung says and shows the photo. 

It was Chan and Changbin close together and showing off their boards. 

"Doesn't scream couple though." Changbin points out. 

"It'll be like the last photo." Jisung explains. 

They picked 2 other photos and posted with the caption. 

'Skaterboi's' 

It was a simple caption but the photos explained a lot. 

A couple minutes later and people were liking it and commenting. 

Hwang.jinnie: are you guys really trying to take our title. 

Seungminnie: you guys are pretty cute. 

Min.hoe: new couple? And a skater couple

JeongInnie: hyung! You and your boyfriend look cute! I ship

Dab.lix: I also ship! Bring him over one day!  
——  
After that day Chan and Changbin continued hanging out at the skatepark on their own free will. 

"Kickflip!" Chan exclaims and Changbin quickly does the trick. 

"I need a break! I feel like my legs are about to fall off." Changbin whines and sits. Chan laughs and sits down as well. 

"I'm impressed." Chan says and looks over at the other. 

"Why thank you. I've been working hard to do all these tricks." Changbin says and laughs a little. 

"And you've been skating for?" Chan drags on. 

"Since the 5th grade." Changbin answers. 

"You?" He asks. 

Chan puts up 3 fingers. "Since the third grade?! Wow!" Changbin says and chuckles. 

Chan nods and laughs a bit. 

"So..." Changbin drags. 

"So..." Chan does the same. 

"Is there actually someone special in your life?" Changbin suddenly asks. Chan was surprised at the question. 

He shakes his head. "Nah, I've been too busy with work and skating." Changbin nods understanding. 

"You?" Chan asks. 

"Nope. Same thing. If I wanted to date someone, I'd want them to be a skater as well." Changbin says. 

"Well I mean I'm a skater." Chan says. 

Changbin laughs, "You are. Just about my type." 

"Oh really?" Chan says and smirks a bit. Changbin nods. 

"Well you're my type too." The elder says and leans in a bit. 

"I'm glad." Changbin says leaning in. 

They were close and Chan looks at him asking if it was okay. Changbin nods and they kissed. 

It was a slow sweet kiss and they can feel the love that they had for each other. They parted and smiled at each other. 

"Operation ChanChang was a success!" They heard Jisung. 

"What?" They both said. 

"I knew Chan had a crush on you after sometime of hanging out. And then you having one a week later. So Minho and I planned this whole thing." Jisung explains. 

"Well thanks Jiji." Chan says sincerely. Jisung nods and sits on his board across from them. 

Chan and Changbin share another kiss and Jisung took the photo. 

'Official Skaterboi couple'


	15. Bed

Changbin loves his bed. If he could, he would spend his days just laying around in the comforts of his bed and blankets. 

He just doesn't love his bed. He also loves Chan's bed. He can lay for hours on end on the leaders bed.

He loves to spend time on the leaders bed because Chan was there. He would spend countless nights in bed with Chan.

"Binnie?" Chan whispered. Changbin had fallen asleep on his bed and Chan wanted him to rest in his own bed. 

Don't get him wrong. He loved that the younger was with him. But it was because Chan was sick and he didn't want the other catching it. 

He shook him again. Changbin simply moaned and turned his body away. Chan sighs. 

"Hey Seungmin, if Changbin wakes up tell him I'm sleeping in his bed." Chan says tiredly. 

"Sure hyung. Good night."

Chan gave a small smile and left the room. He entered the rappers room and went straight to the bed. 

"Hyung? What are you doing here?" Jeongin asks looking up from his bed. 

"Changbins sleeping on my bed and I don't want him to catch it." He says. The Maknae nods and leans back on his bed. 

Chan enters the bed and sighs. He closed his eyes and sleep overtook him.   
——  
Chan turned his body and opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Changbin sleeping face. Chan softly sighs but smiles fondly. 

Changbins eyes flutter open and smiles. 

"Good morning hyung." Changbin groggily says. 

"Morning Binnie." Chan's says. 

"You weren't in your bed." Changbin pouts. 

Chan nods. "I tried waking you up so you can sleep in your own bed but you wouldn't budge." 

"You could've just slept with me." Changbin answers. 

Chan shakes his head. "Binnie, I'm sick and I don't want you catching it." 

Changbin pouts but nods in understanding. They get out of bed and get ready for the day. 

"Are you sure you're up to rehearsal hyung?" Jeongin asked as they enter the practice room. 

Chan nods. "Don't worry. I'll be fine and if I don't feel well I'll sit out." 

Jeongin nods and they all get warmed up.   
——  
30 minutes into the rehearsal and Chan wasn't feeling well. 

He kept coughing and sneezing. He soon started to feel dizzy and hot all over his body. 

"I don't feel good. I'm just gonna go and sit." Chan mumbles but everyone heard it. 

The instructor checks up on him. 

Chan sits down and drinks water. "Are you okay Chan?" 

Chan lightly nods. "I'm okay just need to rest." The instructor nods and pats his shoulder before continuing the class. 

Chan watches as the other members continue their choreography. He tried to concentrate on where he was supposed to be but he felt lightheaded.   
——  
Chan was woken up by a light shaking. He opened his eyes and looks up and sees Changbin. 

"Time to head back hyung." Changbin says. Chan didn't even realize that he had slept through the whole rehearsal. 

"We tried waking you up earlier so you can head back because you weren't looking to good in your sleep." Changbin explains as he gathers Chan's and his things. 

Chan didn't say anything. He slowly got up and they walked back to the dorms. 

"I told everyone to go ahead and head back." Changbin explains. Chan slowly nods. 

They reach the dorms and enter. All the members were resting in the living room. 

"You okay hyung?" Seungmin asks. Chan shakes his head which was a bad idea. 

"Let's get you in bed." Changbin says. They walk towards the leaders room and Changbin helped him change and into bed. 

"Thank you." Chan says with a slight raspy voice.

"I'll get some water and wet cold towel." Changbin says and leaves to grab the supplies. 

He came back a few minutes later with some supplies. 

"Have some water. Need to keep you hydrated." Changbin explains. Chan takes the glass and drinks half of it. 

Changbin places the towel on Chan's forehead and he shivers at the contact. Changbin tucks him in and smiles softly. 

"Thank you Binnie." Chan says. 

Changbin nods with a smile and was about to leave until Chan grabbed his wrist. He looks down and sees Chan with a cute pout on his lips. 

"Can you stay here tonight?" He asks softly. 

Changbin laughs lightly. "What happened to not wanting me to get sick?" 

Chan groans lightly. "I know. But I want you here. And you're tough." Changbin giggles and nods. 

"True. Alright I'll stay!" He says happily. He jumps lightly onto the bed and cuddles close to Chan. 

They both soon fell fast asleep.   
——  
Chan was the first to wake up and he felt better then yesterday. He looks over and sees Changbin still sleeping. 

The younger always looked so peaceful when he slept. But he look even more at peace whenever he slept in Chan's bed. 

Chan slowly and quietly gets out of bed and heads out to the kitchen. He saw Hyunjin and Felix up and watching tv. 

"Morning hyung." They both said. 

"Morning." Chan response. 

"Feeling better?" Felix asks. Chan nods. 

"Changbin sleeping in your bed?" Hyunjin asks. Chan nods again. 

"He really loves sleeping in your bed." Hyunjin continues. 

"Yeah and I wonder why." Chan says. Felix and Hyunjin look at him. 

"Wait seriously?" Felix says. Chan looks at them confused. 

"Hyung, he loves to sleep in your bed because you're there." Hyunjin says. 

"That's right. Which is why I barely sleep in my own bed unless you're there." They heard a tired Changbin say. 

"Morning baby." Chan says and kisses his forehead. 

"Yuck!"

"Right in front of my salad!" 

They both laughed and grabbed something to eat and went back to Chan's room. 

"So that's why you always come into my room after dinner or rehearsals." Chan says and laughs a little. 

Changbin nods and his cheeks flushed a little. Chan places a hand on his cheek and rubs it softly. 

"It's cute that you want to sleep with me." Chan says. Changbin pushes his hand away and whines. 

Chan laughs and kisses his cheek. 

"I only come to sleep on your bed. Not for you." Changbin lies. Chan rolls his eyes playfully. 

"Okay sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night. Oh wait I help you sleep at night." Chan says and lays back down, brining Changbin with him. 

"Alright I admit. You are the reason why I come to sleep in here. But it's also because your bed is a bit more comfy then mine." 

Chan smiles. "I know."

"You suck." Changbin rolls his eyes. 

"I'll kick you out of this bed." Chan threatens. Changbin eyes widen.

"Kidding! I love you so much hyung!" Changbin says in a cute voice. Chan laughs. 

"I forgive you. Now let's go back to sleep, I'm tired." Chan yawns. Changbin nods and snuggles close to the other. 

Changbin loves his bed. The sweet comfort of the mattress to relax his body. But he also loves Chan's bed because the leader was in it.


	16. Cook

Chan would say he was an average cooker. He can whip up something from very few ingredients and the food would still taste good.

All the members loved his cooking and would always make him cook dinner. Chan didn't mind, he was glad to cook for his members. 

"Hyung, can we have orange chicken?" Jeongin asks shyly. 

"With fried rice!" They heard Jisung from the living room. 

"And chow mein!" Minho also shouts. 

"If it's not too much to ask hyung!" Jeongin quickly says. 

Chan laughs and ruffles the youngers hair. "Of course not Innie. I'll start right now." 

Jeongin smiles happily and thanks the leader. Chan grabs an apron and washes his hands. 

He takes out the necessary ingredients and starts to prepare the meal. 

Changbin walks in the kitchen and grabs some water. "What are we having hyung?" He asks as he leans against the counter. 

"Orange chicken with fried rice and chow mein." Chan answers. 

"What's the occasion?" Changbin asks. Chan would usually prepare meals, like the one tonight, if there was an occasion. Chan laughs a bit. 

"No occasion. Jeongin asked for orange chicken. And then Minho and Jisung wanted fried rice and chow mein." 

Changbin nods. "You're too nice to decline their offers." 

Chan starts to stir the rice in the pan and nods. "They're my family. I want them to be satisfied with their meal."

Chan has such a kind heart. Especially for his members.

Changbin nodded. "Need any help then?" Chan points to some garlic gloves. 

"Finely chop those." He answers. Changbin washes his hands and gets to work.  
——  
"Dinners ready!" Changbin shouts from the kitchen. All the members rushed to the dining table and took their seats. 

Chan brought a tray of orange chicken and Changbin helped by bringing a pot of fried rice and chow mein shared in one. 

"Ahh the food smells so amazing!" Jisung drools. Seungmin spanks his arm. 

"You'll get your disgusting drool all over the food." He scolds. Jisung rolls his eyes. 

"Dig in!" Chan says as he takes a seat next to Changbin and Hyunjin.

They all served themselves and ate. 

"Wow hyung!" Jeongin exclaims with delight in his eyes. 

"It's so delicious!" He continues shoving more of the food into his mouth. 

Everyone laughs at the cute Maknae. 

"Thank you!" Chan says.   
——  
It's been a couple weeks from the delicious dinner. And Changbin was pretty hungry after thinking about again. 

He didn't want to ask Chan to cook him something. But he wasn't a good cook. 

He sighs and gets up from his bed. He exits his bedroom and makes his way to the leaders room. He knocks on the door and hears a faint 'come in'. He opens the door and gives Chan a small smile. 

"Hey hyung." He says as he sits on the leaders bed. Chan sits up from his position. 

"Hi Binnie. How can I assist you today?" Changbin giggles. 

"Um I was wondering if you can cook me something. I'm pretty hungry." Changbin says as he rubs the back of his neck. 

Chan softly smiles at him and nods. "Sure Binnie. I'd be glad to. What would you like to have?" 

Changbin thought for a while and "Beef Noodles!" He exclaimed. 

"Oh that sounds good!" Chan says and gets up. Changbin followed. They went to the kitchen and got all the ingredients. 

Changbin helped whenever Chan asked and he was very good at it. 

"You can be like my sous chef." Chan says chuckling a bit. Changbin giggles.

"My cute sous chef." Chan corrects himself. Changbin flushes red a bit. 

Chan laughs and pinched the youngers cheeks. "You're so cute!" He gushed. Changbin swats his hands away and just laughs. 

They continued making the noodles and Chan continued making cute small compliments to the younger. 

They finished the desired food and served themselves. They decided to eat in Chan's room and watch a movie on his laptop. 

"This is so good hyung!" Changbin moans. Chan chuckles. 

"Well I had help from an amazing cute sous chef." Changbin blushes for the nth time that day. 

"Well I had a handsome head chef lead me the way." Changbin retorts back. 

Chan was surprised at the comeback and choked on the beef noodles. Changbin handed him a drink and patted his back. 

Chan recovers and thanks him. 

"I wasn't expecting that comeback." He admits. Changbin giggles.

"Well it's true." This time it was Chan's turn to blush. 

"Well thank you." 

Without thinking Changbin pecks the others cheek and continues eating as if nothing happened. Chan stared at him but smiled. 

Chan was a pretty average cook. But with the help of Changbin, meals came out 10x better.


	17. Cookies

"Let's bake cookies hyung!" Changbin exclaims.

Chan laughs but nods. 

"Can we please try not to make a mess in the kitchen like last time?" Chan suggests. 

Changbin giggles, "No promises!" 

Chan sighs but follows the younger into their kitchen. 

Changbin pulls out the flour, baking soda, salt, granulated sugar, brown sugar, and chocolate chips. 

Chan pulled out butter, egg and vanilla extract. 

He then preheated the oven. And walked behind the younger. 

He places his chin on the others shoulder and watches as he mixes up the dry ingredients in a medium bowl. 

"May you grab another bowl?" Changbin asks. Chan nods and separates himself from the younger. He grabs another bowl and Changbin grabs the wet ingredients. 

Chan hands the bowl and Changbin happily grabs it. 

"Thank you!" He says and give a light kiss to Chan. 

Chan licked his lips lightly. "Cherry chapstick?" Changbin giggles and nods. 

"It's nice. Suits you very well." Chan says as he goes to grab a baking tray. 

Changbin mixes both the wet and dry ingredients and the dough starts to form. Chan opens up the bag of chocolate chips and starts to dump some in as Changbin mixes. 

"Put more!" Changbin exclaims like a child. Chan laughs and continues to add more. 

"More...........there!" Chan stops his pouring and places the bag on the counter. Changbin continues to mix until all the chips are well mixed into the dough. 

The dough was perfect, not to sticky nor dry. 

"Use hands or ice cream scooper?" Changbin asks. 

"Go for the hands. But wash them first!" Chan quickly says before Changbin stuck his hands into the dough. 

Changbin giggles to himself and quickly washes his hands with soap. Chan following. 

They go to the bowl and stick a hand in grabbing small dough and forming them into balls then placing them on the tray. 

"We need another tray!" Changbin exclaims I'm slight panick. Chan quickly washes his hands and searched for another cookie tray. 

"Do we even have another tray?" Chan asks looking through the pots and pans. Changbin shrugs. 

Chan sighs and pulls a cake tray instead. 

"Why not use the rest of the dough to make a big cookie?" Chan suggests bringing the pan. 

"I call dibs on it!" Changbin says. Chan laughs. "No, you have to share!" 

Changbin pouts and Chan kisses him. "Fine, I'll share." 

Chan grabs the bowl and dumps the dough out with spoon and into the pan. He flattens it a bit. Changbin grabs the cookie tray and opens the oven, placing it in. Chan does the same with the pan. 

The younger closes the oven and Chan puts a timer for them.

"15 minutes and they'll be ready!" Chan happily says. Changbin laughs and nods. 

They spent the 15 minutes watching tv and cuddled up. 

The timer goes off and they both groan. 

"I don't wanna get up." Changbin whines. 

"I don't either." Chan adds. 

"Rock paper scissors?" Changbin suggests. Chan nods. 

They only did 1 round of the game and Changbin lost. Chan laughs as the other gets up in mopey/pouty way. 

Changbin turns the oven off and grabs some mitts. He then opens it and takes out the tray first and then the pan.

"Ahhh hyung! They look so good!" Changbin says as he drools a bit at the cookies. 

Chan gets up from the sofa and goes to the kitchen. "It smells amazing." He says. He grabs a cookie, hissing from the hotness of them. 

He softly blows on the cookie and breaks it in half giving the other to Changbin. He thanks the older and takes the cookie. 

They take a small bite and their eyes widen. "It's so delicious! You did well mixing!" Chan says as he takes another bite. Changbin nods also taking a bite. 

"Can we eat the big cookie!" Changbin asks with excitement. Chan nods and grabs a plate to dump the cookie on it. 

"Try dumping it first." Chan does so. But it didn't come out. 

"Pass me a butter knife." Chan says. Changbin grabs the mention knife and passes it to him. Chan places the knife on one of the sides and starts to go around it. 

He places the knife down and grabs the pan, flipping it upside down on the plate. And the cookie falls right down along with some crumbs. 

"I just cleaned this place!" Changbin complains. 

"I'll clean it up, don't worry!" Chan says in an apologetic tone. Changbin just kisses his cheek. 

Chan grabs the butter knife again and cuts the cookie in half. 

"This is a lot of sugar." Chan says. Changbin nods, "it's not good but it taste real good." 

They take a bit of the cookie and moan at the taste. 

"I'm glad we made cookies today." Chan says as he wraps his arms around Changbin waist. 

"Me too."


	18. Carry me

"Carry me hyung." Changbin says towards Minho and Chan. They both looked at each other. 

"Who are you asking?" Minho asks. Changbin shrugs. 

"Whichever one of you wants to carry me."

Minho nods and just picks up the younger bridal style. "Not gonna lie, I'd thought you'd be heavy." Minho says. 

"I take offense to that." Changbin says. Minho didn't say anything and walked around the dorm with the younger in his arms as Chan follows and watches. 

"Alright I'm tired. Chan hyung." Minho says extending his arms out with the rapper in them. Chan laughs and walks to him. 

Chan places a hand on the small back of Changbin and his other arm under his legs. 

"Got him." Chan says and Minho nods and just walks away from them.

"He was right." Chan spoke. "That you thought I'd be heavy?" Changbin asks. Chan nods. 

Changbin lightly smacks Chan's shoulder. "Rude."

Chan laughs showing his dimples. "Well can you blame us! You're muscular!" Changbin rolls his eyes. 

"Yeah,yeah." Chan just laughs again but lightly. He just starts to walk around the dorm again. 

"So why did you want to be carried?" Chan asks.

"Why in the dorms?" He also adds. Changbin shrugs. "I'm bored and wanted to see if you guys would actually carry me." 

Chan chuckles. "Why?" 

"I guess it was sort of like an experiment? I don't know." He says. Chan nods and takes a seat on the sofa with Changbin still in his arms.

Changbin was about to get off but Chan wrapped his arms around his waist and held up tightly. 

"Stay. You're warm." Chan mumbles. Changbin laughs and snuggles closer to the older. 

A couple minutes later they both ended up falling asleep. Jisung and Hyunjin walked in the living room and saw their position. 

"You know what this means!?" Hyunjin whisper shouts. Jisung shakes his head. 

"One, it means pictures. Two! It means they're together." Hyunjin explains. 

"I don't know about that second explanation but I'm down for the first." Jisung says taking out his phone. Hyunjin doing the same and taking photos of the two from different angles.

They finished and left the two alone while giggling. Changbin was the first to wake up and tried to escape the hold of the leader but Chan had a strong grip on his waist. 

Changbin didn't want to wake up the older since he barely sleeps so he just sighed and leaned back against Chan. He pulled his phone out and just watched video. 

30 minutes later Chan started to stir and slowly opened his eyes. Changbin put his phone away and Chan became fully awake. 

"Hi." Changbin says and Chan gives a light laugh. "Hi." 

"How was your sleep?" Changbin asks. Chan smiles and nods, "Really good. Since you're in my arms." Changbin blushes. 

Chan just chuckles and gives a soft peck on his cheek. Changbin blushes harder. 

"You're cute." Chan comments. "Thanks." Changbin shyly says. 

"Hey guys!" Hyunjin greets with a smug look. Jisung following him. 

"Hi?" Chan says. 

"So. Are you guys like together?" Jisung asks. Chan and Changbin blush at the question. 

"Uh well." Chan stutters out. Changbin just looks at him. 

"Yes." He then says and Changbin shot up from Chan's lap. 

Jisung and Hyunjin looked at him with wide eyes.

"You and Jeongin owe me five bucks!" Hyunjin shouts. 

"You betted on us?" Changbin asks taking a seat next to Chan. Hyunjin and Jisung nodded. 

"Sorry." They both said. 

"It's fine." Chan says. The other two nodded and got up and left them. 

"So we're together?" Changbin asks looking at Chan. 

Chan rubs the back of his neck. "Uh I don't know why I said that. I mean if you're not okay with it then it's okay." 

"No I want to." Changbin blurted out. Chan smiles widely. 

"Really?" 

"Yeah."

Chan turns his body to face the other and Changbin doing the same. 

"Well then let me properly ask you. Seo Changbin, will you make me the happiest leader and be my boyfriend?" Chan asks. 

Changbin giggles and nods. "Yes. I would be more then happy to Bang Chan." 

Chan laughs and kisses Changbin. 

"You owe me 5 bucks Hyunjin!" They heard Jisung shout. They parted from the kiss and laughed. 

All of this because Changbin wanted to be carried.


	19. Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N If 3RACHA was a Rock Band like Day6. Jisung on guitar, Chan on bass and Changbin on drums. Chan and Changbin are already dating.   
> STAN DAY6  
> STAN 3RACHA  
> STAN STRAY KIDS

"You're coming in late Jisung." Changbin says with slight annoyance. Jisung rolls his eyes. 

"I'm not coming in late. You're playing off beat." Jisung retorts back. 

Changbin was about to say something until Chan spoke up. 

"How about a break! We've been practicing for hours." 

They two younger members just mumble and head out the practice room. Chan following and keeping a close eye. 

They went to the cafeteria and grabbed some snacks and sat at a table. Chan and Jisung on one side and Changbin across from Chan.

Changbin, on instinct, started to drum his fingers of the song they were working on. Jisung glared at him. Chan saw and softly grabbed Changbins hand making him stop. 

The younger looked up and saw Chan with a soft gentle look. And Jisung with a glare still etched on his face. The younger got the hint and mumbles an apology. 

Jisung just rolls his eyes and goes back to eating the snacks and going on his phone. He then pulled out earbuds and blasted some song into them. 

Chan let's out a soft sigh and looks at Changbin. The younger doing the same. 

"How you holding up?" Chan whispers for the younger only to hear. Changbin slowly nods. 

"I'm doing okay. Still upset." He says as he looks at Jisung when saying the word 'upset'. Chan got the hint and nods. 

"I'm sorry." He says and Changbin gives him a confused look. 

"What for? This isn't your fault." Changbin says. Chan nods, "I know. But I wrote this song and I didn't think it'd be like this." 

Changbin shakes his head. "Hyung, you know that at one point we will have a small fight. But we get over it." 

"I know but still. Jisung seems even more bothered then before." Chan says and looks over to the other. Jisung still had music blasting in his earbuds. 

"He does. But that's just how he is after hours of practice. His fingers are probably sore from the strings." Changbin explains. Chan nods. 

They stop conversing when they see Jisung pulling his buds out with a sigh. 

"You okay Jiji?" Chan asks softly placing a hand on his shoulder. Jisung nods. 

He looks at Changbin. He takes a deep breath. 

"Hyung, I'm sorry for how I acted back at the practice room. And how I acted when you drummed you're fingers on the table." Jisung says. 

"Don't worry about it Jisung. I'm sorry for how I acted as well." Changbin says and Chan softly smiles at the two. 

"Friends?" Jisung asks. Changbin smiles. "Friends." They both leaned over the table and hugged each other. They parted and went back to their seats. 

"I'm happy you guys made up!" Chan says with a smile. The others nodded. Jisung then stands up. 

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need some ice. My fingers are killing me!" He walks away, leaving the two alone. 

Chan grabs the others hand from across the table and held them tightly. He then brings them up to his lips and kisses them. 

"I'm glad you guys made up." He says still holding Changbins hand. The younger nods. Jisung then returns with ice on his fingers. 

"Shall we head to practice?"  
——  
"One two one two three four!" Changbin shouts as he hits his sticks together creating the tempo. Jisung and Chan soon enter playing in harmony. 

After their break, they went back to practice and gave each other notes on how they should come in or how to play the rhythm. 

They listened to each other and didn't get annoyed by any of it. They all knew they just wanted the best for them. 

They've been practicing for almost two and a half hours. And they've managed to get past the difficult part rhythm. 

The song soon came to an end and everyone let's out a deep breath. Chan smiles tiredly. 

"That was great guys!" Chan exclaimed. Changbin and Jisung high fives each other and then Chan. 

"You were right Binnie. I was coming in late." Jisung says with a small smile. Changbin pats his shoulder. 

"I know. You're welcome though." Jisung just rolls his eyes and laughs. 

Chan smiles at the two. He never thought he'd make his own rock band with two of his friends. Well friend and boyfriend. 

Changbin and Jisung were talking and laughing and Chan just had a warm feeling. He walks over and hugs the two. The others were surprised at the surprise hug. 

"You okay hyung?" Jisung asks. Chan nods and let's the two go, wiping away some tears. 

Changbin places a hand on Chan's cheek and wipes away a stray tear. 

"Sorry. I didn't think I was gonna tear up." Chan laughs lightly. 

Changbin gives him a soft look. "What's wrong babe?" 

"After playing that song and seeing you guys make up and be happy it just made me warm." Chan explains. 

Changbin and Jisung laugh and hug the older. 

"Well we're glad you're happy. This has always been your dream." Jisung says pulling away and Changbin nodding. 

"It has been. It's even more better since I have my friend and my boyfriend." Chan says and smiles at them. 

They hug again and Jisung parted away first. 

"Alright enough of this mushy stuff. I'm hungry." The other two laugh and nod in agreement.   
——  
"Honestly I thought you'd be playing bass." Jisung says to Changbin. 

"Do I look like I play bass?" Changbin asks looking down at his clothing. Chan laughs but nods to what Jisung said. 

"I thought the same when I first saw him." Chan adds and places his arm around Changbins shoulder. 

"Do I not look like a drummer?" Changbin pouts. Chan and Jisung laugh. Chan kisses his cheek. 

"Not really. But it's okay. I thought Jisung would play drums." Chan says. Jisung gasps dramatically. 

"I don't have the physical appearance of a drummer." Jisung says and pushes his dark brown hair back. 

"You don't have any appearance." Changbin says with a slight laugh. Jisung leans over the table and smacks Changbins arm. 

"Ow! I'm your hyung!" Changbin shouts. Jisung just laughs. Chan chuckles lightly but rubs the pained arm.   
——  
Chan didn't think he'd ever debut as a rock group. But he's glad he did. He's glad he met the two most important people during the trainee years. 

He's glad to have made two friends. And then catch feelings for one of them. He's glad his dream has came true.


	20. Bass

Changbin was laying down on his bed in his small apartment. He's been living on his own for about a year now and it gets boring. 

Same routine over and over. Wake up, get ready, eat, school, work, come home, eat and watch tv. He didn't have any hobbies. But recently he's become interested in bass. 

He's been watching YouTube videos of people playing their bass. How they play the hardest bass lines and how they use different techniques. 

He wanted to learn how to tap and slap the bass. It just seemed so amazing to do it. 

He sighs and gets up. He walks to his crowded desk and tries to find his laptop. He removes homework assignments and essays that were overdue. He finally finds his laptop and brings it over to his bed. 

He sits down with his legs crossed and opens up the device. He logs in and opens up safari. He types in 'Bass lessons'. Many results came up and Changbin kept opening and closing tabs. 

Most of the lessons were expensive and he had to set up appointments which were months apart. 

He sighs and keeps looking for lessons. He was about to give up until he saw a link that was titled 'Affordable bass lessons'.

He clicked the link open and the websites open up. It looked professionally done. He scrolls through it and sees a full description of the teacher and what lessons they'll be teaching. 

"Bang Chan is a professional bass player. He's been playing for about 14 years and he's been teaching for about 3 years. One of the most recommended tutors." Changbin read out loud. 

"Lessons are $20 dollars each. No long month appointment needed just sign up and I'll get back to you." He read Chan's description for lessons. 

There was even a profile picture of the male. And Changbin was in awe at the male. He was absolutely breathtaking. 

He was pale but a good kind of pale. His hair was dark/light brown and was slightly wavy. And it was sligtly held back by a white headband and well it honestly made Chan look hot. 

Changbin decided to have Chan as his bass teacher. He was affordable and had the most recommendation. He pulled his phone out and typed in Chan's business phone number into the new message. 

He typed a message of why he wanted to learn the instrument.

"I don't have any hobbies so I'd like to do something in my spare time. I'm a beginner. I became interested in the bass by watching videos." Changbin types out.

He clicked send and now he had to wait. He really hopes he'll hear from Chan soon.   
——  
It's been about a week since Changbin signed up for lessons. And everyday he checked his messages to see if Chan ever got back to him. 

"Anything?" Changbin looked up from his phone and faces Hyunjin. He shakes his head. 

Hyunjin slightly nods and pulls over the apron and walks to the counter. Changbin sighs. 

"Chill. He's probably busy." Changbin nods. 

"Now grab a towel and wipe down tables." Hyunjin says. 

"Isn't that your job?" Changbin says removing himself from the counter. 

"It is. But you're doing nothing so it's your job now." Hyunjin says and cleans around the register and the pastry display. Changbin rolls his eyes and grabs a towel. 

Changbins shifts end and he bids Hyunjin farewell. He pulls out his phone as he makes his way to his car. 

He sees he has a new message and he clicks it right away. He reads the message as he enters his car. 

'Hi Changbin! Chan here. Sorry about getting to you so late. I read the message you left and I'd be more then happy to teach you bass! You gotta have a hobby and if bass is the way to go then let's do it! I am free whenever you'd like. And it can be at my place or yours. Wherever you feel comfortable. Anyways get back to me whenever and let me know. Have a great night! :)' 

Changbin smiled at the simple message and puts his phone away. He drives home and gets to his place. He enters the apartment and decides to take a shower. 

He washes himself and changes into some sweats and a hoodie. He dries up his hair as he walks into the kitchen and makes something to eat. 

His phone vibrates from the counter and he picks it up. 

New message from boizzzzz

Hyunjin: did we have homework for English?

Seungmin: yes you walnut

Jisung: just say you like him🙄

Jeongin: the homework is on page 56. Read the short story and answer the questions on a separate sheet of paper. After that you write a 3 paragraph essay on what you think the story is about on the same sheet. 

Hyunjin: thank you Innie! At least someone was kind enough to explain to me what the homework was. 

Changbin: you should've seen any of that coming 

Hyunjin: you're right 

Jisung: Changbin! Did that guy ever reach back to you?

Changbin: yes he did. He's free whenever and we can do it at my place or his. 

Hyunjin: do it at yours. 

Jisung: I agree

Seungmin: but what if he murders you?

Jeongin: someone's gonna murder Changbin hyung?😰

Changbin: no ones gonna murder me Innie. 

Hyunjin: so when are you doing the lessons?

Changbin: idk yet. I need to get a bass and clean around the place and such. 

Jisung: I know someone who can help you get a bass

Seungmin: I know who's he gonna say

Hyunjin: not this again

Jeongin: I think it's sweet 

Jisung: Minho hyung can help you. I just texted him and he'd be happy to help. 

Changbin: thanks Jisung. Anyways see you guys tomorrow at school, night 

Changbin placed his phone down and eats his dinner. After that he cleans up after himself and heads to bed.   
——  
Morning rolled around and Changbin got ready for the day. He put on his uniform and went out to his car. 

He arrived at school and saw his friends waiting for him at the front gate. 

"Hey guys!" Changbin greets. 

Everyone greets him. 

"So Changbin. Minho says he's got some bass's picked out for you and we can go on over and you can pick one." Jisung explains as they walk to their classes. Changbin nods and thanks the younger.   
——  
Changbin and Jisung bid farewell to the other three and drive to Minho's work. 

They get out the car and walked into the store. Minho peeks his head out from the back storage. 

"Oh hey guys!" He greets and walks over to them.

"Hi hyung!" Jisung greets and places a light kiss on the elders cheek. Changbin laughs as Minho pushes him away slightly.

"So Changbin, you're looking for a bass?" Minho asks as he walks to the front counter with the other two following. 

"Yeah. I need a hobby. It gets boring doing the same thing over and over." Changbin explains. Minho nods and heads to the back room. 

"Do you play hyung?" Changbin ask as Minho grabbed 2 basses and Jisung helped by grabbing two as well. 

Minho shakes his head as he places the 4 instruments on the counter. 

"Nah, I'm not into any musical instruments. Just dance." Minho says. 

"Then why do you work here?" Jisung asks as he went back next to Changbin. 

"The pay is good and the hours are great. I can have take the day off whenever I have dance practice." Minho explains with a slight roll of his eyes. 

The younger ones just nod.

"Anyways! Here are the basses I've picked out for you. There what I think suit you the best." Minho explains. 

Changbin looks at the 4. 

One was red with white. Another was a light blue. The third was all black and the fourth was black with white. 

Minho was right. The ones he picked suited him well. 

"I think you should go with the all black. Cause, and I quote, 'I love dark' end quote." Jisung says. Minho laughs. 

Changbin rolls his eyes but chuckles. 

"I was thinking that one but I also like the one with the white." Changbin says touching the instrument. 

"Go with what you want." Minho says. Changbin nods and points at the black and white bass. 

Minho nods and grabs the bass, he scans it and presses random buttons on it. 

"Because your my friend, I will give you a discount." Minho says placing the bass back on the counter. 

"You can do that?" Changbin and Jisung ask. Minho nods. 

"I get discounts in the store if I'm ever interested. Here's the amp and cable." Minho explains placing the amp and cable on the counter and grabbing the bass bag and placing it in. He zips it up and goes back to the register. 

"Your total is 379." Minho says. 

"What was the price going to be if you didn't give me the discount?" Changbin ask handing him his card. 

Minho swipes the card and hands it back "479." 

Jisung pats Changbins shoulder. "He saved you $100." 

"Thanks hyung." Changbin says as Minho hands him a receipt. 

"No problem. Here you are. Good luck with the lessons." Minho waves them goodbye as they leave and they thank him.   
——  
After dropping off Jisung at his place, Changbin arrived at his apartment and brought his new bass, amp and his backpack with him. He enters his home and takes his shoes off. 

He places the bass on the couch with cautious and places the amp on the floor. He throws his backpack on the floor. 

He takes his phone and opens up the message from Chan. 

He types out a message. 

Changbin: Hi Chan! Glad to hear back from you. Anyways, if you're free (which you probably are since you said you were) can we start the lessons tomorrow at 3pm? My place. Here's my address. 

Changbin sends the message and waits for a response. He didn't wait long as he's phone vibrates. 

Chan: Haha! I am free tomorrow. 3 sounds good. I do have a question

Changbin: Ask away

Chan: Do you have your own bass and amp?

Changbin: Yup! Just bought one today

Chan: Ah great! You're one step ahead!

Chan: I will see you tomorrow at 3. Let me know if anything changes. Bye bye. 

Changbin read the message and locks his phone. He looks around his apartment and realizes he needs to do some serious cleaning. 

He gets up and heads to his room to change out of his uniform. He changes to some sweats and a white baggy shirt that he tucked in slightly. 

He decided to clean his room because it seriously needed some cleaning. He starts with his desk and throws away past assignments and sets aside some overdue essays. 

He smiles proudly at the work and turns around to face his room and his smile faded at the bigger mess. He sighs and gets to cleaning. 

He soon finishes picking up trash and folding clothes and placing them where they belong. He grabs a broom and starts to sweep up the little dust and crumbs. 

He throws it away and smiles at the now clean bedroom. He walks into the living room and kitchen and cleans the kitchen first. 

He places dirty dishes in the sink and wipes the counters clean. He sweeps up the trash and throws it away. He walks into the living room and picks up trash and boxes that had stuff in it. 

He places the box in the storage closet and dusts the tv and the stand. He cleans the coffee table and sweeps the floor.

He sighs and smiles happily at the now clean apartment. He walks over to the couch were the bass and amp were placed. He grabs the amp and places it next to the tv stand and connects it to the outlet. 

He then grabs the bass and opens it up. He sees that Minho added a stand for him. He grabbed it and assembled it. 

He places it next to the amp and places the bass on it. He nods to himself. 

He was getting excited for the lessons tomorrow with the really handsome instructor.   
——  
School was about to end and Changbin was shaking with anticipation. 

The bell soon rings and he runs out the classroom. He heads to his locker to drop off some stuff and pick up a textbook that he needed. 

He opens the locker and rushes to drop things off and pick up things. 

"What's the rush hyung?" Jeongin asks. 

"I gotta get home. My lesson starts in an hour." Changbin explains as he closes his lockers. 

"Ah. Well...." Jeongin rubs the back of his neck. Changbin stops his walking and faces the younger. 

Soon Jisung, Hyunjin, and Seungmin walked up to them. 

"Did you ask?" Hyunjin whispers but the older heard. 

"Not exactly." Jeongin says unsure. 

"Ask me what?" Changbin says impatiently. 

"If you can drop us off." Seungmin bluntly says. 

Changbin sighs and rubs his face. "Seriously. Like today? Right now?" 

The four nodded. 

"Hold on." Changbin says and pulls out his phone. 

Changbin: Hi Chan hyung! So I'm gonna be a little bit late for our lesson. I need to drop off my friends. I hope that's okay?

Chan: Hey! Sure, no worries. When can I head over then?

Changbin: 3:30. I should hopefully be home by then.

Chan: Alright great. See you then. 

Changbin places his phone back in his pocket and sighs. 

"Alright let's go." Changbin says and they walk towards his car. 

"I'm really sorry about this hyung! I know you had your lessons today." Jeongin says apologetically. Changbin shakes his head. 

"It's fine. I don't want you guys dying from this heat." Changbin says turning on the a/c. 

"Excited for your lesson?" Seungmin asks. Changbin nods. 

"I can't wait to start learning and have a talent." Changbin says while laughing. 

The others laugh. 

"Oh hyung you do have talent!" Jeongin says. 

"And what's that?" Jisung asks from the back seat. 

"He can rap and write amazing lyrics." Jeongin says. 

"That's right! His rapping is amazing and the lyrics are deep." Hyunjin says. 

"Why did you stop?" Seungmin asks. 

Changbin shrugs. "I don't know. I've been sorta in a writers block." 

"For 3 years?" Jisung asks. Changbin just nods and soon arrives at the first house. 

"Bye guys. Thanks Changbin hyung." Seungmin says and waves.   
——  
Changbin then drops of Jisung, Jeongin and Hyunjin. He rushes back home, of course with cautiousness. 

He parks in his usual spot and grabs his things and exits the car. He unlocks his front door and makes his way in. 

He takes his shoes off and runs to his room. He checks the time 3:29. 

"Shit!" He yells. He was about to unbutton his shirt when the door bell rings. 

"Oh fuck...Um Coming!" Changbin runs out his room and to the front door. He calms his breathing and fixes himself. He sighs and opens the door. 

There he was. Bang Chan. He was slightly taller then the younger. He was wearing a white tshirt that was tucked into his light blue jeans and with simple black vans. 

Changbin stared at him at awe and Chan gave a light chuckle. 

"Hi! Changbin?" Chan asks having a wide smile that showed his dimples. And Changbin felt his heart rush. 

He shakes his head to clear the thoughts. "Uh hi yes. Come in." Changbin says as he moves to the side. 

Chan thanks him and carries in his bass and amp. Chan takes his shoes off and walks to what seems the living room. 

"I'm sorry about that." Changbin says as he picks up his backpack from the floor. 

"I just got back home." Changbin explains. 

"From school?" Chan asks placing down his things. 

Changbin nods. "Yeah and from dropping off my friends."

"Oh yeah. You mentioned it in the text." Chan says. Changbin nods again. 

"Do you want something to drink?" He offers.

"Water is fine. Thank you." Chan says and Changbin makes his way to grab a glass of water. He hands it to Chan and he thanks him again. 

"Please. Make yourself at home. I'll be right back." Changbin says and rushes out the living room and to his. 

He quickly changes into a black tshirt and adidas sweatpants. He rushes back to the living and sees Chan looking around his apartment. 

Changbin cleared his throat and Chan jumped up a bit. 

"Oh sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy." Chan says rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Oh no. Don't worry about it." Changbin giggles softly. And that giggle did things to Chan's heart. 

The older slightly shakes the feeling and smiles. 

"Shall we get started then?" Chan asks. Changbin nods. 

They grabbed some of Changbins dining chairs and placed it in the living room. Chan connected his amp to a nearby outlet and the lesson began. 

"Let's begin learning the chords first." Chan says. Changbin nods. 

"These are your strings. The first string facing upwards and towards you is your E string." Chan says and strums the said string. 

Changbin nods and plays it. Chan smiles and continues. "The second string is the A." He strums is and Changbin follows. 

"Third string is the D."

Strum. 

"Last string is G." 

Strum. 

Changbin nods and got the strings down. 

"This chord is A minor." Chan says and places his fingers correctly on the string and strums it. 

Changbin tried to place his fingers as shown but it was a bit difficult. Chan noticed and scooted closer to the younger. 

He places his hand on Changbins and helps his fingers to properly be placed. Changbin slightly blushed at the closeness and hoped that the other didn't notice. 

But Chan did. But didn't say anything. He just smiled to himself and continued helping.   
——  
"And the concludes our lesson for today. Your homework is to practice those chords and get your fingers used to the string." Chan says as he pack up. Changbin nods and places his bass on its stand. 

"Here you go." Changbin says handing Chan a 20 dollar bill. Chan nods and thanks him with a smile. 

"So when would you like your next lesson?" Chan asks as he starts to pick up his things and walk towards the door.

"Is how about Saturday? 2pm?" Changbin asks. Chan nods.

"Saturday 2pm."   
——  
Months has passed and Changbin continued his lessons with Chan. He wanted to keep learning the bass and see the older of course. 

Chan was always happy to see the other. Over the past months of teaching him, he started to catch feelings. 

Changbin was feeling the same way as Chan. But he didn't want to say anything to the older. Chan probably had many people confront him of their feelings. And he didn't want to embarrass himself. 

Changbin sighs and continues his homework. Chan had him write his own bass line. Changbin continues playing the rhythm and writing it down on some music sheets. 

He looks at the time on his phone and his eyes widen. He had 3 minutes left before Chan arrived for their lesson. 

He quickly played some chords and wrote them down. He slightly bs it but hey can you blame him?

He grabs the first sheet and places it next to the other. He then cracks his finger and wiggles them. He sighs and quickly plays the line he finished.

Once he finished a knock came from his front door. He placed the bass down and went to open up. 

"Hi!" Chan greets happily. Changbin smiles and greets him. Chan enters the house and takes his shoes off. 

"I finished writing my bass line." Changbin says proudly. 

Chan sits down and takes his bass out. "Great! May I hear it?" Changbin nods. 

He sits down in his seat and grabs the instrument. He adjusts the strap and the bass. 

"Alright. Here I go." Changbin says. 

He plays the bass line that was written in the sheet. He played it at a medium/fast tempo.

He used fingerstyle technique. And a little bit of slap. He needed to practice it more but it worked great with the line he's written. 

Chan bobbed his head to the beat. Soon Changbin finished the line and sighed. 

Chan clapped and smiled. "That was amazing Changbin. You're really coming along way." 

"Thank you! I do need to work more in my slap technique." Changbin says and rubs the back of his neck. 

Chan nods in understanding. "The slap you used was really well fit in the line. I can teach you how to slap and even make a line with just slap." 

Changbin nods happily. "That would be great! Thank you!" 

Chan's heart fastened at the smile Changbin gave him. His cheeks flushed a bit. 

"No problem." He says.

They worked on the technique and Changbin enjoyed it. 

He gotten the technique right away and was able to slap more properly. 

"You're a fast learner! So let's do some slap bass lines." Chan suggests. 

Changbin nods. 

"I'll start and then you can add on." Chan says readying himself. 

Chan starts playing a fast line with the technique they just learned. Changbin prepares himself and listens closely. 

Chan was bobbing his head to the line. And then he looks up Changbin and the younger soon joined him in the line. 

They've never talked about chords or rhythms. But it was like fate. Because as soon as Changbin enters, they were in sync. 

They played the same chords and the same rhythms. Chan looks up at Changbin and gives a light laugh. Changbin also laughing. 

Soon they ended the line and Chan gave Changbin a high five. 

"That was amazing! Wow!" Chan says. 

"It was like fate! Crazy!" Changbin blurts out. 

"Maybe it was fate for me to meet you." Chan says seriously looking at the younger. 

Changbin blushes. "What? What do you mean?" 

Chan realizes what's he said and becomes a blushing stuttering mess. 

"Did I- did I s-say that out loud?" Chan says. Changbin giggles softly and nods. 

"I'm sorry!" Chan says and tips his head down. Changbin shakes his head. 

"It's fine! Really! I um I think the same thing sometimes." Changbin says and looks away from the older. 

Chan looks up and smiles softly. He places his bass down and reached over to Changbin. 

"Really?" Chan asks. Changbin nods. 

"During these months of having you teach me. I've gotten to fall more for you. You're just....handsome." Changbin says with a chuckle. Chan chuckles as well. 

"I never wanted to say anything because you probably have many people tell you that they like you and whatnot." Changbin explains and fiddles Chan's fingers. 

"That's true. I have many people tell me things like that. But I'm a professional instructor and don't have any feelings for them. But you're....you're different from the other people of taught." Chan says watching Changbin fiddle with his fingers. 

Changbin looks up and Chan does the same. 

"How am I different?" He asks. Chan smiles softly. 

"You're determined. You're open minded. Kind, sweet, adorable, handsome. Your giggles and laughs are so adorable and I just wanna hear it everyday! Your smile ugh! The most prettiest smile I've ever seen. I wanna be the cause of that smile." Chan babbles out. 

Changbin just blushes at the words. 

"So you've liked me as well?" As all Changbin could say. 

Chan chuckles with a smile that shows his dimples. "Yes. I've liked you as well." 

"So does that mean...?" Changbin trails off. 

"Means if you will do me the honor and become my boyfriend?" Chan asks. Changbin smiles widely and nods. 

"Yes! I mean uh yeah sure." Chan laughs and kisses the others cheek.  
——  
Chan and Changbin have been dating for 3 years and Changbin moved in with Chan after a year into their relationship. 

Chan continues to teach Changbin bass and they just jam out whenever they had the time. 

Changbin was glad to have become interested in bass. He was glad he found Chan's website. He was glad Chan was able to teach him. 

He was glad that Chan felt the same as he did.


	21. Tutor

Changbin is the smart kid in class. He was top in every subject. He focused his time in his studies. He was a junior and had only about 3 friends. 

Yang Jeongin, a freshman. Cute kid with braces. You can't get mad at him because he was just so adorable. 

Kim Seungmin, a sophomore. Puppy like boy. Full of energy. Mostly scolds Felix and Changbin. Clingy with Jeongin. 

Lee Felix, also a sophomore. A walking meme. Fun boy. Sunshine. Great to talk to whether it be serious or not.  
——  
Chan had trouble in classes and tried his best to study but he just couldn't seem to understand anything that was in his textbooks. 

3 of his friends tried their best to teach the elder. 

Lee Minho, senior just like Chan. He was smart but just didn't like to show it. He was absolutely handsome and knew it. 

Hwang Hyunjin. Sophomore. The prince of his grade. He never showed it but he loves to read different novels. 

Han Jisung. Sophomore. Squirrel like. Does stupid silly stuff but had his own way showing his intelligence.   
——  
"Maybe get a tutor. Because honestly it hurts my brain cells trying to teach you." Minho says as he closes his textbook.

Chan sighs. "I'm sorry. I just don't get it." 

"It's not Chan hyung fault. It's the way you explain it hyung." Jisung points out. 

Minho raises an eyebrow. "What wrong with my explanation?" 

Jisung turns over to Hyunjin, grabs the textbook and opened it. He starts to mimics Minhos voice. 

"So you add this to that and yeah." Jisung looks back at Minho. 

"I understand the lesson but the way you explained that to me, I lost brain cells." Hyunjin says now looking at the problem in confusion. 

Chan sighs. "Maybe I should get a tutor." 

"The school can provide one for you!" Jisung exclaims. 

"How do you know that?" Hyunjin asks. Jisung rubs the back of his neck. 

"I had trouble with science so I asked for extra help and the school provided me a tutor. The tutor is another student who's top of the lesson and in your grade." Jisung explains. 

Chan nods. "I guess I'll do that." 

He packs up his stuff and gets up from their table. 

"You're not gonna eat?" Hyunjin asks. Chan reaches over and takes a bite from his now cold burger. 

"I ate. See you guys later." He says as he walks out the cafeteria. 

"You think he's gonna finish that?" Jisung asks as he grabs the betrayed lunch tray.   
——  
"Hello. How can I help you?" The lady at the front desk asks. 

"Hi. I need a tutor." Chan says. The lady nods and types something into her computer. 

"Name and student ID?" She asks. 

"Bang Chan. 349726." He says as he plays with his ring. 

She types it in and nods. "Senior?" Chan nods. 

"We don't have any tutors for your grade. But there is one who's a Junior. Top of his class. He takes senior classes." The lady explains. 

Chan nods. "That's fine."

She smiles and nods. "Alright. When would you like to start?" 

"Tomorrow. After school." He says. She nods once again. 

"Alright I'll let him know." She says. 

"What's his name?" Chan asks. 

"Seo Changbin."   
——  
Changbin was in his math class. A student aid comes in and hands the teacher a note. 

"Changbin." The teacher says as he hands him the note. Changbin grabs it and reads it. 

'Tutor Session.   
For: Bang Chan (Senior)  
When: 9/20 After school  
Note from student: Meet me at the front gate'

Changbin puts the note away and continues with his notes.   
——  
"Whoa whoa whoa! You're going to tutor The Bang Chan!" Felix shouts. 

Changbin smacks his arm. "Be quiet"

Felix apologizes but continues. "You gonna do it?" 

"Of course he's gonna do it. It's Changbin." Seungmin says taking a sip of his juice.

Jeongin nods in agreement. "Changbin likes to help others." 

Changbin shakes his head. "Not really. I only help you guys because you need it." 

"I'm smarter than Felix." Seungmin says. 

"I have my ways of showing how smart I am!" Felix exclaims. Jeongin giggles as Seungmin and Changbin roll their eyes. 

"Should I do it?" Changbin asks looking at the note. 

Seungmin nods. "It would be useful for him and you."

"How would it be useful to me?" Changbin asks. Seungmin shrugs. 

"You like to study. Tutoring is like studying." 

Changbin sighs. 

Jeongin looks at him and pats his shoulder. Changbin looks up at the younger. 

"You should do it. And who knows! Maybe you guys will be friends."  
——  
The next day rolls around and Changbin was anxious for the school day to end. He had decided that he will yeah The Bang Chan. Popular cool kid. 

He sighs as he looks at the clock hanging on the wall. Couple seconds before the day ended.

The teacher ended the lesson early and assigned homework. Everyone packed up and soon the bell rang. 

Changbin once again sighed as he slowly packed up. He walks out the classroom and was greeted by Seungmin and Felix. 

"Hey hyung." Seungmin greets. Felix just smiles and waves at the older. 

Changbin greets back and they caught up with Jeongin. 

"Are you heading to the front gates?" Changbin asks the three. They nodded. 

"Great. That means I don't have to walk alone when I meet up with Chan." Changbin says still feeling anxious. 

"Nervous?" Seungmin asks. Changbin nods. 

"Don't worry hyung! You'll be great!" Jeongin exclaims. 

"Fighting Changbin!" Felix shouts pumping his fist up in the air. 

They laughed and soon arrived at the front gates where they saw Chan and his friends. 

"Wah they seem intimidating." Jeongin mumbles and scoots closer to Seungmin. 

They were the popular cool kids. Anyone would get intimidated by the small group of boys. 

"Well I guess I'm off. See ya." Changbin says and waves them farewell. 

The three wave back and start to head out the school area.

Changbin takes a deep breath and walks up to Chan and his group. 

They were laughing to a joke that Jisung said. 

Minho was the first to notice Changbins appearance. And soon everyone noticed. 

Changbin felt small compared to them. 

"Hello. I'm Seo Changbin." Changbin greets. 

They were kind and said hello back. 

"Seo Changbin? Ah! My tutor!" Chan exclaims. Changbin just nods. 

"I didn't think you'd actually get a tutor." Minho says. 

"My grades are dropping. I need as much help as I can." Chan explains. 

"All I'm gonna say is Good luck. Chan has a hard time understanding lessons." Jisung says. Changbin just nods softly. 

"See ya hyung!" Hyunjin shouts as the three walks away. 

"Sorry about them." Chan says. Changbin shakes his head. 

"It's fine. They kinda remind me of my friends." Changbin says. 

"Well shall we go to my place?" Chan asks pointing to the direction of his home. Changbin nods. 

They walked out and had small conversation along the way. 

"So you're a junior? But taking senior classes?" Chan ask. Changbin nods. 

"Well wouldn't you have technically skipped a grade?" Chan asks. 

"Not exactly. I have 2 junior classes." Changbin explains. 

"Which are?" Chan asks. 

"English and history." Changbin says.

"Well you're in luck! I just so happen to be excellent in those subjects." Chan says with a dimples smile. 

"Then what exactly am I tutoring you in?" Changbin asks. 

"Math, Physics, Korean Literature, and Psychology." Chan lists the subjects. 

"That's a lot. Do you seriously not understand anything in the classes?" Changbin asks surprised at the many subjects he needs to teach. 

Chan shakes his head. "I have trouble focusing. The lessons tend to get boring because of how the teachers explain it." 

"Well I hope I won't bore you." Changbin says. Chan laughs. 

"Probably not." 

They arrived at Chan's house and enter in. They take their shoes off and Chan leads them to the kitchen. 

"Alright! Want some snacks and drinks before getting started?" Chan offers kindly. Changbin nods. 

"You don't say a lot, do you?" Chan asks. 

"I'm sorry." Changbin says. Chan shakes his head. 

"Don't be sorry. I get it. I'm new to you and you're not yet comfortable." Changbin looks at him surprised. 

"I was the same before high school." Chan laughs. Changbin just nods again. All this nodding and he's neck will break. 

"Shall we?" Chan ask motioning upstairs. Changbin nods. 

Chan had brought some chips and lemonade. They went in his room and Changbin took a look around. 

His bed was in the middle of the room. A desk was on the far left corner. On the wall, there was many awards and medals hanging. 

"What are these?" Changbin aks pointing to the wall. 

"Ah those are my medals from when I was in a swim team back in Australia." Chan explains walking over to him. 

Changbin nods and looks at the medals again. There was so many of them. They were all first place. Some of participation and others of acknowledgement. 

"How long did you swim?" Changbin asks turning away from the medals. Chan motions for him to take a sit on his desk chair and Changbin sits. 

"Uh since I was like 7? So about 7 years. I quit when I was moving here." Chan explains and takes a sit in his bed. 

Changbin nods in understanding. 

"Enough about my swimming. Let's get started." Chan says and grabs his materials. Changbin nods.   
——  
"The question is asking what the theme is." Changbin says more to himself as he looks at the textbook. 

"Theme is?" Chan draws out. 

"The message the story is giving to the reader." Changbin explains. Chan nods. 

They just finished reading a small passage from Korean literature and answering the following questions. 

"So what do you think the theme is?" Changbin asks looking at Chan. 

Chan places a finger on his lip and taps it. 

"I think the message it's giving is that you can find love anywhere and from anyone. And that one should appreciate that feeling because they may never receive that from anyone else." Chan says. 

Changbin nods slowly, a bit surprised at the words.

"That's correct. I was thinking the same thing." Changbin says and watches as Chan writes down what he said. 

"You're a great tutor. I actually understood everything." Chan says happily. 

"I'm glad I was able to help you." 

Chan nods and finishes up his writing and looks at the younger. 

"Me too." Chan says giving a dimpled smile.

Changbins heart melted at the sight.   
——  
"Changbin! Changbin!" The mentioned boy turns his head and sees Chan running up to him. 

Chan catches up to him and bends over trying to catch his breath. 

"Are you okay?" Changbin asks handing him a bottled water. Chan gladly takes it and chugs its. 

"Thank you! I just ran from the third story." Chan explains. Changbin just nods. 

Chan clears his throat and hands Changbin a small packet. 

Changbin grabs it and looks at it. It was a math test Chan had mentioned to him. They worked hard for him to understand the lesson in order to pass it. 

"You got an A!" Changbin exclaims. Chan nods happily. 

"All thanks to you!" Chan says and attacks the younger with a hug. 

People who were walking by were surprised. The Bang Chan was hugging someone who was just a nerd. 

Changbin blushes. Chan released him. "Oh sorry! I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable." Chan says rubbing the back of his neck. 

Changbin giggled. Boy, did that giggle make Chan's heart do flips. It was rare for the older to hear the other laugh.

"It's fine." Changbin says. 

Chan nods. "Oh Um can you tutor me tomorrow? We're learning a new lesson for math." 

Changbin smiles and nods. "See you tomorrow then." Chan waves him goodbye and walks away.   
——  
"So how's the tutoring?" Hyunjin asks taking a fry from Chan's tray. 

"Great. I'm actually learning and understanding." Chan says not bothered by the younger taking his food. 

"And you weren't understanding from my help?" Minho asks. 

"Your explanations were terrible!" Jisung says rolling his eyes. Minho throws a piece of bread. 

"No offense Minho. But you're explanations were pretty bad. But with Changbin. He just makes things much clearer and understandable. He even does examples in order to show me. He's amazing." Chan says with a spark in his eyes. 

Hyunjin smirks and waves his finger towards the older. 

"Sounds like someone has a crush." 

Chan flushes a bit and shakes his head. 

"I do not. He's just a friend!" He defends himself. 

"Oooh a friend! That's how it starts hyung!" Hyunjin says laughing.

"No it doesn't!" Chan shouts. Hyunjin rolls his eyes and points towards Jisung. 

The squirrel boy was staring at Minho with awe as they were talking. Chan scoffs. 

"Well that's Jisung. I'm different then him." Hyunjin once again rolls his eyes. 

"You have a spark in your eyes when you talk about Changbin hyung." Hyunjin says pointing to his eyes. Chan flushes again. 

"Speak of the devil. There he is." Hyunjin says pointing towards the cafeteria doors. 

Chan turns his head and sees Changbin with three other boys. 

"You should invite them to sit here." Jisung says now focusing on their conversation. 

"Are you sure?" Chan asks looking at the three boys next to him. They all nod. 

"We need new people. I'm low key getting tired of these two." Minho says pointing to Jisung and Hyunjin. 

Chan laughs as the two throw some fries at the older. He gets up from the table, "Alright I'll be back." 

Chan jogs up to Changbin and his friends. He taps the youngers shoulder and Changbin turns around at the source. 

Chan smiles and waves at him. 

"Oh hey hyung." Changbin greets. The three boys stopped at witnessed the scene. 

"Oh my gosh! It's Bang Chan!" Felix squeals. Seungmin rolls his eyes and Jeongin giggles. 

"Hi! My names Lee Felix and I am just a huge fan." Felix says making his way between the two. 

"Dude, he's a student not a pop star." Seungmin says and makes his way as well. 

"Hi, Kim Seungmin. Nice to meet you." Seungmin says as he bows. Chan bows as well and smiles. 

"And I'm Yang Jeongin!" Jeongin exclaims and bows as well. Chan chuckles and bows. 

"Hi, nice to meet you guys. I was just wondering if you'd like to join us at our table." Chan says. 

"Us?! At your table?! Oh my gosh yes!" Felix exclaims making people stare. 

"Stop being so loud, people are staring. We'd be happy to join you." Changbin spoke. Chan smiles and nods. 

He led them to his table. 

"Guys! This is Changbin, Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin." Chan introduces. 

"Oh my! You're adorable!" Jisung shouts and jumps up from his seat, making his way to Jeongin. 

"Ah thank you." Jeongin shyly smiles showing his braces a bit.

"Wah! You have braces! That makes you even cuter!" Jisung gushes at the small boy.

"You're gonna scare him off Jisung." Minho scolds. 

Jisung didn't listen and just pinches Jeongins cheeks. 

"Hello, I'm Hyunjin. That one over there is Jisung. And that's Minho hyung." Hyunjin says introducing himself. 

They take a seat and start to converse. 

"So Changbin hyung. How's tutoring Chan?" Hyunjin asks with a slight smirk. 

"Ah, well it's going well. He's a fast learner." 

Minho and Hyunjin chuckled a bit. 

Jisung burst out laughing. "Hyung? A fast learner?!" 

Chan glares at them. They stopped laughing and coughed.

Changbin giggles and Chan's glare was replaced with love in his eyes. 

Everyone at the table noticed except Changbin.  
——  
Changbin continued to tutor Chan. And over the months, Changbin started to feel different around the older. 

Whenever Chan smiles and his dimples shows, Changbins heart flutters at the sight. When Chan laughs, Changbin can't help but smile at the beautiful sound. 

"Changbin hyung, what's this word?" Jeongin asks. 

Changbin was spacing out. "Hyung?" Jeongin calls out. 

Seungmin looks up from his book and lightly shakes the others shoulder. Changbin came back to reality and looks at the two. 

"I'm sorry. What were you asking?" Changbin says looking at Jeongins textbook. 

"You were thinking about him again, weren't you?" Seungmin says. 

Changbin doesn't say anything. 

"That's 'iryoil'." Changbin says. 

Jeongin nods and thanks him. 

"Hyung? I think you should confess." Seungmin says. 

"Who's confessing?" Felix asks as he walks up to them with Hyunjin.

"Nothing." Changbin hurriedly says. 

Hyunjin gives a questioning look and then snaps his fingers. 

The other boys looked at him. 

"You have a crush on Chan hyung." Hyunjin says with a slight smirk. Changbin blushes and looks down at his book, pretending to read. 

Hyunjin places his book down and bends over to face the older. 

"I'm right. And you're in luck." Hyunjin says making the other look up. 

Hyunjin stands up and smiles. 

"I have a plan."  
——  
"No." Chan says. Hyunjin pouts. 

"Why not?" He whines. 

"Hyunjin. If Jisung and Minho want to get together they will. On their own!" Chan points to him before Hyunjin said anything. 

"Please hyung? I told Jisung I'd help him." Chan just sighs. 

"No." 

"Pleaseeeee."

"No."

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Hyunjin draws out the e and it becomes annoying. 

"Fine!" Chan shouts. Hyunjin claps his hands and jumps up and down. 

"Great! I'll let him know!" Hyunjin says and walks away. 

He meets up with Changbin and the other and smiles. 

"Plan A is a go!" He exclaims.   
——  
"Why are we here hyung?" Minho asks as he and Chan exits out of Chan's car into a small park. 

"I can't hang out with my friend?" Chan says with a chuckle. Minho chuckles as well and nods. 

"So you and Jisung?" Chan starts. Minho looks at Chan. 

"What about us?" He asks continuing their walk. 

"Do you like him?" 

Minho laughs. 

"Hyung, don't you know?" Chan turns his head towards Minho in confusion. 

"We're dating." As well Minho said. 

"Wait what? But Hyunjin said-." Chan didn't finish his sentence when he notices Minho pointing up ahead. 

"Is that Changbin?" He asks but already knowing. 

Chan looks and sees it is Changbin. 

He was dressed in a black shirt and light blue jeans. He look nervous. 

"I'll be in the car." Minho says with a knowing smile. Chan was about to say something but Minho was already running away. 

He sighs and walks up to Changbin. 

"Hey. What are you doing here?" Chan asks. 

"Chan. You're popular. And I'm just a nerd." Changbin says. Chan didn't say anything. 

"But I know that you like me. Just as much as I like you." Changbin continues. 

"Hyunjin told you." Chan says not really upset. 

Changbin nods and continues. 

"I didn't think I was going to end up having a crush on you. But I did. And I don't regret it. I'm glad I was able to be your tutor." 

Chan smiles softly and walks closer to the younger. 

"I'm glad too. Because I didn't see you as a nerd. I saw you as you. You're smart and kind. And I ended up falling for you." 

Changbin smiles. 

"Bang Chan. Would you be my boyfriend?" Changbin asks shyly. 

Chan nods. "I'd be happy to be your boyfriend." 

They hugged and smiled. 

Changbin is a smart student. Top of his class. 

Chan is a popular cool kid. Didn't really do well in his studies. But that all changed when he got Changbin as a tutor.


	22. Upset

"Maybe we shouldn't be together." Changbin says as he walks out of Chan's room. 

Chan stared at the door that was closed. He sighed and sat on his bed.

He and Changbin got into another fight. These arguments have been happening constantly. They occurred as soon as they debuted as Stray Kids. 

Chan didn't have time for himself nor for Changbin. He focused on his music and the upcoming comeback. 

They tried to talk about it. They wanted to fix their relationship. Changbin wanted to help Chan as much as possible with producing. It was a small way of spending time together. But Chan never asks for his help. He even pushes him away. 

And it always resulted in an argument.

"You push me away whenever I try to talk to you or even help with the producing." Changbin explains. 

"You always ask Jisung for help." 

"It just feels like you don't see me as a member." 

Chan never spoke when he said that last part. 

"I'm sorry." Chan says and tries to reach over to the other. Changbin moves away and that hurt Chan. 

"Are you sorry as my leader or as my boyfriend?" Changbin asks. 

"Both." Chan says. Changbin tears up. 

"You always say sorry but never make the effort to change." Chan felt guilty as he watches the tears run down the others cheek. 

Changbin wipes them away in anger. He hated crying in front of people. Especially in front of Chan. Made him feel weak. 

"I promise to make an effort" Chan says wanting to hug the other but held himself back. 

Changbin shakes his head. "I've heard that before." 

He turns around, about to walk out the door. 

"Maybe we shouldn't be together." 

And that was the last thing Changbin said before leaving Chan alone. 

Chan didn't notice the tears that were falling down until he heard Jeongin ask in worry. 

Chan quickly wipes them away and gives a forced smile. 

"I'm fine Innie. Is there something you need?" Chan ask. 

"I wanted to check up on you. Changbin came into the room crying. He said you guys had a small fight." Jeongin says taking a seat next to the leader. 

Chan had a face of guilt and worry. 

"Seungmin and Jisung are comforting him. Felix will be in here in a minute." Jeongin says. 

Chan nods. "What happened hyung?" 

Chan took a shaky breath. "He said I didn't see him as a member. And that I don't make the effort to change how I treat him. He said that maybe we shouldn't even be together." 

Jeongin wipes a tear away. Felix comes in and sits next down to the other. 

"I'm caught up with everything. Hyung, don't take this the wrong way. But this is kinda your fault." Felix says. 

Jeongin smacks him. Felix just shrugs. 

"I know it's my fault. I-I don't want to lose him. I don't want to l-lose Changbin." Chan says his voice breaking. Felix and Jeongin hug him.

"What are you going to do hyung?" Jeongin asks grabbing some Kleenex and handing it over. Chan thanks him as he takes it. 

"I'm gonna apologize. I'm gonna start to change. I'll prove it to him that I will change." Chan says wiping away the dry tears. 

"As his leader or boyfriend?" Felix asks. 

Chan felt the déjà vu from the question. 

"Both." Chan answers. 

"Apologize more as his boyfriend though. He needs boyfriend Chan, not leader Chan." Jeongin says. 

Chan nods and sighs.   
——  
Changbin had his head on Jisungs lap. The squirrel boy was running his hand through the others hair. Soothing him down. 

Changbin was sniffling and his eyes were puffy. Seungmin held onto his hand and was rubbing small circles on it. 

"Feeling any better?" Seungmin softly asked. Changbin shrugged. Jisung started to play with the elders earring. 

"You didn't mean what you said, right?" Jisung asks slowly. Seungmin gave him a look and Jisung just shifted his eyes down to the boy on his lap. 

Changbin shook his head. "Of course not. I love him too much to lose him. I just wish he makes changes." 

He sat up from the others lap and Seungmin let his hand go. Changbin felt his eyes become watery but he held them back. 

"Why does he only ask you for help? I'm here too." Changbin whispers and looks at Jisung. 

Jisung felt guilty that their fight involved him. That he was a small problem to their relationship. 

"I'm sorry hyung. I didn't know. He wouldn't tell me why you weren't working with us." Jisung says reaching over for the others hand. 

"Are you going to apologize? Or wait for him?" Seungmin asks. Changbin shrugs. 

The vocalist was about to say something until they heard a soft knock coming from their door. 

They all looked at each other and Jisung motions for Seungmin to open it. 

The boy stands up and goes to the door. He barely opens it and checks to see who it is through the small opening. 

He looks back and leaves the room closing the door behind him. 

"What do you want?" He whispers. Chan sighs. 

"Can I please speak to Changbin? I need to apologize to him." Chan explains. 

Seungmin sighs. "Give me a sec." He enters the room and the two boys looked at him. 

"It's Chan hyung. He wants to talk to you." Seungmin says. Changbin just nods. 

"You gonna be okay?" Jisung asks standing up. Changbin nods again. 

"Okay. You know where to find us." He says and walks out with Seungmin. 

Chan enters the room and closes the door. Changbin swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat.

Chan takes a seat on the chair where Seungmin once was.

Chan takes a deep breath and exhaled. 

"I'm sorry. As your boyfriend." Chan says. 

Changbin didn't say anything. So Chan continued. 

"I'm really sorry for how I treated you. Whether it's during work or not. I love you. So much. And I don't want to lose you. You know that, right?" Chan asks. 

Changbin slowly nods. Chan slowly reaches over for his hand and the other lets him. 

"I never meant to make you cry. I never meant to hurt you. I never wanted to be the reason for your tears." Chan says his voice trembling. 

Changbin could no longer hold in his tears. They started to run down his face. Chan quickly wiped them away. 

"I love you so much Seo Changbin. You mean the absolute world to me. And as your boyfriend, I really do mean it when I say I'm sorry." Chan says. 

Changbin didn't say anything and continued to let the tears roll down his cheek. 

"And as your leader. I'm sorry. Not asking you for help is my fault. And it doesn't make me a great leader. I'm supposed to help you and ask for help." 

"Why do you ask him for help?" Changbin finally spoke. 

"I don't know why. Maybe it's because you're my boyfriend and I don't want to overwork you." Chan says. 

"But I'm a member of this group. I'm not just your boyfriend. I need to contribute into it. Not just by rapping and dancing." Changbin says.

Chan nods. "I know. And trust me. For now on, I will ask you for help. I will ask you to come to the studio with us." 

Changbin nods. "I will make the effort to change. To change all the things I have done in the past. But please. Don't leave me." Chan says as tears fall. 

Changbin reaches over slowly and wipes them away. 

"Do you promise? I don't want anymore empty promises." Changbin whispers. Chan nods. 

"I promise. For real this time." 

Changbin nods. 

"I love you too. I also don't want to lose you." Changbin says. Chan smiles softly.   
——  
After their make up, things have gotten better. Chan asks Changbin for help at the studio and with lyrics. 

And on their breaks, Chan takes some days off from the studio and takes Changbin out for dates. 

They were happier then before. 

Being happier was much easier then being upset. And Chan didn't want Changbin to be upset. So he put in the effort just like he promised. 

And Changbin couldn't be happier.


	23. Photo

Snap

Changbin looks over to the sound and sees Chan with his Polaroid camera. 

He smiles at the elder. Chan gives him his dimpled smile and shows him the photo. 

It was a side profile photo. Changbin looks handsome in it. Especially with the sun setting in the background. 

They were on their balcony and enjoying the cool breeze. 

"I look terrible." Changbin says as he looks at the photo again. 

"No you don't! You look stunning!" Chan says. 

"My hair is sticking up everywhere. You can see the hickey on my neck!" Changbin gasps as he sees the dark bruise that was left by Chan.

Chan just chuckles and kisses his cheek. "That's why you look stunning." Changbin just rolls his eyes. And goes back into their room. 

Chan follows and watches as Changbin gets into bed. 

Chan takes another photo. The younger looks at him with a playful glare. 

Chan chuckles again and places the camera down but bringing the new developed photo. 

He climbs into bed and Changbin places himself between the elders legs. Chan wraps one arm around his waist and brings the photo into view. 

"Why do you take photos of me?" Changbin asks as he lightly grabs the Polaroid. 

"I like to keep the most memorable memories." Chan says with a light shrug. 

"I'm your most memorable memory?" Changbin asks slightly turning his head to look at the other. Chan nods. 

"Of course." Chan says and grabs the photo, placing it on the bedside drawer. 

Changbin leans his body back onto Chan's chest and Chan wraps both arms around him tightly. 

"This is a memorable moment." Changbin says with a giggle. 

"You're right!" Chan says and quickly let's go of the other and grabs his camera. 

He places himself back where he was and they fix themselves again. 

"Smile!" Chan says as he places a kiss on the others cheek. 

Snap

Chan places the camera down and grabs the photo. They watch as it slowly starts to develop. 

"You look cute." Chan says. 

"A mess." Changbin retorts. 

"A cute mess." Chan defends and kisses the back of his head.  
——  
"Changbin!" Chan falls out to the younger. Changbin enters their room. 

"Yes hyung?" He asks as he sees Chan laying in bed. 

"I'm bored!" Changbin giggles and sits on the edge of their bed. 

"We can watch a movie or play video games?" Changbin suggests. Chan rolls over on his side and looks at Changbin. 

"Video games then movie." Chan says. 

Changbin nods and pats the others hip. "Then get up." 

Chan whines but sits up. They make their way to the living room and Changbin turns on the Switch. 

He hands Chan a controller and takes a seat next to him. 

"Smash bros.?" Chan asks. Changbin nods.  
——  
"I hate you Captain Falcon!" Chan groans out as his character falls off the screen. 

Changbin had quit playing after 2 hours of playing. He was watching Chan get his butt kicked in he game and it was funny. 

Changbin giggles as Chan sighs loudly. 

"Just quit hyung." Changbin says. 

Chan nods and closes the game. 

He places the control on the coffee table and places his head on Changbins lap. 

"What movie should we watch?" Changbin asks as he runs his hand through Chan's brown locks. 

"Binge watch Jurassic Park?" Chan suggests. Changbin nods. 

Chan gets up and goes to the kitchen to grab snacks and drinks as Changbin puts the movie on.  
——  
"I'm telling you if I was to make the park, I wouldn't make a hybrid out of a t-Rex and velociraptors." Changbin babbles out. 

They were watching Jurassic World and Changbin was getting a bit upset when they found out the hybrid had velociraptor dna in it. 

Chan chuckles and snaps a photo of the younger. Changbin looks and sees the flim coming out. 

"I hope it's not a photo of me speaking mid sentence cause that will be ugly." 

Chan laughs and shakes his head. He shows the photo and it was Changbin with a slight pouty face. 

"That's a moment to remember." Chan says as he kisses the others cheek. 

Changbin gets up and walks to the tv. "This lady has been wearing these heels and running in them! How are her ankles not broken!" 

Chan snaps another photo of Changbin pointing out the heels. 

"This is for sure is memorable!" Chan says with laughter. 

Changbin walks back to the couch but stands on top of it. 

"I'm just saying! If I was her, I would've definitely broken my ankles!" Changbin throws his arms up to show his statement. 

Chan laughs. "I genuinely believe that. But I feel like if you fell, they would left it in and just say it was in the script." 

Changbin giggled and sits on the couch but was facing Chan. 

The Australian places a hand on the others cheek and smiles.

Changbin smiles back and lays down, head on Chan's lap. 

Throughout the end of Jurassic world and the beginning of Fallen Kingdom, Changbin had fallen asleep and Chan took this as an advantage. 

He carefully grabs his camera and adjusts the settings where the flash was off. 

He moves it far enough to take the photo. He snaps it and got scared when the loud whirling noise started. 

He looks down and sees Changbin still asleep. He lets out a breath and grabs the photo. 

He continues to take photos and was happy with the amount he had. 

"Satisfied with the photos?" Chan flinches at the voice. 

"You're awake?" He asks. Changbin nods and sits up, rubbing his eyes in a cute way. Of course Chan snapped the photo. 

Changbin gives him a look and Chan chuckles softly. 

"I just had too! Look how cute you are!" Chan says showing the photo. 

"I do look cute." Changbin says. 

Chan nods and gets up to grab a medium sized box from the bookshelf.

Changbin watches as Chan opens it up and sees many different photos and notes. 

"Is this?" Changbin asks picking out a small note he recognized. 

Chan nods. 

"My favorite memorable moments." Chan says. 

The box was full of photos of the two. Some before they dated, others at the beginning of their relationship till now. 

Their was even small notes that they gave to one another. And Chan kept all of them. They were his favorite moments. 

Changbin grabs some of the photos and they were mostly of him. 

"That's why you kept taking pictures of me." Changbin says as he skins through them. 

Chan nods. "Cause every second I spend with you is the most memorable moment." 

"That's cheesy." Changbin giggles and Chan laughs. 

"Yeah, but that's just how it is." 

Changbin smiles and kisses Chan. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"You're my most memorable moment too." Changbin says with a smile. 

Chan loves to take photos of Changbin. Because he was his favorite moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N aight Just a heads up!  
> THE NEXT 10 CHAPTERS WILL BE MATURE CONTENT. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE READING THAT PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH ME AND I WILL GET BACK TO WRITING SOFT CHAPTERS!


	24. Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

Chan and Changbin have been dating for a year and they haven't gone far other then making out. And Chan always got hard from it.

Changbin always noticed it but just didn't know how to help. And Chan always reassured him that he didn't have to do anything. 

Changbin always felt a bit bad that he didn't know how to help and he wanted to learn how to pleasure his leader. But he didn't know who to ask.  
——  
Chan and Changbin were seated on the leaders bed and making out. It started off slow but Changbin pushes it and starts going faster. 

Chan noticed and followed suit. He licked the bottom of Changbins lip and the younger opened up. 

Chan stuck his tongue in and roamed around the warm wet cavern and Changbin softly moaned. 

Changbin pulled away and placed himself on Chan's lap. He looked up at the elder shyly. 

"Chan hyung. I don't know how to do anything....sexual." Changbin says softly. Chan looks at him and smiles. 

"It's okay Binnie. I can teach you." Changbin nods and let's Chan teach him. 

The Australian grabs the others waist. "Move your hips like this." Chan says as he helps moves Changbins hips against his crotch. 

Chan groans softly and Changbin whimpers as he felt his hard dick against the other. 

"Yeah, just like that." Chan says as he places his lips on Changbins neck and kisses it. 

Changbin softly starts panting and picks up his pace a bit. Chan started leaving hickeys on the others neck and groans. 

Changbin stop his movements and Chan looks at him. "Can we...can we have sex?" He shyly asks. 

Chan's eyes widen. 

"Are you sure? We can take it slow and do something else. Like a blowjob." Chan offers. Changbin shakes his head. 

"I want to. Please." Changbin whines. Chan nods. 

He removes the younger off his lap and starts to unbuckle his jeans. He took them off and was left in only his boxers. 

"Take off your pants." Chan says. Changbin quickly does so and started to feel a bit shy. He lowers his shirt over his bulge. 

Chan removes his hand from the shirt. "Don't be shy baby." Changbin blushes and nods. 

Chan softly pushes the other down on the bed and Changbin was laying on his back. 

Chan gets on top and kisses Changbin softly. He starts to move down and lifts the black shirt and kisses down Changbins chest. 

The younger was breathing heavily and moaning softly. Chan started to bite down softly around the chest and playing with Changbins nipples. 

Changbin gasped and moaned from the sensitivity coming from his nipples. Chan stopped and started to kiss Changbins inner thighs and leaving bite marks as well.

He hooks his fingers around the band of his boxers but looks up at the younger to continue. 

Changbin nods and Chan takes off the garment. Changbins dick sprung up and Changbin tries to cover it. 

"It's okay Binnie." Chan says removing his hands. 

Chan looks at the size and sees its a bit smaller then his own. But he didn't mind it. 

"I'll need to prep you." Chan says. "Shit, we don't have lube." He says. 

Changbin places a hand on Chan's wrist causing him to look up. 

He didn't expect to see Changbin with his mouth open in such a seductive way. 

Chan gulps and feels his dick leak precum. He sticks two fingers in the open mouth and Changbin softly closes his mouth and swirls his tongue around the digits. 

Chan groans at the sight. Changbins cheeks were flushed and drool was dripping from the corners of his mouth. 

Chan slowly removes his fingers from the warm mouth and sees them well soaked. 

Changbin whines at the lost feeling but was soon replaced with a light moan. 

Chan slowly enters one finger into him. Changbin winces at the pain. 

"Try to relax. It'll go in easier." Chan says rubbing his thighs to relax him. Changbin did relax and Chan was able to slip his fingers in with ease. 

Changbin felt weird and uncomfortable at the feeling. Chan noticed. 

"It's okay. It'll get better. I promise." Changbin nods and Chan starts to move his fingers in and out of the younger. 

Changbin moaned when the older started to pick up a faster pace. 

"Chan... I'm ready." Changbin says panting. 

Chan nods and removes his fingers causing Changbin to groan. 

Chan spits onto his hand and rubs it onto his dick, pumping it at the same time. He then slips between Changbin legs and the younger automatically wrapped his legs around Chan's torso. 

Chan lines himself at Changbins entrance and places both hands onto the youngers hips. 

"Ready?" He asks. Changbin nods and Chan slowly pushes his tip in and Changbin groans at the slight pain. 

Chan rubs small circles on his hips trying to sooth him. 

Chan continues to push himself in until he was fully in. He doesn't move and just waits for Changbin to get adjusted. 

After awhile Changbin got adjusted to Chan's size and the pain faded away. He nodded and Chan started to move in and out. 

The squishing noises made Changbin slightly flush. He couldn't believe it was coming from him. 

Chan was trying to find Changbins prostate so he kept going in and out. Changbin was moaning from it. 

Chan got slightly frustrated and just slammed into the tight hole. And from Changbins reaction, it seemed like he found his spot. 

Changbin moaned loudly and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. His back arched and was stumbling on his words.

"R-right th-there~" He manages to say. Chan kept slamming into the younger and Changbin couldn't see straight.

"Chan~" He moaned out. Chan found it cute how Changbin was crying out his name. 

Changbins hips started to buck up and Chan held him down. 

"For someone who's innocent, sure seems to take me in so well." Chan groans out. 

He slows his pace and Changbin whines.

Chan deep chuckles. "So my innocent baby loves to be fucked, huh?" 

He slams right back in and Changbin gasps from the sudden action. 

"Chan...pl-please..." Changbin softly says. Chan raises an eyebrow. 

"Please what?" He asks. Changbin swallows his spit before saying, "Please fuck me." 

Chan didn't say anything else and bucked his hips. 

The room was filled moans, groans and gasps. The sound of skin slapping filling the room as well. 

Chan kept slamming into Changbins spot and the younger started to feel a knot forming. 

"I-I'm clo-close." Changbin warns. Chan just grunts and continues abusing the hole. 

Changbin let out a loud moan, his back arching as he came on his chest. 

Chan was still trying to catch his own high. So he kept going in and out of Changbin. The younger was whining at the over sensitive. 

"Hy-hyung hur-hurts..." Changbin whimpers. 

"I'm almost close." Chan says and leans down to kiss the younger. Changbin kisses back and his whines and whimpers were muffled. 

And without any warning the older released inside of the younger. 

"Ah fuck..." Chan pants out. He lightly kisses the younger. 

"I'm sorry." He says, his kindness coming through.

He carefully pulled out and watches as his seed slowly pools out of Changbins hole. 

Changbin felt tired and he slowly closed his eyes. 

"We need to get cleaned up." Chan says trying to wake the younger. 

Changbin just whines and shakes his head. 

"Come on, I'll help you get washed up." Chan says grabbing Changbins wrists. 

He got the younger up and they showered together. 

Chan changed the sheets and Changbin automatically threw himself on the bed. 

Chan chuckles and lays down with him.

"Well I'm no longer innocent. Or a virgin." Changbin says with a breathy laugh. Chan laughs as well and nods. 

"Sorry not sorry." Chan says and kisses him.


	25. Friends with Benefits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

"Ah fuck~" Chan groans out. Changbin looks up with the elders member still in his mouth. 

Chan had his head lean back and eyes shut close. Changbin kept his fast and steady pace. Chan places a hand on the back of Changbins head and slowly started to thrust his hips into the rappers mouth. 

Changbin slightly gagged at the action and tears prickled in his eyes. Chan continues the action and Changbin regained his posture and continued sucking him off. 

"I'm close." Chan raspily says. Changbin took the note and started to suck hard and faster. Chan gripped the others hair and soon came in his mouth. 

Changbin removes his mouth from the member and swallows Chan's cum. Both boys were panting and slightly sweating. 

Chan sighs tiredly and zips himself up. Changbin fixed himself and wipes his mouth. He gets up from his knees and felt them sore. 

"Thanks Binnie." Chan says and runs a hand through his hair trying to fix it. Changbin just nods. 

"Need any help with that?" Chan ask pointing to the bulge in the youngers pants. Changbin quickly shakes his head. 

"Don't worry about it. Thanks." Changbin says as he makes his way out the door. Chan just nods and Changbin left the room. 

Changbin sighed as he enters his room and lays in his bed. He stares up at the ceiling and got lost in his thoughts. 

He had a deep crush on the leader but he never said anything about it. 

The whole friends with benefits thing started one day when the two of them were in the studio. Chan was feeling stressed and Changbin wanted to help release the tension. 

So he offered to suck him off and Chan immediately agreed to it. And ever since then Chan would ask Changbin for his help and the younger happily helped. 

But it did hurt him. Just knowing that Chan didn't feel the same way. But at the same time he was okay with what they had going on.   
——  
"And you're okay with that?" Jisung whispers. Changbin nods. The only person who knew about the situation was Jisung. 

The younger shook his head as he went back to his notebook. "Would you ever tell him?" He asks writing down some lyrics. 

"I want to. But I feel like if I do and he doesn't feel the same then the whole thing would be awkward and he wouldn't ask for my help." Changbin explains. Jisung nods in understanding. 

"I need you to revise these again. I don't like how they're written." Chan says placing the lyrics down in front of Changbin. 

The rapper nods. "I'll get started on them after I come back from the bathroom." Changbin says getting up and making his way out. 

He reaches the bathroom and heads to the sink. He splashes some water onto his face and dries it off. He soon heard the bathroom door open and locked. 

He turns around and sees Chan standing there. 

"I need to relieve some stress. Mind helping?" Chan asks softly. Changbin just nods and gets on his knees. 

He unbuckles the leaders jeans and pulls them down along with his boxers. His member springs out and Changbin can never get over the size. 

He softly grabs the hard on and starts to pump it. He then places it into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the tip, licking up the precum. 

He takes the whole member and starts to bob his head at a steady place. Chan groans out and runs a hand through Changbins hair. 

"You're so good at this Binnie." Chan praises and Changbin let's out a whine.

Chan moans from the vibrations and continues to praise the younger. 

"You look so pretty with my dick in your mouth." Chan says slowly moving his hips. Changbin moans at the praise and the action. 

"So pretty taking it all in." Chan groans out picking up his speed practically face fucking the younger. 

Changbin placed his hands on the other thighs trying to keep up and not gag. Changbin felt tears pricking in his eyes and drool mixed with precum dripping down. 

"Ah fuck Changbin. You look beautiful with my cum dripping down your mouth." Chan groans and Changbin just kept moaning. 

The vibration brought Chan to his high and he came in the youngers mouth. 

"Ah shit. I'm sorry I didn't give you a warning." Chan pants out. 

Changbin swallows every last drop and it tasted sweet with a slight bitterness. 

"It's fine." Changbin says as he goes to the sink and cleans any left over cum. 

Chan zips himself up. 

"Thank you." He says as he puts a hand on Changbins shoulder. 

Changbin gives a small smile and nods.   
——  
"I'm never going to the bathroom ever again." Jisung says with slight disgust. 

Changbin rolls his eyes and continues on his work. 

Every now and then he looks over to the leader and sees him on his laptop revising the verse or adding a new sound. 

Changbin softly sighs.   
——  
It's been a couple months and Chan and Changbin were still keeping up with their deal. 

It's was mostly Changbin helping Chan get off. Whenever Chan offers to help the younger, he declines and says it's fine. 

Their currently in the leaders room with the door locked. Chan wasn't stressed, he just needed to get off but it felt weird doing it himself so he asked Changbin. 

"So hand or blowjob?" Changbin asks as he gets ready to do either one. 

"Start off however you want." Chan says. Changbin nods and undo the leaders jeans and pulling out his member. 

It was already leaking so Changbin used it to his advantage. He rubs the precum over the dick and starts to pump it slowly. 

Chan starts to pant a bit when Changbin picks up his pace. Changbin watches as Chan leans his head back and let's out little groans. 

Changbin leans his face down to Chan's cock and licked from the shaft up to the tip. He gave little kitten licks on the tip and then swirls his tongue around it licking up the white substance. 

Chan groans lowly at the feeling. Changbin slowly takes in the whole member. He was on his knees and his ass was lifted a bit from his position on the bed. 

Chan looks at Changbins position and he places a hand on the younger ass. He started to rub and lightly grope the plump bottom. Changbin softly whined. 

Chan noticed this. 

Changbin was surprised when Chan smacked his ass. But nonetheless he moaned. He lift his head up and was looking at Chan. 

Chan smirked and did it again a bit harder then the last and Changbin let out a girly moan. 

Chan felt himself twitch at the noise and did it again. Changbin let out the same noise and was slightly panting. 

Chan pushes the younger to a sitting position. 

"Take those off." Chan says. Changbin tugs off his sweatpants and boxers, tossing them to the side. 

Chan pulls off his jeans and boxers. 

"Turn around. Ass towards me." Chan says dominantly. Changbin does as he was told, holding himself up by his elbows and knees. 

Changbins legs were parted and Chan slipped right between them. 

The young rapper felt a bit nervous. He didn't think things would go this far. But he just wanted to feel closer to the leader. 

Chan slipped on a condom and lines himself up. 

"Wait! You're not even gonna prep me?" Changbin asks anxiously. 

Chan pretended to think for a moment. "Nope." And slams himself right into the younger. Changbin whines out in pain and pleasure. 

Chan groped Changbins ass as he pounded into him. 

Changbins body got adjust to the size of Chan and the pain subsided. 

"You take my cock so well." Chan groans out as he watches his dick slowly go inside the youngers hole. 

Changbin moaned at the words and started pushing himself towards the leader, wanting more friction. Chan starts to go back to the fast speed and Changbin gasped at the sudden pace. 

He wasn't able to form sentences the only thing leaving his mouth were moans, whines and sometimes Chan's name. 

"Chan~!" Changbin felt his eyes roll back and drool pouring out his mouth. 

Chan flips the younger over to see his face and to him it was such a beautiful sight to see. 

Changbins cheeks were flushed pink and had dried tear stains. Drool was dripping down his mouth and to his neck. His eyes were slightly rolled back and he was moaning Chan's name like a mantra. 

Chan felt a familiar feeling in his lower abdomen and knew he was coming close. 

"Fuck Binnie! You look so pretty! You like having my big cock deep inside you?" Chan asks pulling out and slamming right back in harshly. 

Changbin gasps and nods. 

"I need you to be vocal, baby." Chan says and Changbin mewls at the nickname. 

"Come on princess. Tell me. You like feeling full?" Chan says and stops thrusting to look at the younger. 

Changbin nods. Chan slams back into him. "I said be vocal." Changbin arches his back. 

"Y-yes! Fuck yes!" Changbin moans out loudly. Chan smirks and resumes pounding into the younger. 

"Hyung...! I-I'm c-close!" Changbin warns feeling a hot pit in his abdomen. Chan nods. "Me too." 

Chan kept going at a animal speed. Leaving nail marks on Changbins hips. 

"Chan!" Changbin moans out as he came on both their chests. 

Chan felt himself nearing. "Shit I'm about to cum."

"Cum on my face." Changbin begs. Chan quickly pulls out and takes off the condom. 

He then releases all over Changbins face and it was a sight. 

"Fuck..." Chan pants out. Changbin slightly giggles as he licks some of the substance off his face. 

"That was fucking hot Changbin. What the hell?" Chan says. 

Changbin just giggles again and grabs a towel from the floor and wipes his face. 

"Not that I didn't enjoy it or anything but why did you have sex with me?" Changbin asks as he lays down on the leaders bed. 

Chan follows suit and faces Changbin. 

"Cause I like you." Chan says as if it was nothing. Changbins eyes widen. 

"W-what?" Chan chuckles. 

"I like you. And I know you like me too." Chan says. 

"How?!" Changbin exclaims feeling his face heat up a bit. 

"Just cause I have my headphones in, doesn't mean I can't hear you and Jisung talking." Chan says and laughs as he sees Changbins face turn slightly pale. 

"Since when?" Changbin asks. 

Chan looks up at the ceiling. "Since before our agreement." 

Changbin sits up but winces. Chan lays him back down. 

"Is that why you agreed to it?" Changbin asks. 

Chan nods. "I didn't want to say that I liked you because I nervous that you wouldn't feel the same. And I didn't want to lose the closeness." 

"I felt the same way!" Changbin laughs out. 

Chan smiles and kisses the younger. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too."


	26. Airplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

"We will now be taking flight. Next stop New Zealand." The flight attendant announces. 

"Next stop. Nap town." Felix comments as he adjusts himself to take a nap. 

"Please don't drool on me like last time." Seungmin scolds. 

"We're not even off the ground and you're already bickering." Minho comments. 

"Come on guys! Let's enjoy the flight and not have any problems like before." Chan says trying to calm his members down. 

"Go back to sucking faces with Changbin hyung." Jisung says with a chuckle. 

Chan glares at him and the boy stops laughing and looks away. 

Changbin places a hand on the leaders shoulder and Chan softly smiles at him. 

"Whipped!" Felix and Jisung say. 

"Ignore them hyung." Changbin says with a giggle. 

Chan leans back in his seat and sighs. 

"Going on tour is stressful." Chan complains. 

Changbin nods and soon gets an idea. 

"Want to relieve some stress?" Changbin whispers into Chan's ear. 

Chan looks at him curiously. 

"What did you have in mind?"  
——  
"This isn't what I thought you had in mind." Chan whisper yells. 

Changbin shrugs. 

They were currently in the airplane bathroom and Changbin had suggested having sex in the small room. 

"Hey, we don't have to if you don't want to." Changbin says. 

"I honestly expected myself to come up with this idea." Chan admits. 

"Well I've been thinking about having airplane sex for a while." Changbin says as if it was nothing. 

Chan just stares at him. 

"Who are you?" Chan says with a slight chuckle. 

Changbin giggles. "Your boyfriend." He leans up and kisses Chan.

Chan pulls away. "You know if we do this you have to be quiet." 

Changbin eyes lightened up and he happily nods. 

Chan sighs. "Let's do this then." And with that being said they kiss each other. 

It was filled with love and lust. Changbin wraps his arms around Chan's neck and pulls him in deeper. Chan places his hands on the youngers waist. 

Changbin felt Chan's dick growing and he starts to rub against it. Chan groans deeply and does the same. 

They pull away from the kiss and start undoing their pants. They lowered their jeans and boxers down to their knees and Chan flips Changbin over the sink.

Chan coats 3 of his fingers and slowly inserts his index. Changbin pushes himself against the finger with a soft moan. 

Chan holds on his waist to stop him from moving. He then adds his second and third finger. 

He thrusts them in and out and Changbins moans started to get a bit louder. 

Chan stops moving his fingers. "Shh you don't want everyone to hear you." Changbin nods and places his hand in front of his mouth. 

Chan continues to stretch the younger and once he felt he was stretched enough he pulled his digits out and Changbin whines at the loss. 

"Remember, you gotta stay quiet. Don't want everyone to hear how well you take my cock." Chan says deeply. 

Changbin whimpers and Chan spit on his hand and pumped his dick. He then lined himself up and Changbin whines at the feeling of Chan's tip near his entrance. 

Chan pushes himself in and groans softly at the heat and tightness of the rapper. 

"Fuck...you're so tight." Chan successfully puts his whole member in. 

"Tell me when." Chan says. 

Changbin adjusts himself to the leaders size and then nodded. Chan moves in and out of the younger at a slow pace. 

"G-go f-faster." Changbin quietly moans out. 

Chan picks up his speed and Changbin starts to gasp and moan loudly. Chan was quick to slap a hand on the youngers mouth. 

"I don't want anyone hearing your moans." Chan says and continues his movements. 

Changbin pushes himself along the leaders thrusts and his moans were muffled by Chan's hand. 

"Ah fuck..." Chan groans quietly when he feels Changbin tighten around him. 

Chan thrusts even harder trying to release his stress. He feels bad for using Changbin to release his stress but he knew the younger didn't mind. Considering he was the one who offered. 

Chan removes his hand from Changbins waist and goes around to the youngers member. He grabs it and starts to pump it at the same speed he was going. 

Changbin bucked his hips at the overwhelming feeling. He was moaning and whining. Chan slipped two of his fingers in the other mouth and Changbins noises were still muffled but he was able to breath a bit better. 

"Hy-hyung... I'm cl-close." Changbin managed to say. Chan grunts, "Me too." 

Changbin felt a knot forming in his abdomen and soon released onto Chan's hand. 

"I'm close." Chan warns. He pulls out and Changbin quickly got on his knees and Chan stroked himself until he came onto Changbins mouth. 

The younger swallows and licked every last drop. He stands up and was slightly panting. Chan kisses him softly. 

"Thank you. I feel much more relaxed." Chan says. Changbin smiles and nods.

They washed themselves up and left the bathroom discreetly. They went back to their seats and sighed. 

"So how was your bathroom sex?" Minho whispers towards them.

Both boys eyes widen. 

"What?" They dumbly said. Minho chuckles and shakes his head. 

"Jisung wanted to go to the bathroom but wanted me to come along. And we just happened to hear you guys. 'Remember, you gotta stay quiet. Don't want everyone to hear how well you take my cock.'" Minho says mimicking Chan's voice and ending it with a chuckle. 

Chan flushes and groans. "I wish you didn't hear that."

"Trust me I wish the same thing. Cause it sounds weird coming from my leader. But hey shit happens. I hope it was good." And with that Minho ended the conversation. 

Chan places his head on Changbins shoulder and let's out another sigh. 

"Next time, you keep quiet."


	27. Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

"You sure you don't want to come?" Jisung asks. Changbin nods as he looks at his members. 

"I'll be fine. Go out and have fun. But bring me food before returning." 

"I'll bring you something!" Jeongin says. 

"See ya hyung!"

"Bye Changbin." 

And with that all the members left and Changbin was home alone. 

He rushes to his room and opens his closet. Moving all his clothes and looking for a box. 

He pulls it out and takes the lid off. He smiles happily at the contents. 

There was many different skirts in the box. Changbin would order them online and loves to try them on whenever he could. 

No one knew about it and that was good. He didn't want his secret to get out. 

He picks up a light blue skirt. It was flowy and comfortable to the younger. It reached just above his mid thighs. 

He puts the other skirts back and closes the box, moving it aside. He gets up and takes off his jeans and puts on the skirt. 

But not before putting on dark blue panties. He tucks his white shirt in and buttons the two buttons and pats down the skirt. 

He looks in the mirror and smiles.   
——  
Chan left the members after they ate some lunch. He was feeling a bit bad for leaving the rapper at home. So he decided to bring him some food and they can watch a movie or something. 

He unlocks the door and enters in. 

"Changbin?" He calls out as he takes off his shoes. 

He walks to the kitchen and places the bag of food down on the counter. 

"Binnie?" He calls out again but no answer. 

He walks to the youngers room and knocks on the door. 

"Binnie?" He slightly opens the door and peeks his head in. 

He saw Changbins back towards him but he didn't expect to see the younger wearing a pretty skirt. 

Changbin was bent over picking up something and Chan can slightly see that he was wearing panties. 

Chan felt his pants tighten and he looks down. 

"Shit!" He whispers. 

Changbin heard a voice and looks towards the door. He got nervous when he saw Chan standing there. 

"H-hyung! W-what are you doing h-here?!" Changbin shouts lowering his skirt a bit. 

"I felt bad for leaving you alone so I brought food." Chan explains. 

"You look pretty with a skirt on." Chan says walking closer to the younger. 

Changbin blushes and again lowers his skirt. 

"T-thank you." He stutters out. 

Chan grabs the others hand and removes it from the skirt. 

He takes a good look at the younger and sees how perfect the skirts waist band hugged his waist. 

Changbin shudders when Chan places a hand on his waist and bringing him closer to him. 

Chan lowers his hand and goes under the skirt. He snakes his hand up to the youngers ass and lightly gropes it. 

Changbin lightly moans at the action and Chan smirked. 

"I also saw that you're wearing panties." Changbin blushes but nods. 

Chan smirks and kisses Changbins neck and leaving marks. 

"Hyung, the others w-will see t-them." Changbin stutters out. 

"A little makeup will be able to cover it up." Chan says continuing leaving marks and groping his ass. 

Changbin grabbed the leaders face and smashes his lips onto his. They hungrily kiss each other and Chan brought his hand out from under the skirt onto the younger waist. 

Changbin pulled away and felt himself get hard. He always dreamed of being fucked while wearing a skirt. 

"Hyung?" Changbin whines out.

"Yes?"

"I want you to fuck me. Fuck me senselessly until I can no longer walk. Till the only word I know is your name." Changbin moans out. 

Chan groans at the youngers words and nods. 

Changbin smiles happily and went to lay down in the bed. He was facing the ceiling and after laying on the bed, his skirt went up a bit showing his thighs more. 

Chan removed his jeans and took off his shirt, revealing his toned stomach. Changbin slightly drooled at the sight. 

Chan saw and laughed at his reaction. 

He got on top of the younger and then realizes something. 

"We don't have condom or lube." Chan says. 

Changbin shakes his head. "That's okay. I wanna feel you in me." 

Chan swallows thickly and nods.

"I'll need to prep you." Chan says but Changbin stops him by grabbing his wrist. 

Chan looks at the younger and sees Changbin slightly turn pink. "I um I may have had stretched myself open earlier today." 

Chan gives a light scoff. "Were you expecting this to happen?" 

Changbin shakes his head. "I just wanted to have a bit of fun." 

"Well just for that you deserve to be punished." Chan says as he makes the younger get down to be eye leveled with his aching dick. 

"Suck." He said deeply. 

"This seems more like a reward then a punishment." Changbin says back. Chan grabs onto the youngers black locks. 

"Do as I say and I'll give what you want." He says dominantly. 

Changbin moans and nods. Chan release his hair and Changbin hooks his fingers onto Chan's briefs and slowly pulls them down, teasing him. 

"Stop teasing." Chan groans. Changbin giggles and fully pulls it down and Chan's member sprung up. 

Changbin felt himself drool at the sight. 

He lightly grabbed the member and gave it a couple strokes before leading it into his mouth. 

He lightly licked the tip and gave it a couple swirls. Chan groaned at the feeling and put his hands on the back of Changbins head and slowly pushed it down onto his dick. 

Changbin took all of it in and slightly gagged. He felt tears prickle his eyes and he blinks them rapidly. 

Changbin starts to bob his head slowly and Chan thrusts his hips upwards.

The younger had to push the others thighs to keep control of it and with his gag reflex. 

Changbin kept going until Chan felt hot in his abdomen. He quickly pulls out of the warm mouth and pushes him onto the bed. 

Chan slowly rubs his hands on the youngers chest to his thighs. Slowly lifting up the skirt. 

"You're so pretty." Chan coos. Changbin slightly shudders and thanks him. 

"You ready?" He asks as he moves the dark blue panties to the side. Changbin shyly nods. 

Chan lines himself up and slowly pushes the tip in. Changbin slightly gasps and wraps his arms around Chan's neck and shoulders. 

He can't believe he's about to be fucked in a skirt by his leader. Someone pinch him. 

Chan snaps his hips forward and Changbin lightly scratches the leaders back.

"Ah fuck~" Changbin moans out. Chan didn't let the younger get adjusted, he kept snapping his hips. 

Changbin held onto the leaders shoulders and moaning his name loudly. 

"Fuck Changbin. You looks so beautiful. Moaning my name." Chan moans deeply as he watches the skirt slightly move up and down from his movements. 

Changbin swallows thickly and brings Chan's face closer to his. He started to kiss him passionately, not rough or filled with lust. There was love in it. 

And Chan felt it. He loved it. 

"Wait, wait, wait." Changbin says and Chan stops. 

Changbin moves causing the older to slip out of him. He pushes the leader down on the bed. Chan just looks at him. 

Changbin shimmy's his underwear down and throws them on the floor. He moves on top of Chan and lowers himself onto his dick. 

He moves the skirt so it wasn't in the way. Chan held onto his hips to help keep steady. 

Changbin lets out a sigh as he fully took in Chan's member. He bites on his bottom lip and starts to bounce on him. 

Chan groans at the sight and thrust upward at the pace. 

Changbin placed his hands on Chan's chest and went faster. 

He felt Chan's tip brush against his spot and he whimpers. 

"Right there Chan!" The leader held onto the youngers hips and thrusted upwards to the spot. 

He hit it spot on and Changbin stopped his bouncing and moaned loudly. Chan kept slamming into him and Changbin couldn't keep up. 

Chan stops his thrusting and quickly changes their position. 

He was sitting on the edge of the bed and he had Changbins back towards his chest. 

He resumed his thrusting and creeps his hand underneath the youngers skirt. He reaches and grabs onto his member and started to stroke him at a fast pace. 

Changbin leaned back against Chan's chest and was moaning. 

"Cha-Chan~" 

He felt a knot forming and tries to swallow and form a sentence. 

"Ch-Chan...I'm c-close." Chan stops his stroking and Changbin whimpers at the loss. 

"Not yet." Chan needs to reach his own high. 

After a while he felt the familiar hot feeling. 

So Chan quickly grabbed the youngers member and started stroking fast. 

"Ca-can I?" Changbin whines out. Chan kisses his neck and the younger felt him nod. 

He let out a loud moan and released onto Chan's hand and his own chest. 

Chan soon followed after and came in the younger. 

The both panted and Changbin got off the older. He falls onto the floor and Chan quickly helped him back into bed. 

"Well so much for rehearsal tomorrow." Changbin says with a laugh. Chan chuckles. 

"I ruined your skirt." Chan points out as he sees a white spot on the clothing. 

Changbin giggles and shakes his head. "It's fine. Worth it."

Chan rolls his eyes playfully and went to grab a towel to clean both of them. 

"We definitely should do this again." Chan says and the younger nods in agreement. 

Changbin loves to wear skirts even more now that Chan fucks him in them.


	28. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

Chan could listen to Changbin talk about anything and everything. The boy loved to talk about random things and get excited about it. And Chan would always listen and put his input.

But the only time Chan couldn't give Changbin his attention was when he had work. 

Chan was typing a important document that he needed to send in a few hours. And he was barely even halfway done. 

It was difficult when Changbin was talking to him. How is it even possible? The younger was watching t.v. Yet he was talking. 

Chan sighs. "Binnie, please be quiet for just a few minutes. I need to finish this document." 

Changbin did as he was told. But maybe Chan should have specified how long the couple minutes was. 

Because 5 minutes later Changbin was babbling again. 

"I wanna get a pet turtle. But if I do, I'll need to get another one so the first one won't get lonely." Changbin says still focused on the tv. 

"What if I start my own fashion line! I can't think of any creative names." Changbin changes the topic. 

Chan sighs again. "Babyboy? Binnie? My sweet lovely prince. Can you please stop talking?" Changbin looks over at Chan and pouts. 

"I thought you enjoyed my voice." 

Chan nods. 

"I do but right now I'm working. I promise as soon as I'm done with it, I'll give you all my attention." 

"Can I have a kiss?" Changbin asks suddenly. 

"Will you be quiet if I do?" Chan asks standing up and walking towards the other. Changbin nods happily. 

Chan leans down and kisses Changbin softly. He pulled away and went back to his laptop. 

Maybe it was a bad idea to give Changbin a kiss. Cause once he receives any kind of affection from the older he becomes needy.

Changbin was now staring at Chan from the couch. Keeping quiet. He softly nibbled on his bottom lip and got an idea. 

He slowly reached his hand down to his crotch and started to rub himself through his sweats. 

He continued till he was fully hard and softly releasing little whines and sometimes Chan's name. 

But it seemed like Chan didn't hear. So Changbin continued touching himself. Getting a bit louder for the older to hear. 

"Chan~" He moaned out loudly. 

Chan tensed up at the noise and the clacking of the keyboard stopped. 

Changbin mentally high-fived himself and continued his doing. 

"Ah~!" He gasped as he rubs his slit and felt the precum leaking out. 

Chan swallowed thickly and shook his head, going back to his work. 

Changbin pouted. But smirked when he saw the tight bulge forming in the elders pants. 

Changbin stopped his pumping and moved his hand to his bottom. Circling the tip of his finger around his hole and slowly inserting it. 

He slightly winces at the pain but pushes through. He was able to add another finger and thrust them in and out. 

He let out little moans, trying to gain Chan's attention again. 

He used his other hand to pump himself and his moans got a bit louder. 

"Chan....~" 

He kept his eyes on the older and sees that Chan was holding himself back. 

Changbin felt his finger brush on a certain spot and he jolted up a bit and let out a whine. 

"Ah fuck...Hyung.."

Chan was staring at his laptop screen and hearing the dirty noises coming from the younger. He shut his eyes, trying to block out everything but it was hard. 

Changbin sounded so needy and Chan loved that. 

"Pl-please Cha-Chan..." Changbin felt himself shake and hips buckle. 

Chan couldn't take it anymore. He got up from the table and rushed over to Changbin. 

He slapped the youngers hand away from his dick and bottom. 

"I asked you to be quiet and you couldn't do that." Chan deeply says as he leans down. 

"As punishment, you're not allowed to make any noises." Chan says as he starts to pull down the youngers sweats and boxers down. 

"Understand?" Chan asks his eyes dark and voice deep. 

Changbin nods. 

"Good boy." Chan praises. He unbuttons his jeans and lowers them down.

He had Changbin on his hands and knees and on the couch. He lowered the youngers sweats and briefs down to his knees and slips himself between his legs. 

He lines himself and pushes in. Changbin bit hard on his bottom lip, trying not to make any noise.

Chan snaps his hips and Changbin let out a small whine. His eyes widen and he felt a hard smack on his bottom. 

"No noise." Chan says. 

Changbin nods and screw his eyes shut as Chan went hard in him. 

He bit his lip too hard he felt blood dripping down. He replaced his bottom lip for his hand. 

"You're doing so good baby. Keep it up and I'll let you be vocal." Chan grunts out. 

Changbin just nodded. He let out silent gasps and felt tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Where was this silence when I asked for it, hmm?" Chan asks and lightly grips on Changbins hair. 

Changbin accidentally let out a moan and Chan stopped his thrusting. 

"Did you say something?" Chan asks. Changbin tried to shake his head, since Chan still had a hold of his hair. 

"Are you sure?" Chan asks. Changbin nods. 

Chan smirks and thrust into the younger, surprising him. 

Changbin was quick and slapped his hand onto his mouth, muffling his moan. 

"Come on baby, you gotta learn to be quiet." Chan says breathing heavily. 

After awhile, Chan let go of Changbins hair and gripped onto his hips. 

"Alright baby. You've been so good for me. Go ahead and be as loud as you want." Chan praises him. 

He snaps his hips and hits Changbins spot. The younger let out a loud moan. 

"Ch-Chan~" 

Changbin kept moaning out Chan's name like it's the only word he knew. 

"Yes! Ah fuck!" Changbin kept letting out dirty noises that were music to Chan's ears. 

Changbin felt a hot and knew he was close. He warned Chan and the older nodded. 

He kept abusing the youngers hole and Changbin screamed out Chan's name, releasing onto the couch and a bit on his chest. 

Chan soon reached his high and pulled out, releasing his seed onto Changbins bottom and lower back. 

Changbin leaned forward, his elbows needed a break. Chan grabbed a towel and cleaned up his and Changbins mess. 

They got dressed again and Chan took a seat on the couch next to the younger. 

"If I start a fashion line, you think I can Hyunjin for help?" Changbin starts from his earlier topic. 

Chan lets out a playful groan and kisses the younger to shut him up once again.


	29. Lollipop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

Chan watches as Changbin licks and sucks on the cherry flavored lollipop. The Australian gulps at the sight as Changbin takes the candy out of his mouth and was still slightly connected by a string of saliva. 

Chan felt himself harden and he groans internally. Changbin looks over to his boyfriend and sees a light pink on his cheeks. 

"You okay hyung?" He asks. Chan shoots his head up and quickly nods.

Changbin goes back on his phone and lollipop. And Chan continues to watch. Changbin placed the candy fully into his mouth as he had to use two hands to type something on his phone. 

Changbins cheeks were slightly full of the big candy. Chan's mind started to think dirty thoughts. 

'My dick will make his cheeks full.' He thought. 

Changbin took the lollipop out but was met with drool mixed with cherry flavor dripping down his chin. 

"Ah shit!" Changbin exclaims getting up and washing up. 

Well that did it. Chan felt his dick leaking. He felt the wet patch on his briefs. 

'Fuck. I wanna see my cum dripping down his chin.' Chan had to shake the thought away. 

He got up from the couch and told the other he was going to the bathroom. 

Chan fixed his problem on his own.   
——  
"Hyung?" Changbin whines out. Chan looks up from his phone and to the younger. 

Changbin had a slight pout on his lips. Chan raises an eyebrow at him. 

"What's up Binnie?" Chan asks putting his phone in his pocket. 

"I don't have anymore lollipops." Changbin says and slips himself between Chan's legs. 

Chan wraps his arms around the younger waist and bringing him slightly closer. 

"Well what do you want me to do about it?" Chan asks. 

Changbin just glances down to Chan's lower region and then back up, slightly opening his mouth. 

Chan swallowed at the action. But didn't say anything, waiting for the younger to continue. 

"Can I have yours?" Changbin asks in an innocent way. 

Chan just nods and Changbin smiles and gets down on his knees. 

He undid Chan's jeans and lowered them along with his briefs. Chan helped him. 

Chan was semi hard and Changbin softly grabbed it and started to stroke it. Once the older was fully hard, Changbin gave soft licks from the shaft up to the tip.

Chan shudders at the feeling and felt himself start to leak. 

Changbin let out a giggle as he licks up the sweet bitter substance. 

"Yummy~" Changbin mewls out as he looks up at Chan. 

The older didn't know what to do and was glad when Changbin focused back on his aching member. 

Changbin continues to lick up and down, even leaving soft little bites on it. 

Changbin goes back to the tip and swirls his tongue around it, spreading the precum. He places his mouth around it and slowly takes it in. 

Chan groans as he feels his dick enter the warm mouth. 

Changbin hums and the vibrations causes Chan to jolt up and let out a moan. 

The younger bobs his head and Chan leans back on their bed, hands supporting him. He watches as Changbin does wonder to his cock. 

He reaches a hand over and runs it through Changbins dark brown locks. 

Changbin hums and slightly looks up at the older. 

"You like your lollipop?" Chan asks as he continues to run his hand. 

Changbin hums as he takes a bit more of the older. 

"Such a good boy." Chan praises. Changbin lets out a small whine causing the older to groan. 

Chan sees a bit of drool and precum dribbling out in the corner of Changbins mouth. 

"What a mess you are. You must be enjoying my cock, right?" Chan asks deeply as he wipes a bit of the substance off the youngers mouth. 

Changbin pulls himself off the older and softly grabs the others wrist. He looks at Chan as he licks up the drool he wiped off. 

Chan swallows and Changbin giggled and went back down. 

Chan continues to watch the younger, letting out low groans and moans every now and then. 

Changbin was still dripping spit/precum. And Chan loved the sight. 

After a while, Chan felt a hot pit forming in his abdomen and knew he was close. 

Changbin looks up at him and Chan caresses his hair. 

"I'm almost close." Chan says and Changbins eyes lightened up. He picked up his pace and Chan moaned. 

A minute later and Chan released into Changbins mouth.

Changbin pulls out, swallowing the substance and licked around Chans member trying to clean up any excess spit/cum.

Changbin sits up with a smile on his face. 

"Did you enjoy your lollipop?" Chan asks he zips himself up. Changbin takes a seat next to him and nods happily. 

"Out of all the flavors, yours is my favorite one." Changbin says as he places a kiss on Chan's lips.


	30. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content   
> Changbin is 18. Chan is 20

"A babysitter!? I'm 18! I can take care of myself!" Changbin exclaims to his parents. 

"Changbin, sweetie, we just want you to be extra safe." His mother calmly says and reaches over to grab his hand. 

Changbin scoffs and moves his hand away. "Safe? By bringing a random person into our home and taking care of me?! What if they murder me?!"

His father sighs. "Changbin, it's not up for discussion. Now tidy up the place. Your mother and I will be late for the party." 

Changbin huffs as he watches his parents grab their coats and put on their shoes. 

They soon heard a knock and his mother opens it. 

"Ah just in time. Come in." His mother says and a young man makes his way in. 

He was slightly pale and from the looks of it, a bit taller than Changbin. He had blonde hair that was clearly not his natural hair color but it suited him well. 

He was wearing black skinny jeans and a grey hoodie. He honestly looked stunning. 

The male bows to Changbins parents. "Thank you. You have such a lovely home." Changbin could hear a slight accent from the stranger. 

"Ah thank you! Changbin, dear, come here." His mother says. 

Changbin drags his feet to where they were and his mother places a hand on his shoulder. 

"This is our son, Seo Changbin. He'll be the one you're babysitting tonight." His mom says. 

The male bows and Changbin follows suit. "Nice to you meet Changbin. I hope we can become friends." 

Changbin slightly rolls his eyes. 

"Well we should get going." His father spoke. They bid both boys farewell and were out of the house. 

"I never got your name." Changbin spoke. 

"Ah right. Bang Chan." The male says and gives a dimpled smile. 

Changbin just nods and heads up to his room.   
——  
"Seriously dude? I feel bad for you." Jisung says through the phone.

Changbin was FaceTiming the squirrel boy and had explained his situation. 

He heard a knock from his door and told the other to be quiet. 

"Come in!" He shouts. Chan opens the door and smiles. 

"Hey, you hungry? I can order some pizza or something." Chan asks not taking a step into the room. 

Changbin just nods and Chan left to order. 

"Dude, he sounds kinda hot." Jisung says. 

"Yeah well he is." 

Jisung smirks. 

"So maybe having a babysitter ain't bad." 

Changbin rolls his eyes. 

"No it's still bad. But I guess he's fine. He doesn't bother me as much." 

"Changbin, pizzas here." Chan says through the door. 

"Gotta go. Talk to ya later." And with that they hung up and Changbin left his room.   
——  
"So where are you from?" Changbin asks as they ate dinner. 

"Australia." Chan answers and takes a sip of his soda. 

Changbin nods. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"I notice you have an accent."

Chan nods and they continued eating. 

"Wait if you're from Australia, then how do you speak Korean fluently?" Changbin asks. 

Chan slightly chuckles. "Well I mean for one, my parents are Korean. So I grew up learning the language. And two, I study in Korea during my high school years." 

Changbin makes an 'o' shape with his mouth. 

They got to know each other a bit more and Changbin let himself relax around the elder. 

He grew slightly fond of the older. And he even noticed small little things about him. 

He saw the others dimples from earlier and grew in love with them. They would appear whenever the other smiled or laughed. 

His skin was flawless. And the paleness fitted him well. He didn't look sick with the color. And his eyes were such a pretty brown.

Hours passed and Changbins parents returned home. 

"Here you go. Thank you so much. Are you free again next weekend?" Mrs.Seo asks. 

Chan nods with a small smile. 

"Great! Can you come over at four?" She asks. 

"Of course. Good night Mr. and Mrs.Seo. Good night Changbin." Chan says as he waves at the younger.   
——  
It's been about 3 months and Chan still came over to babysit Changbin. 

And the other no longer minded. It surprised his parents but he simply said that he and Chan became good friends. 

And they did. They found many things in common and had fun when the older came over. 

"Changbin! Chan is here!" He heard his father yell from downstairs. 

He quickly rushed out his room and ran down the stairs. He saw Chan standing there with a smile as he made his presence. 

"Have fun boys! We'll be back in a couple hours." And with that they were left alone. 

"Wanna go up to my room?" Changbin asks. Chan nods and the younger lead the way.

They sat on Changbins bed and were playing uno.

The younger became a bit bored of the game and soon came up with an idea. 

"Let's play strip poker." Changbin says as he looks up at the Australian. 

Chan stared at him eyes wide. 

"Uh what?" He says with a nervous laugh. Changbin just giggles. 

"Come on. It'll be fun!"

Chan didn't know if he should play that sort of game with his clients kid. 

Sure they were both the legal adult age but still. 

Changbin can see the hesitancy on Chan's face. 

He pouted and pokes the others cheek. 

Chan laughs a bit and runs a hand through his bleach blonde hair. 

"One quick round and that's it." Chan says. 

Changbin smiles and nods. 

They clean up the uno cards and Changbin quickly found playing cards. 

He shuffles the deck and hands 5 cards to Chan and to himself. 

Chan looks at the cards and was lucky to have a full house. 

Changbin internally groans. No good cards. 

"Card down?" Changbin asks. 

Chan shakes his head and smiles proudly as he puts down his cards. 

"Full house." He says and Changbin groans loudly. 

Chan laughs and grabs the deck again, shuffling. 

"Socks off." Changbin says as he pulls them off. 

Chan laughs and hands the cards out. 

Changbin smirked. Flush. He had the win this time. 

"You're bad at keeping a poker face." Chan chuckles.

Changbin wipes the smirk off his face and shakes his head. 

"No idea what you're talking about." 

Chan rolls his eyes and puts down his cards. 

"Let's see it." 

Changbin giggles and puts down his cards. 

"Flush!" 

Chan playfully sighs and reaches for his shirt. Pulling it up and over his head. 

Changbin swallowed loudly. He was not expecting to see abs on the older. He had the urge to touch them. 

And he did exactly that. 

He leaned over and lightly brushed the elders toned stomach. 

Chan shudder at the light touch. It was almost ghost like. 

Changbin ran his fingers on the outline and fully placed his hand down the sides. 

Chan felt goosebumps on his arms. Changbins hands were cold but the touch was burning him. 

He somehow loved the feeling of Changbins hands on him. He wanted more of it. 

Changbin quickly pulled away, realizing he did it for too long and probably weirded the other out. 

"S-sorry." He blurted out and feeling his face hot. 

Chan shakes his head. "I didn't mind." 

Changbin looks up at him than back to his stomach. Reaching over and touching again. 

Chan pulled him onto his lap and Changbin places his hands on his chest. 

They looked at each other before leaning in. Changbin closed his eyes and felt the others warm lips on his. 

He feels Chan wrap his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer. 

He placed his arms loosely around the others shoulders. 

They pulled away, needing air in their lungs. 

Changbin giggled. 

"Strip poker wasn't a bad idea, was it?" Changbin says as he pushes his bottom down on the others groin. 

Chan groans softly and glares at the younger. 

Changbin gives him an innocent look.

"What did I do?" He asks and starts to rub against him. 

Chan swallows and pushes himself against Changbins bottom. 

Changbin lets out a breathy moan. 

"I have to admit something." Chan says deeply. 

Changbin nods, "me too." 

"Say at the same time?" Chan suggests. Changbin stops his movements and nods. 

"On three?" Changbin asks. 

Chan nods. 

"1....2....3..."

"I've been wanting to have sex with you." They blurt out.

"Wait seriously?" Chan laughs. Changbin rolls his eyes and nods. 

"After the 2 month of you babysitting me, I've grown attraction to you." Changbin says. 

"Me too." Chan says and kisses the youngers lips lightly. 

"So can we do it?" Changbin asks shyly. 

Chan needed time to think. He checks the digital clock on the others bedside table. 

They had at least an hour before his parents came home. 

He nibbles on his bottom lip. Time was wasting. He would have to do it fast. 

"We gotta be quick. We only have an hour before your parents come home." 

Changbin nods. Eager to finally have the older. 

They lower their pants and boxers, taking them off with speed. Changbin was about to take off his shirt but the Australian stopped him. 

"Leave it. You look cute with it." Changbin blushes and nods. 

They can hear the deck of cards falling of the bed but they didn't care. There was no time to waste. 

"Shit. No condoms." Chan says in a slight panic. 

"You're clean right?" Changbin asks nervously. 

Chan nods. "It's my first time." 

Changbin felt special. That he was gonna be Chan's first and vice versa. 

"Me too. So it's fine." 

Chan nods and quickly coats three fingers. Pulling them out of his mouth he rubs it against Changbins hole. 

Changbin shudders and feels nervous. He's never done anything like this. It was a whole new experience. 

Chan rubs circles on his thighs and slowly pushes his finger in. 

Changbin hisses at the pain and grips onto his bedsheets. 

"Sorry." Chan says sincerely. 

Changbin shakes his head, letting the other know it was fine. 

Chan waited for a bit until slowly moving the finger in and out the younger and then slipping in another one. 

Changbin felt the pain subside and was replaced with pleasure. 

Chan picked up his pace and was abusing the hole, getting it to open up. 

"Ah fuck~" Changbin arches his back as Chan brushed against a bundle of nerves. 

Chan hit it again and Changbin moaned loudly. 

"I think you're ready." Chan says as he pulls out his fingers.

He quickly spits on his hand and rubs it on his length, coating every part of it. 

He slips between Changbins parted legs and lines up against his hole. 

"Ready?" Chan asks as he leaned down close to the youngers face. 

Changbin leaned up and kisses the older. He pulled away, placed his arms on Chan's shoulder and nodded. 

Chan slowly pushes in and groans as he felt his member being engulfed by the tight heat. 

"Fuck Changbin. You feel so good around my cock." Chan pushes in further and Changbin let out small gasps. 

The Australian waited for the other to get adjusted and used to his size. 

After a minute or two, Changbin nodded. Chan pulled out slowly and pushed back in. 

"Ca-can you go f-faster?" Changbin stutters out. 

Chan nods and grabs the youngers leg, pushing it up and close to the others chest, trying to get a better angle. 

He pulls out halfway and slams back in, harder and faster. 

Changbin moans and lightly scratches Chan's back. Chan continues to thrust into the younger. Picking up speed. 

Chan slightly winces at the hard scratching the younger is causing. But he ignores it and continues to pleasure the younger. 

"You take me in so well. Moaning my name like a fucking mantra." Chan growls out as he pushes harder into the younger. 

Changbin moans and gasps out. Air becoming staggered as it enters his lungs. 

His body was hot and he felt a thin layer of sweat forming on his body. He loved the feeling of Chan in him. Pushing against his body and giving him pleasure. 

Chan hit the bundle of nerves and Changbin moans. 

"R-right th-there!" Chan pulled back and slams back in, hitting the spot over and over again. 

Changbin could only moan and curse out words. Chan's name slipping out in between. 

"Fucking hell..." Chan moans as he feels himself close. 

"I-I need...need to c-cum..." Changbin moans out. 

Chan grunts. "Go ahead baby. Cum for me." 

And those words broke the string inside Changbin. He released with a loud moan of Chan's name. White strings flowing out and landing on both their chests. 

Chan felt himself on the edge. He gives one more thrust before pulling out and cumming all over Changbins chest. 

"Fuck..." They both breathe out. 

Chan chuckles lightly. And Changbin looks at him. 

"You were right. Strip poker wasn't a bad idea."   
——  
"So did you boys have fun?" Mrs.Seo asks as she searches for Chan's payment. 

Changbin blushes lightly and nods. 

Chan laughs. "We did. Played some cards and then did some workout." 

Changbin knew what he meant by "workout". 

"How fun! Getting in shape is good for you Binnie." His mom says as she pulls out Chan's payment and hands it to him. 

Chan thanks her. 

"Same time next week?" He asks and Changbins mom nods with a smile. 

"Be prepared for a hard workout then." Chan says with a chuckle and makes his leave. 

Changbin felt hot. 

"What a kind boy." His mom says. 

Changbin nods. 

"Yeah, he is."


	31. Full

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

Chan was laying in bed and on his phone. He didn't notice when Changbin walked in and was standing next to his bed. 

"Hyung?" Changbin calls out. Chan looks over and sits up. 

"Yes Binnie?" 

Changbin shifted his weight from one foot to the other. He was fidgeting with his fingers and not able to look at the other. 

Chan can already tell what the younger wanted but wanted to hear the words come out. 

"I feel empty." Changbin shyly says. Chan chuckles. "Where do you feel empty baby?" 

Changbin points behind him and towards his butt. 

"Here." Changbins voice was so shy and cute. 

"Hmm? You mean your tight little hole?" Chan says. Changbin lets out a soft whine and nods. 

Chan shifts his body over the edge of his bed and motions for the younger to come closer. 

Changbin does so and slips between his legs. Chan places both hands on Changbins bottom and softly rubs it. 

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Chan asks. 

Changbin nibbles on his bottom lip, shy to say what he wanted.

Chan raises an eyebrow at him, waiting for an answer. Changbin starts to play with his fingers again and shifting his weight on his feet. 

"Babyboy, I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want." Chan says in a deep tone. 

Changbin softly mewls at the tone. He always found Chan extremely hot when he uses a dominant tone with him. 

Changbin starts to stutter out words but nothing comes to a full sentence. 

Chan removes his hands from the youngers bottom and grabs his hands, rubbing small circles with his thumbs. 

That seemed to have calmed Changbin down. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. 

He looks at Chan, eyes glossy and filled with love and lust. 

He slightly tilts his head and says, "May you fill me up with your cock?" 

Chan felt himself twitch at the words. He smiles softly and nods.

Changbin would sometimes feel needy. He would always ask Chan to fill him up. They didn't have sex, Chan would just stick his member into the younger and that was it. 

Basically cockwarming. And Chan didn't mind, he was happy to help the younger. 

Chan lowers his sweats and briefs a bit just enough for his dick to spring out. Changbin took off his jeans, leaving him in just briefs. 

He lowered the briefs down to his knees and got on top of Chan. He slowly lowered himself and felt Chan's tip entering him. 

Changbin softly moaned at the feeling. Chan grabbed onto the youngers waist, to help keep him steady. 

Chan groans when he feels his dick being engulfed by the youngers hole. It was warm and tight. 

Changbin sighs as he took all of Chan in.

Changbin giggled and had a smile on his face. 

"Feeling full?" Chan asks. 

Changbin nods happily and slightly grinds against him. Chan groans lowly and holds onto the others waist.

Changbin places his head in the crook of Chan's shoulder and sighs contently.

Chan went back on his phone and was happy to help the younger. 

He felt the younger start to grind and bounce softly against him. He didn't make an effort to stop or continue the action. 

He knew Changbin just wanted to get off and feel full. 

He heard Changbin let out small moans and pants. Occasionally Chan's name. 

Chan pretended to be occupied with his phone but he was just scrolling aimlessly, listening to the noises the younger let out. 

"Chan~" Changbin moans out as he slightly bounces a bit faster. 

Chan swallows as he hears the wet squishing sounds. The mix of his precum and the wetness of the youngers hole. 

"Chan...cum inside me..." Changbin begs softly into Chan's ear. 

Chan nodded and Changbin kept riding him, anticipating for the warm liquid to fill him up. 

Chan felt the hot pit forming in his abdomen. The twitch of his cock ready to release. 

"I'm close." Chan groans deeply.

Changbin kept going and a minute later Chan moaned out Changbins name and came inside of him. 

Changbin soon followed after and was breathing heavily. 

Chan wipes the thin layer of sweat off Changbins forehead. 

"Feel better?" He asks. Changbin nods with a smile. 

Chan smiles back and lifts the younger, laying him on the bed and still in him. 

He slowly pulls out of the younger and Changbin lets out a small whine. 

Chan watches as his cum slowly oozes and drips out the youngers hole. 

"You look pretty with my cum inside you." Chan says with a deep chuckle. 

Changbin giggles and nods in agreement. 

Chan kisses the youngers lips and went to get a wet towel to clean them off. 

After that Chan helped the younger get dressed again and they spent the rest of the day in bed.


	32. Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

"And over!" Hyunjin exclaims as they all bent over and touched the ground. 

They were currently doing some stretches before they get started on rehearsal. And Hyunjin was leading them through. 

Chan looked up and immediately regretted it. Just a few feet away from him was Changbin. And his ass was just looking amazing. 

Chan quickly looked down as he felt him self grow. He mentally scolded himself. 

"And lean to the left." Hyunjin says as the lean their weight onto their left leg. 

Chan looked in the corner of his eye and back on Changbins bottom. 

The younger was wearing a white baggy shirt that was slightly tucked into his joggers. And the joggers did wonders to his ass. 

"Back to the middle!" Chan was brought back from his thoughts. 

"Lean to the right!" Hyunjin shouts. 

Chan peers over to Changbin. He had the sudden urge to touch the younger. But he had to keep himself from doing so. 

"Back to the middle and slowly roll up." Hyunjin says. 

"Am I missing a stretch?" Hyunjin asks. 

"Toe tapping, calf stretches, and that one stretch where we bend over and touch your toes without bending our knees." Jisung answers. 

"What is that last stretch even called?" Felix asks. 

They all shrugged and started naming random things thinking it was the name of the stretch. 

"Alright! Let's start with toe tapping. Left leg first!" Hyunjin says gaining their attention again. 

They finished the other two stretches and started on the third. 

"Alright, no knee bending and go down as far as you can." Hyunjin says shaking his legs. 

"Feet together and down." They all bent over and went down as far as they can. 

Chan, of course, looked up to Changbin and the sight was better then the last. 

The joggers were hugging the youngers bottom and there was a slight outline of his briefs. 

Changbin was struggling a bit with the stretch but pushed himself to go down further and Chan couldn't take his eyes away. 

He wanted to touch the younger. He needed to touch him.   
——  
"Good job everyone! I'm proud of the work we've accomplished. Head to the dorms and relax." Chan says to the other members.

Everyone cheered tiredly and started to pack up and leave the rehearsal room. 

Everyone left expect Changbin and Chan. 

Changbin was slightly bent over and packing up his things and Chan walked behind him. 

He grabbed onto the youngers waist and pushed his lower region onto Changbins bottom. Changbin gasped at the sudden feeling and turns his head a bit to see Chan. 

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Changbin asks. Chan rubbed himself against the plump soft bottom.

"Do you know how hard it was to keep myself from touching you?" Chan growls as he continues rubbing himself against the younger and adding small thrusts. 

Changbin softly moans and leans himself back against Chan's chest.

"Well, do you?" Chan asks thrusting a bit harder. Changbin shakes his head. 

"I-I'm so-sorry." Changbin moans out.

Chan stops his movement.

"Bend over right now. You deserve a good fucking after making me hard for the whole rehearsal." Chan says. 

Changbin does as he's told. Chan didn't bother locking the door, he needed to feel other around him. 

He pulls the youngers joggers and briefs down to his knees. He pulls out his dick and rubs the tip against the others hole. 

Changbin swallowed thickly and waited for the older. Chan slowly pushed in and Changbin winces. 

Chan didn't let the other get adjusted. He started to thrust into the younger. 

He gripped onto his hips and Changbin can feel the soft skin form bruises and small nail marks. 

Chan slammed into him at an animal speed and Changbin let out gasps and moans. 

Chan places a hand on the back of Changbins head, pushing it down a bit and gripping onto the dark brown hair. 

"Ah~ Chan~" Changbin moans out. The moans were a higher octave then his regular voice. 

"You take my cock so well. Look at you, moaning my name like a slut." Chan growls deeply as he kept his fast pace. 

Changbin whines at the words. He didn't think he would enjoy being called a slut, but hey, shit happens and the adrenaline is rushing through him.

Chan kept the fast pace, groaning out, cursing words and Changbins name. 

Changbin was gasping and moaning. Curse words slipping out. Sentences that weren't sentences, just jumbled up words. And Chan's name slips out so easily. 

Changbin felt himself close. And he didn't give a warning until he came onto his chest and the small couch he was supporting himself on.

"Who said you can come?" Chan asks deeply. 

Changbin rushes out an apology but moans got in between. 

Chan kept pounding into him. And Changbin felt his knees buck, legs about to give out from the overstimulation. 

"Chan~" 

The leaders thrust were getting sloppier and Changbin knew he was close. So he moved his hips to match Chan's thrust, tightening around Chan. Pushing him over the edge. 

"Ah shit....fuck.... Changbin..." Chan groans out his name and released into the younger. 

He pulled out carefully and watches as his seed drips down to Changbins legs. 

Changbin was breathing heavily, he felt tired and wanted to sleep. 

Chan helped him up and did his best to clean up. 

"I'll be quick! I know where I left- Ah gross guys!" They looked over and see Hyunjin and Jisung at the door way. 

"I called it!" Jisung says. 

Chan should've locked the door but the temptation was killing him.


	33. Love you better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content   
> Cheating  
> Slight Changlix

Chan glares at the couple that was a few feet in front of him.

He watches as Felix whispers something to Changbins ear, probably something cheesy by the looks of it. 

Changbin giggles and smiles at Felix. 

Chan hated it. He hated having a crush on his friends boyfriend. But can you blame him?

Changbin was so sweet and kind. A duality of cute and handsome. I mean we all have seen it!

Chan watches as Felix grabs a hold of the others hand and kisses it. Changbin gave him such a sweet smile. 

Chan wishes that smile was for him. 

Now, he loves Felix as a friend. A brother. They are the Aussie line. They understood their language and slang. 

But he was jealous of the younger. Being able to get the rapper before he could. Being able to hold and kiss him. 

And among other things. He knew they had sex. He can hear the moans of the younger. Calling out to Felix. 

Chan couldn't sleep those nights. Wishing that it was his name that the rapper would call out. 

Dreaming how the younger would take him. Enjoy him. 

And days on end, Chan had the urge to blurt out how he would be a much better lover. 

But he didn't. Couldn't. He didn't want either one of them to be a cheater.

He sees both boys share a kiss and he couldn't stand it. He wanted to be the one to kiss Changbin. To hold him.   
——  
One day, all thoughts and sanity left Chan's mind. 

Changbin and him were in the studio. Jisung has gone back home early, not feeling well. 

Both boys knew they would have to pull an all-nighter. They had a deadline and that was just in a couple hours. 

Changbin stood up from his seat and went over to Chan. Eyes tired. Dark circles forming. 

He handed the lyrics to the older and Chan grabbed them. Making notes, revising parts he revised before. 

Changbin sighs loudly causing Chan to look up. 

"What?" He asks. 

Changbin points to the lyrics. "I revised those lyrics and they seem fine. Tell me what I'm doing wrong." 

Chan looks at the notebook. 

He was right. He can see the eraser marks and the paper was close to ripping if there was any more erasing. 

"The song is called 'I am you'. The lyrics needs to express the exploration of a relationship. Two people who find themselves in one another. Like a puzzle piece." 

Chan looks at the younger and can see slight confusion. 

He dared ask the question that's been eating at him. 

"Don't you feel that way with Felix? As if you found yourself in him?" 

Changbin furrows his eyebrows. He hadn't thought about that. 

Did he feel like that with the younger? 

Changbin slightly shakes his head. And Chan stares at him surprised. 

"Maybe he isn't the one for you." Chan mumbles but Changbin heard it. 

"You can't say shit like that. I love Felix and he loves me!" Changbin defends. 

Chan slightly rolls his eyes. 

"If you love him, then you would see yourself in him. I bet he sees himself in you. That's why he can say he loves you." Chan states

Changbin knew he was right. He knew Felix loved him with everything he got. He knew the younger can see himself in him. He was just waiting for Changbin. Waiting to fit, connect with his puzzle piece. 

"You, on the other hand, seems like something's holding you back. Whether it's fear or guilt." Chan continues. 

Changbin looked down, racking his brain. 

What guilt? Was there something holding him back? Was it fear?

He looks back at Chan and the leader was still looking at him. 

He can see the light tiredness in his eyes. But they still held so much shine. The pale skin getting paler and the dark circles getting darker. 

Yet, it wasn't unattractive. He still looked handsome. 

Changbin felt a pang in his heart. Was this the guilt?

Was he starting to fall for his leader? 

He shakes his head, clearing the thoughts. 

He scoffs and grabs the notebook from the older. Making his way back to his spot. 

He pulled out his phone, looking at his lockscreen. 

It was a photo of him and Felix on their first date. Felix had taken him to a carnival and they had such a great time. 

Winning prizes, eating delicious foods and riding the amazing rides. 

Yet, Changbin could still not see himself in Felix. 

Was Chan right? Was Felix the one for him?  
——  
It's been a week since Chan put the thought into Changbins mind. And Changbin still couldn't think if it was true or not. 

"Hey babe!" He looked up from his hands and sees Felix with a smile. 

He looked so pretty. Wide smile. Freckles showing and making him handsome. 

Changbin loves the way he looks. He always felt his heart rushing. But today was different. 

There was no rush. No pang feeling in his heart. 

He gave a small smile to Felix and the younger took a seat next to him. 

"You okay?" The younger asks. Changbin nods. 

"You're not talkative today." Felix points out. 

"Just tired. You know with the schedules and all." Changbin says. 

Felix nods in understanding. 

"Tell me about it. This comeback is much harder." 

Changbin can see Chan walking to the kitchen, shirtless. It seemed he had just woken up. 

His bleached blonde hair was curly and sticking out in different directions. Eyes still full of sleep. Squinting to see where he was going. 

Changbin felt that same feeling in his heart that he felt back in the studio.

Why? Why did he feel that way for his leader and not his own boyfriend?

"Ah good morning Chan hyung!" Felix greets. Chan looks towards them. 

His eyes still half closed. Face worn out, dark circles slowly fading. 

"Morning." He grumbles out. Changbin didn't say anything. He simply turned his head away. 

Chan went back to his room with a glass of water. 

Felix looks back at Changbin. He can see something was bothering him. 

"You sure you're okay?" He asks again. 

Changbin nods and gives him a reassuring smile. And that seemed to have relaxed the younger. 

He gave the rapper a kiss on the cheek and went to prepare breakfast. 

Changbin went back to his thoughts. How he felt different around Felix. Different with Chan.   
——  
"Good night hyungs!" Jisung waves and was out the studio. 

Back at it again. Just Chan and Changbin. Alone. 

And Changbin felt nervous. Jittery. 

He kept having thoughts of the older. Sweet thoughts that turned into sexual ones. 

And he kept slapping himself for thinking that. He loved Felix. He knew he did. 

Or did he? Was he just thinking and convincing himself he did?

This all wouldn't be happening if Chan never put that in his head. 

He sighed, gaining Chan's attention. 

"Something on your mind?" Chan asks. 

"Yeah, you." Changbin blurted out thinking he said that in his mind. 

Chan stared at him, shocked. Changbin realized what he said out loud and blushes hard. 

Chan's shock went away and he let out a deep chuckle. 

"Having doubts of your relationship?" He asked as he moved his chair to where Changbin was sitting at. 

Changbin shook his head rapidly, getting slightly dizzy from it. 

Chan places his chin on the palm of his hand and stares at Changbin. 

He saw the light pink blush on the youngers cheeks. The way he avoided eye contact. Nibbling on his bottom lip.

"You are. You're just denying it. Feeling the weight of guilt." Chan says. 

Changbin didn't say anything. Chan was right. He did feel guilty. Guilty for getting feelings for Chan. Guilty for thinking dirty thoughts. Guilty for hurting Felix. 

That's what hurt the most. Hurting Felix. He was nothing but sweet and kind to him. Giving him everything. Love and happiness. 

And here Changbin was, wanting to touch Chan, to kiss him. To be with him. 

He felt terrible. Dirty. 

Changbin looked up at Chan and the older saw the guilt, pain and fear in his eyes. 

But there was also the slight hint of curiosity and lust. 

Chan gives him a slight smirk. 

"So you've thinking about me? Tell me, what goes on in that mind of yours?" Chan asks as he points to the side of his head to emphasize his words. 

Changbin swallows thickly. Should he say what he thought? Would Chan make them come true?

If he did, would he go on with it? Would he cheat on Felix? Throw away everything they had?

"I think about how you would run your hands from my neck down to my thighs." Changbin says nervously. 

Was he really going to do this?

Chan scoots closer to Changbin. Reaching his left hand out and lightly runs it down Changbins neck. 

The touch was almost feather like. His hands cold, causing goosebumps to form on Changbins body. 

Chan runs his hand from the youngers neck, down to his chest, reaching his thighs. 

Changbin continued. 

"How you would put your hand underneath my shirt and play with my nipples." Changbin felt shy. Small compared to Chan. 

Chan did as the younger described. He places his hand underneath his white shirt and runs it over his toned stomach up to his nipples. 

Changbin let out a shaky breath. Chan lightly pinches and twists the little buds. Making them harder. And causing him to gasp and moan softly. 

At this point Chan's face was close to his and he gave light kisses. On his forehead, nose and cheeks. Then to the corners of his mouth. 

Changbin licked his lips, going on with his words. 

"I imagine you making me get on my knees and sucking you off. How you would grip on my hair and thrust into my mouth, making me choke and gag."

Chan groans at the words, surprised to hear such things coming from the rapper.

He moved away and stood up, pulling Changbin along with him. 

"On your knees, little bunny." Chan deeply says. Changbin swallowed and did as he was told. 

He got down on his knees and watches as Chan unbuckles his pants. He lowered his pants down to his knees, briefs still on. 

Changbin gulped at the sight. He didn't think that Chan was bigger than what he had imagined. 

He lightly poked the hard on and saw it lightly twitch in the tight clothing. He rubbed softly and now wanted to feel it. 

He hooked his fingers on the waistband and looked up at Chan. The older nodded, eager to feel the younger around him. 

Changbin carefully lowered the briefs and watches as the member springs out. He gulped slowly as he can see light precum dripping out. 

He gently grabs the hard on and leads his mouth to it. He gave light licks around the tip and Chan flinches. 

Changbin licks from the shaft up to his tip. Changbin then places his mouth around it and takes in as much as he can of the elder. 

Chan groans at the sudden warmth on his dick. Changbin felt so nice around him.

The younger took about half of Chan's length, feeling himself gag if he takes anymore. He uses his right hand to pump the rest of the elders member. 

He starts to bob his head up and down, sucking Chan's length and coating it with his spit. 

Chan moans and places his hands on Changbins dark brown locks and slowly thrusts into the youngers throat. 

Changbin gagged slightly and tried to breathe through his nose. He got the hang of it and Chan thrusted a bit faster. 

Changbin let out moans and the vibrations sent Chan close to his edge. 

"You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth." Chan groans as he sees Changbin looking up at him with such innocence on his face. 

Changbin moaned at the compliment and Chan released into the boys mouth. Changbin pulled out and swallowed the substance. 

Both boys were breathing heavily. Adrenaline running in their veins. They wanted more. Needed more. 

"I imagine you taking me right here. Right now." Changbin says with a pant. 

Chan's eyes went dark. Lustful eyes staring at Changbins. 

"Strip." As all Chan said. 

Changbin did as he was told. He took off his shoes and socks. Unbuckling his pants and kicking them off. 

Chan helped him remove his shirt and soon removed his. Kicking off his shoes and pants. 

Both boys naked. Full of anticipation. 

Changbin laid on the hard cold ground of the studio. It was probably a bad idea to get fucked on the hard floor but the younger didn't care. 

Chan slipped himself between the youngers legs. They knew they didn't have lube or condoms. But that was fine with them. They knew they were clean. 

Chan coated 3 of his fingers with his spit. When he believed they were soaked enough, he pulls them out of his mouth and lowers it to the youngers hole. 

Changbin was nervous. Scared. Sure he had sex with Felix. But he was nervous on how Chan would treat him. 

With kindness? With love? 

Or would he go rough? Hurt him? 

Changbins thoughts disappeared when he felt Chan's index finger enter him. He slightly tenses up and hisses. 

Chan coos at the younger, trying to relax him. 

"It's okay bunny. You're okay." Changbin could hear how different he sounded. 

His voice was light and cautious. No deep tone. No dominant growl. 

He sounded like how he usually sounded. With care. 

His voice was like honey. And Changbin felt at ease with the tone. 

Chan can see the younger relax and his fingers easily slipped in and out. Changbin whines and moves his lower half against Chan's fingers. 

Chan stretches him as much as he could. He can hear the younger release sounds of pleasure. 

"Chan...I'm ready." Changbin says softly. 

Chan nods and pulls the digits out slowly. Changbin lets out a sigh and waited for Chan. 

The leader sat up straight and spit on his hand. He coated his dick with the spit and can see precum dripping, so he used it to his advantage. 

When he thinks it's coated well enough, he goes near Changbins hole. He places his hands on the youngers thin waist. 

He leaned down to Changbins face. Sharing the same air. 

"Ready?" He asks, tone still soft and full of care.

Changbin nodded and Chan gave him a light peck on the lips. 

He pushed himself slowly into the younger and groaned at the tight heat surrounding his lower region. 

Changbin moans softly and places his arms around Chan's shoulders. The elder was fully inside the younger and waited for him to get adjusted to his size. 

"M-move." Changbin manages to say. Chan did as told and moved in and out of him. 

Changbin moans at the feeling. It was different from Felix. 

He shook his head. He didn't want to think of the younger. He wanted to live in the moment. 

The way Chan moved inside him was different. He didn't go rough. He moved with ease and cautiousness. 

The thrusts were filled with lust and Changbin can feel love. Love from his leader. 

He nibbles on his bottom lip. Did Chan love him? 

Did he love Chan?

His thoughts were broken when Chan thrusted a bit harder into him. 

His back arched and he let out a loud moan. Chan had hit his spot. 

"Right there!" Changbin shouts. Chan pulls out and thrust back in, hitting it again. 

"Chan~" He moans out. 

Chan picked up his pace, but still being careful. 

This is what he dreamed of. Wanting to feel Changbin. Wanting him to feel Chan. 

Wanting the rapper to moan his name. 

Did it hurt? Did he feel guilty? For doing this to his friends boyfriend? 

Of course he did. He felt terrible. Awful. Horrible. But he didn't care at the moment. He was going to enjoy every second, every minute he can get with Changbin. 

He leaned down to Changbin, locking their lips together. During the kiss, he kept thrusting into the younger. 

He moved his hands from Changbins waist and grabbed the youngers hands that were clawing at his back. 

He interlocked their fingers together and placed their hands on either side of Changbins head. 

Chan pulled away from the kiss and looked at Changbins face. 

His eyes were lustful. They held such shine from the studios bright lights. His cheeks were tinted pink and lips red and swollen. 

Chan found him beautiful. He wished he could see this look on the younger all the time. But sadly he wasn't his. 

"I love you." Chan whispered and Changbins eyes widen and he felt that pang in his heart. 

They reached their climax and Chan pulls out of the younger. Seeing his seed pool out. 

He grabbed some tissues and helped Changbin get cleaned. 

After they got cleaned and dressed, they sat on the floor, inches of space between them. 

Changbins mind was foggy. From what had just happened and from what the leader said to him. 

Did he really mean it? Or was it in the heat of the moment? Did he love Chan? Or just thinks he does?

He didn't know what to do or say. He didn't want to break Felix's heart. To tell him what happened and be viewed as a terrible dirty person. 

What would the other members think? Would they hate him? Hate Chan? 

He sighed softly. Chan looked at him. 

"You okay?" He asked softly. 

Changbin shook his head. He didn't feel okay. He felt like breaking down. Digging a hole and crawling into it. 

"I'm sorry." Chan whispered. Changbin didn't say anything. 

"We can forget this ever happened." Chan continues. 

Changbin shook his head. He didn't want to forget this moment. Being so close and intimate with his leader. 

Chan was a better lover. And that's saying a lot. Changbin knew that. Felix was so kind and fun, but Changbin couldn't see himself with him. Couldn't see himself IN him. 

"I think I like you..." Changbin says as he looks up to see Chan. 

The elder was surprised. Happy but surprised. 

Chan can see himself in Changbin. Did the rapper see himself in him?

"What are you going to do about Felix?" Chan asks recalling the younger boy. He felt terrible for what he did. And what was going to happen. 

Changbin swallowed thickly. "I think...I think I have to break up with him....I won't tell him what happened though. That would just kill him. I'll just say that....that I can't see myself in him like he does with me...." 

Chan nods and lightly licks his lips. He couldn't believe this was happening. 

"After that. I think you and I should lay low. We shouldn't raise any red flags." Chan nodded. 

Chan held onto the youngers hand. 

"Whatever happens. I love you. And I'll take care of you." 

Changbin smiles and felt a tear fall down. 

Chan wipes it away. 

"I promise to love you better."


	34. Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad chapter  
> Mention of BinSung

Changbin was desperately in love with the Australian leader. From his looks to his sweet kind personality. He never admitted his feelings to him. He didn't want to. 

Afraid. Nervous. Sick. 

Sick to his stomach that one day it'll slip out and the hurt of rejection. Sick that he had to catch feelings for his leader. 

The leader of Stray Kids. The boy who worked so hard to get to where he is. Where he's going. Where he'll lead his group to. Whether to success or failure. 

Changbin sighs as he rubs his face. He couldn't take the feeling anymore. Holding it and pushing it. He needed to let it go. 

He wanted to move past it. But he couldn't. 

"Hey." Changbin removes his hand from his face and looks up to see Jisung. 

He gives a small smile and the younger took a seat next to him on his bed. 

"What's on your mind hyung?" Jisung asks. 

Changbin shakes his head. Jisung nods in understanding but still continues. 

"Chan hyung?" Changbin frowned at the name. He didn't want to but didn't want the other to know his suspicions were correct. 

Jisung just stares at the rappers side profile. He can see the frown on his face. But his eyes held something much more different. 

Love. Happiness. Hope. 

That's when the boy knew. Knew his member, friend, was in love with the older. 

Jisung gives a side smile. He places a hand on the others knee, causing him to look up. 

"It's okay." He whispers and Changbin felt relieved. He felt pressure off his chest and shoulder. 

He didn't have to say it the other just knew. And he felt better letting someone else know. 

He gives a small smile to him and thanks him. 

Jisung nods and gets up from his seat and left the room. 

Changbin stares at the closed door. A smile still on his face.   
——  
"I say Hyunjin does this part. Then Seungmin." Chan says as he highlights different verses with different highlighters. 

Changbin and Jisung nod. 

"Jiji, I still need the other half of the lyrics. Changbin, continue to work off theses lyrics and we'll go from there." 

Both nod again and went back to their seats. Jisung looks up and sees Chan back on his laptop and headphones on. 

"Would you ever tell him?" Jisung whispers. Changbin gives him a look and turns his head to Chan. 

He swallows thickly and shrugs. 

"I don't think he feels the same way. And doubt he rolls that way." 

Jisung looks back Chan. He quickly scribbles down some lyrics, grabs the notebook and makes his way towards the older. 

Changbin watches and waits. 

Jisung rolled his chair next to the leader and Chan took off his headset. 

He hands the notebook to Chan and he starts to analyze it. Jisung watches. 

Chan highlights parts and makes note of who sings or raps what. 

"Hyung? Can I ask something?" Jisung whispers barely enough for the older to hear. 

Chan looks at him and nods. Jisung lowers his head and leans a bit closer to the other, Chan doing the same. 

"What do you see Changbin as? Like a friend? Or something more?" Jisung asks. 

Chan scrunches his eyebrows together, confused at the question. 

"Uh...a friend. A brother. Why the weird questions?" Chan asks as he looks back at the notebook and making revisions on it. 

Jisung just looks at his face. It seemed true. His eyes didn't hold the same love the younger did.

He sighs softly and shakes his head. 

"No reason. Just curious." He says and Chan just nods his head, handing back the notebook and telling him what to do next. 

Jisung made his way back and Changbin looked at him. 

He can see the pain the other held for him. Knowing what he and the leader talked about. 

"..." Both didn't say anything. They didn't have to. They didn't want to. Afraid that the boy who was in love will break down. 

Changbin quickly looks back down and bit the inside of his cheek, to hold himself from crying, from breaking down.

He quickly got up from his seat causing a loud noise of the chair rolling away. Chan and Jisung looks at him but he didn't dare to face them. 

He rushes out of the room, feeling tears stream down his face. He didn't want them to see. He didn't want him to see. 

"Changbin!" Jisung calls out. But he was gone. 

Chan just watched, confused. Wondering if he should go help. 

Jisung was quick on his feet and already running out the door, following the other. 

Chan couldn't move. He wanted to but he couldn't. 

"Changbin hyung!" Jisung calls out in the bathroom. He opens each stall door and sighs when the other wasn't there. 

He reached the final stall and opens it. 

There. Changbin was on the floor. Knees close to his chest. Head in between his knees. Body shaking. Loud sobs. 

Jisung rushes to his side and hugged him. Soothes him. 

Whispering words of apology. Words that wish were true. 

"It's okay."   
——  
After awhile, Jisung helped clean his red puffy face. Cleaned the dried tears and snot dripping out. 

Jisung looked at him and saw his eyes. 

Dull. Lifeless. 

No more of the love and happiness. 

All hope was drained out of him. 

He wanted to say something but didn't. He ushered him out and back to the studio. 

Changbin shook his head before the other could open the door. 

He didn't want to go in. To face Chan. To face the questions. 

Jisung sighs but nods. 

"Wait here. I'll get your things and we can head back to the dorms." 

Jisung enters the studio and Chan looks over. He takes off his headphone and looks at him with worry. 

"Is he okay? What happened? Where is he?"

Jisung didn't know what to tell him. Whether to say the other was sick and he was going to take him home. Or lash out at him. For not helping, for not caring of the others feelings. 

But he didn't. He just gave a small smile. 

"He isn't feeling too good. So I'm taking him home." Jisung says and gathers his and Changbins things. 

Chan just watches. Thinking. And knowing what had happened. 

"It's cause of me." Was all he said.

Jisung froze. 

Should he say he was right or just deny. 

He shakes his head and continues to gather up. He finished and was making his way out the door. 

"Tell him I'm sorry." Chan says. Jisung can tell he meant it. 

Meant it as "I'm sorry for not being there to help you." And "I'm sorry for not loving you the way you love me." 

Jisung just nods and exits out. 

Changbin looks at him and Jisung grabs his hand and leads them out.  
——  
"Here, you must be dehydrated after what happened." Jisung says, handing the other a glass of water. 

Changbin shakily takes it, thanking him softly. 

Jisung needed to be there for his hyung. To help him get through the pain. The heartache. 

If he had to, he will pick up the boys heart and glue it back together. Piece by piece. 

Jisung takes a seat next to him and rubs his back. 

Changbin sighs out softly. He felt tired. 

He leans his head on Jisungs shoulder and closes his eyes. 

Jisung soon heard the soft steady breathing from the older. 

He carefully laid him on the bed. Covering him with a blanket and making his exit. 

He quietly shuts the door and let's out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. 

"How is he?" Jisung jumps at the sudden voice and turns to face the person. 

Chan stood there worry in his eyes. And guilt. 

"I don't know. But he isn't any better then before." Jisung says as he walks past his leader.

Chan sighs. He felt bad for hurting the other. Guilty even. But he just couldn't feel the same way. 

He only saw him as a friend. A brother. Nothing more. Nothing less. 

And there was no way to fix that. To fix Changbins heartache. 

Chan went to his room and went to bed. Waiting for the next day. 

Chan woke up to the sound of chattering. He checked the time and it was early morning, 7 in the morning. 

He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and changed into some clothes. Stepping out of his room and to the noise. 

He saw all his members expect for Changbin and Jisung. The younger must've went to check up on him. 

"Morning Chan hyung!" Jeongin greets with a smile. Chan returns the gesture and greets back. 

He made his way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. In the process of doing so he notices Hyunjin entering. 

"Need help?" He offers and Chan gladly accepts. 

Chan was about to add more eggs for Jisung and Changbin but Hyunjin stops him from cracking the egg. 

"Jisung made breakfast for him and Changbin. Said they were gonna spend the day in his room since hyung isn't feel well." 

Chan nods and starts to wonder. 

Was Jisung helping him move on?

Was Changbin going to move on? Onto Jisung?

Why should he care? He didn't feel that way for the younger. 

He can do as he pleases. He just wanted his friend back.   
——  
It's been 2 months since Changbin had his breakdown in the bathroom. 

And in those months, Jisung always spent time with him. Every waking hour. Helping him, comforting him and slowly putting back his broken heart. 

And Chan just watched from a distance.

Did he wanted to help Changbin? Of course he did. He was still Changbins friend. 

So why didn't he? He was scared. Scared that the younger will continue to have those feelings and just keep getting heartbroken. 

Every time Chan would see Jisung alone, he would always give a message for the younger. 

Telling him that he hopes he's feeling better. That he wants to hang out with him soon. 

And Jisung would give those messages to Changbin and he can see the slight pain his eyes. 

"Would you ever hang out with him again?" Jisung asks as they were on his bed, reading comics. 

Changbin put down the issue he was reading and looks at Jisung. 

"Maybe. When the time is right. When I no longer have these feelings." 

Jisung nods. 

Changbin gives him a smile. A true smile. 

"Thank you for being here with me during this time. I can only imagine how bored you must be with me." Changbin says with a light laugh. 

Jisung shakes his head and returns the smile. 

"Nonsense hyung. I'm glad to be here with you." Jisung says. 

And it was true. He felt happy around the older. Being able to help him get better. To help him come back to his happy self. To be able to fix his shattered heart. 

Because in the process of doing so, he saw the light slowly returning back into Changbins chocolate brown eyes. 

Happiness. Love. 

And Changbin saw the same in Jisungs eyes. 

He never noticed it before. But Jisung held the same emotions that he had for Chan. (Plot twist!)

And Changbin was glad to have Jisung by his side. Because he helped him get over their leader. 

Chan was no longer in his mind. In his heart. He was long gone. 

Changbin only saw Chan as a leader, a friend, a brother. And that's all he'll ever be.


	35. WOW

"Hyung look at that guy over there?" Jisung exclaims softly to not cause attention. 

Changbin looks over to where Jisung was looking but couldn't exactly pinpoint the guy from the slightly crowded food court. 

"Where?" He asks. Jisung rolls his eyes and discreetly points to the stranger. 

"There!" He says. Changbin follows his finger and sees a young male at the end of it.

He had ashy grey hair that compliments his pale skin. He was wearing a mint green long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. 

He was attractive. Changbin slightly blushes at the sight. 

"He's handsome." Changbin mumbles but Jisung heard. 

"He's gotta be at least two years older than you." Jisung points out. 

"Who would want a high school boyfriend?" Jisung continues. 

Changbin shrugs. "Two years isn't bad." 

Jisung nods. "I'm gonna talk to him." Changbin was about to protest but the boy was already gone. 

Changbin facepalms and watches from a distance. 

Jisung confidently walks up to the male and stops a few inches away from his table. The grey hair boy looks up from his phone and gives a soft smile. 

Jisung was surprised to see dimples pop out. 

He clears his throat and says the first thing that popped into his head. 

"Hey hyung, do you have a boyfriend?" Jisungs eyes widen. 

The male lightly chuckles. 

"I uh I mean uh it's not for me. But for my f-friend." Jisung stutters out and points to the direction where Changbin was. 

Changbin couldn't hear what they were saying over the loud food court. But he sees the male shift over and looks at him and than back at Jisung. 

"I uh...maybe someone like you wouldn't want a high school boyfriend." Jisung babbles out now losing all confidence. 

The male laughs a bit. "I mean you're friend is quite cute." 

Jisung was surprised at the males voice. It was light yet deep and it had a slight accent. 

"Really? Oh well! His name is Seo Changbin." Jisung says. The male nods and grabs a napkin. 

He asks for a pen and Jisung happily gives him one. The male writes down his name and number. He folds the napkin and hands it to Jisung along with his pen. 

"Well I gotta go. Bye." And with that the boy left and Jisung just stood there. 

Changbin made his way to the squirrel boy. "What happened?" He asks. 

Jisung quickly turns to face the older and hands him the napkin with a smirk. 

"You're welcome." Was all he said. Changbin raises a brow and grabs the folded napkin. 

He opens it and was shocked. 

You're pretty cute.   
Text me sometime xxx-xxx-xxxx :) - Bang Chan

"I can't believe it." Changbin says still staring at the number. Jisung wraps an arm around the slightly shorter male and walks around the mall. 

"Believe it. Cause I just got you a hot dude's number." Jisung says with a chuckle. 

Changbin rolls his eyes but thanks the younger.   
——  
Changbin had returned home from the mall and was exhausted. Jisung had him try many different outfits in case the Chan guy ever wants to take him out. 

Changbin hadn't even texted the male. He was contemplating on what to write. He sighs and pulls out his phone and the napkin. 

He opens the message app and types in the phone number. 

Changbin just stared at the blank message. It shouldn't be hard, he was just making it hard. 

He sighs and starts to type out a message. 

Changbin: Hey Chan. It's Changbin. From the mall.

He click send and started to feel nervous. He shuts his phone off and decides to distract himself.

He played some video games. Did a bit of homework. Ate a snack and then ended up watching a tv show on his laptop. 

The night was upon him and it was already late. He checks the time on his phone and sees its 9 and that he had a new message. 

He sees when he received the text and it was just 30 minutes ago. He clicks it open and reads it. 

Chan: oh hi! I didn't think you'd actually text me....anyways what's up?

Changbin: why is that? And nothing much just watching a tv show. 

Chan: well you're pretty cute. So there must be other people you can text then some stranger you didn't even meet at the mall.

Changbin: thank you! I think you're quite handsome. And haha no, I don't really text other people. And okay we should meet. 

Chan: I-

Chan: okay let's meet. When?

Changbin: tomorrow? Food court at the mall? At 2:30?

Chan: I'll be there  
——  
Changbin was shaking his leg with nervousness. He was about to meet Chan in just half an hour. He came to the mall as soon as school ended. 

He didn't want to go home and change, thinking he was going to run late. 

So here he was. Sitting at a table in the food court. Backpack hanging on the chair and uniform on. 

He checks the time again. 20 minutes left. He decided to text Jisung. 

Changbin: I'm scared 😱 

Jisung: stop being a wuss

Jisung: just be yourself. He'll love you 

Changbin: you think so?

Jisung: I know so! Why do you think I'm friends with you 😂

Changbin: I thought it was because you wanted to be closer to Minho hyung 🙄

Jisung: I-

Changbin: Oop I see him. Gtg bye bye

Changbin didn't read the last message the other sent. He put his phone down and smiles as he sees Chan walking towards him.

The ashy hair boy waves slightly and takes a seat across from him. 

"Hi." Changbin melted at the sound of Chan's voice.

"Hey." Changbin replies. 

Chan laughs, it seemed like a nervous laugh. 

"So tell me about yourself." Changbin starts off. He wanted to get to know the elder. And let this awkward tension go away. 

Chan leans forward a bit, placing his elbow on the table and chin on the palm of his hand. 

"Hmm...well I'm Bang Chan. But of course you already know that." 

Both boys give a slight chuckle. 

"I'm 20 years old and from Australia." 

"So that's where the accent is from." Changbin cuts in. 

Chan nods with a smile. 

"Charming accent isn't it?" Chan seems to have loosen up a bit. 

Changbin giggles and nods. 

"It is. Suits you well. With your looks and all." Changbin leans a bit closer to the table. 

Chan raises a brow, slight smirk forming on his face. 

"Oh really? How are my looks?" 

Changbin flushes red a bit and laughs, out of nervousness. 

"Uh um...well you're handsome. Kinda wondering how someone as attractive as you agreed to meeting someone like me. A high school boy who isn't quite as charming." 

Chan scoffs. 

"Nonsense! You're adorable! Handsome as well!" 

Changbin giggles a bit. 

"Thank you."   
——  
Both boys decided to take a walk around the mall. Still conversing and getting to know each other. 

They found the commons interest of making music. How Chan wanted to be a producer for his own group one day. How Changbin wanted to rap and perhaps sing. 

"We should make our own group." Chan suggests playfully. 

Changbin laughs. 

"Maybe. But just the two of us?" 

Chan hums for a moment. 

"Know anyone who can sing or rap." 

Changbins first thought was Jisung. He heard the boy sing and rap. He was really good. His voice soft yet hard and full of emotions. 

"Jisung." Changbin mumbles. 

Chan looks at him from the corner of his eye. 

"Jisung? That boy who come up to me and asked if I had a boyfriend?" Chan asks with a breathy laugh. 

Changbin giggles a bit and nods. 

"Actually, that line he used is actually a good set of lyrics." Chan says.   
——  
After that day at the mall, Chan and Changbin met up with each other almost everyday. 

And they talked about forming their group. But it was more of a dream than a reality. 

But aside from that, they both grew closer and to the point Chan had the confidence to ask Changbin out. To be his boyfriend.

And Changbin said yes. 

"Who would've thought he wanted a high school boyfriend." Jisung says as he walks along side the couple. 

Changbin rolls his eyes. 

"Well believe it." 

"So this group you guys been talking about, when are we doing it?" Jisung asks. 

Chan and Changbin looks at each other. 

"It was more like a dream." Chan says. 

Jisung clicks his tongue and shakes his head. 

"No. Not a dream. A reality! Let's do it!" 

Jisung continues. 

"We can make a song called 'WOW'. Talking about how we see a cute girl and be all nervous about it and what not." 

"We can use that line you blurred out to me." Chan says with a laugh. 

Jisung turns red. "That was an embarrassing moment." 

Changbin laughs. "We should definitely use that line in the beginning."

The other two boys nod. 

And so they made the song WOW.


	36. Magic

Changbin sighs softly as he sees he did his trick wrong...again. He picks up the royalty cards (you know, Jacks, Queens and Kings) and set them in their correct group. 

The Hearts. 

The Clubs. 

And The Diamonds. 

(This trick only works with this group. No Spades.)

"Pick a deck to shuffle." Changbin says to no one. He picks up the middle deck and shuffles himself, pretending to be the volunteer. 

He shuffled it for a good minute and then says, "We will put the cards faced down and in a group of three." 

He places one card next to the other making 3 piles. 

He then gestures to the other two piles and asks to shuffle another deck. He picks the one to his right which was the hearts. 

He faces them down so he only sees the back of the card and starts to shuffle. After that he places the cards on top of the first cards he shuffled. 

He then asks to shuffle the last pile. So he does. He picks up the diamonds and shuffles. Placing it on top of the others. 

"Which pile would you like to be on top?" He asks to no one. 

He thinks to himself and decides to pick the middle. 

"Middle?" He asks. He picks the one to his left and then picked the last one, making it the bottom. 

"And I will shuffle again." He separates the cards in half and puts the bottom deck on the top, 3 times. 

He then breaks them into two piles by putting one card down and stacking. (I'm terrible at explaining.) 

"Which one on top?" He asks. He picks the right deck and grabs the left deck placing it on the bottom. 

"Now I will spell out each group. The Hearts, the Clubs and the Diamonds." He says as he prepares himself. 

He starts spelling out clubs. But to get the trick right he must place a card on the bottom of the pile by every letter. But the last card, which is the last letter, will be placed down on the table. 

"C." 

Card on bottom. 

"L." 

Card on bottom. 

"U."

Card on bottom. 

"B."

Card placed on the table. 

"Now to the Hearts." He repeats the step and then moves on to the Diamonds. 

He finishes Diamonds and still has 6 cards in his hands. 

"Starting from here, I will work my way back." Changbin explains. He starts to spell out Clubs but starting where he finished spelling Diamonds. 

He finished spelling the last two and three cards left. "Now with these 3, we will just set them on whichever pile."

He places the cards on top of different piles. 

"Now if the trick worked...." He flips over the cards to do his big finale. 

"They should all be back in their groups." He says proudly as he sees the Hearts, Clubs and Diamonds all together. 

He smiles happily as he successfully did the trick. 

Changbin started to become interested in card tricks during his spare time. He has learned a few tricks and loves to show his members. 

But the one he really loved to show was Chan. The leader would always be amazed by his tricks and give him praise for it. 

And Changbin felt special and loved. 

He picks up the cards and rushes out to the living room where he knew Chan was. 

He sees Chan sitting on the couch and typing away on his phone. Chan notices the other and puts his phone away. 

"What's up Changbin?" He asks with a small smile. 

"I have another card trick to show you." Changbin says excitedly like a child. 

Chan chuckles. "Alright then. Stage is all yours." Changbin moves to the coffee table and sits across from Chan. 

Chan leans forward from his seat and clasps his hands together. 

Changbin puts down the cards and starts explaining the trick. 

"As you see, these are the royalty cards. We have the Clubs, Hearts and Diamonds." Changbin says and gestures to the cards. 

Chan slightly nods and waits for the other to continue. 

"Pick a pile to shuffle." Changbin says looking up at Chan. 

Chan hums, thinking which one to pick. He ends up picking the hearts and he faces them down and starts shuffling. 

He hands the deck to Changbin after he felt satisfied with the mix. Changbin softly grabs it and places them in three piles. 

"Pick another pile." Chan picks up the Diamonds. 

Handing it back and Changbin placing them on top of the others. 

"Go ahead and shuffle the last pile." Chan does so and hands it to the younger. 

Changbin places the cards and then asks, "Which pile would you like on top?" 

Chan shifts his eyes on each pile until pointing to the one on his right.

Changbin grabs it, still having them faced down. "Middle?" He asks. Chan points to the one on his left. 

Changbin grabs the pile along with the last pile. 

"Alright. I will now shuffle the deck a bit more." Changbin explains as he separates the deck into two and placing one on top of the other three times. 

He grabs the deck and separates them into two even piles. Chan was watching very closely and enjoying the trick. 

"Which pile would you like on top?" Changbin asks. Chan points to the left pile. 

Changbin grabs it and places it on top of the other pile. 

"Alright. Now I will spell out the Clubs, Hearts and Diamonds." Changbin explains. Chan nods and had a small smile. 

Changbin starts to do what he did earlier. His palms were getting slightly sweaty because he was nervous of messing the trick up. (I messed up this trick in front of my entire family, and I wanted to crawl in a hole.) 

He finished the first round. "Alright now I'll work my way back. Starting where I ended." Changbin says and starts to repeats his action. 

He ended with 3 cards, "Now I just place these on the piles." Changbin places the cards down. 

Chan started to feel slightly nervous for the younger. 

"Now if the trick worked...." Changbin grabs the cards and flips them over showing the cards back together. 

"They should all be back together." Changbin says proudly. 

"Wow!" Chan says with a gasp. He starts to clap his hands and Changbin felt proud. 

"That was amazing Changbin! I'm impressed!" Chan says with a laugh. 

Changbin gets up and does a dramatic bow. "Thank you, thank you!" 

Chan laughs and stops his clapping. 

"That was...wow! I can't wrap my head around it." Chan says looking back on the cards and grabbing them. 

Changbin giggles and nods sitting back down to his spot.

"What made you interested in card tricks?" Chan asks as he shuffles the cards a bit. 

"I just wanted to do something on my spare time." Changbin says. 

Chan nods. "Well it's amazing." 

Changbin smiles. "Thanks."

Chan leans over the coffee table and places a soft kiss on the rappers lips. 

Changbin giggled and kisses back. 

"I can't wait to see more of your tricks, Changbin the Magician."


	37. Pool

"Why do we come here every weekend?" Hyunjin complains. 

"Why can't we go somewhere else? I'm becoming sick of the water." Seungmin comments. 

"You guys are dumb if you haven't realized why we come here often." Minho says as he starts to head to the locker rooms. 

"We may be dumb but we aren't that dumb." Jisung defends. 

"I'm smarter than you." Seungmin says. 

They all follow Minho and start to get ready to head to the pool. 

They all exit out dressed in their swim trunks and towels in hand. They pick a spot at a far corner and place their towels down. 

Every weekend Changbin invites his friends to the indoor pool. And every weekend he got to see the handsome lifeguard that worked there. 

Chan. He was pale and handsome. With his bleached blonde hair. Dark brown eyes. And soft pink lips. And he had amazing abs. 

Changbin was in love with the lifeguard. They only shared one conversation. And that was just a simple hello when Changbin ran into him. 

"I don't get why you like him. He doesn't even know you." Seungmin says as he takes a seat on a pool chair. 

Changbin rolls his eyes. 

"Why do you think we come here every weekend! So I can get his attention at least!" Changbin exclaims. 

"Alright enough bickering! Let's just get this day over with." Hyunjin mumbles. 

They enter the water and swam around and played some pool games. Changbin would always seem close to the lifeguard post and get the others attention but it never seemed it work. 

Soon 3pm rolled around and Chan's shift ended. Changbin was out of the water and quick to dry himself off. 

"I'm going to the locker room!" He shouts as he hurriedly makes his way. 

Changbin went in and sees no one else was in there besides Chan. 

He smoothly makes his way to the rented locker and starts to rummage around it pretending to be busy. 

"Hey." He turned around and was met with a smiling Chan. 

Changbin slightly blushes and gives him a small smile back. 

"Hi." 

Chan slightly points a finger at him. "You come here every weekend." 

Changbin nods, surprised the older noticed. 

Chan also nods but his smile was still etched on his face. 

"You're pretty cute. Here." Chan hands him a piece of paper. 

Changbin grabs it gently. He looks up at the older and sees him putting on his red hoodie that says "lifeguard". 

"See you next week?" Chan asks grabbing his bag. 

Changbin nods again. Chan chuckles and waves, making his leave. 

Changbin just stared at him and once the locker door closes, he quickly opens the paper. 

His eyes went wide. 

There, written neatly was Chan's number. 

"Can we please get some food!" Changbin quickly puts the paper in his bag and sees his friends entering. 

"I'm craving for some noodles. Something warm after a day at the pool." Hyunjin says. 

"Hey, you okay?" Seungmin asks. Changbin nods with a soft smile on his face.   
——  
"Wait seriously?" The boys asks. Changbin nods. 

"So just like that? He gave it to you?" Seungmin asks. 

"Yeah. He knows I come every weekend and says I was pretty cute and just gave it to me." 

"Congrats! Now we don't have to go every weekend!" Jisung exclaims. 

"You still gotta come with me next week!" Changbin quickly says. 

Everyone let's out a groan.   
——  
Next week rolls around and the boys were back at the indoor pool. 

"This better be the last time we come here." Hyunjin says. 

"Do you think we can become allergic to water?" Jisung asks as they make their way to the locker room. 

"Maybe." Minho says. 

They change to their trunks. They look up when they hear the door opening and in comes Chan. 

"Changbin! Your boyfriends here!" Jisung exclaims with a snicker. 

Changbin turns red and throws a towel at the younger. Chan chuckles and walks to Changbin. 

"Hey." 

"Hi."

"And we're out!" Changbin rolls his eyes and watches as his friends leave. 

"Nice friends." Chan says. 

"They're a pain." Changbin says as he retrieves his towel and takes a seat next to Chan on the bench.

Chan laughs. "I can only imagine."

Changbin nods. They sat in silence. It wasn't awkward. It was comfortable.

Warm almost. Changbin softly smiles to himself. It was nice to be in a comfortable silence and not have a bunch of his friends teasing him or being loud. 

"So hey..." Chan broke the quiet air. Changbin looked at him. 

"I was wondering if...maybe...you'd wanna go out sometime?" Chan says as he fiddles with his fingers. 

Changbin blushes a bit. Did his silly plan actually work? By coming to the pool every weekend and trying to get Chan to notice him?

"I mean you don't have to! I just thought maybe...I don't know that you liked me or something..." Chan says as he rubs the back of his neck. 

"I do!" Changbin blurted out and blushes even more. Chan laughs a bit. He knew the younger had a crush on him. 

I mean who comes by every weekend to the pool? 

"Good to know." Chan says after his laughter died down.

They stayed quiet again until Chan whispered softly. But the younger heard. 

"I like you too."

Changbin felt his heart beat fast. Cheeks warming up. Mind becoming foggy. 

The lifeguard at the indoor pool likes him back. 

"Really?" Changbin whispered. He can see in the corner of his Chan nodding. 

"I thought it was kinda weird how you always come in every weekend but I kinda started to figure things out." Chan says. 

Changbin nodded with a chuckle. "I hope you didn't find that weird or creepy." 

Chan shakes his head. "It was weird at first but I found it cute. How you're too shy to even talk to me." 

"Well you could've talked to me!" Changbin exclaims and turns to fully fave the older. 

Chan gives an awkward chuckle and scratches his cheek. "Aha yeah but I was also kinda nervous." 

Changbin rolls his eyes. "Yes."

Chan looks at him confused. 

Changbin giggles. "The answer to your first pervious question is yes, I would love to hang out with you sometime." 

Chan smiles, dimples showing. "Great!"   
——  
"Why are we here!?" Jisung shouts as he and Changbin enter the indoor pool. 

"And where are the others! Why am I the only one being punished!" He continues. 

Changbin lightly smacks the back of his head. "You're not being punished. You just happen to ask to be picked up at the same time Chan asked as well." 

The younger smirks. "So you and Chan. How's that going?" 

Changbin rolls his eyes. The younger knew exactly how things were going. The two boys have been dating for a month now. 

"Fine. How are things with you and Minho?" Changbin answers with a smug smile. 

Jisung blushes a bit and chuckles, looking anywhere else then the boys stare. 

"It's getting there!" 

"Hey!" They look over to see Chan walking towards them. They both waved at him with a smile. 

Chan places a kiss on the top of Changbins head. And they heard Jisung playfully gag. 

"He's just jealous." Changbin whispers to the older. 

Chan just laughs and leans down to kiss the younger. 

"Oh come on guys!" Jisung groans as they interlocked lips. 

And that's how it worked out. Changbin got to go on a date with Chan, the lifeguard, by just coming by every weekend and trying to get noticed.


	38. Used

Heart broken. That's what he felt. Numb. That's all he feels. 

He couldn't believe this was happening to him. He felt himself shake, tremble. He glared angrily at the photo in front of him. 

Tears falling down his now red and puffy eyes. He should've seen this coming. People warned him. But he didn't believe any of them. He was too deep in love. 

Chan wipes the tears away with his hoodie sleeve. He continued to look at the photo. The photo that held such a lovely memory. 

The day Changbin had asked him to be his boyfriend. And Chan believed it was because he liked him as well. But it was all just false hope. False love. 

"Chan hyung?" Changbin stooped walking and Chan followed suit, looking at the younger. 

"Hmm?" Chan replies. 

Changbin looked at him. And Chan saw nervousness, hope and love. But it was fake love. Chan didn't know that though. 

"Would you perhaps like to be my boyfriend?" Changbin shyly asks. Hoping that the older says yes. 

Chan raises his brows in surprise. Was this really happening? 

"Yes!" He exclaims happily. Changbin latches himself on the older pulling him into a hug. 

They took the photo of themselves. To remember the day they got together. A day of happiness. 

Chan scoffs at the memory. He wanted to tear the photo in pieces. Shred it so he will never be able to tape it back together. 

He places it down and pulls another photo. Their first date. Changbin and him went to a carnival that was nearby their dorms. 

"Come on hyung please!" Changbin whines as he tugs in Chan's arm. 

Chan wasn't bothered with the gesture and kept scrolling through his phone with his free hand. 

"Why can't we just stay here and watch movies and cuddle?" He asks locking his phone and looking at Changbin. 

The younger pouts and shakes his head. 

"That's no fun. First dates should be fun!" He says and crosses his arms cutely. 

Chan sighs. He knew the younger was right. And the carnival did sound like fun. 

"Alright. We'll go." He says and gets up from the couch. 

Changbin claps happily and gives Chan a quick kiss on the cheek. 

"Thank you!" He says. 

Chan touches his cheek where the younger had kissed. Such a sweet gesture but with so many lies under it. 

He harshly wipes the cheek with his sleeve. Hoping and wishing the gesture was gone and out of his skin. 

"Let's play ring toss!" Changbin says dragging the older along. 

"I'm not good at it." Chan admits as they reach the stand. Changbin giggles and hands the attendant their tickets. 

The male gave them each three rings. 

Changbin made the first toss and managing to land one. 

"Alright! Haha!" He says confidently. 

Chan nervously tosses on and misses. He groans and Changbin nudges him. 

"It's okay. You still have two tries." He says as he tosses the other, this time missing. 

"Damn it." He mumbles. 

Chan tosses his second ring and made it. 

"Boom! Did you see that?!" He shouts as he points to his ring. Changbin laughs with a shake of his head and tosses his last ring, landing it. 

"It's all or nothing hyung." Changbin says softly. 

Chan felt the pressure. He wanted to land the ring. Needed to land the ring to win a prize for the younger. 

He breathes in and exhaled as he toss the ring. They watch with anxiety as the ring tumbled around the bottles neck. 

And finally landing on it.

"You did it!" Changbin hugs Chan's arm. 

The male congratulated them and hands Chan a cute red octopus plush.

The leader hands it to Changbin. 

"Here you go." He says with a smile. Changbin returned the smile and gently grabs the animal. 

Chan looks at the corner of his bed. There sat the red plush. Still clean and love-able. Chan wanted to get rid of it. But it was too cute to do so. 

"Wanna go to the Ferris wheel?" Chan asks as he holds onto the youngers hand. 

Changbin nods happily and they walk to the direction of the ride. They waited in line for a couple minutes before getting seated and buckled. 

The plush between them and buckled in as well. 

"Today was fun." Changbin says softly as he looks over the light up town. 

Chan nods and looks at the moon. It was a fun day. A great first date. 

The ride stops, making them stop at the very top of the ride. Letting them have a perfect view of the town. 

"Let's take a photo!" Changbin suggests. Chan takes his phone out and they get situated. 

Their cheeks were almost close. Changbin has picked up the octopus, making its head and eyes peep under them. 

They smiled and Chan took the photo. 

"Ahh we look cute! We should get it printed." Chan says. 

Chan shakes his head. Why did he suggest? Well he didn't know that things would turn out the way they did.

He grabs another photo. It was the night of their first award. Were they celebrated that night. With tons of food and different sodas and drinks. 

"To Stays! And to each and everyone of you!" Chan announces as he holds up his cup filled with coke-a-cola. 

"Cheers!" The members shout and clink their glasses together. 

They chatted and ate the night away. 

It was getting late and the members had hastily cleaned up wanting to get changed and into bed. 

"Today was amazing." Changbin whispers as he plays with Chan's shirt. Chan hums in agreement and let's out a tired sigh. 

"Good night Chan." Changbin leans up and gently kisses Chan on the lips. 

Chan smiles at him when he pulls away. 

"Good night Binnie."

Chan touches his lips. They burned underneath his fingers. He lightly licks them. He felt his heart beat rapidly. 

He wished to kiss the younger. One last time. 

"They're not home." Changbin says as he enters Chan's room. 

He looked at the rapper in confusion. 

"The members went out and won't be back for sometime." Changbin continues. 

Chan was slowly getting the hint of what the younger wanted to do. 

He lightly blushes at the thought. Sure he has thought about it but he didn't think the younger would be up to it. 

He lightly licks his lips. "Do you want to?" He asks softly. 

Changbin chuckles and nods. "Of course." 

Chan nods and gets up. Closing and locking the door for safety measures. 

He takes his hoodie and shirt off and Changbin follows. 

Chan starts to undo his pants. Leaving him in his boxers. 

Changbin did the same and fixed himself on the bed. Chan walked over to his dresser and rummaged through it. 

He pulled out a condom and lube. He walks over to Changbin and slowly pulls down the youngers boxers. 

Chan swallows at the memory. That day he lost his virginity. To the one he loved. To the one he thought loved him back. 

"Ah Chan~..." Changbin moans into the leaders ear as he thrust into him. 

Chan groaned at the tightness. How the younger felt so good around him. The hotness making him sweat. 

"I love you..." Changbin whispers. 

"I love you too.." Chan says back. 

They reached their max and Chan pulls out and they clean up. 

Chan felt his eyes burning again. He now hates the thought. The memory. 

He takes in a shaky breath and recalls to the memory of Jisung warning him. 

"I don't know hyung..." Jisung says unsure. 

Chan had told the younger about Changbin and him dating. He just had to tell someone. 

"What do you mean you don't know?" Chan asks. 

Jisung shrugs. "And he just asked you out of the blue?" 

Chan explains the day and Jisung still had a look of uncertainty. 

"I just haven't seen any signs of him being interested in you that's all." Jisung says. 

Chan rolls his eyes. "Well he was good at hiding it then." 

Jisung looks away and shrugs again. Maybe Chan was right. But the younger had a bad feeling. 

Chan runs a hand through his hair. He felt angry at himself. For not believing Jisung. 

"Hyung, I'm telling you! I don't think he likes you! He's just using you!" Jisung shouts. 

"How?!" Chan shouts back. 

"He's just afraid of being alone! He's using you to fill that hole up. He doesn't love you. Just the idea of you." Jisung says. 

Chan shook his head. He didn't believe it. Not a word. Changbin loves him and he knew that. 

"He loves me." Chan mumbles out and walks out the room. 

"So stupid." Chan tells himself. But he was so in love with the rapper that he didn't see any bad flaws about him. 

Until that day. That awful day. 

"Chan, we need to talk." Changbin says as he enters the room. Chan looks up from his phone and nods. 

"Sure. What's up?" He asks and puts the device away. Changbin doesn't bother taking a seat. He just stands in front of the older. 

"I need to confess something." He says as he lightly rubs his arm. Chan raises an eyebrow in confusion. 

"Okay?" He says unsure. 

"I don't love you." Changbin softly says. 

Chan's breath got caught in his throat. 

"Wh-what?" He asks. Changbin nibbles on his bottom lip, afraid to repeat the words. 

"I...I don't love you." He says now looking up at the leader. 

Chan felt his eyes burn, tears making his vision blurry. 

"I don't...why?" Chan asks. He couldn't think straight. 

Changbin licks his lips. 

"I'm sorry hyung. I never loved you. I just didn't want to be alone. I was afraid of it. That's why I asked you out. So I can have some sort of comfort..." 

Chan couldn't look at the younger anymore. He felt his blood go cold. His heart shattering. Breathing going unsteady. 

"But I just couldn't live with the lie anymore. I'm so sorry." Changbin whispers. His voice was soft and frail. 

Full of guilt and sadness. He truly meant his apology. But Chan wasn't ready to accept. 

"I'm sorry. But it's over." Changbin says. 

Chan didn't say anything. Didn't do anything. Changbin took it as a sign to leave and he did. He walked out the door. 

Out of Chan's heart. 

Once Chan heard the door click shut. He broke down. He placed his head in his hands and cried. Tears wetting the palm of his hands. 

He curled up into bed and hid underneath the covers. He cried for hours. 

And even though there was no more water in his body. He let out dry sobs. 

He didn't leave his room for days. Only if necessary. 

"Hyung please...you need to eat..." Jeongin softly says as he tries to hand Chan some food. 

Chan just turned away from the younger. 

He can hear the boy sigh and leave the room. 

Everyday the members tried to make him eat. Tried to make him come out of the room, the dorms even. 

But it was no use. He was gone. Lost and broken. 

Chan's heart aches at the memory. He had lost so much weight. He only drank water to keep him through the days. 

He didn't sleep. He had dark purple bags under his eyes. The once shiny and kind eyes were dull and lifeless. 

But now he was better. Slowly but surely. It still pained him to see the rapper. But he couldn't let his personal life interfere with the group. 

He worked too hard for all of it to his shatter. 

He places the images back in the box and tucks it underneath his bed. Far away from him and from others. 

Chan was used by the one he loved. But he shouldn't let that define him. He shouldn't let that bring him down. 

He was going to come back stronger then ever.


	39. Astronaut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is 6. Changbin is 5.

"Come on Binnie!" Chan shouts at the younger. 

The boy was running to catch up with the older. 

Chan and Changbin were best friends and they do almost everything together. 

Today, Changbin was over at Chan's place and they were going out to their "secret hideout" in Chan's backyard. 

Changbin catches up and Chan grabbed his hand and they enter the cardboard box built as a home. 

"What are we doing today hyung?" Changbin asks softly as Chan gets himself seated. 

Chan giggles and points to the wall in front of them, pretending there was a window. 

"Can't you already tell Binnie? We're going to space!" Changbin looks at the direction he was pointing at and his mind went to its imagination. 

"Ah! Are we about to take off?" Changbin asks as he sees the world upside down from their position. Chan nods. 

"Prepare for take off!" Chan shouts as they buckle themselves into their seats and adjusting their uniform. 

"Count down in 3....2....1! Take off!" Chan hits a button and off they went. 

"It's going so fast hyung! I'm scared!" Changbin says as he covers his eyes. 

Chan smiles and laughs.

"Don't hide Binnie! Look we're about to be in space!" Chan exclaims as he removes the youngers hands from his face. 

Changbin peels his eyes open and was in awe with the sight. 

The night sky was filled with stars and it brightened up the darkness that surrounded them. 

The moon was full and they can see the little craters that covered it. 

"It's beautiful..." Changbin whispers. 

Chan nods and looks at the scene. 

"Shall we land and explore?" He asks looking over at the younger. 

Changbin nods. 

"Close contact to surface. Prepare for slight impact." Chan says. 

The spaceship makes a thud against the surface of the moon and they make sure the ship is secured. 

Both boys unbuckle themselves and prepare to get out. 

They grab helmets and check the tanks. 

"All good?" Changbin asks as he was ready. 

Chan double checks everything and gives a thumbs up. 

"Can I open the door? Please hyung!" Changbin asks excitedly. 

Chan giggles and nods. Changbin rushes to the button near the entrance and pushes it. 

He stands next to Chan and they watch the door lower down slowly.

Their eyes lighten up as they see the moons rough surface. Chan grabs Changbins hand with a smile. 

"Ready?" 

Changbin nods but there was slight nervousness. Chan squeezes his hand in reassurance and they make their way out of the ship. 

They float around due to no gravity. They land softly and carefully and moon dust floats up around their feet. 

"Look over there Binnie!" Chan says as he points his other hand to the direction. 

Changbin looks over and gasps. 

Earth. A beautiful planet. It looked so bright and alive. The water shining around the green land. 

"It looks so pretty." Changbin says. Chan nods in agreement. 

"It's our home. Our one and only." Chan says proudly. 

Changbin looks over at the earth and sees something bright and illuminating. 

"Is that the sun?" He asks as he tugs on Chan's arm. 

Chan looks over and nods. 

"The biggest star!" He says as he throws his hands him in the air and giggles. 

Changbin watches Chan. He had always admired the older. By his bravery and humbleness. He hopes to be like him one day. 

Fearless. And strong. 

"One day, I'll be a star..." Changbin perks up at the others voice. 

He can see Chan still staring out at the earth and sun. He had a look of determination. A look of proudness. 

"I'll make amazing music for many people. Music they can relate to. And I'll have many fans!" Chan says. 

He looks at Changbin and grabs his hand. Interlocking their fingers together. 

"And I want you to come with me." Chan says happily and hopefully. 

Changbin smiles softly at him. 

"Okay." Chan's eyes widen a bit. 

"Really?" He asks. 

Changbin giggles and nods. 

"I want to be with you forever." He says. 

Chan hugs the younger and thanks him. 

"Come on! Let's keep exploring!" Chan says, pulling away and dragging Changbin back to the ship. 

They visited Saturn, Neptune and Mars. And they had tons of fun and loved to discover the new surfaces that were under their feet. 

"Let's go back home." Chan says as he can Changbin tired from the fun day. 

Changbin softly nods, tired to reply. 

"Take off in 3...2...1...!" Chan exclaims and their ships zoomed past the moon and stars. 

The reached the earth surface and landed with a big thud. 

"Oof!" Chan groans as the ship hits the ground.

He didn't hear Changbin so he quickly looks over and sees the younger fast asleep. 

He softly smiles and grabs a blanket to cover both of them up. He lays down next to the younger, placing the blanket on top of them. 

"Nighty night Binnie." Chan whispers. 

Chan's parents found the boys huddled up togther in the cardboard house. They were sleeping peacefully. 

They brought them in the house and let them continue to wonder off to dreamland.


	40. Ranma but Chan

"Finally, the day has come." Mr.Seo says as he places a post card on the table. 

"He'll be here any minute! I must find the boys." He exclaims as he gets up from his seat. 

"Minho!" He calls out and looks in the kitchen to find his eldest. 

"Yes father?"

"Jisung!" He goes up to the middle child's room. 

"Changbin!....where is that boy?" He asks himself as he sees his son isn't in his room.   
——  
"Ha!" Changbin shouts out as he breaks down concrete bricks with his hand. 

He continues to break bricks and pants slightly after finishing a row. 

"This is why people think you're weird." Jisung says as he leans against the door frame. 

Changbin rolls his eyes. "I don't care."

Jisung smirks. 

"So you wouldn't care for what father has to say?"  
——  
"Arranged marriage?!" All three boys asked. Mr.Seo nods as he looks at the post card. 

"A good friend of mine is coming here with his son. We arranged this marriage so the Anything Goes dojo stays within the family." He explains. 

"What's he like? Is he cute?" Jisung asks, excited for the newcomer. 

"How old is he? Young men are fine but too young is not." Minho says. 

Changbin didn't say anything. He was pissed that his dad would set something like this and not consent with them. 

"I....actually haven't met him." Mr.Seo says as he rubs the back of his neck nervously.   
——  
"Beat it old man!" A young red hair girl says to a panda. 

The panda holds up a sign and the girl reads it. 

"I didn't sign up for this! I'm going back home!" The girl yells as she punches the panda up in the air and out of sight. 

People were staring but she didn't care. She was glad the bear was out and she can make her way back home. 

But the panda returned and saw her guard was down. So he knocked her out with a sign. 

People gasped and the bear held up a sign. 

"NOTHING TO SEE HERE"  
——  
"So, when is he coming?" Jisung asks leaning forward a bit. 

"Any minute." Their father says. 

They soon heard the front door sliding open. Jisung and Mr.Seo were fast to get up and make their way to the door. 

Minho and Changbin just stayed seated. Until they heard running footsteps and Jisung slightly yelling. 

They got up and out the living/dining room and stood next to their brother and father. 

"I said I wanna go home!" They heard someone exclaim. 

They watch a giant panda making its way to them, carrying a person, who was thrashing around. 

"Is this your friend?" Minho asks and their dad shakes their head. 

The panda sets the person down, facing the family. They had their head down and looking quite bashful. 

"I'm Bang Chan." They mumbled out. 

Mr.Seo showed a wide grin and was fast to hug the person. 

"So you're Bang Chan! My, you look great!" He shouts as he continues to hug Chan. 

But he pulls away as he felt something pressing up against his chest. He looks Chan up and down and comes to his chest area. 

There, he had decent sized breast. 

Mr.Seo just stared, shocked. Jisung leans over and sees. 

He starts to poke one of the breast and Chan gives a glare. 

Jisung ignored it and continues. "I thought you said he was a boy." 

"I thought so too. Mr.Bang, what is the meaning of this?" 

"Stop poking his...I mean her breast." Changbin says with a sigh. 

Jisung leans back and Chan let's out a sigh of relief. 

"How about some tea?" Minho asks kindly.   
——  
"I see. So you both fell into cursed ponds." Mr.Seo says. 

Chan and his father nod their heads. 

Chan and Mr.Bang were traveling and training in China. They reached an area that had many different ponds. But they didn't know they were cursed. 

Chan fell into the curse of the drowning girl. Causing him to turn into a girl when cold water is poured. 

His father fell into the curse of the drowning panda. Causing him to turn into a panda when cold water is poured. 

Only way to return to their normal state is pouring hot water. 

"Here you go." Minho says as he passes them a kettle with hot water. 

The two thank him and pour the water onto themselves. 

They sighed in relief and smiled at the family. 

Chan was quite handsome. Unlike his female self, with red hair, small waist, decent breast and shortness. His natural self had dark brown hair, that contrasted his pale skin, body built from training, and much more taller. 

Changbin was in awe with his looks. 

"Now that I'm back. Let me reintroduce myself." Chan says with a dimpled smile. His voice was deep yet light and with a slight accent. 

"My name is Bang Chan. Nice to meet you." He says as he slightly bows to them. 

The family returns the bow. 

"Chan, these are my sons. One of them will be your fiancé." Mr.Seo says. 

"I'm Minho." 

"Jisung." 

"Changbin." 

Chan smiles at them kindly. 

'They're not bad. But I'm still not gonna get married.'  
——  
2 years has passed and Chan and his father have been living with the Seo family.

Every now and then Chan and Changbin would train together in the dojo. Chan was even enrolled into school. 

And over the past two years, the two boys seem to have grown feelings for each other. But they wouldn't admit to the other. 

"Who would even want to marry you?" Chan scoffs out as Changbin was trying to cook. 

"Shut up Chan! I'm trying here!" 

Changbin has been trying to practice his cooking skills not because he wants to prepare himself for marriage. 

Of course not, who even wants to marry Chan? 

He wants to perfect his cooking and help his older brother with the food. 

"Silly Chan. He wants to practice so he can make wonderful meals for you." Jisung taunts. 

Changbin throws a spatula at the other and Jisung runs away with a laugh. 

"I think it's sweet you want to practice your cooking for Chan." Minho says with a small smile as he prepares dinner. 

Chan rolls his eyes. "Whether he is or isn't, I'm not marrying him." 

Changbin lets out a huff. "Yeah, well I don't want to marry you either!"   
——  
Changbin lets out a sigh as he watches Chan from a distance. 

"He's such a jerk." He mumbles to himself. 

Over the years, Chan grew a fan base. Many girls loved him and tried to gain his attention by gifting him food or small presents. Some went even further and rubbed themselves against him. 

Even Chan's female self grew a fan base with the boys. They would bring him flowers and gifts and keep asking him out. 

And when all of that happens, Changbin has this sudden anger in him. Like if he was jealous. 

Changbin scoffs to himself. He isn't jealous of those girls or boys. Chan can do whatever he pleases.

But the other half of him felt sad. Upset. That Chan may actually enjoy those girls and guys and that he didn't care about the younger.

"You okay?" Changbin snapped his head up and sees Chan in front of him, face full of concern. 

Changbin slightly blushes. "Can I ask you something?" 

Chan sits across from him and nods. 

"Do you....do you actually think I'm terrible? Ugly? Not worth marrying?" 

Chan's eyes widen. He leans a bit closer to Changbin and interlocks his fingers with his. 

Changbin looks down at them and smiles softly. 

"Do you want my honest opinion?" He asks softly. 

Changbin nods. 

Chan lightly squeezes his hand and Changbin looks up at him. 

"Honestly, you're not terrible. You're so determined for even little things. You're not ugly. You're handsome and cute. And I can't get enough of your looks. As for not worth marrying. I think you are. And sometimes I wish, I dream, I hope, that I be the one to marry you. Not because of our fathers arrangement but because I want to. I...love you." 

Chan's cheeks were tinted pink and he quickly looked down at their interlocked fingers.

Changbin blushes a bit more and kisses Chan's cheek, much to the elders surprise. 

Chan looks at him and Changbin gave him a warm smile. 

"I want to marry you too." Changbin says softly.


	41. Protect

"Meow!" 

There it was again. The stupid cat (cats are great! Don't hunt for me Minho 😂😭).

Every night, no matter what time of the night, the stray cat always makes its calling. And it honestly scares Changbin. 

He would be sleeping peacefully and be woken up by the scary ominous sound. The only thing he could do is hug his Munchlax tight and cover his ears. 

But even then that doesn't help. He was too shy to ask for help from any of his members. For them to comfort him and protect him. 

"You okay Binnie?" Changbin looks up from his phone, the screen had gone black due to the inactivity. 

He sees Chan leaning against the door frame, arms crossed, face with concern. 

Changbin slightly shakes head. He doesn't remember his phone going black or even hearing Chan walk in. 

"You were sleeping with your phone in your hand." Chan informs and walks up to him, taking a seat next to the younger. 

"I haven't been sleeping well lately." Changbin informs the leader. Chan raises an eyebrow at him. 

"How come?" 

Changbin rubs his face to get rid of the sleep. 

"There's this cat outside that always meows in the middle of the night." Changbin says slightly shuddering at the scary sound. 

Chan nods. And then he looks at the younger. 

"I can sleep with you tonight. To protect you." Changbin can see a light blush on the older. 

"Okay." Changbin says with a light giggle.   
——  
"Good night hyungs." Jeongin and Hyunjin says. 

"Night guys." They reply back. They shut off the lights and they went to sleep. 

Around 1:38 in the morning (because that's when I woke up) the cat started to cry. Making loud meows and hissing every now and then. 

Changbin jolted up and hugged his Munchlax tighter. He cuddled closer to Chan and can hear the other sleeping peacefully. 

He swallowed hard as the noise kept going louder. He felt like crying. He can feel the tears burning his eyes. 

He wanted it to stop. 

"You're okay. You're safe." Changbin can hear Chan's groggy voice. 

He felt the leader wrap his arms securely around his waist. Chan pulled him closer, if possible. Changbin felt the warmth radiating off of Chan and onto him. 

"I'll protect you. I always will." Chan says, voice becoming more clear and awake. 

Changbin nods. He felt safe. Secure. 

The words of comfort block out the sound of the cat crying. 

And slowly but surely Changbin started to drift off to slumber. And once Chan heard the soft even breathing, he kissed the top of the youngers head. 

"I'll protect you, no matter what."


	42. Poison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content   
> ⚠️Warning: slight drug mention, slight prostitution mention. It's only mentioned once. But still!⚠️

There he was again. The man who comes into the store and steals different kinds of things. 

Changbin watches as the male stuffs his backpack with the items. He always wanted to say something but was scared. 

He was afraid that he would get hurt. But today felt different. 

He wanted to speak to him. Say something. Tell him what he was doing was wrong. 

"Stealing is bad." He whispers but the male heard him. 

The stranger looks up at him and gives a slight smirk. 

"Yeah? Well thank you for the advice." He says sarcastically. His voice light but deep hinted in it. Changbin can tell he wasn't from the area. He had a light accent. 

He nibbled on his bottom lip. And crotches down to the male. 

"My name is Changbin. What's yours?" He says as he watches the brown hair male stuff his backpack with store drugs. 

The male stops and looks at him with a raised brow. 

"First, you tell me stealing is bad. Now you're telling me your name?" Changbin shrugs. 

"Something about you intrigues me." He admits. The man shakes his head with a laugh. He then checks the time on his watch and quickly zips up the bag and gets up. 

"Maybe I'll tell you my name one day." And with that he left.   
——  
Chan rushes out the store and was glad he didn't get caught. He makes his way to an alleyway and waits. 

"The usual." A man says as he twitches and scratches his arm. 

Chan held out his hand. The man groans and hands a wrinkled 10 dollar bill onto the open palm. 

Chan shoves it into his pocket and reaches for his bag. 

He hands the man a baggie with a couple pills in it. 

"See you next week, Nick." Chan says as the man scurries off. 

Chan continues to make his sells but he kept thinking back to the boy at the store. 

How he said stealing was bad. And then telling him his name. 

Chan brushes the thought away and makes his final sell. He grabs his bag and heads home.

He enters the run down house. And shuts the creaky door. 

"I'm home." He says and he can hear some footsteps making their way to him. 

"Got any food hyung?" Jeongin asks. 

Yang Jeongin. 16. He ran away from his home. Parents were fighting and beating him. To the point things got bad. He ran away without a plan. 

Chan found him in an alleyway one cold rainy night. Poor boy wouldn't have lasted the night if Chan didn't find him. 

Chan gives him small smile and hands him his bag. 

"There are some chips and ramen." Jeongin happily takes the bag and scurries off to the kitchen and prepares the food. 

"So how much did you make?" Minho asks. 

Lee Minho. 19. How did he get into this business? Well, it started off when he stole a small item from the mall and he got the adrenaline from it. 

He met Chan when the older was selling and they became close over the time. 

Chan pulls a wad of money and hands it him. 

"I think more than usual. I had three new customers." Chan says as he makes his way to the kitchen. 

"Chan hyung, can I have this?" Hyunjin asks as he holds up a bag of chips. They were his favorite. 

Hwang Hyunjin. 17. Chan ran into him while the younger was running away from a store owner. The boy begged him to help. So Chan did. 

Chan nods with a smile. "That's why I got them for you." 

Hyunjin was fast to open the bag and devour the chips. 

"There better be something for me!" Felix shouts from the stairway. 

Lee Felix. 17. He was a regular customer of Chan's. But Chan didn't like the way he made money in order to buy drugs. He was selling his body just to get high for 5 minutes. 

Hyunjin throws him a bag of popcorn. And Felix was fast to catch it. 

"Ramen is ready." 

And that night was great. They had food in their stomachs and were grateful.   
——  
"Why would you talk to a thief?" Seungmin asks as he looks at Changbin. 

Changbin shrugs.

"If you see him again, report him. He shouldn't be stealing." Seungmin continues. 

"Him stealing makes the store raise their prices and I'm too poor for that." Jisung whines as he latches onto Seungmin. The boy brushes him off. 

"You only care about the prices?" He scoffs. Changbin giggles a bit. 

"Yes?" Jisung answers a bit unsure. Seungmin rolls his eyes. 

They walked inside the small store. Jisung dragged Seungmin down to the slushee machines and Changbin just walked around. 

He was somewhat hoping to see the brown haired male again. He wanted to hear his voice again. Wanted to see the dark brown eyes that held so many emotions. 

"Well, if it isn't Changbin." He turned his head to the right and sees the tall male smirking at him. 

"Come back to steal again?" Changbin says with a chuckle. 

The male shakes his head and grabs a random package and pretends to be interested in it. 

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow?" He says as he puts the item back on the hanger. 

Changbin hums and still looks at him. 

"So...you gonna tell me your name?" Changbin asks, curious to know him. 

The male laughs a bit. "Maybe tomorrow." 

He walks away and out of the store. Changbin just stares. 

"Who was that?" Jisung asks as he pops a chip in his mouth. Seungmin snatches the bag and walks to the register. The other two following. 

"Just some guy asking me about a product." Changbin lies. 

Seungmin pays for the chips and slushees. 

"Awe look at the youngest paying for his Hyungs!" Jisung gushes. 

"I'm the same year as you!" Seungmin yells. Changbin laughs and they left the store. 

Changbin had to wait till tomorrow.   
——  
"I say don't get attached to him." Minho says as he and Chan were washing the dishes. 

Chan told him about the younger. And Minho was warning him. 

"Shouldn't it be me who warns you about things?" Chan laughs. Minho rolls his eyes with a chuckle. 

"Yeah well, take my advice." 

Chan just nods and doesn't say anything.  
——  
The next day rolls around and Changbin walked in the store and walks down the aisles, looking for the male. 

"There you are." Changbin whispers and crotches down next to the brown hair male, who was stuffing chips into his bag. 

The male jumps a bit at the voice and relaxes when he sees Changbin. 

"Scared me there." He says quietly. 

Changbin giggles. "Sorry."

The male continues to stuff snacks in the bag and shifting the items to make the bag look empty. 

Changbin just watches. Until he spoke up. 

"So your name?" He asks, pushing the same question. 

"Alright, alright. My names Chan." He says with a bit of annoyance. 

"Chan." Changbin says, testing it out. 

Chan just nods and zips the bag up, getting up. Changbin grabs his wrist and he looks down at him. 

"Wanna come over to my place?" Changbin asks. Chan raises an eyebrow at him. Was he crazy?

"I can make you some dinner!" Changbin almost shouts but still stayed quiet. 

Chan contemplates in the idea. He did want to eat a home made meal instead of the packaged ramen. But he also wanted to bring food to his family. 

"Only if you make extra for me to take home to my family." Chan says. 

Changbin nods rapidly. 

Chan sighs and agrees.   
——  
They walked into Changbins small apartment and Chan places his bag by the front entrance. They took off their shoes and walked in. 

"Make yourself at home." Changbin kindly says. Chan just thanks him and looks around the apartment. 

It was small. Small enough for one person. There was a tv and couch in the living room. A small coffee table in the middle. 

A dining table for 4 and barely any decorations around the apartment. 

"Homey." Chan says a bit sarcastically. 

Changbin laughs. "Yeah, I haven't had time to decorate."

He hands Chan a glass of water and he thanks him. 

"So what would you like to eat?" Changbin asks as he opens his fridge. 

"What can you make?" Chan asks sitting down on the couch. 

"Hmm...I have ingredients for some tteokbokki." Changbin says as he takes out the ingredients. 

Chan felt himself drool at the mention. And he knows the others will love to eat it. 

"That's perfect. Everyone at home will love it." 

"Who's back home?" Changbin asks cautiously. 

"My family." Chan answers. 

Changbin giggles. "I know but who exactly?"

"Some boys I rescued from the streets." Chan answers and walks to the kitchen. 

"Oh?" Changbin says as he prepares the food. 

"Yeah. 4 younger boys." Chan says as he watches Changbin. 

"I'd love to meet them one day." Changbin says as he boils the water. 

Chan nods. He wouldn't mind the interaction. Jeongin and Felix would love him. 

"Maybe." 

"Mind helping me out?" Changbin asks. Chan nods and Changbin puts him to work. 

They worked fast and hard to make the delicious food. They finished adding the last few ingredients and Changbin went to grab some bowls. 

But sadly the boy was a bit too short. 

Chan watches as Changbin struggles to reach the bowls. 

He walks over and behind the younger, reaching and grabbing the bowls. Changbin blushes at the closeness and could feel Chan's crotch against his bottom.

He didn't know what came over him but he pushes himself against the older. He can hear Chan breath in deeply. 

He was holding in a groan. Changbin knew that. So he continued his actions. Rubbing and pushing himself to the older. 

Chan swallowed thickly and quickly put the bowls on the counter before dropping and breaking them. 

He placed his hands on the youngers hips and guided him. Changbin softly moans at the hard feeling. 

Was he really going to have sex with a thief? 

Chan was handsome. And even though he does steal, he does it to feed his family and self. And that was kind hearted. 

So yeah, Changbin will have sex with him. Because why not?!

"Can..can we, you know?" Changbin shyly asks as Chan stops their movements. 

Is this what Minho warned him about? Not getting attached? But in some way Chan wanted it. He wanted to feel the pleasure. 

"Yes." Chan answers after a while of contemplating. Changbin lightly pushes Chan away and then grabs his hand. 

Chan followed the younger into his bedroom. The room had a desk in one corner and a bed on another corner. 

Changbin didn't give him enough time to take in his surroundings. He started to tug at the end of Chan's shirt, signaling that he wanted it off. 

Chan pulled the shirt over his head and let it fall on the floor. Changbin swallowed thickly as he sees the older a toned stomach. 

He lightly runs his fingers and sees goosebumps forming from the light touch.

Chan took a step closer to Changbin and lifted his chin up. Changbin looks up at him and sees his brown eyes.

They held such emotions. Curiosity, kindness, happiness, lust. And maybe just a hint of love. 

Changbin felt lost in his eyes. They were such a pretty brown color. 

Chan pulled Changbins shirt over his head and it fell next to his own abandon one. 

Changbin felt small compared to the male in front of him. Sure he was also fit, but Chan was much more different compared to himself. 

"Hey, look at me." Chan softly said. Changbin looks up at Chan again and the eyes still held kindness. 

Chan gave him a smile. "I'll be gentle." 

Changbin blushes and nods. They take off their pants and Changbin got on the bed. After grabbing a condom and lube.

Chan slips in between the youngers legs and leans down a bit. Their lips close, breaths mingling together. 

Changbin licks his lips as he looks down on Chan's own red ones. 

Chan slightly nudges his nose against Changbins, asking if it was okay. Changbin giggles and nods. Chan leans down and captures the youngers lip. 

They tasted sweet. Like candy. Lips plump and full against his own. It made Chan addictive. 

Chan grinds his lower region against Changbins. The younger slightly opens his mouth and Chan took the chance to roam around the warm wet cavern. 

Changbin let out little moans and whines. He wanted to feel Chan. He needed to feel him. He was like poison. Bad but addictive. 

Chan pulls away and was fast to pull off the briefs on Changbins body. 

Changbin slightly shivered as the cold air made contact with his hard on. He wanted to cover it up. It was probably smaller then Chan's. 

Chan noticed and gave him a soft kiss. It was a way of telling him not to hide. It was okay. 

Chan poured a generous amount of lube onto three of his fingers. He slowly and carefully lines up his index finger against the youngers hole. 

Changbin felt himself tensed up as Chan pushes a finger in. Chan rubs small circle on his inner thighs, trying to make him relax. 

Changbin let out a sigh and felt himself relax, making it easy for Chan to slip his fingers in. 

Chan kept pumping his fingers in and out of the younger. Changbin letting out moans and moving around from the pleasure. 

Chan felt that he was loose enough and removed his fingers. Changbin whines at the loss. Chan lets out a chuckle. 

"Don't worry. You'll be full real soon." Chan says and takes off his briefs. He rolled the condom on and pours lube onto his member. 

He lined himself up and looks at Changbin. The younger nods, he was feeling nervous and excited. Chan slowly pushes into him. 

The tight warm walls surrounding Chan's dick, causing him to groan in pleasure. 

Changbin letting out a small gasp and moans. Chan grabs onto his waist and starts to thrust into him at a medium fast speed. 

"Ah~ fuck..." Changbin moans and slightly arched his back. Chan tightens his hold onto his waist, leaving small nail marks on the skin.

Chan was poison to Changbin. And he wanted more.


	43. Library

There he was again. The blonde hair boy with the pretty brown eyes. Tall and fair pale skin. Who was he? 

Bang Chan. That's what it read on his library card. And it suited the male. Changbin loved the name. And he had a big crush on the other. 

But the only time they conversed was when the male needed help finding a book and then checking them out. 

Changbin always took notice in the type of books the guy read. Some were mangas that Changbin has read himself. And other books were about music production. 

And it made Changbin curious about the older. Was he really interested in music? Was he gonna start making his own?

"Hi, I need help in finding a book." Changbin looks up from his own novel and sees Chan standing there with a dimpled smile. 

Changbin blushes a bit and nods. He pushes up his round glasses and closes the book. 

"What book are you looking for?" Changbin asks as he types in his log in onto the computer. 

Chan places his elbow on the high desk and places his chin on the palm of his hand. 

"Umm, music production for beginners." Chan says. Changbin nods and starts to type the title into the search bar. 

"We currently have 3 books. Would you like me to show you where they are?" Changbin asks looking at Chan. 

He nods and pushes himself away from the desk and ready to follow the shorter male. Changbin quickly writes down the number and letters of the books onto a sticky note. 

Changbin leads them to the music production section and looks around for the books. Chan couldn't help but watch the younger male. 

How Changbin would pout and his eyes brighten when he thinks he found the book. How he would occasionally push up his glasses. 

He was adorable in Chan's eyes. Everything about him drove Chan's heart crazy.

He was so lost by the others look he didn't notice the other talking to him. 

"Hello? Are you okay?" Changbin spoke. Chan came out of his daze and blushed at the slight closeness of the younger. 

He can smell the lavender detergent that radiates off the younger. It suited him well, nice and calming. 

He can see galaxies in the dark brown orbs. He felt lost in them. 

"Hello?" Changbin spoke again. Chan snapped out of it and mumbles an apology, feeling heat rise on his cheeks. 

Changbin giggles and blushes a bit at the cute action. He realizes the closeness and coughs slightly and moves away a bit. 

"Uh, shall I check them out for you?" Changbin asks. Chan rapidly nods and once again follows the other back to the front desk. 

"Library card, please." Changbin softly says. Chan rummages through his pocket and pulls out his wallet.

He looks for the card and soon hands it over. Changbin smiles at him and scans the barcode. The profile showing up. 

He sees a list of precious books he has checked out before. All in the same category. 

He scans the books and prints out a receipt. He stacks the books together and places the paper on top. He slides them over to Chan, the other moving to grab the books. 

And there was a brief moment. A small electric moment where they brushed hands. Chan felt the softness of the youngers small hands and the spark. 

Changbin felt the warmth and slight roughness of Chan's hands. He was a hard worker and his hands showed it. 

Both boys pull away with heavy tinted cheeks. Eyes looking down. 

"Umm, the books expire on the 20th. Thank you and come again." Changbin softly says and pushes his glasses up. 

Chan nods, "See you then." 

Changbin places a hand on his heart and feels it drumming hard against his chest. 

What a small action can do to him.   
——  
"Ahhh just ask him out!" Jisung yells and grabs a random book off of Chan's desk. 

"Ask him with books!" Felix suggests and grabs a handful of popcorn. 

Chan hums. That sounds cheesy but it suited the situation. 

Asking out the librarian helper with books. 

"You mean like searching for books that will ask him out?" Jisung asks placing the book down. 

Felix nods. "There should be books with single word titles. We find them and arranged them and it will spell out, 'Will you go out with me?'" 

Chan nods, liking the idea. Jisung shakes his head at the cheesy idea. 

"Do you think he'll like that? Being asked out by books that he works around with almost everyday?" Jisung asks wanting to be sure of the idea. 

"Besides, how do we even look for them? Don't you always ask him for help?" Felix asks looking up at the older who was standing. 

Chan laughs. "I only ask for his help so I can spend a bit more time with him." 

"Smart." Both Felix and Jisung say. 

Chan claps his hands together. 

"Right, lets get started."   
——  
Changbin turns the page of his novel. It's been a couple weeks since he last saw Chan. And it sadden him. 

Not being able to see the blonde hair, dimpled smile boy. 

Changbin sighs and closes his book, losing interest in the story. He pushes his glasses up and checks the clock that was hanging on the wall. 

He had an hour left before leaving and going home. 

He snaps his head to the sound of footsteps coming his way. 

He felt himself smile at the sight. He was here!

Chan was here today! 

Changbin have him a smile. "Nice to see you again!" 

Chan chuckles and places the stacks of books on the desk. Changbin looking and observing them. 

They were completely different from the books he would normally check out. 

He saw that they were one worded titles. An interesting pick. 

"Summer reading?" Changbin chuckles as he hands the card back to Chan. 

Chan chuckles as well, "I guess you could say that." 

Changbin reads the title of each book as he scans them. 

Me. Date. You. Will. 

It was interesting. 

Changbin prints out the receipt and hands it to Chan along with the books. 

"The books expire on the 9th. Have a nice day!" Changbin says. 

Chan doesn't take the books and Changbin looks at him in confusion. 

"Would you mind reading the receipt? Of the books I checked out?" Chan asks, pointing at the paper. 

Changbin, confused, did as he was told. He grabs the receipt and scans the list of books. 

"Will. You. Date. Me." Changbin looks up at him after reading it, still confused. 

Chan gives him a dimpled smile. "Well, will you?" 

Changbin slowly comprehending, starts to laugh. Chan didn't know how to react. Was it a bad or good laugh?

"Ah! I'm sorry! This-this is just pure!" Changbin says giggling a bit.

Changbin was really happy that he was being asked out by Chan and he couldn't have done it any other way. 

"I love and appreciate the effort. It's really sweet and cute." Changbin says. 

Chan nibbles on his bottom lip, still waiting anxiously for the youngers answer. 

"Yes. I will love to date you." Changbin says with a smile.


	44. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

Cicadas buzzing outside. Sun beating down. Hot and humid air making people uncomfortable. 

It was summer. And it gets real hot during these times. To the point where one doesn't want to go out. Just stay home under the nice cool air conditioning. 

But that was a bit different to the other members of Stray Kids. They wanted to go out. They practically had the whole day planned out. 

Expect for Chan and Changbin. They didn't dare step foot outside. Wanting to stay in the cool atmosphere. 

"But like what if they A.C. breaks down?" Jisung asks as he and the other members were getting their shoes on. 

Chan shrugs. "That's a big If." 

"Well if it happens, you know where to find us!" Jeongin says with a giggle. 

"Have fun guys! Bye!" Changbin and Chan wave at their members and shut the door behind them. 

Chan lets out a sigh. Changbin looks at him. 

"You alright hyung?" He asks as he lightly runs a hand through the elders blonde hair. 

Chan smiles and nods. "Let's watch a movie." 

Chan and Changbin were laying on the leaders bed, laptop in front of them and watching a movie. They weren't really interested in it. 

Their minds cooling down and enjoying the nice air rather then being outside in the heat. 

"I bet Jisung is complaining how hot it is." Changbin says with a chuckle. Chan laughs a bit and nods. 

And speaking of Jisung. He jinxed the poor boys. 

Chan looks up at the vent. He no longer felt the cold air coming out. He stands up on his bed and places a hand in front of the once cool vent. 

No more air was coming out. And it was strange because it was really hot outside. The A.C. would never stop working at this high temperature. 

He could feel the heat from outside making its way in. He felt a thin layer of sweat forming on his forehead. 

"Did the A.C. turn off? Perhaps it's getting a bit fresher outside." Changbin says not knowing what happened. 

Chan shook his head. He started to feel hot. 

"It broke." He mumbles but the younger heard. 

Changbin was fast to sit up. Panic on his face. 

"What! That Jisung! Absolutely jinxed us!" Changbin shouts feeling angry. 

Chan sits back down and places his hand on the youngers shoulder. 

"Calm down! If you get angry, you'll get hot." Chan says. 

Changbin sighs and nods. The leader was right. He shouldn't get worked up. 

"Let's just relax. Try not to think about this heat." Chan says. 

So they did exactly that. They resumed to watching the forgotten movie. 

30 minutes in and Chan started to fidget. He felt hot and uncomfortable. He wanted to take his clothes off. 

But Changbin was here. And he didn't want his member to feel uncomfortable with him being shirtless. 

He discreetly looks over at the rapper. He can see Changbins eyes on the movie, but he wasn't focusing on it. He can see sweat drops sliding down his face. 

"I can't live like this. Do you mind if I take my shirt off?" Changbin asks about to pull the shirt over. 

"Oh thank goodness! I was going to ask the same thing!" Chan says happily. Changbin giggles and they pull their shirts off. 

And gosh darn! Chan was absolutely hot! And not in the "oh shit, you're sweaty" hot. But like in the "oh jeez, how can you exist" hot. 

His toned stomach and arms were glistening with sweat. And the sun peeping through the curtains made it amazing. 

Changbin slightly blushes at the sight and was thankful for the heat to make it look like it was the cause of it. 

Chan looks at Changbin and the same thought went to his head. The boy was shorter and smaller then him but he was definitely fit. 

His muscle flexing by every movement he made. 

Chan wanted to touch him. Feel him. 

"Ahh even without a shirt, it's still hot." Changbin fans himself. 

Chan nods in agreement. He wanted to take off his pants. But he couldn't. He felt himself hard at the sight of Changbin.

And he didn't want the younger to see. But it was too late. Changbin can see the slight outline of it. And he felt like teasing the older. 

He stands up and stretches, making sure his muscles flex with every twist and turn. He slightly bent over to touch his toes. 

Chan swallows as he sees the youngers plump bottom. He felt himself reach over and lightly touch and rub it. 

Changbin slightly giggled. Chan realized what he did and pulls his hand away, becoming a blushing and stuttering mess. 

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to!" Chan blurts our. Changbin giggles and bit and stands up straight. 

He turns back around and walks towards Chan. He places himself on the leaders lap and gave him an innocent smile. 

"It's okay hyung! I didn't mind." Changbin could feel the others hard on against his bottom. He smirked and pushed himself down. 

Chan flinched at the movement. He quickly put his hands on the others hips. Was the rapper thinking the same as him?

"Yes I am." Changbin says. Shit, did he say that out loud. 

"Yes you did." 

Chan blushes bit. "Sorry." 

Changbin shakes his head and leans in closer to the leader. Their breathes mingling together. Chan can smell the mint toothpaste and cherry lip balm. 

Changbin looks down at Chan's lips then up to his eyes. Asking if it was okay. Chan nods softly and Changbin leaned in, interlocking their lips together.

They fit well. Like a puzzle piece. Chan felt himself push against Changbin, his dick going in between the youngers cheeks. It felt nice. 

Changbin moaned into the kiss, mouth opening slightly. Chan's tongue made its way in. Exploring the youngers mouth. 

It tasted sweet. Changbin rubbed his tongue against Chan's. Fighting for dominance. But of course, Chan won. 

Changbin needed more fraction. He need to feel the older. 

He pulled away and started to unbutton his pants. Pulling out his hard on and sighing in relief. He quickly undos Chan's pants as well and pulling out his dick. 

Chan felt relief. 

Their dicks close to one another. Chan grabbed both of their cocks and started to pump them. Changbin moaned at the feeling. 

Chan started to kiss Changbin again, muffling the noise. He kept pumping them, running his thumb along the slits, feeling the precum dripping out and going all over his hand and dicks. 

Changbin flinched at the sensitivity. It overwhelmed him. He pulled away from the kiss. 

"Do that again." He pants out. Face flush and sweat dripping down his chin. Lips red and puffy. 

Chan looks at him. Eyes connected. He stared intently at Changbin. 

He runs his thumb on the slit again. This time watching the youngers reaction. 

Changbin flinched again. Shuddering at the feeling. Drool seeping out. 

Chan couldn't believe he was able to see this side of Changbin. Being able to do these things with him. 

"I..I wanna feel you.." Changbin looks at Chan. His eyes with love and lust. Curiosity swirling in them. 

Chan wanted to feel the younger too. So he nods and Changbin gets up. 

They pull off their pants and briefs and Changbin gets back on the bed. 

"We don't have condoms or lube." Chan says realizing that none of them had such items. 

"It's okay." Changbin says reassuring him. 

Chan just nods and sucks his fingers. Coating them with his spit. He pulls them out and slowly pushes one into the youngers hole. 

Changbin relaxes himself so Chan wouldn't have trouble inserting his fingers. Chan pushes in another. 

Pumping them in and out of the younger at a fast pace. Changbin moved around and gripped the sheets at the feeling. 

If Chan was this good with his fingers, how good is he with his dick?

Chan brushed on a bundle of nerves and Changbin moaned loudly and arched his back. 

"Th-there!" He moans out. Chan does it again and watches the younger. 

How he would flinch and move. The moans and whines he lets out. They were much different from his deep voice.

Chan pulls his finger out and sees them dripping wet. He felt his dick twitch and leak. 

He was about to spit on his hands until Changbin stopped him. 

He looks at him with a questioning look. Changbin got down and places his mouth around the hard on. Chan groans at the warm wet feeling. 

It felt so nice. He feels like cumming by just the feeling. 

Changbin coated the dick with his spit. When he believed it was coated well enough, he releases his mouth from it and lays back down, ready for Chan to enter him. 

Chan places himself between the youngers legs and lined himself up. He leads the tip and starts to slowly push in. 

Changbin made sounds of discomfort. It felt much different then from the leaders fingers. 

Chan leaned down and kissed Changbin softly. Reassuring and calming him. Changbin relaxed in the kiss and Chan went in a bit more deeper. 

"I'm in." Chan whispers. Changbin nods and gets adjusted to the size. He could feel pain on his lower back.

Chan rubbed small circles on Changbins hip bones. Waiting patiently. Changbin nods his head, signaling that he was good and ready to go. 

Chan starts to thrust his hips in and out. The squelching sounds and skin slapping filled the room. Chan's groans and slurs of curses falling out. 

Changbin moans and whines making Chan pick up his speed. The sounds encouraging him to keep at it. To keep pleasuring him. 

"Chan~ you feel so good~" Changbin moans, wrapping his arms around the elders shoulders. 

Chan grabs the others hand from his shoulder and places them down on either side of Changbins head. 

He held onto them for dear life. As if Changbin was the only one keeping and holding him safe. 

Changbin squeezed back. Letting him know that he was here for him. 

The once hot room was much more hotter. Their actions making the windows fog up. The air became more humid. The smell of sex wafting in the air. 

"I-I'm almost..." Changbin whines feeling the tension building up in his abdomen. 

"Me to-o." Chan grunts out. Changbin felt nice around him. Hot and wet just for him. 

They reached their climax and Chan pulls out, white strings shooting out and landing into Changbins stomach and chest. 

"We should open a window." Chan says and gets up. Feeling tired and wanting to take a nap. 

Chan cleans himself up and grabs some clothes before walking to the window. 

He unlatches it and pulls it open. The hot air coming in. But to them it felt much fresher. 

The smell and humid getting out. 

"We should do this more often." Changbin says with a giggle, getting cleaned and dressed. 

"Gotta thank Jisung for jinxing us."


	45. Candy Cigarettes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️DON'T DO DRUGS! DON'T SMOKE! I AM NOT ENCOURAGING ANYONE TO SMOKE BY WRITING THIS STORY!⚠️

Chan enters the gas station and walks straight to the candy aisle. Scanning the variety of sweets. None to his taste. 

He smiles to himself as he sees the pack of candy he's been looking for. He grabs it and checks the flavor. 

"Strawberry? Never had it." Chan mumbles to himself. He shrugs and makes his way to the register. 

He places the item on the counter with a smile. 

"Another one? Isn't this your third pack this week?" Felix asks scanning the item. 

Chan chuckles and nods. "They're quite addicting." 

Felix shakes his head. "At least it's not the real thing. $1."

Chan hands him the bill and was fast to open the pack. Sticking the stick between his lips. 

"Candy cigarettes are good. Try one!" Chan says offering the opened pack to the younger. 

Felix looks at the flavor. "Strawberry?"

He carefully picks one and bites the hard candy, wincing a bit. 

"Hmm, not bad." He says, finishing the whole thing. 

"Ahh you gotta enjoy it!" Chan whines, the candy cigarette moving up and down as he speaks. 

Chan leans against the counter facing away from the boy and looking around the store. 

"What time do you get off? I wanna grab lunch." Chan asks. 

"In 10. Lets grab some beef." Felix says placing his chin on the palm of his hand, leaning on the counter. 

They look over to the front entrance, the door opening and bell ringing. 

"Hi hyung!" Felix waves at the customer. 

Chan looks at the mysterious boy. 

He was shorter. Black hair that was slightly ruffled. Olive skin that made his brown eyes pop and made them look pretty. Red puffy lips waiting to be kissed. 

"Ah Chan hyung, this is my friend. Changbin hyung." Felix says introducing the two. 

Changbin gave a warm smile. And that smile made Chan's heart do flips. He was cute. 

"Nice to meet you, hyung." Changbin says. Voice deep, suiting his look. 

Chan smiles back at him. Cigarette still between his lips, shorter then before. 

"Nice to meet you too." Chan says. Changbin noticing the slight accent. The light yet deep tone of his. Kind and warm. 

"The usual, please Felix." Changbin says walking over to the boy. Felix pushes himself off the counter and turns around to the wall of many different cigarettes. 

Chan watches as Felix picks a famous brand and scans the item. 

"$2.50." Felix says, placing the cigarettes on the counter and sliding them over to him. 

Changbin pays for it and thanks him. 

"Actual cigarettes are more expensive then the candy ones." Chan spoke finishing up the first stick and replacing it with a new one. 

Changbin looks at him with a slight smile. He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck. 

"Yeah, I guess so. But their addicting. Just like the candy ones." Changbin says pointing to the candy in Chan's lips.

"I told him to stop smoking, but he never listens to me." Felix says. 

Changbin laughs. "It's hard to quit once you started. Anyways, I also came by to ask if you wanna grab lunch." 

"Ahh, Chan hyung already asked me. Would you like to join us!?" Felix asks. 

"I wouldn't want Chan to end up broke." Changbin says unsure. 

Chan shakes his head, smirk forming on his lips. "Felix is paying. We are his hyungs after all." 

Felix pouts. "I hate you guys." 

"Well in that case. Sure. Just let me have a quick smoke." Changbin says and walks outside. 

Chan watches as the younger taps the bottom of the pack against his wrist, opening it up and taking out one of the tobacco filled sticks. 

How he places it carefully between his soft red lips. Bringing a lighter close to the end of it. Seeing it light up, the grey smoke filling the air and his lungs. 

Chan can see Changbin taking a long drag of the stick. Watching it get smaller. How he removes it from his lips and blows the smoke out. 

He made it look so easy. And attractive. Changbin takes another drag. Holding the smoke in his mouth for a while and blowing it out from his nose. 

Chan finishes his own candy cigar and puts the pack away. He looks up and sees Changbin close to finishing his own. 

The younger tossing the small bud onto the ground and smashing it with his foot, getting rid of the flame. 

"Alright let's go!"

They make their way towards Changbin. The smaller of the two smiling up at them. 

Chan can still smell the smoke. In the air and on him. It was mixed with his cologne. It smelled nice to Chan. 

"Yuck! You smell gross hyung!" Felix gags. Changbin laughs, "Ah sorry!"   
——  
"So you eat candy cigarettes but don't try the real thing?" Changbin asks, shoving a piece of meat into his mouth. 

Chan nods. He was always curious of how it felt to have a cigarette between his lips. But he didn't want to become addictive to them. It had bad consequences. 

So he found another alternative way. Candy cigarettes. Sweet and filled his curiosity. 

He became addictive to them instead of the real thing. Even though the sugar was bad for his health. Especially with the way he consumed them. 

"I'm glad he's not actually smoking. You should learn from him, Changbin hyung." Felix mutters, cooking the meat. 

The male waved him off. "What's done is done."

Changbin looks at Chan. And those brown eyes staring into his own made him nervous. He was intrigued by the younger.   
——  
It's been a couple weeks since their last encounter. And Chan would stop by the gas station everyday, hoping to see the younger. 

But he hasn't stopped by. 

"He usually gets cigarettes here. But if he's in a hurry, he'd stop by wherever." Felix explains. 

"Why? You like him?" Felix asks smirking and poking the older on the arm.

Chan smacks his small hand away and blushes a bit. 

"I just wanna get to know him more." Chan says trying to get the younger to believe him. 

Felix hums and looks over to the door, hearing it open. 

Chan looks as well and feels himself smile. 

Changbin walks in with a smile and wave. The other boys doing the same. 

"The usual, please." Changbin says and taking out the money. 

Felix grabs and scans the packet. Handing it over to the older. Changbin paying and quickly taking off the plastic wrap from the packet. 

"Hyung, I won't be able to hang tonight. Why not go out with Changbin hyung." Felix says. Chan can hear the smirk in the youngers tone. He knew exactly what he was doing. 

Changbin raises an eyebrow. "You're closing tonight?" 

Felix nods. "Yeah, I just remembered. So maybe you can fulfill Chan's boredom and hang out with him?" 

Changbin chuckles and taps the packet on his wrist and soon placing a stick between his lips. 

Chan watches every movement from the corner of his eye. How did the younger make it so attractive? 

"You don't have too!" Chan exclaims, not wanting the younger to feel pressured by the task. 

Changbin shakes his head. "No, it's totally fine. We can go to my place." 

Chan feels Felix's hand poking his side. Chan discreetly swatted the hand away. 

He looks at Changbin with a smile. "Sure!"  
——  
"Home sweet home!" Changbin says, unlocking the door and letting Chan enter first. He thanks him and steps inside. Taking off their shoes and walking into the apartment. 

Changbin gestures for him to sit down on the couch. Chan does so and feels slightly tensed. 

"Relax! Would you like something to drink?" Changbin offers. Chan felt himself relax a bit after seeing the younger smile. 

"Waters fine." He says. Changbin nods and walks into the kitchen and grabs water for the both of them. 

He returns and hands the glass to the older. 

"Thank you." Chan says and chugs the water down. Changbin giggles. 

"Are you that nervous or just thirsty?" He asks. Chan blushes a bit and scratches his head. 

"Both." Changbin chuckles. Chan was cute when he acted shy. 

Changbin felt his craving setting in. He needed to have a smoke. 

"Do you mind if I smoke?" He asks. 

Chan shakes his head rapidly. "It's your place. Feel free to do whatever!"

Changbin nods and pulls out the packet from his jacket pocket, along with a lighter. 

He places the stick between his lips and lights it up. Grey smoke filling up the once clean air. Chan didn't like the smell of cigarettes, but when the smell comes from Changbin, it was a new scent he just loved. 

The scent of the tobacco and his light cologne suited so well together. Mixing and swirling around in the air and into Chan's nose. 

Chan watches as the younger takes a drag and slowly blows it out. He was curious. Curious of the taste. Curious how it felt in his mouth and lungs. 

"Would you like to try?" Changbin offers, handing the cigarette. 

Chan was curious. He wanted to try but he didn't want to get into the bad habit. 

"I-"

"Don't want to get addict." Changbin interjects, placing the stick back and taking a breath. 

Chan nods. Changbin can see the curiosity in the elders eyes. How he watches him take the cigarette, filling his lungs. 

Changbin puts out the cigar and leans back in his chair. Coming up with an idea. 

"There is another way." He spoke. 

Chan looks at him curiously. 

"To get a taste of the tobacco. Without you actually putting it in your mouth." Changbin continues. 

Chan's eyes widen. Was there really another way? He would do anything to try it. 

"Would you like to try?" Changbin asks, about to take another cigarette out. 

Chan nods. He wanted to try the grey smoke that the younger was so addicted to. 

Changbin chuckles at the eagerness and nods. He waves his hand, motioning Chan to come closer to him. Chan moves closer to the youngers chair. 

Changbin places the stick in between his lips and lights it up. Taking quick small drag from it. Blowing it out from the small opening of his mouth. 

Chan licks his lips, feeling them go dry. 

"Alright, when I take in some smoke, be ready. Have your mouth slightly open." Changbin instructs. Chan flushes a bit, getting the idea of what was going to happen. 

He nods and prepares himself, physically and mentally. He starts to wonder what the younger tasted like. How would it taste with the cigarette mixed in. 

Changbin nods as well and takes a drag from the burning stick. Chan watching carefully. Changbin holds the smoke in his mouth. 

Chan slightly opens his mouth, ready to take it in. Changbin leans in closer. He grabs Chan's chin softly, guiding him to his own lips. Their mouth were so close to one another, one move and they'll kiss. 

Chan felt nervous. He didn't know where to look. Changbin lifted his chin a bit and they made eye contact. Chan felt anxious. 

Changbin slightly titled his head, for a better angle and slowly lets the grey smoke into Chan's mouth. Chan took in the air, filling his lungs with it. He can taste the tobacco. He can also taste mint mixed in. 

It tasted nice. He wanted more. He felt addictive to this gesture, to this smoke, to Changbins soft hand on his chin. The mint flavor mixed in. 

He can smell the cigarette and light cologne coming off of the younger. And Chan felt addicted to it.

Changbin releases his chin and moves back. He wanted to kiss Chan but didn't know if the older would be okay with it or even want it. 

Chan filled his lungs but he wasn't used to the feeling, he started to cough it up and choke on the air. Changbin giggles a bit and pats his back in order to help. 

Chan thanks him and felt heat rise on his cheeks. Changbin just smiles at him. 

"It's okay. First time does get you coughing. Happened to me too." Changbin admits, finishing the cigarette. 

Chan nods. He wanted to try it again. But Changbin already had to smokes. A third one might be harmful. 

Chan watches as Changbin slowly finishing the cigarette. He need another taste of it. 

"Can I kiss you?" Chan blurts out. He felt embarrassed yet confident to ask. Changbin chokes on the smoke, not expecting such a question. 

"What?" He asks after calming down.

"Can I kiss you? I want to taste the cigarette again." Chan says pointing to the growing small bud. Changbin wanted that. Wanted a kiss from the older. 

He nods. And Chan smiles, feeling confident and happy. 

"Take a drag and then I'll kiss you." Chan says. Changbin nods again and takes in the smoke. 

Chan stands up and leans down, hands on both sides of Changbins face. He places his lips on Changbins soft red ones. 

Chan did an open mouth kiss, Changbin following. The smoke entering the elders mouth, some escaping from the corners. 

Chan tasted the younger. The mint flavor still somewhat strong but the tobacco overpowering. It tasted nice. Changbin tasted nice. 

They parted and felt their saliva dripping down a bit. Chan and Changbin blushed at it. They cleaned it up and Chan sat back down. 

"I think I'm addicted to you."   
——  
Chan and Changbin continued their smoking action. It resulted into them dating. And both couldn't have been happier. 

Chan still eats candy cigarettes. And Changbin still smokes. 

Who would've thought it would have brought two people together?


	46. Love me or Leave me

Why was he doing this? Why couldn't he just make up his mind? Did he really love me?

Changbin snuggled closer to his blanket. He felt like crying but just couldn't. He shouldn't be weak. Especially with Chan next to him. 

The leader was sleeping peacefully and cuddled up close to the younger. His warm body close to Changbins. 

Changbin couldn't sleep most nights. He would think too much. Mostly about Chan. About their relationship. 

There were days were Chan would show him love. In front of the cameras, members, fans and even by themselves. Other days, he would distance himself. Be close to other members. And not giving the rapper a time of day. 

Changbin didn't know what to think of it. Did Chan really love him like he said he did?

"I love you." Chan says as he hugs Changbin. The rapper felt him tighten the hug. As if Chan was afraid to let go. Like as soon as he releases the younger, he would just disappear. 

"I love you too." Changbin whispers. Chan held him so close. There was so much love within the hug. 

Changbin tighten his hold on the blanket. It wasn't always like this. 

"Chan hyung?" Changbin called out to the leader. He was on his laptop editing the last track for their upcoming album. 

No response. Why? Did he do something wrong? 

"Chan hyung?" Changbin calls out again. No response. He turns to Jisung and shrugs. 

Jisung leans back on his chair and shouts. 

"Oi! Chan hyung!" The loud voice echoed throughout the whole studio. 

Chan looks up and looks at Jisung. Ignoring Changbins presence. 

"What?" He asks. Jisung notices the action. Noticed how hurt Changbin was. 

Jisung lets out a sigh. "Changbin hyung wanted to know if a verse should be vocal or rapped. Right hyung?" 

Changbin nods, still standing there. Chan doesn't look at the younger still. 

"Rap. That'll be your part." Chan answers and goes back to the laptop. 

Changbin felt his eyes sting. Why was he cold some days? Why was he so warm on other days?

Changbin froze when he felt Chan's arm around his waist tighten his hold. 

"I love you." Chan whispered into the rappers ear. 

So he was awake. Changbin nibbled on his bottom lip. Should he say it back? Or say something else? 

"Do you love me?" He whispers. He felt Chan shuffle a bit, his hold loosening. 

"What?" He asks, voice tired. 

"Do you love me?" Changbin repeats. 

Chan sits up. Changbin didn't bother to move, his back still towards Chan. 

"Of course I do." Chan answers, rubbing the youngers back. 

Chan's touch felt like fire against Changbins skin. 

"Do you love me? Or would you leave me?" Changbin asks. 

Chan couldn't answer as Changbin continued to ask questions. 

"Would you show me love one day and then act like I'm nothing to you the next?" 

"Why do you act so warm yet so cold?" Changbin felt a tear sliding down his cheek. 

"You need to pick one. Love me or leave me." Changbin sits up and faces Chan.

The leader felt his heart break at the sight. Changbins eyes were red and puffy. He was holding back tears but some were falling. He was biting his lips too hard, the skin slightly breaking. 

Cheeks were red and warm. Wet from the few tears. Hands balled up and holding the blanket. 

"I-" Chan didn't know what to say. 

Actions spoke louder than words. 

He quickly leans forward and hugs the younger. He felt him shake and tremble. Dry sobs quietly coming out. 

"I love you. I wouldn't leave you. I'm so sorry." Chan spoke. 

Honestly, he didn't know why he acted like he did. He should've have done it. He should've seen how he hurt the younger. 

But he was too dense to noticed. Too busy with being a leader and producer. 

"I'm so sorry." Chan sobs. Changbin didn't think the older would breakdown. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm sorry." He kept crying. His sobs becoming a bit louder. Changbin was afraid it'll wake up the others. 

"Shhh shhhh!" Changbin tries to calm him down. He shouldn't have said anything. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything." Changbin whispers. 

Chan shakes his head. "No, I'm glad you did."

"I'm glad you told me. I'll change. I'll fix myself. I'll never hurt you again. I promise." Chan whispered. 

Changbin wipes away the tears from the leaders face. 

He believed every word he said. He knew he would keep his promise. 

"I love you too."


	47. Bunny Pt.1

Changbin shivers and pulls on the drawstrings from his hoodie. It was cold and dark. But he wasn't wanted at home. 

Not with his hybrid. 

He felt his bunny ear twitch under the hood. He looks up and sees someone standing over them. He felt scared and small. 

"Please,,, don't hurt me.." Changbin whispers crying softly. 

The person crotches down next to him. He places a hand on top of Changbins head and softly ruffles it. The touch was so soft and warm. 

Changbin leaned into the touch. 

"I'm not gonna hurt you." The male spoke. He had a light deep tone with a slight accent. 

The male observes the younger. He had a backpack on, meaning he ran away from home. His hoodie was tight around his head, showing the outline of his bunny ears. 

He was small compared to the stranger. 

"You're shivering. Here." Changbin felt something wrap around his body. Like a jacket. It was warm and smelled nice. 

"Th-thank you." Changbin mumbles. The stranger smiles at him and he can see dimples poking out. 

Changbin couldn't help but poke them. The stranger was surprised at the action. 

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Changbin apologizes. The male shakes his head with a chuckle. 

"It's fine. Just surprised." 

Changbin didn't know what else to say or do. Why was this stranger acting nice to him? 

"Come home with me." He spoke. Changbin looks at him like he was crazy. 

"What?" Changbin asks. 

"Come home with me. I'll take care of you." The man sounded genuine. So kind and sweet. 

Should he go with this stranger? He would die out here if he stays any longer. 

Changbin nods nervously. The man sticks a hand out and Changbin lightly shakes it. 

"My name is Bang Chan. What's yours?"

"Seo Changbin."   
——  
"Sorry about the mess. I wasn't expecting anyone." Chan says with a breathy laugh. Changbin shakes his head with a soft smile. 

"It's okay." 

Chan gives Changbin a tour of the small apartment. 

"And here is the bedroom. You can sleep here tonight." Chan says showing the spacious clean room. 

Changbin nods. It was nice and homey here. 

"Let's get you showered!" Chan says and shows him the bathroom. He taught him how to use the faucet. 

"I'll bring you some clean clothes." Chan says and leaves the younger alone. 

Changbin fills up the bathtub with warm water. He undressed himself and looks himself in the mirror. 

His white bunny ears were dirty. His ribs were slightly sticking out. The little ball of a tail was also dirty but still moving and alert. 

He sighs and gets inside the warm tub. He uses some of Chan's shampoo and body wash. The clean water becoming dirty and full of soap studs. 

He hears a knock and lowers himself in the water. 

Chan slowly opens the door and peeks in. He had a smile on his face. For some reason that smile always seemed to calm the other down.

"Sorry of the clothes are too big. It's all I have that I think might fit you." Chan says and places the neatly folded clothes onto the sink counter. 

Changbin thanks him softly. 

"Ah towel! Be right back!" Chan exclaims and leaves the bathroom once again. 

Changbin felt his heart warm up and flutter every time he hears Chan's voice. It was just so calm and soothing. 

Chan comes back in and leaves the towel on the rack that was close to the tub. 

"I'm going to make dinner. Any special requests?" Chan asks as he looks down at the younger. 

Changbin shakes his head. He couldn't have possible asked for something. Chan was doing so much for him already. 

"Anything is fine." Changbin says softly. 

"You don't speak a lot, huh?" Chan notices. Changbin shakes his head. 

Back at home whenever he spoke, he would get hit. So he rarely talks. 

"It's okay. You're safe here." Chan says kindly, he gently places a hand on the youngers wet clean hair. 

Changbin flinched at first but relaxed. Chan smiles at him. 

Changbin was very cute. But fragile. And Chan was going to help him. 

"Alright. Feel free to come out whenever. I'll go prepare dinner!" Chan says and leaves Changbin again. 

Changbin didn't take long after Chan left. He unplugged the drain and watches the dirty water go down. 

He wrapped himself in the fluffy towel. It smelled nice. Like Chan. Changbin couldn't help but take a whiff of the scent. 

Lavender. With a slight hint of cologne. It was so nice. 

Changbin dries himself off and changes into the clothes Chan let him borrow. 

The white shirt reached just around his mid thighs. The briefs fit well. And the joggers kept falling down, even with the drawstrings tied tightly.

He sighed and gave up on it. He neatly folded it and went out the bathroom. 

He went to Chan's room and placed the joggers on the bed, towel out to dry. 

He walks into the kitchen and sees Chan cutting up some vegetables. Pot boiling up next to him. 

Chan looks up and smiles at him. "Ah, you're out! Feeling refreshed?" 

Changbin nods and stands there awkwardly. Chan noticed he wasn't wearing the joggers. He blushed and looks back down to the vegetables. 

"I'm sorry. The joggers were too big on me." Changbin mumbles. Chan shakes his head. 

"It's okay. All my clothes will be too big on you." Chan says and continues making dinner. 

"Why don't you go ahead and watch tv? I'll call you over when dinners ready." Chan says and gestures to the living room. 

Changbin nods and makes his way over. Chan stares and sees Changbins small little tail. It slightly wiggled. Maybe he was excited to watch tv?

After another hour, Chan finished preparing the food. He grabbed the bowls and spoons. And grabbing cups and soda. 

"Dinners ready!" Chan calls out. He hears footsteps jogging to the kitchen. Changbins ears twitching, tail wiggling. 

"It's smells nice!" Changbin exclaims. Eyes shiny and excited for the food. 

"You show more excitement for food." Chan says laughing. Changbin blushes. 

"Sorry.." he mumbles. Chan shakes his head. 

"No! Don't be sorry! I like seeing you excited!" 

Changbin giggles at the older. Chan was very cute. 

"Thank you for the food!"   
——  
It's been a couple months since Chan found Changbin. And he has been helping the younger to be more open. 

More relaxed and comfortable. 

"Chan hyung!" Changbin exclaims and jumps on the bed. 

Chan laughs at the cherry boy. He was always happy to see the other more like himself. 

"Yes Binnie?" He asks and places a hand on the others head, softly rubbing his brown locks. 

Changbin leans into the touch. Lately the younger always felt calmed and relax whenever Chan touches him. 

He was so kind. The touches were warm and sweet and Chan always made sure he was comfortable with it. 

And Changbin will admit. He has started to grow feelings for the older. He couldn't help it. He was someone who has helped him. 

He often became needy for the elders touch. Always wanted his attention nowadays. And Chan gave it to him. He couldn't decline the cute boys offer. 

"Let's have sex!"


	48. Bunny Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature content

"Let's have sex!"

Chan choked on his spit and sat up from the bed. Face red and shocked. 

"Eh?! What?!" Chan exclaims. Where was this coming from? And why did Changbin want to have sex!? 

The boy was always afraid of small touches. Chan understood that he was used to the gentle touches he gave him. 

But sex?! That was a whole different story!

"I was watching a movie and a scene came up. The man and woman were having sex. So I want to have sex." Changbin explains. His eyes were shiny with delight. 

Chan blushed. Changbin, the innocent bunny hybrid, watched a sex scene and wanted to try it. 

"Changbin, uh...how can I explain this?" Chan rubs the back of his neck. 

Changbin tilts his head to the side. One of his bunny ears folding. 

UGH HE WAS SO CUTE!

"Changbin, you only have sex if you love the person. And they love you back." Chan says. 

Changbin continues to stare at him. Head still tilted. 

"But I do love you, hyung." Changbin says as if it was nothing. 

Chan felt like his heart was about to burst. 

"I uh....Changbin, there's a difference between friend love and love love."

Changbin straightens his head so Chan continues. 

"An example of friendship love is me and Minho. He's a good friend and I love him like a friend or more like a brother." Chan tries to explain. 

Changbin nods. Chan was about to continue until Changbin cut him off. 

"I don't love you like you love Minho. I love you like how Hyunjin loves Seungmin." He says. 

Chan became shocked. So he had a crush on him. 

"I like how Hyunjin treats Seungmin. Nice and sweet. It's like how you do with me." Changbin says with a giggle.

"He always makes sure that Seungmin is fine and comfortable. And he always gives him hugs and sweet little touches. Like you do with me. Do you not love me like Hyunjin loves Seungmin?" Changbin asks, his face was sad. Almost afraid. 

Chan did. He did love him like that. He wanted nothing more but to love and cherish the boy. He meant everything to Chan even if it's been almost 4 months since he helped him. 

But was he really gonna have sex with the innocent bunny? Maybe if Changbin really wanted it. 

"I do. I do love you like that." Chan says speaking up after a while. 

Changbins eyes shined more with joy and happiness. And what he did next surprised Chan. 

He jumped a bit on the bed and leaned close to Chan, kissing his lips. The younger wanting to make out with Chan. 

But Chan needed to be sure if this is what the other wanted. Really wanted. So he places his hands on the others shoulder and gently pushes him away. 

Changbin whines a bit. And jeez that sounded did things to Chan. 

"Before we do anything. Is this what you really want? Like really really want? With me?" Chan asks. 

Changbin nods rapidly. "I do! I really do because I love you." 

Chan smiles softly at him and places a hand on Changbins cheek. "I love you too." 

And with that, Chan started to softly kiss the younger. Just enjoy the feeling. Changbin wrapped his arms around Chan's neck. 

Changbins fluffy ball of a tail started to wiggle and his ears were pushed back. 

Chan licked Changbins bottom lip, asking for entrance. Changbin granted it and slightly parted his mouth. 

Chan's tongue entered the warm wet cavern, exploring every part. Changbin pushed himself closer to Chan, his arms slightly tightening around the others neck. 

Chan felt the vibrations of Changbins soft moans and whines. He parted away, needing air. 

Changbin decided to sit on Chan's lap. Their hard ons grazing and sensitive. 

Chan slightly winced and Changbin whined. He needed friction. So Changbin remembered from the movie scenes and did exactly what they did. 

He started to rub his bottom against Chan's groin. Chan held his hips tightly, keeping him steady and to slow him down. 

"Please Chan,, I need you to fill me up." Changbin moans. He remembered the dirty talking from the movie as well. 

Chan groans deeply, who knew after one sex scene would make Changbin act this way. 

"Okay. Lay down." Chan says helping the younger lay on the bed. 

Changbin felt his bunny ears hot and sensitive. His whole body was on fire. Is this what they meant by going into heat?

"Ahh Chan~" Changbin moans out of nowhere. Chan looks over to Changbin and swallowed at the sight. 

One of Changbins bunny ears were folded, the other resting on the pillow. Changbins arms up and on either side of his head, causing the hoodie he was wearing to ride up and showing a bit of his tummy. One leg was bent up and the other flat on the bed. The shorts riding up as well and showing his thighs. 

His cheeks were flushed pink, eyes full of lust and love. Lips red and puffy, the light spit glistening in the light. 

Chan felt his pants tighten even more. Changbin had this power to look innocent yet sexy!

"Just wait a bit bunny! I need to look for somethings!" Chan exclaims and rushes to his dresser. 

He was rummaging through it and pulls out the items he needed. 

He goes back and sees Changbin had taken off his shorts, leaving him in only his briefs and hoodie. 

Chan felt his hands start to tremble a bit. He can't believe he was about to do this. 

"I'm gonna to prep you, okay?" Chan says unbuttoning his own jeans. He need some relief. 

Changbin nods and prepares himself for the action. 

Chan hooked his fingers on the waistband and lowers them down, completely taking them off. Changbin sighs in relief, having his member free. 

Chan grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers. He felt nervous. Maybe it was because it'll be his first. Maybe it was because it was with Changbin. 

He slowly pushed a finger in. It was hot and wet. It was easy to slip his finger in. 

"Fuck,,Chan~" Changbin starts to shift around in the bed. Chan held onto his thighs to stop his movements. 

"You need to stay still, Binnie." Chan says and pushes in another finger. 

Changbin kept moaning and started to grip the bedsheets. 

Chan add the third and last finger. He pumped them in and out of the youngers hole. 

But Changbin wasn't feeling full. Satisfied. 

"Chan,, I need your cock inside me..fill me up, please." Changbin moans. 

Chan bites his lip and nods. 

He pulls out his fingers, Changbin whining at the sudden loss.

Chan lowers his briefs down to his knees. He rolls on a condom and pours lube onto it. He slips himself between Changbins legs and pushes the tip in it. 

Changbin couldn't wait any longer. He pushed himself onto Chan's dick, taking the whole thing in. 

"Changbin, no!" Chan groans out. 

Changbin moans loudly, arching his back. Feeling the pain and pleasure of it. 

"I'm sorry hyung. I just can't wait anymore." Changbins pain subsided and he removes from Chan's dick. 

He softly placed a hand on Chan's chest and pushes him down on to the bed. 

Chan follows wondering what Changbin had planned. 

Changbins back faced Chan and he watches the younger led his dick into his whole. Chan swallows at the sight. 

This innocent bunny seems to know some tricks. 

Changbin lowers himself, moaning out some curse words with Chan mixed in. 

Chan places his hands on the youngers hips to guide and steady him. 

Changbin took in Chan and waited for the pain to leave his body. 

Chan can see Changbins tail slightly flinching every now and then. Chan couldn't help but touch the white ball. 

He lightly runs his finger along the tail. Changbin didn't expect that and flinched a bit. His tail was sensitive due to his heat. 

Changbin got used to Chan's size and started to bounce up and down. Chan groaning and watching the younger do the work. 

Changbin had his head back, ears flopping from the bouncing. Dirty sounds and words slipping out of his mouth. 

"You're so big Chan,, you make me feel so full." 

Chan wanted to see the youngers face. He gripped the others waist causing him to stop his bouncing. 

"What's wrong?" Changbin asks looking behind him. 

"I wanna see your face." Chan answers. 

Changbin smiles and fixes himself to face Chan. 

"Better?" Changbin asks giggling. Chan nods. Changbin leans down and kisses Chan. 

Chan surprised him by thrusting into him.

Changbin moaned into the kiss. 

"Ah Chan~" 

Chan kept pushing in and out of Changbin. He didn't want the younger to do all the work. 

Chan rubs the tips of Changbins bunny ears. 

"Ngh Chan" Changbin tried to move his head away. 

"Are you close?" Chan asks, continuing his thrust and ear rubbing. 

Changbin nods. He feels the knot in his abdomen tightening. He was close. 

"I want you deep inside me, Chan." Changbin begs. 

Chan flips their position. Changbin laying on his back and Chan hovering over him. 

Chan grabbed Changbins leg and puts it over his shoulder, thrusting in a different angle. 

"Chan hyung~" Changbin moans and covers his face. 

It was hot and wet. He didn't notice tears coming out. There was some drool coming out as well. 

Chan uses his free hand and removes Changbins hands from his face. 

"I love your face." Chan says and kisses Changbin. It wasn't a rough making out. 

It was soft and full of love. Chan kept thrusting into Changbin, hitting his spot. 

Changbin, without warning, moaned Chan's name and came on both their chests. 

"I'm sorry.." Changbin whispers. 

Chan shakes his head. "It's okay. You did great, Binnie." 

Chan kisses his forehead. After a couple more thrusts, Chan finally reached his climax. 

He pulled out and took of the seed filled condom. Throwing it away. 

Changbin felt his eyes heavy. Body aching. 

Chan feeling the same. But he wanted to wash them up. 

"Let's take a bath." Chan says nudging the younger. 

Changbin whines and buries himself in the blankets. 

Chan laughs and pulls the blanket away. 

"Come on. You need to get cleaned." 

Changbin sighs and sits up. He felt drained out. 

"Carry me." Changbin says making grabby hands. Chan's heart fluttered at the cute sight. 

"How can you act cute after what we just did?" Chan says with a chuckle. He carries Changbin to their bathroom. 

They took a nice warm bath. Chan mostly did the work. Washing the both of them. Changbin enjoyed the soft, gentle touches the other gave while cleaning him. 

Changbin leaned himself back onto Chan's chest. 

"You okay?" Chan asks, cleaning the others arm.   
Changbin nods and looks up and to the side. 

"I just love you." Changbin says. 

Chan smiles and kisses the back of his head. 

"I love you too."


	49. Focus

Leg bouncing. Fingers drumming on the hard wood desk. Eyes shifting from the clock to the certain short boy. 

Chan needed this class to end. He couldn't focus. The only thing or only person on his mind was the boy that was a few desks away from him. 

The boy didn't seem bothered. Focusing and writing notes. Not knowing that Chan was suffering to just hold him. 

The bell soon rings and Chan quickly packs his things and walks over or speed walks over to the boy. 

"Hey!" Chan waves to the black haired boy. 

Surprised by the voice, the short boy jumped a bit. He looks up and relaxed seeing it was Chan. 

"Hi hyung." Changbin says smiling. 

"Let's go home. I need to hold you." Chan whispers to his ear. 

Changbin giggles. "You're very needy." 

"Only for you." Chan says winking.   
——  
"Finally home!" Chan exclaims as they enter his house. And already clinging onto the younger. 

Changbin chuckles and takes his shoes off. 

"Come on, let's go." Changbin says and drags Chan to the elders room. 

Chan was hugging him from behind. Taking in his warmth and smell. 

Changbin smelled like strawberries. It suited him. 

They arrive at his room and Chan was quick to sit on the bed and pulling Changbin onto his lap. 

Changbin yelped when losing his balance. Chan steady him and hugged him again. 

"Feeling better?" Changbin asks, caressing Chan's cheek. Chan nods with a dimpled smile. 

Nothing can take his focus away from Changbin. He loved him so much that it hurt. 

"You know focusing only on me is bad." Changbin says. He needed the elder to focus in his classes. Not just on him. 

It was sweet but troublesome. Chan would always hold on to him. Between classes. During lunch. On the way home. 

"No it's not. It just shows how much I love you." Chan answers, stealing a quick kiss. 

Changbin rolls his eyes. 

"I need you to focus in class. Okay?" Changbins voice was stern. Chan knew he was serious. 

"And if I don't?" He asks wondering what the consequence will be. 

"You won't get to hold me." Changbin says. And he was serious about it. 

"Alright! I'll focus in my classes!" Chan exclaims and holds Changbin tighter.   
——  
Focusing was hard. He's mind was a jumbled mess. He needed to focus. 

Focus! He thought to himself. 

"Chan, what's the answer?" He's teacher spoke up. 

Shit, he wasn't paying attention. 

"Uh... sorry, what was the question?" Chan asks, scratching his cheek. 

He's teacher sighed. "What is the negative and positive value x?" 

Chan looks at the board. He didn't know it!

Might as well guess. 

"Um,,, -26 and 43?" Chan says as more of a question. 

"-26 is correct. 43 isn't. Anyone has the positive value?"

Chan looks down at his notes. He needed to pay attention and focus. 

He couldn't lose the presence of Changbin. Lose the feeling of holding him. 

The bell rings and Chan slowly packed up, not ready to face the male. 

"Well, seems like you won't be able to hold me." Changbin says softly. Chan nods. 

"Just focus." Changbin says and softly kisses the top of Chan's head. 

The kiss was an encouragement for the elder. 

Changbin knew Chan could do it. He just needed a little push.   
——  
The next couple classes were hard as well. But Chan was pushing through. He needed to hold the younger. 

His leg was bouncing. He was scribbling notes. The small gesture from earlier gave him the push to focus. 

The bell rings, school was finally over! Chan packs his things and walks to Changbins desk. 

"I'm impressed hyung." Changbin giggles. Chan rolls his eyes. 

"Well you're kiss helped." He answers. 

Changbin laughs a bit and shakes his head slightly. 

"I'm glad."   
——  
Chan can't focus in class. The only person on his mind was his boyfriend, Changbin. 

But with the help of the younger, he pushes through in order to pay attention in class. 

He just couldn't stay away from him.


	50. Cheerleader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature content

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Changbin shouts as he shakes his pompoms. 

He was at a football game. Cheering on for his team. He was cheer captain and had to show his school spirit. 

"I'm getting tired." Felix whines as he slouches a bit. Changbin hits him softly. 

"Come on! Just one more quarter and we're done for the night." Changbin tries to get the younger to show his energy. 

"Yaaa! But this is boring. We always win anyway." Jisung pipes in. 

"I wish there was like a fight." Felix says through gritted teeth as he smiles to the crowd and waves. 

And to his luck. There was a fight. 

By none other then Bang Chan himself. 

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" Some male shouts. 

Chan turns around to face the older man. He smirks and shrugs. 

"Oops." It was sarcastic like. And it seemed the man didn't like his attitude. 

He grabs hold of Chan's shirt, face red and angry. 

"You better apologize, damn brat!" 

"Hey dude, chill!" Minho, one of Chan's friends, says trying to part them. 

"No, no. It's okay Minho. Let him do what he wants." Chan says waving the other off. 

"Sir, I'm very sorry." Chan says sarcastically. 

"I didn't mean to run into your fatass. You practically took up the whole pathway. Shouldn't you be the one apologizing to me?" Chan says with a chuckle. 

The man had enough of Chan. He threw him on the bleachers with a loud thud. People no longer focusing on the game, wondering what the commotion was about. 

"Oh my gosh! Something interesting!" Felix yells. 

"He shouldn't be saying stuff like that if he wants to get his ass kicked." Changbin says with a roll of his eyes. 

Thwack

People gasped and started shouting. The three boys looked over and see Chan holding his chin. 

His lip was bleeding, a bruise starting to form. 

His eyes became dark. He started to chuckle. Pissed off and annoyed by the stranger. 

"Chan, please. Let's just go!" Minho says trying to drag the other away before things got bad. 

Chan brushed him off and prepares himself to throw a punch. 

Before the man can do anything, Chan's fist collided with his eye. 

The man stumbled and yelled. Chan was laughing and rubbing his fist. It was now red compared to his pale skin. 

"Fight!" Felix shouts. 

Changbin smacks the back of his head. 

"Dude, don't encourage!" He hissed. 

"Fight you coward!" Jisung shouts. 

"What did I just say?!" Changbin yells. 

Changbin looks up at the bleachers were Chan was standing. 

The Australian was looking down at them. Mostly at Changbin. Something about his stare made the younger shiver. 

"Why? You don't him to get hurt?" Jisung taunts. 

Changbin shakes his head. 

"No one should be getting hurt."

"Well too late for that cutie!" Chan shouts down at them and starts to head out, Minho following behind. 

"Oooo, Bang Chan the bad boy called you a cutie!" Felix starts to exclaim. 

Changbin blushes at the compliment. He scoffed as if it wasn't bothering him. 

"Whatever."   
——  
Monday rolled around and Changbin still felt exhausted from the Friday's football game. 

Changbin was walking to his locker and sees someone leaning near it. 

He looks at the person and sees it was Chan. The cheerleader rolled his eyes and just continued to his locker, deciding it was best to ignore the male. 

"Hey cutie." Chan says close to Changbins ear. It sent chills down his spine. 

Changbin shuddered a bit. What was wrong with him?

"What do you want?" Changbin asks not bothering to look at the boy. 

"So cold. What's wrong?" Chan says, leaning away from the smaller boy. 

"A stranger is at my locker." Changbin says, shutting his locker and looking at him. 

Changbin didn't expect to feel his cheeks heat up and heart race. 

Up close, Chan was handsome. Pale skin smooth, the bruise from Friday slightly fading away. Lips red and smooth, displayed on them was a smile. A smile that caused dimples to pop out. 

His bleached blonde hair seemed smooth to the touch. Ears pierced, the sun hitting against them. 

Changbin gulped and looked down at the floor. 

"Well how about you and I get to know each other better?" Chan whispers into his ear. 

His breath warm. Voice deep and dominant. Accent making it 10x better. 

Changbin backs away a bit. Cheeks pink, eyes still glued to the floor. 

"Wh-what?" He stutters out. He felt small compared to the male. 

Chan chuckles and softly grabs the others chin, making him face the older. 

Chan leans in, faces close. Lips almost touching. They were sharing the same air. Chan's touch made Changbin burn. 

"My place. Tonight. You and I can get to know each other more." Chan says, breath hitting the youngers face. 

There was a mix of mint and cigarettes. 

Chan backs away and turns on his heel, not before saying. 

"And bring your cheerleader uniform." 

Changbin watches him walk away. His face was burning. Throat dry. He need water. Needed to calm down.  
——  
"You guys definitely going to have sex." Felix says, eating his sandwich. 

Changbin chokes on his water and turns red. 

"No we're not! I don't even think I'm going!" He exclaims. 

"You don't want Chan to be mad at you though. Who knows what he'll do." Jisung says trying to make his voice scary and wiggling his fingers. 

Changbin rolls his eyes. 

"I'm not going."

"I hate to hear that." A voice spoke behind him. 

Changbin jumped a bit and looked over his shoulder. Of course it was Chan. 

"And to think. I was just about to drop off my number and address." Chan says and slides a piece of paper next to Changbin. 

"I really do hope you reconsider." Chan says and walks away. 

"Yaaa! Dude that was scary!" Jisung says and shudders. 

"I say go! He makes me want to hide." Felix says. 

Changbin sighs. Should he go?  
——  
He did go. He was currently standing at Chan's front door. 

He was wearing his cheerleader outfit. The skirt a bit short. He was pulling it down a bit. Why did he actually come in this outfit?!

"Here goes nothing." He mumbles and knocks on the door. 

He didn't wait long. He heard the door unlocking and opening. 

Chan stood there with joggers and white tshirt. Smirk on his face as he looks Changbin up and down. 

"I didn't think you'd actually come. And especially wearing that." He says pointing to the outfit. 

"You said to bring it so I did." Changbin says feeling embarrassed. 

Chan hums and moves out of the way for the younger to enter. Changbin mumbling a thanks and entering. 

"Follow me!" Chan says and grabs hold of the youngers wrist. 

Changbin yelps and stumbles a bit. Chan still dragging him. 

He took him upstairs and into his room. Closing and locking the door. 

Changbin felt nervous. Was Felix right? 

"Are...are we going to have sex?" Changbin asks shyly. He started to play with his skirt. A nervous habit he developed. 

Chan chuckles and pushes him down on the bed, getting on top of him. Skirt slowly riding up, showing his thighs. 

"Do you want to?" Chan asks. 

Did he want to? He was curious. And Chan was handsome. 

"I don't know.." Changbin says unsure. 

"Well I'll help you decided." Chan goes down to his neck and starts to leave small kisses. Changbin swallowed at the feeling. 

It was nice and gentle. 

Chan licked small streaks and nibbled on the olive skin. Changbin made a small noise. 

He slapped a hand over his mouth. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" Changbin exclaims, turning red. 

Chan chuckles and removes his hands. 

"It's okay. It's normal. Just means you like it." He explains. Changbin nods. 

He did enjoy the feeling. 

Chan went back and started to bite and suck his neck. Leaving purple bruises on it.

Changbin let out small pants and moans. 

Chan backed away and looked at his work. The once empty olive skin was now filled with red and purple bruises. And slight teeth marks. 

"You look gorgeous." Chan says with a laugh and kisses the corner of Changbins mouth. 

Changbin felt hot. He felt a thin layer of sweat. His lower region was flowing blood, making his member hard. 

He reached down to the hem of his skirt and try's to hide his hard on. 

Chan noticed and smacks the hands away. Changbin gasped when the older lifted it and saw the bulge. 

"My, you really did enjoy it." Chan says. He places on a hand on top of it and starts to fondle Changbin. 

"Ngh~!" Changbin bit his lip to keep his noises in. 

"Let's have some fun~"   
——   
How did it come to this? 

How were the both of them half naked? How did Chan end up entering Changbins hole?

"God, you're so tight!" Chan grunts as he tries to push himself back in. 

"Ah~!" Changbin moans loudly as Chan brushed against a spot. 

"Bingo!" Chan cheers already adjusting himself to hit the area. 

"I want you to moan out my name." Chan whispers to Changbin. 

His eyes were a darker shade of brown. Full of lust. Dominance showing. 

Changbin nods. Biting his lip, preparing himself for what was going to happen. 

Chan leans down and softly kisses Changbin. His lips were soft and sweet. Something Chan started to become addictive to. 

Chan, still kiss Changbin, thrusts into him. Hitting the sensitive spot in the younger. 

"Chan~" Changbins moan was muffled from their kiss. 

Chan pulled away. He grabbed hold of one of Changbins leg and put it over his shoulder. 

"This should be a better angle." Chan says with a smirk. 

He thrust back in and Changbin arched his back. 

"You feel so good Chan!" Changbin exclaims. 

Chan continued to hit the same spot. He wanted Changbin to cum first.

"You take my dick so well." Chan grunts. 

Changbin nods. "Yes, yes!" 

"Imagine what your team would think if they saw you like this!" Chan says with a deep laugh. 

Changbin didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the adrenaline running through his veins. 

"They'll see how good of a slut I am for you. Only for you!" 

Chan's eyes widen. His thrusting slightly slowly down. 

"Wow! I didn't think you can say things like that!" 

Changbin felt his cheeks turn red. Redder then they already were. 

"I'm glad only I can see this." Chan says and picks his pace back up. 

Changbin felt his abdomen burning. Tightening. 

"I-I'm close!" Changbin moans. 

Chan continues to thrust. Letting out groans, moans and curses. 

"Cum for you baby." Chan says. His voice was different. 

It was gentle. Soft and sweet. 

And that broke Changbin. 

"Chan!~"

He came all over his and Chan's chest. Mixing with their sweat. 

Changbin was breathing heavily. He was tired. But Chan hadn't came yet. 

"Almost there." Chan warns him. 

A minute or two later, Chan pulled out and came on Changbins chest. 

Chan collapsed next to the younger. 

Heavy breathing from both. Minds foggy and tired. 

"Glad we got to know each other more." Chan chuckles out. 

"Me too."


	51. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature content

"Please!" Changbin whines and was tugging on Chan's arm. 

"Why?" Chan asks for what seems like the millionth time. 

"Because I want to at least try!" Changbin says and stops his tugging. 

"It's not fair that you always top." He mumbles with a slight pout. 

Chan squishes the others cheek. 

"This is why you're bottom. You act too cute to be a top." Chan explains and let's go of the others cheeks. 

Changbin pouted more. "I can be manly." 

Chan chuckles a bit. He knew the other can be manly. But he was quite stubborn and acts more cutely. 

"Pleaseee!" Changbin starts to thrash around the bed. 

Chan sighs. He might as well. Changbin would keep begging and there was no way of escaping that. 

"Alright. Fine. Just this once!" Chan says and points a finger at the younger. 

Changbin stops his thrashing and sits up, looking at Chan. 

"Really?! You mean it!" He asks. His eyes were sparkling. He was excited. 

Chan nods with a small smile. "Yes. I mean it." 

Changbin kisses the older and pulls away quickly. 

"Thank you!"   
——  
It was the next day. And Changbin was feeling excited and nervous. He was going to top. He was going to be the one fucking his leader. 

The anticipation was killing him.

They had just arrived back to the dorms and Changbin was quick to drag the leader into their shared room and locking the door. 

"Oh so we're doing this right now?" Chan asks with a breathy laugh.

Changbin nods and just pushes Chan down on his bed. 

The elder laying on his back, the black t-shirt slowly riding up his stomach. 

Changbin got on top of him and started to kiss him. It was slow and passionate. Filled with love and lust. 

Changbin was new to being top. But he has learned from Chan. By just watching and observing what the leader did to him. 

Changbin started to rub his lower region against Chan's. Their bulges getting friction. 

"Ah fuck~" Chan moaned. It was different when he wasn't the one doing the work. 

Changbin slid his tongue in Chan's mouth when he moaned and started to explore his mouth. 

It was warm and wet. And tasted sweet. Changbin can taste the slight energy drink from earlier. 

Changbin pulled away and started to pull on Chan's shirt. He successfully pulled it off and started to kiss Chan's chest. 

He started from his neck down to his chest. Leaving bite marks every now and then.

He reached the elders shorts. He hooked his fingers on the waistband and tugs them off. 

Chan's briefs still holding his hard on down. Chan was slightly panting. Was this how Changbin felt when he did these things?

"My, look at you. Much different from the strict leader." Changbin teases. 

Chan rolls his eyes. "Shut up and hurry up. I need you." 

Changbin laughs. "Needy already?" 

Chan couldn't take anymore of the taunting. He pushed himself up and kissed the younger. Shutting him up. 

Changbin laughs in the kiss. He pulls away and looks in Chan's eyes. 

"You're cute when you're needy." 

"Shut up." Chan mumbles and gives Changbin a light kiss. 

Changbin pulls away and was about to remove Chan's briefs. 

"Wait! You need to undress too." Chan pouts. 

Bottom Chan was much different from Top Chan. 

Bottom Chan seemed more needy. More pouty. Submissive. 

While Top Chan was more dominant. More firm. And somewhat rough. 

Changbin nods and takes off his own shirt and joggers. He then resumes back to what he was doing. 

He removes Chan's brief and his member springs out. Changbin softly grabs it and starts to pump the leader. 

"Ngh~" Chan bit his lip to keep his noises in. It felt nice. Amazing. 

Changbin slowly put the member in his mouth. Licking and sucking it. Chan placed his hands on Changbins brown locks. 

Changbin stopped his sucking and grabs a bottle of lube. 

"I need to prep you." Changbins voice was rough. The same tone and roughness he uses when rapping. 

Chan nods. He watches Changbin pour the liquid onto his fingers. 

"Relax." Changbin instructs as he slowly pushes his index finger in. Chan shudders at the cold feeling. At the feeling of something entering him. 

Changbin pushes another finger in and starts to scissor the leader open. 

"It,,it feels weird,," Chan breathes out. 

"At first, yes. Don't worry, it'll get better. I promise." Changbin says and pushes the last finger in. 

Changbin kept pushing in and out of Chan. The leader letting out small moans. 

Changbin was kissing and biting Chan's inner thighs. Sometimes licking his dick. 

Changbin pushed his fingers in a bit more deeper. He brushed against a certain spot. Chan arched his back and let out a loud moan. 

"Ah shit~!" 

Changbin smirks and goes again. 

"Ch-Changbin~"

Changbin removed his fingers and gets himself ready. 

Chan felt needy. He needed to feel the younger in him. Jeez, he should have let Changbin top long ago. 

"Ready?" Changbin asks as he lines himself up and holds onto Chan's hips. 

The leader nods. 

Changbin slowly pushes himself in. Groaning at the tightness and heat surrounding his dick. 

"You feel so fucking nice." Changbin groans out. 

The rapper waited for Chan to get adjusted to the size. 

Chan nods after a while. Changbin starts to move his hips. Thrusting into the leader. 

"You feel really good,,," Chan groans out and places a hand on the others cheek. 

Changbin smiles at him and leans down to kiss the leader. Chan smiles into the kiss. 

Changbin decided to be evil minded and thrusted harder into Chan. 

"Ahh!" Chan moans out. He guessed he deserved it. He had done the same to the younger. 

Changbin chuckles and pulls away from the kiss. "Is it okay to go faster?" 

Chan nods. Even though this was Changbins first time being top. He was much different then he was. He was considerate. 

Chan always pushed himself into the younger. But Changbin didn't mind. He loved that. 

Changbin gripped harder onto Chan's hips and pulled away the out and pushed harder and faster. 

He repeated the action. Chan's moans, Changbins grunts and skin slapping filled the room. 

"You're good at being top,,," Chan moans out and makes grabby hands. He wanted to hold Changbin close to him during this intimate moment. 

Changbin releases his hold from Chan's hips and places his hands on either side of Chan's head. 

Chan wrapped his arms around Changbins neck. 

"Thank you." Changbin says and kisses the leader. Still thrusting into him. 

Changbin kept his fast pace. Chan felt hot. His body was burning with every thrust Changbin gave him. 

He felt a knot tightening inside of him. He was close. 

"I-I'm close..." Chan warns. Changbin nods and continues. 

Changbin holds himself up with his left elbow. He uses his right arm to push Chan's leg up and close to his chest. 

He thrust into him at a different angle, hitting Chan's spot over and over. 

"Ch-Changbin,,"

Chan grabs Changbins face kisses him softly. Much different from the roughness that was happening in his lower part. 

His body was on fire. His dick leaking. 

"Cum for me, Chan." Changbin whispers. 

"Changbin~" Chan moans out and let's go. He releases onto both their chest. 

Changbin thrust until he was close. 

"I love you." Chan whispers. 

And that caused Changbin to release his load. He pulls out and cums into the condom. 

"Ah fuck." Changbin pants out and lays down next to Chan. 

Chan just giggles. And cuddles close to the rapper. 

"I love you too." Changbin says and kisses the top of Chan's head. 

He was happy. Happy that he tried being top. Happy that he got to see the leader whiny and needy.


	52. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature content

Chan lets out a sigh. He was sitting at the dining table, staring at the young rapper who was playing with Jeongin. 

Seo Changbin. The main rapper of the group. He was amazing in so many ways. And Chan loved everything about him. 

He just couldn't get him out of his mind. 

But there was no way in hell that he would confess to him. He didn't know if Changbin was into guys. Let alone into him. 

"You're staring too much, hyung." Chan hears a voice whisper next to him. 

He looks and sees Seungmin and Minho taking a seat at the table. 

"I hadn't realize." Chan says and leans forward on the table. 

"Just ask him out." Minho says and places an arm around Seungmins shoulders. 

"It's not that easy." Chan says looking over to the other boys playing. 

"Sure it is. How do you think I got Seungmin?"Minho says as if it wasn't hard.

"You kept bothering me with your stupid face early in the morning." Seungmin says. 

Chan laughs a bit recalling to the memory. 

Everyday Minho would always wake up before Seungmin. And everyday he would go to the youngers room and wake him up. Face in view of the youngers vision. 

"Yeah well I wanted to be the first thing you see every morning. So you can slowly but surely fall in love with me." Minho says and ends it with kissing the youngers cheek. 

Seungmin rolls his eyes but smiles at the older. 

Chan admired the two. They were everything that he wanted to be with Changbin. 

"Ah I got it!" Minho exclaims and releases his hold from Seungmin. 

Both boys raised an eyebrow at him. 

"We could be your wingman!" He says with a smile. 

"I don't know. I'm not good at being someones wingman." Seungmin says unsure. 

Minho scoffs. "It'll be fine. We just give tips on Chan on how to win over Changbin." 

"Would that work?" Chan asks. He kinda wanted to try the plan. But would it really work?

"Of course! Who do you think was Jisungs wingman to get Hyunjin?" Minho asks with a smirk. 

"I thought that was Seungmins work." Chan answers. 

Minho rolls his eyes. "Do you want our help or not?

"Yes yes!" 

"Let's get started!"  
——  
"Yaaa! Just ask him!" Jisung exclaims and throws a pillow at Changbin. 

The rapper smacks it and it hits the floor. 

"But what if he doesn't like me like that!? What then?! It could ruin our friendship! Our group!" Changbin shouts. He didn't want any of that to happen. 

"Wingman!" Hyunjin shouts out of nowhere. 

Jisung and Changbin look at him confused. 

"Jisung and I can be your wingman. We give you helpful tips and advice in order to succeed in getting with Chan." Hyunjin explains.

"Oh! So we can basically help him with getting fucked!" Jisung shouts. 

"No! Just dating first!" Hyunjin shouts and smacks the back of his head. 

Jisung winces a bit and pouts. 

"That hurt hyung!" He whines. 

Hyunjins heart melted and he quickly hugged the younger. Kissing his head and mumbling apologies. 

"You guys are gross." Changbin says. 

"Yaaa! Do you want our help or not!" Jisung shouts. 

Changbin laughs and nods his head. 

"Let's get started!"  
——  
The next day the 6 boys went to work. Minho and Seungmin suggested to the group to go out. 

But with Chan having an excuse to stay home. 

"Say you can't, that you got work to do." Hyunjin whispers to Changbins ear. The rapper nods. 

"I can't. I have some work I need to finish up." Changbin says. 

Minho smirks at Chan. 

"This is your chance to talk one on one. Don't blow it." He whispers. Chan nods. 

One on one. Easy. 

The rest of Stray Kids left the dorms. Leaving Chan and Changbin alone. 

They were pretty nervous. Who wouldn't be? They were practically trapped in the same room with their crush.

Minho: ask him how his morning was!

"So uhhhh...how was your morning?" Chan asks and looks at the rapper. 

Changbin swallows. His throat felt dry. His heart was beating rapidly. 

"Good! Breakfast you made was delicious." He says with a smile. 

Minho: ask him if he needs help with work

"Do you need any help with your work? I'm free." Chan offers. 

Changbin shakes his head. "I don't have any. I just didn't want to go out." 

Chan nods and looks back at his phone. 

Chan hyung: he said he doesn't have work. 

Minho: suggest to play video games or watch a movie. 

While Chan was busy with Minho. Changbin received a text from Hyunjin and Jisung. 

Hyunjin: what have you said?

Changbin hyung: he offered to help with my work but I said I didn't have any

Jisung: offer to watch a movie 

Jisung: a scary movie!👻

Hyunjin: oh good idea! Changbin is a scaredy cat!

Changbin hyung: hey!,,, but that doesn't sound too bad

Chan and Changbin look up and say, 

"Wanna watch a scary movie?"   
——  
"Tell me when it's over!" Changbin shouts and hides behind Chan's arm. 

Chan wrapped his arms around the younger. He was also scared of the movie. 

But holding the younger was comforting. And it made him look strong in front of Changbin. 

"It's over." Chan says. Changbin peeks his head up and nods. 

He didn't bother to move from Chan's hold. And Chan had no intention of releasing the younger. 

"Boo!" They hear a voice shout behind them.

"AAHHHH!" Chan and Changbin scream and hug each other close. 

They hear laughter and clapping. They look behind them and see the members have returned. 

"Well that was fun!" Jisung says giggling. 

Changbin hits his arm. "That was terrible." 

"My heart is beating so fast." Chan mumbles holding his chest. 

"Ah I'm sorry!" Jisung shouts. 

Chan shakes his head. "It's fine." 

"Meeting. My room." Hyunjin whispers into Changbins ear. 

"Meeting. Seungmins room." Minho whispers to Chan.   
——  
"So what happened?" Hyunjin asks. 

"We watched the movie. It was scary. And we were practically holding onto each other." 

"He didn't let go?" Jisung asks. 

Changbin shakes his head. "Even after the scary part, he didn't let go." 

Hyunjin smirks. "Our plan is working."   
——  
"I see you were holding onto him." Minho says. 

Chan nods. 

"Did he not make a move to get out of your hold?" Seungmin asks. 

Chan shakes his head. 

"It's all coming together!" Minho exclaims.   
——  
It's been a month since the boys had their wingmen. And so far, it seems to be working. 

And Chan does see signs that Changbin likes him. 

Vice versa with Changbin.

Today, Minho and Seungmin suggested to Chan to take out Changbin. 

To the shopping plaza. Maybe get some watermelon smoothies. Then to the small park. 

After that, come back to the dorms. Waiting for them will be a nice small dinner for the two. 

"This sounds like a nice date." Chan says as he gets the information. 

"Jeongin and Felix came up with it." Minho admits. 

"We'll be setting up the table and dinner for you guys!" Felix says and hugs Jeongin close to him. 

"I'll have some flowers! Some on the table and some flower petals from the entrance to the table." Jeongin says getting excited with the idea. 

"Jeonglix knows how to be romantic." Seungmin says. 

"Felix likes to be romantic with me. It has rubbed off onto me." Jeongin admits. 

Felix kisses the youngers cheek. "You're welcome!"  
——  
"Watermelon smoothies? I never had it." Changbin says as he takes the cup and tries the liquid. 

"Its my favorite." Chan says and takes a long sip of the drink. 

"It's refreshing." Changbin says with a giggle. 

They were on their little date. But Changbin didn't know it was a date. He thought he was just a hang out with his leader. 

"Let's go to the park." Chan says and leads the way. 

They walked to the nearby small park. They talked about fun memories and made jokes. 

It was relaxing and nice. 

"This was fun hyung!" Changbin says with a smile. He enjoyed the day with his leader. 

Times like these were always nice. Memorable. 

"Let's go back to the dorms." Chan says and grabs hold of Changbins hand. 

The rapper blushes at the contact and follows Chan. 

They reached the dorms and unlock the door. 

Changbin and Chan's eyes widen at the sight. 

The lights were dimmed. A candle was lit in the middle of the dining table. 

Flower petals on the floor from the entrance to the table. Two nice plates with food was waiting for them. 

"Ah? What's this?" Changbin asks looking at Chan. 

"Surprise!" Chan whisper yells, doing jazz hands. 

Changbin giggles and Chan leads him to the table. 

He pulls the seat out for him and pushes him in. 

Changbin thanks him and looks at the delicious food. It was still hot. 

"You did all this?" Changbin asks. 

Chan shakes his head. 

"I have to give credit to Minho, Seungmin, Jeongin and Felix." 

Changbin giggles and laughs. So Chan also had wingmen. 

They ate and talked. It was nice. Sweet. 

Changbin was about to grab his napkin when he sees a piece of paper. 

He carefully picks it up and opens it. 

Confess! Just confess damn it! -Hyunjin and Jisung

He laughs a bit. They were pretty bad wingmen but helpful. 

He takes a deep breath and looks at Chan. 

"I like you." Changbin blurts out. 

Chan coughs and looks at him. 

"What?" He asks after calming down. 

"I like you. Like I want to be with you." Changbin explains. 

Chan smiles at him. So he did feel the same way. 

"I like you too."   
——  
It's been 6 months since the two got together. They made time for one another. Juggling between work and being together. 

But it works out. During their breaks, Chan would set up cute dates. 

And things have escalated a bit. They kiss. But it ends up being heated. 

But they weren't ready for that step yet. 

Until today!

The other members were out, leaving Chan and Changbin alone. Again. 

Chan rushes into the youngers room. Slightly panting and bent over. 

"You okay hyung?" Changbin asks about to get up from his bed and check on the leader. 

Chan nods and pushes him down onto the bed and getting on top of him. 

"The members left! Let's do this." Chan's voice was deep and eyes dark. 

Changbin swallowed and nods. Chan quickly takes his shirt off. Changbin following. 

Chan yanks both their pants and briefs. Changbin didn't expect to be fully naked. But I guess shit happens. 

"I don't have anything to prep you with or protection."

"It's fine." Changbin reassures. Chan nods and just uses his spit. 

He coated his fingers well and then pushes Changbins legs open. 

"Ready?" Chan asks. Changbin nods and watches as Chan pushes a finger inside of him. 

It felt weird. Changbin shifted a bit, somewhat trying to get away. 

Chan grabs hold of one of his thighs. He gently rubs circles on it. 

"Relax. It's okay. You're fine." Chan reassures. 

Changbin nods and Chan resumes his action. After a while it did start to get better. 

The pleasure started coursing through Changbin. 

"Chan~ it feels,,,it feels nice." Changbin moans out softly. 

Chan smiles. "I'm glad. Because now it's time for the real thing." 

Oh right. They were going to have sex. 

Chan gets on his knees and lines himself up. He grabs hold of one of Changbins legs and puts it over his shoulder. 

"Ready?" Chan asks slowly pushing himself in. 

"Yes." Changbins voice was small.

Chan enters Changbin. His dick going all the way in. 

"Ngh,," Changbin groans out. Chan was so big. 

Chan didn't move. He let the younger get used to his size. He really wanted to just pound Changbin, he felt nice around his cock. 

Changbin was taking a long time. But you can't blame him! Chan was too big compared to him. 

"I'm sorry." Chan says. Changbin gave him a confused look but it was answered as Chan thrust harshly into him. 

"Fuck!" Changbin shouts. The pain and pleasure hitting him. 

Chan grunts at the tightness and heat. It was such a nice feeling. 

"Again..." Changbin whispers. 

Chan was surprised by the request by does so anyway. 

"Ahh Chan!" Changbin moans. Chan hit the spot. 

Changbin could see stars from that second thrust. 

"Go faster..." 

Chan did what Changbin asked. He gripped onto his leg and started to thrust in and out of the younger.

"You're so big hyung... you make me feel so full~" Changbin moans out. 

Changbins words were pushing Chan to the edge but he was going to hold out. He wanted the rapper to cum first. 

"You like being full? You like your leader pounding into you?" Chan growls out. 

Changbin nods. Moans slipping out. 

"I'm-I'm close." Changbin warns. 

Chan buried his cock deep inside the younger with every thrust. He needed to release so badly. 

Without another warning Changbin released onto both their chest. Chan pulled out and came as well. 

"Well fuck. That was nice."   
——  
Meanwhile outside their room. 

"Called it. Give me five bucks." Jisung says. 

"I really couldn't decide who would top." Minho says with a pout handing the money. 

"Chan hyung would obviously top." Jeongin comments. 

"Agreed. Should've joined the bet." Seungmin says. 

"Changbin hyung seems like he would top though." Felix says in thought. 

"Nah Chan hyung tops for sure." Hyunjin adds. 

The rest mumble in agreement. 

"Well! We're the best wingmen!" Minho exclaims and everyone high fives each other. 

Chan and Changbin could hear the loud commotion and start laughing. 

They were the best wingmen.


	53. Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature content

"Here you go, sir." Changbin says as he hands his boss a stack of papers. 

Chan smiles at him and thanks him. 

There he goes again. Wearing cute sweaters and skirts. 

Today's outfit was a white long sleeve sweatshirt that was slightly cropped and a red plaid skirt. To go along with it, he was wearing knee high black long socks. 

Chan always got dirty thoughts of his assistant. How he wished he can take the younger right in the middle of his office. 

Lifting up the skirt and pounding into him against the big hard wood desk. Changbin biting on his sweater paws to hide the moans. 

Ah shit. He was hard now. 

"Anything else, Changbin?" Chan asks. He needed to take care of his problem. 

Changbin placed his hands behind his back and gives a cute shake of his head. 

"Alright then. On your way out, please close the door and have no one bother me." Chan instructs. 

"Yes sir." Changbin takes his leave and close the door behind him. 

Chan sighs and quickly fumbles with his belt. He takes out his cock and starts to pump himself. 

Thoughts of his cute sexy assistant coming into mind 

"Ahh Chan,," Changbin moans as he slowly covers his mouth with his sweater paws. 

Chan thrusted into the younger. The skirt moving up and down with every thrust. 

Chan didn't bother to remove the skirt. He wanted to fuck the younger in it. 

"You like that?" Chan growls as he pushes himself further and harder. 

"Ngh yes~" Changbin moans. His back slightly arches up from the desk, hands still covering his mouth. 

The sound of the hardwood desk scraping the floor was being heard. Along with skin slapping and Changbins muffled moans. 

Chan removes Changbins hands from his mouth. 

"Don't hide your moans. Let everyone know that you like being fucked by their boss." Chan growls and thrust harder. 

"Yes sir,,," Changbin moans

"Shit..." Chan groans out as he releases into his hand.

He quickly grabs some tissues and wipes his hands clean. He fixes himself up and started to work on the stack of papers. 

But Changbin was in his mind.   
——  
"Excuse me, sir." Changbin peeks his head in Chan's office and looks up at the older. 

His eyes held such innocence. His lips were so red and ready to be kissed. 

It was the next day and that means a new cute outfit. 

Chan motions for him to come in. Changbin smiles softly and rushes next to Chan's desk. 

Changbin was wearing a baby blue sweatshirt. On top of it was an overall skirt. The straps somewhat loose and sliding off his shoulders. 

The black skirt was short. Reaching his mid thighs. And Chan really wanted him to bed over. 

No long socks today. His legs were pretty and smooth. 

"Sorry to bother you. I just need you to sign this for me. Please." Changbin softly says. He always spoke quietly and shy with Chan. 

He hands him a pen, his fingers barely visible due to the oversize sweatshirt he was wearing. 

Chan grazes his fingers on top of Changbins. The younger slightly blushing at the small touch. Chan noticed and smirks. 

"Anything for you cutie." Chan says with a wink. 

Changbin looks down. His cheeks turning more red. His ears pink and hot. 

"Here you go." Chan says and hands back the pen and paper. 

Changbin, still looking down, bows and thanks Chan. 

He makes his leave. But he seem flustered still. He accidentally dropped his pen. 

Chan watches carefully. Feeling excited to see the younger bend over. 

Changbin nibbled on his bottom lip. He shyly bends over, the skirt being short showed a bit of his bottom. 

Chan internally groans at the sight. 

Changbin picked up his pen and stands up straight. Quickly leaving the room. 

"I'll make you mine one day." Chan mumbles and continues his work.   
——  
"Hmm? So you like him?" Jeongin asks taking a sip of his soda. 

Changbin nods softly. He had a crush on his CEO boss. 

"Ahh, he must like you too! I always see him staring at you." Felix points out. 

Changbin blushes a bit and fiddles with his skirt. 

"Really? You think so?" 

"Mhmm!" Felix hums. 

"Plus who wouldn't like you? You're adorable especially with those outfits." Hyunjin says motioning to the elders clothes. 

Changbin nods.  
——  
Chan was feeling sexually frustrated. Sure he jerked off but it wasn't the same. 

He really needed to stick his dick in someone. Preferably in Changbin. 

He lets out a loud groan and rubs his face harshly. 

He couldn't stand this feeling. 

"Sir?" Changbin calls out. 

Oh god, how he would sound moaning that to Chan. 

"Yes Binnie?" Chan asks, nicknaming slipping out. 

Changbin blushes at the name and walks to him. 

"I need you to revise these papers and get them signed." Changbin says, placing the stack on top of his desk. 

Chan sighs and nods. 

"Are you okay, sir?" Changbin asks, slightly bending to look at Chan's face. Voice concerned and worried. 

Chan looked up at him. His brown eyes light and pretty. Black hair slightly ruffled. Cheeks pink and lips red. 

"I can't take it anymore." Chan growls. Changbin looked at him confused. 

Next thing he knew, his back was on the desk and Chan was between his legs and hovering over him. 

Changbin swallows a bit and brings his hands close to his face to hide his blush. 

He was so pretty and cute underneath Chan.

"Sir?" Changbin softly speaks up. 

"You always speak softly. I wonder, do you moan softly or loudly." Chan whispers against his ear. He kisses down his neck and leaves bite marks and hickeys. 

Changbin shifted underneath him. Keeping his moans and whines behind his hands. His legs were loosely wrapped around Chan's waist. 

Chan kept kissing and biting the youngers skin. Marking every inch. 

"Ah sir~" Changbin moans quietly when Chan bites a certain part in his neck. 

Chan kept biting and kissing the area. He pulled away and admired his work. 

Changbins hair was a bit more messier then before. Eyes glossy and half lidded. Lips red and a slight cut on it. He must've been biting it down to keep his noises in. 

Chan snakes his hands underneath Changbins skirt, rubbing and roaming around. Changbin lightly gasped at the cold feeling. 

"You can stop me at anytime." Chan says. Changbin shakes his head. 

Chan laughs deeply and continues. He removes his hands and starts to unbuckle his belt and pants. Pulling out his dick and pumping it slowly. 

Changbin gulped at the size. He didn't think it would fit. 

"Before getting started, why don't you suck me off?" 

Changbin nods and gets off the desk and onto his knees. 

He leans in and licks around the member. He slowly takes in all of Chan. Moaning at the taste and feel. 

Chan places his hands at the back of Changbins head and starts to thrust into his mouth. 

Changbin gagged and tried to pull away. 

"Be a good boy and take the whole thing." Chan growls and pushes further. 

Changbin felt tears rolling down his eyes. Drool dripping out. 

"Look how pretty you are taking me all in." Chan cooes at the younger. 

Changbin looks up at him. His eyes tearing up and cheeks flushed. 

Chan groans at the sight. 

Changbin kept sucking and licking around the elders dick. Wanting to taste him. 

Chan kept thrusting into the youngers mouth. The warm and wet feeling making him crazy. 

Without warning, Chan released inside of Changbins mouth. 

"Ah fuck.." Chan pants out. Changbin let some dribble out of his mouth and swallowed the rest. 

Chan looks down at him and sees the cum dripping down. 

"Such a messy slut. Couldn't even swallow all of it." Chan says and wipes the youngers chin. 

"Sorry." Changbin mumbles and looks down. 

Chan helps him stand up and turns him around. Ass facing Chan. 

"Now for the real thing." Chan says and lifts the youngers skirt. 

Changbin shivers at Chan's cold touch. Goosebumps forming. Yet he felt hot as well. Sweat forming on his forehead. 

Chan sees Changbin wearing cute laced panties. Also blue to match his sweatshirt. 

"Do you always were panties or were expecting for this to happen?" Chan says with a chuckle. 

Changbin didn't answer. He was too nervous and mind foggy. 

Chan moves the panties to the side and lines his dick against his entrance.

"Wait! You're not going to prep m- ngh!~" Changbin was cut by Chan thrusting into him. 

"God you're so fucking tight." Chan groans out and grips on the youngers hips. 

He watches as his cock goes in and out of the youngers hole. Seeing the wetness and precum mix inside of the younger. 

Chan pounded into Changbin roughly. 

"S-sir~" Changbin moans out. His legs felt like jelly. He couldn't see straight. Tears were blocking his vision. 

But Chan wouldn't slow down. He won't slow down. He needed to release this tension that was killing him. 

He felt better having his assistant pinned down against his desk. Hole being abused by his dick. Moans slipping out. 

"I-I'm al-almost close..." Changbin warns. Chan doesn't say anything. Just kept thrusting. 

He needed Changbin to cum first.

"Sir!~" Changbin moans out and releases into his panties. 

He soon releases into Changbin and sighs in relief. 

He felt good. But not better. 

He turns Changbin around and lays him on the desk. Changbin was sweating and eyes feeling heavy. 

"We're not done yet." Chan whispers. 

Changbins eyes widen. "But sir, I'm tired. And it hurts." 

Chan kisses Changbin softly. Their lips moving carefully. 

It was nice. Different from the roughness. 

"I'll be gentle this time. I promise." Chan says. His eyes were no longer dark. They were a pretty light brown. 

His voice, no longer the dominant growl. It was smooth and gentle. Like honey. 

Changbin nods. He knows his boss will keep his word. 

"Also, you may call me Chan." He says and kisses the younger again. 

Changbin nods and fiddles with his sweater paws. 

"Chan." Changbin whispers, trying the name out. 

And Chan loved the way he said it. The carefulness and shyness of it. 

Chan pumps himself. Trying to get hard again. It didn't take long. All he had to do was thinking about Changbin. 

He moved the panties to the side again. He sees his seed dripping out. Panties wet and dirty. 

He lines himself up again and pushes the tip in. 

"Ready?" Chan asks softly. 

"Can,,,can I hold your hands?" Changbin asks with a slight pout and poking his index fingers together. (👉🏻👈🏻)

Chan blushes at the cuteness. He nods and grabs hold of the youngers smaller hands. 

He places it on either side of Changbins head. Fingers interlocked. 

"Alright I'm going in." Chan says. 

Chan pushes himself in. This time being more slow and careful. He didn't want to hurt the younger after the last round.

"Tell me when to move." Chan instructs. 

Changbin nods and adjusts himself to get used to the size. Even though Chan pounded into him, he should be stretched out. 

"Move." Changbin whispers. 

Chan slowly thrusts into the younger. Half his dick going out and in.

This felt different than the last. It was more gentle. More caring. Loving. 

Changbin squeezes Chan's hands a bit. 

"You feel nice inside me, Chan,,," Changbin giggles out. 

Chan chuckles and nods. 

"May you go a bit faster?" Changbin asks. 

Chan does as he was told and thrust a bit more faster into the younger. 

"Ah Chan~" 

"Changbin,,," 

Chan leans down and kisses the younger. 

It was nice and soft. It wasn't filled with lust and hunger. It was filled with love and care. 

Changbin was first to cum again. Releasing inside his panties. 

"Ahh,, Chan,," Changbin whines out. He was a bit upset that his underwear was now wet and dirty of his cum. 

"It's okay. We'll clean up later." Chan groans out. He was close. 

Changbin was sensitive after releasing twice. 

"Chan~"

"I'm almost close. Just one more." Chan says and thrusts one last time. 

"Fuuck, Changbin" Chan groans out and releases again inside the younger. 

Chan pulls out and sits down on his office chair. Changbin was still laying down on his desk. Panting. He wanted to sleep. 

"I love you." Changbin whispers. 

Chan looks up. "What?" 

Changbin sits up, wincing a bit. 

Chan scooted closer to him, placing a hand behind the youngers back. 

"I love you." Changbin says again with a small smile. 

Chan quickly kisses him. He pulls away with a dimpled smile on display. 

"I love you too."


	54. Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> This was on Chan’s birthday.

Today is Stray Kids leaders birthday. The one! The only! Bang Chan!

The members were rushing to set everything for the leaders special day. Getting decorations up. Cooking his favorite food. Drinks out and cold. 

Jeongin and Seungmin were in charge of the cake so they were out and getting that. 

Minho and Hyunjin were in charge of cooking. 

Felix and Jisung were setting decorations. Although it was hard since they were playing and goofing around. 

Changbin was in charge of wrapping presents. Each member got the leader something special and meaningful. 

Changbin, on the other hand, didn't have anything to give to the elder. He just didn't know what to get him. 

He contemplated on what to get him. But nothing clicked for the younger. 

Changbin sighs as he finishes wrapping the second to last present. 

The rapper had a crush on the leader. And everyday he had to live with it. Everyday he had to gain confidence to tell Chan. But whenever he got near the leader to tell him, he'd freak out and run away. 

"Write him a letter." Changbin looks up from the wrapping and to the door. 

He sees Hyunjin leaning against the door frame, arms crossed against his chest. 

The other members knew of the rappers crush. And they supported him. They even tried to help him but Changbin was always scared.

"A letter? What am I? A middle schooler?" Changbin says with a chuckle. 

Hyunjin slightly laughs but shakes his head. 

"Hear me out. Say that you want to talk to him in private. You and him go into his room. You hand him the letter. Let him read it. And then boom! He says he loves you too and you guys start fucking!" Hyunjin exclaims. 

Changbin blushes and throws a nearby pillow at the younger.

Hyunjin laughs as he blocks the soft item. 

"Who's fucking?" Jisung asks peeking his head in. 

"Chan and Changbin." Hyunjin answers. 

"We're not fucking!" Changbin exclaims feeling his face hot. 

"Not yet!" Both boys exclaim.   
——  
Another hour left before the leader comes home from the studio. And Changbin was in the living room, sitting near the coffee table.

Paper on the table. Pen in hand. Mind running around. Words lost in thought. 

Changbin slightly tugged on his hair. Why couldn't he write how he felt? It wasn't hard! 

"Here you go." Changbin sees an envelope sliding to him. 

"For after you're done." Minho says and walks away. 

Changbin felt the pressure. He checks the time and sees he only has 30 minutes left?!

Where did the other half go?! 

"Shit!" Changbin curses. He glared at the blank piece of paper. 

He wanted to crumple it up and light it on fire. But he couldn't. He needed to do this and do it fast. 

He uncaps the pen and starts to write the letter. Handwriting becoming a bit messy but still readable. 

He sighs and folds the paper. Placing it in the envelope. 

Writing 'Bang Chan' in the middle of the envelope. He sighs and places it in the back of his pocket. 

Now he just needed to find the right time to get him alone.   
——  
"I see him coming!" Jisung whispers yells. 

Everyone rushes to form a line at the front entrance. Minho holding the cake and Changbin lighting the candles. 

They hear the door unlock and opening. 

"I'm home... why is it so dark in here?" They hear Chan say. 

"Happy birthday to you!" They started to sing. Chan looks up and a smile immediately started to form. 

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Bang Chan hyung! Happy birthday to you!"

They ended their singing and Minho extended the cake to the leader. 

"Make a wish!" Felix says.

Chan laughs and leans forward to the cake. He hums in thought for a bit and blows out the candles. 

"Yay!" Everyone claps and cheers. 

"Lets eat!" Jisung shouts.   
——  
"Thank you guys so much for all of this. You didn't have to do this." Chan says. He wipes away a small tear. 

He was happy that his members put in this effort for him. He couldn't ask for a better group. 

"Nonsense hyung! It's your day!" Hyunjin says and pats his shoulder. 

Chan smiles and nods at him. 

"Presents!" Jeongin exclaims as he rushes to the elder, present in hand. 

Chan chuckles and grabs the item. "Thank you." 

Jeongin smiles at him and nods. 

Chan kept opening his presents. It was just a flow of them. 

The only member who hasn't given him anything was Changbin. 

"Hey, nows your chance." Seungmin nudges him and points to Chan. 

He was alone at the moment, grabbing another drink. 

Changbin nods and quickly rushes to him. He taps on his shoulder and Chan turns around. 

"Oh hey Binnie. What's up?" Chan asks before taking a sip of his soda. 

"Umm,, can we talk in private? Maybe your room?" Changbin asks as he fiddles with his fingers. 

Chan nods. 

They walk away from the party and into Chan's room. The elder closing the door behind him. 

"So what's up?" Chan asks as he takes a seat on his bed. 

Changbin takes a deep breath and reaches to his back pocket. 

He hands Chan the envelope. Hands shaky. 

Chan grabs it gently and sees his name on it. The handwriting nice and pretty. 

"Do I read it now?" He asks. Changbin nods, still standing. 

Chan opens the letter and takes out the folded piece of paper. Carefully unfolding it. 

Dear Chan Hyung,  
I didn't know how to start or even greet in this letter. But I guess that doesn't matter in this situation. The reason as to why I am writing to you is to confess my feelings. 

Bang Chan. I have fell for you countless times over the past two years. I love everything you do for this group. How you take care of us before yourself. How you smile when we do something right. How you praise us for our hard work. 

Your laugh, music to my ears. Your smile, the best smile I've ever seen. Your eyes, glossy and pretty. Your hair, even though it's been through so much bleach and dye, it's still soft and nice. 

Everything you do. From your talk to your work. I love it all. And I couldn't ask for a better leader. And a better friend. 

And I hope that you feel the same way because then I could say, "I couldn't ask for a better lover."

So I guess now I ask the nerve wrecking question that's been in my mind forever. 

Do you feel the same way as me?

Chan folds the paper in half and looks up at Changbin. The rapper was looking down, bottom lip being nibbled and fingers fiddling. 

Chan did like Changbin back. He loved everything the rapper did. How hard he works for the group. How he makes the group in a better mood. 

So reading this confession letter meant everything to him. Because he now knows the feelings are being returned. 

"I do feel the same way." Chan says as he stands and walks over to the younger. 

Changbin looks up, eyes wide and mouth slightly open. 

"Thank you for the letter." 

Chan reached out to the younger and hugs him tightly. 

"Let's be together." Chan whispers. Changbin hugs back and nods. 

"Together." Changbin says back. 

Chan pulls away and smiles. 

"You're the best present I've received."


	55. Softie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature content

Power Bottom: tends to be in charge and feels most powerful when bottoming. 

Now everyone thinks that Chan would be the dominant top who makes Changbin weak at the knees. 

But honestly. Chan was a soft top. He always made sure the younger was comfortable and not in pain. He doesn't really say anything degrading while in bed. And he's also shy when it comes to sex. 

But Changbin. He was a power bottom. He likes it rough and usually takes control. He helps Chan with sexual acts. And always ask what the elder wants. 

But Chan was always flustered and stumbled on his words. 

"Umm,,, i don't know. Maybe you,,, you can ride me?" Chan softly asks. His cheeks were pink and he didn't make eye contact with the younger. He felt shy asking this. 

Changbin places his index finger an thumb underneath Chan's chin and lifts it up. Chan sees a smirk playing on the youngers lips. 

"Anything for you hyung. Just ask." Changbin whispers and softly kisses Chan. 

He pulls away and Chan nods.

Changbin turns his back towards Chan and steadies himself with one arm. The other hand guiding Chan's cock to his entrance.

Chan nibbles on his bottom lip. He can never get used to this sight of the younger. He was different from bed to the real world.

Complete opposites in different situations. 

"Ngh!" Changbin whines out. 

Chan slightly sits up and reaches over to the youngers arm.

"Are you okay? If it hurts then we don't have to do this!" Chan says, not wanting to hurt the younger.

Changbin shakes his head. It hurt but that was fine to him. 

He pushes himself down, taking all of Chan's cock inside of him. 

Changbin lets out a sigh of relief. Head slightly thrown back, chest rising up and down, breathing heavily. 

Chan places both hands on either side of Changbins waist. Rubbing small circles with his thumbs. 

"Are you okay?" He asks again.

Changbin giggles and nods. "Yes hyung. I'm fine, don't worry." 

Chan nods. He just wanted Changbin to be safe and do this painless. 

"Okay. I'm going to move." Changbin lets the elder know.

Changbin places both hands in front of him, to steady himself. Legs bent and on either side of Chan's thighs. 

He moves his lower half up and down, moaning at the feel of Chan's dick going in and out of him. 

Chan still had his hands on the youngers hips. Helping to hold him, seeing him pick up the pace. 

"Does it feel good?" Chan asks softly, hearing Changbin moan. 

The younger nods. "So good." 

"Is there something else I should do?" Chan asks. He never knew what to do in these situations. 

Changbin stops his riding and pants, trying to catch his breath. 

"Can you fuck me from behind?" Changbin ask as he looks over to Chan. 

The leader blushes a bit and nods. 

They get into the position. Chan on his knees and holding Changbins waist. Dick still inside. Changbin on his elbows and knees.

"Wait!" Chan exclaims suddenly. Changbin looks behind him and sees Chan getting a pillow and handing it to the younger. 

"So your elbows won't hurt as much." Chan says kindly. Changbin smiles and thanks him. 

He places the pillow underneath him, resting his elbows on it. 

"Ready?" Chan asks. Changbin nods. 

Chan slowly goes in and out. Groaning from the feel. Changbin softly moans. 

He felt hot and needed more friction. He knows Chan likes to take it slow to insure the youngers safety. But it just kills Changbin. He likes things fast and rough. 

"Hyung, go faster." Changbin says and pushes himself back a bit roughly. 

Chan softly moans from the sudden action. He nods, even though Changbin couldn't see it. 

He didn't like to go fast and hard. He always wanted the younger to be safe.

He tighten his hold on the youngers waist and picks up his pace. Thrusting fast and hard. 

Changbin quickly buries his head into the pillow and lets out a loud moan. 

Chan grunts and continues to thrust into him. 

"Are you okay?" He asks between grunts. 

Changbin lifts his head slightly and nods. "Y-yes."

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" Chan asks. He really did care. 

Changbin shakes his head. 

Chan continues to thrust into him. He wanted Changbin to feel good. Even if it meant going rough. 

Maybe he should talk dirty? Changbin likes that sort of thing.

"Umm... mmh... you like feeling my cock deep inside you?" Chan says, although it sounded a bit unsure. 

Changbin softly smiles into the pillow. He appreciated the effort Chan was putting. 

"Yes I do!" Changbin moans. 

"Mmh,,,look how pathetic you are. Taking it so well and moaning my name like a slut." Chan says gaining a bit more confidence. 

But he didn't like saying these things. 

"Only for you, hyung." Changbin moans out. 

They kept at it for a bit while longer. Chan saying things and Changbin enjoying it. 

"I-I'm close." Chan warns. He usually lets Changbin release first but he couldn't hold it. 

Changbin nods. "Me too." 

Just hold out a bit longer. Chan thought. 

Changbin was thrusting his lower region againsts Chan's thrust. He wanted to release so badly. 

"Hold my arms back and thrust into me." Changbin instructs to Chan. 

"Wouldn't that hurt?" Chan asks. 

Changbin shakes his head. "I'll be fine. Just do it."

Chan hesitantly grabs both Changbins arms by the wrist and pulls them back. 

Changbin lets out a wince but it was replaced by a moan. 

Chan thrusted into him while holding his wrists with one hand. The other holding onto the youngers waist. 

"Go faster Chan." Changbin moans out. 

Chan goes faster. His hold on the youngers wrist, tightening. Nails digging into the youngers skin. 

"Ahh Chan~" Changbin moans loudly as he releases. He threw his head back and his body flinches. 

"Changbin!" Chan releases inside the younger and let's go of his arms. 

Changbin collapse onto the bed and was breathing heavily. He felt tired and sore. 

Chan also felt tired. But he needed to take care of the younger. 

He quickly pulls out and sees the white substance dripping out. 

He quickly grabs tissues and wipes the youngers hole clean. 

"Are your arms okay? Oh no, your wrist are red." Chan says as he gently grabs Changbins arms. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." Chan apologies. He lightly rubs the red marks and gives light kisses to it. 

Changbin shifts his head to look at the leader. He lightly shakes his head and hums. 

"It's okay. I'm fine." Changbin reassures. Chan doesn't say anything. Just continues to attend the red wrists. 

"Come on. I know you're tired. Let's cuddle and sleep." Changbin says. 

Chan nods and softly smiles. 

He lays down next to Changbin, wrapping an arm around him and covering them both a blanket. 

"This is always my favorite part after sex." Chan whispers as he holds Changbin closer. 

"I know. You're such a softie." Changbin giggles. 

"Because I want you to be safe and comfortable." Chan answers. 

"Mmh, I know." Changbin says and cuddles closer to Chan. 

"You're much different from sex and after." Chan laughs. 

Changbin looks at him with a pout. "So are you."

Chan kisses the younger softly and pulls away. 

"I know." He says with a smirk. 

Changbin shakes his head and slowly closes his eyes. 

"Good night hyung." 

"Good night Binnie."


	56. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> ⚠️: mild language, rude comments/names, mentions of killing

"Ah shit!" Hyunjin cusses as he puts his finger in his mouth. 

"You okay?" Minho asks as he checks the younger. Hyunjin nods. 

"Paper cut." He says and shows the cut. Blood was seeping out the small cut. 

The members were surrounding the boy trying to help him with the small cut. 

Changbin backed away into a corner. He felt his heart beat rising. 

He needed to get away from here. He quickly exits the room saying that he was going to look for some bandaids. 

As he walks down the hallway he could feel his lungs struggling to take in air. His mind and vision going blurry. Tears coming down. 

Changbin closes his eyes and tries to calm his breathing. As well as wiping away his tears. 

"Please stop!" Changbin cries as he tries to push the other person away. 

He was getting bullied. When people found out that he was gay, they decided to make his life hell. 

Called him a faggot, queer. Told him to kill him self. That he doesn't deserve to live. 

His parents did everything they could to protect their child. But it just wasn't enough. 

Currently, Changbin was on the ground, his bully on top of him with a knife in hand. 

"Just let it happen you fucking faggot!" The boy shouted trying to fight off Changbins hands. 

The younger was holding the boys wrist not wanting the knife to have impact on him. 

"Please don't!" Changbin was crying. His tears messing up his vision. He wanted to wipe them away but couldn't. 

"You should just fucking die." The boy was pushing down on Changbins hands. 

"No one wants you here!" 

He couldn't hold on anymore, his arms were burning. Sore and tired. 

Please no. Changbin thought. 

He was crying, sobbing. Pleading for help. 

But no one came to rescue him. 

"No one wants to help a pathetic faggot like you." The boy says as he stabs the side of Changbin. 

Changbin gasped and cried harder. The pain consuming him. 

The boy stabs again, a bit more deeper. 

He gets up and sees Changbins side bleeding out. The boy crying and trying to put pressure on it. 

"You better fucking die, dumb fucking queer." 

Changbin cried harder. He held onto his side. He could feel the pain. See the blood. 

The crimson color that haunts him. He could never get over it. 

He shakes his head and harshly wipes away the tears. He couldn't look like he was crying. 

He had kept this secret hidden for too long. He didn't want anyone to know. 

He finds the bandaids and gets back to the room where they were recording a video. 

He smiles softly and shakes the box. 

"Got 'em!" 

Chan gently grabs them and thanks him. 

"You okay? Your eyes are kinda red." Chan points out. 

Changbin nods quickly. "Just tired and I was rubbing them harshly." 

Chan didn't seem to sure of the answer but let the younger be. 

Changbin couldn't let anyone know.  
——  
It's been months since the last incident. And Changbin had forgotten about it. 

But he knew Chan hasn't. The leader would always ask him if he was okay. If there was something bothering him. 

Changbin would always smile and shake his head. 

"I'm fine hyung!" 

That's what he would say. 

Chan didn't believe it though. He wanted to. But there was something telling him that Changbin wasn't okay. That he was hiding something. 

And whatever it was, he was damn good at keeping it a secret. 

"Stop playing with the knife Jisung!" Minho exclaims trying to get it away from the younger. 

"But look how cool it looks when you do our song!" Jisung says. 

"DU DU DU DU DU DU!" Jisung sings as he does the dance with the knife in hand. 

"It feels cool too!" Jisung says as he does the cutting motion again. 

Minho rolls his eyes. "If you get hurt, don't come crying to me." 

"You know if he hurts himself, you would be fast to comfort him." Chan says with a laugh. 

Minho scoffs and looks away. 

"But Jisung, listen to Minho. It's not safe doing that." Chan says sternly. 

Jisung nods and continues to cut the vegetables. 

Changbin comes in. "I heard yelling." 

"Minho was yelling at Jisung, who was playing with a knife." Chan informs him. 

"Ah fuck!"

"I told you!" 

Both boys look over to see Jisung holding his hand in the other. Minho trying to help with it. 

"This is why you should listen to your hyungs." Chan says he goes over to help as well. 

"Yeah yeah." Jisung says. 

"Yaaa you're losing a lot of blood." 

"It's not a lot." 

Changbin could see from a distance the color. The color he hated to see. 

He held onto his side, remembering that day. No, don't think about it. 

"Um excuse me." Changbin mumbles as he leaves the three boys. 

Chan watches as the rapper leaves. 

"Can you take it from here?" Chan asks. Minho nods. 

Chan walks away and towards the youngers room. He was about to knock when he hears soft sobs. 

He burst into the room and sees Changbin jump and wipe away his tears. But he was holding his left side. 

"Why are you crying? Are you okay?!" Chan asks as he rushes to the others side. 

"Is your side okay? Let me see." Chan says and tries to pry off the youngers hand off. 

Changbin shakes his head and hold the leaders hands. 

"I'm okay. I just..." Changbin couldn't think of an excuse to say. What can he say? 

"You're afraid of blood, aren't you?" Chan asks softly. He felt Changbin flinch and his hands tighten around his own. 

He squeezed back. "It's okay." 

Changbin felt the tears burning his eyes. The hot drops rolling down. 

Chan releases on hand of his and wipes them away. 

"I just hate it." Changbin sobs. 

"I hate being afraid of it. I mean it's inside of me!" 

Chan hugs Changbin close to him. Rubbing his back. 

He felt his shirt getting wet with tears. 

"It's okay. You're okay." Chan whispers. 

"I was stabbed." Changbin whispers. 

Chan thought he misheard. He pulled away and gave a confused look. 

Changbin wasn't looking at him. 

"I was stabbed." He repeated. 

"Where? When?" Chan asks. Why didn't he tell anyone about this?

"Back in middle school. Everyone found out I was gay. So they made my life a living hell." Changbin starts. 

Chan holds his hands. 

"My parents did everything to protect me. They would drop and pick me up from school. They would contact the school if anything had happened to me. I had to switch my classes countless times." 

Changbin was looking down at their hands, seeing his tears hit them. 

"But it wasn't enough. One day, they couldn't pick me up. So I had to walk. But a boy attacked me. Called me names. Said I should kill myself." 

Chan tighten his hold. No one should say that to anyone. That wasn't right. 

He felt angry and sad hearing this story. 

"He had a knife and attacked me. I fought back, but I wasn't strong enough. So he ended up stabbing me." Changbin mumbles. 

He removes one hand from the hold and reaches to his left side. 

"Right here. He stabbed me twice. One, that wasn't two deep. The second, deep." 

Chan felt his eyes burning. Tears coming out. 

He hugs the younger again. 

"I'm so sorry you went through that. No one should have to go through that." 

Changbin nods and cries. He felt relieved to have finally told someone about his past. 

He felt Chan place a hand on his left side. He flinched at the contact. 

"I'm so sorry." 

Changbin held onto Chan tighter. 

"I remember seeing my hands covered in blood. My vision getting blurry. And-"

"Shhh! It's okay. I understand." Chan says. He can hear the hurt in the rappers voice. 

How much it pained him to recall that day. 

"I won't let anyone hurt you. Never."


	57. It’s okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Slight mature content

Chan was always scared of sexual acts. Sex especially. It was always painful and made him tear up and cry. 

And then he can't stop crying. Having a full breakdown.

He remembers clear as day when he was having sex with his boyfriend, Changbin. 

They've been dating for 8 months and the younger wanted to take a step further. Which was sex. 

Chan was nervous about it. But he agreed to it.

And things took for a turn. 

"Alright I'm going to move." Changbin says as he holds the others leg. 

Chan nods and grips onto the bedsheets. It was painful. 

Changbin carefully pushes in and out of Chan. Groaning at the feeling. 

Chan was hurting. His body wasn't used to the size. Not used to anything in him. 

"I-it hi-hurts!" Chan cries out. Tears rolling down. 

"St-stop!" He didn't think he would have a breakdown. Especially in front of Changbin. 

The younger quickly pulls out and hugs the older. Rubbing his bare back and whispering words of comfort. 

"Shh, it's okay. You're okay. I'm sorry." Changbin whispers. 

Chan's tears weren't stopping. He was practically sobbing. 

He was embarrassed. Why did this happen to him?

Rest of the night, Changbin decided to comfort Chan, making him his favorite food and watching his favorite movie. 

Sex forgotten. 

Chan sighs as he recalls that day. How embarrassing. But Changbin never brought it up again. And Chan's thankful for that. 

It's been 3 months since that has happened and they haven't tried to have sex again. 

Maybe it was because they were afraid that the same thing would happen again. 

Chan pulls on his hoodie drawstrings, enclosing his head and face in it. 

"Chan hyung?" The fore-mention looks up and sees Changbin standing there. 

The younger giggles and sits down next to him. 

"What's up?" Changbin whispers as he removes the hoodie. 

Chan sighs and leans his head on the others shoulder. 

"Just thinking about that day." Chan answers. 

Changbin hums. That day surprised him. He didn't know why it happened. He didn't want to ask the elder.

"Let's have sex." Chan whispers looking at the wall in front of him. 

"Eh?!" Changbin exclaims. 

Chan looks at him. 

"Let's have sex." He repeats. 

Changbin shakes his head. As much as he wanted to, he didn't want to hurt the elder. 

"You know we don't have to if you're not comfortable with it." 

Chan bites his bottoms lip. 

"I don't wanna be afraid of having sex. Pain is just a small part of it. So I wanna get passed that and move with my life." 

Chan holds the youngers hands. "Please." 

Changbin slowly nods. If Chan was okay with this, then he'll do his best to be gentle. 

"I'll be careful. I promise. But you need to let me know if anything is uncomfortable." 

Chan nods. 

They took off their clothes. Leaving both of them bare naked. Chan was laying on his back on the bed. 

It's okay. It'll be okay. Chan thought. 

Changbin grabs a small bottle of lube and pours a lot on his fingers. 

"Okay, it'll be cold." Changbin warns as he slowly pushes in a finger. 

Chan shudders at the coldness. He felt Changbin rubbing his thighs, telling him to relax. 

Chan exhales as Changbin inserts another finger. 

It wasn't painful. Maybe it was because of the lube that made it easy to slip in. 

"Ahhh fuck~" Chan curses. Changbin brushed over a bundle of nerves, causing Chan to flinch. 

Changbin slips his third finger and pushes them in and out. He tried to be cautious about it. 

"Does it feel good?" He asks as he looks up and sees Chan face of pleasure. 

The elder nods. 

Changbin slips his fingers out. Chan was probably stretched enough. 

He pours more lube onto his cock. He lines himself up and pushes the tip in. 

Chan tries to relax himself. His breathing was getting to heavy. 

Changbin holds his hand. A way of comfort. 

He pushes himself all the way in. Chan groaning and whining at the pain. 

"I'm sorry." Changbin whispers as he notices the tears welling up. 

Chan shakes his head. 

"Tell me when." 

Chan slowly adjusts himself onto Changbins dick. Wincing at the pain. 

They didn't move for another minute or two. Chan's lower back felt like needles stabbing him. 

Thoughts of that day coming back. His breakdown. Changbin comforting him. 

Oh no. The tears are coming out. 

Chan harshly wipes them away. He can't cry. He can't seem weak. 

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Do you want to stop?" Changbin throws questions. He gently held the elders face in his hands and wiping away the tears with his thumbs. 

Chan shakes his head. He didn't want to stop. Not again. 

"Move." Chan whispers. Tears still rolling down. 

Changbin doesn't move. He was too worried about Chan. 

"Please Changbin. Please move." Chan cries out. 

Changbin swallows and nods. He holds onto Chan's hips and thrust into him. 

"Ahh hhaa~" Chan moans at the feeling. 

The tears wouldn't stop. Why weren't they stopping? 

Changbin wipes them away for Chan. His hands preoccupied with gripping the sheets. 

"Are you sure you're okay? Remember we can always stop." Changbin says with a worry voice. 

Chan shakes his head rapidly. "No, I want to do this." 

"But you're crying." Changbin mentions as his thrust were slowing down. 

Chan wipes them away. But they were just pouring out. 

"I'm fine. I think there are tears of happiness." He says with a laugh. 

Changbin softly smiles at him. He stops moving and leans down to Chan. 

They lightly kissed. Chan giggling in it. 

Changbin pulls away. 

"Let's finish." Chan nods and Changbin picks his pace up. 

They interlocked this hands and fingers. A way to show their love. 

Chan moaning Changbins name. The younger groaning. 

"You make me so happy." Chan moans out. Feeling close to his limit. 

"I love you." Chan whispers as Changbin leans back down to kiss him. 

Chan moans into the kiss, releasing on to his chest and a bit of Changbins. 

Changbin pulls away and pulls out. Releasing on Chan's stomach. 

"I love you too. Now stop crying cause I'm going to cry." Changbin chuckles out. 

Chan laughs and wipes away the tears. 

The fear of having sex. Having the pain long gone. 

"It's okay. You know it'll always be okay when you're with me." Changbin whispers and kisses Chan's forward. 

Chan nods. "It's okay. Always will be."


	58. “Soft” Boi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Slight mature content

Chan lets out a puff of smoke. The cigarette between his index and middle finger. 

"Those things will kill you." Minho says as he smacks the tobacco stick out of the elders hand. 

"I wasn't finished with that!" Chan exclaims. 

"Well now you are." Minho says with a roll of his eyes. 

Chan was about to say something back when something caught his attention. 

More like someone. 

Three boys were walking together, chatting away. But the boy in the middle was wearing a skirt and a white crop top sweatshirt. 

He was probably a year or two younger then Chan. Shorter for sure. Nice pretty skin and shiny brown eyes. His lips held such an adorable smile. Teeth peeking out. 

He was beautiful. 

"Are you even listening to me?" Chan hears Minho. 

"No. Hey, do you know who that is?" Chan asks pointing to the group of boys who stopped and sat at a table. 

Minho follows his finger and hums. 

"Yeah. That's Jisung, Changbin and Jeongin." Minho answers and looks back at Chan. 

"Why?" 

"Why does that guy wear girl clothes?" Chan asks. 

Minho looks over again. 

"I don't know. But he's pretty with those clothes on." Minho answers. 

Chan doesn't say anything and walks over to the group of boys. 

He reaches over and places his hands on the cold metal table. The three boys look over. 

"So tell me. Why do you wear skirts?" Chan asks. 

They all looked surprised at the sudden question. 

"What's it to you?" A squirrel like boy asks. Eyes glaring at Chan. 

"Cause I can do as I fucking please." Chan snaps. 

The boy rolls his eyes and grabs the other boys hand. 

"Don't answer him, hyung." 

The boy looks at Chan. An innocent smile on his face. 

But his words. Not so much. 

"So I can tease fuckers like you." 

The other boy, who hadn't said anything, giggled. 

"Chan hyung. Leave them alone." Minho says placing a hand on the others shoulder. 

"Oh so you know this rude person, Minho hyung?" The first boy ask. 

"Sadly, yes. I'm sorry." Minho says. 

"Well introduce us." The boy with the skirt says. 

"Chan hyung, this is Changbin, Jisung and Jeongin." Minho says and points to each of them. 

"So, Changbin." Chan starts. 

The pretty boy looks at him. 

"Yes hyung?" He says innocently. 

For some reason, that pisses Chan off. 

"You like to tease people? Why? You get off on that?" 

"Chan!" Minho shouts. 

He knew Chan can be rude. But he wasn't expecting him to act this way. 

Changbin giggles and shakes his head. Waving them off. 

"It's quite alright Minho hyung. And to answer your question, so what if I do? Got a problem with that?" 

Jisung and Jeongin were covering their laughter. 

Chan scoffs. Just what kind of person was this kid. 

"Besides. I bet you get off when you beat people up. I mean, that's why you do it, right?" Changbin asks, smirk on his face. 

Chan wanted to punch him. But that would only prove that the younger was right. Even though it wasn't. But still. 

"Changbin hyung, you're so mean." Jeongin says laughing. 

Chan glared at the boy. 

He dressed so pretty. Wearing short skirts and pastel like shirts and crop tops. Long socks or with out. You would expect him to be kind and gentle. 

But he was the complete opposite! He was rude and disrespectful. Straightforward. 

Chan hated it. But a small part of him liked that.

"Tch! Whatever." Chan mumbles and starts to walk away. 

"Stop by whenever!" Changbin shouts with a laugh.   
——  
After that day. Chan has been thinking about the younger. 

How he acted so different than what his appearance lets on. 

Chan was frustrated about that. He stated taking his anger out on people. 

Mostly the weaklings at his school. 

"I'm sorry!" The poor boy cries as he bumps into Chan. 

Chan grabbed him the collar. 

"Please don't hurt me!" The boy shouts. 

"I don't have the energy to waste on you." Chan mumbles and throws the boy to the ground. 

"What's got you so frustrated? You would've punch the poor kid and steal his lunch money." Minho says with a laugh. 

Chan just grunts in response. 

"Changbin on your mind again?" Chan can hear the reading voice and smirk. 

"He pisses me off." Chan says. 

"Who pisses you off? I hope it's not me, hyung." 

Speak of the devil. 

Chan turns around sees Changbin with a smile on his face. 

Today he was wearing a white short skirt. A white collared shirt underneath a black long sleeve sweatshirt. 

No long socks. Making his pretty smooth legs on full display. 

Shit. He looked good. 

"Hate to say it. But it is you Binnie." Minho spoke for Chan. 

Changbin gives a cute pout. Chan felt his heartbeat rise and cheeks warm up. 

"Ouch, that hurts. Oh! I know, why don't I make it up to you?" Changbin suggests. 

Chan scoffs. "I bet you say that to all the guys who hate you." 

Changbin laughs. 

Minho smacks the others arm. 

"Today. After school. Come by to my place." Changbin says and writes down his address on Chan's palm. 

He waves bye to the two and heads to class. 

"You going?" Minho asks as he watches Chan staring at his palm. 

"As if."   
——  
Chan knocks on the door. It was a small apartment. Did the younger live by himself?

He hears the door click open and Changbin was in view. 

He was wearing a red hoodie that was big on the younger. And short shorts. His thighs looked so good. 

"Didn't think you'd actually come." Changbin laughs. 

Chan rolls his eyes and enters the place. 

"You live by yourself?" Chan asks looking around. 

"Yeah. Parents thought it'd be a good idea for me to take responsibility." Changbin answers. 

Chan nods. 

Changbin sits in the couch and pats on the open spot next to him. Chan takes a seat. 

"So how are you going to make it up to me?" Chan suddenly asks. 

Changbin laughs. "Straight to the point. Okay then, no point in holding out anymore." 

Changbin gets on Chan's lap and leans his face closer. 

"What the fuck!" Chan exclaims. Surprised by the sudden action. 

"You act like you haven't done anything like this." Changbin giggles. 

He leans in closer, lips almost touching 

"It's okay. I haven't done anything like this either." Changbin whispers. 

His voice was sweet. Calming. And innocent. 

Changbin closes the gap between them and starts to kiss Chan. Pushing himself against him. 

Chan was frozen. He didn't think the younger would do something like this!

Changbin pulls away, his lips red and shiny. 

"Are you okay?" He asks. His cheeks were red. 

Chan nods. He regained consciousness as wrapped his arms around Changbins lower back.

He kisses Changbin again. The younger wrapped his arms loosely around Chan's neck. 

Chan licked Changbins bottom lip and the younger happily opened it up for him. 

Chan's tongue enters the wet warm cavern. It tasted like strawberries mixed with some lemonade. 

Chan licked around the youngers mouth. Changbins tongue was just flat on his mouth. He didn't know what to do. 

Chan pulled away. Both boys panting and lips wet and red. 

"You gotta move your tongue." Chan instructs. 

Changbin nods. 

"For someone who acts all cocky, you sure don't know how to kiss." 

"Shut up." Changbin whispers. 

They resumed their kissing. Changbin moving his tongue with Chan's. 

They moved their tongues around each other's. Tasting one another. 

Chan tasted like cigarettes and peaches. 

Chan pulled his tongue back to his own mouth and just gave small kisses to the younger. Biting every once in a while. 

Changbin felt Chan's clothed dick poking him. So he did the only logical thing. He grind against it. 

"Ahh~" Changbin moans. 

Chan holds onto his waist and pushes himself up against Changbin. 

"Wa-wait!" Changbin places his hands on Chan's chest, causing him to stop. 

"Are you okay?" Chan asks as he notices the younger was breathing heavily and looking down. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just don't know how to do any of this." Changbin admits. 

He looks up with a soft innocent look. He really didn't look like someone who knew how to do these things. 

"It's okay. I'll guide you." Chan says and kisses him again. 

Changbin felt Chan push him down onto his dick. The hard on brushing against his own member.

"Ngh!" Changbin moans. 

"Just push your hips forward. Like this." Chan shows him how to do so. 

Changbin nods and does the same thing. Moaning at the friction his dick was getting. 

"Turn around."

Changbin does as told and has his back leaning back on Chan's chest. 

His legs slightly open. 

Chan slipped a hand underneath Changbins shorts and underwear. Grabbing the youngers cock. 

"Ahh~ if you do this,,, I'll never be able to do it myself without thinking about you,,," Changbin moans as he watches Chan pump him slowly. 

Chan goes close to his ear. 

"Well then let me do this for you forever." Chan whispers. Breath hot. 

Chan kept pushing himself up against Changbins bottom. The plumpness making him close. He could feel the wet patch. 

Chan was picking his pace on Changbins member. 

The boy squirming around and moaning. Letting out sinful noises throughout the quiet apartment. 

"I-I'm close.." Changbin warns. 

Chan picked his pace faster. His hand moving up and down through the fabrics. 

"Haaa ahh fuck,,," Changbin moans out and cums onto Chan's hand. 

Chan felt himself reach his climax. The white substance dirtying up his underwear and jeans. 

Fuck. 

Chan takes his hand out and sees the his hand with the sticky cum. 

"Ahh I'm sorry. Let me get something for you to clean." 

Changbin gets up and returns with a wet towel and clothes. 

"You can go ahead and change in the bathroom." Changbin says and points to the direction. 

Chan nods and thanks him. 

He returns and sees Changbin wearing sweatpants. 

"You're much different than when I first met you." Chan spoke up. 

Changbin laughs. "Yeah, well I can say the same for you."   
——  
Changbin likes to wear girl clothes because it makes him attractive. But his personality was different then his attire. 

And Chan loved that about him.


	59. Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature content

"We'll catch up! Just need to use the toilet." Chan exclaims as he softly grabs Changbins wrist. 

"Okay! We'll be at the cafe!" They hear Jisung exclaim. 

Stray Kids had finished an early rehearsal and decided to go out for the rest of the day. 

They currently were leaving the mall but Chan couldn't hold himself back. 

Why? Because Changbin decided to wear a skirt! The article of clothing was short. Reaching the boys mid thighs. He had knee high socks, it was tight, showing off his legs. 

Chan dragged Changbin into the bathroom and shoved him into a stall. 

Changbin let out a 'oof' as he was being pushed in. 

"Hyung? Why are we he-" He was cut off by Chan hungrily kissing him.

Changbin taken aback didn't kiss back. Chan pulled away. His eyes full of lust and dark. 

"You just had to wear a fucking skirt." Chan growls as he slips his hands underneath the article. 

Changbin whines at the feeling. One of Chan's hands rubbed against his dick, making it more hard. 

"Hy-hyung stop,," Changbin moans out and tries to push the elder away. 

"Why? It seems like you're enjoying it. Are you scared of getting caught?" Chan whispers and starts to kiss his neck. 

Changbin was afraid of that. But it made it more exciting. Getting fucked by his leader and someone walking in, was exciting Changbin. 

"Turn around." Chan demands. Changbin does so. He places his hands on the closed bathroom door. 

Chan lifts the skirt and rubs Changbins bottom. The smooth skin getting to him more. 

He moves the lining and underwear to the side and sticks a finger in. 

Changbin twitches at the feeling. 

"My, you're wet. Is the idea of getting caught turning you on?" Chan says with a chuckle. 

Changbin doesn't say anything but whine. Chan sticks a second finger in and thrust it in and out.

"Haaa ahh~" Changbin lets out quietly. He felt his legs become wobbly. 

Chan pulls his fingers out, seeing them wet. He places a hand on the youngers waist to help steady him. 

Chan lines himself up and pushes himself in. Changbin clenched his jaw and fist. No matter how much he gets stretched and no matter how many times they have sex, it was always painful when Chan enters him. 

"You're always so fucking tight." Chan groans out and grips the youngers hips harshly. 

Changbin moans and pushes himself against Chan. 

"You're so big hyung ~" Changbin moans. He always felt full with Chan in him. He loved feeling Chan inside him. 

Chan starts to thrust into Changbin at a fast pace. Changbin wasn't expecting the sudden actions. So loud moans slipped past his lips. 

"Ngh! Ahhhh!~" Changbin covers his mouth with on of his hands. 

Muffled moans, low grunts and skin slapping filled the empty restroom. 

They soon heard the door opening and chatter coming in. 

Chan was quick and sat down on the toilet, Changbin still on his dick, he was holding Changbins legs from under his knees. 

Changbin was breathing heavily and leaning against Chan's chest. He still had a hand over his mouth. 

"I'm telling you, if possible, an apple will definitely kick a pears ass." That voice was Jisung. 

Why have they returned?

"Mmh no. An orange." Felix says. 

Changbin feels sweat falling down his cheek.

This was embarrassing. 

His eyes widen when he felt Chan thrust up to him. And since Chan was strong, he was also lifting Changbin up and down onto his cock. 

"Mmfh~" Changbin breathes out. He was rapidly shaking his head. As if telling him to stop. 

"I wonder where they are." They hear Felix ask. 

"Maybe in a different bathroom? Let's call!" Jisung says and they can hear him shuffling in his pocket and pulling out his phone. 

Chan releases a hand from under Changbins knee and rummages into his pocket. He pulls his phone out and silence it. 

Immediately after, he sees Jisung calling him. He let it ring and it soon ended. 

"Hmm? Strange. Usually Chan hyung answers." Jisung says. 

Chan puts his phone away and continues his actions with Changbin. He needed to release badly. And he knew Changbin needed to as well. 

"Wait..!" Changbin whispers. 

Chan shakes his head back goes at a fast pace. 

"I bet they're fucking in the bathroom." Felix spoke up and they hear the sinking turning on. 

"I- you know what probably!" 

Something about their tones seemed off. 

"Chan? I'm- I'm close." Changbin whispers quietly. 

Chan moves his right hand away from underneath Changbins leg and slides it into the front of his skirt and pumps the youngers dick. 

"Wa-wait!" Changbin whispers yells. 

"Alright let's go!" They hear footsteps departing but they stop. No sound of the door opening. 

"Hurry it up. We're waiting for you. And we're hungry!" Jisung shouts. 

Felix laughs. "Try not to get caught again." 

And with that they hear the door opening and closing. 

"Shit!" Chan curses. He didn't think they would get caught. 

"Chan!" Changbin shouts as he releases into the leaders hand. 

Chan continues to thrust into Changbin. The boy was overstimulated and sensitive after a hard orgasm. 

But he was holding out for Chan to reach his high. 

"Sh-shit." Chan groans. He quickly pulls himself out and makes Changbin get on his knees. 

"Suck it. I'm almost close." Chan instructs. 

Changbin does as told and not a minute later, Chan released into his mouth. 

"You okay?" Chan asks. His tone was gentle and soft. Much different from his dominant voice. 

Changbin gets up and nods. His legs felt like jelly. But he was tough enough to walk. 

"Let's get cleaned up." Chan says and grabs the others hand.   
——  
They walk inside the cafe and see the others members already sitting at a table. 

"Finally! Let's eat!" Jisung exclaims. 

"What took you guys so long?" Seungmin asks as they all scan the menu. 

"Uhh, upset stomach." Chan lies. 

"That's not what Felix and Jisung said." Minho says with a smirk. 

"We told you that in confidence!" Felix shouts. 

"You told them!?" Changbin shouts back. His face was red. The tip of his ears pink and hot. He was gripping onto his skirt. 

"I'm actually not surprised." Hyunjin spoke up. 

"Me either!" Jeongin adds. 

"Chan has no self control when it comes to Changbin wearing skirts." Hyunjin continues. 

"Hey!" Chan exclaims. But they weren't wrong. 

The members laugh. As well as Changbin. Chan just pouts. 

"You guys are so mean to your hyung!" Chan says and crosses his arms. 

"What's mean is that you left your members starving for 30 minutes just to fuck in a public restroom." Jisung says 

"Fair enough!" 

And thus, Chan treated to his members to all the food they wanted. Let us pray for his wallet.


	60. Living room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature content

"Please explain yourselves." Seungmin finds himself repeating. The other members giggling behind him. 

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. 

"Alright! We're off!" Minho yells. 

"Bye!"

"See ya!" 

Two hours of being alone at the dorms with each other. That's what Chan and Changbin thought. 

They were finally able to have sex. 

Whoa! Now, that was quick. Is what you're probably thinking or not. Who knows what you're thinking. 

Yes, Chan and Changbin were thinking that they were finally going to have sex. 

It was always a hassle to be intimate with each other when they live with 6 other people. 

And sharing rooms was also bothersome. 

"Wait lets at least go to our room!" Changbin says as he was lightly thrown onto the couch. 

Chan takes his shirt off. "No time!"

Changbin laughs and takes his own shirt off as well. Chan quickly kisses him, shoving his tongue inside the youngers mouth. 

Changbin moans into the kiss and runs his fingers through the others brown locks (because Chan with brown hair 💞👌🏻). 

Chan slowly lowers his hand down to Changbins hole and inserts a finger. 

"Fuck, you're so tight." Chan groans into the kiss as he tries to push his finger in. 

"Hmm, I wonder why!" Changbin says with a chuckle.

Chan keeps pushing the finger in and out and sliding in a second one. 

Changbins moans were muffled by the kiss. Chan slides a third finger. 

It's been a while since they were last intimate. And Changbin was just tight. So Chan needed to prep him as much as possible. 

"You're fingers are so good. But I bet your dick is better." Changbin whispers into Chan's ears. 

The leader felt his dick twitch at the words. He just wanted to fuck the younger. He wanted to rearrange his guts. Have him scream and beg. 

"Alright. I think you're good." Chan says and pulls his fingers out. 

Changbin whines at the loss. Chan chuckles. 

"Hush hush now. You'll be getting my cock real soon." 

Changbin blushes at the words. Chan's voice was deep, it caused goosebumps to form on his skin. 

Chan pumps himself a bit and then lines up on Changbins hole. 

"Ready?" Chan asks as he grabs the youngers hips. 

Changbin nods. He felt his body burning and anticipating. 

Chan pushes himself in and groans at the feeling. He felt Changbin tighten around him, his cock being engulfed by the heat and wetness. 

Changbin was letting out small whines and moans. His breath getting caught in his throat. 

Chan was so big. He can never get used to the size. He felt full and can feel Chan up in his organs. 

"Alright I'm moving." Chan notifies. Changbin nods. His throat felt dry, he can hear his heart beating loudly in his ears. 

Chan grips a bit tighter on the youngers hips and starts to move in and out. Picking up his pace and slamming into Changbin. 

"F-fuck~!" Changbin curses. He didn't have anything to grip on. His hands fumbling to hold onto the couch cushions but to no avail. 

"You like that? Imagine the members coming back, watching you take me like a good boy." Chan groans out. 

Changbin blushes. If the members did return and saw this, things will be awkward at first. They probably will make fun of him. 

Chan leans down and kisses Changbin again. Tongues fighting and dancing. Tasting each other. Intoxicating. 

"Go f-faster hyung..." Changbin begs. He wanted to be pounded so hard to at he wouldn't be able to walk. 

Chan grants his wish and pushes himself deeper. Burying himself into Changbin. 

"Nghh ahhh~" Changbin arched his back slightly. Chan hit his spot.

The elder kept going in and out and hitting the spot, Changbin couldn't see straight. His mind was foggy and vision blurry. 

Chan looks at Changbin and sees the youngers cheeks tinted pink, drool coming out and tears falling down. His eyes were slightly rolled back and small sinful noises were slipping out of his pretty red lips. 

Shit. Chan was almost close by just the sight. 

But he needed to hold out longer. They don't know when they'll be able to do this again. 

"Ride me." Chan says as he helps the younger sit up and get in position. 

Changbin nods, his breathing was heavy and eyes glossy. He felt tired but wanted to pleasure Chan. 

He places his hands on Chan's shoulders, to steady himself. And Chan places his hands on the youngers waist to help as well. 

Changbin started to bounce up and down onto Chan's cock. Loud moans slipping past his lips. Chan letting out groans and curse words. 

"You look so pretty." Chan says and rubs the youngers hips with his thumbs. 

"Th-thank you." Changbin manages to get out. 

"What are you guys doing?" They stopped everything they were doing and look over to the front door. 

Shit. 

"Fuck! What are you guys doing back so early!?" Chan asks as he quickly covers both him and Changbin with a nearby blanket. 

"Jisung kept complaining on how tired he was of walking." Felix spoke, he was trying to contain his laughter with every word. 

"Is this what you guys have been doing since we were gone?" Hyunjin asks, smirk on his face. 

"I haven't even came yet." Changbin mumbles but everyone heard. 

"Haha! Seriously?! This is only your first round?" Jisung laughed loudly. 

"We were holding out!" Chan defends. He felt his cheeks burning and blood rushing into his ears. 

This was embarrassing. 

"Well, we now know how well Changbin takes you." Minho said with a laugh. 

"You guys have tainted Jeongins poor innocent eyes." Seungmin says as he hugs the younger boy who was just laughing and looking away. 

"Oh please! That boy isn't innocent at all!" Jisung exclaims. 

Now did Chan and Changbin ever get to finish? Yes. The members were kind enough to leave again and let them finish. 

"Next time, just ask us to leave when you get sexually frustrated." Seungmin says as he closes the door.


	61. Love?

Love. A feeling people have towards another person. A feeling that hurts so much when one has to much of it. A feeling that hurts more when it's broken and lost. 

But love was something new to Changbin. He didn't know how he was supposed to feel. Or act. 

A lot of people say that when they love someone, they're always on their mind. Whenever they see that person, they get butterflies in their stomach. 

When they hold hands, they feel both nervous yet warm. 

But Changbin didn't know how any of that felt. He wanted to know how love works. He wanted to love someone and have them love him back. 

"Hyung, how does love work?" Changbin asks as he places his pencil down. Chan spins himself around on his desk chair and looks at the younger. 

"What?" He asks. 

"How does love work?" Changbin repeats and looks at the leader. 

Chan was two years older then Changbin. That means he has at least 2 years of experience with life. And possibly love. 

"I don't know. I haven't been in love before." Chan answers honestly. 

Changbin hums. He thought Chan would be able to help. 

And maybe Chan can. The leader did have feelings towards the younger. But it wasn't love just yet. He wanted to love the younger but only if the younger loved him. 

"But I could help you." Chan spoke up as he sees Changbins lost face. 

"Really?! You'd do that?" Changbin asks becoming hopeful. 

Chan nods with a smile. "I can help and show you how love works."   
——  
And thus the process started. Everyday Chan makes an effort on how to show Changbin what love is. He would compliment the younger. Praise him for small things. 

Hug him and hold his hands. Make jokes and have fun. 

But Changbin didn't feel those things yet. The butterflies. The nervousness. 

Was he incapable of love? 

"It's okay. It takes time to love someone. I'll wait forever and keep helping you." Chan says softly. 

And those words hit something in Changbin. He suddenly felt his heart beat faster. His body becoming warm. 

This was it. The first step of knowing you're in love. 

"You're very pretty." Chan whispers as he brushes a strand of hair out of Changbins forehead. 

They were laying on the leaders bed after a long day of dance practice. Their bodies relaxing on the mattress and arms wrapped around each other. 

Changbin blushes a bit at the compliment. Sure Chan had given him plenty but they never caused him to blush or have his heart flutter. 

Chan notices the tinted color cheeks and pokes them softly. 

"Finally, one of my compliments got to you." Chan chuckles. 

Changbin rolls his eyes. "Oh shush."

"That means you're slowly becoming to realize your love for me." Chan says with a hopeful tone. 

Changbin nods. He was becoming aware of his feelings.   
——  
"And you're willing to wait forever?" Hyunjin asks as he takes a sip of water. 

Chan nods. 

They were currently taking a break from rehearsal and Chan was talking to Hyunjin about his situation. 

"I will wait for him. I've become to deep in love with him." Chan says as he wipes away some sweat with his shirt. 

Hyunjin nods. "Well, I think Changbin loves you back. I can see it in his eyes. How they always light up when you come in a room." 

"Really?"

"Yeah. You literally light up his whole world. And this only took you what? 8 months?" 

Chan nods. He worked so hard in those 8 months to just teach Changbin how love works. He ended up falling in love with him. More then what he wanted. 

But he was okay with that. He was happy to be in love with the rapper. 

"I'm impressed hyung. I hope things work out." Hyunjin pats his shoulder and gets up, ready to return to rehearsal. 

Chan looks over and spots Changbin talking to Seungmin, the rapper glances over and smiles at Chan. 

His eyes were bright and smile so pretty and happy. 

Hyunjin was right.   
——  
"I think I love you." Changbin whispers as he squeezes Chan's hand. 

They were back in the leaders bed. It's been a month since Chan's conversation with Hyunjin. 

"Really?" Chan asks. 

Changbin nods and looks down at their interlocked hands. 

"I get nervous when I'm around you. But a good kind of nervous. Butterflies in my stomach that causes me to become sick, but a good kind of sick. I can't stop thinking about you even if we're in the same room. Your compliments get to me more then ever. Causing me to blush, my heart to beat so fast that I'm scared it'll jump out of my chest. Whenever I hold your hand, I can feel them get sweaty out of nervousness but I feel that warmth throughout my body. So I know that this is love that I'm feeling." 

Chan was lost for words. Everything he did was falling into place. Changbin was starting to love him. Just as much as he loves him. 

"I think I love you too." Chan says. 

Changbin smiles happily. 

"This is how love works, right?" 

Chan nods. 

"This is how love works."


	62. Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

"Hyung!" Jeongin exclaims as he jumps on the shorter males back. 

Changbin stumbles a bit from the action and regains his posture. 

"Hi Innie." Changbin says with a smile. 

"So how are things? You okay?" Jeongin asks as he moves to the front of the older. 

Changbin sighs and shakes his head. 

"I just can't seem to write anything. And the deadline is coming so fast." Changbin walks past him and into the kitchen. 

"Why not ask for help?" The younger says and follows. 

Changbin shakes his head again. "I need to do this on my own. I can't keep depending on Jisung or Chan hyung." 

"Or maybe it's because you know Chan hyung will be more than glad to help and you can't help but be nervous around him." Jeongin says with a smirk. 

Changbin chokes on the water he was drinking and turns to the younger. His face flushed.

"Shut up! Don't say that kind of thing out loud!" Changbin whisper yells. 

Jeongin giggles and leans against the refrigerator. 

"Why not tell him?" Jeongin asks quietly. 

"You know why." 

"Mmh, fear of rejection." 

Changbin nods. 

"What are you going to do if your heat comes in early?" Jeongin leans in to ask. 

Changbin never thought about that. The only person who knew about his real identity was Jeongin. 

The younger accidentally found out by barging into the rappers room when he was in heat. 

Changbin had to explain and Jeongin understood. He even found out about his crush on their leader. The Maknae found it cute. 

Jeongin was also a bit protective of the rapper. He stayed close to him and clings onto him. The other members couldn't lay a hand on Changbin. 

"I don't know. I'll just do what I always do." Changbin whispers back. 

Jeongin nods. 

"Hello." Chan greets and was about to place a hand on Changbins shoulder. 

Jeongin was quick and jumps on the rapper, koala style, and Chan's hand went on his forearm. 

"Hi hyung." Jeongin says with a cute smile as if nothing happened. 

Chan raises an eyebrow at him. "O...Kay?" 

"Hyung, why don't we go out today?!" Jeongin suggests. 

Chan hums as he rummages through the cabinets. "Yeah okay. It'll be a great break for us."

"I won't be going with you guys." Changbin spoke up. Jeongin jumps off the elder and Changbin faces Chan. 

"Oh? Why not?" Chan asks voice sadden. 

"I need to work on the lyrics." Changbin answers. 

"Oh! This could be good for you. No distractions. No noise. You'll be bound to get it done." Jeongin says with a smile. 

"Well, it won't be the same with you there. But if that's what you want." Chan says. 

Changbin nods. "I'll be fine. Maybe if I finish early, I'll join you guys." 

Jeongin and Chan nod.   
——  
"Bye bye." Changbin waves the members off and closes the door behind them.

He sighs and goes to his room. He closes the door and sits on the floor, notebook and pen in hand. 

"Alright. I can do this." Changbin tells himself. 

He opens the notebook to a fresh new page and prepares the pen in his hand, ready to write. 

20 minutes have passed and Changbin was just staring at the blank page. 

"Fuck..." Changbin whispers. 

This was causing him so much stress. Writers block. The upcoming comeback. The busy schedules and rehearsals. 

Changbin felt hot. He felt uncomfortable. 

"Oh shit." Changbin looks down at his crotch and sees a bulge forming. 

His heat came early. 

"Ngh,," Changbin moans softly. 

He needed to get off. Badly. 

He lowers a hand down to his pants and grabs the hard on and pumps himself. He uses his other hand to play with his nipples. Pinching them and getting them sensitive.

He released into his hand but wasn't satisfied. He felt himself getting hard again. 

"I hate this." Changbin whispers. 

"Hate going into heat?" 

Changbin jumps a bit and looks at the door. Chan was standing there with a smile on his face. 

"What are you doing here?" Changbin asks nervously. 

"I didn't like the idea of you being alone. So I came back to help and that way we can go together. But I found out something else." Chan spoke and goes into the room, closing the door behind him. 

Changbin swallows, becoming nervous. 

"I can you help you with that." Chan whispers into Changbins ear. The younger shuddering at the sudden feeling. 

"Do you need help?" Chan asks. 

Changbin nods. A few tears streaming down his face. 

"Please help me hyung. Please." He begged. 

Chan smirks and nods. "My pleasure." 

Chan was quick to take off the youngers pants and underwear. Changbin shivers at the sudden cold air.

Chan pushes in a finger into Changbin and feels the warm wetness. 

"My, you're soaking wet." Chan says as he watches his finger go in and out and slipping in a second. 

Changbin was panting and blushing so much. He didn't think his leader/crush would be doing this to him. 

"Hy-hyung ne-need you..." Changbin whispers. 

Chan chuckles a bit. "Needy already. Well alright."

Chan pulls his fingers out and takes his pants and briefs off of him. 

He moves between the youngers legs and slips inside the rappers hole. 

"You feels so good around me." Chan groans as he pushes himself further.

"Ah ngh.." Changbin could only moan. Mindy foggy. 

Chan thrusts into him. The sound of their skins slapping filling up the whole room. Along with Changbins moans and whines. 

"Ch-Chan~ you feel so good..." Changbin moans out. 

"You like my big cock deep in you?" Chan grunts out as he pushes himself further into Changbin. Hitting his spot. 

Changbin arched his back and lets out a loud moan. 

"Ri-right th-there!" 

Chan understood what he meant and did the same thing again. 

Changbins vision was blurry with tears. He could see stars. His mind was spinning and foggy. He felt so good. 

This was way better than getting off by himself. 

Changbins body was sensitive since he released earlier. But he didn't mind, he liked the feeling. 

"Are you almost close?" Chan asks keeping his fast pace. 

Changbin nods. He felt that familiar feeling building. 

"Me too." Chan groans. 

Chan kept going, hitting Changbins spot, wanting the younger to cum first. 

After a couple minutes Changbin released all over his and Chan's chest. 

Chan soon pulled out and released on Changbins stomach. 

Changbin felt better. No longer was that killing heat that bothered him so much. He felt a sense of relief. 

"I like you.." Chan pants out as he lays down next to Changbin on the floor. 

Changbin felt his heart flutter. 

"I...I like you too..."


	63. Snapchat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content

Changbin sighs as he picks up a book. He was bored. 

Chan wasn't home. He went out to run some errands and said he'll be long. 

Changbin closes the book and tosses it aside. He was soooo bored. 

He lays down on the sofa and pulls out his phone. 

He was switching between his pages on his home screen. What the hell can he do?

"I like to tease Minho hyung. I would send cute to dirty photos to him on Snapchat. You should try it on Chan hyung! He'll come rushing home!"

Changbin recalls to what Jisung told him. Maybe he should try it on Chan. He really wanted the elder to be here with him.

And if this was the only way. Then so be it. 

Changbin runs to their bedroom and jumps on their king sized bed. He unlocks his phone and opens up Snapchat. 

He adjusts the phone to take a selfie. He lifts the hoodie onto his head and makes a cute innocent face. 

He takes the photo and brings the phone back to closer view. He taps on it to start typing out some words. 

'I wanna touch on you'

He sends it to Chan and waits. 

After a minute later, he gets a notification. 

He clicks it open and sees Chan with a confused look on his face. 

And typed in the photo was; 'What? lol'

Changbin giggles a bit at the photo, making sure to screenshot it. 

He lays down on the bed and makes an open space where Chan would usually be. 

He takes another photo. His head looking to the side as if he was looking at Chan. 

'You see me in my room'

He hits send and waits again. This time the response was a bit longer. 

10 minutes later and he gets a response back. 

Chan sent a photo. It seemed like he was walking to another location. He still had that cute confused look. Head tilted to the side a bit. 

'I mean you sleep there too?'

Changbin giggles again. Chan was so silly and cute. 

He gets off the bed and towards their closet. He pulls out one of Chan's shirts and changes into it. 

It was baggy and slipping off his shoulder a bit. 

Perfect. 

He goes back onto the bed and takes another photo. 

'Wish you were here right now'

Sends. Wait. 

5 minutes later. 

Chan's photo was of him looking up at the ceiling and pretending to think. 

'Mmmh me too'

Changbin nibbles on his bottom lip and takes the photo. Somewhat being seductive. 

'All of the things I'd do'

Chan gets back to him 20 minutes later. On of his eyebrows raised and face curious and confused. 

'What things? What do you do?'

Changbin lays on the bed and lifts the shirt up. Body exposed. He didn't like the way it looked. Specifically his nipples. 

He pinches them, making them hard. He moans quietly while doing so. 

He places the end of the shirt into his mouth, biting onto it. His eyes were half lidded and full of lust. 

He takes the photo and types. 

'I wanna get freaky on camera'

Sends. 

He got a immediate response. Which surprised him. 

He clicks the message open. 

Chan's face was red. Eyes wide and he was covering his mouth. 

'I-oh jeez I wasn't expecting that! Are you trying to make me hard?'

It was working! Changbin laughs and prepares himself for another photo. 

He takes off his shirt and pants. Seeing he was slightly hard. 

He sits on the bed and has his legs on either side of him. He lifts the phone up and makes a seductive face. 

His cheeks were red as well as his lips. They were also glossy. Eyes full of need and darker shade of brown. 

He uses his free hand to touch himself and he takes the photo. 

'I love when we get freaky on camera'

He waits. He hopes that it works and Chan will come rushing home. 

5 minutes later and Chan sent a photo. 

This time it wasn't of his face. It was his crotch. 

It seemed like he was in a restroom. He was grabbing onto his dick. 

'You caused this. I'm coming home and you're going to fix this.'

Changbin quickly dressed himself and was laughing his ass off. 

He couldn't believe it actually worked. Now Chan was coming home! 

....Chan was coming home. He was coming home and he was hard. Shit. 

Changbin was mentally and physically preparing himself for what was going to happen. 

30 minutes has passed and Changbin hears the front door unlocking, opening and closing. 

He puts his phone away and adjusts himself in the bed. 

"Changbin?" Chan asks as the other can hear his footsteps coming closer.

He enters their room and sees Changbin sitting in the bed. 

"There you are!" Chan exclaims as he rushes onto the bed. 

Changbin laughs. "Here I am!"

Chan sits in the bed and pulls the younger closer. 

"Are you upset?" Changbin whispers. 

Chan shakes his head. "No. But I am hard."

Changbin laughs again. 

"I can help with that." 

Changbin gets off the bed and onto his knees. He undos Chan's pants and lower them along with his briefs. 

Chan swallows and watches. 

Changbin takes the hard on in his hand and guides it into his mouth. 

He gave small kisses and licks to the tip and then took the whole thing. 

Chan grips the back of Changbins head and pushes him down further. 

Changbin gags a bit and tries to breathe through his nose. 

"You just had to make me hard in public." Chan says as he lets the youngers head. 

Changbin looks up at him. His eyes had tears in the corner. They were full of lust and love. Yet they had such an innocent look. 

"But I guess I can't stay mad at you. Cause I get to see this pretty look on you." Chan caresses Changbins cheeks. 

The younger hums and it sent Chan vibrations. 

"Shit..." 

Changbin bobbed his head up and down. Picking his fast. 

The only sounds that were heard were slurping and groans. 

Without warning, Chan released into Changbins mouth. 

He lets out a sigh and leans back on the palm of his hands. Changbin pulls himself off and swallows the substance. Wiping his mouth after. 

Chan fixes himself and lays on the bed. He felt tired after a long day of errands, which he hasn't even finished, and after getting sucked. 

Changbin climbs into bed with him and cuddles closer to him. 

Chan wraps an arm around him. 

"Make sure to thank Jisung for the idea."


	64. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Slight mature content

It all started months prior from their debut. And perhaps it was normal because they were all growing boys. 

Young boys who had no experience. Young boys who were still growing and had hormones.

"You're really good at this hyung." Hyunjin praises as he watches Changbin take his dick. 

Changbin moans and the vibrations caused Hyunjin to grip his hair. 

"Shit. I'm close." 

Changbin picked up his pace and Hyunjin released into his mouth. 

"Ahh sorry." Hyunjin mumbles as Changbin pulls out and cleans his mouth. 

"It's okay." 

"Changbin, I need you." Minho spoke up. 

The rapper nods and smiles at the elder. 

"Have fun." Hyunjin waves as the two left the room. 

Changbin was basically the fuck toy of Stray Kids. All the boys were young and growing when they debuted. 

So their hormones were out of control. Morning wood or random hard ons. 

And taking care of it by themselves was satisfying at first. But it got to the point where they weren't satisfied. 

Changbin knew the struggle. So he offered himself to the members. A weird offer if they do say so themselves. 

But when they started using Changbin, things changed. They felt more relieved and actually enjoyed doing sinful things with the rapper. 

"Ooh Minho hyung~" Changbin moans as the elder thrust into him. 

And it didn't bother them that they were practically getting sloppy seconds. As long as they get some type of relief that was good enough for them.

It's been this way for 2 years now. At first it was only simple handjobs and blowjobs. But it soon escalated to sex. 

Chan was the first one to have sex with the younger. He was the eldest and was maturing more faster then the rest. 

So he asked Changbin if it was okay for him to do so. And the younger was okay with it. 

The other members soon found out about it and even asked Changbin if they can have sex with him. And Changbin agreed to it. 

He was the bottom when he has sex. And he didn't mind. 

"Thanks Changbin." Minho says as he redressed himself. Changbin following suit. 

"No problem hyung." 

They walked out the room and into the living room. Chan looks over at them and he felt his blood boil. 

Why? Because he started to gain feelings for the rapper. It started a year ago when he asked Changbin if it was okay to have sex with him. 

The rapper was his first. And vice versa. And it was such an intimate moment that held so much feelings. At least for Chan. 

And he didn't like that he had to share with the other members. He just wanted Changbin all to his own.

Chan sighs and rubs his forehead. He needed to relax and find some way to confess. 

Was it selfish though? Taking everyone's one thing to pleasure?

Chan needed to talk to the members first before doing anything or saying anything to Changbin. 

"You good hyung?" Jeongin asks as he sits down next to him on the couch. 

Chan shakes his head. If there was someone he can tell something like this, it would be Jeongin. 

"I like Changbin. And I don't like sharing him anymore. Is that selfish? That I'm taking away your guys one thing to pleasure?" 

Jeongin giggles. "Oh hyung. That's very sweet that you like him. And no, I don't think it is selfish. But do talk to the other members about it."

Chan nods. That was a bit scary.   
——  
Changbin went to bed earlier then the rest. After a long day of fulfilling the members with pleasure he was worn out. 

"Meeting." Chan told the members who were in the living room. 

They all got up and into the dining room, all taking seats. Wondering what this meeting is about. 

"Should we wake Changbin?" Felix asks. 

Chan shakes his head. "No. This meeting is about him." 

Everyone started to become curious and confused. 

Chan takes a deep breathe and exhales. 

"Guys. I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone mumbles an "okay" or "shoot". 

"I like Changbin. And I was wondering if it was okay...to uh you know date him. This does mean you won't be using him anymore." 

Everyone stayed quiet. Looking at one another. Communicating with their eyes. 

"Hyung. It's nice that you talked to us first about it." Minho was the first to speak. 

Chan nods at his words. 

"And we all came to the conclusion. That it will be alright for you two to start dating." Hyunjin added on. 

"We'll live without him pleasuring us." Jisung says with a chuckle. 

"We can just use each other!" Felix says. 

The members laugh a bit. Perhaps they can. 

Chan lets out a breath and chuckles. 

"Thanks guys. I didn't want to do anything before talking to you." 

"No problem! Now get your man!" Jisung shouts and jumps out of his chair. 

"You're going to wake him." Seungmin says and pulls the other back down on his seat.   
——  
The next week, Chan has been preparing for himself to confess to the rapper. 

Changbin, on the other hand, was wondering as to why the members stopped asking for his help. 

Not that it bothered him or anything. They just stopped without saying anything as to why. 

"Changbin, can I talk to you?" The mentioned male looks up and see Chan standing at the doorway. 

He nods with a smile. Chan enters the room and takes a seat next to him on the bed. 

"What's up?" Changbin asks. 

"So you probably noticed the others not asking for help, right?" Chan asks. 

Changbin nods. 

"Well that's because I asked them if it was okay to date you." Chan continues. 

Changbin tilts his head to the head. Chan likes him?

He always thought the leader was handsome and he always felt different when he did sinful things to him. 

"Really? You like me?" Changbin says with a slight giggle. 

Chan chuckles and nods. 

"But I didn't want to say anything until I told the other members and see if they were okay with it. And they were. So,,,"

Chan grabs the youngers hands into his. "Changbin, would you be my boyfriend?"

Changbin laughs a bit and nods. "Yes. I'll be happy to be yours."

Chan leans in and kisses the other softly. 

Changbin pushes himself a bit into Chan, deepening the kiss. 

The leader placed the rapper onto his lap and Changbin started to grind himself against Chan. 

"Now I can only do this to you." Changbin whispers. 

Chan nods and keeps his hands on the others hips pushing him down onto him. 

Changbin lets out little moans. 

"At least close the door guys! My eyes!" Jisung yells.


	65. Cam Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Slim fingers going in and out of a hole. Wet and sinful noises filled the room. 

Changbin bit his bottom lip as he kept fingering himself in front of the camera. 

Many people sending in coins and comments.

God he needed a real dick. 

He releases onto his bedsheets and sighs. Pulling out his now wet fingers and cleaning himself. 

He faces the camera and smiles to everyone. Eyes tired, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead. 

"That's all for today everyone! Thank you for joining me. Until next time! Bye bye!" 

Changbin waves to the camera and turns the live off. He sighs and rubs his face. He was tired and needed to wash up. 

He gets off his bed and takes off the bedsheets, going to his laundry room and tossing them in, washing them. 

He goes back to his room and grabs clean clothes and heads to his shower. 

He takes a quick shower and dressed himself. 

He throws himself on his bed and looks at the ceiling. 

"Being a camboy is great. But god, I need a real fucking dick." Changbin mumbles to himself. 

He sighs and turns on his side, pulling the blanket up to him. 

"A boyfriend would be nice." Changbin whispers as he drifts off to sleep.   
——  
THUD

Changbins eyes shot open from the loud noise. He groans and rubs his eyes tiredly. 

"What the hell?" He mumbles and gets up. 

He opens his front door and sees a male picking up a box. 

"Shit..." Changbin can hear the male curse. 

"Need help?" Changbin asks walking over. 

The male looks up and holy shit!

He was handsome as fuck! And cute!

His hair bleached blonde. Pale skin with brown eyes that hid behind thin round glasses. Lips pretty and pink. 

Changbin blushes a bit at the sight. 

The male stands up straight and shakes his head. 

"No I'm alright. I'm sorry did I wake you?" The male spoke. Voice like honey. 

Changbin shakes his head. Well he did but he wasn't going to make this man feel guilty. 

"Ah I'm glad! I'm sorry for the loud noise. I'm just moving in." The male points to the door next to Changbins. 

"Oh so you're my neighbor! Hello!" Changbin says with a chuckle. 

"Haha yeah. Hi. My name is Bang Chan." The male extends a hand out. 

Changbin takes it and he felt a spark run through his veins. Did Chan feel it too?

"Seo Changbin. Nice to meet you." Changbin says with the best smile he could muster up early in the morning. 

"Nice to meet you too."   
——  
Chan finishes up getting everything into the small apartment. He sighs and sits on the hardwood floor. 

He pushes his glasses up and pulls out a book. He needed to study for his upcoming exam.

You can say he was a bit of a nerd. He loved to study whenever he had a chance. Even if he understood the lesson, he just loved opening the textbook and taking notes. 

But for some reason, he couldn't focus. Perhaps it was because of the cute short boy next door. 

Chan sighs and closes his textbook and notes. 

He shouldn't be thinking about having a relationship. He needed to focus on his studies. 

"Jisung! I'm telling you, I need a real dick." 

Chan looks up at the wall in front of him. The wall that divided him and Changbin. 

They were so thin. He could make up every word the other said. 

"Just hook me up with one of your friends! Like Hyunjin! Or Felix!" 

Chan didn't want the other to be fucked by another male. 

Why? He only met him just a few hours ago. 

"Well... my next door neighbor is kinda cute. Nerdy looking but like a handsome nerdy look." 

Chan can hear the other whisper but still make it out. 

"Should I try for him?....yaaa okay okay! I'll try!"

Chan swallows a bit. Changbin was going to try to make him fuck him. And that didn't bother Chan.   
——  
For the next couple weeks, Changbin would always invite the other over for dinner. They would chat and get to know each other. 

And every time, Changbin was a bit touchy towards the elder. And Chan didn't mind. He loved the soft touches. 

"So you're studying what?" Changbin asks as he takes a bite of bread. 

"Astrology!" Chan says happily. 

Changbin giggles. "You like that?" 

Chan nods. "Always have since I was a kid. I don't know, is it dumb?" 

Changbin shakes his head rapidly. "No of course not! In fact, it suits you quite well." 

Chan pushes up his glasses. "Really?"

Changbin nods with a smile. 

"What about you?" Chan asks leaning a bit on the table. 

Changbin does the same and hums. 

"I studied music but switched to veterinarian. But then switched back to music because the field wasn't my type." Changbin answers. 

Chan nods. 

"What do you work as to do such things? It must be expensive." Chan says, but he knew what the younger did. He can hear the dirty things he does through the thin walls. 

Changbin blushes a bit. "Uh... honestly?"

Chan nods with a reassuring smile. 

"A cam boy." 

"Ah so that's why you make those pretty moans." Chan chuckles. 

Changbin felt his face on fire. He covers his face and groans loudly. 

"Oh my gosh! You heard that?!"

Chan laughs loudly. "Yes. The walls are pretty thin."

Changbin continues to groan and feel his body hot and embarrassed. 

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay! You make pretty noises." 

Changbin looks up and sees Chan looking at his food, cheek lightly tinted. 

Changbin bit his bottom lip. Should he risk the next words he was thinking?

Fuck it. Why not?

"You wanna hear those moans right now?" 

Chan looks up and nods. 

Changbin giggles and gets up from his seat and grabs the others hand. Leading him to his bedroom. 

"Is it okay if I kiss you?" Chan asks shyly. 

Changbin nods. 

Chan leans down and slowly kisses the other. He was addicating. And Chan wanted to taste more. 

He pushes his tongue a little bit and Changbin happily opens his mouth. 

Chan roamed around the cavern. Changbin tasted sweet like candy. 

They pulled away and Chan took off his glasses. 

"Can you see?" Changbin laughs a bit. 

Chan nods. "Somewhat." 

"You're more handsome without them." Changbin whispers and places a hand on the others cheek. 

Chan leans down and kisses him again. 

After a while of kissing and making out, they started to take each other's clothes off. 

Both naked and on Changbins bed. Chan on top of Changbin and between his legs. 

"Ready?" Chan asks. Changbin nods. 

This was happening. Changbin was finally going to get dicked down. No more of using his fingers. No more of the unsatisfying feeling. 

Chan pushes himself in and Changbin moans a little. 

Chan felt big. Made him feel full. And Changbin loved it. 

Chan started to thrust in and out of Changbin. 

The feeling was so much different then doing it himself. 

"You feel so good Chan~"

"You too." Chan groans out.

"Let me ride you." Changbin whispers. 

Chan nods and pulls out. They switch positions. Chan laying on the soft mattress and Changbin on top of him. 

He grabs a hold of Chan's dick and lowers himself. 

"You're so big ~" Changbin moans out as he feels the member entering him. 

"You look so pretty taking in my cock." Chan says and rubs circles in the others hips. 

Changbin takes all of Chan and sighs. Yup, this was better then his fingers. 

He places his hands lightly on Chan's chest and starts to bounce up and down. 

The wet sounds, moans and curses, skin slapping was filling up the small room. 

Chan pushes his hair away from his eyes, wanting to take in more of the view. 

Changbin started to feel tired after a couple minutes of bouncing. Chan holds onto the others hips nod started to thrust against his bounce. 

"Ngh~ ahh Chan!" Changbin moans. 

Chan kept slamming into him as fast as he could. 

Changbin let out those pretty moans that he would hear through the walls. The moans that made him lose sleep. 

The moans that kept replaying in his head when he was in class. Or studying. 

He was hearing and seeing the real thing. 

"I-I'm cl-close." Changbin whispers. 

Chan nods and kept his fast pace. 

Changbin releases onto Chan's chest and a bit of his own lower abdomen. 

Chan felt close. "I'm gonna cum." 

"Cum inside me." Changbin begs. 

Chan does so. He groans out and felt his seed pooling inside the younger. 

Changbin lightly moans at the feeling. He felt happy being filled with Chan's cum and his cock still inside of him keeping the substance in. 

Changbin falls onto Chan's chest and felt tired. 

Chan didn't bother to pull out. He was tired and Changbin didn't seem to mind. 

He pats the youngers head. 

"So how were they? Better in person?" Changbin asks, voice laced with tiredness. 

Chan chuckles. "Definitely better."


	66. Puppy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Chan pulls on the long socks up to his knees. Patting his skirt down and fixing his sweatshirt. 

He goes to his little table full of makeup and nail polishes. 

He grabs the white nail polish and sits in the chair. He shakes the bottle and starts to paint his nails white. 

The color contrasting to his skin tone. But it made his hands pretty. 

He does one hand and blows on the nails to hurry the drying process. 

"Chan, I'm home." Chan hears a voice say. 

His dog ears perk up at the voice. And his tail wags. 

He rushes up and out the bedroom. 

"Binnie! You're home!" Chan says excitedly and bounced on the balls on his feet. 

Changbin laughs and nods, walking up to the male and patting his head. Hands scratching the brown small dog ears in the process. 

Chan leans into the touch. Changbin pulls away and grabs the others hand with the wet paint. 

"You're painting your nails?" Changbin asks about to touch them. 

Chan pulls his hand away. "They're not dry yet!"

Changbin smiles and kisses the others forehead. 

"I'm sorry. Finish getting ready." 

Chan smiles and rushes back to their bedroom. They were heading to a dinner party at Minho's place. 

Changbin following behind and collapsing on the bed with a tired sigh. 

Chan paints his other hand. "Long day at work?" 

Changbin groans as a response. Chan giggles and tightens the nail polish and puts it away. 

He walks over to Changbin and sits on the youngers lap. Skirt flat around him. 

Changbin sits up and places his hands on Chan's thighs rubbing on them. 

Chan's brown tail wagging at the touch. 

"I'm just glad to finally be home with you." Changbin whispers and kisses Chan's lips.

Chan's tail kept wagging. Faster then before during the kiss. 

"Are you that happy?" Changbin asks chuckling.

Chan nods with a smile. 

"You look pretty with this outfit on." Changbin compliments. 

Chan blushes. "Thank you." 

Changbin kisses his neck and starts to bite softly around the area. 

Chan moans a little and moves his head to the side, giving Changbin more access to his skin.

The other leaves butterfly kisses and soft bites, leaving purple marks for the world to see. 

Chan's dog ears were perked up and tail wagging. His body on fire. He felt himself hard and can feel Changbins cock growing in his pants. 

Chan grind against him, whimpering at the friction. Changbin groaning. 

Chan was feeling impatient, he moved away from Changbin and started to undone the youngers pants. 

"Is my little puppy in heat?" Changbin chuckles, watching the other struggle with the zipper. 

Chan nods and let's out a small whine. 

"Well I'm feeling tired. So why don't you do all the work." Changbin whispers in Chan's ear. 

Chan nods again and finally got the zipper undone. 

"Go further onto the bed." Chan instructs. Changbin does as he was told. Leaning against the bed frame. 

Chan gets onto the bed as well and has his back towards Changbin. 

He lifts up the skirt, showing his ass and panties to the younger. 

He glides his fingers down to his bottom, pushing the fabric aside and slipping in a finger. 

"What a pretty sight." Changbin says as he watches Chan finger himself. 

The brown tail wagging at a slow pace. Chan moans as he kept pushing his fingers in and out of him. 

His ears were perked down. Lifting up every once and a while from the pleasure. 

"Cha-Changbin~" Chan moans as he started to pick up his pace. 

He felt close to cumming and Changbin didn't have to do anything, just watch. 

"I-I'm cl-close." Chan moans as he felt the tightness in his abdomen. 

He suddenly felt a hand on his wrist, stopping his fingering. 

Changbin removed Chan's fingers from his hole. Chan whimpered at the loss of pleasure. 

"Hmm, you made me all hard." Changbin says as he pulls his member out and rubs the tip against Chan's hole. 

Chan moans at the feeling. He can feel the precum dripping out and smearing all over his bottom. 

"You need a good fucking." Changbin growls as he pushes himself all the way into Chan. 

Chan gasps and felt himself fall onto the bed. Drool dripping down. 

He felt Changbin grip onto his hips. Nails digging into the skirts fabric. 

Changbin pounded into Chan at a fast pace. The bed creaking from the action. Headboard slamming against the wall. 

Chan's moans filling the room. 

Changbin removes on of his hands from Chan's waist and onto the brown dog tail. Rubbing it up and down. 

"Th-that's to-too mu-much!" Chan moans out, pushing his bottom against Changbins thrust. 

Changbin just chuckles and continues rubbing the tail and pounding into Chan. 

"But you like it." Changbin says. 

Chan just lets out a whimper. Because he did in fact like it. 

He felt the tightness return. The heat building up in his abdomen. He was going to release any second now. 

"Ch-Changbin,,, I-I'm cl-close." Chan warns out. 

Changbin groans in response and kept pushing further in. 

Chan felt his lungs on fire. Gasping for breath. Eyes with tears, making his vision blurry. 

"Cum puppy." Changbin whispers. 

And Chan did. He let out a loud moan and releases all over the bedsheet. 

Changbin following close behind. Filling Chan's hole with his cum. The skirt and panties now soaked and dirty. 

Changbin pulls out and Chan felt the substance dripping down his leg. 

"Aww Changbin, you made it dirty." Chan pouts as he touches his dirty skirt. 

Changbin just laughs a little. "Sorry baby. Here, I'll get you another clean one." 

Changbin grabs another skirt and underwear and hand it to Chan. 

"May you clean me?" Chan asks cutely. 

Changbin smiles and nods.   
——  
"Why are you guys late?! We're starving here!" Jisung exclaims. 

"Ahh sorry, we had something to do first." Changbin says and places a hand on Chan's waist. 

"Is that a hickey Chan hyung?" Jeongin asks pointing at the elders neck. 

Chan slaps a hand on it and blushes. "Ahaha no. It's a bug bite." 

Everyone rolls their eyes and had one thought in mind. 

Sure, a bug named Changbin.


	67. 2.0 Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

Chan on instinct pats Changbins head or gives small little affections. Causing the youngers bunny ears and tail to appear.

Changbin doesn't like to show it to everyone. Only those close to him. Not even to Stays. He loves them, but he isn't comfortable showing his form. It's a rare moment for them to see it. 

Until one day, Changbins ears and tail pop out because of Chan. 

"Hello Stays!" Chan started the Vlive. Many of their fans quickly joining in and commenting. 

Changbin smiles tiredly at the camera. 

He agreed to do a Vlive with Chan even after a long day of rehearsal and stage comebacks. He felt sleepy but did his best to communicate with Stays and Chan. 

"So as you all know, we just had a comeback, like what yesterday?" Chan asks and looks at Changbin for confirmation. 

"No, two days ago. Silly hyung." Changbin giggles. Chan just laughs as well. 

"Ahh oops! It feels like just yesterday with our busy schedules!" Chan says. 

He was so energetic after a long day. It was all for Stay. He wanted to show them his excitement for the comeback and that he was fine and healthy. 

"Changbinnie looks tired. Are you tired?" Chan asks after reading a comment. 

"A bit. But Stays energy is making me less tired!" Changbin says cutely and gives finger hearts to the camera. 

Chan laughs. "That was cheesy!" 

They continue to talk about different topics. Answering or reading some of Stays comments. 

Changbin felt his eyes heavy. He leaned his head on the palm of his hand and just looked at Chan as he spoke. 

The other speaking English. His accent shining through. Changbin always felt relaxed when Chan spoke English. It was soothing and calm. 

"So um yeah, ha. I'm thinking of working for our next comeback. But I don't know when that will be. You'll all have to just wait." Chan says with a giggle and points at the camera.

Chan felt the other staring and looks over at him. Dimpled smile and eyes shiny but filled with tiredness. 

"Why are you staring at me?" Chan asks in Korean. 

Changbin shrugs. "Where else am I supposed to look when you're speaking?"

Chan chuckles and looks back at the camera. Speaking in English again. 

"Don't mind him. He's being weird." 

"I may not know English well. But I understood that." Changbin says in English. Accent heavy. 

"Ooh! Speak more English! You're getting better at it!" Chan says with excitement in his eyes. 

"No. Me tired. I go sleep." Changbin spoke and pretends to fall asleep on Chan's arm. 

The other laughing and going back to speaking in Korean. 

Changbin didn't move from the others arm. And Chan didn't seem to mind. He can feel the small movements and vibrations as the other spoke. 

He sounded so cheery and excited. That was Chan for you. No matter how tired he was, he always did his best to make Stay happy. 

Chan noticed the youngers tiredness and starts to pat his head. Fingers slipping through Changbins brown hair. 

It was on instinct. He would always do this when they lay in bed at night. 

But he forgot about Changbins ears and tail. How they would appear from the smallest affection. 

Changbin slightly opened his eyes when he heard the other stop talking. 

"Oh are you done?" He asks rubbing his eyes. 

Chan's eyes were wide and mouth slightly a gap. 

"What?" Changbin asks. 

Chan points to his head. Changbin reaches up and pats his head. He felt around until they landed on the grey/silver bunny ears. 

"Chan hyung!" Changbin exclaims and gets up. 

"Ah I'm so sorry! I forgot! It was on instinct!" Chan defends also getting up, completely forgetting the live. 

Changbin sighs and sits down, his ears flopping down as well. 

His little bunny tail peering out of his shirt. Chan pulled it out and lightly touches it. 

The tail twitching at the touch. 

"Stop it!" Changbin exclaims and shoos Chan away from his tail. 

Chan laughs a little. "Sorry I just had to." 

Chan looks at the camera and realizes the live was still on. 

"Uh oh..." 

Changbin looks over as well and realizes. 

"Are you serious?" Changbin lightly glares at the leader. 

Chan holds his hands up in defense. 

"I'm sorry!" 

He quickly goes down and faces the camera. Changbin slightly out of view. 

"Uh that's it for today everyone! I hope you enjoyed this Vlive and are excited for this comeback! Support us and until next time. Bye bye!" Chan does his signature farewell and shuts the live off. 

He lets out a sigh and falls back onto the chair. 

"I'm really sorry Binnie. I know how you feel about your ears and tail." Chan says and scoots closer to the boy. 

Changbin had his arms crossed and a slight pout on his lips. 

"Oh come on. Don't be mad. Or sad." Chan says and pats the others head. 

"I forgot and it was just a habit. You know that!" Chan kept trying. 

Changbin sighs and nods. 

"It's fine hyung. Just try not to do it again." 

Chan smiles and kisses the others forehead.

"I promise!"  
——  
"Yaaa Changbin hyung there's photos of you from your live last night!" Felix exclaims and shows his phone to the other. 

Screenshots from the live were trending and everywhere. 

"So many people are calling you cute and love your ears." Felix says and pats the others head. 

"Did you see?" Chan asks entering the room. 

Changbin nods and hands the phone to Chan. 

"Aww you look cute!" Chan gushes at the photos. 

"And it's all thanks to you Chan hyung." Felix says and retrieves his phone and out the room. 

Chan sits next to Changbin on the couch and slings an arm around his shoulders. 

"You still mad from last night?" He asks. 

Changbin shakes his head. "No." 

Chan rubs the silver ears and smiles. 

"Good. Because my cute little bunny shouldn't be mad." Chan kisses his cheek.


	68. Da...ddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content

"Another name for father?" Felix asks looking at the card. 

"Daddy!" Changbin exclaims and slams his hands on the table. 

Everyone laughs at the response and action. 

"You answered that waaay too fast!" Jisung laughs out. 

"He probably calls Chan that during sex!" Hyunjin comments. Laughter breaking out.

Stray Kids were playing a trivia game and they made the best of it. Making jokes while being educated. 

Chan laughs a little at the jokes but at the back of his mind he wishes that Changbin did call him daddy.  
——  
The next day arrived and it was a free day. The members stayed in the dorms and catch up on sleep or just relaxed.

Chan and Changbin were on the leaders bed, both on their phones and cuddled up together. 

Changbin sighs out and turns his phone off, tossing it to the side. 

"Daddy, I'm bored." Changbin sits up and places himself on Chan's lower half. 

Chan chokes on his spit, phone falling off and hitting him in the face. 

But he didn't care about the pain that was evading on his face. His mind was wrapped around on what Changbin just called him. 

"What? What did you call me?" Chan asks sitting up, Changbin slightly sliding a bit. 

Changbin looks at him with a questioning look but then recalls to his words. He smirks a bit and leans close to Chan's face. 

"Hmm? You mean daddy?" Changbin asks softly. 

Chan felt himself get hard. Changbin feeling it as well. 

He looks down and giggles a bit. 

"I made daddy all hard now." Changbin slightly pushes himself onto Chan's clothed cock. 

Chan groans and throws his head back a bit. 

"Say it again." Chan demands. He loved hearing that word come out of the rappers mouth. 

Changbin leans towards Chan's ear. A smirk on the youngers pretty lips. 

"Daddy~" Changbin moans softly into Chan's ear. 

And that made Chan snap. He quickly pushes Changbin onto his back and hovers over him. 

He quickly started to kiss Changbin, the younger giggling in the kiss. 

It turned heated. Chan shoving his tongue into the others mouth. 

He used his right hand to rub on Changbins forming bulge. Causing him to moan and push his hips upwards towards the action.

Chan pulls away and takes off his shirt, showing his abs and Changbin drools at the sight, and starts to undone the others pants. 

Chan pulls the rappers pants away and pulls on his shirt. Changbin takes his shirt off as well. 

"What about the others?" Changbin asks quietly, watching Chan struggle with his own jeans. 

3 of the members were asleep and the others were in the living room playing video games. 

So overall it was quiet in the dorms and doing this is a risk Chan is willing to take. 

"Well you just got to be quiet little bunny." Chan says and tugs on Changbins boxers. 

Changbin helps in taking it off and Chan takes off his own as well. 

They were now completely naked and just sitting on the leaders bed. 

Sex was always an adventure for them. They discovered new things the other like during the moment. 

Chan has even done research of different positions that he wanted to try out with the rapper. 

"I want to try the 69 position." Chan says quietly. 

Changbin blushes a bit at the idea but nods.

Chan smiles softly and lays down on the bed.

Changbin gets on top of him. His bottom facing Chan. 

"You know how right?" Chan asks. Changbin nods. 

Chan places his hands on Changbins bottom and spreads the cheeks. 

Changbin lowers his head towards Chan's leaking cock and gave soft little licks and kisses. 

Chan sticks a finger inside Changbin. And on instinct the younger pushed his ass against it. 

"My, you reacted well with that." Chan says and pushes in another finger.

He can feel the wetness inside the younger. Some leaking out from the hole.

Chan moves his face closer and licks up the substance. 

Changbin felt his legs shake a little. 

"Come on baby, you gotta pleasure me too." Chan says and softly bites down on one of Changbins cheeks. 

Changbin nods and starts to take in Chan. His small mouth taking in as much as he can. He can feel his jaw starting to hurt and cheeks full.

Chan still had two of his fingers in, but he starts to use his tongue as well, shoving it in and out of Changbin. 

"Ngh ahh daddy~" Changbin moans out after removing his mouth from Chan's dick. 

"You moan my name so well little slut." Chan groans as he kept finger the younger with his tongue and fingers. 

Changbin tried to concentrate on pleasuring Chan. He takes the dick back in his mouth and starts to bob his head. 

Slurping sounds coming from Changbin as he kept pleasuring Chan. 

"Fuck baby, you take daddy's cock so fucking well." Chan groans and lightly thrust his hips upwards. 

Changbin slightly gags when the member touches the back of his throat. Tears were pooling up, he blinked them away. 

Saliva and cum mixed in his mouth and down onto Chan's thighs. 

Chan removes his fingers from Changbins bottom and starts to kiss and bite around it. Watching the wet hole leak and begging for something to be put in. 

Chan shoves the tip of his tongue in. Moving it around and exploring the youngers bottom. 

Changbin moans and pushes himself against Chan's face. 

The moan causing vibrations into Chan's dick. The leader groans as he continues eating out Changbin. 

He moves his right hand down Changbins forgotten dick and starts to pump the younger. 

Changbin bucked his hips to the sudden action. Body on fire with overwhelming pleasure. 

He releases Chan's dick to take a breath and moan. 

"Ahh~ fuck daddy~" The nickname slipping out so casually as if he had said it countless of times. 

Chan uses his left hand and squeezes Changbins thigh. Telling him to keep sucking him off. 

The rapper understood and went back down. 

Changbin moving his lower half against Chan's tongue, getting friction from it. Chan's hand still wrapped around his dick and pumping him fast. 

Changbin licks up and down Chan's cock, biting very softly around the tip and taking it in. 

He felt his abdomen tighten. He was close. 

He quickly pulls off of Chan to warn him. 

"I-I'm clo-close." Changbin moans. 

Chan just kept doing the action. Wanting the younger to release. 

After a few more tongue thrust, Changbin released into Chan's hands and lower abdomen. 

Changbin moaned into Chan's cock and the vibrations caused Chan to release as well. 

Changbin pulls himself off and away from Chan, sitting on the leaders stomach. 

Both boy were breathing heavily. Eyes blown wide by the intimate moment. The adrenaline that was once in their veins slowly disappearing. 

"Fuck..." Chan breathes out. Changbin nodding slightly, trying to catch his breath. 

Chan pulls the younger down next to him and wraps his arms around him. 

"Well that was fun. Right daddy?" Changbin says laughing a little. 

Chan rolls his eyes playful and kisses the top of the youngers head. 

"It was."


	69. Cam Boy Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

"Pleaseee!" Changbin whines and tugs on Chan's shirt. 

Chan sighs. "Alright. I'll do it." 

Changbin stops his tugging. 

"Really! Ahh thank you!" Changbin kisses Chan's face causing the elder to laugh.

Chan had just agreed to do a show with Changbin. It'll just be them fucking. On camera. In front of many people. 

Chan started to feel nervous. His palms sweaty. He pushes his glasses up out of nervousness. 

Changbin was in the bathroom getting ready for the live. 

Chan can hear his heartbeat in his ears the loud thumping growing and growing. 

"You okay?" Gone. The thumping went away. 

Chan wiped his sweaty hands on his jeans and smiles up at Changbin. 

"Dandy." Changbin giggles at the answer. 

As soon as Changbin turned his back, his heartbeat picked up again. Loud. 

'It's okay. There was nothing to be nervous about. Just pretend it's you and him. All alone' Chan thought to himself. 

"Alright it's ready!" Changbin says and goes on to the bed. 

The computer was on and logged into his account. Chan can see thumbnails of previous broadcasts.

Changbin has a small remote in his hand. Ready to press the button and start the live. 

Chan's leg was bouncing up and down rapidly. Changbin noticed and places a hand on it. 

Chan looks at him. The younger gives him a smile. A pretty smile that always calmed him down. 

"You'll be great. Don't think about it too much." Changbin says. 

Chan nods and pushes his glasses up again. 

"Ready?" Changbin asks. 

Chan takes a deep breath and exhales. "Ready as I'll ever be." 

Changbin giggles and presses the button. They hear a beep come from the computer and see themselves on the screen. The red button that said live was displayed. 

They waited for a bit and soon see many people joining in and commenting.

Changbin smiles brightly at the camera. Preparing himself for his intro. 

"Hi everyone! Welcome back to my show!" Changbin says and throws his hands up a bit. 

Chan laughs a little at the cute action.

"So today, I have a special guest with me. As you can all see." Changbin continues on. 

Chan felt the nervousness come back. He pushes his glasses up.

"It is my lovely neighbor slash boyfriend!" Changbin exclaims and hugs Chan by the shoulder.

Chan chuckles a little and felt himself relax again by the hug. 

Changbin smiles and kisses the others cheek. 

"And maybe you got the idea of what this live is going to be. But if you don't, then I'll tell you!"

Changbin leans forward a bit. "We're going to fuck live on camera!" 

They hear many faint dings from the people commenting. They seem to like the idea of watching their favorite streamer getting fucked by someone. 

"Let's get started!" Changbin says and leans back and turns to face Chan. 

The elder had not said a word. And that was okay. Changbin knew how nervous he felt.

So he decided to make a move first. He shifted himself and sat on Chan's lap. 

He wraps his arms around his neck and leans in closely. 

"It's okay. Relax." Changbin whispers against Chan's lips. 

The elder nodded and closed the gap between them. 

Their lips moved softly and in sync. Changbin pushes himself down onto Chan. Feeling the cock growing hard under him. 

Chan placed his hands on Changbins ass and grinder himself upwards. 

Changbin pulls away from the kiss and start to take off his clothes. Chan following behind, seeming to forget about the live. 

They center themselves on the bed, but still in view for the camera. 

Changbin lays down on his back and Chan hovers over him. 

They kiss again, getting heated. Changbin runs his hand through Chan's hair and pushes himself up into the kiss. 

Chan runs a hand over Changbins chest. Feeling around and landing on the hard nipples. 

He pinches and twist the small buds. Changbin moaning into the kiss. 

Chan pulls away and down to the perked up nipples. He twirls his tongue around them and lightly bites them.

Changbin moans at the sensitivity. Chan starts to kiss around Changbins chest and stomach, leaving purple marks. 

He lowers himself down to Changbins hole. Seeing it dripping wet. 

He kisses the inner thighs and hear Changbin whine a bit. 

Chan pushes a finger in and Changbin gasps. Chan pushes the finger in and out slipping a second one in. 

"Fuckk~" Changbin slightly arches his back. 

Chan decided to try something out. He leans his face closer to the hole and sticks his tongue with his fingers. 

The pink organ (I literally looked it up) pushing in along with his fingers. 

Changbin moan and grips onto the bedsheets. 

Chan was feeling more comfortable with doing the action on camera. He felt proud that he was the only one who can do these things to Changbin. 

He uses his free hand and starts to pump Changbins cock. Rubbing his thumb along the tip and spreading the precum around. 

"Chan~ it feels so g-good" Changbin breathes out. 

His mind was foggy. Body on fire and sweat covering his body. 

Chan pulls away a breath and then resumes his actions. 

Changbin felt himself nearing the edge. But he didn't have time to earn Chan. 

He releases onto Chan's hand with a moan of his name. 

Chan pulls away from the hole and sits up looking at his semen covered hand. 

"I'm sorry." Changbin says and sits up as well. 

Chan extends his hand out to Changbin. 

"Lick it off." Chan says deeply. His eyes were dark and full of lust. 

Changbin blushes and nods. He gently grabs the wrist and leads the hand to his mouth. 

He licks the fingers, picking up the substance with his tongue. He looks up at Chan as he does so, swirling the pink organ around. 

Changbin takes in the middle and index fingers and starts to lightly suck on them. 

Chan tilts his head to the side and rubs his thumb on Changbins lip. 

"You're such a good slut for me." Chan says. Changbin moans at the degrading name. 

Chan pulls his fingers away and pushes Changbin back down. 

He lifts one of his legs close to his chest and rams inside the younger. 

Changbin, not expecting it, let's out a loud yell. 

"A good slut that likes to be fucked while others watch." Chan growls as he rams back into him, going in much deeper. 

Changbin moans as Chan kept slamming into him. 

"You like being filled with my cock, huh?" Chan asks as he lightly grabs Changbins face. 

The younger had his eyes slightly rolled back, tears pooling out and cheeks pink. 

Chan keeps slamming into him, filling up Changbin with his dick and precum. 

"Ch-Chan. I-I'm close..." Changbin whispers out. 

"Not yet baby." Chan groans out and starts to kiss Changbin. 

The younger was a bit surprised by the sudden change of Chan. He was nervous to do this and now he's comfortable and to his normal self when they have sex. 

Changbin slows down their heated make out and just pours all his love into the kiss. Chan noticed and does the same back. 

He pulls away and looks Changbin in the eyes. 

"You can cum now." He says and lightly kisses the other. 

Changbin release a second time and Chan fills up with his cum. 

He pulls out and Changbin slightly sits up. 

He looks back to the computer, the live still on and people going crazy with what happened. 

He smiles tiredly at them and waves.

"Until next time! Bye bye!" He pushes the button again and the live stops and returns back to his account screen. 

Both boys sigh and lay on the bed, feeling all worn out. 

"Thank you for doing this." Changbin whispers as he cuddles closer to Chan. 

He kisses the top of his head and hugs him tightly. 

"Anything for you."


	70. The Pianist

There it was again. The beautiful sound of a piano playing. But who played it? Who had the delicate smooth fingers that made the piano cry out the notes with such intensity?

Chan never got his questions answered. Whenever he was about to practice his violin, he'd hear a delicate piece just a few rooms away from him. 

Chan would rush to the room but by the time he reached the piano room, no one was there. He always wondered who it was. 

"Just camp out there. Pretend to be on your phone and wait for the person to enter and play the piano." Minho says as he taps a rhythm with his fingers. 

"I don't want to be seen as a creepy stalker or anything." Chan says.

"Who's a creepy stalker?" Jisung asks as he sits down next to Minho, placing the lunch tray on the table. 

"Chan." Minho says and continues his tapping. 

"I'm not a creepy stalker! I just want to know who plays the piano in room 218." Chan clears up. 

Jisung nods and takes a bite of his sandwich. 

"Dude, you can check the login sheet." He says with a mouthful of food. 

Chan raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Oh that's right! The login sheet." Minho says pretending to know what the other was talking about, and steals one of Jisungs fries. 

"What?" Chan asks. 

"The piano is a common instrument so a lot of students play it. They have to sign up in order to get the room for themselves. And since there's a lot of students, they have to fill in a login sheet with their name, start and end time so others can check." Jisung clarifies. 

"Do you know what piece they play?" Minho asks and continues to take Jisungs fries. 

"Moonlight Sonata 3rd movement." Chan answers. He remembered looking the piece up when he first heard it. 

Hearing the intensity of the music. The insane tempo one plays with their fingers. The hours of practice Chan can only imagine the person does to play the piece. 

"But they stop halfway. It seems like they haven't gotten far in the piece." Chan adds. 

"It is a difficult piece." Jisung says. 

A difficult piece that the person can play so well.   
——  
After school, Chan went to the practice hallway. Hearing the faint music of different instruments playing.

He passes by the violin room and goes straight to the piano room. He sees no one there yet. 

He looks to the right of the wall and see a clipboard hanging. 

He quickly scans the board, checking the time. Checking who was in before he practices. 

He found a time that somewhat lined up with his. 

Start time 2:30. End time 3:30. Name: Seo Changbin. 

"Seo Changbin?" Chan whispers.

"Oh hey Chan." The mentioned turns around and sees Felix along with Seungmin and Jeongin. 

"Hey guys. What's up?" Chan asks. 

"Just finished practice. You?" Seungmin asks. 

"Oh just hanging around before practice." Chan answers trying to seem casual. 

"You're finding that mystery person who plays the piano, huh?" Felix asks. 

"Did you find out who?" Jeongin asks. 

Chan nods. "His name is Seo Changbin. He's the only one with the time that aligns with mine."

"Oh Changbin! Hey, doesn't Hyunjin know him?" Felix asks looking at Seungmin. 

"Hmm I believe so. I know they worked together on a duet for the winter concert. I think they still talk from time to time." 

Chan felt hopeful. He had connections to find this boy. 

"Do you think Hyunjin can help?" Chan asks. 

Seungmin shrugs. "Maybe, I'll ask him, he's been busy drowning himself in his viola practices."

Chan nods and thanks the group of boys. 

He was finally going to find the pianist.  
——  
The next week and still no news from Seungmin. 

Chan sighs as he sits at the lunch table. Minho and Felix already there. 

"No, it goes da da ta dadadada." Felix says as he points to the music sheet. 

"Are you sure? I played it on the drums and it sounded off." Minho says and grabs his drumsticks. 

"You're both wrong. It goes dada daaa dada ta." Jisung says and takes a seat next to Minho. 

Minho plays the said rhythm with his sticks and was surprised. 

"Oh you're right." He says and quickly writes the beat. 

"So Chan, any news on Changbin?" Jisung asks. 

Chan shakes his head. "I haven't gotten a word from Seungmin or Hyunjin." 

And just at that moment they hear a loud voice and a pair of footsteps. 

"Seungmin! Let go! I got to go practice!"

"No. You haven't ate anything. So you're skipping today and joining us." 

The two boys arrive at the table and sit down. 

Seungmin nudges Hyunjin in the ribs. The older wincing and rubbing the area. 

"Chan hyung." He spoke looking at the elder. 

Chan hums. 

"About Changbin." He says. 

Chan looks up and leans forward. Excited for the news. 

"He says to meet him in front of 218. At exactly 2:30. If you're late don't bother entering the room." Hyunjin says. 

Chan nods rapidly. He felt excited to meet the other who played the piano.   
——  
Chan arrived at the room at 2:25. He just couldn't risk being late. 

He was leaning against the wall near the doors entrance, scrolling through his phone. 

"Chan hyung?" Chan looks up and sees a shorter boy signing into the login sheet. 

Chan nods. "Yes. Changbin?" 

He nods and finishes his writing. He turns to look at Chan. 

The boy was pretty. His hair short/long, silver colored. Brown eyes that hide behind round glasses. 

His lips pink and puffy. A slight shine on them. 

He was wearing a grey baggy sweatshirt, front part barely tucked into his black skinny jeans. Vans that were slightly worn out. 

He turns the handle on the door and enters in, Chan follows and closes the door behind them. 

Changbin heads to the piano bench and places his backpack on it, unzipping it and rummaging through. 

"So you've heard me play?" Changbin asks. 

Chan nods and takes a seat on the ground. 

"Yeah, I was just mesmerized by your playing and the piece." Chan says. 

Changbin nods and pulls out a thin folder, pulling out sheets of music and placing it on the built in stand on the piano. 

"What do you play?" Changbin asks and zips his backpack back up and looks at Chan. 

"Violin." Chan answers. 

Changbin takes a seat on the bench and nods. 

"I wanted to do violin. But parents wanted a son who played piano." Changbin says and glides his fingers on the black and white keys. 

"You play beautifully. Especially Moonlight Sonata." Chan says. 

"I haven't gotten pass the halfway point. I just feel lost playing it." 

Chan pulls his violin out and gets up. Walking to Changbin and looking at the music sheet. 

He finds the halfway point and plays the music in his violin. 

His fingers quickly moving around the strings. His bow moving up and down. 

He stops playing after reaching the repeated beginning rhythm. 

Changbin lightly claps. 

"I'm impressed. Did you practice to woo me?" He smirks. 

Chan blushes a bit. 

"No, I just really like the piece. I fell in love with it when I heard you play it the first time." 

Changbin looks away and Chan can see a light pink on his cheeks. 

"Do you mind playing with me?" Changbin suddenly asks, looking up at him. 

Chan nods. He learned the piece in hopes to play with the boy. 

Changbin cracks his finger and knuckles and takes a deep breath. He places his fingers on the starting notes. 

Chan readies himself. Placing the his violin under his chin and bow on the strings. 

Changbin taps his foot to the tempo and soon starts to play the fast piece. 

Chan following along. 

They contrasted one another. The pianos notes slightly echoing and the violin ending early. 

But they fit so well. The perfect harmony echoing through the room. 

Chan's fingertips getting light creases from pushing on the string. Bow resin dusting up the air a bit. 

Changbins body moving to the music. His fingers looked so light as he plays. Almost effortlessly. 

They reached the halfway point and Changbin was able to pass it. 

He suddenly stops playing and stares at the music. Chan stops as well and looks at Changbin. 

"Hey, you okay?" Chan asks and places a hand on Changbins shoulder. 

The other was slightly trembling. 

Chan places his violin down and sits on the bench. 

"Are you crying?! Are you okay! What's wrong?" Chan throws questions. 

Changbin looks at him with teary eyes but a smile on his face. 

"Thank you for playing with me." 

Those words struck Chan's heart. 

"I now know why I couldn't play. It was because you were my light to guide me." Changbin whispers and wipes away the tears. 

Chan's heart beat rapidly. He quickly hugs the small boy. 

"I'll be your light for as long as you need me."   
——  
The next couple of months, Chan and Changbin gotten closer. 

They practiced and played together. Chan even teaching Changbin the violin. 

And Changbin teaching Chan the piano. 

The perfect harmony that locked in place. Forever.


	71. Cops and Robbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N a game that turned into reality. Chan is the robber. Changbin is the cop. 
> 
> Beginning is when they're kids. Let's just say they're all the same age, 6 years old. And then they're 23. 
> 
> ⚠️Gun mentions, robbery, hostages, tied up⚠️
> 
> Mature Content

Cops and Robbers. A silly kids game. A silly game but a fun game. That's how it was like growing up. 

"Chan, Minho, Jisung and Hyunjin are the robbers!" 6 year old Felix exclaims. 

They set up the 3 hula hoops around the field and placed 3 bean bags in each hula hoop. 

"Robbers in the middle! Cops scatter!" Changbin exclaims and gently grabs Jeongins hand, running to an area. 

"So we just steal the bean bags!?" Minho's voice echoed through the field. 

"Yes! But without being tagged by us! The cops!" Seungmin exclaims. 

The robbers all gave thumbs up and were ready to play. 

"Wait! Remember! You can only steal one bag at a time! And you're safe if you're inside the hoop. One robber in a hoop!" Changbin exclaims, hands cupped around his mouth for more volume. 

"Got it!" Chan shouts back. 

"Ready?!....Go!" Jeongin shouts and waits for the robbers to make their move. 

Minho was the first to start running. Going straight for the hula hoop on the far right. 

Chan went the opposite direction. Jisung followed Minho and Hyunjin followed Chan. 

"Get them!" Felix shouts and starts running after them. 

All the cops started running after each robber. 

"No fair!" Jisung exclaims as he gets tagged by Seungmin. The boy smiling innocently. 

"Got you!" Changbin laughs as he tags Chan. 

"Nu uh!" Chan says. 

"Uh huh!" Changbin says and tags him again. 

Chan just giggles and sits on the grass. Changbin smiles and runs after Hyunjin and Minho. 

"Seriously Hyunjin!?" Minho exclaims as he reaches the safe zone for the robbers. 

"I couldn't resist! Look at how cute he is!" Hyunjin gushes and pinches Jeongins cheeks. 

"You're the last one standing hyung!" Felix says as they all surround the poor boy. 

"Run Minho!" Chan shouts as he watches the scene. 

Minho takes a sharp left and dodges all the little hands. 

He reached the hula hoop and jumps in. He picks up the bean bag and then the hula hoop. Running away from the cops. 

"Wait no fair! That's cheating!" Jeongin points out. 

Chan, Hyunjin and Jisung laughing and cheering as they watch Minho run with the hoop in his hands. 

He reaches the safe zone and slams the bean bag into the ground. 

The other three boys run towards him and hugged the boy. 

"Robbers win! Ahaha!" They cheered, jumping up and down. 

A silly game. That's what it was. 

•17 years later

"Ah shit! Cops are here! Let's go!" Minho shouts and finishes packing the duffel bag with money. 

"Seriously? They're supposed to be here in 10 minutes." Chan exclaims as he zips up the bag. 

"Whatever let's go!...Stay down on the ground or I will shoot!" Minho says and points the gun at the people on the floor. 

"Head to the back!" Chan says and they make a run for it. 

Hyunjin and Jisung were sitting in the car waiting to make their leave. They hear the door open and bags being tossed in. 

The door soon slamming shut. 

"Drive!" Chan says. 

Hyunjin steps on the gas and they went flying off into the other direction. 

Chan and Minho took off their masks and sighed. 

"Did you get all of it?" Jisung asks chewing on his bubblegum. 

"No. Cops came early." Minho says and leans against the window. 

"They're now coming earlier than before. I wondered who they hired." Hyunjin chuckles a bit, interested with the new policemen. 

They arrive to their apartment and sneak in the bags of money. Tossing them into the attic and sighing in relief. 

"I'm tired." Jisung whines as he jumps on the couch and turns on the tv. 

"You didn't even do anything." Minho says. 

"Special report today. A bank was robbed earlier today. Witnesses say by 2 male robbers who happened to be armed." The news lady says. 

"We made it on tv!" Jisung laughs and blows his bubble. 

The other three joining in. 

"We have a special interview by the new policeman who made it to the scene." 

They switch it to a different angle. A young policeman standing there next to the lady. 

"Seo Changbin. Any update on the robbery?"

"Hey...is that really?" Jisung mumbles and looks closer at the screen. 

Chan looked at the boy on tv. He was short. Well built, muscles built from the police academy most likely. Hair a dark brown, must've dyed it not long ago. 

He was wearing his police uniform, hat in hand as he spoke to the lady. 

"We found out the robbers stole at least $2,000,000. No one is injured." 

Changbins voice was smooth and deep. Much different from the 6 year old they all knew. 

"How were you able to arrive on the scene in time?" The lady asks. 

"We have a special team. They happen to be my friends from childhood." Changbin chuckles. 

"You don't think he's talking about-" Hyunjin was cut off when they show a picture of the 4 boys, all grown up and in the academy. 

"Special thanks to Seo Changbin, Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin and Yang Jeongin. Thank you for your hard work."

Chan clicks the tv off. 

"Shit dude." Minho says. 

Chan felt different when he saw Changbin. It's been 4 years since they last spoke. 

4 years since he realized his feelings towards the younger. 

"What now?" Hyunjin asks. 

"We keep going with our plan. No turning back." Minho answers. 

"Remember, robbers win." Chan says recalling to that day when they were kids.   
——  
"So what if it is?" Seungmin asks, typing away on his computer. 

Changbin sighs and collapses on the couch inside the room. 

"I kinda don't want it to be. Cause then I'd have to arrest them." 

They received word that the possible robbers were their childhood friends. 

Bang Chan.

Lee Minho. 

Hwang Hyunjin. 

And Han Jisung. 

They were the biggest robbers and are wanted. 

"Well, that sounds like a problem for future you." Felix says as he takes a sip of his cold coffee.

"Maybe don't arrest them?" Jeongin mumbles as he looks at the officer. 

Everyone looks at him as if he was crazy. 

"Ahh! I didn't mean it like that! I just mean you have someone else do it." Jeongin exclaims shaking his hands in front of him. 

Changbin sighs and nods. 

It would be best to do that.   
——  
"Everyone got the plan?" Chan asks as he stands up straight. 

"Are you sure about this?" Jisung asks looking at the drawn map that was laid out. 

"Yes. If we can get Changbin in the building and hold him as a hostage, we'll have plenty of time to get the money and get out." Chan says. 

"What about the other three?" Hyunjin points out. 

"They'll notice that he hasn't checked in. So what then?" Hyunjin continues. 

The other two boys nod. 

"We'll have Changbin. He can check in whenever he needs to." Chan says and rolls up the map. 

The three nod and prepare themselves for the day of the robbery.   
——  
Changbin clicks the clip into his gun and puts it in his gun holder. He zips up his vest and buttons up his uniform shirt over it. 

"Ready?" Felix asks as he walks into the room. 

Changbin nods. 

"Alright. You know the drill. Head to the area. Secure the perimeter. And check in whenever you can." Felix says and hands him the radio 

"Got it. Send the location?" Changbin asks as he ties up his boots. 

Felix pulls his phone out and typed away the address. 

"Done. Good luck. And be safe." Felix says as they hug. 

"Don't get all sentimental. Changbin will come back." Seungmin says as he walks past them. 

"Good luck hyung!" Jeongin hugs the other. 

"Come on Seungmin. Just a quick one! You'll never know if I return." Changbin says as he tries to get the other to hug him. 

Seungmin groans. "Fine. If it'll make you leave faster." 

They hug, with Changbin laughing. After, he heads out with one last goodbye. 

He was going to stop the robbers. 

This time, cops will win.   
——  
Changbin arrived to the area, 10 minutes before the other officers show up. 

He exits the car and secures the area of any citizens. Placing police tape around the building. 

His gun was in hand and looking around for any people. 

No one. He heads back to his car and checks in. 

"Area secured. No one around. It's quiet inside. I'm going to head in." Changbin announces. 

"You should wait till backup arrives!" Felix exclaims. 

"No time. Changbin, I'll hack into the security system and lead you." Seungmin interferes. 

"Alright. Heading in." Changbin goes to a slightly crotched position. Gun in hand and steadily walking over. 

"I'm in. Changbin, there are at least 25 hostages. And 4 robbers. Two in the front entrance. The others in the vault. Be careful." 

Changbin doesn't say anything and continues to walk to the door. His heart was beating. 

He breathes in and out, relaxing himself. 

The door suddenly starts to open. Changbin raises his weapon. 

"No use, Binnie." A voice calls out. 

Changbin swallows. Two figures pop out and have M16's in hand. 

Changbin raises his hands up. No point in trying to fight them. 

"Hand the gun over." Minho says and extends his hand out, gun still pointed at him. 

Changbin hands him the weapon and keeps his hands raised up.

"Come on in. We've been expecting you." Jisung says and drags him inside. 

"So how you've been?" Jisung asks, trying to make conversation. 

"Fine. Until now." Changbin answers and looks around the area. 

The hostages were separated into two groups and all against the wall. Terrified and crying. 

"Is it because of us?" Jisung asks as they walk past the people and enters behind the counter. 

"Well I mean. You are robbing a bank and possibly keeping me a hostage." Changbin answers as they stop in front of a door. 

"Yeah well, shit happens." Minho spoke up. 

He knocks on the door and footsteps can be heard. The door clicks open and a new figure appears. 

"Well, well, well, who do we have here?" Chan smirks at the sight. 

Changbin smiles slightly. "Hello Chan."   
——  
Minho and Jisung left Changbin to Chan. The elder tying up the younger onto a chair. 

No other word was spoken after the greeting. 

Changbin looks around the room. It seemed to be the office of a manager. Papers were scattered everywhere. Things knocked off the desk and shelves. 

"Is anyone hurt?" Changbin suddenly asks and looks at Chan, who was sitting on the chair. 

"No. No point in hurting anyone." Chan answers and starts to rummage around the drawers. 

"So tell me. Why join the police force?" Chan asks and shuts a drawer closed and puts his feet up on the desk. 

Changbin shrugs. "I guess cause of that game." 

"Cops and robbers?" Chan asks chuckling a bit. 

Changbin nods. "I felt excited catching the robbers."

Chan hums and places his feet back on the ground and rolls closer to the younger. 

"Tell me. Did Seungmin perhaps hack into the security system?" 

Chan knew the other was intelligent. And was expecting him to hack the system. 

"Yes. To ensure my and the hostages safety." Changbin answers and leans back in the chair he was tied to. 

"Hmm, alright." Chan says. 

Changbin looks around the room and sees no cameras inside. He was fucked. 

"Changbin? Are you there?" His radio goes off. 

It was Felix. 

Chan looks at Changbin then to the radio. 

"Say you're fine, simply catching up with an old friend." Chan says and leans closer to press the button. 

It gives a soft click. 

"I'm fine. Everyone's fine." Changbin says, looking Chan in the eyes. 

He never realized how handsome the elder was. 

He had come to a liking to the older 4 years ago. But never confessed due to him joining the academy. 

"Where are you? I can't see you." Seungmin notifies. 

"I'm in an office. Catching up with an old friend." Changbin answers. 

Chan gives him a smile. It looked so innocent and warm. 

Changbin felt his heart flutter. 

"Backup is on the way. Stay safe till then." Jeongin says. 

"Alright. Thanks." Changbin answers. Nothing else was exchanged. 

Chan leans away and smiles, dimples poking out. 

"Backup is on the way. So that gives us, what an hour?" Chan asks. 

Changbin nods. Because it was a bank, and there were hostages and they are armed, they would be sending a swat team to do this carefully and safely. 

"Perfect!" Chan chuckles out. He gets up and leans down to Changbin. 

Hands resting on the armrests.

Changbin felt his face heat up at the closeness. Heart beating rapidly. 

"That gives us time to have some fun." Chan smirks. 

Changbin swallows harshly. Fun?

"I've been wanting to do this for so long." Chan whispers against Changbins lips. The hot breath hitting him.

Changbin licks his lips nervously. 

"Do what?" Changbin asks. 

Chan just chuckles and leans forward, closing the small gap between them. 

Changbin was shocked. Frozen. 

Chan pulls away. "Hmm? I was sure that you liked me as well. Was I wrong?" 

Changbin blushes and shakes his head. 

"I...I do like you." 

Chan smirks. "I thought so." 

He leans back down and kisses him again. Softly but soon getting heated. 

Chan bites Changbins lip softly, causing the younger to moan and open his mouth slightly. Chan took this chance to slip his tongue in and explore the warm mouth. 

Changbin tasted like coffee. Vanilla creamer still lingering on the tongue. 

Chan pulls away, saliva dripping down his chin. 

He wipes it away and places a hand on Changbins cheek. Running his thumb across his now pink swollen lips. 

"I had to live 4 years just wondering how you tasted." Chan says and sticks his thumb inside the youngers mouth. 

Changbin softly moans. 

"Not what I expected. But still nice." Chan removes his thumb, seeing the digit wet and a string of saliva connected to Changbins bottom lip. 

"Time for the real fun!" Chan exclaims and starts to undo Changbins uniform pants.

"Wa-wait what?!" Changbin shouts and slightly shifts around the chair. 

Chan lowers the pants as much as possible and then starts to rub on the member, feeling it get hard. 

Changbin bites on his bottom lip, containing his moan. 

"Don't hide you're pretty sounds." Chan says and continues to rub him. 

Changbin nods and lets out small breathy moans. The feeling felt so nice, Chan's hand was warm. 

Chan starts to pull off the youngers boxers off. His dick springing out and leaking a bit. 

Chan's eyes stared at it with hunger. Changbin felt a bit nervous. He never had anyone do this to him before. 

Plus it wasn't the ideal way he thought it would happen. During a heist, where he was being kept hostage and tied to a chair. 

"Cute." Chan says and pokes the tip, watching the dick twitch at the light touch. 

Changbin moans at action. Chan simply smirks and goes back up and faces Changbin. 

"How long does it take for you to cum?" Chan asks. Changbin furrows his brows upwards and eyes wide. 

"I,,, I don't know!" Changbin exclaims feeling his face flush at the question. 

Chan looks at a nearby clock and sees they still have plenty of time. 

"Well, guess we'll find out." 

With that being said, Chan grabs the others cock and starts to pump him. 

Changbin slightly shifts in the chair. His hands being restrained and wrists slightly hurting. His legs bucked a bit, feeling like jelly. 

Chan kept pumping him, hand wrapped around the dick, thumb brushing along the tip every now and then. 

"You sure can hold out a bit." Chan chuckles out. He watches as Changbin squirms in the chair. His body reacting to the action happening. 

"Ch-Chan..." Changbin breathes out. The other doesn't stop his movement and looks at him. 

"Yes?" 

"I want,,,Ngh,,, I want to touch you..." Changbin whispers. 

Chan stops his motion. Should he untie him?

"I'll only untie your hands." Chan says. The younger nods rapidly. 

Chan cuts the zip ties and the younger sighs as he rubs the red wrists. 

"Now then, let's continue." Chan lowers his head down to Changbins dick and starts to lick and kiss it. 

Changbin automatically puts his hands through Chan's blonde hair. Running them along the scalp. 

Chan starts to take all of Changbin, all at once. Changbin bucks his hips upward at the warm wet feeling. 

Chan slightly gags but regains posture. He starts to bob his head up and down, the precum mixing in with his saliva. 

"Fu-fuck~" Changbin moans out and throws his head back a bit. 

"Changbin! Swat teams are 30 minutes away! Hold tight!" Felix voice broke out. 

"Will do!" Changbin manages to say calmly.

Chan lightly bites the tip and runs his tongue along the slit. 

Changbin released into his mouth, some getting out and landing on Chan's face. 

The elder exhales and swallows the substance. He wipes away the cum from his cheek and leads the finger to Changbins lips. 

"Lick it off." Chan orders. 

Changbin takes the finger and licks it clean. 

"Your turn to suck." Chan says and unties his legs. 

Changbin should have taken the chance to arrest the elder. But god, he really wanted Chan's dick in his mouth. 

Changbin got on his knees and starts to unbuckle Chan's pants. Quickly pulling out the hard cock. 

"My, you're eager." Chan laughs as Changbin softly licks around. 

Changbin wasn't going to waste any time. He quickly takes in Chan's cock and bobs his head. 

Chan groans and places a hand behind Changbins head, pushing him deeper down. Changbin gags and tears prickled his eyes. 

He blinks them away and breathes through his nose, relaxing himself. 

"Fuck you feel good around me." Chan groans out and leans his head back. 

Changbin continues to suck him off. Moving his tongue around as much as he could. Biting every now and then. 

Chan looks down at the younger and slightly chuckles. 

Changbin looks up at him, eyes with tears and curiosity. 

"I can only imagine what your Lieutenant will think if he knew you sucked off a criminal." Chan says and wipes away Changbins tears. 

The youngers cheeks flushed a deep red. If anyone knew what he was doing, he'd be kicked out of the academy. 

"Well if things take a wrong turn, you can always join me." Chan suggests.

Changbin looks back down and continues his actions. If things did go wrong, maybe he can join Chan. 

After 5 minutes, Chan soon released into Changbins mouth. The younger swallowing everything and panting. 

A knock was soon heard. Chan fixes himself up, zipping up his pants.

He heads to the door and opens it. 

"We gotta move." Hyunjins voice was heard. 

Chan nods and closes the door.

"Well bunny, this is were we depart." Chan says and grabs his gun, placing the strap on his shoulder. 

"But we gotta tie you up again. Cant make it look suspicious." Chan says. Changbin just nods. 

He gets tied back up and Chan smiles, leaning down to him. 

"Robbers will always win." He whispers and kisses the youngers lips.   
——  
"I can't believe we didn't catch them!" Seungmin shouts. 

"They're good at robbing." Jeongin says. 

"What happened in there Changbin hyung?" Felix asks. 

Changbins mind flashes the memories. His face heat up a bit. 

"Like I said. They were well armed and tied me to a chair. I couldn't risk putting up a fight." 

"You should've waited like I suggested." Felix mumbles. 

Yeah maybe he should have. But then he wouldn't have had that moment with Chan.


	72. Vampire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Pain shoots through his neck. He feels the blood being sucked out. Hands gripping tightly on the ground. 

Changbin was currently getting his blood sucked out by a vampire. How did it ever come to this?

Changbin simply remembers it was a bit too warm in his room, so he decided to open his window. Pushing the window doors open and sighing in relief as the cold breeze passes him. 

Next thing he knew, he was on the ground. A person hovering over him and biting his neck. 

Changbin felt weak, he couldn't push the vampire off of him. He couldn't scream for help. He just let the blood exit his body. 

The vampire soon pulls away and lightly licks up the blood left on his neck. The pale male looks down at Changbin. 

Why did his heart flutter? Why did his stomach have butterflies? He couldn't have possibly have a crush on this person. 

But how couldn't he? The vampire was handsome. 

The pale skin glistening under the moonlight. Dark brown hair pushed back slightly. His eyes were a slight blue with green mixed in. 

His lips were pink and puffy. A bit of Changbins blood dripping down from the corner.

The male licks it up, the pink tongue swiping it off swiftly. Changbin was mesmerized by him. 

The male pushes his hair back and breaths out softly. 

"Your blood taste amazing." He spoke. His voice was deep yet light. An accent peeking out. 

"Th-thank you." Changbin stutters out. 

The vampire leans down a bit. "Maybe I should feed off of you more often." 

Changbin blushes a bit. The blue/green eyes were so pretty up close. 

"Sure." He finds himself saying. 

The vampire leans back and chuckles. "You're much more persistent then my last victim."

The vampire gets off of Changbin, pulling the younger along with him. 

"What's your name?" Changbin asks. 

"Chan. Bang Chan." The vampire says. 

"Yours?"

"Seo Changbin." 

Chan smiles at him. Dimples poking out and fangs showing. 

"Well Changbin, until next time." 

Chan left him alone in his room and with his thoughts.   
——  
The next morning arrives. Changbin gets ready for the day. 

He showers. Drying himself off after. Looking at his neck. He can see two small dots, where Chan bit him. 

He lightly grazes them. How would he hide this? He shrugs it off and dresses up. 

He wears a pastel blue sweatshirt. Over that, a black skirt overalls. 

He exits the bathroom and back to his room. He looks at the window and sees it open. 

"I thought I closed it." Changbin mumbles to himself as he goes over to it. 

He shuts and locks the window. 

"You dress up nicely." A voice says behind him. 

Changbin turns around and sees Chan standing there with a smirk on his face. 

He was wearing black leather pants, black dress shirt with the first three buttons undone and black boots. 

Changbin blushes a bit. He was much more handsome then he remembered. 

"I thought vampires can't come out during the day."Changbin says. 

Chan laughs and sits on the bed. "That's a stereotype. We just get sunburned easily." 

Changbin nods. "Well what are you doing here? You had my blood yesterday." 

Chan nods and leans back on his palms. 

"Yes. But I wanted something else today." He spoke as he looks Changbin up and down.

The skirt did wonders to the boys body. Showing off his pretty smooth legs and thighs. The sweatshirt sleeves a bit big making cute sweater paws. 

Changbin raises an eyebrow at him. "What else could you possibly want?" 

Chan simply points at the younger male. Changbin pointing at himself then. 

"Me?! I'm already giving you my blood!" Changbin exclaims. 

Chan gets up from the bed and walks over to Changbin. He softly grabs the boys chin and lifts it up to make eye contact. 

"Tell me. Are you a virgin?" 

Changbin blushes and stammers a bit. 

"I-, why should y-you care?"

Chan chuckles. "You are. That just makes it better." 

Chan leans down to Changbins neck and rubs his nose against. Smelling the blood that was flowing inside. He can hear Changbins heart beating rapidly. 

"Are you?" Changbin asks as he tilts his head to the side for the other to have better access. 

Chan nods against his neck and lightly licks an area. Changbin shuddering at the feeling. 

"You interest me. So I want to have you. All to myself." Chan says and then takes a bite of the males neck. 

Changbin winces at the feeling. He didn't know how much blood Chan took last night but it left him lightheaded. 

"Don't drink so much. I was lightheaded last night." Changbin manages to say. 

Chan sucks for a few more seconds and pulls away. 

"Well we can't have that." Chan leads them to Changbins bed and pushes the younger down. 

The boy lightly bounces on the bed, skirt riding up a bit further. 

Chan runs his hands up the boys thighs feeling them. 

Changbin closes his legs a bit. His knees touching on one another. 

Chan pushes them open and kissing the inner thighs.

Changbin felt his body become hot and his cock growing. 

Chan continues to kiss the thighs even leaving small marks on them. 

His fangs slightly drawing blood. 

"Oops! Didn't mean to do that." Chan chuckles out. 

Changbin was about to complain but he watches as Chan seductively licks up the blood drops. 

The younger blushes. He made it look so hot. 

Chan starts to move upwards his head going underneath the skirt. 

Changbin felt his face hot and a light sweat forming on his forehead. 

Chan sees how Changbins dick is all hard and slightly leaking. He licks it through the fabric. 

Changbin moans and slightly squishes Chan with his legs. 

Chan pulls away and sits up straight. 

"Let's have some fun." He growls, fangs sticking out.   
——  
Everything happened so fast. One moment Chan was saying let's have some fun. 

The next, they were making out heavily and undressing themselves. 

Chan unbuttoning the rest of his buttons and Changbin undoing his overalls. 

Chan pulls away and starts to take off his leather pants. Changbin pulling off his skirt and sweatshirt. 

"Boxers too." Chan demands as he does the same. 

Changbin does so, eager to kiss the vampire again. 

Chan finishes getting undressed and was pulled down by Changbin. The younger eagerly kissing him. 

Chan chuckles in the kiss and lays down on the bed, with Changbin still on his lips. 

He bites the youngers bottom lip with his fang, softly of course. The younger moans and slightly opens his mouth, Chan pushing his tongue in. 

While they were kissing, Chan slides his hand down to Changbins hole. Slowly inserting the finger. 

He felt it dripping wet. Making it easy for his finger to slip in. 

Changbin slightly pulls away from the kiss and moans softly against Chan's lips, pushing his bottom to the finger. 

"You're soaking wet. Why?" Chan asks curiously as he slips in another finger. 

Changbin kept pushing himself against the fingers, enjoying himself. 

Chan uses his free hand and grips the youngers chin. Changbin looks up at him, eyes clouded with lust. 

"Tell me why you're wet?" Chan asks. 

"Ca-cause yo-you're han-handsome. And yo-you ma-make me fe-feel go-good." Changbin moans out. 

Chan smirks and pushes his fingers deeper. Changbin moaning a bit more louder. The elder kissing him again. 

After a while Chan pulls his fingers out and Changbin whines at the loss. 

"Don't worry. You'll have my cock real soon." Chan says as he starts to lower the other male down onto his member. 

Changbin feels the tip going in and moans. He starts to take in more of Chan and it was fully in. 

"Go ahead and bounce for me." Chan instructs. Changbin places his small hands on Chan's toned chest and starts to bounce on Chan's cock. 

The younger moaning as the others dick slightly brushed against his spot. Chan grips on Changbins hips and thrusts up against his bouncing. 

"I ne-never thought th-that I would ha-have se-sex with a va-vampire." Changbin moans out. 

Chan just groans in response, thrusting up faster. 

Changbin removes his hands from Chan's chest and grabs them from his waist. Interlocking their fingers together. 

He didn't know why, he just wanted to hold his hands. 

Chan didn't mind though. He brought the interlocked hands and kissed them. Starting to leave a trail of kisses up Changbins arms. 

"You look so pretty bouncing on my cock." Chan says against Changbins arm and looks at him. 

His eyes piercing Changbins soul. 

And without warning, Changbin releases all over Chan's chest and a bit of his own. 

"Ah! So-sorry!" Changbin stammers out. Chan just shakes his head and keeps thrusting, reaching his own high. 

He soon releases into the younger. Some of the substance dripping out. 

They get cleaned up and dress up again. 

"Until tomorrow night." Chan says and kisses the younger one last time before leaving. 

Changbin gave himself to a vampire. And he was okay with that.


	73. Tattoos & Flowers

Chan hums a melody as he arranges a bouquet of flowers for a client. He arranges them by color and size. Wanting each flower to show itself. 

He looks up and across the street. There. A tattoo parlor where his boyfriend worked at. 

He can see through the windows a small figure tattooing someone. He smiled to himself as he went back to work. 

It's crazy to think that they were dating. A flower boy and tattoo artist. 

Chan was fond of the boy. Always seeing his creative tattoos up on the window to display. 

He was lost in thought he didn't hear the door open. 

"Chan hyung?... helloo?" Changbin was waving a hand in front of his face. 

Chan snaps back and laughs a bit. 

"Ah sorry! What's up?" He asks putting the flower down on the counter. 

"Lunch break. Wanted to come over." Changbin says as he walks behind the counter and sits on Chan's desk. 

"Aww did my baby miss me?" Chan laughs as he walks over to the desk. 

Changbin blushes a bit and scoffs. "As if!" 

Chan laughs. 

People usually think Changbin was the more dominant one in the relationship. But it was the other way around. 

Sure, Changbin worked in a tattoo shop but he was the biggest baby ever. 

Chan leans over the desk and Changbin leans upwards, meeting him halfway. 

"Don't be a brat." Chan whispers and gives a light kiss to the younger. 

He pulls away and Changbin pouts. 

"Don't make fun of me then for wanting to come over." 

Chan just chuckles and finishes his bouquet of flowers. Changbin eating his lunch and designing a new tattoo. 

It was kept a secret from Chan. The younger knew Chan wanted a tattoo but just didn't know what to get. 

Changbin thought of many designs but most seemed like something Chan wouldn't like. 

The design Changbin had was a nice rose flower, trapped inside a glass container (like in beauty and the beast). 

He worked on the colors and shading. Wanting it to be perfect for the elder. 

"What chu got there?" Chan asks pulling a chair next to the younger. Changbin quickly hides it and gives an innocent smile at him. 

"Nothing!" 

Chan just raises an eyebrow but doesn't want to push it any further. 

"Anything new?" Changbin asks as he takes a sip of his cola. 

Chan's eyes light up and he nods rapidly. 

"Yes! Today, my tulips started to bloom! I'm so excited to add them into my new collection for the upcoming spring." 

Changbin watches as the elder spoke. His brown eyes shining with delight. A smile etched on his face. 

He was pretty when he spoke about his love to his flowers. 

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Chan asks leaning a bit close to Changbin. 

"Like what?" Changbin asks leaning forward as well. 

"With love in your eyes. As if I was the most precious thing in your world." Chan says. 

Changbin blushes as he knows he was caught. 

"Well cause you are precious to me." 

Chan smiles at him, dimples slightly sticking out. 

"You're precious to me too." Chan whispers and close the gap between them. 

Changbin smiles into the kiss. He loved Chan with all his heart and he knew the elder felt the same. 

He needed to finish this tattoo design to show Chan his love.   
——  
"Close your eyes!" Changbin exclaims as he barges into the flower shop. 

Chan jumps a bit and looks over. 

"Huh?" He asks. 

Changbin walks up to the counter. Hands behind his back. 

"Close your eyes and stick out your hands." Changbin says. 

Chan shuts his eyes tightly and sticks out his hands. 

Changbin places the paper with the flower design onto them. 

"Open them!" Changbin says, becoming anxious. 

Chan does so and looks down at his hands. Seeing a piece of paper with a pretty flower design. 

Changbin made adjustments to the design. Instead of a rose it was a red tulip inside the glass container. 

Chan stared at it with awe. He loved the colors and shading of it. 

"This is amazing Binnie!" Chan exclaims as he looks up at the younger. 

Changbin smiles widely. Feeling proud of himself. 

"Is it for a new client of yours?" Chan asks as he places it on the counter. 

"Nope." Changbin answers, popping the 'p'.

Chan raises an eyebrow. Changbin usually shows him designs for new clients, wanting his input in them. 

"Then for who?" Chan asks. 

Changbin smiles softly. "For you." 

Chan's eyes widen. For him? Changbin made this for him. 

"So that's what you've been hiding the past week!" Chan exclaims and points a finger at Changbin. 

He laughs and nods. "Yes. I wanted to surprise you with it!" 

"Well I am surprised! I really do love this!" Chan says and looks at the design again. 

He loved Changbin. The younger just made him happy and content. And now he loved him even more with this special surprise. 

"Come on! Let's get it tattooed on you!" Changbin says and grabs Chan's hand. 

Chan nods and follows the younger. Putting up a 'be back soon' sign before locking up. 

They head across the street and enter the shop. 

There were a few people there getting tattooed. Changbin drags Chan to his station and gestures for him to sit in the chair. 

Chan does so and waits for the younger. 

Changbin sketches out the design onto transfer paper and then onto Chan's left forearm, after cleaning it with rubbing alcohol. 

He grabs a new clean needle and ink. And makes sure everything works. 

"Ready?" Changbin asks as he turns on the machine 

Chan nods. Changbin smiles softly and dips the needle into the black paint. 

Chan was probably seated in the chair for an hour two. The needle digging into his skin and slightly causing pain. 

But in the end it was worth it. 

"All done!" Changbin says happily as he shuts the machine off and wipes away any left over ink. 

Chan looks at his forearm and smiles happily. It looked even better on his skin. 

It wasn't too big or too small. Just perfect. 

"I love it. Thank you!" Chan says and grabs the other by the cheek and gives him a quick kiss. 

Changbin smiles and then gets up to wrap it up. 

"I'll help you on how to treat it so it won't get infected." Changbin says as he cuts the Saran Wrap. 

Chan nods and gets up from the chair. 

"How much?" He asks. 

Changbin shakes his head. "It's on the house! Besides, I did it for you." 

Chan nods happily. 

He truly loved Changbin.   
——  
Chan owns a small flower shop. Changbin owns a tattoo parlor. 

They've been dating for a while. Showing their love in different ways. 

Changbin decides to show his love for Chan by designing a tattoo for him. And Chan loved it as much as he loved Changbin.


	74. Why?

"Why don't you smile at me anymore? Why do you stay quiet when I try to make conversation? Did I do something wrong for you to act like this?'

These questions form in Chan's head. Questions he would never get an answer. 

'It's kinda awkward being with you. Your smile not as bright and pretty as before. Just fake.'

Chan looks at the boy sleeping next to him. The room was dark, the moons light shining through the window slightly. 

Chan can see the soft features in Changbins sleeping face. The even steady breathing coming out. 

Chan moves a piece of his hair out of the way and lightly touches his cheek. Changbin shifting a bit from the touch. 

Changbin had started to act different further into their relationship. Becoming a bit distant from Chan. Barely making conversation with him. 

His smile not the same as before. It felt like they were strangers. 

Chan felt his heart break. He didn't want to think the negative possibility but it was always looming over him. 

Changbin was only with him because Chan needed him. Chan loved him too much. 

And maybe it was his fault. Suffocating the younger with his love. To the point he couldn't handle it any longer. But puts up with it everyday. 

Chan felt a tear roll down his cheek and onto his pillow. Changbin still sleeping and unaware. 

Chan grabbed the rappers hand and held it tightly. Silently breaking down. Tears falling and landing in the pillow. 

His quiet sobbing filling the room. Sniffles following behind. 

Changbin stirs in his sleep and eyes blinking rapidly. They squinted in the dark room. 

"Chan hyung?" He spoke. Voice deep and raspy, full of sleep. 

Chan continues to cry, trying to wipe his tears away with his free hand. 

"Why are you crying?" Changbin asks and places a hand on his cheek. 

"Do you not love me anymore?" Chan blurts out. 

Changbin was taken back by the sudden question. 

"What? Of course I do." Changbin answers, wiping away tears. 

"But why do you act distant with me? Why are your smiles fake?" Chan continues. 

Changbin swallows, the saliva being heard. He didn't know how to answer that. Cause he himself doesn't even know. 

"I... don't know." Changbin whispers still holding Chan's face. 

"I don't know why. I'm sorry." He continues. 

Chan doesn't say anything. Tears still flowing down. 

"Maybe because I'm afraid of losing you." Changbin mumbles. But Chan heard. 

He looks up. "What?" 

"I'm afraid I'll lose you. And I guess I distanced myself before I got hurt." Changbin says. 

Chan shakes his head. 

"You'll never lose me." Chan holds Changbins hands in his own. 

"Promise?" Changbin whispers. 

"Promise."


	75. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

"Ready?" Chan asks as he enters the room. Changbin finished putting his boots on and nods, hat slightly tilting a bit. 

Changbin was dressed up as Woody. Having the small doll in his arms as they left the house. 

Chan was dressed as a vampire. His pale complexion fitting well with the costume. Blood coming out from the corner of his lip. 

They were heading to a costume party hosted by Hyunjin. Everyone was supposed to dress up. 

"I can't wait to show everyone my costume!" Changbin says excitedly, jumping a bit. 

Chan chuckles and nods, holding the youngers hand. 

They reached the house and can see a lot of people outside or inside the big house. Music blasting throughout the whole area. 

They walked up and Changbin notices a lot of girls and guys staring at Chan. 

He can't blame them. The male had some buttons undone on his dress shirt and he was handsome. 

But he felt jealous. He hoped nothing bad happens tonight.   
——  
A lot of things were happening and Changbin hated it. 

As soon as they enter, they were greeted by the other 6 boys. Complimenting each other in their costumes. 

Soon after, they left and Chan and Changbin were alone, drinking or snacking on chips. 

But then these group of girls made their way through and started to flirt with Chan. Even some guys came by. 

They completely surrounded Chan, pushing Changbin away from him. 

Changbin felt upset. The jealousy burying deep in him. The upsetness that took over him. 

He looks up and over at Chan. Seeing the male awkwardly smile and converse with the new people. It seemed like he forgotten all about the younger. 

Changbin felt his eyes burning. He hugs his woody doll close to his chest and walks away from the group. 

He walks to the backyard. Pushing past drunk people who were dancing around the pool. 

He goes to the far corner, out of sight from everyone. He just wanted to be alone. 

He sits on the concrete flower wall and lets out a shaky breath. 

And that's when he broke down. His tears hitting his cheeks and rolling down. He wipes them away, not caring about his makeup being messed up. 

He looks down at the doll in his hands. Woody smiling up at him. Changbin gives a soft smile back. 

"Oh woody, tonight isn't how I hoped for." Changbin whispers and lightly touches the cowboys hat. 

He takes off his own, placing it beside him. 

He pulls on the string of the woody doll. Wanting to hear another voice, even if it will be muffled by the loud music. 

"There's a snake in my boot!" The doll says, the smile still in place. 

Changbin lightly giggles. Feeling a bit better. But still thinking about earlier. 

He hugs the doll again. Just wishing it was Chan holding him. 

"Ahh there you are!" Changbin hears a familiar voice. 

He looks up and sees Chan standing in front of him. The elder takes a seat next to him. A smile on his face. 

"Where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Chan exclaims. 

"I didn't want to bother you with your new friends." Changbin says. 

Chan looks at him and sees the hurt expression. 

He wraps an arm around his shoulder, pulling the younger closer to him. 

"Ahh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to leave you behind." Chan says sincerely. 

Changbin doesn't say anything. 

"I came here with you to have fun. I left those people long ago, telling them I was going to be with my boyfriend." Chan continues. 

Changbin blushes at the mention of boyfriend. 

Chan was his boyfriend. All his. So he shouldn't be worry or jealous of other people who have fallen for him. 

Because at the end of the day. He was the only one who can hold him. Kiss him. Be with him. 

Changbin leans against Chan. Smiling up towards him. 

"Well then, let's have fun!" Changbin exclaims and then jumps up, pulling Chan with him. 

Chan laughs and follows the younger to the dance floor. 

Chan quickly pulls the younger into a hug and kisses him on the lips. 

"Happy Halloween my little Woody!" 

"Happy Halloween my Vampire!"

They share one last kiss and danced the night away. (Lets dance the night away~).


	76. Prank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content   
> ⚠️Spanking⚠️

"I don't know if this is a good idea." Jeongin whispers. 

"Let's just blame it all on Changbin. Since this was his idea." Jisung says. 

Everyone nods in agreement. 

"Plus if things go south. You'll get punished rather then us." Minho points out with a laugh. 

Changbin just gives a grunt and continues his work. 

Currently the 7 members were setting up a prank on their leader. Changbin was going to do the classic bucket of water prank. 

He was sitting the filled bucket on top of the door frame, leaving just a small opening. 

Chan was currently coming back home from running errands. And what he didn't expect was to come home to be pranked. 

Everyone turns their head to the sound of the front doors unlocking. Then they all started to whisper shout out of nervousness. 

Changbin jumped off the chair and grabs it to place it back in the kitchen. The other members went to the living room, pretending to be on their phones or playing video games. 

"I'm home." Chan mumbles out as he takes his shoes off. 

"Welcome back hyung!" The members said together. 

"I'm gonna take a nap." Chan yawns and starts waking to his room. 

The members started to feel their heart beat rapidly. Fear was spreading all over them. 

They watch as Chan drags himself to his room and then his hand places itself on the door, pushing it open. 

And then it happened. The bucket fell on Chan. Making him soaking wet. The bucket hitting the floor with a loud thud and water surrounding the leader. 

The members were giggling quietly, not wanting to break out in full laughter. 

They heard him sigh and turn on his heel to face them. 

The members all stopped giggling and swallowed when they saw his face. His eyes were dark. Eyebrows furrowed out of anger. 

"Who did this?" He asks calmly. 

All the members point to Changbin. The rapper stuttering as he was thrown under the bus. 

"Changbin. Room. Now." Chan growls out. Changbin felt nervous about what was about to happen. 

He was about to get punished. 

Changbin walks to Chan and enters the room, avoiding the puddle of water. 

Chan follows and slams the door shut. 

"Should we leave?" Jeongin asks. 

"I think it's best. He seems pissed off." Felix spoke. 

All the members got up and ran out the dorms. Not wanting to know what was going to happen next.   
——  
"So you thought it would be funny to pull a prank on me?" Chan asks looking down at the younger. 

Changbin stifled a giggle as he replayed the scene in his head. 

"Yes. It was pretty funny." Changbin manages to say. 

He looks up at Chan and sees his hair all wet and sticking onto his pale face. Clothes slowly becoming damp. 

"Well I didn't think it was funny." Chan says, crossing his arms. 

Changbin laughs a little. "Well of course you wouldn't. But the looks on your face was worth it." 

Chan clenched his teeth together. 

"You're getting punished for this." Chan says deeply. 

Changbin stops his laughter and looks at Chan. 

"What kind of punishment?" He asks nervously. 

Chan smirks. "Wouldn't you like to know."

And that's when Chan started to undress himself out of his damp clothes. The cold air causing goosebumps to form. 

He took off everything, expect his boxers and then started to undress Changbin. 

The rapper wanted to object but Chan was already mad as is and he wasn't risking his punishment to get worse. 

So he helped Chan get himself undress. The younger being completely naked. 

He fixes himself on the bed and gets in his elbows and knees. His back slightly dipped down. 

Chan gets on the bed and slips between Changbins legs. Gripping onto his hips. 

"I think you deserve 15 spanks. What do you think?" Chan asks as he runs his hands on the youngers bottom. 

Changbin quietly moaning at the feel.

Chan grips a bit harder on the flesh. "Would you be okay with 15 spanks?" 

Changbin nods. "Yes. Yes." 

Chan smirks and moves his hands away from the bottom. 

"Good. Start counting." 

Chan spanked Changbin. His hand stinging a bit and Changbins skin becoming pink. 

"One." Changbin says, wincing a bit. 

Chan does it again, this time a bit harder. 

"T-two." Changbin whispers. 

It continues on, the slaps getting rougher with each one. 

Changbin had tears in his eyes. Throat swelling up. 

"If you stop counting, I'll keep adding one." Chan spoke before hitting Changbin. 

"T-twelve.." Changbin whispers. 

"Just three more babyboy." Chan says and spanks again. 

"Thirte-en." 

Smack

"Fo-fourteen."

Smack

"Fi-fifteen!" 

Chan starts to rub and massage the red skin. Trying to smooth the pain that lingered in it. 

"You did such a good job receiving your punishment. You deserve a reward." Chan praises the younger. 

Changbin whines and wipes away his tears. 

"Now then, here's your reward." Chan says and pushes himself inside the younger. 

The hole tightening around Chan's length. Taking him so well. 

"Cha-Chan~" Changbin moans as he felt himself get full. 

Chan groans as he starts to move in and out of him. The wet sounds that filled the room. The temperature rising slowly.

Chan held onto the youngers hips and started to slam into him. The skin slapping harshly. 

Changbins moans slipping past his pretty lips. Chan's name sounded like music coming from the younger. 

Chan groans as he felt Changbin tighten around him. Pushing him to his edge. 

Changbin started to push himself against Chan's thrust, wanting to reach his high. Wanting more friction in his hole. 

And soon, without warning, Changbin released all over the bedsheets. Chan pulled out and came all over Changbins lower back. The sticky wet substances starting to drip down. 

Chan lays on the bed next to Changbin, who was trying to catch his breath. 

"Next time you prank me, the punishment will be worse." Chan says and pulls the younger closer to him. 

Changbin giggles as he remembers the prank. 

"We'll see about that."


	77. Fan Fiction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Changbin blushes as he continues to read each line. Mouth covered by his hand and eyes wide. 

People actually wrote these kinds of things? But he has to give them props, because they were all well written. 

Changbin was currently reading a fan fiction. A fan fiction about him and his Australians leader, Chan. 

And in the story it was them doing the nasty. And it was very well written. Changbin could imagine everything. 

He quickly shuts the phone off and tosses it to the side. Curling up to a ball on his bed as he tries to rid of those words in his head. 

"Changbin! We gotta head to rehearsal!" Hyunjin calls out to him as he bursted through the door. 

Changbin gives a thumbs up and slowly gets out of bed. His face still hot and the images still on display in his mind. 

This was going to be a long rehearsal.   
——  
"Changbin! Focus!" Their choreographer shouted. Changbin stumbles a bit and mumbles an apology. 

"You know what, let's take a break." The instructor sighs out. 

The members all went to do their own thing. Getting water and taking a breather. 

Changbin needed to clear his mind. All during practice, his mind kept going back to that story. 

The images that his mind made playing over and over. How Chan would thrust in him and praise him for taking the leader in so well. 

Changbin shakes his head to try to rid them away. 

"I'm going to the bathroom." He says and walks out the practice room. 

He reaches the restrooms and heads for the sink. Turning it on and splashing cold water. 

He was busy splashing water that he didn't hear the door open. 

"You okay Binnie?" Changbin jumps at the voice and looks over to see Chan. 

The rapper blushes as he couldn't make eye contact with the leader. 

"I'm fine hyung. Why do you ask?" Changbin asks turning the sink off. 

"Well maybe because you seem to be having trouble during rehearsal." Chan chuckles out. 

"Oh right. I just have things on my mind." Changbin answers. And it wasn't a lie. He just wouldn't say what kinds of things. 

"Like what? You know you can tell me." Chan says and walks a bit closer to Changbin. 

The younger didn't move but still kept his eyes anywhere but Chan. 

"Like our comeback and what not." Now that was a lie. 

Chan places a hand on the others shoulder. Causing Changbin to look at him. 

He never realized how handsome Chan was up close. He blushes as the thoughts came back. The words ringing in his head. 

"You take me so well." Chan groans. 

Changbin swallows and mentally slaps himself. 

"I know you're lying. Come on, just tell me." Chan says softly. 

His voice was soft and gentle. Sweet like honey. 

Changbin nibbles on his bottom lip. Should he say what he read? Would Chan be disgusted with him? Judge him?

"I won't judge you if it's something bad." Chan spoke again. It was as if he read his mind or something. 

"Promise?" Changbin whispers. He wanted to make sure he would keep this promise. 

Chan smiles and holds up his pinky, "Promise." 

Changbin links his pinky as well and nods with a sigh. 

Here goes nothing. 

"I read a fan fiction about you and I. The person wrote about us having sex." Changbin says and looks to the side, avoiding any eye contact. 

Chan's breath hitched as he took in the youngers words. A silly story about them? Having sex?

Chan giggles a bit and Changbin looks up. 

"That's what was bothering you?" Chan asks. 

Changbin blushes at his embarrassment. "Yeah, well it was really well written!" 

Chan continues to laugh and shakes his head. 

"Oh Binnie. Why read a silly story when you can have the real thing?" Chan asks as he leans a bit closer to Changbin. 

'Wait what?!' Changbin thought. 

"Wha-?" Changbin asks. 

Chan's eyes were a bit more darker then before. The bright bathroom lights not giving any ounce of color. 

"You heard me. Well, do you want to make that story come true?" Chan asks as he entraps Changbin between him and the sink. 

Did Changbin want the story to come true? It was only one story that he read. But that story really hit him. 

"Yes." Changbin whispers. 

Chan smirks. "Good." 

And with that the leader leans down and starts to kiss Changbin. The rapper kissing back as well. Their lips moving in sync. 

Chan lightly bites the others bottom lip, causing Changbin to gasp and for Chan to slip his tongue in. 

While doing so, his hands snaked down to the youngers pants and starts to undo them. Pulling out the button and hastily pulling down the zipper. 

Changbin moans as Chan's fingers lightly grazed his erection through his boxers. 

"It seems like you've been hard for so long." Chan points out as he touches the hard on. The dick twitching and leaking so much precum that a wet patch was forming. 

Changbin whimpers and grips onto the sink. 

Chan pulls the boxers off and wraps his hand around it, starting to move it up and down. 

Changbin moans and places his forehead on Chan's shoulders. His legs felt like jelly. Like they were about to give out at any moment. 

Chan felt himself hard. The bulge hurting as it is trapped in his pants. But he held out as he kept pumping the rapper. 

"Ch-Chan. My le-legs." Changbin whispers out, his legs bucking a bit. 

Chan stops his motion and quickly drags Changbin into a stall. He sits on the closed lid toilet and places Changbin on his lap. 

"Are you close?" Chan asks as he resumes his pumping. 

Changbin couldn't form sentence, moans and whine slipping past his red lips. 

"Come on baby, tell me. Are you close?" Chan asks again, running his thumb along the slit. 

"Y-yes." Changbin manages to get out. 

Chan kisses the others lips, muffling the others moans. 

After a few more pumps, Changbin releases into Chan's hand with a loud moan that was muffled due to the kiss. 

Chan pulls away from the kiss, a string of saliva trailing from Changbins tongue to his bottom lip. 

Changbins cheeks were red and his eyes half lidded with lust. Lips swollen and red. 

Chan checks the time on his phone. 

They still had 30 minutes before heading back to rehearsal. 

Chan puts his phone away and looks at Changbin. 

"We still have enough time. How about I make you feel full?" Chan asks as he reached to grab some toilet paper and wipes his hands clean. 

Changbin blushes at the words. Having Chan in him? Will he say those words that lingered in his mind?

"You take me so well."

"Look how my cock buries itself in you." 

He nods his head. He wanted to hear those words or something along those lines. 

Chan also nods and starts to undo his pants. Pulling out his dick in the process. 

Changbin swallows at the size. He can feel the pain starting to form on his lower back. 

Chan grips onto Changbins hips and starts to lift him up, Changbin helping. 

Chan lines himself up and then starts to lower the rapper down. 

Changbin feels the tip pushing in and he throws his head back slightly. 

Chan keeps lowering Changbin and half of his cock was inside. 

"You're doing so good baby." Chan praises as he rubs smalls circles on the youngers hips. 

There they were. The words of praise. Simple words that made Changbin want to hear more. 

He whines at the words and continues to push himself down. 

"And no prep needed. You take my cock so well." Chan continues to praise. 

Changbin nods and places his hands on the elders shoulders. 

Chan's hands still on his hips. Changbin starts to bounce on Chan's cock. 

The leader groaning at the warm wet feeling surrounding his dick. 

Changbin fastened his pace, despite his legs being weak and wobbly. 

Chan brought their lips back together, exploring and tasting every part of Changbins mouth. He tasted sweet like candy. 

Chan's cock made the younger feel full. It's an over exaggeration but it was almost like it was in his guts. Rearranging them as he kept bouncing. 

"You seem desperate for some pleasure." Chan chuckles out as he watches how the rapper picks his pace up. 

Changbin doesn't say anything. Ignoring the comment and letting out the moans. 

And then it all happened so fast. 

Changbin was the first to release. Riding his orgasm out as he kept bouncing on Chan. 

The leader soon releasing inside the rapper with a loud groan. 

"Ah shit! Sorry! I should've pulled out." Chan apologizes as Changbin gets up and looks down at his legs the white cum slowly coming down. 

Changbin giggles a bit and cleans himself up and fixed himself up. 

"It's fine hyung." He says. 

Chan gets up and cleans himself up as well and fixes himself up. 

"Well time to head back!" Chan exclaims happily. 

Changbin nods and they exit the stall. Going to wash their hands and faces. 

Before they left the restrooms, Chan held onto Changbin wrist. 

The rapper stopping and looking at him. 

"If you ever come across another fan fiction, let me know and I can make it come true." Chan says. 

Changbin slowly nods. Surprised with the leaders words. 

Chan smiles innocently and walks past him. 

Maybe it was a good idea to read that fan fiction.


	78. Hard?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight Mature Content

Chan holds his girlfriends hand tighter in his own. He knew he loved her. He just knew. 

But then why did he feel this way with his friend, Seo Changbin? 

Whenever the two hang out in the youngers dorm, Chan always felt his heart rush and beat rapidly. His hands become sweaty and stomach filled with butterflies. 

Changbin would act cute and innocent. Giving pouty faces whenever he lost a game. 

But sometimes, he lets out these cute little whines that sound innocent yet sexual. And Chan always got hard from it. 

Why? Well his mind likes to play tricks on him. 

His mind shows images of Changbin underneath Chan. Cheeks pink, lips red and swollen. Bite marks all over his neck and chest. Nipples hard and swollen. Tears gathered up in his eyes as Chan pushes himself into Changbin. 

Chan shakes his head at the thoughts. 

"You okay?" His girlfriend asks. Face and voice with worry. 

Chan smiles at her. "Yes. I'm sorry. Just tired."

Lies. 

But he couldn't tell her the truth. 

Chan's phone goes off and he pulls it out with his free hand. He checks the messages and sees Changbin had sent him a message. 

Changbinnie: let's hang out today! Hyunjin ditched me for Seungmin 🙄

Channie hyung: I'm with my girlfriend 

Changbinnie: oh,,, okay. I'll ask Minho or Felix to come over then

Chan felt a burning sensation in the pit of his stomach. He didn't want Changbin asking others to hang out with him. 

He didn't want him to make those pouty faces and whines at other people. 

Channie hyung: no wait! I'll come over. Just give me an hour

Changbinnie: okay! See you soon!

Chan puts his phone away and looks at his girlfriend. 

"Hey, I know it's short notice and all. But I have other plans today. So can we pick up where we left off tomorrow?" Chan asks. 

His girlfriend sighs but nods. He hasn't been spending time with her for sometime now. But she didn't want to be pushy about it. 

Chan smiles and kisses her on the cheek. Giving an apologetic smile. 

"I promise to make it up to you!" He says and runs off. 

He soon arrives to Changbins dorm room and knocks on the door. 

Changbin soon opens it, a smile on his face as always. 

"Welcome!" He says and moves to the side. Chan thanks him and enters in. 

Changbin was wearing joggers and a white tshirt. The article of clothing big on him. 

"What made you change your mind?" Changbin asks as they head to the small living room. 

"Just wanted to hang with you." Chan answers. 

It was true. But he also didn't want anyone else hearing those whines. 

Changbin just hums and grabs some drinks and snacks. 

"Let's play Mario Kart!" Changbin exclaims and hands the switch control to Chan. 

The perfect game. Chan was good at the game and he'll hear those soft whines from Changbin. 

It wasn't a good idea to do it. He did have a girlfriend after all, who he loved. 

But another part of him says he doesn't. He's just afraid to admit his true feelings. 

They play a couple rounds. Chan getting first place each time. 

"Ahhh~ I hate this game!" Changbin whines out. 

There it was. That cute soft whine. 

Chan swallows a bit and his mind starts to flash those images. 

Shit. He was becoming hard. 

"Hyung~ let me win one, please~" Changbin whines out. Face becoming a cute pout. The younger leaning a bit close to Chan's face. 

Chan blushes a bit but shakes it off with a laugh. 

"No way Binnie! You gotta win fair and square." 

Changbin pouts even more and whines. 

Those whines were causing Chan to become hard. They were just innocent sounds that wasn't supposed to be taken sexual. 

"Ahhhhh~ pleaseee~ just one!" Changbin continues to whine. 

Chan hums and shakes his head with a smirk. "No." 

Changbin huffs and backs away from the elder and faces the tv again. 

"Alright fine! I'll win one! Just you wait!" Changbin yells determined and starts a new map. 

They were on the third track of the game. Changbin on the floor pushing his upper half closer to the TV. His bottom showing, looking tight in the joggers he wore. 

Chan would glance every now and then. Getting harder as the images come to play. 

How Changbin would arch his back as Chan grips onto his hips and thrust into him. The wet sounds coming from the tight hole. 

Chan shakes his head. He needed to focus on the game. But he couldn't. 

The white baggy shirt that the younger wore was slowly riding up. Showing Changbins lower back. The way it dipped slightly as he kept his legs on the ground. 

Chan swallows. Focus on the game. 

"I win! Haha!" Changbin suddenly shouts. Shit. 

The younger got up from the floor and started to jump up and down. The shirt going along with his movements and showing his slightly toned stomach. 

"I win! I win!" Changbin continues chanting but starts doing a little victory dance. 

Chan laughs as he watches him. 

His heart beating rapidly in him. 

He was in love with his best friend.   
——  
"Seriously?! Why?!" Chan's girlfriend yelled. 

Chan runs a hand through his hair and sighs. 

"I just don't have anymore feelings for you." Chan says, feeling a bit guilty. 

But this was the best move he can make. 

"It's because of him! Because of Changbin!" She yells, tears in her eyes. 

Chan nods. "Yeah. It is."  
——  
"Oh hyung? What are you doing he-" Changbin didn't finish his sentence. He was cut off by Chan kissing him. 

He pulled away and Changbin stared at him wide eyed. 

"What about-?" Changbin started. 

"I broke up with her." Chan answers. 

Changbin nods and starts to drag Chan inside. 

They went to his room and he closed the door. He lightly pushes Chan on the bed and gets on top of him. 

"I've been wanting to do this for such a long time." Changbin says as he starts to take off his shirt. 

Chan doing the same. 

"Me too."   
——  
Chan grips onto Changbins hips. The youngers back arching and pushing his bottom onto Chan. 

Changbins face buried into a pillow. Hugging it tightly. Damp with drool and sweat. Muffling his whines and moans.

Knees red and swore as Chan keep thrusting into him. 

"Fuck~" Chan groans out as he watches his cock be swallowed up by Changbins tight hole. 

"Hy-hyung~ I'm al-almost cl-close~" Changbin moans out as he lifts his head up from the pillow. 

Chan doesn't say anything. Letting out grunts and groans as he kept thrusting into him. 

He then flipped Changbin around. Wanting to see the younger. The moans being heard and not muffled. Watch his face twist in pleasure. His eyes rolling back and drool coming out. 

"Ah fuck!" Chan groans out as he looks to see the view. 

And it was just like in his mind. 

Changbins eyes half lidded, full blown and filled with lust. Lips red and puffy, their mixed saliva giving a shine on them. Cheeks pink, reaching up to the tip of his ears. 

Neck and chest filled with hickeys and bite marks that Chan left earlier on. 

The sight made Chan release inside the younger. Filling him up with his cum. 

Changbin releases after feeling himself get filled. Releasing all over his chest and some onto Chan's. 

Chan plops down beside him. Both boys trying to catch their breaths. 

"I guess Jisung was right." Changbin spoke quietly. 

Chan looking over with a questioning look. 

"You would take my whines sexually." 

Chan just chuckles and tackles Changbin with a hug. Kissing the top of his head. 

"Yeah, yeah. Be glad I did."


	79. Playboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

"Fuck you Bang Chan!" The girl yells as she throws up a middle finger. 

"You already have, dear!" Chan laughs out as the girl storms off. 

Bang Chan. The schools playboy. Known to flirt and screw around with anyone. Girls, guys. You name it. 

Minho laughs beside him and shakes his head. 

"Poor girl. Should've seen any of that coming." 

Chan laughs as well and leans back on his locker. The girl who just stormed off was his old plaything. 

He got bored of her a few days in and ended things. 

Telling her how annoying and bratty she was. How she didn't satisfied him with her terrible blowjobs. And don't even get him started on the squealing high pitched moans that caused him headaches. 

Chan felt Minho lightly hit his chest and point his head to the direction he was looking at. 

Chan follow his gaze and sees a boy they have never seen before. 

He must've been new. Due to his eyes wondering around and looking back at the piece paper he held in his hands. 

"Bet you 50 bucks you won't be able to screw him." Minho says with a smirk. 

Chan looks at the male and takes in more of his appearance. 

He was much shorter then Chan. Perhaps by a couple inches. His hair was dyed a sliver color and slightly combed to the side. His eyes were a pretty brown and one of his eyebrows had an 'x' on it. 

His clothes consisted of a white tshirt underneath a navy blue windbreaker. The white shirt slightly tucked into a pair of light blue slim jeans. Shoes somewhat worn out but still looked new. 

Chan smirks and looks at Minho. Extending his hand out to take the bet. 

"100 says I won't make him mine." 

Minho laughs. "Developing a crush, I see." 

Chan just rolls his eyes the smug look still on his face. 

"Deal or no deal?" He asks, hand still out and waiting. 

Minho clasps his hand onto Chan's and gives a firm squeeze. 

"Deal."  
——  
Lunch rolls around and Chan looks over to the boy who was sitting alone a few tables away from him.

The boy wasn't eating, as his lunch was untouched. Instead he was busy reading a book and listening to music to block out the noise around him. 

"Sitting here and staring isn't going to get you anywhere. But please continue so I can win those 100 bucks." Minho says as he sits across from Chan. 

Chan rolls his eyes and gets up. A smirk making its way as he leans down towards Minho. 

"Watch and learn." He says as he leaves the table and makes his way towards the boy. 

He sits across from him. But the boy seemed to engross with the book in his hand. So Chan grabbed the book also grabbing the boys attention. 

"Can I have that back?" The boy spoke, taking off one of his earbuds. His voice was somewhat deep and raspy. 

Chan smiles innocently and skims through the book. 

"Not before telling me you're name, cutie." Chan says. 

The boy rolls his eyes. "Changbin. Book, please." 

Chan places the thick book onto the boys hand. 

"I'm Chan, but you can call me anytime." 

Changbin playfully gags at the line. 

"I've heard about you, Mr.Playboy." Changbin says and looks for his page that the other lost. 

Chan places a hand over his heart, as if he was hurt. 

"Ouch. And you believe what people say?" 

"Well I didn't. But now that you're here and said that awful line, yeah I think I do now." Changbin spoke and starts reading the page, eyes off of Chan. 

"Well maybe you won't think that when I fuck you in the bathroom." Chan whispers as he leaned in closely to Changbin. 

Changbin laughs at the words. "Do people actually fall for that? Pathetic." 

Chan was surprised to hear these words and see the reaction he was getting. But he brushed it off and continued. 

"10 bucks say I won't make you mine after I fucked you." Chan says and extends a hand out. 

Changbin looks at the hand and seemed to be thinking.

"Tomorrow at lunch." Changbin says and shakes the hand. 

Chan smirks and nods. He walks away and back to Minho. 

"You just betted with him." Minho says as he finishes his last bite of food. 

Chan stutters and pretends to be shocked. 

"I did no such thing!"

Minho rolls his eyes. "Yeah, well good luck tomorrow."   
——  
The next day at lunch finally comes around. And Chan was making his way to the bathroom. Smirking to himself as he has everything planned. 

He enters the restroom. Looking around to see anyone in. The only person he sees is Changbin. 

"Here before me? Are you that desperate for a good fuck?" Chan chuckles as he enters and closes the door behind him. 

Changbin chuckles to himself. Giving a slight shake of his head. 

"Oh Chan. It's not me who'll be getting fucked." 

Chan raises an eyebrow, confused on his words. 

Changbin walks about to him and leans his face close to Chan's. 

Chan, surprised, felt his cheeks flush. 

"Mr.Playboy blushing? My, what else can I make you do?" Changbins voice was much more deeper. Eyes dark and lustful. 

Chan bit back to hold a moan. No one has ever done this to him. And it was a whole new experience. 

Changbin dragged him into a stall, locking it and pinning Chan against the door. 

Changbin wasted no time in kissing the elder. Chan quietly moaning into it. 

Chan can feel the younger smirk in the kiss. Damn this boy. 

Changbin rubbed their crotches together, groaning at the friction. 

Chan loosely wrapped his arms around Changbins neck and moaning against his lips. 

The younger pulls away and starts to unbuckle his pants. Pulling out his cock. 

Chan stared wide eye, hungry to taste the younger. 

"On your knees." Changbin commands. Chan nods and slowly gets down on his knees. 

"Go on. Suck." Changbin says and runs his hand through Chan's blonde hair. 

Chan licks his lips and then leans over to take Changbin in. 

The younger groaning quietly as he was enveloped by warmth and wetness. 

Chan did his best to satisfy the younger. Wanting him to release in his mouth. 

Changbin lightly grips the blonde hair and slowly push himself deeper into the mouth. 

Chan slightly gags, tears pooling in his eyes, sliding down as he blinks rapidly to wipe them away. 

"You suck pretty good. Must mean you're used to having dick in your mouth." Changbin whispers as he looks down. 

Chan looks up, a glare displayed in his eyes. 

He lightly used his teeth to graze the tip. Changbin groaning a bit from it. 

Chan, satisfied with the reaction, continued until Changbin finally released into his mouth. 

The substance filling his mouth. It tasted sweet with a hint of bitterness. 

Chan swallows it all and let's out small pants. 

"We're not done yet." Changbin says and picks Chan up from the floor. 

Chan was pinned against the door once again. His face against the door. 

He felt his pants being tugged down along with his briefs. 

Smooth delicate fingers circling his entrance. 

Changbin slowly pushes on in and then a second. Chan moaning at the feeling. 

And he knew that Changbin must be smirking at him. Knowing that he can make Chan, the playboy, moan like a slut. 

Changbins fingers were surrounded by warmth and wetness and he was feeling excited again, just thinking how it would feel around his dick. 

He pulls his fingers away and lines himself up. 

Pushing himself in and moaning deeply at the feeling. He threw his head back slightly as he enjoyed the moment. 

Chan pushes himself against Changbin, wanting to take more of him in and get fucked. 

Changbin looks back down and sees his entire cock inside the elder. 

He grips onto Chan's hips and started to thrust into him. Not at a slow pace. Not a medium pace. But a fucking fast pace. 

The bathroom was being filled by the skin slapping and Chan's moans. Changbins grunts and groans coming out every once in a while. 

"Ah fuck~" Chan felt his legs weak. Bucking and closing in. 

Changbin kept going at the animal speed. 

They had 5 minutes before lunch ended. 

Chan was sweaty and trying to support himself on the door. His body slightly slamming against it. 

"Ch-Changbin~" Chan moans out as he finally releases. 

Changbin didn't take long as well. Having been holding out until Cha came. 

He pulls out and exhales. He looks to see Chan's hole filled with his cum. 

The bathroom was now filled with their heavy breathing. Trying to regain composure. 

Chan cleans himself up. Trying to wipe away all the substance. 

"Sorry." Changbin says. His voice much different than before. 

Chan shakes his head. Telling him it was okay. 

They get dressed again. Pulling their briefs and pants back up. 

They exit the stall and wash themselves up. 

"I'll be expecting the $10 by tomorrow." Changbin says with a smirk as he leaves the bathroom. 

"Shit!" Chan exclaims as he realizes he lost.


	80. Red String

"Happy birthday!" Jisung and Seungmin shout as they place a cake with light up candles in front of Changbin. 

The elder laughing as he thanks them. 

He blows the candles and both boys cheered. 

They cut the cake and started to eat it. 

"You're finally 18!" Jisung says with cake in his mouth. 

"You're finally gonna get your red string." Seungmin comments. 

Changbin nods. He was to receive the string at the hour of his birth. Which was later at night. 

"You gotta send pics! I wanna see how it looks!" Jisung says grabbing another slice of cake. 

"I don't think you can see it?" Changbin says with a laugh. 

Jisung pouts. "Oh that's right."

The red strings that appears on your right hand pinky. The other end is on your soulmates right hand pinky as well. 

Only soulmates are able to see the strings. And the string only appears on everyone's 18th birthday. 

"Are excited to find your soulmate?" Seungmin asks. 

Changbin nods. "But also nervous." 

"Understandable." Both boys say. 

They finished eating the small cake and helped clean. Then the younger boys rushed off home. Giving Changbin one last Happy Birthday and a goodnight. 

Changbin waves them off and closes the door. 

He sighs as he heads to his room. Wanting to take a shower and wait for the string of fate to appear. 

He washes himself off, getting rid of the sweat that appeared early that summer day. 

He shuts the water off and changes into a hoodie and joggers. 

Changbin plops himself on the bed and sighs as he looks at the clock. It was 5 and he still had 2 hours to kill. 

"Changbin?" His head perked up at the voice. 

He sees his parents walking in. Small smiles on their faces. 

"Happy Birthday!" His mom slightly yells as she rushes to hug her son. 

Changbin laughs and thanks her. His dad hugging him as well. 

"Excited?" His dad asks. Changbin nods. 

"Just remember to be careful when looking for your soulmate." His mom says, running her hand through his damp hair. 

"And whoever your soulmate is, just know that we will love and appreciate them just as much as we do with you." His dad says. 

Changbin nods and smiles. "Thanks."

"Now don't stress so much on the string. Keep yourself busy while you wait." His mom says and starts to get up, his dad following. 

"I'll try. Thanks!" 

His parents left his room and he lets out a sigh. 

Don't stress about it. He thought. 

He decided to keep himself busy by doing some homework and watching a movie. 

Soon the 2 hours flied by and he started to feel a tingling sensation on his pinky. 

He looks down and sees the red string tying it self to a neat little bow. 

His eyes widen and he felt excited. He was going to find his soulmate.   
——  
Chan looks at his pinky. Eyes wide, filled with shock and surprised. 

"M-mi-Minho!" He shouts. The other boy rushed inside the elders room. 

Barging in and falling in the process. He sounded out of breath as he got up from the floor. 

"Are you okay Chan?! What's wrong?!" He asks frantically. 

Chan shows him his right hand. But Minho saw nothing. 

"What am I looking at exactly?" He asks examining the hand. 

Chan mentally faced palm himself. Of course Minho couldn't see it. 

"I got my string. It's here! I have it!" Chan exclaims. 

Minho sighs out. "You scared the shit out of me! I thought you were getting murdered or something!" 

Chan apologies and continues to look at his pinky. 

"So if you got the string that means your soulmate just turned 18." Minho points out and gets up from the elders bed. 

Chan nods. His soulmate was alive and real. 

"Well you could find them tomorrow." Minho says and walks out the room. 

"I'll find them tomorrow." Chan whispers.   
——  
The morning arrives and Changbin got ready for a day at school. 

Jisung and Seungmin already waiting outside for him as he exits the house, fixing his tie loosely in the process.

"So did you get it?" Jisung asks. Changbin nods with a soft smile on his face. 

"You going to look for them?" Seungmin asks. 

"Yeah. After school. Wanna come with?" Changbin asks as they make a right turn. 

Jisung jumps up and down. 

"Yes! I wanna meet your soulmate!" 

Both boys laugh and agreed to meet up at the front gate after school.   
——  
"Stop staring at it." Minho says and places a bowl of cereal in front of Chan. 

The elder had been staring at his right hand ever since he woke up. 

"I just can't over it! I finally got my string." Chan says and puts his hand down and start to eat the cereal. 

Minho slurping up the cereal nods with every word. 

"You gonna look for them?" Minho asks. 

Chan nods. 

"Wanna come?"

"Sure. I don't start work till 5." Minho says and finishes up the last drops of cereal.   
——  
After school, Changbin was the first to arrive at the destination. Waiting for the other two. 

"Can we get some food first? I'm starving." Jisung whines. 

"We had lunch like an hour or two ago." Seungmin says. 

Jisung waves him off. "I'm a big eater."

Changbin giggles and nods. "We can go get McDonalds." 

On the way there, Changbin kept an eye on his red string. It didn't seem like it was getting tangled with anything. No turns to make. 

Weird.

They soon arrived at the fast food restaurant and entered in. Jisung ordering a ton of food and Seungmin and Changbin ordering after. 

They sat at a table and Changbins red string seem to be shorter than before. 

"You okay hyung?" Seungmin asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. 

Changbin gets up from their table and follows the string.

"Changbin?" Both boys called out but he ignored them and kept following it. 

It lead him to a different dining area in the restaurant, the string getting shorter and becoming more faint. 

He swallows harshly. Heart racing. Was this the moment? 

The string comes to an end. The piece going upwards and tied to another persons pinky. 

Changbin looks up and sees two young men sitting at a booth. Not aware of his presence, deep into their conversation. 

"Changbin?!" The mentioned boy snaps out of his daze. The two males who were in front of him looked up and were surprised to see him standing there. 

"It's you." Changbin whispers and looks at the blonde male. His eyes shining underneath the lights. 

The male raises an eyebrow. "What?" His voice was soothing and sweet. A pretty accent lingering with each word. And Changbin can listen to him talk all day long. 

The other male who was across from him, hits him on the shoulder. 

"Dude! It's him!" He says. Eyes wide and surprised. He knew that Changbin was his soulmate. By just those two words. 

The blonde slowly realizes what his friend meant. His eyes going back to Changbins brown ones. 

"It's you!" He shouts. Saying the same words as Changbin. 

"Are they okay?" Changbin can hear Jisung whisper. 

"You're dumb." Seungmin whispers back. 

The male gets up and out of the booth. Changbin had to look up slightly due to their height differences. 

"You're prettier then what I had imagine!" The male says. 

Changbin blushes. "Thank you." 

"I'm Bang Chan. Your soulmate." The male says. A dimpled smiling coming into play.

Changbin fell in love with it. 

"Changbin hyung! It's your soulmate! Ow-!" Jisung whines out. 

"You're ruining the moment." Seungmin hisses out. 

Chan and his friend give a short chuckle. Changbin blushing at the second hand embarrassment. 

"I'm Seo Changbin."

Chan looks at him. And his eyes were different from the confused look earlier.

The brown eyes seemed lighter in tone, if possible. They held emotions. Love, happiness, shocked.

And he looked at Changbin as if he was his whole world. Only finding out about him not long ago. 

"Kiss already, damn." Chan's friend said. 

"I agree with the stranger." Jisung says, pointing at him.

"Minho." The male says. 

"Shut up!" Chan hisses out and blushes. 

Changbin laughs. 

"I'll leave you here if you don't kiss." Minho says unbothered by the slight glare Chan was giving him. 

Chan blushes a bit more and looks at Changbin. Eyes softening. 

"Are you okay with that?" He asks softly. 

Changbin nods. He's been waiting to have his first kiss with his soulmate.

Chan smiles and leans down to kiss him. Soft and gentle. A hint of sprite on Chan's lips. 

They pull away and faces were hot and red. 

"Cute! Now can we please eat?" Jisung says about to walk back to their table. 

"You gotta ruin the moment." Seungmin says and heads back. 

Changbin didn't care. He was happy that he found his soulmate.


	81. Studio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

"Can we please get some food?" Jisung whines out as he places his chin on the table. 

Chan and Changbin look up from what they were doing and look at the younger. 

Chan looks at the clock and sees it's almost time for lunch. 

"Sure. But that means you're getting it." Chan says with a playful smile. 

Jisung groans and flops back to his chair.

"That's what you get for complaining." Changbin giggles out and returns back to his notebook. 

"What do you guys want?" Jisung asks getting his phone out and pulling up the notes app. 

"Depends on how far you're willing to walk." Chan says and looks at him. 

"Make him go somewhere far." Changbin says. Jisung throws him a glare. 

"Please don't." 

"Oh how about that one restaurant we went to last month. The one with the really delicious beef." Chan recalls. 

"That's far! At least a 30 minute walk!" Jisung exclaims. 

"Oh yes! And we can get the strawberry shortcakes. They're so good!" Changbin chimes in. 

"Then it's settled-"

"No it's not!" Jisung cuts off. 

Chan ignores him and continues speaking. 

"Get some beef, rice and vegetables. 3 slices of cake. And oh, some spicy noodles." Chan says and writes it all down for Jisung on a piece of paper. 

Jisung puts his phone away and grumbles to himself about how unfair it was. 

"Have fun!" Changbin and Chan say as Jisung walks out the studio. 

As soon as the door closes both boys broke into fits of giggles. 

"Good idea to have him go that far." Changbin says and walks over to Chan. 

The leader still seated in his chair as Changbin placed himself on Chan's lap and wraps his arms around the leaders neck. 

Chan placing his on the rappers lower back. 

"Mmh yeah. He'll be gone for at least an hour and a half." Chan points out and leans a bit closer to Changbin. 

The rapper doing the same. 

"So then how about a little bit of fun?" Chan whispers. Changbin nods and closes the gap between them.

The rapper grinding against Chan. Making the leader hard and let out low groans.

Chan pulls away and both males start to fumbling on their pants. Changbin gets up from Chan's lap and starts to lower his pants and briefs. Chan simply taking out his cock. 

Changbin goes back to Chan's lap. His hands on Chan's shoulders, lightly gripping on to them. 

Chan's hands made their way to the rappers hips. Guiding him, steadying him. 

Changbin lowers himself onto the waiting dick. The tip pushing inside him. He moans and places his forehead onto Chan's. 

Their breathing being mixed. Chan kisses him hungrily. Their lips moving fast and out of sync. 

Chan then slams Changbin down onto his dick. The younger pulling away from the kiss and letting out a loud cry. A mix of pain and pleasure. 

Chan kisses him on the neck and starts to bite and lick around it as he thrust upwards. 

Changbin regained his composure and started to bounce on Chan's lap. He was holding Chan close to him. 

The leader leaving slight nail marks on his hips, bruises lightly forming on them. Biting onto his shoulder and groaning into his ear. Letting out small deep growls every now and then. 

They were becoming hot and sweaty. Their shirts clinging onto their skin and becoming drenched with sweat. 

The studio's temperature becoming hot. The air thicker then before. 

"Chan~" Changbin whispers into the leaders ear. His hot breath making Chan shudder. He continues to thrust upwards.

Changbin keeping up with his pace. Wanting to satisfy both of them. 

"You're so pretty Binnie. So so pretty." Chan groans out as he lifts a hand up to Changbins cheek and kisses him softly. 

They were so busy in their own little world, they didn't hear the studios door clicking open. 

"Finally back! Let's ea- OH COME ON GUYS!" Jisung shouts. 

Both members stop their action and look at Jisung. 

The younger had his cheeks tinted pink. An arm covering his eyes. In his other hand he had 2 bags of food. 

"How are you back so early!?" Chan asks not bothering to cover both of them up. Changbin hid himself in Chan's chest, cheeks hot from being caught. 

"I ordered as soon as I left the studio, by the time I got there, it was ready- you know I'm just gonna wait outside." Jisung quickly says and turns around. Hand fumbling with the door handle. 

Chan watches as the younger leaves the studio. 

"Is he gone?" Changbin whispers. 

Chan let's out a chuckle. "Yes. Let's finish this real quick." 

Changbin nods and starts to bounce again. Chan just sits back and watches in awe of the younger. 

How Changbins face twist in pleasure. His lips puffy and pink, a slick of shine on them. His eyes were half lidded and looking into Chan's own brown lustful ones. 

His skin was covered in bite marks and hickeys. The bruises contrasting beautifully with his tan skin. 

Changbin kept letting out small moans. Chan's name slipping past them every now and then. 

"I-I'm close." Changbin whispers and wraps his arms loosely around Chan's shoulders. 

Chan wraps his arms around Changbins lower back, his hands trailing up his spine and clutching onto him. 

"Chan~" Changbin moans loudly, throwing his head back slightly and releasing onto their chests, shirts being covered in the substances. 

Chan groans and releases into Changbin. The cum filling up inside the younger. 

Both males were breathing heavily. Catching their breathes and trying to calm down their heart rate. 

They quickly cleaned themselves and put their briefs and pants back on. 

Changbin sits on the couch and lets out a sigh. Tired and hungry after their moment. 

Chan gets up and walks over to the door. Opening it and looking to the left side. Jisung was leaned against the wall, earbuds in and blasting music. 

Chan pokes him on the head and Jisung looks up, pulling the buds out and shutting off the music. 

"Finally. I'm starving." Jisung gets up and hands a bag to Chan to take. 

The walk in and Jisungs face twist in disgust. 

"It's smells like sweat and sex in here." He says and leaves the studio door open to let fresh air in. 

"Oops sorry." Chan chuckles out and places the bag onto his desk. 

"Next time text me you guys are having sex in here. My poor eyes." Jisung cries out. 

Chan and Changbin laughing a bit at his reaction. 

Next time they'll lock the door.


	82. Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every time your soulmate lies, the lie appears on your left arm. 
> 
> ⚠️Trigger warnings: mention of abuse.⚠️

Chan looks at his left forearm. Touching the skin that burned with lies. 

"I think I did good." 

"I'm fine." 

Chan wondered how his soulmate can lie about such things.

"Hey hyung." Chan covers his arm and looks up seeing Felix and Jeongin standing by his desk. 

"Hey. What's up?" Chan asks. 

Both boys hold their lunch boxes. Chan smiles and nods. 

They shared their lunches and chatted about soulmates and the lies they had. 

Jeongin and Felix were soulmates. They found each other couple months into the school year.

"And one of his lies were 'no I don't like Jeongin.' And I panicked but remembered it was a lie." Jeongin says ending it with a cute giggle. 

Felix blushes at the memory. "It's cause Jisung kept pushing me with the question." 

Chan laughs and shakes his head. His laughter dying down as he felt a familiar tingling sensation on his skin. 

He peeks at it and sees a new lie. 

"I ran into a wall." 

Chan looks at it questioning. Was his soulmate okay? He wishes he could help. 

"Hyung?" Felix calls out. Chan snaps his head up. 

"Sorry." 

"Your soulmate?" Jeongin asks. 

Chan nods slowly. Lifting his arm from underneath the table and showing the two his forearm. 

The lies were on display. Words in bold black ink. 

"I hope they're okay." Jeongin whispers as he read the lies. 

Felix and Chan nod in agreement. 

"I wish I could do something to help them." Chan sighs out and covers his arm again. 

"You'll find them soon enough." Felix says, patting Chan's back. 

He'll find them soon enough indeed.   
——  
The next day, Chan was sitting at his desk. Waiting for Felix and Jeongin to come by. 

He was lightly tracing every word that burned his skin. The previous lies were gone and replace with new ones. 

"Are you Chan?" A voice spoke. Chan looks up from his arm and expected to see his friends but instead it's a boy standing near his desk. 

Shorter by a couple inches. Uniform slightly disheveled and wrinkled at some places. Hair black and covering his forehead. 

His eyes were a pretty brown and skin tanned. 

"Oh, yes. Do I know you?" Chan asks. 

The boy shakes his head. 

"Ah no! I'm friends with Felix and Jeongin. They invited me to have lunch with you guys." The boy answers. 

Chan nods and gestures for him to sit. The male pulling up a chair and sitting to his right. 

"Hey guys!" Felix exclaims and pulls a chair and sits across from the boy, Jeongin in front of Chan. 

"Chan hyung. This is Changbin." Felix says and introduces the stranger. 

Chan gives him a small smile. In which the boy returned. 

Changbin was quite charming and cute to Chan. He was beautiful in every way possible. 

Chan's eyes squinted a bit at Changbins left temple. Noticing a bruise on it. Was he okay?

Should he ask?

"Changbin, if you don't mind me asking, what happened to your temple?" Chan asks pointing to his own left temple. 

Changbins eyes widen and he places a hand on the area. Becoming a stuttering mess and eyes becoming slightly glossy. 

"Oh uh nothing. Just ran into a pole." Changbin says and gives a awkward chuckle. 

He gets up from his chair, "Umm excuse me, I need to use the restroom." 

Changbin walks away from the boys and rushes out the room. 

All three boys watching him curiously and cautiously. 

And that's when Chan felt the familiar tingling on his arm. He looks down and his eyes widen. 

"...Just ran into a pole."

But,,, Changbin just said that. He looks up towards the door where the boy rushed off too. 

He was his soulmate.   
——  
"Seriously?!" Jeongin and Felix exclaim. Chan told them about Changbin being his soulmate.

Chan rapidly nods. "The lie he said came onto my arm as soon as he left!"

Jeongin and Felix looked at each other and then back Chan. 

"Are you going to tell him?" They asked in unison. 

Chan nods again. "I mean I got to, right?" 

Both boys nod. 

"You finally found your soulmate!" Jeongin exclaims and hugs Chan. The elder laughing and patting his back. 

"I'll tell him at lunch tomorrow." Chan says after the younger boy pulled away.   
——  
Changbin lets out a hiss, the stinging on his cheek causing tears to form in his eyes. 

He quickly blinked them away, not wanting him to see them.

But unfortunately, he did. 

"Why are you crying?! Boys shouldn't cry!" 

Smack!

Changbin lets out a small yelp and brings a hand onto his cheek. It burned onto his hand. 

"I-I'm sorry.." Changbin whispers, using his other hand to wipe away the tears. 

"Get out of my sight! I can't bear to see your pathetic face anymore." The man grumbles and walks away from Changbin. 

The boy nods and gets up from the ground and rushes into his room. He locked the door and breakdown quietly. 

The silent sobs hurting his chest and lungs as he gasps for air. The tears burning his cheeks. 

He checks himself in a mirror and cries even more. There was no way he could hide any of these bruises. 

His right cheek was slightly swollen, purple and blue surrounding it. A small cut in the center of it, oozing out blood. 

His lips were chapped and a small cut on the corner of it. His left temple forming a new bruise after the old one had healed slightly. 

What lies will he say now?  
——  
Changbin wakes up early in the morning. Wanting to get ready and leave before his stepdad woke up. 

He dresses into his uniform. The attire all wrinkled. He pats it down, trying to fix it. 

He covers his cheek with a big bandaid. Fixing his hair to hide the other bruise. 

He felt his arm tingling and quickly looks down at it. His soulmate rarely ever lies. So it was exciting to see that his soulmate was still alive and well. 

"I'm fine. Just tired." 

Changbin furrowed his eyebrows. Were they okay?

Changbin looks away from his arm and to his clock. He needed to leave right away. 

He grabs his things and rushes out of his room and to the kitchen. Grabbing a piece of bread and the lunchbox his mom made him. 

He hardly ever sees his mom due to her schedule as a nurse. He wishes he can see her. 

He blinks away the tears and rushes out the door quietly and runs off to school.   
——  
"I'm nervous!" Chan exclaims as he fidgets in his seat. Jeongin and Felix were already there and trying to calm him down. 

"Dude, relax. You'll be fine. Just say. 'Hey, so I'm your soulmate.' Or something like that." Felix says. 

Jeongin just chuckles a bit and shakes his head. 

"Speak from your heart hyung." He says. 

Chan nods. Right, his heart. 

They all look over when they hear a chair scrapping next to them. 

What they didn't expect was to see Changbin all worn out and a bandaid on his face. 

"Hyung, what happened?!" Jeongin and Felix ask. 

Chan was too shocked to even say anything. 

Changbin didn't look at any of them. Simply opening his lunchbox and picking at his food. 

"Just got into a fight." He lied. 

Chan looks at his arm and watches the words tattoo his skin. 

"That's a lie." Chan mumbles but they all heard him. 

Changbin shot his head up and looked at him. Fear and anxiety filling them. 

"W-what?" He stutters out. Chan couldn't have possibly knew it was a lie. Unless,,,,

Chan shoots his arm up and shoves it onto Changbins line of view. Pointing at the lie that had appeared. 

"It's a lie! A lie!" Chan exclaims. 

Changbin swallows harshly. He suddenly can't breathe. His heart started to race so fast he thought it might explode. 

"I- what,,no...." Changbin couldn't form any sentences. At least one that would cover up his lie because that would just end up being another lie. 

"Changbin hyung. Tell us honestly. What happened?" Felix spoke carefully. 

Changbin shook his head. He couldn't comprehend what was happening. 

First, Chan was his soulmate. Second, he didn't know either to be happy or upset about it. 

"You wouldn't want me if I told you." Changbin whispers, tears breaking out. 

Pathetic. Changbin thought. He was pathetic. 

Chan calms down and places a hand on his shoulder. 

"I would alway want you. No matter what. Please let me help you." Chan's voice was so sweet. So caring and kind. 

Changbin looks at the other two boys. 

Felix giving him a small smile. Jeongin nodding and eyes reassuring him it was okay. 

He needed to tell someone. Maybe they could help. 

He took a deep breath and exhaled. He looks at them and started to speak. 

"My stepfather hits me at times." Changbin says. 

All boys eyes widen at the comment. 

What a terrible thing! No person should do such a thing to someone else. 

Chan quickly hugs Changbin. Holding him tightly, afraid to let him go. 

Changbin let out small sobs. Hiccuping up every now and then. 

Felix and Jeongin wiping away his tears. Telling him things would be okay. Forming plans for Changbin to stay somewhere safe. 

"What about your mom?" Jeongin asks. 

Chan pulls away and wipes his own tears away. 

"My mom works late at nights at the hospital. So I rarely ever see her. Let alone talk to her." Changbin answers, calming down. 

"Stay with me." Chan blurts out. He wanted, no, needed to help Changbin. No matter what it takes. 

"Wha- I couldn't possibly-" 

"My parents wouldn't mind. Especially since your my soulmate. Please. Stay with me." Chan says. 

Changbin thinks about it for a moment. It would be better. And his stepfather wouldn't even know he was gone. 

"Okay." He says with a small smile.   
——  
"Changbin! We're going to be late!" Chan yells from down the stairs. He smiles as he hears running footsteps and a soft "I'm coming." 

Changbin jumps the last three steps. His blazer flowing behind him as he jumps. Chan smiles and kiss him on the head. 

"Come on, we're going to be late!" Changbin says and rushes to the front door. 

It's been 2 months since Changbin started staying with Chan and his family. 

He hasn't been to his place since then. His mom knowing and thought it was best for him. (Don't @ me on this. I'm spacing.)

Chan's family was understanding and accepting of Changbin. Even more excited when they found out it was Chan's soulmate. 

"I love you." Changbin suddenly says as they were walking to school, hand in hand. 

Chan looks at him, surprised. Changbin hasn't said it since he started staying with him. 

This was a moment to remember. 

Chan squeezes his hand, causing Changbin to look at him. 

Chan smiles at him. A pretty dimpled smile. 

"I love you too."


	83. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

"Happy Anniversary!" Chan exclaims as Changbin enters their shared room. 

The younger slightly jumping at the shout. He relaxes as he sees it's only Chan. 

He giggles and looks around their room. The leader had made them a pillow fort. 

Blankets connecting from one bed frame to the other. 

"Where are Hyunjin and Felix supposed to sleep?" Changbin asks laughing a bit and examining the fort more. 

"It's taken care of. Do you like it?!" Chan asks a hopeful tone in his voice. 

Changbin looks up at him and smiles. "I love it!" 

Chan hugs the younger and kisses his head. "Great! Cause it's just getting started."

Chan told the rapper to change into more comfortable clothes and to enter the fort. The elder leaving the room to grab some items.

Changbin had changed and was sitting inside the fort. Looking around and seeing little Christmas lights lighting it up. And photos clipped onto them. 

He took a closer look and saw the photos were memories from the past year they've been together. 

Changbin couldn't help but smile at Chan and his efforts. 

"Alright! I got a 6 pack of cola, 3 different kinds of chips. Gummy Bears, original and sour. And for food, ramen. Which I left back in the kitchen. Be back!" Chan rushes out the fort and room after dropping the snacks. 

Changbin looks at the snacks in awe. They were all his favorite kind. Chan really did put in a lot of effort into this.

Chan comes back with a tray and two hot ramens on it. Changbin helps by grabbing it and Chan thanks him. 

He rushes out again and returns after a second or two, laptop in his hands. 

"Alright let's start!" Chan says as he opens the device. 

"What are we watching?" Changbin asks as he peers over. 

"Whatever you want!" Chan smiles. 

Changbin smiles back and hums. Thinking of a movie to watch. 

"Let's watch the first Harry Potter movie." 

Chan nods and pulls it up after a while. 

They were halfway through the long film. Both boys had finished their ramen and were eating the snacks. 

Changbin wondered as to why there weren't any of Chan's favorite snacks. It was also his anniversary. 

"Chan hyung, why aren't there any of your favorite snacks?" Changbin asks as he looks at the elder. 

Chan didn't look at him. Intrigued with the movie in front of them. 

"Cause you're my favorite snack." He says and pops a chip in his mouth. 

Changbin blushes at his words. 

"What?" He asks. 

Chan looks at him and his eyes were filled with love and a hint of lust. 

"You're my favorite snack." Chan repeats himself. 

Chan then moves the snacks and the opened cans of sodas to the side and leans over to Changbin. 

Their faces close. The movie playing the background softly. 

Changbin licks his lips softly and looks at Chan's own then back to his eyes. 

Chan leans in and kiss Changbin softly. 

It was rushed. It wasn't pushy. It was soft and gentle. A lot of love being poured into the kiss. 

They both tasted like ramen. A hint of sweetness from the candy. The cola soda lingering on their lips. 

They pull away. Soft heavy breathing being heard throughout the fort. 

Changbin wanted more. Needed more. 

He quickly moves onto Chan's lap and starts to kiss him softly again. Pushing his tongue in. 

Chan was a bit surprised by the sudden action. But kissed back. His tongue linking with the rappers. 

The kiss seemed rough. But it was soft. Their tongues lightly grazing each other. 

Chan gently lays Changbin down on the cushioned floor. Their lips still connected. 

They pull away again. A string of saliva still connecting them. 

They quickly get undressed. Shirts and pants off. Only in their boxers. 

Chan leans back down and starts to leave small butterfly kisses on Changbins cheeks and down his neck and chest. 

He kept whispering compliments to Changbin. Telling him how beautiful he is. How amazing he is. How much he meant to Chan. 

Changbin just kept watching as Chan kissed every part of him and reaching down to his lower region. 

Chan sees how hard the younger has become from all the soft touches. 

Changbin sits up a bit and sees Chan pull down his boxers. His dick springing up. 

Chan starts to give him a blowjob. Kissing and licking it. Leaving small bite marks on it. 

Everything was slow and gentle. Full of love and passion. It was sweet and nice. 

They wanted to make love instead of having rough sex 

Changbin moans quietly as he throws his head back. Chan's warm mouth doing wonders to his cock. 

Chan did his best to not go slow but not to fast either. 

Changbin soon cums into the leaders mouth. Letting out a loud hitched moan. Air being trapped in his throat. 

Chan pulls away and swallows the substance. Wiping his mouth with his arm and leaning back down to kiss Changbin. 

"I'm going to prep you okay?" Chan informs the younger. Changbin nodding. 

Chan had a bottle of lube hidden between the blankets. Pouring a generous amount on three of his fingers. 

He spreads Changbins legs open, using his clean hand and rubbing soothing circles on the youngers inner thighs. 

"Alright, putting one in." Chan says and slowly pushes his index finger in.

Changbin clenches around his finger, adjusting to the digit that was inside him. 

Chan pushes it in and out. Curling his finger inside and pushing in another one. 

Changbin swallows and lets out breathy moans. Chan's name slipping out of his lips. 

Soon three of Chan's fingers were deep inside the younger, pushing in and out, curling around and searching for Changbins sweet spot. 

The youngers dick was hard again and leaking. 

"Chan, I'm ready." Changbin whispers out after a while of the elder fingering him.

Chan nods and pulls out his fingers. Changbins hole clenching around air. 

Chan pulls down his briefs and strokes his cock with lube. 

He slips between the youngers legs and lines himself up. 

Changbin was laid back down in the ground. Hands by his sides. Clenched into fists as he awaits the slight pain that will be coming. 

Chan notices it and reaches down to his hands. Interlocking their fingers together and bringing them up and beside Changbins head. 

Chan gives them a light squeeze. Reassuring Changbin that he will be fine. That he will go slow and gentle. 

Changbin nods and Chan starts to push himself in. His tip entering slowly and being enveloped by the youngers tight heat. 

The leader lets out small groans, his head tilted down and eyes screwed shut. 

Changbin gives tight squeezes on Chan's hands. His eyes rolling back and closing. His mouth slightly open and letting out small moans. 

Chan was fully in. Changbin wrapping his legs loosely around Chan's waist. 

"Mo-move..." Changbin whispers. 

Chan nods and starts moving his hips. His hands still interlocked with Changbins. 

The pacing was slow. But they were nothing enjoying the bliss moment with one another. 

Chan groaning out Changbins name. Changbin moaning Chan's name. 

"G-go a b-bit f-faster." Changbin stutters out. Chan nods and removes one of his hands from Changbins and places it onto his hips. 

Having a firm grip on the younger and thrusting a bit more faster. The wet sounds and skin slapping filling the fort. 

The enclosed space becoming more heated. Causing both males to have sweat on them. 

"I love you." Chan whispers to Changbin as he kept his steady pace. 

"I l-love you too." Changbin moans out. 

Chan kisses Changbin again. Their lips in sync and tongues grazing one another. Tasting and savoring each other. 

Changbins moans muffled. Chan's groans as well. 

The leader pulls away and goes down to Changbins neck. Leaving small kisses. Licking gently and biting softly leaving beautiful marks on his perfect skin. 

Changbin whining and moaning as Chan does so. 

"You're perfect Chan hyung." Changbin says and runs his hands through the elders brown hair. 

"So perfect." Changbin continues. 

Chan's thrust start to become a bit sloppy. Changbin knowing that he was close. 

Changbin also noting he was on edge as well. 

Changbin takes in a shaky breath. And exhales as a moan slips out. 

"I need to cum.." Changbin whispers out. 

"Go ahead baby. Cum for me." Chan says as he soon releases inside the younger. 

Changbin lets out a moan as he feels himself get full by Chan's semen. His back arches as he cums all over his and Chan's chest. 

Chan pulls out and lets out a heavy sigh, laying down next to his boyfriend. 

Changbin turns to face Chan and cuddles close to him. 

The only thing that can be heard throughout the room, throughout the fort was the soft background of the movie still playing. Their heavy breathing becoming calm and steady. 

"Happy anniversary Changbin." Chan says as he holds the younger closer 

"And happy anniversary to you too Chan." Changbin says with a smile on his face.


	84. Enemies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content   
> ⚠️Underage drinking ⚠️

"Fuck off Bang." Changbin hisses out as the boy in front of him was gripping on the collar of his uniform shirt. 

Chan smirks and releases his hold on the boy but still keeping trap between the lockers and himself. 

"What do you want?" Changbin says and glares at the taller boy. 

"Hmm, a truce perhaps." Chan says. 

"A truce? You're kidding right?" Changbin scoffs out. This guy must be joking. 

"After what you pulled the other day?" Changbin asks. 

Chan looks away from the younger. Trying to recall what he did. 

Changbin trips on Chan's out stick leg. The boy stumbling onto the floor and then looking up at the older. Eyes throwing daggers at him. 

"Oops." Chan shrugs. Changbin rushes to his feet and throws a punch at Chan. The other stumbling and holding his jaw. 

"Oops." Changbin says and shrugs, walking away. 

Chan and Changbin have been enemies since the beginning of High School. But honestly there a tension between them. 

It started off as a silly game. In gym class, they were having their annual pacer test. The only people left were Chan and Changbin. 

Lungs on fire as they kept up with pace, running back and fourth the large court. 

Chan made it his priority to win this competition. And he did. And both him and the younger kept going with the nonsense competing. 

Getting into fights with one another. Or with other people. 

"Hmm yeah. But here I am asking for a truce. We can be good friends." Chan says. 

Changbin rolls his eyes. It was best to take the truce. Then this silly competing and fights will come to an end. 

And it doesn't mean he actually has to be friends with the guy. 

"Alright. Truce." Changbin says and extends a hand out. Chan quickly taking it and shaking it firmly. 

Both boys felt a spark going through them. 

Weird. They thought. 

They brushed it off and Chan let the other boy leave. 

Lunch rolls around and Changbin was sitting alone at a lunch table. Minding his own business. 

Until Chan appeared in front of him. Taking a seat and starting to eat his lunch. 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Changbin asks a bit annoyed. 

"Oh Binnie. We're friends. And friends sit together at lunch." Chan answers and takes a sip of apple juice. 

He was really serious about this friend thing.

Changbin sighs. "Whatever."

They both eat their lunches. Finding themselves conversing with one another. 

"Chan hyung! Changbin hyung?" Felix says looking at the two enjoying themselves. 

"Oi Felix. What's up?" Chan asks ignoring the weird look the younger was giving them. 

"Oh uh. I was just here to invite you guys to my party tomorrow night. It's starts at 7. Be there or be square." Felix says and makes a square shape out of his fingers. 

Both boys chuckle and nod. Letting the boy know they were going to be there. 

"I'll see you tomorrow night then." Chan says, getting up and ready to leave for the next class. 

Changbin simply nods and waves at him. 

Tomorrow night was going to change their lives.   
——  
"Have fun!" Changbins parents yell out as he closes the front door. 

It was currently 6:30 and it'll take 15 minutes to get to Felix house. He thought it might be best to be there early and to at least help out. 

"My, I didn't expect to see you here." Changbin looks behind him and sees Chan. 

"We're going to the same party." Changbin points out. 

"I just meant seeing you heading over so early." Chan explains. 

Changbin nods and they walk over to the boys house. Surprisingly the house was already blasting music and some people were entering in. 

"Guess we weren't the only ones coming early." Changbin spoke. 

Chan nods and drags Changbin by the wrist and into the house. 

They greeted Felix and he told them were the drinks were and what not. 

Chan offering to grab a beer for Changbin. The younger agreeing. 

The party was going well. More people joining in and drinking. Chattering over the loud blasting music. 

Both Chan and Changbin were lightly buzzed. Drinking beer after beer. 

"Let's dance!" Chan yells over the music. Changbin nods and follow Chan to the dance floor. 

The song playing was fast paced and catchy. People close to one another. Grinding or twerking on each other. 

Changbin started to do the same onto Chan. His back facing the elder and moving his body smoothly. His ass rubbing against Chan's crotch. 

The elder gripping Changbins hips and pushing himself into him. 

He felt himself getting harder and he knows that Changbin knows. But the younger didn't make any move to push him away. 

Instead just going with it. He himself was growing hard. 

Fuck. He needed to take care of it. 

"Let's go upstairs!" Changbin yells and drags Chan up the stairs and into a empty room.

It maybe the alcohol taking over his body and mind. But he really wanted Chan to fuck him. 

So he pushed the older down on the bed and sitting on his lower abdomen. 

Chan's eyes widen a bit from the sudden action but smirks at the younger. Placing his hands on the small dip of the youngers back. 

Changbin starts to get some friction on his lower region. Moaning at the feeling. 

Chan watching him grind on him. 

Changbin leans down and starts to kiss Chan. Pushing his tongue in and fighting for dominance. Chan winning. 

They pull away and start to undress one another. 

Switching positions. Changbin on the bed and Chan hovering over him.

Changbin had this sensual look and it made Chan lose all control. 

He quickly takes off both their briefs and lines himself up. 

Not even bothering to prep the boy. Chan probably thinks that Changbin would just beg to have his cock in him already. 

Chan pushes his tip in and Changbin hisses out in pain. His lower back feeling the pain. 

"Could've at least prepped me, asshole." Changbin says. Eyes glaring at Chan. 

"The only asshole I see here is yours." Chan retorts back and pushes himself deeper. 

Changbin groaning in both pain and pleasure. 

Chan bit his tongue. Not letting out any noise as he watches Changbin squirm underneath him. 

"I've always imagined you all squirming as you take my cock." Chan admits, fully in and waiting. 

Changbin nods, signaling he was okay and the other can move. 

"Yeah? Well I always imagined your dick a bit bigger." Changbin whispers, eyes half lidded and a smirk on his face as he watches Chan's reaction. 

The smirk was soon faded and replaced with a gasp mixed moan as Chan roughly thrust in and out of the younger. 

"Seems like my cock makes you full." Chan laughs out and continues moving his hips. 

Changbin couldn't say anything. Moans and whines slipping out instead. 

Chan's thrust becoming harder and faster. The headboard hitting the wall. 

"Fuck Chan~" Changbin moans out and places his hands on Chan's shoulders, giving scratch marks on it. 

Chan hisses as the nail marks dig into his skin. Knowing they'll be left there for who knows how long. 

Changbin places a hand on Chan's cheek and bring their lips together. Moving sloppy and moans and groans being muffled by one another. 

Chan's right hand going down and lifting Changbins leg up and over his shoulder. Pushing in a different angle. 

Changbins legs were shaking. His breathing ragged. He couldn't see straight as Chan kept thrusting into him. 

Chan also couldn't see straight. At times closing his eyes but wanting to see Changbins reactions. 

His thrust soon becomes sloppy. He was on edge and ready to release. 

Changbin on the same boat. But he came without any warning. 

Chan quickly pulls out and cums on Changbins chest. 

The elder laying down next to Changbin. Both trying to catch their breaths. 

"Well that was amazing." Chan whispers out. Changbin nodding beside him. 

"I thought it was the alcohol that made me do this. But I think it was because I do like you." Changbin admits. 

Chan chuckles out. "Same here. That's why I called the truce." 

Changbin just giggles and moves closer to Chan. Cuddling into his chest. 

Yeah, enemies to fucking each other. The party really changed their lives.


	85. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature content

"Why?" Hyunjin asks as the members look at Changbin. 

The rapper had came out of his room wearing a black skirt. The clothing reaching to his mid thighs. Showing off his pretty legs. 

Chan swallows at the sight. 

Changbin shrugs and smiles up at them. 

"I don't know. Just felt like it. Do you guys like it?" Changbin asks grabbing the edges of it and lifting it up slightly. 

"Yes." Some members say. 

"You look cute hyung!" Jeongin says. 

Changbin thanks them. Loving the attention and praise. 

Chan didn't say anything. Just checking the rapper out. 

"Hyung? Don't you like it?" Changbin asks, twirling around and the skirt flowing up, showing more of his thighs. 

"Yes I do. It's nice, Binnie." Chan says and blushes a bit. 

The members mentally giggling at their leader. 

Changbin smiling and having an evil plan set in mind.   
——  
"Chan hyung! I need help!" Changbin yells from his room, preparing himself. 

He can hear footsteps coming in his direction and he quickly bends down on the floor, pretending to be searching for something underneath his bed. 

"What do-" Chan's voice was cut off and a sharp intake of breathe was heard. Changbin giggling to himself as he heard. 

He sits up, legs on either side of him and skirt around him. 

Chan swallows and it can be heard. 

Changbin puts on his best innocent face. Lips slightly pouting and eyes shining with a slight lust. 

"I can't reach this pen. Can you get it for me?" Changbin asks and goes back to trying to reach for the object. Ass up in the air. 

Chan rushes to the rapper and quickly reaches the pen. Handing it to Changbin, a blush evident on his face. 

"Thanks hyung!" 

Chan just nods and quickly rushes out the room. 

"You're such a tease." Changbin looks behind him and sees Jisung on the top bunk. 

"You saw that?" 

Jisung nods. "You're only going to push him to his limit." 

Changbin smirks. "Maybe I want to."   
——  
The whole day Changbin had been teasing Chan. Dropping things and bending over in front of him. 

"Accidentally" falling onto his lap and rubbing his ass on Chan's crotch. 

Sitting on Minhos and Hyunjins lap and playing with their hair as they place their hands on his lower back. 

Felix and him pretending to wrestle and Felix ending up on top of him, the skirt riding up his thighs, showing more of his skin. 

And Chan was close to breaking. Not only was he using the members to tease him. But the fact that he was teasing HIM. CHAN. HE WAS TEASING CHAN!

"I need to talk to you. Now." Chan growls out. Changbin looks at him from Hyunjins lap and nods. 

As soon as the two left, the other members broke out in laughter. 

Chan close the door and turns to face Changbin. The rapper playing with the hem of his skirt. 

Face innocent and wondering as to why Chan wanted to talk. 

"What's wrong hyung? You look upset." Changbin says and sits on the leaders bed.

Chan walks up to him and grabs the youngers chin harshly. Without any word, the leader started to kiss Changbin. 

Tongue pushing it's way in and exploring the wet hot cavern. 

Changbin moaned into the kiss. Running his hands through Chan's hair.

The leader pushing Changbin down onto the bed. Him hovering over and running his hand down the youngers smooth legs and up his skirt. 

Rubbing the youngers crotch, feeling the bulge get harder. 

"You're gonna fucking tease me and think you can get away with it? Fuck no." Chan growls out against Changbins swollen lips. 

Changbin gives a small whimper at Chan's sudden tone. How his eyes were dark and filled with lust. 

"Turn around." Chan instructs and starts to unzip his pants. 

Changbin does as he's told. Ass towards Chan, bent over the bed. Elbows supporting himself. 

Chan grips Changbins hips and lifts the skirt up. Moving the underlining and briefs to the side and rubbing his tip against the hole. 

Changbin bites on his bottom lip, holding back a moan. 

Chan then starts to push himself in. Groaning as his cock was being engulfed by the tight heat. 

Changbins legs buck a bit from the feeling. And gives out little moans. 

"Teasing me and using the other members as well. What a dirty slut." Chan groans out and starts to move his hips. 

Changbins face was buried into the mattress. Moaning slight apologies and Chan's name.

Chan kept thrusting into him. Watching as Changbins body trembles underneath him. 

How the skirt flows with each thrust. 

"And wearing a skirt? In front of everyone?" Chan asks as he kept going. 

Changbins back slight arches. His face coming up for air and letting out loud moans. 

They know that the members can hear them. But they didn't care. 

"I just wanted to tease you." Changbin manages to say. 

Chan's hold tightens a bit. 

He switched their positions. Chan sitting on the bed, Changbins back on him. Dick still inside. 

"Yeah? Well, it worked. Now bounce." Chan says. 

Changbin nods slightly and moves up and down. Using Chan's thighs as support. 

Chan groans as Changbins pace was fast. He knew the younger wanted him to come first. 

But that wasn't going to happen. He snakes his hand underneath the front Changbins skirt. Grabbing his leaking dick and pumping it at the same rate Changbin was going. 

"Wa-wait! I'm gonna c-cum!" Changbin whimpers out feeling himself close. 

Chan places his thumb on the tip. Making Changbin hold himself. 

"Not yet." Chan says. 

Changbin leans back, resting on Chan's chest. His pace slowing down. 

Chan pumps him again. 

"Don't slow down." Chan says against the skin of Changbins neck. He gave small kisses and licks. Biting softly and leaving marks. 

Changbin listens to him and picks up the pace. 

He need to releases so badly. So he did his best to make Chan cum first. 

He would clench around Chan's cock. Hearing the elder groan. 

Changbin leans forward again and keeps bouncing. Lifting up his skirt a bit so Chan can watch how well he takes him. 

It seemed to have work because he felt himself getting filled with Chan's substance. Chan's thumb left the silt of Changbins dick. 

The younger releasing a big load inside his briefs and skirt. The clothing getting dirty and sticky. 

Changbin gets up from Chan's lap and looks down at himself. He sees the white substance dripping down his legs. 

"My skirt is all dirty." Changbin whines out and starts to take it off. 

"That's your fault for teasing me all day." Chan retorts back. 

And Changbin couldn't blame him there. 

Now he knows, don't tease Chan or he'll make you hold back before cumming.


	86. Thighs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Warm. That's what he felt. Comfy and safe. In the arms of his leader. 

Changbin smiles in content as he continues to scroll through his phone. Chan was fast asleep behind him. Arms wrapped around him.

They were cuddling on the leaders bed. Enjoying the nice summer day in each other's arms. 

They were spooning. In the same position for who knows how long. 

Changbin shifts in Chan's arms. Turning around to face him. Phone being placed between them. 

Changbin looks at Chan's sleeping face. The soft features making him look pretty. 

His eyelashes gently touching his upper cheeks. Eyebrows relaxed. No furrow ness due to stress or confusion. 

His lips soft and pink, a small opening as he breathes in and out. 

Changbin lightly touches his cheeks. Running his fingers along the smooth skin. He quickly retracts it as Chan starts to shift. 

Luckily he was still asleep. So Changbin continues his action. His delicate fingers going from his cheek down to his chin. 

Reaching his neck and collarbones. His other hand sliding underneath Chan's shirt. The elders skin growing goosebumps from the touch. 

Chan lets out a low deep hum and moves his hands up, laying them next to his head. 

Changbin swallows a bit as he can see and feel Chan's toned stomach. 

He felt himself get a bit hard. He scoots a bit closer to Chan. His lower region pressing against Chan's thigh. 

Changbin bites his lower lip and starts to move his hips. Swallowing back a moan as he gets friction. Chan's leg, the one Changbin was grinding on, pushes upwards, pressing onto the youngers bulge. 

"Ngh~" Changbin lets the sound slip out. 

He suddenly felt hands on his hips. He looks up and sees Chan's tired eyes looking at him. 

He blushes as he has been caught. But Chan doesn't seem upset to have been woken up. 

Instead, he helps guides Changbins hips. The clothed bulge rubbing on his thigh. 

Changbin covers his mouth to muffle the moans as he watches the scene. 

Chan lets out low tired groans every now and then. 

Chan then slips his hand into the waist band of Changbins sweats and pulls out his dick. 

The member leaking from the earlier action.

Chan then lowers his own sweats. His own cock hard and leaking a bit. 

He places Changbins dick between his thighs. Changbin just watching. 

"Move your hips like this." Chan informs the younger. His voice deep from his sleep. 

He guides Changbins hips, the youngers dick moving in and out of Chan's thighs. 

Chan lets go of Changbins hips and just watches the younger through half lidded eyes. 

Changbins face was red and eyes watching his own dick going in and out. 

Chan notices the younger picking up the pace. But it was sloppy and bad. 

"Like this, just move your hips." Chan explains. He moves the youngers hips again. The pace faster then before. 

"Ahh Chan~" Changbin moans softly as he places his hands onto Chan's chest. 

Chan's hands still on the youngers waist picking up more of the pace. His thighs getting wet and sticky from Changbins precum. 

"You're doing good baby." Chan praises as he continues to help Changbins hips. 

Changbin panting and lightly gripping onto Chan's shirt. Enjoying the feeling he was receiving. 

Chan was practically doing all the work for him. But the elder didn't mind. 

As long as he gets to see and hear Changbins satisfied moans, it's enough for him. 

"Are you almost close?" Chan asks as he keeps guiding Changbins hips. 

The younger nods. Moans slipping out. 

Chan squeezes his thighs together. Changbins dick getting clenched around them. 

And it was enough for the younger to release all over Chan's legs. 

Chan also cumming from the sight of the younger. 

Changbin was panting and felt hot all over. That was the best feeling he ever had. 

Chan cleans himself up and pulls his sweats back up. Changbin doing the same. 

The leader wraps his arms around Changbin and snuggled closer to him. Falling back asleep without another word. 

Changbin felt tired as well after their actions. Falling asleep.


	87. Cockwarming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Chan rubs his face harshly. He was having a total writers block and about to have a meltdown. 

Jisung looks over at his leader and taps him. Chan looking at him. 

"You okay?" He asks, face showing concern. 

Chan shakes his head. He felt tears coming up and blurring his vision. 

Jisung was quick and hugs the leader. Whispering comforting words. 

"Did you need something or someone? I can go get them for you." Jisung asks as he pulls away. 

Chan nods. There was only one person who can help him at a time like this. 

"Changbin. I need him here." Chan answers. 

Jisung nods and pulls out his phone. Quickly calling the younger. 

"I'll be back with him. Just wait here." Jisung says as he leaves Chan alone in the studio. 

Chan sits back in his chair. Tugging at his hair. He hated moments like these. 

Moments where he can't find the flow in his work. Having writers block with lyrics or beats. 

Chan bounces his leg up and down. Fiddling with his fingers. Twisting them, hearing them pop and crack. 

It felt like forever but it was only 10 minutes. But Jisung and Changbin finally arrive at the studio. 

"Chan hyung? Are you alright?" Changbin asks as soon as he enters the studio. 

Chan quickly stands up and hugs the younger. Holding him tightly. 

"I'll leave you guys alone." They hear Jisung say and leave the studio. 

"What can I do to help?" Changbin asks as they sit down on the chairs. 

"Just stay here, next to me while I work." Chan says. 

He seemed to have calm down a bit. But his leg was still bouncing. 

Changbin smiles softly and nods. 

Chan continues his work. Getting pass the blockage he had. But he was still on edge about his work. 

Changbin notices this and comes up with a crazy idea. 

"How about I cockwarm you?" Changbin asks and slightly smirks at Chan's reaction. 

The leaders face turned a bright red. His eyes wide as he was still staring at the computer screen in front of him. 

"O-okay. That m-might h-help." Chan says shyly. The blush never leaving his face, reaching up to the tip of his ears. 

Changbin gets up and takes off his pants and briefs. Undoing Chan's own and pulling out his dick. 

Chan not once made eye contact with Changbin as he does this. He was to shy to look at him. 

Changbin places himself on Chan's lap and lines the tip to his hole. Soon going down and taking all of Chan. 

Changbin letting out small moans close to Chan's ear. Chan's face was hot as he hears these noises. 

It was a whole new experience for him. 

Changbin takes all of Chan and adjusts himself better. Changbin can feel Chan's fast beating heart. He was worried that it will explode at one point. 

"Are you okay? Your heart is beating really fast." Changbin points out, placing his small hand on Chan's chest. 

The elder nods rapidly. Eyes still not meeting the youngers. 

Changbin just nods and rests his head on Chan's shoulder. 

Chan's body couldn't move. His body was on fire. His cock hot and wet from Changbins hole. The younger sometimes clenching. 

Chan bit his bottom lip to hold in his groans. Maybe this wasn't a good helpful idea. 

But he wasn't going to tell the younger that. 

So he scoot his chair back close to his desk and started to work again. 

Changbin sometimes shifting and letting out small noises. Chan freezing up every time. 

In the end, Chan managed to get through his work. Able to get through all the difficulties and it was all smooth sailing. 

Changbin noticing this, decided it would be fun to tease him. So he started moving his hips. 

The feeling of Chan's cock grazing against his spot caused him to moan into Chan's ear. Hands snaking up and wrapping them around Chan's neck. 

Chan groaned softly, the feeling was amazing. 

He places his hands on Changbins hips and started to thrust up a bit. Shyly doing so. 

"It's okay to thrust harder." Changbin says wanting Chan to be confident about his movements. 

Chan nods and moves his hips upwards, a bit harder then the last one. 

Changbin lets out a louder moan as Chan hits his sweet spot. Holding onto Chan a bit tighter. 

"Like that?" Chan asks. His voice was so soft and shy. As if he was afraid to make a wrong move. 

Changbin looks Chan in the eyes. Giving him a sweet smile and a small peck on the lips. 

"Exactly like that." Changbin says. 

Chan nods, giving a smile back.

Changbin starts to bounce up and down. Chan meeting with his bounces, causing Changbin to moan. 

"You're so big Chan..you make me feel so full." Changbin moans as he keeps his movements. 

Chan felt shy with the compliment. He never heard such things before. It was all new to him. 

"Thank you." Chan says, a hint of unsure was in his tone. 

Changbin noticing this, giggles a bit. "You're welcome." 

The rapper continues his bouncing. Clenching around Chan's cock with each bounce. 

Chan moaning softly. Gripping onto the youngers hips. He tried to keep his own thrust in match with Changbins but the feeling the younger was giving him was amazing. 

"I'm sorry." Chan groans out. 

"For?" Changbin asks, slowing his bouncing. 

"Not giving you any satisfaction." Chan answers. 

Changbin shakes his head and picks up his pace again. 

"You are. By just filling me up and letting me do this." Changbin says and kisses Chan. 

The leader kissing back softly and shyly. 

Chan was much different then how he behaved on stage. 

And Changbin loved that he was the only that can see his leader like this. All shy and embarrassed. 

"Are you close?" Changbin asks as he can feel his legs about to give out from all the bouncing. 

Chan nods. "Just another minute." 

Changbin made it his goal to make Chan cum. Even with his legs and thighs burning from everything, he held out for Chan's pleasure. 

"Fuck,,Changbin.." Chan groans out loudly as he fills Changbin with his cum. 

Changbin moans out Chan's name and releases all over their shirts. 

"Shit. Sorry." Changbin whispers out as he reaches over to grab some Kleenex behind him. 

Chan just shakes his head and lets the younger clean up his mess. 

"Feeling better?" Changbin asks as he tries to get up from Chan's lap. His legs feeling like jelly. 

Chan helps out and places him on the couch. 

"Yes. Much more better now. Thank you." Chan says and starts to clean Changbins lower region. 

"Even with the teasing and sex at the end?" Changbin giggles out. 

Chan blushes and nods slightly. 

"Yes, even that." He says and looks Changbin in the eyes. 

The shyness still there. But it was cute. 

"Well, if you have any trouble again, I'm always here." Changbin says and dresses up again. 

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind." 

And Chan did. Because at least 2-3 times a week, he will have Changbin over to help him.


	88. Apocalypse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A zombie apocalypse happens and only 2 survivors. What happens when they find one another? 
> 
> ⚠️blood, stabbing, shooting, gun mentions⚠️

He held his breath as the disgusting terrible smell wafted the air. The smell of death and bodies rotting. 

Chan couldn't bare the smell anymore. He hated it. Even more knowing he was probably the only person left on earth. 

He walks pass the dead bodies that were once human. Their guts all over the street. His knife in one hand, being cautious about his surroundings. 

He heard a low growl behind him and he quickly turns around. Nothing was there. 

Chan picked up his pace and rushed out of the street. He needed to head back to his safe place. 

Night was about appear. And he couldn't stay out here. 

He rushes up the stairs of the apartment. And unlocks the front door. Quickly closing it behind him and barricading the door. 

He sighs as he sits in the floor. Placing his knife beside him. He takes off his dirty boots and lays down on the ground. 

Feeling tired. He just wanted to sleep. 

But his stomach growled and he needed to eat something. 

He gets up and goes into the small kitchen. The only thing lighting it up was a candle. 

He grabs a can of corn and opens it. Not bothering to reheat it up. Eating it straight out of the can. 

He jumped up a bit as he heard banging coming from his door. The low growls emerging from the place. 

He blows the candle out and stays quiet. Carefully moving to grab his knife. 

He reaches the weapon and scoots back. The growls and groans moving away and onto the next door. 

Chan lets out a sigh of relief. He honestly didn't have the energy to deal with the zombies. 

He finishes his corn and gets ready for bed. He sets up the blankets and sleeping bag on the floor and changes out of his clothes. 

He needed to wake up early to find more food. And maybe, hopefully someone else. 

Chan gets into the blankets and sighs as his body gets warmed up. 

Sleep soon taking over.   
——  
Tired. Legs weak and wobbly. Body covered in blood that wasn't his. 

He pushed himself to keep running. He need to survive. 

He trips on his feet and groans as he lands on the dirt. 

He quickly rushes back to his feet but the zombies behind him had grabbed his backpack. 

He could just drop it. But he needed it. It had everything he needed to survive. 

He was able to count 5 around him. He slips out his bag and starts stabbing the dead. 

Groaning as he swings his knife into the skulls. The body slumping down. 

Changbin groans as he can't retrieve his knife from the skull. Cursing as he pulls with all his strength but nothing. 

He feels hands grabbing onto him and his heart picked up. 

He reaches into his boot and pulls out a small revolver, quickly cocking it and shooting the zombies head. 

The blood and brains splattering al over his face. Ears ringing as he shot in close range. 

He shoots the other three. The bodies hitting the ground with a thud. 

Changbin was breathing heavily. That was the most terrifying thing to experience.

He wipes away the blood and brains and picks up his things. 

The knife still stuck in the skull. He places one foot on the head and pulls the knife out. 

Stumbling a bit from the force he used. He cleans the knife in his pants and places it back in the knife holder. 

He was tired. Of running. He couldn't live like this forever. He was alone. 

Changbin ran from his spot where he shot the zombies. If there were any other zombies around they would definitely come where the shots were heard. 

He hits a small town. The moonlight shining the buildings. He looks through the dusty windows, wondering if one of them will be safe. 

He grabs his ICR-1 and makes sure to have ammo. He opens the store and has his gun up and ready. 

He scans the area. Making noise to draw out the zombies. None. 

He checked the back, nothing. The store was clear if the dead. 

It was also a plus because there was a lot of food for him. 

He secures the area and starts to eat the food. Chugging the water bottles. 

Feeling hydrated and better. 

He needed to sleep and leave the place early in the morning. 

He unrolls the sleeping bag he had and gets in. Sleep invading him. 

Worry on his mind.   
——  
Chan jumps up from the nightmare he had. Sweat covering his forehead. 

The same dream over and over again. Him being torn apart by zombies. Watching them eat his guts and his blood shooting everywhere. 

His screams piercing his own ears. Throat aching and sore as he cries for help. Tears blurring his vision. 

Chan runs a hand through his damp hair. He needed to shower. 

Luckily the apartment he lived in had running water. Which was why it was his safe place. 

He gets up and grabs some clothes. Rushing to the bathroom and taking a shower. 

His thoughts always going back to his nightmare. 

He brushes it off and finishes cleaning himself. 

He dresses and eats another can of corn. The only thing he had at the moment. 

He needed to search for food and more weapons. He packs his knife and gun. Making sure it had enough ammo.

He ties up his boots and slings his backpack onto his back and gun over his shoulder. Knife in its holder that was on his belt. 

He opens the door carefully and looks around. Hallway clear. He closes and locks the door. Going down the stairs. Clear.

There was a small town with stores a few minutes away where Chan was. 

He practically jogs to the place, looking around for zombies. None in sight. Which was weird. 

The sun was rising. The air cold and brisk. His small breathes showing up in the air. 

His cheeks becoming pink and cold. Nose runny and cold. 

He slows his jogging as he sees the town up ahead. He decides to walk the rest of the way. 

He reaches the town and starts looking around in the windows and searching the stores. There wasn't anything or anyone. 

Just dead zombies on the floor. Shelves practically empty. 

He continues his search. Reaching the last store. It seemed someone had recently been there. Judging by the handprints in the dusty windows. 

Chan felt some hope that he wasn't alone in this cruel world. 

He enters the store. Peeking around the place. He doesn't see anything or anybody. 

He goes in fully and looks around still. The shelves were full of canned foods and other supplies. 

Chan was about to pack the things until he heard some footsteps. 

He grabs his knife and turns around. Looking over the shelves. 

"Hello?" He spoke out. 

Silence. The footsteps had stopped. 

"Hello? Is someone there?" Chan asks. 

"...yes." A soft voice spoke. 

It was a male judging by the tone. 

"Can you come out?" Chan asks. 

The person doesn't say anything. But Chan can hear the footsteps coming towards him. 

Chan puts the knife away as he sees the male in view. 

The male was shorter then him by a couple inches. Hair black and ruffled up. Clothes dirty with sweat and blood. Along with his face. 

"I'm Chan. And you are?" 

The boy shifts on one foot to the other. 

"Changbin." He says. 

Chan nods and smiles at him. 

"Are you by yourself?" 

Changbin nods and looks at Chan. 

His eyes were a pretty brown. The slight sunlight hitting them. 

Changbin looks at Chan. Scanning him up and down. He had dark brown hair that seemed to have been clean. His pale skin was also clean along with his clothes. 

"How are you so clean?" Changbin asks. 

Chan looks at himself and chuckles a bit. 

"I have running water at the apartment I'm staying at." 

Changbins eyes widen. This person had running water. 

Chan notices this and decides to invite the person. 

"Come with me. We can stay together." 

Changbin took a minute to think about it. But nods. 

Chan smiles and they pack as much food and water as they can. 

Then they leave the place and to the apartments. 

Chan made conversation along the way. 

"So how old are you?" 

"19. You?" 

"21. How long have you been out here?" 

"Since it started. So about a year." Changbin whispers out. 

Chan nods. 

"What about you?" Changbin asks. 

"About the same. I used to wonder around and stay in only place for a week." Chan answers. 

Changbin just hums in response.

They reach Chan's apartment. Only killing two wondering zombies as they go up the stairs. 

Chan lets Changbin enter first and then him. Closing the door behind him and locking it. 

Changbin looks around the place. Blankets folded and tucked away in a corner where the living room would be. 

Opened empty cans around the place. Clothes in one corner, Changbin guessing it was dirty clothes. 

"I'm sorry about the mess." Chan says as he starts picking up the cans. 

"It's okay." Changbin says and places his things down. 

"You must be wanting a shower. Come, I'll show you." Chan says and leads them to the bathroom. 

Changbin sees the bathroom was cleaner then the living room and kitchen. The sink counter was still white and clean. Along with the mirror. 

Chan shows him how the shower works. Changbin nodding in understanding. 

"I'll grab you a new set of clothes. Feel free to take your time." Chan says with a smile. 

Changbin loved that smile now. It made him feel safe and warm. Like everything that was happening outside was all gone and a dream. 

Chan leaves Changbin alone in the shower and goes to a room to find some clothes for the younger.

Most of the clothes were big for Changbin. But it was all Chan had at the moment. 

He knocks on the bathroom door. The shower running loudly. 

"Yeah?" Changbin calls out. 

"I have your clothes. I'll leave them out here for you." Chan replies. 

"Okay! Thanks!" Changbin answers. 

Chan places the clothes on the carpeted floor and leaves to prepare a light lunch for them. 

It was different having someone around. Chan liked it however. 

Changbin seems sweet and kind. A warm glow that radiates off of him. Even though Chan hasn't seen the younger smile, he knows it will be the prettiest smile ever. 

"Where should I put this?" Chan looks up and sees the younger standing in the hallway that connects the kitchen to the rooms, holding a pile of his dirty clothes. 

Chan points to the corner where all his clothes were. 

"I'll wash them tomorrow." Chan informs going back to making lunch. 

Changbin nods and places the clothes in the pile. He sits on the floor near the blankets. Leaning back on the wall. 

The clothes he had on seemed to have already been worn by Chan. The smell was nice. Lavender mixed with vanilla. 

Changbin had smelled it from Chan when he passed by him in order to enter the apartment. 

It soothed him. Made him feel better. 

He wrapped his arms around his knees, brining them closer to his chest. It felt like Chan was hugging him. 

He shakes his head softly. He just met the guy. He shouldn't think like that. 

"Here you go." Changbin looks up and sees a plate with a sandwich on it. 

He grabs it, thanking the male. 

Staying together was going to be good.   
——  
Years have passed and the zombie population was still at large. 

Chan and Changbin stayed together through it all. Having difficulties along the way. 

Both growing feelings for one another. Confessing and getting together. 

Chan's nightmare has decreased. Rarely getting them nowadays. 

"You're cold." Chan hears Changbin mumble. 

"Sorry." Chan chuckles out and cuddles himself closer to the younger. 

Changbin hums and turns around in Chan's arm. Looking up to him. 

Chan smiles and kisses the younger on the lips. 

"Maybe there was something good that came out of this." Chan says. 

Changbin smiles. The prettiest smile that Chan had ever seen. 

"Yeah. There was."


	89. Vibrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

"No!" Changbin shouts. Chan shushes him quietly. 

"Shh! Everyone will hear you!" Chan whisper yells. 

Changbin finishes getting ready for the day. Stray Kids are having a fansign. Everyone excited for the day. 

Expect Changbin at the moment. At the moment his leader/boyfriend was trying to convince him to wear a vibrator.

"You lost the bet. So now you have to." Chan says and hands the small item onto Changbins hands. 

The rapper looks at the vibrator. It was a light blue colored. The top rounded and smooth. The thickness of it was enough to make him full. Almost like Chan's cock. 

Changbin nibbles on his lip. 

"I don't like this idea. Fans will notice that I'm moving too much." Changbin points out. 

Chan chuckles. "It'll be fine. Plus it'll be fun for me to watch you." 

Changbin hated this idea.   
——  
Stray Kids do their signature greeting and wave to the crowd. 

"Welcome Stays! We hope you will have fun and enjoy your time here with us! Let's get started!" Chan spoke into the mic. 

Their fans cheering and clapping. 

The members all took their seats. The line going from; Chan, Changbin, Hyunjin, Felix, Jeongin, Jisung, Minho and Seungmin. 

Chan turned on the vibrator from underneath the table. Changbin jumping a bit from the surprise. His cheeks becoming pink and he coughed, trying to conceal his moan. 

Chan chuckles to himself and the rapper glares at him. 

He wanted to smack Chan upside the head. He hated this so much. 

The fan sign was going well. The members smiling and interacting with Stays. Receiving cute gifts from almost everyone. 

It was until the 20th Stay. The fan moving from Chan to Changbin. Smiling brightly at the rapper. 

"Ah you're much cuter up close!" The fan gushes. 

Changbin blushes a bit at the comment. 

"Thank you." He says. He suddenly jumps up, startled by the increasing vibration that was happening inside him. 

He coughs a bit. Moving to the side to do so and discreetly giving Chan a death glare. The leader having a smirk as he feels the glare of the younger. 

"A-are you okay?!" The fan asks. Her voice was laced with concern and worry for the idol. 

Changbin clears his throat. Blush evading his face. 

"I'm fine. I'm very sorry for that." Changbin apologies. 

The girl shakes her head and smiles at him again. "It's fine. I hope you're staying healthy and well." 

Changbin thanks her. Telling her that he is resting and eating well. 

The vibration that was going inside of him felt loud. He was afraid that the fans will be able to hear it and know what it is. 

He shifts a lot in his seat. Moving side to side. Making it worse as the object causes him more pleasure. 

He needed to tell Chan to stop it. That he rather do it at home then in public like this. 

He moves closer to Chan. Lips close to the leaders ear. 

"Ch-Chan... please stop." He whispers. Hand cover his lips from everyone watching them. 

Chan shifts in his seat, leaning in and towards Changbins own ear. 

"Hmmm,,,, no." He chuckles out. His breath was hot and sent shivers down Changbins spine. 

He felt himself hard and wet. Leaking through his boxers from all of this. 

Changbin leans back in. "Please,,,ahh Chan~,,," 

The moan was involuntarily. Chan had increased the device again. 

Changbin closes his legs together. Knees touching one another. Hands clenching into fist that rest on his thighs. Head looking down and biting his lip as hard as possible. 

Chan just gives a deep chuckle and continues on with the event. Ignoring his own growing dick. 

Changbin needed to take this out. But he couldn't. He had to suffer and push through this.

Chan, on the other hand, was enjoying the show. Watching the younger shift in his seat. His coughs to conceal his moans. 

His face pink and a light sweat forming on his forehead. 

Chan just wanted to wreck him right then and there. In front of everyone. But he had to hold himself back. 

"Hyung, are you alright?" Hyunjin whispers to Changbin. Chan listening in. 

Changbin nods. Not really looking at Hyunjin. 

The dancer seemed a bit concern but decided to ask later. 

"My, I really want to make a mess out of you." Chan whispers to Changbin. 

The rapper blushes more and looks away and up to the crowd. 

He then grabs a microphone and starts to speak. 

"You guys want to know what Chan hyung just told me?" Changbin asks. 

All of Stays saying yes and listening in. 

Chan became a bit panicked but knows the younger wouldn't dare say anything about what he just said. 

"He said that today is the best day because he got to meet all of you!" Changbin giggles out. Looking at Chan's relaxed expression. 

Chan's heart calmed down. 

"If you excuse me, I need to use the restroom." Changbin says as he turns the mic off and asks one of staff if it was okay. 

Chan getting up and going as well. Saying he drank a lot of water. 

One of the staff escorted them to the restroom and said to make it quick. 

Both boys entered the restroom and Chan locks the door behind him. 

"I need to take this out!" Changbin hisses out as he was about to pull down his jeans. 

Chan was quick and increased the vibration. 

"Ahh~Chan!" Changbin moans out as his leg gave out and fell to his knees. 

Changbin looks up at Chan. His face innocent yet seductive. 

Chan chuckles and caress the boys cheek. 

"You look pretty down on your knees." Chan says and brushes his thumb over Changbins bottom lip. 

"Let's this make quick. You suck me and I'll keep increasing the vibration. Sound good?" Chan asks, his other hand fiddling with the remote. 

"Can I take it out after we're done?" Changbin asks not wanting to have the object inside him any longer. 

"Yes. Now let's go." Chan says. 

Changbins hands fiddle with Chan's pants. Unbuttoning it and pulling them down with his briefs. Then his own. 

The leaders cock was hard and leaking. Probably from watching Changbin suffer and give quiet moans. 

Changbin grabs the member and gives small licks. The precum taste mixing with his saliva. 

Chan gives a low groan. Practically telling the younger to stop teasing and hurry up. 

Changbin took the hint and took all of Chan in his mouth. 

The tip hitting the back of his throat. He gave a light gag and readjusted himself. 

Bobbing his head and swirling his tongue as much as he could. Giving soft bites to the tip. 

Chan's groans filled the bathroom. Along with the sound of Changbins vibrator. 

Chan increased the speed. Causing Changbin to moan and send vibrations to Chan's dick. 

"Fuck..." Chan groans out and runs a hand through his hair. 

Changbin was close to coming. He needed to touch himself. 

So he did. 

The mix of getting and giving pleasure was enough for him to reach his high. 

His own hand pumping fast on his dick. Spreading the precum all over. 

He felt his hole wet and dripping. Vibrations spreading around his walls. It was almost numb like. 

"I'm close.." Chan says and tugs on the rappers hair. Pushing his hips further down. 

Changbin moans as a response. 

And soon enough, Changbin releases into his hand and Chan into his mouth. 

The younger gets off Chan's dick and swallows everything. Breathing heavily and feeling over stimulated. 

"Tur-turn it o-off." Changbin whines out. 

Chan quickly turns the device off and the younger lets out a sigh. 

"My ass feels numb." Changbin says as he reaches down and pull the vibrator out. The object wet. 

"I don't want to see this anymore." Changbin tosses it up to the sink and gets up, with the help of Chan. 

"Well that was fun." Chan laughs out. Changbin gives him a glare. 

"Next time you wear it, then we'll see how fun it is." Changbin mumbles.


	90. Sanrio Boys

Changbin, Jisung, Seungmin and Jeongin are the boys in school who love to collect Sanrio characters. They are known as Sanrio Boys in school. 

Chan, Minho, Hyunjin and Felix are the boys who are in love with the Sanrio Boys. They just find them adorable but are low key afraid to talk to them. 

"Maybe we can buy them their favorite Sanrio characters?" Felix says as he and his friends were coming up with a way to talk to the 4 boys. 

"I'll be real. I don't know Jisungs favorite character. I feel like a bad boyfriend!" Minho whines out as he places his head in his hands. 

Chan pats his shoulder. "You're not dating yet."

Minho gives him a quick glare. The elder brushing it off. 

"It's Hello Kitty, by the way." Chan says and looks at his phone. 

"How do you know that!? You should only know Changbins favorite character! Stay away from my Jisung!" Minho shouts. 

"I just happened to have over hear them once. Honestly. Jisung isn't my type anyways." Chan answers and continues scrolling online to find something to buy for Changbin. 

The younger loved the Sanrio character, My Melody. The pink pretty bunny contrasting from Changbins somewhat 'dark side'. 

"Maybe I can get him this plush keychain." Chan says and shows his friends his phone. 

The other 3 boys nodding. 

"I haven't seen that on him. Maybe it's limited edition, judging by the price." Hyunjin spoke. 

Chan looks at the price. Yikes. 

"$45?! For a small plush keychain!" Chan exclaims. 

The other boys nodded, chuckling at their hyungs reaction. 

"Think about it. It will be all worth it." Felix says. 

He moves closer to Chan. Taking his hands in his own small ones. 

"Just imagine the look of joy on Changbin hyungs face. 'Oh Chan hyung! You shouldn't have! I love you!'" Felix mimics the others boy voice while still holding Chan's hands. 

The elder laughed and pushes him away. "He wouldn't say I love you right away." 

Felix laughs as well and shrugs. "You never know!"

Chan just laughs it off. And then looks down at his still lit phone. The plush keychain still on display. 

Screw it. He clicked on the 'Buy Now' button and now he waits.   
——  
"Aww I don't have enough money to buy it! And it's limited edition!" Changbin pouts out as he leans on Jisungs shoulder. 

"Just ask your parents for money." Jisung says, not bothering to look at his pouty hyung. 

"They will never give me the money for it. Besides they barely answer my calls and text. To busy with work." Changbin answers and continues scrolling on his phone. 

"Ooh look at this phone case!" Jisungs says and shoves his phone to Changbins face. 

The case was a Hello Kitty case. The character in the middle surrounded by little cute flowers. All in different colors. 

"It's cute." Changbin answers. 

"Guys! Look what I bought!" They look up from their phones and see Seungmin and Jeongin walking towards them. 

Jeongin had his bag in hand and showing them his cute little Cinnamoroll plush keychain. 

"Is that the limited edition one?!" Changbin shouts as he examines it even more. 

Jeongin nods happily. "I was able to save enough money for it."

"But he borrowed an extra 5 bucks from me." Seungmin adds. 

"But in return, I promised to take him to the Sanrio shop this weekend." Jeongin counters. 

"You guys going?! Let me come with!" Changbin and Jisung say in unison. 

"Sure! The more the merrier." Jeongin says. 

"I might as well buy something since I don't have enough money for the limited edition keychain." Changbin says and sits back down on the desk. 

"Maybe ask Chan hyung to buy it for you." Seungmin teases. 

Changbin blushes at the mention of the elder.

"No way! He probably doesn't like me like that!" 

His friends giggle at the their hyung. 

Changbin had a long time crush on Chan. The elder was just so handsome and caught everyone's attention. 

But there was no way Chan would like someone who still collected Sanrio characters in high school. 

"Maybe you should ask Hyunjin to take you to the store this weekend instead." Changbin mumbles.   
——  
It's been a week later and Chan finally received the keychain in the mail. 

"I got it!" Chan says into the phone. Placing it on his bed, speaker mode on. 

"Open it!" Felix shouts back. 

"Shouldn't you just give it to Changbin?" Minho asks. 

"Open it!" Felix shouts again. 

"I say open it as well. Wrap it up in a gift bag." Hyunjin says. 

"I'm opening it! I might as well see how nice it is since I spent 45 bucks on it." Chan spoke as he rips the plastic packaging. 

He slides the item out of the bag. The keychain inside another plastic packaging. 

It had a few extra things as well. A sticker sheet and small photo card of My Melody. 

"At least there's two extra things in here as well. So I guess not so bad." Chan says. 

"Money well spent then?" Minho asks. 

"I think so." Chan answers. 

"How good is it?" Hyunjin spoke. 

"Send pics!" Felix shouts out. 

Chan took out the keychain and held it in his hands. It was small and soft. 

The bright pink color capturing the attention of Chan's eyes. 

It was cute, Chan will admit. 

He places it on his bed along with the extras and snapped a photo. Sending it to the group chat. 

"It's cute!"

"He'll definitely like it." 

"Money spent well then." 

Chan puts the items aside and gets up from his bed. Placing his phone off speaker mode. 

"Well now I gotta find a gift bag." Chan says and heads out for the store. 

"Have fun!" His friends say.   
——  
"He's so cute!" Felix gushes as he stares lovingly at the younger boy a couple desks away from him. 

"Whipped." Hyunjin says. 

"So are you!" Felix counters. 

Hyunjin doesn't say anything and just nervously taps his fingers. He himself did buy something for Seungmin. 

The boy loved Pompompurin. The character suiting him. 

He was just waiting for Chan, as they both had agreed to do it together. 

"Sorry I'm late!" Chan pants out as he reaches the two boys. 

"Finally. I was about to abort mission." Hyunjin says. 

"Wait you guys are actually doing it?" Felix asks as he watches his friends walk past him. 

They simply nodded and walked to the Sanrio Boys desks.

The four boys chatting about the cute Sanrio characters and showing each other different items they wanted to purchase. 

"Ahem..." Chan cleared his throat to catch their attention. 

And they did get it. All boys looked up at them. Curiosity written all over their faces. 

"We umm have something for Changbin and Seungmin." Hyunjin spoke, his voice filled with nervousness. 

All boys looked at each other then back at the other two.

"Okay." Changbin and Seungmin say as they stand up and walk towards them. 

Chan was shaking a bit. He was so close to his crush. His heart beating rapidly. 

Without another word, they handed them the gift bags. The boys gently grabbing them. 

"You don't have to open it now! Or if you want, you can." Chan stutters out. 

Changbin giggles a bit at the flustered elder. And that caused Chan to blush. 

"If it makes you feel better. We can open them when you leave." Seungmin says. 

Hyunjin nods rapidly. "That would be best. Come on hyung!" 

They waved the boys goodbye and rushed back to where Felix was. Who was laughing the whole time with Minho. 

"Boy, did I come in at the right time." Minho laughs out as he sees Chan and Hyunjins flushed faces. 

"Shut up! You two still have to do it!" Hyunjin says and sits on his chair. 

Minho and Felix stop laughing. 

"Shit." They said.   
——  
"Open it!" Jisung whispers. 

Changbin looks at the small bag. It was pink with some flowers on it. The white tissue paper sticking out, covering what was inside. 

Changbin looks at Seungmin. The boy looking at him. They nodded and started to take out the paper and sticking their hand in the bag. 

They pulled out their items at the same time. 

"Oh my gosh! He actually got you the limited edition keychain!" Jisung shouts. Changbin had to shush him.

"Awe how cute! Hyunjin got you a Pompompurin plushie!" Jeongin gushes as Seungmin was unwrapping the plush for the plastic wrap. 

"Must be nice to have boyfriends." Jisung says. 

"He's not my boyfriend!" Both boys shout. 

"Not yet!"  
——  
The next day, after school, Chan was walking to the bike racks. Ready to ride home. 

Until someone stopped him. 

"Chan hyung!" Chan thought it might have been Felix. But when he turned around it was Changbin. 

The younger jogged up to him. Catching his breath real quick and then digging into his backpack for something. 

Chan watches him and then sees the keychain he bought hanging onto the zipper. 

He felt his heart flutter. Changbin actually put his gift on his bag for the world to see. 

"Here you go!" Changbin cuts his thoughts and Chan looks at him. 

In his hands was a small box with a letter in it. 

"I guess in a way to say thank you for my present. And a bit more." Changbin says as he looks down at the box, a blush in view. 

Chan grabs the items and smiles at him. 

"Thank you. I'll be sure to read it when I get home." Chan says sweetly. 

Changbin nods and smiles back at him. 

"Alright. Well um bye!" Changbin waves and then starts to fast walk away from Chan. 

The elder smiled at the cuteness and then looked back at the box in hand. The letter was on top and secured onto the box with a cute little pink bow. 

Chan was dying to know what was inside. So he quickly put it in his bag and peddled as fast as he could.   
——  
"Open it!" Felix shouts through the phone. 

"I feel like that's the only thing you've been saying lately." Hyunjin spoke. 

"Cause it is! Now open it!" Felix says again. 

"I'm coming I'm coming." Chan says. 

He stared at the bow. Not wanting to ruin the prettiness of it. 

"I don't want to ruin the bow though." Chan mumbles. But his friends heard it. 

"Do it!" Minho shouts. 

Chan sighs and pulls on the bow, watching it untie. He then grabs the letter and flips it around to open it. 

Seeing a sticker of My Melody holding it close. How cute. 

Chan carefully peeled it off and opened the letter reading it. 

"Whats it say?!" Felix whispers loudly into the phone. 

Chan laughs and starts to summarize the letter. 

"He just wrote me about how he loved the gift and thanking me for it. He appreciated the gesture. And in return gave me something. Hence the box." Chan spoke. 

He continued to read and his eyes widen. 

He choked on air and coughed loudly. 

"Hyung! Are you okay?!" His friends shout. 

Chan calms down and nods. Forgetting his friends can't see him. 

"I'm fine! I just wasn't expecting a confession!" Chan shouts. 

"What?!" 

"He told me he likes me. Has liked me for a long time. So me giving him the present was a push for him to confess to me!" Chan says as he places the letter down. 

"Oh my gosh! I was right!" Felix shouts, laughing to himself. 

"I can't believe Felix was somewhat right." Hyunjin spoke. 

"Hey!" Felix shouts. 

Chan laughs and then grabs the small box. Opening the lid and moving the flaps of the tissue paper. 

There laid a plush keychain of My Melody. One of her ears folded and in her hands was a small blue bear. The pink color light contrasting its white fur. The bow on its head exactly the same as the bow that was on the box. 

There was another small note. 

"This was my first My Melody that I collected. I want you to have it." - Changbin 

Chan couldn't help but gush at the cuteness. He let out a small squeal and held the plush close to his chest. 

"Whipped!" His friends said.   
——  
The next day, lunchtime, Chan rushes up the stairs and to his friends classroom. 

Also wanting to see the Sanrio boy. 

He barges in the classroom and sees his friends along with the Sanrio Boys. 

He carefully walks over to them and can hear them chatting. 

"Minho got me this phone case!" Jisung says and shows the case to his friends. 

"Felix got me this mirror keychain!" Jeongin exclaims. 

"Anything for you!" Both his friends say as they hugged the two close. 

"Did I miss something?" Chan asks. 

All boys looked at him and smiled. Changbin scooted a bit and Chan brought a chair next to him, seating down. 

"We gave them their gifts last night." Minho answers. 

"Thus Jisung and I confessed our feelings." Jeongin answers. 

"No we're dating." Jisung and Felix say. 

"Us too!" Hyunjin says, hugging Seungmin by the side. 

"Well that includes us as well!" Chan says. 

Changbin looking at him surprised. 

"Wait,,, really?" The boy asks him. 

Chan nods happily a smile on his face as he shows the boy his backpack. 

The keychain he gave him hanging on the zipper. 

"Now I got two My Melody's." 

Thus they lived happily ever after!


	91. Big C*ck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

One year. One year is a long time for some people. Especially those who are in a relationship. 

And one year can change a lot of people. Because they start doing stuff. Sometimes dirty stuff. 

Like handjobs or blowjobs. Even escalating to having sex. 

But for Chan and Changbin, that never happened. 

Just simple make outs. Dry humping sometimes. But it never went to the point of having sex. 

And that can do a lot to a person. They can become sex deprived. 

Getting random boners at anytime of the day. 

Like right now. 

Chan was currently hard. His bulge so noticeable through his sweats. 

But Chan was to busy playing his video game to take care of it or even hide it. 

Changbin was glad that he didn't cover it though. Because he himself was currently drooling over the sight. 

Changbin has a thing for big cocks. A kink, if you want to call it. 

He just likes the sight of it and the dirty thoughts that come to his mind. 

Being filled with the member, his guts being rearranged, the pain and pleasure mixing all over his body. 

If he were to give a blowjob. His mouth wouldn't be able to contain all of it. He would be choking and gagging. 

Having spit and cum mixed and dripping down his chin. 

Changbin shakes those thoughts away and looks away from his boyfriends bulge. His cheeks tinted pink. 

"You okay Bin?" Changbin didn't dare look up at Chan. To shy to meet the elders brown eyes. 

So he just nodded and looks at the tv. 

Chan didn't say anything else after that. Shrugging it off and continuing with his game.   
——  
After that day, Chan had started to notice Changbins weird reactions whenever he touches him. 

The younger would jump and or flinch away from him. It hurt to be honest. 

He wanted to know why he was being this way. Why was he avoiding his touches?

"Binnie?" Chan asks as he hugs the younger from behind. 

The boy tenses up underneath his arms. Not relaxing one bit. 

"Y-yes?" Changbin stutters. 

"Why are you avoiding all my touches?" Chan asks, hurt lacing through. 

Changbin tensed up a bit more, but then relaxes. He might as well tell his lover. 

"Well, it's beca-" Before Changbin could finish his sentence, he felt something hard rubbing against his bottom. 

His cheeks flushed pink and he looks down, trying to cover up his flushed face. 

Chan notices and then looks down at his hard on. He smirks. 

"Ahh, so it's because of my big cock." Chan rubs himself against Changbins bottom. 

The younger bit his lip to contain his moan. 

"That's why you've been avoiding my love? Because you saw how big I am?" Chan asks, not stopping his movements. 

Changbin just nods. His body becoming hot and lower region growing by the second. 

"Well, how about you actually see how big I am." Chan whispers into his ear. 

His hot breath sending shivers down his spine. He couldn't form any words. He simply nods. 

Chan turns him around and carries him to the kitchen table. 

Laying Changbin down on it and pulling down his shorts and briefs.

Changbin shudders as the cold air hits his body. His own dick already leaking. 

Chan leans down close to the youngers face. His smirk never leaving his face. 

"Look at how hard you are." Chan says and grabs Changbins dick. Hand spreading the precum all over it as pumping it up and down. 

Changbin moans and starts to move around on the hardwood table. 

Chan uses his other hand to grip the youngers hips. Holding him still. 

"Nu uh. Stay still baby. Or you won't be getting filled by me." Chan warns as he continues pumping the younger. 

"Ahhhh~" Changbin pants out. His legs were going jelly like. 

The room temperature increasing, even though it was just his own body doing that. 

Without warning, he came all over Chan's hand. Body relaxing onto the table. Breathing heavily as he stares up at the ceiling. 

A hand suddenly coming into view. Chan's hand was covered in his cum. 

"Lick it off." Chan instructs. 

Changbin sits up and grabs his hand. Wrapping his lips around and sucking them clean. His tongue swirling around the digits. 

Chan just watches in awe at the pretty sight. 

He felt himself getting harder, if that was even possibly. 

Changbin pulls himself away from his hand, a saliva string still attached to his lips. 

"Good boy. You get a reward." Chan says and starts to pull down his sweats and briefs down. 

Changbin swallows loudly as Chan's big cock springs out for its confinement's. 

"It's so big~" Changbin moans out at the thought of being fillled with it. 

Chan just nods as he looks at himself as well. 

"Ready for it?" Chan asks looking up at the younger. 

Changbin shyly nods. Becoming nervous and anxious as he remembers this was all happening. 

"Let me prep you." Chan says and was about go and grab some lube before Changbin stopped him. 

Chan looks at him. Changbins face was redder then before. Not making eye contact with the elder. 

"I...I actually opened myself up earlier today." Changbin admits. 

Chan couldn't help but chuckle. He kisses the youngers head. 

"Well that will save us some time." 

Chan gently pushes Changbin back on the table. Lining himself between the youngers legs. Holding his hips. 

"Ready?" Chan asks softly. 

Changbin nibbles on his bottom lip and nods. 

Chan slowly pushes himself in. Groaning at the tightness and heat that surrounded him. 

"You feel so nice." Chan says as he starts to move his hips. 

"You're so big...so big, fuck~" Changbin moans. Only thing in his mind was how nice Chan's cock felt inside him. 

Chan didn't have to go all the way in and out to reach his spot. He was literally grazing it. 

"Ahh Chan! There!" Changbin yells out, pulling Chan down close to him. Arms wrapped around his shoulders. Nails lightly scratching Chan's toned back. 

Chan listened to Changbins moans and continued to move his hips. Hitting the spot and making the younger see stars.

Chan gripped the youngers hips harshly. Picking up his pace and fucking Changbin faster and harder. 

The tables legs scratching against the floor. The noise being covered by Changbins sudden loud moans and whines. 

Chan's name slipping past his lips, as if it was the only word he knew. 

"Chan~!"

"Chan~!"

"Ooo~ Chan~" 

Nothing but Chan's name. 

Changbins hold on the elder was getting tighter with every thrust. His arms becoming strained and weak. His nails digging onto his back, peel the skin and cuts forming on it. 

But none of them cared. They were to intoxicated by each other. 

"Fuck!" Chan groans out loudly and releasing inside Changbin. 

His cum filling up Changbin, some spilling out as all of it couldn't stay in. 

Changbin moans from the feeling and cums on both their chest. The substance staining their shirts. 

Chan pulls out carefully. Some of his substance hitting on the table. 

Changbin still felt the fullness that was once there. But the cold air started to enter his hole. 

"So big." Changbin mumbles, staring at the ceiling, trying to collect himself. 

Chan chuckles. 

"Well of course. Only for you." Chan winks as the younger looks up at him. 

Changbin now knows that Chan was bigger then what he imagined.


	92. Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

"Vrooom! Vrooooom! Skrrrr! Booosh!" Chan was currently playing with his hot wheels. Dragging them on the hardwood floor of his playroom. 

"Channie?" 

The boy looks up and sees his caregiver, Changbin.

"Binnie!" The tall boy gets up from his spot and jumps into the youngers arms. 

Wrapping his arms and legs on the boy, koala style. 

Changbin chuckles and holds his little carefully. 

"Come play wif me!" Chan says as he looks at Changbin.

"Alright. What are we playing?" Changbin asks as he puts Chan down. 

Chan hurries onto the floor and hands Changbin a car. 

"Racing! Nascar!" Chan says excitedly. 

Changbin grabs the small car and nods. 

"We start here and end here!" Chan tells Changbin. 

The boy nodding. 

"Okay, what does the winner get?" Changbin asks. 

"A hug!" Chan giggles out cutely. 

Changbin chuckles and nods. "Okay! Then I'm totally going to win."

"Nu uh! I am!" Chan pouts out. 

"We'll see." Changbin says. 

They place their cars on the hardwood floor. Pretending there was a track. 

"Ready! Set! Gooo!" Chan exclaims and starts to quickly drag his car to the finish line. 

He moved his knees to keep up with his arm. 

Changbin was fast and just pushed the car with a lot of force. The small car zooming past Chan's and to the finish line. 

"I win!" Changbin laughs out and throws his arm up. 

Chan sits back on his legs and pouts. Arms crossing over his chest. 

"Not fair. You cheated." Chan whines out. 

"Did not." Changbin says. 

"Did too!" 

"Alright fine. You can have a hug." Changbin says and scoots closer to the other. 

Chan smiles happily and wraps his arms around the younger. Changbin wrapping his around Chan. 

"Yay! I wuv you Binnie!" Chan giggles out. 

"I love you too Channie."   
——  
"Changbin! Come out right now!" Chan yells through the whole apartment. 

Changbin walks out of their shared room and looks at Chan, who was standing in the living room. 

"Yes?" Changbin asks. 

Chan simply points to the coffee table that was covered with trash. Empty chip bags, soda can and water bottles. 

"Ooh sorry! I was going to clean it up after I went to check up on you." Changbin answers. 

"You should've done it before. You tend to forget things when taking care of me while I'm in little space." Chan says, a bit of annoyance in his voice. 

"I'm sorry Channie. I'll clean it up right now!" Changbin says and starts to pick up his mess. 

The nickname slipping past his lips. Causing Chan to slip into little space. 

"Binnie? What are you doing?" Chan asks. His voice was soft and sweet. Lighter then his deep tone that he had just seconds ago. 

Changbin stops his movements and looks at Chan. 

His once dark brown eyes were light and wide. Filled with curiosity. 

"I'm cleaning up because big Channie told me to." Changbin says as he goes back to cleaning. 

Chan tilts his head and watches Changbin throw away his things. 

"Is big Channie mean sometimes?" Chan asks. 

Changbin shakes his head. "No. He's very sweet and caring. He takes care of me like how I take care of you." 

Chan nods. And then starts to cry. 

Heavy hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

Changbin quickly hugs the little. Wondering why he was crying. 

"Channice, why are you crying!?" Changbin asks worriedly. 

Chan sniffles and sobs out. "Because big Channie can be scawy sometimes." 

Changbin pulls away from Chan. 

"But he's sweet. Like you." Changbin says. 

"But he acts diffewent and looks mean." Chan explains. 

Changbin couldn't help but chuckle. He then leads them to the couch, sitting down and having Chan on his lap. 

"He does look scary or mean at times. But he really is a big softie. He loves me and takes care of me." 

Chan wipes his tears away with the back of his hand. 

"Are you sure?" 

Changbin nods with a smile. 

"I'm sure. Now how about I take care of you and love you." Changbin says and hugs the little tighter.

Chan nods happily. 

"Can I have Dino nuggets for dinner?" Chan asks shyly. 

"Of course." Changbin says and kisses his forehead. 

A smile on Chan's face. 

They got up and started to prepare for dinner. 

Chan happily taking out the frozen dinner. 

Once they were reheated and hot, Changbin set the table for them. 

"Can I have apple juice?" Chan asks. 

"Of course. Anything you want." Changbin answers. 

"Then I want ice cweam with Oreos for dessert!" Chan exclaims for the dining table. 

"If you eat all your food, then you may have it." Changbin says and places a sippy cup with apple juice in it. 

Chan happily grabbing it and drinking it. 

"Rawr!! Grrr!" Chan was playing with his food as Changbin happily watches him. 

He was glad that the nickname slipped out of his mouth. Chan would probably continue to scold him but then apologize. 

"Are you going to eat that T-Rex?" Changbins thoughts were cut off by Channie pointing at his now cold Dino nugget.

"No." Changbin answers. Chan smiles and grabs it, quickly playing with it along with his other nuggets. 

He barely ate them, only thing he consumed was the apple juice. 

"Channie, please eat if you want dessert." Changbin says and eats his own food. 

"May I have more apple juice?" Chan asks. 

"Alright. But this is your last one for the day. You get too hyper on juice." Changbin says and goes to refill the sippy cup. 

Chan stops playing with his food and starts to eat them. Dipping them in ketchup, pretending it's their blood. 

"Here you go." Changbin says. 

"Tank you!" Chan grabs the cup and starts to chug the juice down. 

"Ahhh! All done Binnie! Now can I have ice cweam?" Chan asks. 

"Sure baby." Changbin cleans up the table and starts to serve Chan his ice cream. 

They ate their ice cream. Chan sharing some of his with Changbin. 

"I'm cold! Brrrr!" Chan shivers. 

"You want your blankie?" Changbin asks. 

Chan nods. 

Changbin heads to his playroom and grabs a soft blanket. The design having Winnie the Pooh on it. 

"Tank you!" Chan kisses Changbins cheek as a sign of appreciation. Changbin couldn't help but smile and kiss Chan's forehead. 

"Let's cuddle!" Chan shouts as he leave the dining table, his ice cream not even finished. But it was expected. 

Changbin cleans up after the other and then goes to the living room. Chan was placed on the couch and looking for his favorite movie to watch. 

A Winnie the Pooh movie. It was his favorite character. 

Changbin sits down next to Chan and the little leans closer to Changbin. 

Changbin wrapping his arms around Chan and holding him close. 

Chan finally puts the movie on and they watch it in peace. 

Chan making small comments here and there. 

Halfway through the movie, Changbin heard soft little snores coming from Chan. 

The boy was fast asleep from the long day. 

Changbin runs a hand gently through Chan's soft hair. Giving the top of his head a kiss. 

"Sweet dreams Channie."


	93. Ghoul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is the Ghoul, Changbin is human. 
> 
> ⚠️ slight cutting, slight blood⚠️

Hunger. That's all he felt. His blood pumping loudly in his ears. 

Nothing can satisfy his need. He just throws everything up any way. 

He tosses the sandwich to the side. Groaning as he feels his body starting to bring it back up. 

"Bleghh!" Chan throws up in his waste basket that he had close by. 

Cringing at the taste and burning sensation the puke left behind. 

He sighs and gets up from the table. He needed food. Not just this food that normal humans eat. But food meant for a ghoul. 

But he didn't want to eat a person. 

But he did want to eat a person. 

Chan quickly grabs a hoodie and heads out of his apartment and into the dark late streets. 

No one would be walking at this hour of day. All stores were closed and people were tucked away safely in their houses. 

What was the point of it? Chan thought as he continues walking. Pulling up the hood, wanting to hide his face in case he did find someone.   
——  
Changbin groans as he rushes back home. He didn't intend to stay so late at his friends, Jisungs, house. 

His phone buzzing every now and then by his worried mother, telling him to be safe and hurry back home. 

Luckily it was the weekend, so Changbin didn't have to worry about waking up early for school. 

The young male took a shortcut. Turning to his left as he walks through an empty alleyway. 

The sides being under construction. No one in sight. 

But Changbin didn't feel to worry about it. 

That was until he heard footsteps behind him. 

Changbin stops for a second to see if he heard that correctly. 

Indeed he did, because the person behind him also stopped. 

Changbin felt his heart rush. 

Please don't let it be a ghoul. Changbin prayed as he starts to walk again, picking up his pace. 

The footsteps following his speed. 

Chan was practically drooling at the smell this high schooler gave off. The fear that radiated off of him. 

His blood flowing loudly in his body. The heartbeat that was pumping so fast. 

Chan swallowed his saliva. 

Just one taste. Just one. 

No! That's all it takes. Don't do it. 

But the smell. 

Don't. 

Do it!

Chan couldn't keep arguing with himself. He lost all sanity and tackled the boy down. 

Changbin lets out a loud yelp and groan as he was suddenly pushed onto the ground. 

His body being turned around to face the person who attacked him. 

Changbin wanted to scream as soon as his eyes met the red and black ones. 

The iris a crimson red. Sclera all black instead of the white. Pupil a darker crimson then the iris, blending in so well. 

It contrasted from the pale skin the male had. He can see a bit of bleach blonde hair underneath the hood. 

Changbin flinches a bit as a bit of saliva fell onto his cheek. Why couldn't he scream? Cry out for help as he was pinned down by a ghoul. 

Chan was breathing heavily. Hands gripping the poor boys wrist on the black tar street. 

Just bite him. 

Don't. 

Chan looks at the boy underneath him. Why wasn't he begging for mercy?

His brown eyes only showing fear. His school uniform now wrinkled and hair all over the place. 

Cheeks pink, his saliva still wet on his cheek and lips red and puffy. 

He was cute to say the least. 

Stop it and just eat him!

Chan lowers himself down to Changbins neck. The boy stiffening underneath him as he did so. 

Chan's nose brushed against his neck. Smelling the blood, causing him to drool more. 

He opens his mouth, about to take a bite, until the boys phone rang. 

Changbin noticed the ghouls movements. How he suddenly stop at the sound of his phone ringing. 

Should he answer? Will the ghoul just eat him so his poor worried mother can hear him scream and cry?

Suddenly, Changbin felt the ghoul stand up. Looking down and away from him. 

"I-I'm sorry.." He spoke. Changbins eyes widen a bit. 

A ghoul,,, was apologizing?

The phone soon stopped ringing. Changbin cursed mentally, he was for sure going to get scolded for not answering. 

"It's okay." Changbin says softly. 

The ghoul shakes his head. 

"It's not! I almost ate you!" The male shouts. Changbin flinches at the deep tone. 

He gets up from the ground and pats his clothes down and brushes away the dirt that stained him. 

"But you didn't. So I would say it's okay." Changbin says with a chuckle. 

What a pretty sound. 

"I'm so sorry..." 

Changbin shakes his head. "Stop apologizing. I said it's okay." 

Chan just nods softly. 

"Changbin." The younger said, extending a hand out. 

Chan looks at it and takes it. Shaking it lightly. 

"Chan." 

Changbin smiles at him. 

Then it quickly faded as his phone started to ring again. 

"Shit! I'm in so much trouble." Changbin exclaims as he picks up his dropped phone. 

Quickly answering it. 

"Hello?" Changbin softly asks. 

"Where the hell are you! You should be home by now!" Changbin moves his phone away from his ear at the sudden shouting. 

Chan flinching at the voice. 

"I'm sorry! I was uh helping a lady who was lost." Changbin lies as he starts to pick up his things that was on the floor. 

Chan felt awkward just standing and listening in on the conversation. 

He was about to turn on his heel when a hand grabbed his wrist. 

It was small and warm compared to Chan's cold skin. 

"Yes, I'm almost home. I'm sorry. Yes,,,, I will. Okay bye." Changbin ends the call and sighs. 

"This may be a bit weird. Considering you almost tried to eat me not long ago. But here." Changbin hands him a piece of paper. His number on it. 

"Why?" Chan asks. 

Changbin looks up at him. Taken a back as Chan's eyes were now a normal brown. 

He smiles. "I may not understand what you're going through, but I can try to help you." 

Chan looks at the number. 

"Okay thanks." Chan says and smiles back the younger. 

They said a farewell and Changbin rushed home. Chan watching the boy run. 

Then looks back at the number. 

Can he really help?  
——  
Changbin slept in until the midday. His mother waking him up at 2. 

Changbin didn't want to get out of bed. But he needed to do his chores and homework. 

He takes a quick shower. Soon getting out all dressed and refreshed. 

He checks the time, as well as his notifications. 10 text messages from Jisung. 38 from his group chat. And one new message from an unknown number. 

He checks the messages. Responding back. 

He then checks the unknown number. 

(702)167-****: hey,, it's Chan. 

Changbin saves the number and texts back. 

Hey Chan! What's up?

Chan: I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I hope I didn't cause you trouble 

It's fine! My mom just loaded more chores onto me but it's nothing new. 

Chan: I'm sorry

Stop apologizing! It's totally okay!

Chan: why do you want to help me?

Changbin was somewhat expecting this question. 

Honestly? 

You just seem like a nice guy. Even though you tried to kill me, lol. But it seemed like you hesitated a bit. So I know there's still some human in you 

Chan: ohh

Chan: well thanks

No problem! Now if you excuse me, I have chores to do

Chan: oh of course. 

But let's hang out today! I'll be free in an hour. 

Chan: okay

Great, meet in the alleyway 

Chan: alright see you  
Read 2:46 pm

Changbin quickly cleans his room. Not having much to clean. 

Then the kitchen and living room. Soon the bathroom. 

He did it within the hour period. 

"Mom I'm going out!" Changbin shouts from down the stairs. 

"With who?" His mom asks coming into view. 

"A friend." Changbin says. 

"Jisung? Hyunjin? Jeongin?" His mom asks. 

"None. He's a new friend." Changbin answers as he finishes tying his shoes. And then grabbing his small bag. 

"Hmm. Just be safe. And answer your phone!" His mom shouts as he exits the house. 

He texts Chan, letting him know he was in the way. And Chan saying he was already there. 

Changbin soon arrives at the spot and sees Chan waiting there. 

"Hello!" Changbin greets. Chan smiles and waves. 

"What do you wanna do?" Chan asks as the start to walk out the alleyway. 

"I wanna grab some food. So let's hit the convenience store." Changbin says and grabs onto Chan's hand. 

"You know I can't eat any food right?" Chan laughs out, blushing a bit at their hands. 

"Of course! But I have a secret ingredient that can help." Changbin says and continues leading them to the store. 

Chan was about to ask a bit more but let it be. 

They arrived at the store and Changbin grabbed all of the items he needed. Paying and soon making the ramens. 

"You like egg?" Changbin asks as he cracks one into his hot ramen. 

Chan nods. "When I was normal." 

Changbin cracks an egg and stirs it a bit. 

"It smells good." Chan admits as he smells more of it. But then his stomach started to twist. 

"But it's making me nauseous." 

Changbin giggles and hands the cooked food to Chan. The elder grabbing it and then following Changbin out of the area. 

The younger took him under a bridge and they sat on the hard concrete. 

"So what's this secret ingredient that can help me?" Chan asks. 

Changbin doesn't answer and pulls out a small pocket knife from his front pocket. Clicking it open. 

"Uhhh what are you doing?!" Chan asks as he watches Changbin lead the knife to his palm. 

"You'll thank me when you can eat this amazing food." Changbin answers and cuts his palm deeply. 

The blood oozing out and dripping onto Chan's noodles. 

Chan felt himself get hungry at the sight. His eyes changing and stomach growling. 

Changbin squeezes a bit more and then cleans it up. Opening his bag and grabbing alcohol wipes and a bandaid. 

"Stir it and eat up!" Changbin happily says after fixing his hand. 

Chan did so and then hesitatingly took a bit. Afraid he was going to throw it back up. But nothing. 

He can taste the delicious flavors of the ramen. The nicely cooked egg and the sweet blood that Changbin added. 

"How did you know this will work?" Chan asks as he shoves more food into his mouth. 

"My friend Jisung. His boyfriend is a ghoul too. The guy didn't want to eat a person so Jisung tried this out and it worked." Changbin answers as he eats his own food. 

Chan nods with every word. He felt satisfied with the meal. Finally having something in his stomach after so long. 

"It must've been good." Changbin laughs out as Chan drinks the liquid. 

Chan nods as he swallows it. 

"Your blood is really sweet." Chan says as he puts the trash in a bag. 

Changbin couldn't help but blush. It was a weird compliment but it was nice. 

"Thank you." He giggles out and finishes his meal. 

They sat in a comfortable silence until Changbin spoke up. 

His mind telling him to do the right thing. Or at least offer. 

"I can always feed you my blood whenever you need it." Changbin spoke, placing his trash in the bag. 

Chan looks at him. "Really?" 

Changbin nods, looking at the elder. 

"I mean yeah. I wouldn't want you to suffer through this alone." Changbin admits. 

"That would mean a lot. Thank you so much." Chan says happily. 

Changbin smiles softly. 

This was the right thing.   
——  
Changbin kept his promise and helped Chan. Giving him his blood whenever they hanged out and ate. And even gave him small containers filled with blood to survive off whenever they couldn't hang. 

Chan was thankful for all of it. It must be tough giving him blood. 

"I don't mind at all." Was what Changbin would always say when the topic is mentioned. 

Their friendship growing more and more. 

"You're my friend. I knew what I was signing up for when I offered." Is another reason he would say. 

Feelings developing. Secret crushes on one another 

Months passed, a year coming around the corner. And that's when he said it. The words that Chan wanted to hear ever since their friendship blossomed, since his feelings grew. 

"Silly Chan hyung. It's cause I love you." Changbin giggles out. 

"And I love you too." Chan admits. 

Because he did love him. Just as much as Changbin loved Chan.


	94. Vibrator Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

"No wait!" Chan says as he falls back on his bed, cowering away from his short boyfriend. 

The male holding the already clean vibrator. 

"No. Put it in before I shove it in you." Changbin growls. 

Chan couldn't help but chuckle. "Ohh baby, I love it when you act all dominant." 

Changbins eyes darken. Chan gulped and grabs the item from his hands. 

"I don't get why I have to do this." Chan mumbles as he starts to unbuckle his jeans. 

"Because I had to sit through 2 whole hours with that in my ass while you watched me suffer!" Changbin exclaims. 

Chan slightly laughs and lowers his briefs down. Changbin watching him as he spoke. 

"But it was fun, wasn't it?" Chan asks as he starts to coat the vibrator with lube. 

"No! It was so hard to contain my moans." Changbin answers. 

"It can't be that hard." Chan says and gets on his knees to push the item in his own hole. 

Changbin swallowing from the sight of his handsome boyfriend doing so. 

The light blue vibrator going in smoothly, the elder letting out small groans and moans. And soon Chan had the whole thing in. 

"It's small but make you feel so full~" Chan moans out as he rests on his stomach, ass still in the air. 

Changbin nods, understanding the feeling. 

But then turns on the vibrator, wanting Chan to suffer. 

"Ahh!~" Chan moans as he arches his back. 

"It's not so bad now, huh?" Changbin asks as he increases the speed. 

Chan shoves his face into his mattress, muffling his moans.

Jeez, what a sight.

Changbin shuts the device off and Chan catches his breath. 

He looks over at his boyfriend. Wondering what happened. 

"Time for dinner." Changbin smirks evilly.   
——  
"Thank you for the food!" Stray kids thanked. They start to serve and talk amongst themselves. 

"Oh Changbin hyung! Were you okay today?" Hyunjin asks, recalling to earlier events. 

Changbin blushes a bit and nods. 

"I'm fine. Just a bug but it went away." He discreetly looked over at Chan at the word bug. 

Chan giggles to himself but started to cough as the vibrator turns on. 

Everyone looks at him, concerning. He clears his throat and tries to ignore the pleasuring sensation that he was receiving. 

"I'm fine! Choked on my spit." Chan lies. 

Everyone nods and tells him to be careful, to drink something. 

Chan glares at Changbin, who wasn't looking at him and focused on Jeongin.

The leader was bouncing his leg. Trying to get rid of the thought of the small vibrator. 

He kept picking his food. Afraid to eat and possibly choke and die if Changbin decided to increase the speed. 

"Not hungry?" Changbin asks the leader. Chan shakes his head. 

"No- I mean yes." He stutters out. 

Changbin laughs. "I'm not going to kill you." 

Chan laughs and nods. Shoveling food into his mouth. 

He drank some soda and swallows the liquid. Soon jumping a bit in his seat as the vibrator was increasing. Going to the highest setting. 

"Ch-Changbin,,, n-nooo." Chan whispers to the younger. 

Changbin looks at Chan, the leaders face turning pink and a light sweat forming. His eyes becoming half lidded and full of lust. 

Changbin leans forward and to Chan's ear. 

"Not so bad, huh?" 

Chan grips Changbins shirt. "Plea-please stop,,~"

"Hmm no. Oh Minho hyung let me help you clean up." Changbin says as he gets away from Chan. 

The leader suffering in his seat, too afraid to move. 

The vibration was so loud in his ears. Can the other members hear it? Are they choosing to ignore it and not embarrass him?

Chan wanted this to end. He didn't think it was this bad. But it was really bad! 

He tries to get up from his seat. Keyword: tries. 

His legs were jelly and wobbly with every step. 

"My legs fell asleep." He lies as everyone watches him. 

He rushes to his shared room and closes the door. Panting and letting out soft moans. 

He starts to run himself through his jeans. He can feel the cold spot that was on his tip. The precum leaking out. 

He fumbled with his jeans. Needing to get out of them. He almost trips over them and sighs in relief as the tight clothing article was off of him. 

He lays on the bed and starts to rub himself underneath his boxers. Moaning and groaning as both his hand and vibrator worked together in harmony. 

"What a sight." Chan stops his actions and looks over to see Changbin leaning on the wall near the door. 

Chan blushes a ignores him. Continuing to satisfy himself. 

"You don't need help?" Changbin asks as he felt himself get hard. 

Chan did need help. He wanted, needed to release so badly and he was close. 

He nods rapidly. 

Changbin chuckles and walks over. He wraps his hand around Chan's leaking cock and starts pumping it. 

"Ah fuck~" Chan moans. 

Changbin decreases the vibration a bit, much to Chan's pleasure. 

Chan was moaning and breathing heavily. His hand gripping onto Changbins bicep. 

"Changbin~" 

Chan was much different when he was submissive. He was cute. 

Changbin pumps faster. His hand covered in cum as it spread all over Chan's cock. 

"Cl-close.." Chan stutters out. His ass felt wet and numb. So this is what Changbin felt. 

After a few more minutes, Chan releases onto Changbins hand. The white substance dripping down and onto Chan's thigh. 

Changbin uses his clean hand to turn off the vibrator. 

Chan nods as a thank you. Glad that it was over. 

"So, how was it?" Changbin laughs out as he wipes his hand with a towel. 

"Awful. It was hard to not moan." Chan admits as he starts to pull the device out of him. 

"Told you. Next time listen to me or you'll get punished." Changbin says. 

And Chan did listen to him.


	95. Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Seo Changbin. 19. Works at a small cozy flower shop. He loved his job and the friends he made. 

He honestly didn't have to work. He grew up rich and spoiled. His parents will give him anything and everything. They send him money to live on his own. 

But he wasn't going to quit his job. He honestly enjoyed it. And he loved working with flowers. 

And even though Changbin was a softie and cutie. He wasn't innocent. He had a kink for older men. Clarification, older RICH men. 

He loves the idea of having a sugar daddy to spoil him and fuck him real good. 

Spanking was also on the list of kinks. He just loves the stinging pain on his ass. 

"But why? You're rich!" Jisung exclaims as he continues to put the flowers in a vase. 

"A sugar daddy will be nice to have." Changbin answers and starts to imagine himself with a handsome older man who was rich. 

"I don't think it's a good idea." Hyunjin comments as he hands the older a clipboard. 

Changbin grabbing it and seeing there was a new order. 

"Well it's not like there's any around here." Changbin mumbles and goes to work on the order.   
——  
Bang Chan. 31. A divorcee after a 6 year marriage. His husband cheated on him. It was for the best to end things. 

Chan was a strict man. He worked as a director for a large company. He had no money problems. He was rich and barely spent his money on things. Only for the necessities. 

And even though he was cold and mean and strict. He just wanted one thing. And that was love. 

"Chan hyung!" Felix exclaims as he enters the large office. 

"Felix." Chan answers not bothering to look up from his work. 

The younger takes a seat on the chair in front of Chan. 

"Let's go out." Felix says as he watches Chan scribble some things. 

"No." Chan answers monotone. 

Felix pouts at his boss and friend. 

"Come on hyung!" Felix whines out. 

"No." Chan repeats. 

"Then at least come with me to the flower shop a few blocks from here." Felix says. 

Chan looks up at this friend. Eyebrow raised. 

"Why?" He asks. 

Felix smirks as he knows he caught the elders interest. 

"I'm getting some flowers for Jeongin." Felix answers. 

"Isn't he like 18?" Chan asks. 

"17 but hey! I'm only 20!" Felix exclaims. 

Chan shakes his head slightly but sighs as he goes back to his work. 

"Alright fine." 

Felix was surprised and jumps up from his seat. 

"Seriously?!"

"Yes, now leave before I change my mind." Chan says. 

Felix nods and rushes out the office. 

What did he just sign up for?  
——  
"No no! It was a bouquet not a display!" Jisung exclaims as he starts to take the display of flowers out of the vase and starts to wrap them up in plastic. 

"Ooh sorry. I wasn't thinking straightly." Changbin answers. 

"Cause you're not straight." Hyunjin comments as he helps Jisung. 

"Neither are you!" Changbin defends. 

They hear the bell ring. Signaling they had a costumer. 

"Go help, Changbin." Hyunjin says. 

Changbin rushes to the front. Wiping his hands on the apron and making sure to look presentable. 

"Hello! Welcome to Cozy Flowers. How may I help you?" Changbin asks the two males. 

One catching his eye. He was tall and built. Handsome and by the looks of it probably in his early 30's. 

Most likely rich judging by the clean suit and dress shoes. 

"Yes! I'm actually here to pick up an order." The shorter male says and hands Changbin his ticket. 

Changbin taking it but eyes not leaving the male. 

Chan, on the other hand, was stunned by how pretty this young male looked. He was short and soft looking. 

His clothes were quite big on him, making him look much shorter then how he probably is.

Mouth pretty and pink. Eyes sparkling. 

Chan started to have dirty thoughts on a male he barely, scratch that, HARDLY even knew. 

"Yes, your order is almost ready!" Changbin says as he looks at the ticket. 

Felix nods and says he can wait. 

Changbin smiles softly at them and tells them he will check the back and see if it's ready. 

As soon as he was out of sight, Felix spoke. 

"He's totally into you." 

Chan hums and looks around the store. 

"And you're into him." Felix adds on. 

Chan just glares at the younger. Felix lifting his hands up in defense. 

Meanwhile with Changbin. 

He rushes to the back and closes the door behind him. 

Jisung and Hyunjin adding the last touches of the order. 

"I'm in love." Changbin spoke. 

"What?" Both boys asks and look at their friend. 

"I'm in love!" Changbin repeats a bit louder this time. 

"How? What?" Jisung stutters out. 

"There's this really handsome man out there. Probably in his 30's and judging by his clothes, RICH!" Changbin gushes out. 

Both his friends roll their eyes. 

"You're in love with the thought of him being your sugar daddy." Hyunjin says and hands Changbin the bouquet. 

"Can't hurt to try!" Changbin confidently says and rushes out to flirt with the man. 

"He's doomed." Both Hyunjin and Jisung say. 

Changbin walks up to the two males and hands Felix the flowers. 

"Thank you for your order! Anything else for today?" Changbin asks. 

Felix nods and pushes Chan in front of him. 

"My friend here would like some daisy's." 

Chan glares at Felix who was smirking at him. 

"I'll be in the car!" With that Felix left the two alone. 

"Daisy's? For a guy like you?" Changbin giggles out. 

Chan loved that sound. 

"Yeah well. Can't judge a book by its cover, right?" Chan asks and leans down to meet Changbins eyes.

Changbin blushes at the closeness. But knew this man was flirting with him. 

Changbin smirks. "Of course not, handsome." 

Chan, stunned, backs away a bit and Changbin knew he won. So he walks to the daisy aisle and starts to pick the pretty flowers. 

"So, if you don't mind me asking. But what's your name?" Changbin asks. 

"Chan." The male answers. 

Wow what a hot name for a hot guy. 

"I'm Changbin." 

Chan just hums and looks around the store. He was cursing his heart for beating so fast. At his stomach for having butterflies. 

At himself for catching feelings so fast. 

"Well, Chan. Here's your flowers." Changbin says and hands them to the male. Their hands brushing. 

But it was intentional, Changbin wanted to feel the man. 

Chan wanted to ravish the younger. 

Their eyes meet and Changbin winks at him. 

"The things I'd love for you to do to me." He whispers to Chan. And then backing away with an innocent smile. 

"Flowers are on the house. Have a nice day!" Changbin says and waves Chan a farewell. 

Chan nods and walks out and into the car. 

He was in love with the flower boy.   
——  
"The things I'd love for you to do to me." The words spinning around his head. 

The thoughts that followed after. 

"Chan~"

Changbin lightly sticking his tongue out as Chan slides his finger in. The younger sucking it so well. 

Eyes full of lust and love. 

Chan removes his fingers and replaces it with his big cock. 

Changbin moaning as it filled his pretty little mouth.

Chan starts to move his hips. Face fucking the younger as he hears him gag and choke. 

"Chan hyung?" Chan blinks his eyes and looks around. He was at work still. 

Shit and he was hard. 

"You okay?" Felix asks. 

"You know not to enter unless I say so." Chan sternly says. 

"I knocked. No answer. I knocked again and no answer. So I'm sorry if I thought you were dead." Felix says as he walks away. 

Chan ignores him and goes back to dirty thoughts. 

He needed to see Changbin.   
——  
"Ahhh~" Changbin moans as he touches himself. 

He couldn't get rid of Chan out of his mind. He got hard and needy when the elder came into play. 

The things he'd do just to get fucked by the man. To be spanked and fucked harshly. 

"Shit." Changbin pants out as he cums in his hand. 

He cleans himself up and gets ready for work. But he just wanted to sleep after what he just did. 

It's been a couple hours since his shift started and he was bored out of his mind. 

"Changbin. Someone's here to see you." Jisung says as he enters the back room. 

Changbin raises an eyebrow and heads to the front. 

Who was here to see him?

Shit. 

"Shit!" Changbin says. 

"Nice to see you too." Chan coldly says. 

"Ahh I'm sorry! I just,,, wasn't expecting to see you again." 

"Yeah, well you and me both. I have a request to ask if you." Chan spoke as he looks at Changbin. 

His brown eyes were stern and cold. It scared yet turned on Changbin. 

"Okay. Shoot."

"I heard you're looking for a sugar daddy." Chan starts. 

"Heard or ease dropped?" Changbin asks knowing the answer. 

"Yes." Chan answers. 

"I- okay continue." Changbin says. 

"I'll be your sugar daddy. As long as I get to be with you." Chan says. 

"Like dating?" Changbin asks. 

Chan nods. 

"Okay. Fine with me. I don't mind dating you. You're handsome and my type." Changbin whispers up to Chan and runs a finger along his chest. 

"I'll pick you up after work." Chan says and leaves. 

"I-,, okay." Changbin mumbles as the elder was already gone.   
——  
"You're gonna get fucked." Hyunjin says as he packs up for closing. 

"God I hope so. I bet he was a big cock." Changbin says and imagines getting filled with it. 

"You're disgusting sometimes. I hope you know that." Jisung laughs out as they leave the shop and lock up the place. 

"So are you with Minho. So we're even." Changbin says. 

They see a white Bugatti Centodieci parked and engine running. 

"Oh my gosh, is that his car?" Jisung asks as he stares at it with awe. 

"Boys, I think I just hit the jackpot." Changbin smiles at them and bids them a farewell as he walks over to the car. 

He opens it and enters it. Buckling in and looking at Chan with a smile. 

"Hello daddy." Changbin giggles out as he kisses the elder on the lips for the first time. 

"Hi baby. Ready?" Chan asks. 

Changbin nods and they sped off and onto the freeway. 

"Where are we going?" Changbin asks as he looks at Chan. 

"My house." 

"Ooh, daddy already taking me home?" Changbin says and looks out the window. 

Chan ignores him and continues driving. 

The way Changbin said that nickname was driving him insane. He just wanted to make love to him. 

They soon arrive at Chan's house. More like mansion. 

The place was big with a huge front yard and a fountain in the middle. Dim lights in the front for them to see in the night.

The exit the car and into the mansion. 

"Wow! You're rich!" Changbin exclaims as he looks around the place. 

It shouldn't be anything new to him. He practically grew up in a place like this. 

Chan takes his hand and drags the younger up the stairs and into his room. 

"Strip." Chan says. 

"My, my. Is daddy needy?" Changbin giggles out. 

"Keep saying shit like that and I'll spank you." Chan growls out. 

Chang lowers his jeans and turns around. Bending over and looking at Chan over his shoulder. 

"Spanking is one of my kinks. So please do so." Changbin says.

Chan walks over to Changbin. Tossing him on the bed and stripping out of his own clothes. 

Changbin admiring Chan's toned body. His stomach having abs. Arms built and flexing with every move he made. 

"Turn around." Chan instructs. 

Changbin complies and does so. He felt Chan's rough hands on his hips and lowering his briefs. 

He helped get them off and then took of his own shirt. Both males naked. 

Without saying a word, Chan spanked the younger harshly. The skin becoming red. 

Changbin couldn't help but moan at the feeling.

"Again... please." Changbin begs. 

Chan does it again. A bit more harsher then the last. 

Changbin buried his face into the mattress. Drooling a bit as he lets out moans. 

Chan flips the boy around and onto his back. 

Changbins eyes were half lidded and filled with lust. Drooling seeping out in the corner of his mouth. 

Chest rising up and down as he breathes heavily. 

"Ready to take my big cock?" Chan asks as he lines himself up and kisses Changbin. 

The younger nodding rapidly. Small little begs slipping past his pretty lips as they kiss roughly. 

Chan pushes himself in and groans at the tightness and heat that surrounded him. 

Changbin arches his back in pain as he feels himself be stretched open by Chan. 

He was big. Just like how he imagined he would be. And he loved it. 

"Fuck me~ fuck me so hard I won't be able to walk." Changbin begs as he grips Chan's shoulders. 

Chan nods and slams into his babyboy. The younger yelling in pain and pleasure. 

This is what Chan has been thinking about. Fucking this boy till he can't think straight. 

Chan's pace was almost animal like. Gripping Changbin ships harshly. Nails digging and breaking the skin. 

Changbin scratching Chan's back. Red marks forming on the pale skin. 

The headboard of the bed slamming against the wall loudly. 

Chan releases his hold on Changbins hips and grabs on the headboard instead. Slamming into Changbin in different angles. 

The younger was running his hands around Chan's chest and stomach. Feeling the abs and pecs as he gets pounded by the male. 

"C-Chan~" Changbin moans out loudly every now and then. 

Loud moans slip past his lips. Breathing getting ragged. Vision blurry. Body aching. 

Chan didn't stop his pace. Slamming into Changbin and hitting the boy in his sweet spot. 

It went on like this for 30 minutes. Until Changbin felt that familiar feeling. 

"I-I'm c-c-close,,," Changbin moans out. 

Chan doesn't say anything and continues pounding the boy. 

Changbin soon releases onto both their chest with a loud moan of Chan's name. 

Chan soon following after a few more minutes of sloppy thrusts. 

"Fuck,,, I got lucky getting a sugar daddy like you." Changbin giggles as he cuddles closer to Chan. 

The elder wrapping his arms around Changbin. 

"And I'll be your only sugar daddy." Chan says. 

"Fair. I wouldn't want anyone else. Your big cock is a bonus." Changbin laughs as he closes his eyes and falls asleep. 

Chan shakes his head lightly and drifts off to sleep. 

Both males happy with their ending.


	96. Ghoul Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

"I said no! Now leave." Changbin says as he pushes Chan away from the kitchen. 

"But why?" Chan asks as he turns himself around, causing Changbin to stumble a bit. 

"Because it's a special dinner!" Changbin argues.

Chan huffs. "A special dinner? Why?" 

"You'll see now move along now." Changbin says and pushes Chan again, lightly. 

"Fine fine." Chan says and walks away from the kitchen and into the living room. 

Chan and Changbin have been living together after a year of knowing and dating each other. 

What a crazy world. 

None of Changbins friends and family know that Chan is a ghoul. 

Since ghouls are, oh you know, cannibals!

And it's quite hard to give your ghoul boyfriend your blood at a family dinner. 

Chan sits on the couch and turns on the tv. Surfing through the channels but paying no mind to it all. 

Changbin got his ingredients and started to prepare dinner. 

Washing the vegetables and chopping them up fast. It was a bad idea. 

Because he ended up dropping a few carrots on the floor. He lets out a sigh and picks it up and washes it well. 

He goes back to cutting. The potato's, onions and garlic. 

In the process of finely chopping the garlic, his knife slipped a bit and cut his thumb. 

Changbin drops the knife and winces at the sudden pain. 

He looks at it and sees the skin broke. His crimson blood oozing out slowly. 

"Shit." Changbin mumbles as he was about to suck his thumb. 

Until another hand stopped him. He looks up and sees Chan. 

His eyes that were once brown were ghoul like. 

Changbin was about to push him away, tell him that he was going to clean it up. 

But Chan was fast and licks the thumb clean. Getting all the blood that came out. 

The sweet bitter taste spreading onto his tongue. Chan wanted more. 

He lightly squeezes the thumb. Pushing out more. 

"Chan! No, Stop!" Changbin exclaims as he starts to pull his arm away from Chan's grip. 

Chan wasn't listening. The only thing in his ears was Changbins fast heart beat and blood flowing through his body.

He wanted more, needed more. He lightly bites the thumb, breaking more of the skin. 

"Chan!" Changbin shouts as he finally pulls away from Chan. 

Chan breaks out of his trance. Eyes going back to normal. 

"Changbin? Are you okay?" Chan asks as if nothing happened. 

"I'm fine. Are YOU okay?" Changbin asks. 

Chan looks at him confused. "Yes, why?" 

This wasn't the first time this happened. 

One time, during an intimate moment, Chan bit Changbins collarbone too hard, causing the skin to break and bleed. 

Chan went ghoul mode and was sucking all the blood that came out and more. 

Changbin had to push Chan away and call his name to bring him back. 

Chan didn't remember anything that happened from that moment. 

"Did it happen again?" Chan asks.

Changbin nods. A bit shaken up by what happened. It took longer for Chan to come out of it. 

"I'm sorry." Chan spoke as he hugs the younger. He didn't want to do that. He didn't mean for it. 

He just wanted to check on him but his ghoul sense got to him. 

"It's fine." Changbin says as he hugs back. He knows Chan didn't mean it. 

"It was just a bit scary this time. Since it took longer for you to come out of." Changbin adds. 

Chan nods in understanding. He needed to control himself. He couldn't keep hurting Changbin like this. 

"I'll try harder to come out of it." Chan says. Determination in his voice. 

Changbin nods and decides to go back to cooking. Chan going back to the living room. 

An hour later and dinner was ready. Changbin had Chan set the table and served them the hot soup. 

"It's smells amazing!" Chan compliments as he smells the delicious soup. 

"Thanks! Oh wait,," Changbin cuts his palm a bit and lets the blood drop into Chan's soup. 

The liquid that was slightly green became a muddy color as the blood was mixed in. 

"Thank you." Chan says and kisses Changbin. 

Changbin smiles and cleans his hands. 

They sat and thanked the meal. Eating the soup and chatting amongst themselves. 

A perfect night for the perfect couple.


	97. Lovers Instead

Chan, darling, you're my best friend 

"Silly Binnie! The y will stay where it is but you subtract the 54 to the 378. What would you do without me?" Chan laughs out as he helps his best friend. 

Changbin blushes a bit and nods. "Oh okay! I understand now hyung." 

"That's what best friends are for! To help each other out!" Chan exclaims as they continue doing their homework. 

Changbin watches from the corner of his eye as Chan scribbles down his work. 

Chan was perfect in Changbins eyes. He loved everything the elder did.

Chan's his best friend. 

But there's a few things that you don't know of

"You should tell him. This feeling will kill you eventually." Jisung says as he pops a piece of popcorn into his mouth. 

Changbin sighs. "No way. He might not even like me like that." 

Jisung throws a popcorn kernel at the other. 

"You never know until you try. Besides you guys are like best friends and can read each other like a book. I'm surprised he hasn't caught on." 

Changbin nods as he fiddles with with thrown kernel. He was glad the other didn't catch on. 

Why I borrow your lipstick so often

Changbin watches as Chan applies chapstick onto his lips. The once chapped dry lips becoming hydrate and glossy. 

"Can I borrow some?" Changbin asks. He didn't need to add any but he just wanted to use it after Chan. 

The Australian smiles and nods, handing the cherry chapstick over to him. 

Changbin thanks him and lightly applies some onto his lips. The light cherry scent wafting up his nose. 

He hands it back to Chan. Thanking him again. 

Chan smiling and then continues his conversation with Jisung. 

Changbin lightly licks his lips and blushes as he imagines Chan's lips on his and the cherry taste evading his tongue. 

This was driving him crazy. 

I'm using your shirt as a pillow case

Changbin fluffs his pillow laying it vertically and next to him. 

Chan's shirt over the pillow. It's been weeks since he left it here and it still smelled like him. 

Vanilla with a light hint of cologne. The perfect combination. 

Changbin lays on his bed and shuts the night stand light off, sighing as his body relaxes. 

He hugs the pillow and his warmth radiated onto it. 

He wishes it was Chan holding him. 

I wanna ruin our friendship 

"What?" Chan asks as his brows were furrowed up in confusion. 

Why would Changbin say such a thing. 

"I said, I wanna ruin our friendship." Changbin repeats.

"But,,,but why? Did I do or say something wrong? I'm sorry if I did, but please don't do this." Chan rambles out. 

He felt his eyes burn as he held back his tears. He didn't want to lose his best friend. 

He didn't want to lose the person he loves. 

We should be lovers instead 

"I love you.." Chan whispers as tears rolled down his cheeks. 

Changbin looks up at him. 

"W-what?" He stutters out. 

Chan gives a half smile. 

"I love you.."

Changbin felt his heart pick up. Hands sweaty. Please don't let this be a dream. 

"I love you too." 

Chan, darling, you're my best friend

"Congrats to the happy couple!" Jisung exclaims. 

"Finally! I was about to shove you guys in a closet." Hyunjin mumbles. 

"You should've." Seungmin adds on as he sips his soda. 

"Just be glad that we're finally together." Chan comments as he wraps an arm around Changbins shoulders. 

"Finally together." Changbin repeats happily.


	98. We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Slight mature content

"Ready?" Chan asks as he places his hand down in the middle of the two. 

Changbin and Jisung piling their hands on top. "Ready!" 

"Racha on three! 1,,2,,3!"

"Racha!" 

The three boys laughed as they go to their spots for their show. 

The screams and cheers from Stays hyping them up. Their nerves that were once there, gone. 

They sit on the couch and get comfortable. Their acting skills coming into play. 

Lights turning red soon the song started and they went on. 

Chan's recorded voice playing throughout the stadium, Stays singing along to it. 

Chan looks at Jisung who was pretending to sleep, while Changbin looks between the two. 

Chan shakes the boy awake and Jisung jolts up, looking at Chan in confusion. 

Then they all look at the crowd and Chan and Jisung chat among themselves. Changbin not paying any attention to them and keeping his focus on Stays. 

Jisung pulls out a remote and points it out to the crowd, as if there was a tv there, and clicking it. 

The music was still going and getting closer to Jisungs part. 

The boy shakes his head and gets up, handing the remote to Chan and pulls out his microphone. 

His rap part coming into play and his voice flowing out the lyrics. 

As soon as Jisung starts his verse, the lights turn a dark blue and the stage dancers come into play. 

No longer can Stay see Chan and Changbin behind and on the couch. 

Chan watches Jisung rap and dance, smiling as his friend does an amazing job. 

"Hey hyung?" Changbin spoke loudly enough for the leader to hear. 

Chan looks at him. 

"Wanna make out?" Changbin jokes as he leans on the armrest. 

Chan nods and scoots closer to Changbin. 

"Wait, really? It was a joke!" Changbin says but Chan didn't listen. 

He leaned in, placing a hand on Changbins right cheek and closed the gap between them. 

Not wanting to waste any time before Jisungs part ends and they get caught. 

Chan pushes his tongue in the youngers mouth. Changbin moaning quietly as Chan's tongue brushes against his. 

Their tongues swirling around together and their saliva mixing together. The hint of coffee from earlier landing on each other's tongue. 

Changbin places both hands on Chan's face. Moving his head to the side for a better angle. 

Chan moving his head to the opposite side and barely pulling away for air. 

Jisung was still going, the end nearing and Chan was almost up. 

They listened carefully so they can end their make out and pretend as if nothing had happened. 

Changbin runs a hand through Chan's hair. His fingers going through smoothly. 

Chan softly biting the rappers bottom lip and lightly sucking it. Changbin doing the same. 

Changbin soon pulls away. His lips now red and puffy with a light shine from their mixed saliva. 

"You're turn." Changbin whispers and adjusts his posture on the couch. 

Shit.

He clears his throat and gets up. Jisung passing by him and Chan starts do his part. 

"You guys made out, huh?" Jisung asks with a knowing smirk. 

"You know it." Changbin laughs as he gets ready for his part. 

We Go stage would be a memorable one for both Chan and Changbin.


	99. Heather but Felix

I still remember the third of December  
Me in your sweater, you said it looked better  
On me, than it did you, only if you knew  
How much I liked you,,,

"Here, I don't want you freezing." Chan says as he hands Changbin his hoodie. 

The younger taking it and automatically putting it on. 

It smelled like Chan. And it was warm. 

"You look better in it then I do." Chan smiles cutely.

Changbin blushes. "Thanks." 

Chan was about to say something until a boy walked past them. 

But I watch as your eyes as she walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter then the blue sky  
She's got you mesmerized   
While I die

He was absolutely pretty. Brown hair that shined so nice underneath the sun. Face a light tan with dark freckles scattering it. 

Lips pretty and pink. Eyes brown that one can get lost in forever. He was beautiful. 

"Umm excuse me. Do you know where I can find room 403?" The boy asked Chan and Changbin. 

Chan was fast to help. His best dimpled smile on display as he gets close to the boy and check his schedule and map. 

Arms brushing close to each other and Chan making small talk with the boy. 

"Felix." He says as Chan had asked for his name. 

"Chan. And this is Changbin." Chan points to the forgotten boy. 

"Nice to meet you. Well thank you so much for your help!" Felix says as he waves them off. 

Chan still having his smile as he watches Felix leave. 

Changbin just stares at Chan. The elders brown eyes full of love and admiration towards the new found boy. 

Changbin felt his heart break. 

Why would you ever kiss me?   
I'm not even half as pretty. 

"Come on Changbin. Just once." Chan begs as he scoots closer to Changbin. 

Changbin places his hands on Chan's chest, stopping him before doing anything. 

They were at Changbins room, currently laying on his bed. Chan's hand on Changbins waist. 

The elder wanted to see how kissing another boy would feel. He was curious about it. 

"Chan, are you sure? This will be our first kiss." Changbin points out. 

Both of them have never kissed anyone. And even though Changbin had a huge crush on his friend, he didn't want it to be meaningless. 

Chan nods. 

"I rather do it with you then with anyone else." He says as he leans in a bit closer, grabbing and moving Changbins hands away from his chest. 

Changbin press his lips together. He did want to kiss Chan. And if this was the only way, so be it. 

"Okay." Changbin whispers. 

Chan smiles softly and leans in, Changbin doing the same. 

Their lips touched for a second until they pulled away. It was a quick kiss after all. 

But Changbin felt such sparks. 

Chan licked his lips. He doesn't know what came over him but he pushed his lips again onto Changbins. 

Changbin was startled and was about to push Chan away. But Chan held his face in his hands. 

Their lips moving in sync and soft bites here and there. It was slow and nice. 

Changbin wishes Chan wasn't doing this out of curiosity but instead because he liked him. 

You gave her your sweater   
It's just polyester  
But you like her better  
Wish I were Heather

Its been a few months since they met Felix. The boy fitting into their friend group easily. 

They were on their lunch break. Changbin walking to the table. 

But he stopped halfway as sees Felix wearing Chan's sweater. The same one Chan gave to Changbin months ago. 

He felt his heart break even more. It shouldn't have. 

It was just a sweater. Nothing else. It didn't mean anything. 

Watch as she stands with her holding your hand  
Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder  
But how could I hate her? She's such an angel  
But then again, kinda wish she were dead

"I really hope we win this time. I'm getting tired of this losing streak." Jisung says as they all walk up the bleachers. 

"You know that will never happen. Our football team sucks." Minho laughs. 

"Why do we even come here?" Seungmin asks as they past some people to sit. 

Changbin wasn't paying much attention to their conversation. His mind focused on Chan and Felix. 

The younger holding onto Chan's hand. As soon as they sit down, Chan wraps his arm around his shoulder. 

Changbin felt cold. He wanted to hate Felix. For ever walking past them. Asking for help and entering their friend group. 

But he couldn't. Felix was so kind and sweet. It was impossible to hate him. 

As she walks by  
What a sight for sore eyes  
Brighter than a blue sky  
She's got you mesmerized  
While I die  
Why would you ever kiss me?  
I'm not even half as pretty  
You gave her your sweater  
It's just polyester  
But you like her better  
I wish I were Heather

"It's great having Felix around. Right Binnie?" Chan asks as they walk home from school. 

"Yeah,," Changbin mumbles. It was like this everyday. 

Always about Felix. 

"Are you okay? You've been acting differently." Chan points out as he looks at Changbin. 

The younger not bothering to look at Chan. Eyes focused on the sidewalk. 

"I'm fine." Changbin lies. But his voice was filled with hurt. 

"You're not. What's wrong?" Chan asks, seeing through the lie. 

"Why would you kiss me?" Changbin whispers. 

"What?" Chan asks. 

Changbin stops walking, Chan doing the same. 

"Why would you ever kiss me? It was all just meaningless!" Changbin shouts. 

Chan was surprised by the sudden raise in voice. 

"You know I was curious about it. You said it was fine. So why are you-"

"It wasn't fine! It never was! I liked, no I still like you! And if that was the only way to ever get to kiss you then I was okay with it. But now that Felix is in the picture-"

"Felix? Are you jealous of him?" Chan chuckles out, surprised by the sudden mention of the boy. 

"We used to do those things. You used to hold my hand at football games. You used to give me your sweater when it got cold at night. But you're doing it all with him." 

Changbin couldn't hold it in anymore. He started to cry. He covered his face with his hands. 

He hated crying. He felt weak and embarrassed. 

Chan saw this and steps closer to the younger. Hugging him as he hears Changbin break. 

He didn't know how the younger felt. He didn't notice how much he hurt him by doing those things with Felix. 

"I'm sorry." Chan whispers. 

"Do you like him?" Changbin asks, afraid of the answer. 

Chan tightens his hold. He himself didn't know the answer to that. 

"I don't know." 

Changbin scoffs lightly. 

"I'm serious. I honestly don't know." Chan defends with a chuckle. 

"But maybe I don't. Because I missed you." Chan spoke quietly. 

Changbin furrows his brows together. 

"But I was always there." Changbin says. 

Chan shakes his head. "I know. But I mean, I guess I missed doing those things with you."

Changbin looks up at Chan. The elder looking at him with a soft smile on his face. 

"Really?" Changbin asks quietly. 

Chan nods. "Really. Felix is just a friend. But you're more." 

Changbin smiles back at him. 

"I'm more." Changbin repeats. 

"You're mine." Chan says and hugs the younger. 

Changbin felt happy that he was Chan's. And only Chan's. 

No one else can replace him at all.


	100. Flawless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

The late evening was coming and going. The night just around the corner. 

Both Chan and Changbin laying on the leaders bed. Spooning as they watch YouTube videos on Chan's laptop.

Chan resting his arm around Changbins mid section and enjoying the peaceful evening. 

Things were great. They had the day off for the next week and got to spend time together. 

And things were about to get even better. 

Changbin starts rubbing his bottom against Chan's lower region. Wanting the leader to grow hard and feel it against him. 

And boy oh boy did Chan get hard. The clothed cock pocking against Changbins bottom.

The rapper turns around to face Chan. The leader leaning in and kissing Changbin. 

It was passionate. Full of love and lust. Slow at first and then getting more faster and deeper. 

Chan slides his hand on Changbins cheek to the back of his head. Pulling him down more deeper into the kiss.

Changbin letting out muffled moans. His hand slowly reaching down to Chan's crotch, rubbing and fondling the clothed part. 

Chan letting out low groans every now and then. Changbin loving the sound he was able to make the leader emit. 

Chan pulls away from the kiss and sits up. Starting to undress himself. 

"The others will hear." Changbin whispers as he watches Chan take his shirt off. 

"Easy fix." Chan answers and grabs his laptop. Searching a song and playing it loudly through his laptops speakers. 

Flawless by Beyoncé featuring Nicki Minaj was playing through the speakers. 

Changbin giggles at Chan's idea. But it might work. 

"The perfect song to cover up those perfect moans of yours." Chan whispers and kisses Changbin again. 

The rapper kissing back. 

Chan pulls away and starts to undress Changbin. The younger lifting his arms up as his shirt goes over his head and thrown onto the floor. 

They resume kissing. Tongues swirling and hands roaming. 

Changbin lays down on the bed and Chan pulls his sweats down along with his boxers and then his own. 

Both boys naked and cold. But their body was on fire. Ecstatic for their actions. 

The late evening sun setting and the night coming through. The moonlight shut out by their blinds and curtains.

The only source of light that faced them was Chan's laptop. The song still blasting. 

Chan couldn't waste anymore time. He coats his fingers with lube and inserts inside of Changbin. 

The younger shivering at the coldness. His body warming up the foreign feeling. 

Chan twirls his fingers around. Scissoring the younger open. Changbin gripping the bedsheets at his sides and moaning. 

The song covering them up from the outside world. 

Chan kept pushing his fingers in and out. Brushing against Changbins spot. The younger moaning more and more. 

The pleasure increasing. Body wanting more then just fingers. 

"Chan~ please..." Changbin whispers. He wanted, needed to feel Chan inside of him. 

Filling him up with his big cock. Making him full and fuck him till he sees stars and can't think straight. 

He wants Chan to fuck him senseless. Till the only word Changbin knows was the leaders name. 

Chan pulls his fingers out and grabs Changbins right leg, pulling it up and over his shoulder as he lines himself up.

Changbin getting excited to be full. 

Chan keeps one hand steady on Changbins leg and the other interlocking with the youngers hand. 

His tip pushing in slowly but surely. Changbin swallowing harshly as he feels the thickness opening him up even more. 

"So big~" Changbin drools out as he squeezes Chan's hand for comfort. 

Chan lightly squeezing back and groaning as he enters fully. Changbin squeezing around his cock. 

Chan starts to move his hips. The bed slightly scratching the hardwood floor. 

Changbins back slightly arching upwards and letting out breathy moans. Chan enjoying the view of his lover. 

He continues to move his hips at an ease pace. Hips moving, wet squishing sounds emitting. Song covering the sinful nosies. 

"F-faster" Changbin begs. Needing more pleasure. 

Chan complies and picks up his pace. Letting go of their interlocked hands to hold onto Changbins hips. 

The younger wrapping his arms around Chan's shoulders and pulling him closer. 

Their lips meeting and getting heated. Chan pulling away again and biting Changbins neck. Leaving red purple marks. 

Changbin leaving nail scratches and marks on Chan's toned back.

The pace going faster. The moans and groans getting louder. The beds legs scraping loudly against the floor. 

The song not able to contain the noises within the walls.

Chan's hands roaming around Changbins chest and nipples. Pinching and rubbing them. Changbins hands doing the same to Chan. 

The rooms temperature was hot. Windows getting steamed and foggy. The smell of sweat sex invading the room. 

The other members who shared the room will complain but both boys didn't care. They were way in over their heads to worry about the others. 

Chan pushes Changbins leg close to his chest. Dick reaching in different angles. 

"Chan~"

Changbins vision was blurry. Tears blocking it. Dizziness coming in. Stars popping out from the ceiling and around Chan's head. 

The leader groaning. Hair damped with sweat and eyes screw shut as he enjoys the moment. Leaving butterfly kisses on Changbins lips and face every now and then to show his love. 

Song reaching its end point. Both boys feeling the pressure in their abdomens. Needing release and relief. 

Chan didn't slow down. Wanting to satisfy Changbin and let him finish. 

Changbins body was overheated. Hair sticking to his forehead. Lips feeling red and puffy. Hole wet with his juices and Chan's precum. 

Body telling him that he needed to release. And he listened. 

With a loud moan of, "Chan!~", he releases onto both their chests and felt his body overstimulated as Chan kept thrusting into him. 

His thrust soon getting sloppy and out of pace. Chans forehead resting on Changbins. Breathing heavily, sharing the same air. 

"Changbin..." Chan groans out lowly and quietly. The younger only being able to hear it. 

Both boys regain their breathing. Chan pulling out and laying down next to Changbin. Tired and somewhat hungry. 

Changbin felt his eyes become heavy. Slowly closing them. 

Chan reaches over and holds the youngers small hand into his. 

"I love you."

Changbin gives a tired smile as he looks at Chan through sleepy eyes. 

"I love you too.." 

The song ended and Chan didn't bother to move. Sleep taking over and he cuddles up to Changbin.   
——  
"I don't think I can hear that song ever again." Hyunjin whispers as he opens the door to the room. 

Minho and Seungmin nodding and groaning as the smell exits the room. 

"They better do this in Changbins room next time." Seungmin says. 

The other two boys nodding in agreement.


	101. TikTokers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slight mature content, just making out

"Hyung! Can we please stop dancing. We've been going at it for an hour." Hyunjin whines out as he lays on the hardwood floor. 

Chan pauses the music that was playing. 

"Do you want to be tiktok famous or not?" He asks as he looks down at the boy. 

Hyunjin groans. "I do! But can we take a quick break."

Chan sighs. "Fine."

Hyunjin tiredly cheers and pulls out his own phone. Scrolling through tiktoks on his 'For You' page. 

"He's pretty cute." Hyunjin says as he continues to watch the video on repeat. 

Chan lays down next to the younger and peeks over his phone. 

On screen was a boy. Dressed in a baby blue oversized hoodie. Dancing to the song, "Say So" by Doja Cat. 

"He is cute. What's his user?" Chan asks wanting to see more of this cute boy. 

Hyunjin clicks on the profile and sees the username displayed. 

"Spear.B99. Seems like a tough name for a cutie like him." Hyunjin says and looks through the new boys tiktoks. 

"Most of them are him dancing. Some with his friends." 

Chan looks at the boys profile on his own phone. Checking out all the tiktoks that were recently made. 

"He's pretty famous considering his followers." Chan says and takes notices at the thousands of people who follow the boy. 

Hyunjin nods. 

"I should ask him to help me get tiktok famous." He jokes and nudges Chan. 

Chan just rolls his eyes and goes back to his phone. 

"I'm gonna follow him." Chan says, finger over the button. 

"Wait! I was going to follow him." Hyunjin whines out. 

"Too late!" Chan laughs and clicks the button. 

Hyunjin groans but still follows the cute boy. 

"Should we dm him? See if he wants to do a tiktok with us?" Hyunjin asks. 

"We just followed the boy! Let's not get too excited." Chan says and gets up. 

"Now come on. We need to finish this dance." 

Hyunjin groans and gets up. Not excited for the next hour or two.   
——  
Hyunjin was long gone and night was on. Chan lays in his bed. The only light source were the hanging glowing lights that surrounded the top of his walls. 

The lights colors a turquoise. Chan was on SpearB's account, looking at new and old tiktoks. 

The boy was cute. Chan assumed he was short, comparing him with his friends who were on his tiktoks. 

He would dye his hair a different color every now and then. Chan wondering what his natural hair color is. 

And he always dressed up nicely. Whether it was a simple oversized hoodie. Or a shirt tucked into his jeans.

Chan wanted to know more about him. Wanted to talk to him. 

So Chan took the risk. He clicked on the message button and typed a message out. 

CB.97: hey! 👋🏻

Chan waited. And waited. And waited. 

It felt like hours but it was only 10 minutes until the boy responded back. 

Spear.B99: hey?  
Spear.B99: who are you?

CB.97: my name is Chan. But you can call me anytime ;)

Spear.B99: yuck. That's not a first I've heard. 

CB.97: damn someone already used that on you?   
CB.97: well then, you can call me daddy

Spear.B99: wow. How original 🙄

Chan couldn't help but laugh a little. He didn't expect this kind of attitude from a cute boy like him. 

CB.97: what's your name?

Spear.B99: Changbin

CB.97: a pretty name for a pretty face

Spear.B99: your sad attempt at flirting is really killing the vibe 

CB.97: there was a vibe going on?

Spear.B99: yeah, I just checked your account and you're really handsome 

CB.97: imma stop my flirting then and get this vibe going again 

Spear.B99: Hmm, well what can I help you with?

CB.97: I just wanted to get to know you more. You're really cute. But you probably hear that all the time

Spear.B99: I do. But I'll make an exception for you. Cause you're my type 

CB.97: I'm your type? 😏

Spear.B99: ugh yes 🙄

CB.97: well then let's get to know each other more  
——  
Chan and Changbin spent their time texting each other. They only knew each other for two-three months and they never had a dull conversation. 

They even flirted with each other. Sending photos, cute or dirty. And with every photo they fell harder and harder for each other. 

Chan didn't notice the sun rising and the day getting ready to begin. 

CB.97: aww I kept you up all night  
CB.97: you needed to get your beauty sleep

Spear.B99: sleep is for the weak

CB.97: a wise man i see

Spear.B99: what can I say, gotta keep my mind flowing 

CB.97: I hope this isn't too weird and outgoing but do you perhaps want to meet up? We've known each other for 2-3 months now   
CB.97: plus we've sent a ton of naughty photos to each other and I want to do the real thing 😉

Spear.B99: Hmm, I've never bothered meeting with anyone. But I do want to see you,,, and do the real thing,,,👉🏻👈🏻

CB.97: you're shy! How cute!   
CB.97: so what do you say? Today at 2:15 at my place

Spear.B99: okay I'll be over soon

Chan didn't respond back. He realizes he had to do a quick cleaning. 

He got out of bed and started to pick up all the dirty clothes and scattered trash off the floor. 

He vacuumed his room and fixed his bed. Before leaving his room he changed the lights color to red and then went to the kitchen and living room. 

He picked any trash and other things that didn't belong there. Sweeping the place and wiping the counters. 

After he finished cleaning, he went to fix himself. 

Not bothering to change out of his joggers. But changing his shirt into a clean one. 

He made sure his teeth were clean. Face washed. Bladder empty. 

He heard his phone ding. Quickly grabbing it and checking. 

Spear.B99: I'm outside. I think?

Chan chuckles and goes to the front door of his apartment. He looks through the peephole and sees the boy looking around and fiddling with his fingers. 

Chan unlocks the door and opens it up. 

Changbin looking over and smiling softly as he sees Chan in view. 

"Hey." Chan greets as he leans on the door frame. 

Changbin rolls his eyes, the smile never leaving his face. 

"Hi." 

Chan moves away and gestures for the other to enter. Changbin entering and taking off his shoes. Going into the living and looking around. 

Chan closing the door and following behind. "Have a seat." 

Changbin nods and sits on the couch. His body somewhat tensed. 

"Relax! It's just us." Chan says and goes to the kitchen and grabs a water bottle, handing it over to Changbin. 

The younger grabbing it and thanking him. Body relaxing a bit more. 

"You look cute today." Chan compliments. 

Changbin was wearing overalls, underneath it was a yellow hoodie. 

"Thanks. You look nice." Changbin says and looks at Chan's attire.

The older wearing black joggers with a white shirt. 

"Thank you. I tried to look hot for you." Chan says with a wink as he sits down next to Changbin. 

The younger laughing and rolling his eyes again. 

They conversed and made jokes. Their real life conversation just the same as through text.

But through Chan's mind, he just wanted to kiss the boy. Wanted to taste him. Hold him. 

"You can kiss me." Changbin spoke up. 

Chan looks at him. "What?" 

Changbin giggles. "You have this look that just screams, 'god I want to kiss him so badly.' So I'm giving you the okay." 

Chan blushes a bit. He didn't know he had that look. 

"I'm sorry." Chan apologizes. 

"Don't be. I'm okay with you kissing me. I thought I had the same look and that you'd get the hint." Changbin admits as he scratches his cheek a bit. 

Chan was oblivious to the look. 

"Are you going to kiss me or do I have to?" Changbin asks becoming a bit impatient. 

"Oh right!" Chan says and then scoots closer to Changbin. Head tilting to the side for a better angle. Changbin doing the same but in the opposite direction. 

Their lips touched. A quick long kiss. 

Both pulling away. But wanting a bit more.

Changbin leans in again and starts to move his lips against Chan's. The elder doing the same and placing a hand on Changbins cheek. 

Chan licking and biting on Changbins bottom lip softly. Asking for entrance. 

Changbin complying and opening his mouth slightly. Chan's warm tongue entering in and roaming around the wet warm cavern. 

Changbins hands wrapping around Chan's neck and pulling him closer. 

Their tongues dancing together. Chan slightly pushing Changbin down onto the couch and getting on top of him. Lips still attached. 

They pull away every now and then for air to fill their lungs. 

Saliva coating their lips. The substance entering their body. The taste was intoxicating. 

Chan would suck and bite on Changbins bottom lip. Making it red and puffy. Changbin doing the same to him. 

Their bodies felt hot. Cheeks red and warm as they continue. 

Pulling away with a string of spit still connecting them. 

Chan sits up along with Changbin. 

"Wow." Chan breathes out. 

"Yeah. Wow." Changbin laughs out. 

They lick their lips. Getting the taste again and cleaning any left over spit around their mouths. 

"Glad to be a tiktoker." Chan laughs. 

"Yeah same here." Changbin giggles.


	102. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

It's not strange for a hybrid and a vampire to date one another. It's quite normal. 

So when Chan shyly asks Changbin to be his boyfriend, the vampire boy said yes. Wanting to protect the hybrid. 

10 months pass and they couldn't be happier. Having the best times of their lives. Living their life to the fullest. 

They haven't done anything sexual. It was because they were waiting for Chan's heat to arrive. 

It would be Chan's first heat. And they wanted to wait till then. Chan wanted to lose his virginity to his lover. 

And Changbin respected his choice. Said he would wait as long as it took. 

The wait time was over. Chan was slowly getting his heat. Feeling hot and bothered at random times. 

But Chan didn't want to do anything yet. He said it wasn't bad and that he could handle it. And Changbin believed him. 

One night, Chan invited his boyfriend over to his house for a sleepover. Changbin agreed to it and made his way over to his hybrids house. 

He knocked and waited. The door opening and Hyunjin, Chan's overprotective brother came into view. 

"Changbin." Hyunjin says. 

"Hyunjin." Changbin replies back. 

The younger letting the vampire in and shutting the door behind them. 

Changbin was about to go up to Chan's on until he was stopped. Hyunjin placing a hand on his shoulder and turning him around. 

"Yes Hyunjin?" Changbin asks. 

Hyunjin removes his hand from the others shoulder and scratches his cheek. 

"I need to tell you something." He spoke in a hushed tone, not wanting Chan to hear them. 

Changbin raises an eyebrow at him. 

Hyunjin and him wouldn't really speak to each other. Hyunjin was overprotective of his older brother. Always coming in between the two when he had the chance. 

So the younger having something to say to him was quite odd.

"What is it?" Changbin asks. 

Hyunjin gestures for him to come closer. Not wanting to be heard. 

Changbin leans in and Hyunjin starts to speak. 

"You know about Chan's heat right?" He asks. 

Changbin nodding. 

"Well, it's getting worse." Hyunjin says. 

"How do you know?" Changbin asks. 

The younger rolling his eyes. "I'm also a hybrid. We can smell that from miles away." 

Changbin nods in understanding. 

"Anyways. It's his first heat. So it will get out of hand. So here's som advice and warnings." Hyunjin continues. 

Changbin listening in and ready to take mental notes. 

"He'll become really sexually active. Moving around and moaning. So just do something to take the heat off for a while. Warnings, he'll want to have rough sex. So be ready for that." Hyunjin says. 

Changbin nodding with every sentence. 

"Got it." Changbin says. He felt pressured and stressed. This was Chan's first heat and he wanted to satisfy the older as much as possible. 

But he would do anything and everything the older wanted him to do during their intimate moment. 

"Thanks." Changbin says and then makes his way to Chan's room. Knocking on the door. 

A faint "come in" being heard. Changbin pushes the door open and sees Chan in short shorts and a white tshirt that was a bit oversized. 

Changbin knew this was part of his heat. 

"You okay?" Changbin asks carefully. 

Chan smiles and nods. "Just a bit hot. But fine." 

They spent the night playing video games and watching movies. 

The night becoming late and both of them tired. 

They went to bed. Chan snuggled close to Changbin, despite how hot he felt, he wanted to be embrace by Changbins warmth, even though the vampires body temperature was cold. 

Changbin woke up in the middle of the night to a strong scent. Automatically knowing it was Chan's heat. It was stronger then ever before. 

He felt something rubbing against him. Small moans emitting throughout the room. 

Changbin becomes more awake and notices Chan's back towards him, his bottom pressed against his lower region. Rubbing against it and letting out small moans and pants. 

Chan was half awake and half asleep. He thought he would be able to get off by just rubbing against his boyfriends crotch. 

Changbin gently shakes him to become more fully awake. He knew it was time to take care of his baby. 

"Chan." Changbin whispers. 

Chan wakes up fully.

"Changbin! I'm sorry." Chan whisper shouts. Embarrassed that he got caught in doing something sinful. 

Changbin sits up, pulling Chan along with him. 

"No, don't be sorry. It's okay." Changbin whispers in reassurance. 

Chan bites his bottom lip and nods. He knew his boyfriend understood his situation. 

"Changbin~..." Chan moans out, leaning a bit closer to Changbins face. 

"Yes baby?" 

Chan closes his legs a bit. His dick hard and leaking as his body becomes more hot. 

"I'm hot... please,,, please fuck me..." Chan moans as he touches himself a bit. 

Changbin nods. Starting to take off Chan's oversized white shirt off of his body. 

Chan sighing a bit in relief as cold air hits his overheated body. 

Changbins hands land on Chan's perked up nipples. The buds hard and sensitive.

He pinches them and watches as Chan twitches underneath his touch. Letting out quiet breathy moans.

"Lay down. I want you to be comfortable." Changbin instructs.

Chan nods and quickly lays back down on the bed. He just wanted to get fucked so badly. 

Changbin gets on top and leans down close to Chan's lips. Kissing them softly. At least tried to. 

Chan was impatient and horny, so he roughly pushes his tongue inside Changbins mouth. His tongue getting scrapped from Changbins fangs. 

But that turned on Chan even more for some reason. 

He moans into the kiss and pulls on Changbin to get closer. Changbin got the heads up from Hyunjin, but he didn't think it was going to be this bad. 

Chan wraps his legs around Changbins lower back. 

"Fuck me,," Chan moans as he pulls away from their heated kiss. Saliva dripping down his chin a bit. 

Changbin nods and undresses himself and Chan. It was a bit of struggle though. 

Chan kept kissing Changbin whenever he can. Hands wondering all over the vampires body. 

"Chan, wait. Let me take this off." Changbin whispers as he struggles to take off Chan's boxers. 

Chan listens and stops his actions. He wouldn't get fucked if he kept going at it. 

Changbin tugs the clothing off and Chan went back to kissing and touching the younger.

Chan climbed onto Changbins lap. The youngers hard on between his ass cheeks. 

"Can I ride you?" Chan asks in a quiet voice. 

Changbin was about object. Wanting to tell the elder that he was going to take care of him. 

But Chan didn't wait for a response. Grabbing the cock and lining it against his hole. 

"Chan wait! I need to prep you!" Changbin hisses out. 

It was too late. Chan was already taking in Changbin. The big cock entering him. Stretching him open. 

Chan whimpers in pain and pleasure. His lower back stinging in pain. But he continued to take in more. 

Feeling himself get full. The tip right against his spot, brushing against it. 

Chan throws his head back, moaning as he moves a bit. The pleasure taking over his body. 

Changbin grabs hold of Chan's waist. Wanting to lay down the older on the bed. 

But Chan started to bounce up and down. Changbin groaning as he did so. 

"Oh fuck~" Chan moans a bit louder then before. 

He picks up his pace. Legs getting a bit cramped up. 

"Fuck me Changbin,,, please. Fuck me so hard." Chan begs as he was still bouncing. 

Changbin nods and stops Chan's bouncing. Laying him down on the bed. Dick still in him. 

Chan's body shifting side to side. Moaning and breathing heavily.

He needed to be touched. Something to keep him occupied and satisfied. 

Changbin starts to move his hips after he got himself adjusted. 

Chan arches his back as Changbin hits his spot. The overwhelming pleasure making his vision blurry. 

"R-right there..." Chan moans out. Changbin continues to hit the same spot. 

His hand lacing together with Chan's. 

"H-harder. F-fast-ter." Chan begs as he wanted to be fucked senseless. 

Changbin nods and moves his hips harder. Picking his pace and slamming into his hybrid boyfriend. 

"Yes,,, oh Changbin,,," Chan moans out. 

So much for keeping quiet. Poor Hyunjin. 

"Touch me,," Chan moans out. He wanted his dick to be touched at the same time. 

Changbin listens and does so. Wanting his baby to be satisfied. 

He lets go of Chan's hand and wraps it around his cock. Pumping it at the same speed as his thrust. 

The member and his hand getting coated with precum. 

Chan's body was getting so much pleasure that he couldn't stay still. Body arching and moving side to side. Hips moving upwards to meet Changbins pumping. 

Changbin kept pounding into Chan. Waiting and waiting for the older to release. For his heat to pass. 

"C-close,,," Chan chokes out. 

Changbin continues to pump and thrust at a fast speed. Chan moaning and whining. 

Chan pulls Changbins face close to his. Lips interlocking again. Tongues brushing against each other. Fangs lightly scraping Chan's tongue. 

And then soon releasing into Changbins hand. His loud moan muffled by their kiss. 

Changbin pulling away and kissing Chan's neck. 

Chan was breathing heavily. Body tired and sore. 

"You did so good baby." Changbin whispers against Chan's neck. 

Chan giggles and nods. Changbin finishes and pulls out. 

Both tired to even bother cleaning up. 

"Thank you." Chan whispers as he gets closer to Changbin. 

"You're welcome." Changbin says and kisses the top of Chan's head. Both falling asleep right away. 

Chan's first heat was done and completed.


	103. Incoherent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

"Changbin,,,Changbin,,, hurts!" Chan moans out. His lower back having a harsh burning sensation. 

Changbin doesn't listen and continues to slam into Chan. Nails digging into the boys hips with every thrust. 

"Chang-Changbin,,," Chan's vision was blurry. Black spots popping out.

Chan's eyes rolled back as Changbin kept hitting his sweet spot. 

Chan came all over their chests. But that didn't stop Changbin. 

The younger wanting to fuck Chan till he couldn't walk anymore. 

Chan felt lightheaded and breathing heavily. 

Changbin flips him around. Bottom facing him as he enters inside of him. 

"Wa-wait,,," Chan calls out. But Changbin smacks his ass. 

Chan moaning and whining at the sharp pain. 

It's was only the first round. And Changbin hasn't even came yet. And Chan was overstimulated after that orgasm. 

Chan's face was pushed against a pillow. Moans and cries muffled as Changbin kept pounding into him. 

Chan felt himself get hard again and leaking. It didn't take long for another orgasm to take place. 

"Changbin~" Chan moans out as he pushes himself against Changbins thrust as he releases onto the bed sheets.

Changbin groaning out Chan's name as he cums inside the boys hole. 

"Round two." Changbin says and continues to thrust into Chan. His dick growing hard again. 

Chan's body was shaking, legs jelly and weak. Drool, sweat and cum covering his body. 

Changbins nails digging into Chan's skin again. Breaking it and causing some blood to come out. 

Changbin position themselves again. Chan on his lap as Changbin rests against the headboard. 

"Ride me." Changbin orders. 

Chan shakes his head. His body crying out for him to stop. 

"I,,I can't,," Chan cries. 

Changbin tugs on the back of Chan's brown hair. Chan's head going back and whining at the harsh pull. 

"I said, ride me." Changbin growls out. 

He lets go of Chan's hair and the elder starts to bounce up and down. Barely though. 

Changbin felt impatient with it and just thrust upwards. 

"Have to do everything myself." He says and lays down on the bed and continues to thrust upwards. 

Chan leaning forward, palms on the bed and whining out apologies. 

Changbin not saying anything to the older. Just fucking him senselessly. 

Chan's lower back was on fire. He wanted a break. Needed to stop this. But other parts of him say other wise. 

Chan releases again. This time less cum coming out as it was his third time. 

His body no longer able to handle it. 

Changbin cums again. But doesn't stop. Not yet. 

Chan doesn't know what came over his boyfriend. Why he was fucking him nonstop. 

Changbin lays Chan on the bed. Back relaxing into the mattress. 

Chan thought it was done and over. But he was wrong. 

Changbin lines himself up again and pushes inside Chan. Even with the last two rounds, Chan was still tight. 

"You take me so well." Changbin groans out and starts to move his hips. 

Chan grips the bedsheets. Body weak and tired from all of this. 

"Hold out just a bit longer." Changbin says and picks up his pace. 

Chan slightly nods. Moaning as Changbin hits his spot. 

His dick becoming hard again. It hurt as blood rushed down into it. Leaking a few drops of cum. 

As Changbin kept going harder and faster, Chan started to lose all form of words. Mumbling and moaning incoherent words and noises. 

Eyes rolled back and back arching as his body takes in all the pleasure. 

He wanted to release. Needed to. But he wanted to be a good boy for Changbin and hold out a bit longer. 

"You okay?" Changbin asks between thrusts. Noticing Chan not forming any proper sentences. 

Drool was seeping out in the corner of Chan's mouth as he nods and tries to say the word yes, but it was just gibberish. 

Changbin chuckles deeply as he realizes that he's fucking Chan so hard he can't think properly. 

Chan wraps his arms around Changbins shoulders. The limbs so tired and weak. 

"Ne-need cum. Hu-hurt." Chan babbles out. 

"You need my cum?" Changbin asks with a chuckle. 

Chan shakes his head. "Me. Hurt. Please."

Changbin knows that Chan is overstimulated. And in pain. 

Changbin nods and kisses Chan on the lips. 

"Cum for me baby." Changbin whispers. 

Chan's body twitches and lets out a loud moan. Cum shooting out and making them both dirty. 

Changbin follows behind and releases inside Chan again. 

After Changbin pulls out. Chan turns on his side and covers himself with a blanket. 

"No more." He says. 

Changbin laughs and kisses Chan's head. 

"No more."


	104. Top Bunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

It was past midnight. Everyone fast asleep in their respective rooms and beds. Lost in their dream world. 

No noise or sound to disturb their peaceful sleep. 

Scratch the everyone part. All of Stray Kids were asleep expect Changbin. 

He lays awake in his bed. Feeling hot and bothered as he stares at the bed on top of him. 

His leader and lover fast asleep as he tosses and turns once in a while. The soft even breathing emitting from him. 

Changbin needed to relief himself. But he was needy and wanted Chan to do it. 

So, he carefully and slowly got out of bed. His bare feet hitting the cold wood floor. The bed slightly creaking from the lost weight on it. 

Changbin stands up and looks at their other roommate, Felix, who was sleeping on another bed across from their bunk beds.

He knew that if Chan was up to helping him that he would have to stay quiet in order to not wake up the younger. 

He turns back around and starts to climb up to the top bunk. Carefully placing his hands around Chan's legs in order not to fall on top of him. 

He fully gets into Chan's bed, laying next to him. His body becoming more hot as it was near Chan. Excited for him to do wonders on his body. 

"Chan..." Changbin whispers as he lightly shakes the others arm. 

The elder not stirring from the action. 

"Chan.." Changbin whispers again and shakes a bit harder. 

The forementioned stirs and groans as he slowly opens his eyes. Full of tiredness and confusion as he squints in the dark and looks at Changbin. 

"Binnie,,,what are you doing up here?" Chan whispers. Voice deep and rough, sleep laced through it. 

"Hot,," Changbin says softly and grabs Chan's hand, leading it to his hard cock. 

Chan becomes fully awake as his hand comes in contact with the clothed member. He softly rubs it to give some pleasure to the rapper. 

"What do you want me to do baby?" Chan asks, continuing his rubbing. 

"Fuck me,,," Changbin moans out softly, moving his hips to Chan's rubs. 

Chan nods and sits up, taking off his shorts. The leader sleeps shirtless and not having to worry about much article of clothing to be removed. 

Changbin follows suits. Taking off his shirt and shorts. Briefs shortly behind. They left it somewhere on Chan's bed. 

Changbin lays on the bed as Chan gets on top.

"Let me prep you." Chan whispers as he coats his fingers in his own saliva. Changbin getting anxious as he waits. 

Chan pulling out his fingers after a minute and lining them near Changbins hole. 

"You have to be quiet. We can't wake up Felix." Chan whispers. 

Changbin nods and pulls Chan into kiss. In hopes that his moans will be muffled. 

Chan pushes one finger in, Changbin moaning and tightening around Chan's finger. 

Chan slips his tongue into Changbins mouth. Roaming around and tasting the toothpaste from earlier the night. 

He slips in another finger. Brushing against Changbins spot as he pushes further in. 

The rapper pulling away from the kiss and gasping from the pleasure. 

Chan covers his mouth with his free hand. Scared that it might've woken up the younger. 

"Shh,,," Chan shushes quietly. 

Changbin nods. Eyes full of apology. 

Chan pushes his third and final finger. Pushing them in and out of Changbin, stretching the boy open so he could fit. 

But no matter how much prepping there was, Changbin was always tight. 

After a while of stretching, Chan pulls out his fingers. They were wet from Changbin. 

The younger whining at the loss and moving around as he needed to be filled. 

"Need your cock,,," Changbin moans into Chan's ear as the leader lines himself up. 

"It's coming baby." Chan whispers back and pushes himself in. Changbin accidentally letting out a loud moan. 

Chan stopped his movements. Changbin slapping a hand over his mouth, eyes wide and scared. 

They hear stirring from Felix and watch as the younger moves and faces their way. Still sound asleep and having no clue of what's going on. 

Both males let out a breath and relax their beating hearts. 

"Since you can't keep quiet, here." Chan sticks three of his fingers into Changbins awaiting mouth. 

The younger drooling around them and enjoying the feel of them. 

Chan starts to move his hips slowly and softly. Not wanting to make anymore noises then they already have. 

"H-haster,,," Changbin moans out, the word coming out muffled as the fingers were still in his mouth. 

Chan complies and moved his hips a bit more faster. His dick going in and out of the younger. 

Squishing, wet sounds being heard through the room. With the muffled moans of Changbins and groans from Chan. 

The bed slightly squeaking from the thrust. 

Changbin grabs Chan's wrist and removes the leaders fingers from his mouth. 

"Chan, please fuck me harder,,," Changbin begs as he moves his own hips against Chan's thrust. 

"If I do, you'll be moaning like crazy and wake up Felix." Chan says. 

"Please,,, need to be filled by your cock and cum,,," Changbin moans and touches himself as he says those dirty words. 

Chan gulps at the words and action. 

His horny side taking over and not caring if he wakes up all the members in the dorm. 

Chan grips Changbins hips harshly and starts to thrust faster and harder. Changbin gasping at the sudden speed. 

Moaning as Chan kept hitting his sweet spot. Now not worried about waking Felix. 

All thoughts gone and only dirty things come into play. 

Chan leans down and kisses Changbin again. Tongues swirling around and saliva getting mixed. The taste of toothpaste lingering on their tastebuds. 

Hands wondering around each inch of each other's bodies. Bites and love marks getting on any visible skin. 

Chan playing with Changbins nipples as he continues his crazy speed thrusts. 

Changbin moaning and whining. Begging and drooling. Back arching from pleasure. 

Pain subsided as pleasure twitches all over his body. 

Chan's knees feeling red and hot as they kept rubbing against his mattress and blankets. 

Changbins legs like jelly as they tiredly wrapped around Chan's waist. 

Chan letting out low groans and moans as he enjoys being engulfed by Changbins tight heat. 

The younger squeezing around Chan's length with every thrust and enjoying the feel he was been craving. 

Who knows how long they have been fucking. 5 minutes, 10 or even 20. 

All in all, Changbin was close. The tight knot on his abdomen getting tighter. Body getting hotter. 

Chan's body doing the same. Wanting to release and make Changbin full with his cum. 

"C-close..." Changbin manages to say. 

"M-me too." Chan answers. 

A few more thrusts and Changbin releases onto both their chests with a loud moan. 

Chan following behind, a groan coming out from him as he fills Changbin up. The younger moaning a bit as he fills the liquid filling him up. 

Chan exhales tiredly as he slowly pulls out and lays down next to Changbin. 

"Better?" Chan asks as he covers both of them up with a blanket. 

Changbin nods, a tired smile on his face. 

"Much. Thank you." Changbin whispers as he clings onto Chan's arm. 

"Anything for you." 

"Next time, maybe don't do it while I'm here." They hear a voice hiss out. 

"Sorry." Both males whisper out. 

They hear Felix sigh and turn in bed, trying to go to sleep without the thought of his two roommates fucking.


	105. Play date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan is 6 and Changbin is 4

"Chris! Get ready for your play date!" Chan hears his mom yell from downstairs. 

"Okay!" Chan yells back and starts to get things ready for his play date with his best friend, Changbin. 

The boy was his next door neighbor. They hit it off right away and became best friends. 

They would have play dates almost every other weekend. Never bored with each other. 

Chan enters his playroom and places the coloring books and markers on the little table. 

Grabbing a stuffed bunny that Changbin loved to hold whenever he came over and placing it on his seat.

Soon the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house. 

"Binnie's here!" Chan exclaims and runs out the room and down the stairs. 

His mom already opening the door to reveal Changbin and his own mother standing there.

Chan runs up to the 4 year old and hugs him tightly in his arms. Changbin giggling and doing the same. 

"Hi Binnie!" Chan greets excitedly. 

"Hi Channie!" Changbin says back with much excitement as Chan. 

Their mothers laughing at their sons cuteness. 

"Go on and play now." Chan's mother says as she allows Changbin and his mom to enter the house. 

"Come on!" Chan says as he holds Changbins small hand into his own. 

He drags the boy into his playroom and closes the door behind them. 

Changbin seeing the small bunny on his chair and rushing towards it. Grabbing it in his small hands and hug the plush close to him. 

Chan smiles at his friend and then sits across from him. Pulling out a box of crayons, color pencils and markers. 

Different coloring books on the side of the table. 

"What would you like to color today Binnie?" Chan asks as he spreads the books in front of the younger. 

Changbins eyes scanning the books. One with dragons catching his attention. 

"This!" Changbin points to the book. Chan pushes it to Changbin and collects the books again in a neat pile. 

He grabbed one himself, one about cars. He opens the pencil box case. Changbins hand rushing to grab a random color. 

He flips the book open to a random page and starts to scribble the color on it. 

"No, no. Like this Binnie." Chan shows Changbin how to properly color within the lines.

The younger watching intensely as he holds the bunny in one arm. A crayon in the other hand. 

"Ooh okay Channie!" Changbin says and tries out the new technique his friend taught him. 

Chan smiles as Changbin colors within the lines. 

"And change the colors. It can't all be blue." Chan says. 

Changbin nods and grabs a different color. He grabs a yellow crayon and scribbles within the lines. 

Some of it mixing with the blue and the colors slightly mixing. 

"Wahh! Channie look look! It's green!" Changbin exclaims as he points at the new color. 

Chan peers over and nods as he sees it. 

"Yeah, because blue and yellow make green with mixed together." Chan says. 

"Wow! Channie, you're so smart!" Changbin compliments. 

Chan giggles and pats the youngers head. "So are you Binnie."

They spent another 30 minutes coloring, soon cleaning up and taking out some blocks to play with. 

"Let's build a house!" Changbin suggests as he hands Chan a long block. 

"Okay!" Chan starts to grab other blocks and start to form a wall. 

"Window!" Changbin shouts. 

"You want a window?" Chan asks to make sure. 

Changbin nods. His little head going up and down rapidly. Poor boy getting slightly dizzy from it. 

Chan leaves a small opening for a windowing as he continues to build the house. 

"Wait! What about the door?" Chan asks noticing there was no way to enter the house. 

"That's why we have a window Channie. Duh!" Changbin giggles. 

"So the only way to enter is through a window?" Chan asks as he continues to build. Adding the final touches to it. 

Changbin hums with a smile on his face. The bunny that was once in his arms being put down next to him, slumping a bit. 

"And done!" Chan cheers as he shows the little house they built. 

"Wow!" Changbin says and grabs it from Chan's hands. Examining it a bit. 

And with his childlike mind, it said to destroy it. 

So he did. He threw it onto the ground. Some blocks coming apart and landing around the floor. 

Changbin giggles as he did so. 

"Our house!" Chan cries as Changbin kept destroying the block house. 

"Again!" Changbin laughs out and starts to stack the blocks together and throwing them. 

"Let's play something else!" Chan says as he starts to pick up the blocks. 

Changbin pouting a bit but still asks. "Like what?" 

"Hide and seek!" Chan answers as he closes the lid to his blocks. 

"Otay! Who hides?" Changbin asks, grabbing the bunny again and into his arms. 

"You hide. And I'll find you." Chan says. Changbin nods and gets up along with Chan. 

"I'll count to 10. So be ready."

Changbin nods and rushes out the room. 

Chan covering his eyes and counting. 

"1,,,"

Changbin was giggling the whole time. Scanning around for a good hiding place. 

"5,,," Chan was halfway there. 

Changbin opens a the coat closet and hides in there. Closing the door and being taken by the dark. 

He hugs Chan's bunny close to him. Being a bit afraid of the dark. 

"Ready or not here I come!" Changbin hears Chan shout. 

The little light that shone from the small crack of the door showing Chan's fast footsteps passing by him. 

"Binnie! Where are you?" Chan asks as he looks around his house. 

Looking around underneath the table, behind the couches. Some cabinets and the pantry. 

But no luck in finding him. He was close to giving up. 

"Mom, have you seen Binnie?" Chan asks his mom. 

"No I haven't. Why?" She asks a bit worried. 

"We're playing hide and seek." Chan answers. 

"Chan, he's over there." Changbins mom tells Chan. Pointing to the coat closet that Changbin was in. 

Chan smiles and thanks the woman. Tiptoeing over to the door. 

"Ooh Binnie! Where are you?" Chan asks as he places his hand on the door knob. 

Changbin stifling his giggle and holding the bunny. 

Chan turns the doorknob and yells as he opens the door. A smile on his face as Changbin screams out with a giggle. 

"Found you!" Chan says and tags Changbin. 

"Found me! Found me!" Changbin says and jumps up and down. 

They continued to play hide and seek. A small game of tag. Which to them was fun even if it was just the two of them. 

They soon felt tired and went to Chan's room. 

The boys laying on the bed. And Changbin asks Chan to read him a story. 

Chan, of course, doesn't decline his best friend. 

They may close together and Chan reads a story. 

Both of them falling asleep after a long and fun play date with each other.


	106. Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content   
> Polyamory Relationship

Being twin brothers will mean that they would have the same likes and dislikes. The same attitude and personality. (I know it's not true for real life twins.)

But it's quite the contrary for both Chris and Chan. They were identical twins. Down to the last gene. 

Same height. Same light Australian accent. Pretty dimpled smile that makes your heart swoon at the sight. 

But their personalities were so much different. 

Chan was the sweet caring twin. Loves to care for others more then himself. Loves to help one in need. His nature was more kind and thoughtful. He was friends with almost everyone. 

Originally, he was born with brown hair. Natural curls and all. But when he and his brother grew up, no one was able to tell the difference between the two. 

So he dyed it blonde. Doing touch ups every now and then when it started to fade. 

Chris, on the other hand, had dyed his hair red. Wanting to be a bit more outgoing then his brother. 

His personality was more on the cold mean side. He could care less about anyone or anything. Hardly had friends, everyone was afraid of him. 

He liked to dress all in black. Listen to heavy music. Not a care in the world. 

Even with their different appearances and personalities, they wanted to study the same thing when they were applying for university. 

"Law School." 

They wanted to be lawyers when they grew up. 

"I thought you hated helping people." Chan spoke as he leans on the door frame. 

Chris packing his things to move into their dorm. 

Chris chuckles. A deep one. 

"I do. But they make a shit ton of money." 

"So you're only in it for the money. Not surprised." Chan says and leaves to finish his own packing.   
——  
School started and went. The months passing up and the twins attending their classes. 

Well, at least Chan was. Chris slept in, he loves his bed more then anything, and was barely passing. 

Chan sighs tiredly as he packs up his notebooks and pens, class being over. He was hungry and wanted to eat. 

Chris was asleep next to him. Slight drool coming out. 

Chan shakes him awake. The boy jolting up and looking around. 

"Class over?" Chris yawns out, stretching his aching body. 

Chan rolls his eyes. 

"Yes. Come on, I'm hungry." Chan says and starts to head for the door. 

Chris following behind. 

"Your turn to pay." Chan says as he pulls out his phone to look for a nearby place to eat. 

Chris groans. "It's always my turn." 

Chan laughs. "That's what happens when you're the oldest."

"By like a second." Chris mumbles and rubs his tired eyes. 

The male not looking and bumping into someone. 

"Oh shit sorry!" The stranger spoke. 

"Yeah you better,,,be..." Chris words dragged out as he looks at the unknown boy. 

His nature was adorable. Shorter then the twins. Hair black. Pretty brown eyes. Perfect pink puffy lips. 

"Sorry for my idiot brother here. He just never pays attention." Chan spoke as he glares at his twin. 

Chan looks at the boy and felt his heart stop. He was adorable and his type. 

The boy shakes his head. A smile playing onto his lips. 

What a pretty smile. Chan thought. 

Love at first sight. That's what Chan felt. He was in love with this boy. 

"It's okay. It's my fault as well for not looking." The boy says as he pulls out a earbud, heavy music quietly playing out of it. 

Chan didn't like the type of music. But he didn't care if the boy likes it. He was cute and would love him no matter what. 

Chris liked heavy music however. And was very surprised to see the cute boy listened to the type of music. 

"Heavy metal fan?" Chris asks, intrigued by the boy. 

He nods and smiles softly. "Yeah. A boy with my looks shouldn't listen to this type of stuff." 

Chris shakes his head. "That's what makes it interesting about you." 

The boy giggles. Covering his mouth with a small fist, eyes crinkling and body lightly shaking. 

What a pretty sound. The twins thought. 

"Changbin." The boy spoke as he extends a hand out. 

"Chan." The youngest twin was fast to shake the boys small hand. Taking it into his own bigger one. 

The small firm shake sent sparks to Chan's body. He was deep in love after meeting the boy in just 2 minutes. 

"Chris." The oldest says as they shake hands after his brother. 

Changbin quietly giggles again. Chan and Chris looking at him in slight confusion. 

"You guys are named Chan and Chris and are twins?" Changbin asks as he points between the two. 

Chan laughs a little and nods. "Yes. I don't know what our parents were thinking." 

Chris not saying anything as he continues to examine the boy. 

He had a perfect body. Not too thin. Not to masculine. Nice slim waist. A plump bottom that his jeans were nicely hugging. 

Shit, he wanted to fuck this boy so badly.

"Well, we better get going. Chris here is buying me lunch." Chan says as he nudges the older. 

Chris dirty thoughts now gone as he comes back to reality. 

And without thinking he said, "Would you like to join us?"

Chan was a bit surprised that his dick of a brother would ask an unknown stranger to join them for lunch. 

But hey, it was his money. 

Changbin was taken a back by the sudden question. 

"Oh uh,,, if you don't mind having me." Changbin mumbles. 

"Nonsense. Let's go." Chris say and grabs both boys by the shoulders and push them out the hallway and out to the streets. 

Chris didn't want the boy to leave. 

Chan didn't want the boy to leave either.   
——  
Weeks passed by and the twins were always thinking of Changbin. 

Chan with sweet thoughts of loving the boy with all his heart. He loved the sweet and kind nature Changbin has. 

Chris with dirty thoughts of fucking the boy senseless on every spot of his dorm. 

So without a thought he asked his brother, "should we fuck Changbin?"

Chan chokes on his water, coughing crazily and pounding his chest to regain air back in his lungs. 

"What?!" He shouts. 

Chris rolls his eyes and turns to look at his brother who was beside him and on his own desk. 

"Should we fuck Changbin?" Chris repeats. 

Chan blushes at the thought of even having sex. Let alone with Changbin, who he loved dearly. 

"You say we? Like the two of us fucking him?" Chan asks softly. 

Chris nods. "A threesome."

Chan cringes a bit at the thought. "Having sex with Changbin, I'm okay with. But touching dicks with you is a no." 

Chris cringes a bit now at the idea. "You're right. Maybe not."

Chan nibbles on his bottom lip.

"But I kinda want to." 

Chris looks at his younger brother. Chuckling as he does so. 

"My innocent baby brother wants to have a threesome?" 

Chan blushes a bit more. "Yeah. Especially if it's with Changbin." 

"What's with me?" A voice asks as they hear the door shut.

They quickly turn around to see Changbin entering their dorm. A smile on his face as he looks at them. 

The twins exchange a look. Saying who had the balls to ask the cutie in front of them for a threesome. 

Chan glares at his brother. It was his idea, he should ask. 

Chris rolls his eyes and sighs. He looks up at Changbin, the boy looking between the two as they communicated telepathically.

"Want to have a threesome with us?"   
——  
They didn't expect this to happen. It happened too fast if you ask them. 

But as soon as Chris asked that question. Changbin was quick to respond. 

He naturally agreed and they went to action. 

Undressing each other. Taking turns to kiss the boy. 

Chris was rough with the kiss. Pushing his tongue past Changbins lips. And exploring each inch of it. Memorizing the parts that made Changbin moan. 

Chan was soft and gentle with his kiss. Slow and passionate. Savoring every moment and taste with the younger. 

Changbin didn't mind either one. He liked Chris's roughness. But Chan's gentleness was a nice touch.

They were on Chris's bed. It was the closet one. 

Changbin laying on his back on the bed as Chan softly kisses him and Chris prepping him. 

Changbin hisses out in pain as the new feeling entered him. 

"Are yo okay? Does it hurt? We can stop if you want!" Chan babbles out, worry taking over. 

Changbin giggles and shakes his head. Placing a hand on Chan's cheek. 

"I'm okay. Keep going." Changbin says the last sentence to Chris, who stopped his actions. 

Chris nods and pushes his finger in and out of the younger. 

Changbin moaning and shifting around the bed. 

Chris felt really hard. What pretty dirty sounds emitting from a boy like Changbin. 

Chan loved the sounds. It was like music to his ears. He goes back to kissing Changbin. A bit more pushy and needy then before. 

He felt needy. Letting out whines as his cock rubbed against the mattress. 

Changbin noticed and lowered his hand down to Chan's lower region, softly grabbing the member and pumping it. 

Chan moans quietly. Chris watching the scene as he pushes his fingers. 

Chan did the same for Changbin. Pumping his dick at the same tempo the younger was doing towards him. 

"Chan~" Changbins body was twitching at the touches. 

Chan loved the way he called his name. He wanted to hear more of it. 

Chris wanted to hear his own name being called out like that. So with his free hand, he roamed around the youngers body. 

Touching his stomach and nipples. Pinching and rubbing them. 

"Chris~" Changbin moans. 

The eldest twin leaning down and kissing Changbin. Tongues swirling around and saliva mixing in. 

Chan watching them make out, picking up his pace and Changbins moans being muffled. 

Changbin picked up his pace as well on Chan's cock. 

Chris pulled his fingers out and lined himself up. Pushing the tip as he enters Changbin. 

"How come you get to fuck him first?" Chan whines out. 

Chris chuckles. "Cause I'm the oldest." 

Changbin giggles and looks at Chan. "You'll have your turn."

Chan blushing at the comment and nods. 

Chris holds onto Changbins hips and started to move his own. 

It was fast and rough. His nails digging into the youngers skin as he does so. 

Changbin moaning loudly and gripping onto Chris's shoulders. 

Chan still pumping Changbin, trying to go at the same speed as his twin. 

Chris pulls out, feeling the need to cum. But he wanted to hold out for the grand finale. 

He taps Chan's shoulder and the younger understood. Taking over Chris's spot and entering Changbin, slowly and carefully. 

Chan moves his hips at a nice gentle pace. Rubbing circles onto Changbins hips, feeling the skin bruised and damaged from Chris's nails. 

Changbin softly gasping and moaning at the now gentle pace. His hole was becoming sore from Chris's roughness. 

"I'm a-almost cl-close." Changbin moans out. 

Chan and Chris share a look and give a nod. 

Chris goes next to his brother. Pushing Changbins legs more wider. 

"Wa-wait what are y-you guys d-doing?" Changbin stutters out as he watches the two fumble with his legs. 

"You'll see baby." Chris says, lifting a leg and pushing close to Changbins chest. 

"I don't think we'll both fit,,," Chan whispers to his brother as they look at Changbins tight hole. 

"Wait! You guys are both go-going in!?" Changbin exclaims. 

"Yes. And we'll make it work." Chris says and pushes his dick inside Changbin. 

The younger gasping and crying out in pain as he was being stretched out even more then humanly possible. 

"You're hurting him!" Chan says and tries to push his brother away. 

Changbin grabs onto Chan's wrist. The other looking at him. 

Tears rolling down Changbins face. Cheeks red, lips puffy. 

"It-its O-okay,," Changbin manages to say through the pain. 

"See Chan? He's a big boy." Chris say and pushes deeper in, managing to get halfway in. 

"That's all I can go." Chris informs. 

"M-move,," Changbin whispers. Chan and Chris hold either one of Changbins hands. The poor boy gripping them harshly.

The twins started to move their hips. Barely able to move much as there was limited space. 

But nonetheless, Changbin was a moaning mess. 

Both out of pain and pleasure. 

"Chris,,,Chan~" 

His abdomen tightening up and burning. Needing to release. 

Chan and Chris both groaning as they pushed in and out of the younger. 

And without warning, Changbin released with a loud moan of the twins name. 

Chan filling up Changbin. Chris groaning at the sudden wetness that filled up the hole. 

Chris then cumming and filling up Changbin even more. 

The twins pulled out and exhale tiredly as they lay on either side of Changbin. 

"That was painful. But worth it." Changbin mumbles tiredly as he looks at the two. 

Chan being soft and thoughtful, kisses Changbins forehead. 

"I'm sorry." 

Chris being cold and mean, scoffs and rolls his eyes. 

"At least you got fucked by twins." 

Changbin giggling at the twos different reactions. 

But he smiles and nods. 

"Yeah. Twins who I love."


	107. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

"Hello stays!" Chan starts the live off with a greeting. 

Jisung and Changbin on either side of him, squishing their leader between them as they check how fast their fans are going to join their live. 

"Wahhh you guys really wanted to see us!" Jisung says as he continues to watch the numbers fly. 

"Or maybe they wanted to see just me." Changbin comments with a laugh, Jisung throwing him a look but giggles. 

Chan slightly shakes his head at the two, but a small smile on his face at their silliness. 

After another minute or two, they started chatting about their busy day. 

"We just finished doing a stage performance for MAMA, so we're all a bit tired." Chan says as he holds his phone, making sure the other two were on screen. 

"Chan hyung looked really good in the outfits." Jisung comments. 

"Minho! Come listen to what Jisung is saying!" Changbin shouts throughout their hotel room. 

"No no no! Shhh! He's just kidding hyung!" Jisung shouts. 

Chan and Changbin laughing. 

They continue doing their live, Changbin and Jisung cracking jokes or doing something silly in the background as Chan spoke to Stays. 

The leader trying not to laugh as he watches his friends from the screen. 

"So uhm yeah, we hope you enjoy the new year and the new us coming up soon!" Chan spoke, stifling a giggle as he watches Jisung and Changbin act like dinosaurs fighting. 

"Can you guys please join me up here." Chan says as he looks to the two behind him. 

Both boys rushing over and sitting next to Chan. 

"Anything you guys want to say?" Chan asks looking between the two. 

"Yes, I do!" Jisung shouts as he gets closer to the camera. His pretty brown eyes close and wide as he stares at the screen. 

He pulls back a bit with a giggle and starts to speak. 

Changbin rubbing his eyes out of tiredness, but wanting to listen to Jisungs, probably, heartfelt speech to Stays. 

"So why did the scarecrow win the award?" Jisung starts off. 

Chan and Changbin mumbling at Jisungs silliness. 

"Because he was outstanding in his field!" Jisung laughs out. 

Chan hated himself for laughing at the stupid joke, but the way Jisung says it just makes it funny. 

Changbin shakes his head with a smile. And he slowly gets up and walks away from the two and onto his bed. 

Curling up to keep warmth and slowly closing his eyes. Jisungs and Chan's laughter fading away as he drifts to sleep. 

"What sound does a grape make when it's squished?" Jisung asks. Reading the comments as they flew by. 

"It wines!" Jisung exclaims as he read a comment with the correct answer. 

Chan chuckling at the awful jokes his friend was making. 

Jisung reading the comments with a smile and then tilting his head to the side as he read one that caught his attention. 

"Where is Changbinnie? Haven't seen him for a while now..." Jisung reads out. 

Both boys look to their right and see that their 3rd member is gone. 

Jisung looks up and over from the phone and sees the boy cuddled up on the leaders bed. 

Jisung lightly slaps Chan's arm and points over to the sleeping boy. 

Chan had to bite down on his tongue to not let out a small squeal. 

Changbin was absolutely adorable sleeping on their bed. 

Curled up to keep warmth, his right cheek squished on the pillow he was resting on. His small cute fists loosely clenched and waiting to be hold. 

His cheeks pink from the slight heat. Lips slightly parted as he lets out even breaths. 

Chan just wanted to cuddle him so badly. So that's what he was going to do. 

He looks at Jisung, their eyes meeting and started to give each other knowing looks. 

Jisung nods and they look back at the camera. 

"Alright Stays! It's time for us to go. It's getting late and we need to rest up for tomorrow's busy schedule." Chan starts. 

"Hope to see you all tomorrow! And please watch our stage performances as well as they others who perform!" Jisung adds. 

"See you soon! Bye bye!" They do Chan's signature farewell gesture and Chan ended the live.

They rushed over to the sleeping boy. Quietly gushing at the sight.

They just had to take pictures of him. They snapped a few photos. Chan squealing at the photos Jisung took and telling him to send it. 

"Jisung, let's go to bed." Minho says as he enters the hotel room. Eyes tired and body slumping. 

"Coming! Night hyung." Jisung says and rushes over to Minho. 

The older slumping onto his short lover and whining at how tired he was. 

Chan laughing and waving them off as they left his room. 

The leader then looks back at the adorable boy in front of him. He was still sound asleep. 

Chan couldn't help but pinch the squishy cheek. It was warm between his fingers. 

He wanted to feel more of it. So he places his hand on the other cheek that was out in the open. 

Warm. 

Chan smiles softly and leans down to kiss Changbins forehead. The part soft and smooth as he made contact with it. 

As Chan pulls away, Changbin starts to stir and whine as he moves a little. 

Chan cooing at the adorable sound. 

He then realizes that Changbin was still in his clothes and not in pajamas. 

He didn't want to wake him but he needed to change. 

"Changbin. Wake up." Chan whispered as he gently shakes the boy. 

Changbin stirring and eyes fluttering open. 

"Is the live over?" Changbin asks, noticing Jisung was no longer in the room. 

Chan nods. "Yeah. Let's get you changed." 

Changbin nods and tiredly sits up. 

Chan starts to take off the boys clothes and replace it with his pajamas. 

Changbin noticing he was done, lies back down and closes his eyes again.

The elder quickly changed to his pajamas and jumped into bed. 

The rapper turning over to face Chan and cuddle closer to him. 

"Warm." Changbin whispers and falls asleep. 

Chan wrapping his arms around the boy and falling asleep soon after.


	108. 2.0 Bunny Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Stray Kids were performing, 'Victory Song' and everything was going well. They were hitting all the correct notes and dance movements. 

But Changbin, he felt weak and hot.

Perhaps it was the lights that were beaming down on him. And his body was weak from the restless rehearsals. 

That's what he told himself. Tried to convince himself. 

He needed to push through until this song. It was their last performance for the night. 

"Thank you for your hard work!" The Staffa s Stray Kids say to one another after a long day of filming and performing. 

Changbin wanted to go home and rest. He felt sick and weak. 

They were all walking back to the changing room. And as soon as they reach the room, Changbins leg gave out. 

He was about to hit the floor if it wasn't for Jeongins fast reflexes. The Maknae caught the rapper and checks to see if he was okay. 

But he saw the bunny ears and tail sticking out. 

"Hey, you okay?" Felix asks as he notices Jeongins crotched position. He sees the younger holding the rapper and quickly rushes to find Chan. 

"Chan hyung! Changbin collapsed!" Felix exclaims as to the leader, who was getting undressed. 

Without a second thought, he follows Felix and to where Changbin and Jeongin were. 

"He just started to fall." Jeongin explains as Chan takes the younger in his arms. 

"We need to call a doctor and head back to the dorms."  
——  
"He came into an early heat." The doctor explains as he stands up straight. 

"How?" Chan asks as he looks worriedly between the passes out boy and the doctor. 

"It's due to stress. I understand you all have been practicing and performing. So that caused him to stress a lot." The doctor says and starts to pack his things. 

"How can we help him?" Hyunjin asks. 

The doctor clears his throat. Not knowing how to say this to young adults. Young male adults at that. 

"For now, let him rest and drink plenty of water. Nothing that will stress him out... do you mind if we talk outside?" He asks as he looks at Chan. 

The leader nodding and following the elder man out the room. 

"The only way to reduce Changbins heat is to pleasure him. Sexually." The doctor explains. 

Chan blushes a bit and avoids eye contact with the doctor. 

"He's weak and stressed. Helping him get any kind of relief will ease his temperature." The doctor continues. 

Chan nods with every word. 

"So if there's anyone here, who's dating him or anything, let them know." The doctor adds before taking his leave. 

"Thanks. Will do." Chan softly says as he closes the door. 

He had to fuck Changbin back to health.   
——  
"Is that what he really said?" Jisung asks, suspicious on the new information. 

Chan nods. "His words not mine." 

"Well, if it's the only way for Changbin hyung to get better. Then we'll leave you guys alone." Jeongin says.

The other members nodding and leaving the room and to the living room, hoping they won't hear anything.

It was late at night. The other members were tired. And Chan didn't want them to stay up any longer then they already have. 

So he'll have to do it quickly. 

He enters the room again. Changbin laying on the bed. He looks so hot and unbothered. Bunny ears flopped down. 

Wanting any type of relief.

Chan closes the door and walks over to the bed. 

Changbin open his eyes slightly, ears perking up at the sound. Looking up at Chan and reaching out for him. 

"Chan hyung,,," Changbin whispers. 

"It's okay. I'm going to make you feel better." Chan reassures him as he holds the youngers hand. His free hand caress his face and then reaching up to rub the youngers bunny ears. 

Changbins eyes become lustful. His body burning and dick aching. Tail wiggling and letting out small whines. 

He slowly sits up and leans in to kiss Chan. 

Pushing his tongue past the leaders lips and tasting every inch of him. 

Chan doing the same thing back to him and slowly getting on top of him. 

They break the kiss to take off their shirts and resume kissing. Changbins hands roaming around Chan's chest and toned stomach. 

Chan holding Changbins face in his hands. 

Changbin breaks the kiss and starts to whine. 

"Please Chan,, make me feel better,," Changbin moans out and starts to touch himself through his gym shorts. 

Chan nods and takes off the rest of their clothes. 

Changbin slightly shiver from the cold but it was soon replaced by the burning of his body. 

Chan touches Changbins stomach and up to his nipples. His palm being wrapped by the heat was Changbins body was giving off. 

"You're so hot,,," Chan says. 

Changbin giggles, "Thank you." 

Chan chuckles, "I meant you're temperature." 

Changbin pouts a bit, both ears folding, "So you're saying I'm not hot in general?" 

Chan shakes his head. Heart fluttering at the cute pout and ears. 

"No I'm not saying that. You are hot." 

Changbin just laughs, his bunny ears jolting up and then leans up to kiss Chan again. 

"I need to prep you." Chan says between kisses. 

Changbin shakes his head. He was already impatient as it is. 

"Just put it in already." Changbin whispers, one ear folding and his tail wiggling underneath him. 

Chan was hesitant at first. He didn't want to hurt the younger. But he didn't want to get into an argument with him in his heat either. 

So he nods and lines himself up. Pushing the tip in slowly. But Changbin was a bit impatient and moves his hips to take more of Chan in. 

Chan groans from the heat surrounding his cock. And Changbin moans from finally getting some pleasure.

"M-more,,," Changbin moans as he moves his hips to get some penetration. 

Chan pushes more and start to move his hips to meet Changbins soft and slow pace. 

"Faster,," Changbin begs. 

Chan holds onto Changbins hips and starts to pound the boy. Getting as much speed to give enough pleasure to the younger. 

It seemed to work because Changbin was moaning Chan's name loudly and moving to meet Chan's thrust. 

"I'm not hurting you am I?" Chan asks as he sees Changbins face twist. How his bunny ear fold. And he couldn't tell if it was from pleasure or pain. 

The younger shaking his head. "I'm okay. It's j-just I'm c-close." 

That was fast. Chan thought to himself. But the younger was in early heat and he would go for hours fucking if he could. 

"Okay. Then let me continue to pleasure you." Chan whispers as he leans down to kiss Changbin again. 

Their tongues dancing together and tasting one another. Their dirty noises being muffled by each other's lips. 

The other members were probably hearing everything. But at the moment, they didn't care. Chan wanted to make Changbin feel better. Reduce his temperature. 

Changbin wanted to get better. And enjoy the intimate moment with his leader. 

A couple more thrusts and Changbin cums onto both their chests. His loud moan being muffled by their kiss. 

Chan soon releases after a while. Changbin moaning at the warm hot sensation that filled him. 

Chan pulls out and lays next to the bunny boy. The boys ears flopping and breathing heavily. 

Chan places a hand on the youngers forehead, checking his temperature. 

"Heats going down." Chan says as he pulls away. 

Changbin just nodding and scooting closer and into Chan's arms. 

The leader wrapping them around Changbin and pulling him closer. 

"I'm glad you're feeling better." Chan spoke softly and kisses the top of Changbins head. His ears brushing against his nose softly. 

"Me too. Thank you." Changbin whispers as he slowly falls asleep. 

"I love you, my bunny."


	109. Pregnant?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> ⚠️Mpreg⚠️

Relationships. Some last. Some don't. But that wasn't the case for Chan and Changbin. 

They had been dating since debut. That was the happiest moment of their lives. Aside from debuting. 

And twos years pass and they were stronger then ever. Nothing can tear them apart. 

They spent every waking moment with each other. They were inseparable. 

And they were now taking things to the next level. 

They were ready for that. They were committed to one another. 

"I love you,,," Changbin moans as he releases. 

"I love you too,," Chan groans back. Cumming inside the younger and then pulling out. 

Yeah, they had sex without protection. But they both knew they were healthy and safe. 

What could go wrong?

~2 weeks later

"Bleghhh!" Changbin throws up loudly into the toilet. 

He thought it might've been some bad food he ate the night before. 

Changbin felt nauseous and weak. Throwing up every now and then. 

"Maybe you caught a bug?" Hyunjin says, but it was more of a question. 

"I set a doctors appointment for you tomorrow." Chan says and hugs the younger by the side. 

Changbin nods, as a thank you, and tried to rest and hopefully feel better.   
——  
The morning arrived and Changbin got ready for his appointment. 

"Are you sure you don't want me to come? I can go to the studio after." Chan says, wanting to go with his lover for moral support. 

Changbin giggles. Head spinning as he does so. 

"I'll be fine. It might just be a bug or the flu." 

Chan hums and kisses the top of Changbins head. 

"Alright. Text me what happens?" He asks. 

Changbin nods. "Of course."  
——  
At the doctors, Changbin got tested. Peeing in a cup. Heart rate. Breathing rate. Blood sugar level. 

The works. 

He now waits for the results. 

Looking around the white room. How cold it is. The different medical equipment there was. 

Changbin becoming anxious. Leg bouncing as he sits on the examining table. (Idk what it's called tbh but you know.)

Then the door opened. His doctor stepping in. A clipboard in hand.

"Alright Mr.Seo. I have some,,, news." The doctor says as he looks up from the board to the rapper. 

"Good news?" Changbin asks. 

The doctor didn't know how if it was considered good or bad. 

"Uhh, I don't know. That's really up to you." He says. 

Changbin nibbles his lip. Nervous. Afraid. 

"You're pregnant."   
——  
Changbin felt weak as he walks back to the dorm. He was excited that he was carrying a child. Chan's child at that. 

But he was afraid. Scared. That if he tells Chan that he was carrying a baby, that the elder will end things. Leave him to become a single parent. 

He unlocks the dorm doors and walks in. Hearing chattering coming from the living room. 

He looks up and sees Minho and Hyunjin cuddling in the couch. Jeongin and Felix on the floor and close to the tv, playing video games. 

"Changbin hyung! How was the doctors?" Jeongin asks as he notices the others presence. 

For some reason, that question broke him. It brought back the reality that he was pregnant and had to tell Chan. 

He started crying, covering his face with his hands. 

Minho and Jeongin fast to comfort the boy. Their alpha protective mode on. 

Hyunjin hugging him and rubbing his back, whispering soothing words. 

Felix grabbing a glass of water for him. The older thanking him as he takes small sips of it. 

"What happened? Are you alright?" Minho asks as he held Changbin hands. 

Changbins eyes burning again as new hot tears rushes out. 

"It's okay hyung. Tell us when you're ready." Jeongin comments, patting his head and wiping his tears. 

Changbin nods. Taking in deep breaths to calm himself down. 

Hyunjin holding his face. It soothed Changbin down. 

"I'm pregnant." Changbin whispers as he looks Hyunjin in the eye. 

All the boys eyes widen. But they regained their posture and surrounded the boy with hugs. 

"It's okay. You'll be fine. Chan will love you and your child. And we will do the same." Minho says. 

"And if he leaves you, we'll fight him!" Jeongin exclaims. 

"But not really!" Hyunjin reassures. 

"But really." Felix says 

Changbin crying and laughing a bit. 

Chan. How was he going to tell him this news.   
——  
Changbin texted Chan, saying the doctors went well but there was something they needed to talk about. 

Chan responding right away and saying he'll be back home in a 30 minutes. 

That was 20 minutes ago. 

Changbin had time to calm himself down. The other members helping him stay calm and relax. 

Reassuring him that Chan loved him and wouldn't leave him. 

The next 10 minutes pass by fast. Changbin sitting on Chan's bed. Fiddling with his sweater paws. 

He can hear the front door opening and closing. Muffled chatter being heard and then footsteps coming towards him. 

Chan lightly knocks on the door and opening it. Peeking his head in and a smile coming onto his face as he sees Changbin. 

"Hey bunny, how are you feeling?" Chan asks as he sits next to the younger. 

Changbin giving a small smile and nodding. "Fine. You?" 

Chan sighs tiredly and lays on the bed, pulling Changbin along with him. Wrapping his arms around him. 

"Tiring but it's all better now that I'm with you." 

Changbins heart fluttering at his words. But then dropping as he remembers the news. 

He sits up and looks down at Chan, who was still laying on the bed.

"I have something important to tell you." Changbin says softly, fiddling with his fingers. 

Chan sits up. "What is it? Did the doctor say something?" 

Changbin nods softly. Throat closing in. Close to breaking down. 

Chan noticing and becoming worried about the news. He hugs his boyfriend. 

Changbin crying quietly and then saying those words. 

Words Chan didn't expect to hear. 

"I'm pregnant." 

Chan pushing Changbin away softly. Eyes wide. 

"W,,what?" 

"I'm pregnant. And it's yours." Changbin says. 

Chan's mind rushing with so many thoughts. He was going to be a dad. At such a young age. 

How were they going to take care of a child and still do Stray Kids?

"Please,,,please don't leave me..." Changbin sobs out as he holds onto Chan's hands tightly. 

Chan looks at Changbin and shakes his head softly. 

"I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you." 

Chan held the youngers face. "Or our child. I'll love you and them with all of my heart." 

Changbin crying tears of happiness. 

"I love you."

"I love you too."  
——  
The 9 months pass and went. Changbin giving life to a beautiful healthy boy. 

They were able to continue their careers of being a group. Leaving the baby with the staff as they performed on stage. 

It was hard work. But it was worth it. 

All the members loved the child. Playing with him and taking turns to watch him as Chan and Changbin will get some rest. 

"Nothing will tear us apart." Chan whispers as he and Changbin lay in bed. 

"Nothing." Changbin says back with a smile. 

"Uhh guys! Ren threw up on Hyunjin!" Seungmin shouts out. 

Chan and Changbin laughing a bit as they hear the poor boy screaming and their baby laughing. 

"Yeah, nothing will."


	110. Collab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

Changbin sighs as he places his pen down. His lyrics looking good but it probably won't sound good. 

But he shouldn't be so hard on himself. His music class about to start and he needed to finish the lyrics in order to submit it. 

He picked up all his notebooks, sheets of paper and pens, not bothering to shove them in his bag. And rushing out of his dorm room and to his class. 

Changbin wanted to study music ever since he discovered this group of two amazing rappers and producers. 

Bang Chan and Han Jisung. 

They produced and rapped their own music. And it inspired Changbin to write and produce his own. Hence taking a major in music. 

Oh what Changbin would do to just collab with them. 

The boy was lost in thought that he wasn't looking where he was going. 

Bumping into someone in the process. And dropping all his things. 

"Oh I'm sorry!" Changbin exclaims as he was fast to start picking up his things. 

"It's no problem. I wasn't really looking where I was going either." A voice says and then bends down to help pick Changbins things. 

Changbin looks up and sees a handsome male. Eyes pretty and brown. They were almond shaped and fit his features well. 

Hair brown and fluffy. Skin flawless. 

Changbin shakes the thoughts away of how handsome the male was and realizes he was late for class. 

"Shit. I'm late. Thank you and again I'm sorry." Changbin says and gets up and rushes to his class. 

"Ahh wait! You,,,forgot this." The male says and was waving sheets of paper. 

But Changbin was long gone. 

The male sighs and looks at the paper. Lyrics were written neatly. They seemed like rapping parts. 

"There you are Minho!" A voice calls out. The male looks up and sees his boyfriend and friend coming towards him. 

"Jisung. Chan." Minho greets. 

"Did you guys find what you were looking for?" Minho asks. 

Both boys shaking their heads. 

"Nope. Everyone is talented but not what we're looking for." Chan answers as they head out the building. 

Jisung noticing Minho holding sheets of paper. He snatches and takes a look. 

"What this?" He asks as he scans the paper. 

"Oh, I ran into someone and they dropped all their things. And they accidentally left those behind." Minho answers. 

"What are they?" Chan asks as he takes the paper away from Jisung and scans the paper. 

The lyrics were deep and heartfelt. As if they went through the experience. 

"This is it! Who's are these?!" Chan exclaims and looks at Minho. 

The boy shrugging. "Never got a name." 

"Maybe they put their name somewhere on it." Jisung says. 

Chan flips through the pages and finds the name of the person and the classroom for the assignment. 

"Let's go!"  
——  
Changbin was anxiously rummaging through his notebooks and sheets of paper. Not finding the one sheet that he worked on for hours to turn in. 

Shit. He was going to get in trouble for this. It was the biggest assignment of the term and he was going to fail. 

"It has to be near somewhere!" Changbin whispers to himself. His head racing and hands becoming sweaty. 

There was a sudden knock on the classroom door. The professor walking over and opening. Chatting to whoever was there. 

"Seo Changbin. Please come over." The professor says. 

Changbin furrows his brows and gets up, all his things in hand. 

He walks over and the professor moves to the side and Changbin, once again dropped all his things. 

Luckily the door was closed behind him and no else saw. 

There stood his idols. Bang Chan and Han Jisung. Along with the male from earlier. 

"It's,,, you. And you! And you!" Changbin shouts as he points at each of them. 

It must be a dream. 

"Not a dream." Chan laughs out. 

Shit. He said that out loud!

"You're excused for the day." His professor says and makes his leave. 

Changbin coming back to reality and nodding and then picking up his things. Along with the others help. 

Both Chan and Changbins hands brushing as they picked up the same notebook. 

The younger blushing madly as he looks at the other up close. 

How handsome he was. Pale skin and brown eyes. Perfect pink lips. A small smile on his face and dimples lightly poking out.

"Minho didn't mention how cute you are." Chan teases as he gives the other a wink. 

Changbin can now die happy. 

He will admit that he has been crushing on the idol for so long. 

And having him compliment him like that was just dream like. 

They all stand up. Changbin thanking them. 

"So umm,, why did you call me out here?" Changbin asks. 

"We read your lyrics and it's good stuff so we were wondering if you wanted to do a collab with us." Jisung answers. 

Okay. Yeah this has to be a dream. He's probably passed out in his dorm room right now. 

"And like I said before. Not a dream." Chan says. A dimpled smile on view. 

"I need to stop saying things out loud." Changbin mumbles. 

"Well what do you say?" Chan asks. 

Changbin didn't even hesitate to answer. "Yes!"  
——  
The four spent time in studio. Chan making some revisions on Changbins lyrics. Which the younger didn't mind. 

And in the process of working together, Chan grew feeling for the other. He was just talented and adorable and amazing. 

So many words couldn't describe how Chan felt for Changbin. 

And even though Changbin was a shy boy when they talked about other things, he still got along well with everyone. 

Minho and Jisung making sure he was comfortable and if he needed anything. Chan simply giving him water or food when they all felt hungry. 

"Jeez, I wish you bought me food like that." Jisung jokes as they were eating dinner. 

"You have Minho for that." Chan retorts. 

Changbin giggling. 

Chan felt like he accomplished his life goals by just making the boy laugh.

They started to talk about their project and how long it might take to finish. 

"I say it'll be finish in a month." Chan says as he continues to eat. 

Changbin nodding at his words but not really paying attention. He didn't want this to end. 

He was hanging out with his idols and getting along with them. Working with them. 

But it'll soon be over. 

"We should hire you." Jisung laughs out towards Changbin. 

Chan laughing as well. "We should. You work really with us. I can barely stand Jisung." 

"Hey!" 

Minho and Changbin laughing. 

"Well, I mean, if you'll have me." Changbin shrugs cooly. But deep inside he was going crazy. 

"Of course we will!" Minho spoke for the other two. 

"You're hired!" Chan exclaims. Feeling happy that he'll get to work more with Changbin.   
——  
Months pass and Changbin was juggling both school and work. 

With the help of Chan, he was passing his classes and still able to focus on work. 

Their last project was released and got many comments about it. 

Fans saying how amazing it was and they wanted to hear more of Changbin rapping. 

"Be part of the official group. Not just producing but rapping as well." Chan says. 

Changbin thought he'll be just collabing with his idols. Nothing more. 

But he did want to rap along side them. 

"Okay." He says with a smile.   
——  
Years went by and the group was growing. Everyone loved and accepted Changbin. 

Chan loves Changbin. He loved everything about him. Loved working with him. Being near him. 

So he grew confidence and asked the younger. 

"Be my boyfriend?" 

"Yes."  
——  
He thought it was just a dream. 

He thought it was just a simple collab. 

He thought it was just simply producing. 

But it wasn't a dream. 

It wasn't a simple collab. 

Wasn't simply producing, rapping and working with his idols. 

It was all a reality. 

A reality that he was working with them. 

A reality where he was dating his long life crush. 

A happy ending to be honest.


	111. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

"I hate physics homework." Changbin complains as he and his boyfriend, Chan walk to the library, hand in hand. 

"It's because you don't pay attention." Chan says with a chuckle. 

"Why pay attention when I have you to cheat off of." Changbin comments. 

Chan shakes his head and opens the library doors, Changbin entering first. 

"You'll never learn." Chan whispers as they enter the quiet room. 

There was some students studying or looking for books. The librarian silently greeting them. 

They walk to a small corner. It was their special corner when they study in the library. 

No one can see them and no one passes by them. It was perfect. 

They take their seats on the chairs. The round small table becoming cluttered with their bags and books. 

"Let's just do our homework and head home." Changbin whispers and opens his textbook. 

They were working silently on their homework. Moving from physics to calculus. 

Changbin becoming lost in thought as he realizes something. 

They were in a corner where no one can see them. They could practically make out and no one would know. 

Thoughts becoming dirtier. And Changbin started to become needy. 

He looks down and sees himself becoming hard. 

He looks up at Chan, the boy focused on his homework and not knowing anything about Changbin. 

The younger nibbled on his bottom lip. He need Chan. Wanted him. 

He slowly pushes himself away from the table and getting up. Walking slowly towards Chan, who still had no clue of the other. 

Changbin taps on Chan's shoulder. The elder looking up from his homework. 

"Oh, you done?" Chan asks. 

Changbin shakes his head. 

"Can I sit on your lap?" Changbin whispers. 

Chan didn't think much of it. He knows Changbin likes to be cuddly when they study. It was something that helped relax the younger after working so hard on his homework. 

So he nods and scoots away from the table a bit. Changbin sitting on his lap, back facing towards Chan. 

"Don't distract me." Chan whispers as he continues to do his homework. 

Changbin nods and drags his own work towards him. 

Trying to do his work but the aching of his dick was making it difficult. 

So he started to grind it against Chan's thigh. The friction making it all better. 

He lets out small whines and breathy moans. Riding faster and wanting to get off. 

Suddenly his movements were stopped. He looks towards Chan. The other having his hands holding onto his waist. 

"I told you not to distract me. Now look what you've done." Chan says and points to his own hard dick. 

"I'm sorry,," Changbin whispers. 

"Lets fix both our problems." Chan whispers back and moves his hand underneath Changbins jeans and boxers.

The younger shiver from the cold hands that wrap around his cock. 

Chan starts to rub the younger. Thump rubbing over the slit and feeling precum spreading. 

Changbin lets out a moan. Covering his mouth as he realizes how loud it was. 

"Shh, can't have anyone hearing how needy and desperate you are." Chan says and starts to kiss the youngers neck. Biting and leaving marks.

Changbin moving his hips with Chan's hands movement. Chan's thigh a good place to get off, and with him jerking the other off, it made things much better. 

But it stopped. No more hand movements. The once cold hand gone and undoing the button and zipper of his jeans. 

Changbin simply thought it was because Chan needed more room to jerk him off. But the other was pulling the clothes down further. 

"Wa-wait,,,you're not going to,,," Changbin didn't finish his sentence. 

He was suddenly bent over the round table. Bottom exposed to the cold air of the library. 

"Ch-Chan wait!" Changbin whisper yells. 

Chan's hands roaming around the plump bottom. Rubbing and squeezing the part. 

"For what? Didn't you want this? To be fucked in such a quiet place?" Chan asks quietly as his fingers circle around Changbins hole. 

The younger not knowing how to respond. He thought it would just be a simple handjob. Maybe making out and dry humping. 

Not full on sex at their school's library where there were other students and teachers. 

"Be a good boy and stay quiet." Chan whispers and pushes a finger in. 

Changbin jolting up and becoming tended by the sudden feeling. 

"Relax baby, I won't be able to fit my big cock with you not stretched out properly." Chan rubs the others hip to soothe him. 

Chan was much different when they do anything sexual. His dominant side coming to play and telling Changbin what to do. Words much different then before. 

Changbin nods and starts to relax himself. Feeling a bit more excited at the thought of having public sex.

Chan was able to easily slip in his fingers. Adding two more and pushing them in and out. Moving and spreading them open inside Changbin. 

The boy bent on the table was moaning quietly. Mouth being covered by his hand. Dick leaking and legs becoming wobbly. 

Chan pulls his fingers out and prepares himself. 

Pulling down his own pants and boxers. His hard on springing out. Leaking a bit. 

He spreads the bit of precum on his dick. Coating it as much as he could. Using his own spit to coat more. 

Chan holds onto Changbins hips. Lining himself up. 

He extends an arm out, his wrist moving a bit and fingers close to Changbins lips. 

"Suck on them to keep your dirty moans in." Chan instructs. 

Changbin nods and wraps his mouth around the digits. Sucking and coating them with his spit. 

Chan pushing in as the other does so. Changbins moans being muffled as Chan pushes further in and fingers going in deeper into his mouth. 

"What a good boy. Staying quiet so we don't get caught." Chan whispers into Changbins ear, moving his hips. 

Changbin gasping and moaning at the pleasuring feeling. Saliva dripping onto Chan's finger and Changbins chin. 

Chan kept moving his hips. Picking up his pace and holding onto Changbin tightly. 

The sound of their skin slapping becoming a bit louder. Chan slowing down to not make anymore noise. 

Changbin noticing the slow pace and moving against Chan's thrust. Wanting to go faster. 

Chan held Changbins hip, making the younger stop. 

"We gotta go slow." Chan whispers. 

Changbin whining at the news and continuing to move himself. 

"Being bratty, huh? Alright fine then." Chan growls out. 

Changbins mouth was suddenly empty. Chan's fingers gone and hand going onto his hips. 

Nails digging into the skin. Changbin wincing a bit at the pain. 

But it was replaced by a loud moan. 

Body shaking and legs giving out. His forgotten dick leaking and aching, needing to release. 

Chan slamming into Changbin harshly. Going at it nonstop. 

Changbin covering his mouth with his own hands. Loud moans flowing out with no intention to stop. 

Gasping for air as pleasure was being given to him. 

"My baby boy,,, you were doing so good until you became more desperate for my cock." Chan groans out quietly. 

Chan slows down again. Wanting to hear Changbin. 

How pretty his name sounded from the youngers lips. 

"Chan~,,"

The elder stops his thrust. Changing positions, Changbin now on the table and looking at Chan. 

"I want to see your face when I fuck you real good." Chan says and leans down to give a quick kiss to Changbin. 

Pulling away and moving his hips again in a slow motion. 

Watching as Changbins innocent face twist in pleasure. 

His eyes rolling back and pretty pink lips parting open as he lets out gasps. Hands touching Chan's chest and lower half moving to match Chan's thrust. 

"So good,,," Changbin moans softly. 

Even if it was slow. It still felt nice. Chan's big cock making him full. 

Chan's hands moving up and and resting on Changbins stomach. 

Moving in and out, up and down inside Changbin. 

Both their abdomens tightening up. A burning pit growing more and more. 

"Come on baby, finish." Chan whispers and kisses Changbin. 

Lips moving in sync. Soft and gentle. Full of love, passion and lust. 

Changbin pulls away from the kiss and tilts his head back. Chan kissing his neck as Changbin releases. 

Chan cumming soon after. 

They fixed themselves up. And were sitting in their seats again. 

"What did you get for question 6?" Chan asks. Voice sweet and kind then the dominant tone he used minutes before. 

Changbin lost in thought from what had happened. Staring at Chan with love in his eyes. 

Chan smiling innocently at him. Dimples and teeth showing. 

"What?" He asks cutely, eyes a shade brighter. 

Changbin still staring at him. Stuttering out words. 

Chan leans in close to Changbins ear. 

"I must've fucked you pretty good if you forgot how to speak." Chan's deep tone coming back. 

He sits back on his chair. A smirk on his face and eyes dark again. 

"I,,,I,,,uh,,, x equals 58 plus 23." Changbin whispers out. 

Chan smiles sweetly. 

"Thanks!" 

Changbin will never understand the duality of Chan.


	112. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Cold. Hungry. Alone. 

That's what Changbin felt. 

The winter season wasn't being to kind to him. Snowing and temperature dropping rapidly. 

He no longer had a home to go back to. Being kicked out by his Alpha family. Barely having enough time to pack anything to take. 

So here he was. Starving and freezing out on the streets. 

And he knew he didn't have much time. Tonight was the night were he wouldn't wake up the next day. 

To make matters worse. It was Christmas Eve. Families were at home in the warmth of the fire. Together. 

Changbin shivered and held himself tighter. Rubbing his arms for any type of warmth. 

His fingers were frozen and red. Numb. 

He sighs as he felt tired. Stomach rumbling asking for food. 

Might as well sleep and forget everything. The pain and loneliness. 

Changbin lies on the sidewalk, using his hands as a pillow and drifting to a deep slumber. 

The snow covering his body. Like a blanket. A cold one. Burying him and slowly killing him.   
——  
Chan was walking around aimlessly on the empty streets. Nothing was open, people were at home. 

But him, he didn't have anyone or anything to celebrate. 

It was Christmas Eve and his family didn't bother sending him gifts or an invitation to spend time with them. 

So he was alone. And he felt okay with that. 

Chan wasn't paying much attention to where he was walking and ended up tripping on a pile of snow. 

Or what he thought was a pile of snow. 

He groaned a bit as he slowly gets up, dusting off the snow off his clothes. 

He looks down to what he tripped and was surprised to see a body. 

A small body at that. The boy was shivering crazily. Body thin from the lack of food. Clothes wet from the snow and slowly freezing as the cold air takes over. 

But yet, he was adorable. Curled up and hiding his face from the weather. 

Hands turned into fists. Black hair ruffled up. 

Chan felt a pang in his heart. He felt bad for the boy. His heart yearned for him. 

He wanted to love the boy with every being in his body. To take care and treat him. 

Chan slowly and gently shook the boy awake. 

"Hey,,,wake up,,,"

Changbin stirring and mumbling things. His lips chapped and blue. 

Chan takes off his jacket and places it around the boy. 

Changbin waking up from the sudden warmth evading his body. 

He looks up to see a handsome male. Ash grey hair tucked underneath a black beanie. 

Eyes brown. Full of warm and kindness as he looks at Changbin. 

His lips held a soft smile. Dimples sticking out. Nose become red from the cold. 

"Why are you out here alone?" Chan asks as he helps the boy sit up. 

Changbin hugging the jacket close to him. The smell of vanilla and honey invading his nose. 

"I,,,I don't have a home,,," Changbin whispers. Voice soft and sick. 

Chan nods in understanding. He gets up and extends a hand to the boy. 

"Now you do. Come on." Chan says. 

Changbin furrows his brows. Why would this stranger want to take him home?

Nonetheless it was better then being out here. And if he gets murder, it was better then freezing to death. 

"I can't move my legs,,, they're frozen." Changbin says softly. 

Chan nods and carries the boy on his back. 

Changbin hugging the male tightly as they walk home. 

"I'm Chan, by the way." The male spoke. 

"Changbin."   
——  
They arrive at Chan's home. The elder taking Changbin to his room. And setting him on the bed. 

"Let's get you warmed up with a bath." Chan says as he rummages through his closet an drawers for clothes. 

Changbin looking around the room. It was simple. 

Queen size bed in the middle of the room. A white dresser next to a door that was the walk-in closet. 

Bed side drawer on the other side of the bed. A pair of glasses sitting there and digital clock. 

"Here we are. Come on." Chan says and helps Changbin to his bathroom. 

Chan prepared a bath for Changbin. Making sure the water was warm. Mixing in soap that smelled like lavender. 

"Need help?" Chan offers as Changbin hadn't gotten undressed. 

"Please." Changbin whispers shyly. 

Chan mentally cooed at the cuteness and shyness of the younger. 

He helped undress the boy. Taking off the worn out clothes. Noticing how thin Changbin was. 

The younger felt embarrassed and self conscious of his body. Hugging himself to cover up. 

"It's okay. You're still beautiful." Chan compliments as he pry away Changbins hands. 

The younger blushing at the sudden compliment. 

He was growing feelings for Chan. Having only met him an hour ago. 

He was just so kind and warm. Going out of his way to take care of him. 

Soon Changbin was in the warm bath. His body relaxing and getting cleansed. 

He washes his body. Enjoying the bath and water on his skin. 

Chan watching in admiration. He helps clean Changbins face with a small cloth. 

Rubbing away the dirt and dried tears. 

Changbin cleaning the rest of him. 

"I'll go and prepare some dinner." Chan notifies the other as he gets up. 

Changbin nodding. 

Chan preparing a huge meal of Changbin. Not minding how much time it will take to make. 

As long as Changbin ate something and was happy.

30 minutes later and Changbin was out of the bath. Changed into Chan's oversized clothes and warm. 

The fuzzy socks he wore on his feet were soft and comforting. He couldn't help but smile at them. 

He walks out the bathroom and to the kitchen. Seeing Chan running around as he prepares their dinner. 

The delicious smells of the variety of foods making Changbin drool. Stomach growling loudly. 

"Here. Have some of this while the other food cooks." Chan says as he sets a bowl of warm soup on the table. 

Changbin nodding and sitting on the chair. Thanking the food softly and drinking the liquid. 

Moaning at the taste and warmth that radiated onto his body. 

"Good?" Chan asks as he stirs a pot. 

Changbin nodding. "Amazing."  
——  
They had such a feast. Eating all the different foods that Chan mad with all his love. 

And Changbin enjoyed everything. He felt full and satisfied. Now tired and wanting to sleep in the warm bed and blankets. 

"We can share the bed." Chan says as he pulls back the blankets. Changbin automatically getting in. 

Chan chuckling a bit and getting in as well. Pulling the blanket onto them. 

Changbin sighing and drifting off to sleep. 

"Night night Chan." He whispers. 

"Good night Changbin."  
——  
Changbin woke up in the middle of the night. His body feeling weird.

He felt needy and wanted something to make him feel pleasure. 

He started to shift around the bed. And felt something hard brushing against his bottom. 

Noticing that Chan was holding him from behind. Arms wrapped around him. Softly sleeping. 

But he was hard. Perhaps having some sort of wet dream. 

Changbin could use this to his advantage. He started to move himself. Softly moaning as he gets some friction. 

Slipping a hand down his sweats and touching himself at the same time. 

Gasps and moans slipping out quietly. He didn't want to wake the other up. 

But it was too late. He felt a hand go down on him. Helping him pump himself. 

A faster pace then what Changbin was going for. 

"Could've asked for help. Because I need it." Chan whispers groggily. 

Changbin panting and becoming hot as the pleasure overwhelmed his body. 

Chan using his other hand to lower the sweats and boxers on Changbin. Lowering his own and slipping his tip inside him. 

Changbin moaning and whining at the pleasure and pain. 

"Sorry baby. I know I should've prepped you. But I don't think any of us have the patience for it." Chan groans out as he pushes further in. 

Changbin curling up a bit from it. Pushing himself onto Chan, needing more of him. 

"But it seems that you're taking me in pretty well." Chan says as he starts to move his hips. 

The hand still wrapped around Changbins cock and pumping fast as he picks up his thrusting. 

"Ch-Chan,,," Changbin moans as his body starts to shake a bit. 

"It's okay baby. You're okay." Chan reassures as he softly kisses the others neck. 

He wasn't slowing down. Pace going faster and faster. The bed creaking with every move. 

Changbins moans mixing in with Chan's own groans. 

Soon Chan stops his movements and pulls out. Changbin whining at the loss and continuing to touch himself as Chan's hand left his. 

Chan sat up, pulling Changbin along with him. 

He lifts the younger up and down onto his cock again. Changbin instinctively bouncing on it. 

They start to kiss as Changbin kept bouncing. Lips moving in sync and tongues entering each other's mouths. 

It's crazy to think that they met hours ago and here they were having sex. 

They barely knew each other yet they felt some connection. As if they were made for each other. 

A Christmas miracle perhaps? That they found each other and were in love?

Doesn't matter at the moment. Only thing that matters right now was the intimate moment they were having. 

Chan holding onto Changbin by his hips and Changbins own hands holding Chan's face as they kiss with such passion. 

Moans and groans muffled. 

Changbin felt happy. Loved as warm. 

This moment better then being out in the streets. In the cold and darkness. 

His Alpha family can suck it. He didn't need them. He just needed Chan. 

Changbin releasing onto both of them with a loud moan. Pulling away from the kiss and throwing his head back. 

He felt satisfied and better. 

Chan following after and then hugging Changbin. Not bothering to pull out. 

The younger not bothered as he enjoyed the feeling. 

They laid back on the bed. Tired and happy. 

"This was much better." Changbin whispers as he closes his eyes. 

"I bet." Chan whispers back. 

And they drifted off to sleep.


	113. Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Soft Mature Content

"It's quite different without having Chan here." Jisung says as he continues to write lyrics. 

Changbin nodding as he messes around with some sounds, trying to find one that will match with what he has. 

"Yeah, but we can't always depend on him for our music." Changbin answers. 

Jisung nods and starts to help Changbin with the sound. 

Currently, both of them were at the studio. Their leader back at the dorms. 

Chan wasn't in the mood to walk all the way to the studio, especially in the cold weather. So he stayed back at the dorms and was doing who knows what.

And Jisung and Changbin still decided to go without him. Working on a new track for their upcoming comeback. 

They've been messing around with sounds and lyrics for about an hour and a half. And then goofing off. 

Jisung singing off key and jumping around and rolling all over the studio. Changbin laughing as he watches. 

It was a way to get the pressure off of them for a while. 

Jisung, now out of breath, was laying on the hardwood floor. 

Changbin still in his chair and trying to recollect himself from all the laughter he let out. 

"Now, let's get back to work." Jisung says as he gets up. 

But a phone dinging stopped them from working any further. 

They looked at each other, wondering who's phone it could have been. 

Jisung shakes his head. So Changbin pulls out his phone and sees a new notification. 

A message from Chan. 

The only thing written were the words, "Call me." 

Changbin excused himself as he exits the studio, phone already calling the other. 

He shuts the door behind him and heard the click on his phone. 

"Chan? Is everything okay?" Changbin asks right away. 

Silence and some shuffling can be heard on the other line. 

"Hello?" Changbin says, wondering if the other can hear him. 

"Changbin,,," Chan's soft voice came out. 

The younger recognizing the tone of voice Chan had. 

He was needy. 

"What's wrong Chan?" 

Shuffling and soft sniffles. 

"Come back home. Please,,," Chan whispers out. 

"You know I'm working right now." Changbin answers. 

"Please. I need you." Chan sorts to let out small sobs and sniffles. 

He really wanted Changbin back home. 

The younger sighs. "Alright. Let me tell Jisung and I'll be back in 10." 

Chan lets out a soft hum and they hanged up. 

Changbin entering the studio again. Jisung turning to face him. 

"What up?" He asks. 

Changbin already packing his things. 

"Chan needs me back home." 

Jisung gives a nod. 

"Sorry for leaving all of a sudden." Changbin says, guilty for leaving the younger like this. 

"Nonsense! I'll be fine here. Besides Minho is coming by with some food." Jisung replies. 

Changbin chuckles and nods. Saying a quick goodbye and rushing out the studio. 

He jogged back to the dorms. His face getting hit with cold air. 

Finally reaching the dorms, he unlocked the door and entered in. Seemed like no one was home. 

He took off his shoes and jacket. And heads to his shared room. 

Entering in and seeing Chan on the bed, blankets on him to keep him warm. 

"I'm home." Changbin says softly. Chan sitting up and making grabby hands at the other. 

Changbin chuckles and walks over. Hugging the other as he sits in the bed.

Chan moving onto his lap and holding him tightly. 

"Why are you needy today?" Changbin asks as he rubs Chan's back soothingly. 

"Because you weren't here to give me love." Chan mumbles as he pulls away from the hug. 

"Well, I'm here now. So I'll give you all the love you want." Changbin says and softly kisses Chan on the forehead. 

Chan pulling him into a soft kiss. Their lips moving in sync. Not rough or rushed. 

It was sweet and savory. Slow paced. Chan tilted his head for a better angle. 

Holding Changbins face in his hands. The others arms wrapped around Chan, pulling and holding him closer. 

Chan pulls away. His once light brown eyes were dark and lustful. 

Lips slicked with spit and red and puffy. 

"Love me please,,," Chan whispers. 

Changbin nods and fix their position. 

Chan laying on the bed. Changbin undressing him. Giving him kisses as he does so. 

Pulling off his shirt and kissing his lips. Then down to his neck and chest. Reaching the band of his sweats. 

Softly pulling them away. Boxer still on. Changbin kissing his thighs. 

"You're so pretty. Always will be." Changbin whispers as he looks at Chan. 

The older blushing. 

Changbin undresses himself. Taking off his shirt and jeans. Hurriedly taking off his socks. (Bc we can't forget dem socks 👉🏻🧦)

He gets on top of Chan. Kissing him again. Chan wrapping his arms around the youngers neck. Hands running through Changbins brown hair. 

Changbin pulling and kissing Chan's neck softly. 

"You're amazing." Changbin whispers against Chan's neck. Kissing it and moving down. 

"Talented." A kiss on his collarbone. 

"Kind." Kiss on his left pec, where his heart is.

"Handsome." Kiss on his toned stomach. 

He pulls away and sits up, looking at Chan. 

"There's so many words that can describe you." 

Chan felt his heart flutter and stomach twist and turn. He felt so loved whenever Changbin complimented him. 

And this made him more needy. 

"Thank you,,," Chan whispers as he reach and held onto Changbins wrist. 

Changbin nods with a soft smile and then pulls away from Chan's hold and pulls on his boxers. 

Pulling it away and tossing it somewhere around the room. 

Chan's cock springing up and lightly leaking.

He felt relieved that the article of clothing was finally off of him. 

Changbin softly wraps his hand around and pumps the elder. Chan moaning and moving around. 

The small pleasure doing so much to him. 

Changbin picked up his pace. Rubbing on the silt and spreading all the precum. 

"Changbin,,,please,," Chan manages to say. 

The other understanding and lining himself up, hand still pumping Chan. 

He pushes his tip in. Using his free hand to hold onto Chan. 

The elder gasping at the sudden feeling of being full. The pleasure coursing through.

Changbin groaning at the tight and neatness that surrounded him. 

But surely, he made it all in. He rolled his hips carefully. Moving in and out. 

It was soft and gentle. The slow pace making both of them comfortable. 

Chan preferred soft sex over rough ones. Changbin was always gentle. Making sure he was cared for and having enough love. 

"You okay? I didn't prep you, so it might hurt." Changbin groans out as he continues moving his hips. 

Chan shakes his head. Hands on Changbins shoulders, legs loosely wrapped around him. 

"I'm okay. Keep going." 

Chan moving his lower half against Changbins soft thrust. The younger kissing every part of Chan's body. 

Hand still pumping him carefully. 

The soft sex going on for a while. And Chan feeling close. 

"I wanna hold,,,hold your hand." Chan whispers. 

Changbin nods and give him his hands. Their fingers interlocking and holding onto each other tightly. 

"I love you,," Chan whispers. 

"I love you too,,," 

They reached their high and climaxed. Changbin pulling out and laying next to Chan. Automatically pulling him in close. 

Giving soft kisses on top of his head. 

"I'll always love you." Changbin whispers as Chan drifted off to sleep. 

Because Chan deserved the whole world.


	114. Twins Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

Twins. You would have one that's kind and sweet. The other rude and disrespectful. 

And Changbin had both of them. 

Chan was the sweet one. Chris was the rude one. 

But when the older twin, Chris, was around Changbin, he acted so differently. Being sweet and caring to the younger.

Loving and showering him with kisses. 

And Chan loved to tease his brother about it. 

"I HaTe PeOpLe,,, EvErYoNe SuCkS." Chan says in a deep tone, mimicking his brother.

"Shut the fuck up!" Chris yells as he throws a pillow at his younger twin. 

"Stop fighting guys." Changbin spoke. 

Both of them looking towards Changbins direction. Their hearts swooning over the cute boy. 

Changbin stood there with Chris's shirt. The article of clothing big on him that it reached the boys mid thighs.

Chan and Chris held onto their chest. The cuteness overwhelming both of them. 

Changbin ignored them and walked over to Chris. Sitting on his lap and going on his phone. 

"You look adorable in my shirt." The twin says as he holds the younger by the waist. 

"Thanks." Changbin says, still focused on his phone. 

"I'll be back with food." Chan says as he makes his leave. Not before giving Changbin a gentle kiss. 

Once the younger twin was gone, Chris made his move. 

Pulling Changbin in and slipping his tongue in. The younger surprised by the action. But he kissed back. 

It was rough and fast. Much different from the kiss with Chan. 

Chris held Changbin tighter. Afraid to let him go and loose him. 

They pull away. Trying to catch their breaths.

"That was unexpected." Changbin laughs out. 

"Yeah, well I just,,, I just love you." Chris mumbles out. 

Changbin smiled softly. 

Chris was much different when his twin wasn't around. 

He was almost like Chan when he was alone with Changbin. Aside from the previous make out they just had. 

"I love you too." Changbin whispers. 

"More then Chan?" Chris asks. 

The younger laughing and shaking his head. 

"I love both of you equally." 

Chris muttering curse words at Chan. 

They spent the next couple minutes just hugging and kissing. Chris being more gentle this time then the last. 

"It's weird kissing you softly. It's like I'm kissing Chan." Changbin giggles out. 

"Ughh don't mention him while we're kissing." Chris groans out as he starts to kiss the boys neck. 

"Sorry sorry." Changbin apologizes. 

Chris left different sized hickeys on Changbins neck. Slipping his hand underneath the shirt and feeling around him. 

The younger softly moaning and gasping at every touch. 

"I'm back!" Chan shouts as he enters the dorm again. Chris and Changbin jumping up and pretending nothing happened. 

"No point in hiding it. You guys were making out." Chan says as he places the bags of food down. 

"How?" Changbin asks. 

Chan points to his own neck. A smirk on his face. 

"Seems like my brother wasn't kind enough to leave space for me." 

Changbin smacking a hand on his neck and cheeks blushing. 

"I thought you hated leaving marks on people." Chan spoke to his brother. 

"I never said that!" Chris lies. 

Chan laughs and nods. 

"Yes I remember you saying that!" 

Chris ignores him and holds Changbin again. Pulling the boy onto his lap again and hiding his face in the crook of his neck. 

Chan laughing and teasing his brother. Mimicking the boys deep voice. 

Changbin laughing as the two bicker. 

"Binnie is an exception. He's adorable and much better." Chris says as they eat. 

Chan humming and then pulling Changbin onto his own lap. 

The boy letting out a yelp as he stumble onto the others lap. 

"Hey!" Chris shouts. 

"You've been hogging him all day. It's my turn." Chan says as he hugs Changbin and kisses the boys cheek. 

"You have been hogging me all day." Changbin admits out as he gets settled onto Chan's lap. 

Chris huffing and pouting at the loss. 

"My my! Chris, the big mean older brother is pouting!" Chan laughs out as he pokes the others cheek. 

Chris swatting his hand away with a harsh slap. 

"Fuck you!" He exclaims. 

Chan and Changbin laughing. 

Chris continuing to be pouty and mumbling words about "Changbin was mine first." And "I marked him." 

Changbin leans over and kisses Chris on his cheek. 

"You have to learn how to share." He says as he pulls away. 

Chan hugging and nodding at his words. 

Chris moves closer to the two. Sitting next to Chan and grabbing Changbins legs, setting them on his lap. 

Grabbing his hand as he kisses it. 

"Only for you."


	115. Zoom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Quarantine.

You gotta stay home and safe to protect yourself and others from the nasty virus that was spreading. 

Schools were closed and they had to do everything online. 

And Chan didn't like it one bit. It was stressful to be quite honest.

You had girls trying to flirt with him. Others pretending to learn and understand the lesson. 

Boys shouting random things at times. Students pretending their Wi-Fi was slowing them down so they couldn't answer a question. 

It was just different then actually learning in person. But Chan always had to make it work. Always. 

But at the end of the day, when Chan says goodbye to his students, he gets to relax. 

And one way to relax was being with his adorable boyfriend, Changbin. 

The boy was attending his college classes online. Wanting to become a marine biologist. Studying and working hard. 

And even if he was busy, he always made time for Chan. 

"I'm off to work." Chan yawns out as he finishes buttoning his shirt.

Changbin getting up and standing on the bed. Making grabby hands as he gestures for Chan to come closer. 

The elder doing so. His eyes tired and sleepy. Hair slightly ruffled and curly parts sticking out. 

Changbin made an effort to try to fix it, being taller as he stands on the bed, and then looks at Chan who looks up at him. 

"Have good day today. I love you." Changbin whispers as he kisses Chan's forehead 

Chan wraps his arms around the small boy. "Mmh come with me." 

Changbin giggles out and strokes Chan's hair. 

"In a bit. I need to get washed up and dressed." 

Chan groans and tightens his hold on Changbin. 

"Hmm fine. I love you too. See you." Chan says and kisses Changbins cheek and then to his small office to start to the day. 

Changbin gets ready. Taking a quick shower and changing into sweats and a hoodie. Drying his hair with a towel and then combing it. 

Brushed his teeth and puts lotion on so his skin doesn't dry. 

He heads out to the bedroom and grabs some socks, pulling them on and then walks to Chan's office. 

He can already hear the stress in Chan's tone as he tries to settle down the class.

Changbin felt bad. And then came up with a dirty idea. 

He carefully and quietly enters the room. 

Chan sitting at his desk, which was facing the door, and trying to continue his lesson. 

Changbins presence blocked out by the monitor as Chan didn't notice him. 

Changbin closes the door gently and makes his way over to Chan. Making sure not to be noticed by any of his students. 

He reaches the end of the desk and then gets on his hands and knees, crawling over to Chan and underneath his desk. 

Chan wanting to question his boyfriend as he was scooted back for Changbin to enter underneath the desk. 

"Does anyone know the answer to question 5?" Chan asks but knowing the answer to it. 

Changbins hands carefully snakes up to his pants. Chan flinching at the touch and swatting Changbins hands away. 

He regained his posture and continued on. 

"Of course not....It's B. X equals 78 + 84y." Chan sighs out. 

Changbin still underneath the desk and on his knees as he unbuttons Chan's pants. 

The elder swatting him away. Changbin fighting back. 

One of Chan's hands squishing Changbins cheeks. The younger slapping his hand. 

Chan lets go and calls on a student to answer a problem. 

Changbin continuing on with his plan. Pulling down the pants and briefs down enough for Chan's cock to come out. 

The younger rubbing it and making it hard. 

Chan now knowing what his naughty boyfriend was doing, pushed away from him. 

Changbin pulling him back and then wrapping his lips around the member. 

Chan biting his tongue to hold back a groan.

Changbins mouth working wonders on Chan's cock. His tongue swirling and wetting the member. 

His hands pumping the rest of Chan's big dick. The whole thing not fitting in his mouth. 

His teeth lightly and softly grazing the tip. Pulling out and giving long licks on the side of it. 

Chan swallowing harshly as he couldn't make any noises. 

"So,,, uh,,, if x is 144. What is y if the solution equals to 1679?" Chan asks, trying to calm himself and his beating heart. 

Changbin bobbing his head at a fast pace and letting out small moans, the vibrations causing Chan to twitch. 

"Y will equal 1535. Come on guys, it's basic math." Chan says. 

Changbin can hear the students pretending to understand what they did wrong to not get the answer. 

But he continues to suck Chan off to relieve some stress. 

He pulls away again to take a deep breath. Licking and nibbling on the skin and then taking it back into his mouth. 

Chan's hand found its way to Changbins hair. Lightly stroking it and tugging on it. He pushes his hips forward, making Changbin take in more of him. 

The younger slightly gagging. Tears forming in the corner of his eyes. But he calms himself, breathing through his nose and relaxing his throat. 

Chan thrusting into his mouth slowly. Enjoying the warm and wet feeling that surrounds his cock. 

The lesson went on.

Chan holding out and Changbins jaw getting sore but pushing through. 

The Australian was only holding out so he cum hard and let go of all the stress he's been building up. 

There was only 2 minutes before the class ended and 5 before his other class came in. 

And Changbin was determined to make Chan release his load into his mouth. 

So he kept pushing. Taking more of Chan as much as he can. Gagging quietly as he takes more in and as Chan continues his slow thrusting. 

Chan seemed fine on the outside. But on the inside, he wanted to let out groans and moan out Changbins name. 

"And that's it for today. Finish questions 17 to 20 for homework. See you all tomorrow. Bye." Chan finishes his lesson and hangs up the call. 

"Ahh fuck Binnie..." he groans out as he watches Changbin suck him off. 

The younger looking up at him with a pure look as his cheeks was filled with dick. 

"You look cute with your mouth full of my cock. You like it?" Chan asks as he caresses Changbins cheek, feeling it damp from the earlier tears. 

Changbin hums. He did like it. Loved it. 

The vibration sending Chan over the edge. Dick twitching inside Changbins mouth and leaking with precum. 

Changbin licking it and swallowing it with his saliva. 

"I'm close,,, keep going baby." Chan encourages the younger. 

Changbin picks his pace up. Chan's thrust picking up as well as he face fucks the younger. 

Not long after, Chan releases a huge load into Changbins mouth. The younger not able to swallow all of it. 

He pulls away from Chan's dick, a string of drool and cum still connecting Changbins lips to Chan's dick. 

The younger swallowing what was in his mouth. Some of the substance on his cheek. 

Chan exhales and slumps in his chair. The stress that was built up now gone and he felt better. 

Changbin regains his breathing and gets up from underneath the desk. 

Chan pulls his briefs and pants up. Buttoning them again and pulling Changbin onto his lap. 

His face was pink, lips red and puffy. Eyes tired from the hard work he did. 

Chan grabs a tissue from his desk and wipes the remains substance off of the others cheek. 

"Thank you." He says as he throws away the tissue. 

Changbin nodding tiredly and laying on Chan as he closes his eyes. 

"I have another class in 2 minutes." Chan laughs out quietly. 

"Mmh, I don't wanna leave you." Changbin whispers. 

Chan smiles softly and carries the other to bed. Changbin falling asleep on the way. 

Chan lays him down carefully and kisses his forehead, tucking him in. 

"I love you." Chan whispers to the sleeping boy. 

He then returns to his class. The stress not bothering him anymore as he recalls to his adorable boyfriend, waiting for him to come to bed.


	116. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Sequel to: Pregnant?

"No no! Ren!" Changbin shouts as the 2 year old baby was coloring on Minho's sleeping face. 

"Cat!" Ren says as he points to a scribble that was supposed to be the animal. 

"Oh crap. Minho is going to freak." Hyunjin whispers as he observes the scribbles on the elders face. 

"Chan's supposed to be taking care of Ren. Where is he?" Changbin whispers as he grabs the child and carrying him in his arms. 

Hyunjin shrugs. "I just got home." 

Changbin sighs. 

Ren was growing up and becoming a troublesome baby. 

Coloring and painting on the walls, on the members sleeping faces. 

Screaming and yelling when he didn't get something he wanted. 

Throwing food on the table or onto the members when he didn't like it or just felt like throwing it. 

Crying and causing the staff trouble whenever Chan and Changbin were doing performances. 

"Okay I'm ba-! Ohhhh shit. Hey baby!" Chan says as he kisses Changbins forehead. 

The younger handing their child to him. Chan grabbing him and looking over to Minho's still sleeping figure on the couch. 

"Oh fuck. Minho's going to freak." He whispers. 

"That's what I said." Hyunjin whispers back. 

"You're supposed to be watching him! Where were you?!" Changbin whispers yells. 

"I had to go to the bathroom. And Ren tends to get troublesome while I'm on the toilet." Chan answers. 

Ren patting Chan's face with his small hands. Babbling and pointing at Minho. 

"I know. I saw bub. But what did I say about coloring on your uncles faces?" Chan asks. 

"No! Bad!" Ren shouts. Some of the words he knows. 

"That's right! No coloring on anyone." Chan says as he puts the child down. 

"Now wake up Minho and tell him you're sorry." Chan lightly nudges the child. 

"And you're going to help him clean it up." Changbin says as he watches the child shake the male up. 

"Min! Min!" Ren says as he taps the sleeping male. 

"And you, apologize as well for not watching Ren." Changbin says sternly to Chan. 

"Fine." Chan says as he walks to the younger. Waking him up. 

Minho stirs awake. "What? Is it dinner time already?" 

"Not exactly. Ren has something to say." Chan says. 

"Sowwy Min." Ren says softly. 

"For what?" Minho asks slightly nervous. 

Ren shows him his small hands. They were covered in different paints and markers. 

"Chan,,,please say sike." Minho says as he reaches to touch his face. 

"I'm sorry. I wasn't watching him." Chan whispers as Minho touches the still wet paint on his face. 

"Pwetty!" Ren says to try to get off the hook. 

"I was already pretty before you painted me." Minho mumbles. 

"Ren is going to help you wash up. Go on." Chan says. 

Ren grabbing Minho's finger and pulling him to the bathroom. 

"That child is hard work." Chan says.   
——  
Dinner time. 

The one time of the day that everyone gets to relax and enjoy their meal before having a good night sleep. 

Expect for Stray Kids. 

"ARGH! Ren no!" Seungmin shouts as the baby throws rice to him. 

Ren laughing and grabbing some meat and throwing it to Felix, Hyunjin and Jeongin. 

Throwing apple sauce to Jisung. 

The poor boys groaning and shouting as their clothes got dirty. 

"Ren stop! That's no way to treat your uncles or food." Chan sternly says as he hands the boys napkins. 

Chan used such a deep strict tone that it scared Ren. The poor baby starting to cry. 

"No no no! I'm sorry!" Chan exclaims as he cleans his son. 

"You can't just be strict with him and then baby him! He'll never learn." Changbin comments as he takes Ren out of his baby seat. 

"Excuse us." Changbin takes Ren to their room. 

Chan excusing himself and apologizing for everything that happened. 

He enters the room and sees both boys on the bed. Changbin cleaning Rens hands with baby wipes and their son still crying. 

He can hear his boyfriend telling Ren to not do those things. 

"It's bad and mean. They're your uncles and they love and take care of you." Changbin says as he starts to undress his son. 

"Mean?" Ren asks as he sniffles. Cries stopping. 

"Yes. Mean. So you're going to go back and apologize to all of them." Changbin whispers as he puts Ren in his pjs. 

Chan walking over and sitting next to Changbin. 

"And tell them you love them." Chan adds. 

Ren nods and gets off the bed. Going to his stuffed animals and looking for a specific one. 

"I love you, you know that?" Chan whispers as he hugs Changbin. 

The younger placing his head on Chan's shoulder as they watch their son dig through his plushies. 

"Yes, I do. I love you too." Changbin whispers back. 

Chan kisses the top of Changbin head. He felt at peace and happy holding his boyfriend. 

"Stway ids!" Ren shouts as he holds a stuffed animal. 

It was an octopus plushie. The cute red animal looking at Chan and Changbin. 

The octopus was a gift to Ren the day he was born. The members saying that an octopus has 8 tentacles. 

And they were 8 members who are going to love and take care of Ren, no matter what. 

When Ren was growing up, he understood what his family did for a living. Chan telling him that their group was called, "Stray Kids." 

Rens pronunciation making it sound adorable. 

He loves the plushie with all his heart. Takes it whenever they go out or when he stays with the staff. 

It was a reminder of who his family is, his family that loves him. 

"Yes. Stray Kids. Come on." Chan and Changbin get up and following Ren out the door and back in the kitchen. 

The members had finished dinner and were cleaning up. 

"Guys. Ren has something to say." Changbin says, catching everyone's attention. 

The members looking over and huddling over the small boy. Crouching down to meet his eyes. 

"I'm sowwy. I wub you." Ren says as he shows them the octopus plushie.

The members gushing at the adorableness. 

"It's okay Ren. We forgive you." Felix says. 

"Yeah. We love you no matter what." Jisung adds. 

"Even if you are a troublesome kid who draws all over us." Minho chuckles. 

"But no matter what you throw at us. Literally." Hyunjin starts. 

"We will always forgive you." Seungmin finishes for Hyunjin. 

"Because your family. Always and forever." Jeongin says as he hugs the child. 

"Group hug!" Felix and Jisung shout as they surround the boy with hugs and love. 

Ren screaming with delight and laughter as he hugs the plushie in his arms and was surrounded by his uncles. 

Chan and Changbin laughing and enjoying the view. Then joining in the hug. 

Family was important. And with Ren around, their family grew stronger then ever.


	117. Zoom Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

"What time is your class?" Chan ask as he gets ready for another day of online learning. 

Changbin hums and buried himself deeper into the bed. 

"4pm. Why?" He asks as he peeks over the pillow to see Chan. 

The elder buttoning up his black dress shirt. 

"So I can make you a snack while you study." He answers but it was a lie. 

See, Chan wanted to get back at his naughty boyfriend for what he did. 

How he sucked him off during his class. 

But Chan wasn't going to suck him off. Oh no, he was going to do much worse. 

"Okay? Weird." Changbin mumbles. 

Chan leans down and kisses Changbin on the forehead. 

"See you after work. Love you." 

"Love you too." 

And with that Chan went to start his stressful day of dealing with angsty teens.   
——  
The day passes by and soon Changbin was getting ready for his class. 

Getting somewhat dressed, in a hoodie and sweats. Who was he trying to impress? No one. 

Besides no one was going to see him anyways. The professor always wants the students cameras off.

"Hey, I'm off to class." Changbin says as he enters Chan's office to do his studying. 

"Okay!" Chan exclaims as he was sitting on the couch in the living room. 

He hears the door shut and he quickly stands up. 

Turning the tv off and to their shared room. 

Changing out of his work clothes and into something more comfy. 

A shirt and joggers. 

He then waits for a few more minutes. Wanting Changbin to actually be in class before he makes his move. 

Chan exits their room and to the other. Leaning on the door to hear the professor already starting the lesson. 

Chan carefully and quietly opens the door and walks in. Shutting it softly. 

He walks over and sees Changbin focusing on his notes. Scribbling down what was on screen. 

The professors voice still going on about the different types of animals one will see in the ocean and what to do if encountered by one. 

Chan pulls Changbins chair away from the desk and notebook. 

The younger looking up and mouthing the words. 

'What are you doing here?'

Chan didn't say anything, simply pulling Changbin up and out the chair and sitting on it instead. 

"What are you doing?" Changbin whispers very quietly that Chan almost didn't hear it. 

"Revenge." Chan answers back as he pulls down Changbins sweats and boxers down to his knees.

Pulling his own down, just enough for his dick to spring out. 

Changbin eyes widen. 

"No no no! I'm in class!" He whisper yells as Chan pulls him down onto his lap. 

Aligning him on top of his dick and pulling him down, making him take all of Chan in one go. 

Changbin gasps and grips onto the desk. His knuckles turning white as he does so. 

"Is everything okay Mr.Seo?" His professor spoke. 

Changbins gasp was loud and caught the attention of everyone. 

The younger cleared his throat and tried to even his breathing. 

"Yes, all fine. Sorry." He spoke calmly. 

The professor continues on with his lecture. 

Changbin returns to his notes. Tries one would say. 

He couldn't think straight as he had Chan's dick inside him. Filling him up and twitching.

Chan was breathing heavily. Changbins tightness and heat surrounding him and making him go crazy. 

He just wanted to fuck the younger on the desk. 

Chan starts to move his hips slowly. Moving around inside Changbin. 

The younger gripped onto his pencil. Almost breaking it from how hard he was holding it. 

He bit his lip to contain any lewd noises. 

"Ahh fuck baby. You feel so nice." Chan whispers into Changbins ear. 

The younger felt himself twitch. He loved it when Chan complimented him when they do such lewd acts.

Chan not stopping his movements, starts to pick up his pace. 

Changbin biting onto his finger. The skin breaking and bleeding a bit. 

He couldn't help but bounce onto Chan's cock. He just needed more pleasure. 

"Why you holding back your moans?" Chan asks as he softly kisses Changbins neck and jaw. 

The younger not answering as his body was being consumed by the amount of pleasure he was getting. 

Then he hears Chan chuckles. 

A low deep one. 

"Oh, it's cause you don't want anyone to find out." Chan whispers. 

Gripping onto Changbins hips and thrusting upwards. 

The chair that holds them up was squeaking. The wheels scratching up the hard wood floor. 

Changbins lungs getting so little air as he gasps and pants.

He quickly grips onto the edge of the desk. Leaning his head down as his body starts to twitch and shake. 

Legs becoming weak and jelly. Mind clouded with thoughts of just Chan fucking him.

His professors voice fading out as the only sound that enters his ears are Chan's low whispers and groans. 

"Moan Binnie. Let everyone know that you're not paying attention to the lecture. That you're instead getting fucked in the middle of class." Chan growls lowly. 

His pace becoming faster. Almost animal like. 

The sound of their skin slapping crescendoing. 

Changbins heart pounding so hard against his chest. 

They're all going to hear. Know what's going on on his side of the call. 

Changbins hand moved away from the tight grip on the desk and to his mouse. 

Trying to move it onto the mute button. But his vision was so blurry. Making him see double of everything, stars blocking the screen.

And then it happened. He broke down. 

His voice and moans no longer able to stay inside his body. 

Changbin lets out a loud moan. 

The sound so sexual and pretty. A mix of whininess and pleasure. 

He kept letting out strings of moans. Curses mixing in and Chan's name. 

His body on fire as Chan continues to pound him nonstop. 

Changbins guard breaking down as he relaxes into the sensation. 

"Mr.Seo!" His professor yells out. 

Ah shit. 

"Oh shit!" Changbin cusses out as reality hits him that he was on a call. 

A school call at that. 

Everyone hearing his moans of pleasure and the low groans and growls that Chan let out as soon as Changbin broke. 

"I-I'm so s-sorry!" Changbin stutters out. As Chan was still fucking him. 

He quickly hangs up the call. Not wanting to deal with the embarrassment anymore. 

"Now everyone knows how you like to take it." Chan laughs out.

Changbin really hated Chan and his stupid revenge.


	118. Transfer Student

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Changbin sighs as he slumps in his desk. Another boring day at school. 

"Alright class. Today we have a new student joining us this year." The teacher spoke as a boy was next to her. 

He was handsome and cute. 

Pale skin. Pretty browns eyes that avoided any eye contact. Tall. Hair dyed ash grey. 

Clothes any boy would wear. A black shirt under a navy blue windbreaker. Jeans fitting and a dark blue. Vans worn out and dirty. 

"Chan is a transfer student. Go ahead and introduce yourself." She says, encouraging the boy to speak. 

Changbin can see the boy swallow nervously and start to fiddle with his fingers. 

"Hello. I'm Bang Chan. Just moved here from Australia. Please take good care of me." He says and bows a bit before standing up straightly. 

"Let's welcome Chan with open arms. Go ahead and have a seat next to Changbin." The teacher spoke as she points at the youngers direction. 

Chan nod and walks over to him. Mumbling a hello and sitting next to him. 

Changbin being friendly and open sparks up a conversation with the new kid. 

"I'm Seo Changbin. Nice to meet you." He says as he extends his hand out. 

Chan looking over. Giving a soft smile. 

It was pretty. Dimples making it much better. 

He lightly grabs the hand and gives a soft shake. 

"Chan. Nice to meet you too." He spoke softly. 

Changbin taking note that Chan was a shy boy. And that made him adorable.

They break their hand hold and continue to listen to the lesson. 

Well Chan was. Changbin decided to take a nap. 

The class soon ended and Changbin was woken up by the new kid. 

"Sorry. I just didn't want to leave you here and miss your next class." Chan says as Changbin sits up and rubs his eyes. 

"You're fine. Thanks." Changbin reassures the boy. 

Chan nods and was about to make his leave before Changbin calls out to him. 

"Join me for lunch." He says. 

Chan nods slowly. Happy that he was making a new friend.   
——  
Months passed and Changbin and Chan were closer then ever. 

Their friendship blossoming and feelings growing. 

Yeah, the classic, 'I have a crush on my friend.'

And they were okay with that. Accepted it. 

Currently it was the weekend. Meaning no school. 

So Chan was home alone and in his room. Looking at himself in the full length mirror as he checks if his clothes were alright. 

A loosely flowing white skirt. To top it off he wore a baby blue crop top. The sleeves slightly big and giving him sweater paws.

Chan loved to cross dress when he was home. It made him feel comfortable and pretty. 

He goes to finish the last touches of his outfit. 

Pulling on knee high black socks. The article making the outfit better. 

"Hey Chan! I don't quite understand questions 16-20 can you help,,,,,me,,,,," 

Changbins voice slowing down as he looks at the pretty and shy boy in the outfit. 

Chan turns red. Embarrassed and nervous. 

No one knew about Chan's secret. He made sure to never let it slip out. 

But now, Changbin knows. He knows and he'll start to call Chan awful names. Just like back at Australia. 

He can feel his eyes start to burn with tears. He wanted to run and hide. 

"You look beautiful." Changbin says as he walks into the room and to Chan. 

Okay, he wasn't expecting that. 

Chan's heart fluttered at the compliment from his crush. 

Changbin places his hands on Chan's hips. Still checking him out in the outfit that did wonders to Chan's body. 

"Th-thank you." Chan shyly says. 

Changbin felt himself get hard. He didn't mean to! It's just Chan looks pretty and shy. And thoughts of the other being underneath him as he fucks the boy. 

"Can I kiss you?" Changbin whispers. Needing to taste Chan and feel him. 

Chan nods slowly. Heart pounding against his chest so loudly. 

They both lean in and close the gap between them. Lips moving in sync. Heads tilting to different angles. 

Changbin pulling Chan closer. The elder wrapping his arms around Changbins neck. 

They pull away for some air. Making eye contact with each other. 

Their eyes full of lust. 

"Fuck me." Chan softly says. And then looking away as he realizes what he said. 

"Shy boy Chan telling me to fuck him with such confidence? Well, I can't refuse such a request." Changbin chuckles out as he carries Chan and lays him on the bed.

The skirt and top riding up a bit and showing more skin. 

"I can't wait to make you all whiny and pretty when I fuck you." Changbin says as he starts to pull down Chan's underwear. 

He didn't want the younger to undress. Wanting him to be wrecked in the outfit he was in.

"You got any lube? And a condom?" Changbin asks as he realizes he needs the items. 

Chan blushes at the mention items and shakes his head. Why would he have those things in the first place!

Changbin nods. "I'll just pull out before cumming." 

He sticks his fingers in his mouth. Coating them throughly and then pulling them out. 

Leading them to Chan's hole and pushing one in. Chan hissed at the pain and foreign feeling. 

"Relax. It'll go in easier if you don't tense up." Changbin says as he rubs Chan's inner thighs and leaving butterfly kisses on his face. 

Chan nods and tries to relax himself. His muscles were tensed and trying to block out whatever was entering him. 

"You're okay. Relax." Changbin encourages the other, wanting him to be comfortable. 

It takes Chan sometime to finally relax. Changbins finger slipping easily in. The one finger send pleasure throughout Chan's body. 

The boy becoming a moaning mess from the one digit. He never experienced such a feeling. 

"Already a mess with just one finger?" Changbin asks as he enjoys the look on Chan's face. 

The male nodding as he moves his hips against Changbins finger. 

The younger adding another finger in. Chan gasping and moaning as Changbin starts to scissor him open, pushing in and rubbing his walls. 

Changbin adds the last finger. Three digits inside the shy boy who was moaning loudly and becoming a mess. 

Incoherent words slipping past his lips. Eyes half lidded and tears streaming down. 

"I think you're stretched out enough." Changbin says as he pulls out his finger. The digits wet from Chan. 

The shy boy whining at the sudden loss. 

"Changbin~ please,,," Chan starts begging. 

"Needy already?" Changbin asks as he starts to undone his jeans. Pulling them down to his knees. 

He slips between Chan's legs. Spreading them opening and lining himself up. 

The tip barely brushed against the hole and Chan's body twitches at the feel. 

"Please,,," Chan continues to beg. 

"What do you want?" Changbin teases, feeling Chan's smooth legs and thighs. 

"You and your big cock inside me,,, please!" Chan begs loudly. 

That made Changbin twitch. 

"Alright. Only because you said please." Changbin says and pushes himself in. 

"Ngh~!" Chan gasps at the length and width of the younger. 

How big he is and able to fill him up so well. 

"Ready?" Changbin asks as he waited for Chan to get used to it. 

The male nods. Not wanting to waste anymore time. He needed to feel pleasure wash over him.

Changbin starts to move his hips at such a slow and agonizing pace. Just to tease the other. 

Chan enjoying it but wanting to get fucked hard that he wouldn't be able to think or see straight. 

"F-faster!" He exclaims out. 

Changbin surprised by the sudden yell. But he just smirks. 

"I don't think a boy like you can handle a faster pace." Changbin teases. 

Chan grabs the collar of the other boys shirt. Pulling him down and kissing him harshly. Shoving his tongue in and tasting every inch of Changbin. 

He pulls away and Changbin was flustered by the action. 

"I said faster." Chan's tone was much different. 

Then realizing what he said and getting shy again. 

"Please." He says, letting go of Changbins shirt. 

"That was hot." Changbin says breathlessly. 

He grips Chan's hips and starts to pick his pace up. Going faster and harder. 

Chan moaning and breathing heavily. He can feel his skirt move up and down with every thrust he was receiving. 

Changbin feeling Chan up. His hands moving away from his hips and up his crop top. 

Chan's body shaking and dick twitching underneath his skirt at the others touch. 

Chan's legs wrapping loosely around Changbins waist. The younger playing with Chan's nipples. 

Twisting and brushing them. Sending waves of pleasure to Chan's body and cock. 

"Ahh fuck,,, it feels so good~" Chan mewls out. 

He felt close to the edge. His body on fire. Abdomen twisting and forming knots as he feels the need to release. 

Changbin only letting out groans and low growls as he continues to pound Chan. 

The boy becoming more of a mess as strings of moans and curses slip past his mouth. 

Dried up tears staining his cheeks. Lips pink and puffy. Hair ruffled up and some parts of it sticking to his forehead as he was sweaty. 

His legs were shaking against Changbins waist. Loosing more of its hold as they drop onto the bed. Knees still bent. 

His head was thrown back as he reaches his climax. Letting out a loud moan and arching his back. 

The cum spewing out and inside of his skirt, making a wet patch. 

Changbin pulls out and rides his own orgasm. Giving a last few pumps and releasing onto Chan. 

The white substance dirtying up the baby blue top. 

They sigh out of relief and tiredness. Changbin laying down next to Chan. 

"Did you enjoy it?" Changbin asks as he dresses himself back up. 

Chan nods, staring at the ceiling with a dazed look. 

"Was it that good you can't speak?" Changbin jokes. 

Chan nods again. He really couldn't form any sentences. 

"Well, I have to tell you something." Changbin says. 

Chan looks away from the ceiling and to the younger. 

"I like you." Changbin admits shyly. His demeanor much different then when he was fucking Chan. 

Chan's eyes widen. And then he smiles at Changbin. 

"I like you too." 

It was a weird way to confess. Having sex with your crush and then confessing that you like them. 

But hey, at least they confessed. And that's all that mattered.


	119. AfterCare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

It was dark. Not all the way dark. The only light source was from the window. 

The street lights mixed with the natural moon shining through. Sometimes the headlights of cars that passed by.

Shadows danced along the walls of the room. 

Soft and quiet moans mixed with cries bouncing off the walls and around the room. 

Whispers of dirty words hanging in the air as more lewd sounds come out. 

Chan moving his hips slowly as he kisses Changbins neck. 

The pace making Changbin moan and cry in pleasure. How the movement touches and reaches every part inside him. 

Making him hot and bothered.

His hands wondering all over Chan's body. He loved the way Chan was built. Muscular and fit. 

"Like feeling me up while I fuck you?" Chan whispers into Changbins ear. Hands gripping tightly on the youngers hips and pushing himself in more. 

Changbin gasps and throws his head back. The pillow sinking his head in. 

Mouth open a gap and more cries coming out. 

Chan removes a hand from the others hip. Slipping his long fingers into Changbins mouth. 

The youngers tongue automatically wrapping itself around them. Licking and sucking on them. 

Chan's fingers touching every part of Changbins mouth. Grazing his teeth and lips. Being coated with saliva. 

"You like feeling full everywhere, huh?" Chan asks with a smirk as his thumb caresses Changbins cheek. 

The younger looking at Chan in the eyes. Brown eyes dark and lustful. 

Nodding and moaning at the question Chan asked. 

Hands gripping onto Chan's arm. The muscles flexing underneath his fingertips as Chan continues to grip on his hip and moving his hips. 

Pulling out and in slowly. Aligning in different angles to make Changbin cry more.

"Ahh,,,~" Changbin gasps out. His tongue brushing the fingers still. 

Chan's tip brushing against his spot. Making him see stars. The different colored dots that played around in his vision. 

Chan, not even picking up his pace, was enjoying the beautiful sight. 

Changbins cheeks had dried tear streaks, new ones coming in. Face flushed pink. Lips puffy and swollen from their kissing that lead them to this moment. 

"Does my cock make you feel good? You like being fucked by me?" Chan continues on with his questions. 

Changbin nodding, gasping and panting. Words, sentences not able to form in his mind. 

Tongue tied as his body was being washed with pleasure and love. 

"Come on Binnie. I wanna hear your voice. Tell me how much you love this. Love me." Chan whispers, removed his fingers from the others mouth and kisses Changbins jaw and collarbones.

The younger still moaning and crying. His body shaking and twitching. 

Hands harshly gripping onto Chan's arm still. Making the skin red and his knuckles white. 

"I-I,,,,Ngh~,,, l-love i-itt. L-love y-you so m-much." Changbin stutters out as his abdomen was forming knots and twisting. 

Chan pulls away from Changbins collarbone. Looking down at the youngers face. 

A smirk on his face after hearing the other stutter. 

He loved seeing Changbin becoming a mess underneath him. That he's the cause of it all. 

"Are you close?" Chan asks, lifting the youngers leg and pushing in. 

Changbin nods. Leg shaky and weak in Chan's hold. 

"Then cum for me." Chan says softly. 

Tone sweet and thick. Like honey. 

Changbin releases. A loud moan mixed with a cry of pleasure as he does so. 

Head thrown back and air getting stuck in his throat. 

Hands laying on Chan's chest. 

The elder following after. He couldn't hold out much longer after the sight that was just played. 

Both boys regaining their posture and breathing. 

Chan pulling out and getting up from the bed. Changbin still laying down. His senses coming back into play. 

"I'll clean you. Okay?" Chan says with sincerity. 

A soft smile on his lips as he looks at Changbin. 

The younger shyly nodding as he stares at the others body. 

Chan returns with a wet warm towel. Cleaning Changbin and giving him sweet kisses. 

"You did so good." Chan compliments. 

"Thanks. You too." Changbin softly says as he touches Chan's arms again. 

After Chan finished cleaning up their mess, he returns to the bed. Laying down and pulling Changbin close to him. 

Covering them with a blanket. Bodies become warm and getting rid of the cold air. 

"I like your body..." Changbin whispers shyly. Fingers tracing along Chan's chest. 

"Yeah?" Chan asks with a smile as he lets the younger feel him. 

Changbin nods. 

Both don't say anything anymore. Chan just letting Changbin touch his body. 

Fingers tracing and brush on his arms, chest, abs and collarbones. 

The younger feeling the muscles and blushing. 

Chan's just perfect in every shape and form. 

And he loved that about him. 

"I love you." Changbin whispers, placing a hand on Chan's chest and looking up at him. 

Chan looks down at him and smiles. 

"I love you too." 

Chan gave Changbin much love and care before they fell asleep for the night.


	120. Kiss

Places to kiss on your partner. 

1.Forehead  
Chan was resting on the couch in the dorm living room. Staring at the ceiling and slowly drifting off to sleep.

His eyes closing and pulling him into a deep sleep. The long needed rest that his body had been asking for. 

Changbin walks into the living room. Looking over and seeing Chan passed out. 

Soft breathing coming from him. Arm rest across his stomach. The other arm behind his head. 

He looked peaceful. Stressed free. 

Changbin smiles softly and leans down. 

Softly kissing Chan's forehead and then leaving him to sleep. 

2\. Cheek  
Most couples kiss each other on the lips or cheeks when one leaves. 

Chan likes to kiss Changbin on the cheek whenever he leaves or feels like it. 

Currently they were both at the studio. Along with Jisung. 

Working hard writing and producing a new track for their album. 

Jisung and Changbin discussing some verses and hooks to add. 

Chan on his laptop and listening in. Trying to produce what they were both saying. 

"I can't think without any food." Jisung says as he slumps back in his chair. 

"Order in?" Changbin offers to the two. 

"I'll go get it. I wanna get some fresh air." Chan say as he gets up and stretches. 

"Alright. We'll text you what we want." Jisung says as he starts to think of what to eat. 

"Okay. See you in a bit." Chan says. 

He then leans down and kisses Changbin on the cheek. 

It was soft and sweet. Not to long nor to short. Just a perfect kiss. 

"Aye where's my kiss hyung!" Jisung jokes as the elder leaves. 

3.Nose  
It's weird to get a small peck on the tip of your nose. 

Changbin didn't like it. But when Chan does it, he's okay with it. He simply made the exception for just Chan.

Both males were laying on the leaders bed. Both on their phones. Scrolling and typing. 

Just in a comfortable silence. 

Changbin was getting sleepy. After a long day, his energy was low and he just wanted to sleep. 

So he puts his phone down and putting it back in his pocket. Chan noticing and doing the same. 

"Tired?" He asks as Changbins eyes were fighting to keep open. 

The boy nodding. 

"Take a nap Binnie." Chan whispers. 

Changbin nods and drifts off to sleep. 

"I love you." Chan whispers and softly kisses the boys nose. 

4.Lips  
The most common place to give your partner a kiss. 

It can either be sweet and gentle. 

Or rough and hard. 

Or a little bit of both. 

In this case for the males. It was the first. 

A soft and gentle kiss. Slow and in sync. 

Changbin placing his hands on Chan's shoulder. Tilting his head for a better angle. 

Chan holding Changbins waist. Pulling him closer. 

They pull away. Lungs on fire and needing air. 

"Wow..." Chan breaths out. 

Changbin giggling. "You always say that after we kiss like that." 

Chan looks at the younger. 

"Well of course! You're an amazing kisser. And I just love you so much!" 

He gives a quick kiss again. 

Changbin laughing at the cuteness of the other. 

"Thanks. You are too." He compliments back. 

Chan smiles and kisses Changbin again. Tilting his head a bit and initiating the kiss again. 

Changbin only giggling as Chan couldn't get enough of him. 

Chan just loved him too much. And Changbin felt the same way.


	121. Habit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content   
> Sequel to: Cockwarming

"Right now?! Wa-wait!" Chan says as he was pushed onto the bed. 

His jeans becoming undone. 

Changbin needed to be full. He had a sudden craving for it. 

It's become a habit of his. To start cockwarming Chan whenever he felt like it or whenever Chan needed it. 

"No time!" Changbin exclaims as he lines the tip and takes it all in. 

Both males groaning at the feeling. Changbin a bit more now that his craving was fulfilled. 

He wraps his arms around Chan's neck. None of them moving and just enjoying the feeling. 

"You're very impatient, you know that?" Chan spoke as he moves his hips a bit. 

Changbin whimpering and nodding. 

"I just needed you." Changbin whispers. 

Chan hums and they just stay seated. 

This was a habit for both of them.   
——  
Chan quickly pulls out his phone. Sending a quick message to Changbin. 

He was currently in the studio, working. But he was suddenly on edge. 

Needing Changbin. To have his cock inside the younger. 

Changbin sent a reply back, replying that he will be there in 10. 

That was a long time for Chan. He couldn't wait for those ten minutes. 

So he tries to distract himself. Going back to his laptop and messing around with some sounds and beats. 

The keys sounding off and out of tempo. Chan groans out of frustration. Running a hand through his hair. 

Where the hell was Changbin!?

Chan starts to rub himself through his clothes. He needed some type of relief, friction. 

"I'm here! Sorry!" Changbin burst through the door. Panting a bit. He ran all the way over after getting the text. 

Falling onto the floor as he was trying to get out of bed. 

Chan pulled his hand away from himself and quickly grabbed Changbin. 

Getting themselves undone and not wasting anymore time. 

"Now who's the impatient one." Changbin smugly says as Chan thrusts inside him. 

Chan gives a slight glare at the younger. 

"Yeah okay. We're both impatient." Chan answers. 

Changbin giggles and kisses the others cheek. 

The edge was calming down and both males were happy that they were getting what they wanted. 

Chan went back to work. Feeling better and fixing the errors he had done before. 

Changbin making his input every now and then. 

The younger even teasing Chan by moving his hips and moaning softly into his ear. 

And Chan answered back. By thrusting his hips upwards in a harsh way. Hitting Changbins sweet spot. And letting out deep groans and growls. 

Changbin becoming submissive from those actions and noises. He always just became weak whenever Chan makes those noises. 

They were just so hot and exciting to hear. Rare to hear those dirty noises from his leader. 

Changbin becoming needy and moving his hips slowly. Wanting Chan to do it again. Do all of it again. 

But Chan wasn't going to give him the satisfaction that easily. 

"Work for it." Chan says. 

The Australian became a different person. The first couple times they did cockwarming, Chan was a shy soft person. 

But once their habit grew and they continually did it, he became a bit more confident. Dominant. 

Changbin loved the growth of Chan's duality. 

The younger bouncing softly and moaning out Chan's name. Anything to get Chan to respond back. 

"You're so big~" Changbin moans out, picking up his pace a bit. 

Chan was no longer working. Instead leaned back on his chair as he watches Changbin work hard for any kind of reaction. 

"Make me so full..." Changbin continues. 

Chan holding his hips to keep the younger steady and not fall back. 

"You really want me to fuck you." Chan chuckles out deeply. 

Changbin nods his head rapidly as he continues to bounce. His body becoming weak and tired. He was close to reaching his climax and Chan still hadn't done anything. 

"How badly do you want me?" Chan asks. 

"B-badly..." Changbin stutters out. 

Chan hums and makes a face as if he was thinking if he should. 

"Pl-please..." Changbin begs. 

"Well only because you said please." Chan says as he really wanted to fuck the younger and get the edge off. 

Changbin stops his bouncing. Thighs and legs burning from the fast movements that they couldn't keep up with.

Chan starts to thrust upwards. Holding Changbins hips tightly. 

The chair that holds them was squeaking and rolling a bit. 

Changbin arched his back and throws his head back. Letting out loud moans. 

Chan letting out those deep groans and growls that Changbin just loved hearing. His hold on the younger becoming harder, nails slightly digging into the soft skin. 

Changbins hands on Chan's clothed chest and feeling him up. Loving every part of him. 

Both of them on edge. Just a few more. 

Chan gives one last thrust. It was fast and hard. Aiming right on Changbins sweet spot. 

The younger letting out a load noise, a mix of a moan and cry. A gasp coming in as he releases. 

In the process, he clenched around Chan's cock and that pulled Chan in. The elder releasing his cum inside the younger. A groan slipping past his lips. 

Both boys panting and trying to recollect the air around them. Their thoughts jumbled up. 

"This is such a bad habit." Chan whispers out tiredly. 

"Yeah it is." Changbin admits. 

But they didn't stop. They continued their habit. 

Old habits just die hard.


	122. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Jealousy. It's such an ugly thing. At times at least. Depending on the person and their action on how to deal with it. 

Sometimes people look cute when they're jealous. But other times, it's every man for themselves. 

In Changbins case, he just becomes dominant and puts his lover in their place. 

In this situation, his lover is Chan. 

The two have been dating for a while now. And it's been nice and all. 

They do have to keep it on the down low from their fans. So when they do videos or interviews they always sit next to a different member or are less touchy with each other. 

It's tough, sure. But when they're alone in the dorms, they can act all lovey dovey as much as they want. 

It's nice and sweet. 

What isn't nice and sweet is being close to someone else. 

Lately Chan has been spending an awful amount of time with Felix. 

Changbin knows that the two share an unbreakable bond. But they've spent almost every waking hour together. 

And now the two were playing a pick up lines game. 

Yeah, sure, it doesn't mean anything and it's not harming anyone. But it's still not fun to listen to.

"Okay okay! You go first." Chan says to Felix. 

The two were in the living room. Sitting on the floor and across from each other. 

Felix hums. Trying to think of a pick up line. 

"I'd love to take you to the movies but they don't let you bring your own snacks." He says while giggling a bit. 

Chan laughs at the awful and funny line. 

"That was awful. Okay my turn!" 

It didn't take Chan long to think of one. 

"I think there's something wrong with my phone. Could you try calling it to see if it works?" He even adds a wink and smile. 

"That wink and smile was awful! Never do that again!" Felix laughs out loudly. 

"What's wrong with my smile and wink?! You don't like it?!" Chan asks as he does it again but much more awful and playfully. 

"The smile is just too wide for a wink!" Felix laughs out. 

Chan just pouts and waves for Felix to go. 

"I ought to complain to Spotify for you not being named this weeks hottest single."

Both males stared at each other for a while and then burst out laughing. 

Falling backwards and laughing to their hearts content. 

Chan calms his laughter down and opens his eyes as he wipes away some tears. 

Hovering over him was Changbin, who was staring down at him with a frown on his face. 

"Oh hey Binnie. What's up?" Chan asks as he stands up. 

Felix stopping his laughter and getting up as well. 

"Nothing. Just wanted to see what you guys were doing." He answers. 

Changbin was actually hiding in the hallway and listening to their game. 

"Oh well we were just playing a game." Chan says, chuckling a bit at recalling the lines. 

Changbin nods. 

"I gotta go. Hyunjin is waiting for me downstairs." Felix spoke up and leaving the two alone. 

Chan went to the kitchen and grabbed himself some water. After laughing so hard, his throat needed to be hydrated. 

After drinking his water and setting the cup down, he was suddenly being dragged out the kitchen and to his and Changbins room.

The younger closing the door and pushing Chan down on the bed. 

Getting on top of him and kissing him roughly. Chan was stunned and confused at the sudden action. 

Changbin pulls away and his eyes were dark. 

Jealousy and lust swirling in them. 

"I don't like that you and Felix were playing that pick up lines game." Changbin spoke deeply. 

Chan shuddering at the sudden tone change. 

"I-I'm sorry." He stutters out. 

"You should be put in your place." Changbin whispers deeply as he leaves trials of kisses on Chan's neck. 

Chan moaning softly at the light kisses. 

"Get undressed. And bend over." Changbin commands. 

Chan nods and quickly does as his told. He was excited for what was about to come. 

Once he was fully naked. He got down on his hands and knees. 

Changbin already undressed as well and behind Chan. 

Taking hold of his hips and pushing himself in without any prepping. 

Chan hissing in pain as it shoots throughout his lower back. 

"Who do you belong to?" Changbin asks as he starts thrusting harshly into Chan. 

The elder falling onto the pillow. His moans and cries being muffled. 

But he couldn't help but move his lower half against Changbins thrust. Wanting more pleasure instead of pain. 

"I asked you a question!" Changbin growls out deeply. 

Chan felt goosebumps forming onto his arms. Changbin was just so hot when he becomes dominant over him. 

"Y-you." Chan answers out. 

Changbin slams inside of Chan with more force. 

"That's right. So are you going to stop playing that silly game with Felix?" He asks. 

Nails digging and breaking the skin on Chan's hips. A bruise forming on it. 

Chan swallows his spit and nods. His body giving out from all the sudden force. 

Changbin grabs Chan's hair and tugs on it. Not harshly but enough to throw Chan's head back. 

"Are you?" Changbin asks again. 

Chan struggles for words and air. Gasping and moaning at the pleasure that washes over him. 

"Y-yes." He moans out as he arched his back and throws his ass back. 

"Good." Changbin says and continues to thrust into Chan. 

Jealousy wasn't just in one person. It always happens to the other.   
——  
It was a week later after the whole incident. 

Hyunjin and Changbin were in the living room and watching a movie. 

"I heard Felix and Chan played a game. Pick up lines, was it not?" Hyunjin asks out of the blue. 

"Yes. They were awful." Changbin answers. Mentally cringing at the lines that were said. 

"Really? I bet we could come up with better ones." Hyunjin laughs out. 

"Doubt. You don't know a single pick up line." Changbin laughs out. 

Hyunjin dramatically gasps and looks at Changbin with hurt written all over his face. 

"Do too!" He exclaims. 

Changbin looks away from the movie and faces Hyunjin. 

"Okay then. Tell me one." Changbin challenges. 

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put 'u' and 'i' together." Hyunjin smugly says. 

"Eww that's to overused." Changbin laughs out. 

"Then you do one!" Hyunjin shouts. 

"Aside from being sexy, what else do you do for a living?" Changbin says. 

Hyunjin pretends to throw up. 

"Don't tell me you used that line on Chan." He jokes. 

Changbin laughing at the comment. 

The two then started to play the silly game. They couldn't help it. 

It was just fun and entertaining. 

But maybe they should've stopped because Chan walked in on them and was jealous of the things they were saying to each other. 

He then got the idea to somewhat punish Changbin like how he did with him. 

So he interrupts them and drags Changbin to their room. 

Shutting the door close and pushing Changbin down on the bed. 

Undoing his sweats and pulling them off quickly. 

"Chan? What are you doing?" Changbin asks as he continues to let Chan do whatever he wanted. 

"Payback." Chan answers as he pulls off the youngers shirt and starts to kiss every part of him.

"P-pay,,,ba-back?" Changbin asks as Chan moves to his lips and move them together. 

He pulls away and nods. 

"You played that game with Hyunjin. So you should be put in your place." Chan deeply says. 

Changbins eyes wide as he realizes Chan was doing the same thing he did. 

"Wa-wait! We were just betting that we could do it better then you and Felix!" Changbin says in defense. 

Chan wasn't really listening as he was getting undressed. 

Lining himself up and pushing in. 

"What a shame. Seems no ones better." Chan says as he thrust harshly. 

Changbin gasping for air and gripping the sheets. 

Moans coming out of him. He places a hand over his mouth to cover them up. 

"Do you think it's fun playing that game?" Chan asks as he pulls away Changbins hand from his mouth. 

The younger shaking his head. 

"N-no.." 

"Then why do it?" Chan asks as he begins to leave marks on Changbin neck. 

"I,,,I don't know..." Changbin answers. 

Chan scoffs and fucks the younger harder. 

Jealousy taking over him as he continues to hear those lines over and over in his head. 

"Ch-Chan,,, it-it hurts!" Changbin exclaims as his back starts to hurt. 

Chan slows his thrust a bit. His harsh grip on the youngers hips loosing a bit. 

They continue on for a while and finish after that. 

Chan was fast to take care of Changbin. 

He felt bad that he hurt him. 

"I'm sorry." He apologizes as he kisses Changbins face with soft and light kisses. 

Changbin giggling a bit. "It's okay." 

Chan held Changbin closer to him. Rubbing and petting his head as he gives kisses. 

"You just mean a lot to me." Chan whispers as he runs his fingers through Changbins hair. 

The younger half asleep as he enjoys the touch. 

"I know." He tiredly replies. 

"A whole lot." Chan says. 

Changbin already falling asleep as he said so. 

Jealousy isn't a pretty thing. It can be quite ugly. It all just depends on the person.


	123. Cops and Robbers Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

Well things took a turn for the worse. 

Changbin was for sure there wasn't any cameras in that office. 

So how did his Lieutenant have footage of him and Chan doing lewd acts?! 

"Care to explain this?!" The old man yells as he slams his fist on the desk. 

Changbin flinches a bit. Eyes not leaving the screen, the footage was paused. 

He just didn't dare look at his upper officer. Afraid of what might happen. 

So many things could happen. 

He could get kicked out of the academy. Go to jail. Or worse death row. 

Changbin was already forming plans to run away before anything of that could happen. 

"You let 4 of the most wanted criminals escape! Let alone, do such acts with one of them!" The man continues to yell. 

Changbin bit his lip. He didn't want to cry and seem weak. He didn't do all that hard training for nothing. 

"I'm sorry, sir." Changbin mumbles out. 

"Sorry isn't going to cut it!" 

Changbin nods a bit. He knew apologizing was useless. 

There was no way he could get out of this. 

"What's going to happen to me?" Changbin asks as he peels his eyes away from the screen and to the Lieutenant. 

The man sighs harshly and rubs his face. 

"I think you know what happens next." He says softly. 

Changbin nods and stands up from the chair. Taking off his badge and handing over his gun. 

"Thank you for having me in the academy." 

The man takes the items and then hands Changbin a vanilla envelope. 

The younger grabbing and looking at it in confusion. 

"You're now filed as an accomplice. You helped them escape. So that's your court date. Better have a good lawyer." He says. 

Changbin just leaves the office. 

This couldn't be happening. He was now a criminal. Partially a criminal. He didn't exactly help them escape. 

He heads to the locker room and starts to pack up his things. 

"What happened hyung?" Jeongin asks. 

Seungmin and Felix right behind him. 

Changbin just hands him the envelope as he continues to pack. 

The three of them rushing to get it open. Pulling out the paper and eyes scanning the words. 

"Wait seriously?!" They shout. 

Changbin nods and shuts his locker close. Retrieving the envelope and then walking out. 

"Hyung! What are you going to do?" Felix asks as they hurriedly follow him. 

"There's nothing I can do. I just have to go and see what happens." Changbin answers as they soon reach his car. 

He gets in, not before saying goodbye to his friends, and then drives off in the direction of his home. 

"We have to help him." Jeongin says softly. 

The other two boys nodding. 

But they just didn't know how to.   
——  
"Dude! Changbin is on tv!" Jisung shouts throughout the apartment. 

The other three boys rushing in to see the news of their old friend. 

"Seo Changbin is being charged for helping the robbers. His court date is set to happen next month. What will happen to the police officer who worked hard to get a reputation?" 

"But he didn't really help us escape. He was tied up. How could they do that to him?!" Hyunjin exclaims. 

Chan was curious and furious of the news. That didn't seem like a good reason to fire and accuse someone of. 

"We should help him." Chan spoke up. 

The three boys looking at their leader. 

"How? We have no way of reaching him or the others." Jisung points out. 

"Of course we do. We have Minho." Chan says as he pats the others back. 

"We do?" The two youngers ask. 

"We do! Did you guys forget I'm a hacker!" Minho shouts at them. 

"Just hack into the police system and get Seungmins attention." Chan instructs.   
——  
Seungmin was currently in the computer room of the police station. Checking for anything weird and criminal like. 

But it was all just boring and nothing was happening. 

"I wish something exciting would happen." He mumbles to himself as he continues flipping through the security cameras. 

Suddenly the power went out. The back generator turning on after a while. 

Seungmin looks around the room and then back to the system. 

A sudden loud ringing noise was coming from the room. 

They were being hacked. 

"Finally something exciting!" Seungmin exclaims happily as he starts to rapidly type out codes to see who was hacking the system. 

It took a while but he finally decoded everything and a message was left on it. 

Seungmin tilts his head a bit. "What the,,,"

Hey Seungmin -Minho 

What could they possibly want? 

Seungmin continues to type. Trying to send them a message. 

He succeeded and sent a message. Asking what they wanted. 

Easy. Help us get Changbin out of town or the country. -Minho

Now why would I do that? -Seungmin 

He could be sent on death row. Now I know you don't want that. -Minho

I don't. But then I would be an accomplice. -Seungmin

You will. So will Felix and Jeongin, even if they don't know anything about this. But officers don't care about that. -Minho

Remember who you're talking to. -Seungmin 

Right right. Anyways, help us and we can all run away together. And live happily ever after -Minho

Seungmin liked that idea. Running away with his friends and old childhood friends. 

It will be better then to stay here and be put in jail. 

His fingers hovered over the keyboard. He wanted to help Changbin. And he knew Felix and Jeongin wanted to help too. 

We'll do it -Seungmin   
——  
"Are you out of your mind?!" Changbin whispers out. 

The three boys stopped by his house. And explained the plan that was set in place. 

"We just want to help you!" Seungmin whispers back. 

"Yeah. Besides,,,, we'll all be together. Just like when we were kids." Jeongin softly says. 

"And if it means being accomplices. Then so be it." Felix adds in. 

Changbin exhales and rubs his face. He had amazing friends, he knew that for sure. 

But he didn't think they would go this far and be accomplices! 

"What do you say?" Seungmin asks. 

Changbin thought it seemed like a good idea. But then again, nothing is a good idea. 

"And we'll live happily ever after?" He asks recalling to the words they used. 

"Happily." They say with a smile. 

"Let's do it."  
——  
The plan was soon and finally set. A few adjustments made every now and then. 

Chan had decided to live on an island. Far from everything. 

They all wanted to leave their past. And this was the way to go. 

It was going to be rough getting out but they had everything set in stone. 

"Everyone understands?" Chan asks. 

The other boys nodding. 

"Great. Jackson will be waiting for us. Make sure to have everything you need. We leave tomorrow morning. 3 am sharp." Chan says. 

Yeah, he hired someone to help them get out of the country. Was it a good idea? Probably not. But hey nothing ever is. 

"That's too early Chan!" Jisung whines out. 

"You literally sleep till 5 in the morning." Hyunjin points out. 

"Oh so that's why you look like a raccoon." Jeongin says. 

"I'm going to fight you." Jisung warns. 

"You'll get your ass kicked. Jeongin is the best hand to hand fighter." Seungmin chuckles out. 

Jisung stares wide eyes at the innocent looking boy. 

"Want to try?" Jeongin laughs out. 

Jisung shakes his head. No way was he risking his body for that. 

They soon depart and getting ready for the next morning. All feeling anxious about what was going to happen. 

"Hey, you okay?" Chan asks as he sees Changbin on the couch and reading a book. 

They all had to dispose their phones. Tracking and shit as Seungmin and Minho had said. 

Changbin nods as he closes the book. 

Chan smiles and sits next to him. Swinging an arm around the youngers shoulder. 

"Don't worry. We'll be fine. I promise to take care of you." Chan whispers. 

"We'll get to live together." Changbin points out. 

Chan nods. 

"I hope you won't get sick of me." He chuckles out. 

Changbin laughs and shakes his head. 

"Never." He says.   
——  
"Jeongin! Put it down!" Felix shrieks as he runs away from the younger. 

"But he just wants to say hi!" Jeongin shouts as he chases after Felix with a fish in hand. 

Changbin laughing at the two. Chan comes up behind him and hugs him. 

"And we lived happily ever after." He says softly. 

"Guys I found a stingray!" Seungmin shouts as he picks it up and starts chasing the others. 

"Get it away from me!" Jisung cries out as he jumps on to Minho's back. 

"You're heavy!" Minho complains but still carries the younger. 

"Let's have it for dinner!" Hyunjin exclaims feeling hungry. 

"Please get Jeongin away from me!" Felix continues to cry. 

"Never!" Jeongin laughs out. 

Changbin smiles at the scene. 

"Yeah. We did."


	124. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content   
> ⚠️MENTIONS Of CHEATING! FEEL FREE TO SKIP THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH IT! THANK YOU! ⚠️

Chan sighs lovingly at the male who was across from him. 

Changbin. Chan's best friend and crush. The elder was head over heels in love with the male. 

But the shitty part of it all, Changbin was dating some douchebag named Jared. 

Jared was a complete asshole. He would cheat behind Changbins back. 

The younger was oblivious to it. But not Chan. 

He has even told Changbin about it. But he never believed a word he said. 

Chan was pulled away from his fantasy as he feels someone tapping his shoulder. 

He looks at the direction it came from and sees his coworker/friend Seungmin. 

The boy leans over and whispers into Chan's ear. 

"You're staring at him for too long." He says. 

Chan blushes a bit and mumbles a thanks for the heads up. 

Seungmin nods and smiles, leaning back in his chair and Minho's arm automatically wrapping around his shoulder. 

"How about a double date?" Hyunjin suggests as Jisung climbs onto his arm. 

Changbin hums. "I don't know. Jared has been working late." 

"A triple date. Chan can be your date." Minho says. 

Before Chan can interject, Changbin agreed. 

"I don't see why not. You're my best friend after all, treat me to some lunch!" He laughs out. 

Chan's heart fluttering at the sound. Geez, he was in love with his best friend.   
——  
The triple date comes around. And they were all at a shopping mall. 

Roaming around in stores. Hyunjin being dragged by Jisung as the younger wanted something. 

Minho and Seungmin casually walking hand in hand as they simply look at the displays. 

Chan and Changbin were behind the group. Talking about things from work or just about anything. 

But Chan just had to ask about Changbins boyfriend. He only met the guy once. And he already got a bad feeling about him. 

Also considering Jared was so open about him cheating on Changbin. 

"So how are things with you and Jared?" Chan ask as he shoves his hands in his hoodie pockets. 

Changbin makes a thinking face. His lips sticking out in a cute way. Eyebrows furrowing upwards a bit. And eyes focusing on every step he took. 

"Things are good. I'm just worried for his health. He comes home so late and tired. And he barely gets enough sleep because he leaves so early for work now." Changbin answers. 

"Or he's cheating on you." Chan mumbles out. But Changbin heard it. 

"Are you seriously going on about that?" Changbin scoffs out. 

"Jared even told me. Right to my face! I'm not just going to keep it a secret from you!" Chan exclaims a bit. 

He was feeling frustrated that his friend just didn't get it. 

Changbin rolls his eyes. "Well he's not cheating on me."

Chan just looks off to the side. "Yeah okay."  
——  
"A party? For what?" Chan asks as he looks at the invitation. 

Jisung had just came up to his desk and handed him an envelope. 

"It's for Hyunjins 23rd birthday! My baby is getting old." Jisung says as he wipes away fake tears. 

"I'm older then you by like 6 months." Hyunjin says as he hugs the younger from behind. 

"Still old." Jisung retorts back. 

"Who else is going?" Chan asks. 

"Changbin. Minho and Seungmin. Some other friends." Jisung answers. 

"I'll go." Chan says. He didn't want to at first but when Changbin was mentioned, he just had to go. 

"Great! See you then!" The couple walk away and back to their desks to continue their work. 

Maybe this party won't be so bad.   
——  
Hyunjins birthday party soon comes. And as Chan arrives to the house, he can already see many people inside. 

Loud music blasting throughout the house as colorful lights shined through the windows. 

Chan enters the house. The smell of sweat and alcohol hitting him strongly. 

"You made it!" Jisung shouts over the music. 

Chan nods and holds up a gift bag. "Where do I put this?"

Jisung points to a table that had many presents and gifts. 

"Come on! The others are waiting!" Jisung says as he drags Chan to their friends. 

They were all in the kitchen and drinking the night away. 

"Give Chan a drink!" Jisung says to Minho. 

Chan was conflicted about drinking. But it was a party and he didn't want to ruin the night. 

As the party went on, so did the drinking. They all danced and had fun. 

Taking in more drinks and starting to become drunk. 

"You're my best friend~" Changbin slurs out as he and Chan were going upstairs to take a break from everything and everyone. 

"No no, YOU'RE my best friend." Chan giggles out. 

They both stumble on their feet as they continue to walk. 

"So many stairs! Why are there so many stairs." Changbin whines out as they reach the last step and walk down a hallway. 

Chan opens a door and into what seemed like a guest room. 

Changbin stumbling in and collapsing onto the bed. 

"So comfy~" he moans at as he gets further into the bed. 

Chan sitting on the edge. 

"Chaaaan come here!" Changbin drags out.

Chan, who was still somewhat drunk, crawls into bed. Laying down and facing Changbin. 

The younger giggling and smiling at him. 

"You know. You're kinda cute." Changbin whispers as he touches Chan's cheek. 

"Kinda? I'm always cute." Chan says, loving the soft and warm touch of Changbins. 

Their faces were so close. Practically sharing the same air. 

"I guess.... can I try something?" Changbin asks. His soberness coming in and curiosity coming by. 

He just started to feel different now that he was so close to Chan. 

The elder nods. Heart pounding against his chest. 

Changbin licks his lips softly and then closes the gap between them. 

Chan was surprised by the move. But he kissed back. He was been waiting for it for so long. 

Their lips move in sync and the kiss was becoming more heated. 

Chan pulls away as he remembers that Changbin had a boyfriend. 

"Wait wait. What about Jared?" He asks. 

Changbin shakes his head. "Make me forget about him...please. Just for tonight." 

Chan was conflicted. By Changbin really wanted to forget about his boyfriend for the time being. 

"Okay." Chan answers. 

They go back to kissing. Tongues swirling around and saliva mixing. 

Changbins muffled moans vibrating between their lips. 

Chan gets on top of Changbin. Their lips still connected and eyes shut. 

Changbin pulls away and starts to tug on Chan's shirt. 

The elder quickly taking it off. And Changbin doing the same with his own. 

His heart was beating rapidly and his body was becoming hot. 

He knew he shouldn't do this. But he was curious about it. 

How would having sex with Chan be? Will it be different then Jared's roughness?

They connect their lips again and their hips grinding against each other.

"Ahh fuck~" Changbin moans out as the friction continues and the pace was picking up. 

"Chan,,, please,,," he whispers out. 

Chan nods and start to take off the rest of their clothes. 

Chan even rummaging in the drawers for a condom and lube. Only finding one of the items. 

Changbin didn't need prepping. He begged to not have it. He just wanted to feel Chan already. 

Chan rolls the condom on. Pumping himself a few times and then lining himself up. 

Changbins legs wrapping around Chan's waist. His body getting excited for what was to come. 

Chan pushes his tip in. Changbin throwing his head back a bit. 

Pain and pleasure shooting throughout him.

Chan pushes himself all the way in. Waiting for the younger to take time to adjust to his size. 

Changbin nods slowly. His hole being stretched open and becoming used to the foreign size that was inside of him. 

Chan takes hold of Changbins hips. Being careful with the soft skin. Not wanting to bruise it or leave marks. 

He starts to roll his hips. His cock going in and out of the younger. 

Groans and moans filling up the room. The loud music from the party still going on. 

They can even hear chattering and laughter happening downstairs. No one having a clue that they were up here and hooking up. 

"You feel so good." Chan compliments as his dick was surrounded by the tight heat. 

"So big~" Changbin drools out as his mind was becoming blurry and fuzzy. 

Stars blocking his vision. 

He pulls Chan into another heated kiss. Wanting, no, needing to enjoy this very moment. Because this won't ever happen again. 

"Let me ride you." Changbin whispers softly. 

Chan was stunned by the request. But nods nonetheless. 

They get into the position. Chan leaning on the headboard and Changbin on top of him. Dick still in him. 

Changbin places his hands on Chan's shoulders for support. He then starts to bounce. 

Arching his back and throwing his head back at the wonderful sensation. 

Chan kissing Changbins neck. They were soft light kisses. Ecstasy flowing through Changbin with every kiss. 

Chan also thrust upwards. Wanting to give as much pleasure to Changbin. 

"I-I'm close.." Changbin whispers out as he kisses Chan's lips and cheeks. 

"Me too...keep riding me." Chan says, pulling Changbin back into a kiss. 

Never getting enough of his soft and tasteful lips. 

After a few more bounces and thrust. Changbin releases onto their chest. 

"Chan~" He moans out as he cums. The sound was so pretty and Chan will have it imprinted in his mind forever. 

Chan follows after. Releasing inside of the condom. Changbin feeling it get filled. 

The younger gets off of Chan and sits beside him. 

Their heart racing and breathing ragged. 

No words exchanged. They were comfortable just being close to each other. 

And no way in hell was Changbin going to say this to Jared.   
——  
"You're late." Changbin hears as he enters his apartment. 

Jared was on the couch and watching tv. 

"Lost track of time. Besides you come home late everyday." Changbin says as he takes off his shoes and jacket. 

Feeling worn out and having slight back pain. But he had to hide it. 

"That's because I work. You're just out there partying." Jared retorts back. 

"I work too! This was just a birthday party." 

Jared stands up from the couch and walks towards Changbin. Alcohol and sweat reeking off of him. 

"Where you drank till you got drunk?" He asks. 

Changbin shakes his head. "I only had a few drinks. Can we not do this? I'm tired." 

Jared sighs and nods. Hugging Changbin and kissing the top of his head. 

"Alright. Let's go to bed."  
——  
Weeks come and go. That night that Chan and Changbin had shared an intimate moment was still locked inside their brains. 

Changbin growing feelings for his best friend. 

"Seriously?! What are you going to do about Jared then?" Jisung asks in a hushed tone. 

Him, Jisung and Seungmin were currently having lunch together. Their boyfriends out together along with Chan. 

Changbin shrugs. He still had feelings for his current boyfriend. But when he was around Chan, he made him forget about Jared. 

"Break things off before things get ugly. What will happen if he found out about what you did with Chan that night?" Seungmin asks. 

Yeah, Jisung and Seungmin knew what happened. Changbin just had to tell someone. 

"You're right. I will."  
——  
Changbin had invited Chan over to his place. Just to hang out and have fun. 

Jared was away at work, who knows when he'll be home. 

"Do it! I dare you!" Changbin shouts in a challenging voice. 

Chan slams down a +4 card down. The two breaking out in laughters. 

"I pick the color red!" Chan exclaims as they continue the game. 

After a while of playing they got hungry. And decided to head out for some dinner. 

"Let me grab a jacket." Changbin says as he runs off to his room. 

Chan sitting on the couch and waiting. 

The front door was soon being heard unlock and Jared coming into view. 

"I'm home." He says tiredly. 

Jared looks over and sees Chan. The male waving at him with a small smile. 

"Oh, it's you. Chan, wasn't it?" He asks to be sure. 

Chan nods and stands up. He felt all smug like facing Jared. 

That he just couldn't help but let those words out that he has been dying to say. 

He walks past Jared and whispers out, "I slept with your boyfriend." 

And then walks out the front door and waits for Changbin.   
——  
"So you did it? You broke things off? But why?" Hyunjin asks as Changbin had just told them the news. 

"Things weren't going well. Plus he was cheating on me." Changbin answers. 

"So you're single, huh?" Minho asks with a smirk. Seungmin smacking his boyfriend. 

"Ow! You know I wouldn't leave you. You're too precious." Minho gushes and kisses Seungmin on the cheek. 

"Maybe you and Chan should date." Jisung jokes. 

"Actually! I have an important question to ask if you." Chan spoke up. 

Everyone watching him and staying quiet. 

"Will you go out with me?" Chan asks. 

Changbin laughs and nods. "Yes. I'd be happy to." 

And as for Jared. Well, he can fuck off.


	125. Meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Slight mature content

Why date such a cold and mean man? Shouldn't a relationship be sweet and nice? 

Your partner should make you feel warm and loved. 

So why was Changbin dating the most cold and meanest person ever?

"I just don't get why you're dating him?" Jisung says as he continues to eat his lunch. 

Changbin shrugs but has a smile on his face. 

"He is just different when we're alone. His not always means." Changbin answers. 

Jisung swallows his food. "But you're too cute for him."

"Plus you're like the complete opposite of him. You're nice and cheerful. You can easily make people happy." Seungmin says. 

"Just looking at you makes me so happy. Oh you're so cute!" Hyunjin gushes as he pinches Changbins cheeks. 

"So why date Chan?" Minho asks again. 

Changbin smiles again at the mentioned male. 

"He's just sweet."

"Sweet?! He barely even lets you touch him!" Felix shouts. 

"Shhh! He might hear us!" Jeongin shushes the boy. 

They were all in the cafeteria of their work place. And Chan was getting his own lunch. 

"You guys just don't understand." Changbin says. 

No One could.   
——  
It was the weekend. And both Chan and Changbin didn't have work. 

It was currently 7:20 in the morning. And Chan was the first to wake up. He decided to treat his baby to some breakfast in bed. 

So he went straight to work. Cooking up some eggs and French toast. Squeezing some oranges for homemade orange juice. 

He also cooked up some sausage links.

Chan neatly placed everything on a plate and onto a tray. 

He walked back to their bedroom, tray in hand. He goes in and sees that the younger was still sleeping. 

Chan places the tray of food on top of their dresser and crawls back to bed. 

"Binnie, wake up." He says as he softly pets the shorter boys head. 

The younger mumbling and turning away from him and continuing to sleep.

"So you're going to be like that, huh?" Chan deeply says. 

Changbins back was toward him, making it easier for Chan to do what he wants to do. 

The elder starts to reach under the blankets. His hand touching and running along Changbins exposed legs. 

The younger shifting a bit from the touch. 

Chan leans to Changbins neck and leaves small kisses on the skin. 

He might as well wake up the shorter male with kisses. 

His hands still touching his legs and roaming around to Changbins bottom. Rubbing it softly and then a bit more harshly. 

Changbin lets out small whines as he pushes his bottom more to Chan's touch. 

"You like that?" Chan whispers as he continues to do so.

Changbin was slowly becoming more awake. And enjoying the nice touches and kisses. 

This is a side of Chan that no one could ever see. Only Changbin. 

When they were alone, he always becomes so touchy. Giving and showering the younger with hugs and kisses. 

Chan was still kissesing Changbins neck, moving up to his jawline and cheek. 

Hand still rubbing on his bottom. 

"Mmh~ Chan,,," Changbin moans softly. 

The elder moves his hand away from Changbins bottom and moving it to his front region. Slipping his hand underneath the youngers shorts and boxers. 

Changbin shuddering at the cold hand that was wrapping around his cock. 

"Cold,,," Changbin whispers out as he leans back onto Chan's chest. 

"It'll pass." Chan simply says and starts to pump the younger. 

Changbin gasps and moves his hips a bit. Wanting more pleasure. He even rubs his bottom against Chan's hard on. 

The boner rubbing between his cheeks as he continues to get more pleasure. 

"All this just to wake you up." Chan groans out as he gets his own pleasure from Changbins ass rubbing. 

The younger was close. His breathing becoming ragged and body twitching and pleasure washing over him. 

"C-close,,," Changbin stutters out. 

"Me too. Keep going baby." Chan says as he picks up his hands pace. 

Changbin couldn't hold it anymore. He releases onto Chan's hand and Chan into his boxers. 

They get cleaned up, Chan cleaning both of them. And then he grabs the tray of food and brings it over to the younger. 

"Now our breakfast is cold." Chan says as he hands it over to Changbin. 

"Oops. Sorry." Changbin apologizes as he starts to eat the cold eggs. 

Chan just shakes his head and kisses Changbins forehead. 

"Don't be sorry." He says softly. 

Voice soft and sweet. Much different then the one he usually uses. 

Changbin smiles and nods. 

Chan is always sweet to him.   
——  
"I don't believe it." Jisung says as he sips on his drink. 

"Me either." Hyunjin adds. 

"Well believe it! Because he was so caring after we did that." Changbin giggles out. 

Seungmin smiling at the noise. He couldn't help it, it was just cute.

"Gosh you're so cute." Minho says and hugs the younger. 

"And I believe you." He adds as he pulls away. 

"Me too!" Jeongin says. 

"What are you guys talking about?" Chan asks as he joins them. 

"How you're sweet and caring after doing sexual acts with Changbin." Felix answers. 

Chan's face flushes a bit. "You told them!?" 

Changbin smiles nervously and nods. "They didn't believe me last week when I said you're sweet!" 

"But now we do." Seungmin says. 

"You're a softie for Changbin!" Jisung shouts. 

Chan throwing him a crumpled up napkin. 

"Shut up!" He yells out. 

Changbin giggles and kisses Chan in the cheek. The elder letting him do so. 

"Yuck! Go back to being cold and mean!" Everyone exclaims seeing how weird it all was. 

"Only to all of you. But not Binnie." Chan answers. 

Someone as cheery and happy as Changbin can soften up someone as cold and mean as Chan.


	126. Sex Ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content   
> ⚠️Public Sex  
> Chan is 20 and Changbin is 18

Ahh, the birds and the bees. A talk that most parents have to have with their child. 

Or they could simply let the schools handle that so they don't have to deal with the awkwardness and weirdness of it all. 

But what about what the P.E teacher was doing with a student of his right now? 

"This is important for the guys to do to a female. Or male! I don't know what you prefer but watch closely." Chan the P.E teacher says. 

Changbin wanted to run away and hide. But yet at the same time he didn't want to. 

"You need to coat your fingers really well in order to enter the females private area or the males hole." Chan continues to teach as he pours a generous amount of lube onto three of his fingers. 

"Three fingers are usually the typical amount in order to stretch one out. Slowly insert the first finger." Chan says as he does so, slipping in a finger inside of Changbins awaiting hole. 

The younger biting his lip to not let out any embarrassing noises. 

Well aside from the fact he was getting fingered in front of his class by their hot P.E teacher. 

"Then slip in your second and third finger." Chan says as he does so. Having a hard time getting them in. 

"As you can see, Changbin here is too tensed up. Making it more harder to slip the fingers in. All you would have to do is relax them by doing small gestures to ease them." 

Chan leans towards Changbins neck and starts to leave soft small kisses on his neck and jawline. His free hand rubbing small circles on his hips to ease him more. 

And it worked. Changbin became less tensed and Chan was able to easily slip in the last two fingers in.

Changbin wasn't fast enough to cover his moans and they slipped past his lips. 

"That moan was a mix of pain and pleasure. Remember, if it's your partners first time, they will be in pain so be patient with them to get used to your fingers and then your penis." Chan says as he continues to teach the class about sex. 

Chan just continues to finger and stretch Changbin open enough for him to get in. And the younger was letting out many different noises. 

Some moans and whines. Both mixed. 

His legs were shaking as he was standing up and bent over while all of this was happening. 

Cock out and leaking a bit as his body was getting heated up and pleasure taking over. 

"And when you think your partner is opened up enough, you pull your fingers out and get yourself prepared." Chan pulls his fingers out of Changbin. 

The younger whining at the loss of the feeling and needing Chan inside him. 

Before Chan can continue, a student raised their hand. 

"Yes?" Chan asks before doing anything else. 

"Do we have to wear a condom even though we're both clean and it's our first time?" They asked. 

Chan grabs a condom that was still in its pack. 

"Excellent question. Whether it's both your first time and you know both of you are clean, it's still important to wear a condom. It can help prevent diseases and pregnancy. So always wrap it up." 

Chan rips open the condom and places it on his own hard cock. 

"Condoms are already prelubed. But it's still important to lube it up to make things more easier and less painful." Chan says as he pours some of the liquid onto his dick and rubbing it all over. 

"Uh sir,,, what if we don't have lube?" Someone asks. 

Chan, who had finished pumping himself and was about to line himself up, stops his actions. 

"Hmm, if you don't have any lube, use nature's natural lube. Your spit. But I don't recommend it because it doesn't give much slipperiness as lube does." 

He then continues to line himself up and slowly push himself in. 

"Ngh~" Changbin moans out as he bends over more from the sudden action.

His legs were jelly like. They couldn't hold him up anymore. 

He was about to let himself fall down but was caught by Chan's own hands gripping onto his hips. 

"Always hold your partner up if you're doing this kind of position. Their body will give out and make them weak. It's normal so don't worry." 

Chan pushes himself more in. His whole length going in. Changbin letting out moans and back arching a bit. 

His body getting used to the P.E teachers size. 

Chan was patient with Changbin. Letting him get used to his size. 

And while Changbins mind was dazed and he couldn't focus on anything besides Chan's cock inside him, the teacher continue to teach his students about the importance of sex. 

Changbin couldn't listen to any of the words that Chan was saying. His mind was all hazy and his body only begging for some pleasure. 

He didn't even care anymore about the fact he was getting fucked in front of his whole class. This pleasure was taking over all of his sanity. 

"After waiting a while, ask your partner if they are okay and ready to continue. Changbin, are you okay?" Chan asks. 

The younger nodding. His throat was tightening up and he couldn't form any words or sentences. 

"Good. If they say they are okay and ready, then you will move your hips like so." Chan starts to move his hips at a slow and agonizing pace.

Changbin hated it. He wanted to get fucked fast and hard. He wanted Chan to screw him right that he forgets his own name and know only Chan's. 

"You can set the pace. It all just depends on what kind of sex you're doing. If it's love making, then take it slow and give lots of love to your partner." Chan says as he continues to move his hips slowly. 

"Ch-Chan~ faster please ~" Changbin moans out and moves his bottom against Chan's thrust. 

"Now if both of you are impatient and your partner is begging like how Changbin just did, then you pick up your pace and screw them till they see stars."

Chan's grip on the youngers hips tighten and he picks up his pace. His thrust going harder and faster making Changbin moan loudly and chant Chan's name over and over. 

"And of course." Chan grunts out as he continues his lesson. 

"Give attention to every part of their body." 

Chan releases one hand from Changbins hip and roams underneath the youngers shirt. 

Feeling Changbins slightly toned stomach and up to his nipples. Rubbing and twisting them. 

Sending shock waves all over the youngers body.

"Ahh fuck~ Chan ~"

His hands then roaming downwards and wrapping around Changbins cock and rubbing the slit. Feeling precum pouring out. 

Changbin pushed his bottom against Chan as his body was shaking and twitching. 

Chan making some comments about how to treat the students partner and what not. 

But it was quite hard to understand what was going on because Changbins moans were getting louder by the second. 

The noises bouncing off the walls and echoing throughout the whole gymnasium. 

After a couple thrusts and pumps, Changbin reaches his climax and cums without any warning. 

"And this right here, is semen. Meaning Changbin had just reached his climax and now his body will be feeling over stimulated because I'm still inside of him and thrusting." 

Chan continues to thrust, needing to reach his climax. 

Changbin was breathing heavily and his body was tired and becoming washed over with pain. 

He clenched around Chan's dick and that sent the elder on edge. 

Chan releases into the condom as he pulls out of Changbin. 

"It's always important to pull out even if you are wearing a condom." Chan pants out tiredly. 

The bell soon rings, signaling that class was finally over. 

"I hope you all learned something new!" Chan exclaims as everyone files out of the gym and to their next class. 

Changbin did learn something new. 

That Chan was such an amazing fuck.


	127. Safe Word

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Safe word. Typically used during sex. It's a simple word for one to use when they are feeling uncomfortable or are in pain during intercourse. 

Once the decided word is said, their partner will stop doing what they were doing and make sure the other is alright and safe. 

A safe word is set by talking with each other and that's what Chan and Changbin are doing. 

"You want a safe word? Alright. Whatever makes you comfortable, I'm fine with it." Chan says as he holds Changbins small hand. 

The younger smiles softly and nods. 

Now for a word to pick on. 

So many words and choices to pick. And it was hard. He didn't want an embarrassing word or a weird one. 

Chan seemed to have noticed that the younger was having trouble picking one. 

"How about colors? Green to keep going and take things further. Yellow to take a break and for you to get adjusted. And Red to fully and completely stop and we'll just cuddle instead." Chan suggests. 

Colors were better then what Changbin was thinking. He was about to decide on the word flamingo. 

So he nods. Plus they were easy to remember. 

"Yeah that's good. Thank you." Changbin spoke quietly. 

He was feeling anxious about what was going to happen. 

It was going to be his first time having sex. And even though it was going to be with the one he loves, he still felt nervous. 

He knows Chan will take good care of him and treat him right. 

"Shall we then?" Chan asks as he shifts on the bed and leaning a bit closer to Changbin. 

He nods and leans in close as well. 

Heads tilts a bit and closing the gap between them. The kiss soft and sweet. Lips moving in sync. 

Chan placing a hand on Changbins cheek and holding him close. 

He softly licks Changbins bottom lip, asking for entrance. The younger shyly allowing him in. 

Their tongues danced together. Changbin letting out small moans as the gesture was new to him and sending him so many signals. 

Chan pulls away and tugs on Changbins hoodie. 

"Do you want to keep this on or take off everything?" He asks. 

Changbin bit his lip. He wanted to keep it on. It made him feel safe in a way. 

"I'd like to keep it on, if that's okay." He says. 

Chan smiles and pecks his lips. "Of course baby."

They continue to kiss and softly make out. Chan pushing down Changbin softly onto the bed and hovering over him.

His knee between Changbins crotch and softly rubbing it. 

The younger moaning between their kiss. 

"Green." Changbin whispers. 

Chan nods and pulls back. Taking off his shirt and pants. 

His hand reaching to Changbins waistband and then looking at him for confirmation. 

The younger nods and Chan starts to undo them and pull it off. 

The hoodie Changbin still had on was a bit oversized. Well it was technically Chan's hoodie. The article of clothing reached his mid thighs and covering his bulge. 

Chan returns back to Changbin and starts to kiss his cheek and down to his jawline and neck. 

Changbin sliding his fingers through Chan's red hair. The elder moving away from his neck and his hands wondering underneath Changbins hoodie. 

Changbin slightly shivers from Chan's cold hands making contact with his hot skin. 

"Cold." He shivers out. 

"Sorry." Chan says as he kisses Changbin again and continuing his roaming 

His knee still on Changbins crotch and rubbing it softly. 

"Green." Changbin whispers out. He was feeling a bit more confident on how things were going. 

Chan pulls his hands away from underneath the hoodie and reach the waistband of Changbins underwear. 

He carefully pulls them off and Changbin covered himself as the article fully came off. 

"It's okay. Don't hide." Chan says as he grabs the youngers hands. 

Changbin nods and lets Chan pull his hands and hoodie away from his lower region. 

"You look so cute." Chan compliments as he softly kisses Changbins v line. 

The younger blushing at his lovers word. 

"Green." Changbin whispers as he wants to continue the moment. 

Chan quickly grabs the necessities and then returns back to the bed. 

He pours a generous amount of lube onto three of his fingers. Some of the liquid dripping onto the bed sheets. 

"It's going to be cold. And remember, use your safe word when you need to." Chan softly says as he rubs Changbins inner thighs. 

The younger nods and tries to relax himself as he can feel Chan's finger ghost above his hole. 

"It's okay. I'm going to be gentle. I'll take good care of you." Chan says as he slowly pushes his finger in.

Changbin lets out a small sound. A mix of a gasp and cry. 

"It's okay. Relax." Chan was quick to comfort the younger. 

Changbin doing his best to relax himself and make things a bit easier for both of them. 

"That's it. Good job baby." Chan praises as he was able to slip his first finger in. 

After a few seconds, Chan let the other know that he was going to add a second finger. 

Chan being careful and slow as he fingers and scissors Changbin open. 

And carefully slipping the third and last digit. 

Changbin was enjoying the moment. How Chan's fingers worked magic inside of him. How the digits twist and turn and hit every spot that made him see stars. 

"Green~" Changbin whispers out as he now wanted to feel Chan inside of him. 

Chan pulls his fingers out and gets himself ready. Rolling on a condom and coating himself with lube to not hurt the younger. 

"I'm going in, okay?" Chan warns Changbin. He nods and quickly pulls Chan down close to him. Wanting to hold the Australian as he enters him. 

Chan pushes himself in carefully. Going inch by inch and opening Changbin more with his width. 

"Ngh~ Chan..." Changbin mewls out as he softly scratches Chan's back and pulling him closer. 

After Chan was fully inside, Changbin quickly said his next safe word. 

"Yellow!" Changbin whimpers out. 

Chan holds still and comforts Changbin. Leaving small and light kisses all over his face. 

Changbin moving on of his hands up to Chan's hair and softly running it through the red locks. 

The hoodie sleeve covering his hand that only the tip of his fingers were sticking out. And Chan can feel the material as it glides through his hair. 

Changbins body slowly and surely getting used to Chan's size. 

"Green." He says as wraps his arms around Chan's neck. 

Chan starts to roll his hips and give small compliments and kisses to Changbin. 

To let him know that he cares and loves him so much. That he would do anything and everything for him. 

Changbin lets out small noises of pleasure. And it gives courage for Chan to pick up more of his pace. 

His thrusts picking up more. His hand reaching down to Changbins leg and pulling it over his shoulder. 

Going in and out Changbin in different angles. Getting a bit a head of himself. 

"Ahh Chan~" 

But with the noises Changbin lets out, it didn't seem he minded the sudden change and pace. 

And with the change of pace, Changbin was close to the edge. 

His body becoming on fire. Sweating and burning. He kinda regrets wearing the hoodie through all of this. 

He covers his mouth with his sweater paw and lets out a loud moan. 

"Chan~!" 

And just like that, he releases onto both of them and Chan follows after with a low groan. 

He pulls out carefully and takes off the condom and throws it away. 

"Cuddle." Changbin says tiredly as he make small grabby hands. 

Chan happily complies and cuddles the younger. Holding him close and petting his head. 

"Thank you." Changbin whispers out. 

He was glad he did this with Chan. 

"Of course. Anything for you Binnie." Chan kisses the top of Changbins head. 

Because Chan would do anything for Changbin.


	128. Push

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content   
> Sequel to: Cockwarming and Habit

Habits are hard to kill. You just become addicted to one thing. 

Whether it's cracklings your fingers or neck. Or biting your fingernails. 

Habits are just so hard to break. 

And Chan and Changbins habit was for sure a hard one to die down. 

"Ngh- ahh fuck..." Changbin moans out as he continues to bounce on Chan's dick.

The elder holding him closely and securely. 

Yes, they still have the habit of cockwarming that just leads to sex.

And now it wasn't just to get rid of the stress or overwhelming thoughts. Now they just did it whenever they felt like it. 

They weren't even dating. I guess it was more of a friends with benefits kind of thing. 

"Hey Chan- oh god! Lock the door guys!" Minho cuts their sexual atmosphere from his sudden barging. 

They stop their movements as they hear the door slam shut and Minho scolding them. 

Changbin becomes flustered and hides in Chan's chest. His hands clenching around Chan's shirt. 

"I told you to lock the door!" Changbin mumbles against the chest. 

Before they started things, Changbin was a bit anxious of being caught by one of the members. Even told Chan to lock the door. 

But Chan was too impatient to waste anymore time. And locking the door took at least 5 seconds to do and he could've already been inside Changbin. 

"Shit happens. Keep going. I'm almost close." Chan instructs. His voice deep and raspy. 

Changbin wanted to object and stop what they were doing. But he just becomes weak from the tone.

Without saying another word Changbin kept bouncing.

His legs aching and twitching from the workout he was getting. 

Chan noticing the youngers stuttering bounces that he took over. 

Thrusting his hips upwards and finishing. 

And this wasn't the first time they got caught.   
——  
A few weeks after being caught by Minho at the dorms, they got caught again. 

But this time in the studio and by Jisung. Poor boy didn't deserve to see what he saw.

"I'll be back with the order. Don't do anything sinful while I'm gone." Jisung even warns the two. 

But of course, they didn't take the warning. 

As soon as the studio door was shut close, Chan pulls Changbin onto his lap. The boys back leaning on Chan's toned chest. 

"Chan! We can't." Changbin says as he tries to get out of Chan's strong hold. 

But his body was saying otherwise. As soon as he was placed onto Chan's lap, he can feel the elders hard aching cock rubbing between his cheeks. 

And his body reacted and made him hard. Chan's hand roaming to the front of Changbins jeans and palming him. 

"Your cock says otherwise." Chan whispers as he continues to rub Changbin. 

"Ugh fine. You win. Hurry up before Jisung comes back." Changbin says as he starts to unbuckle his jeans. 

Chan doing the same and quickly slipping inside of Changbins awaiting hole. 

The part engulfing Chan in its tight and wet heat that just drove the elder crazy. 

"Fuck,,, I can never get used to how good you feel." Chan groans out, rolling his hips and enjoying the pleasure Changbin gave him. 

Changbin letting out small whines and mewls. He loved how Chan's voice become more deep and raspy. 

"Start bouncing baby." Chan whispers into Changbins ear. His hand snaking to Changbins leaking dick. 

Pumping him as Changbin starts to bounce and release such pretty noises. 

The younger leaning against Chan's chest, placing his head on the crook of Chan's neck. 

Chan's free hand holding Changbins face and making him face to the side so they can kiss. 

It was heated and sloppy. Teeth clashing and tongues slipping in and out of each other's mouth. 

Changbin letting out small whines. His body twitching against Chan's. 

How his hand kept such a steady pace as he kept pumping Changbin. His thumb brushing against the tip and smearing the precum around. 

Changbin still bouncing on Chan's cock. His thighs already aching. 

"You take me so good baby. You like being filled with my hard cock?" Chan asks. 

He always starts to say such dirty and naughty things when they do this. 

"Y-yes..." Changbin moans out. 

Before Chan can continue with the dirty talk, Jisung comes in. 

"Okay, so they didn't have white rice, so I got stir fried I ho- my eyes! Our food!" Jisung exclaims as he drops the food to cover his eyes. 

"For fuck sake! I told you guys not to do this!" Jisung shouts as he stumbles to find his way out. His hand still covering his eyes. 

The door shut and Jisungs loud cries heard through. 

Changbin, once again hiding himself from the embarrassment of being caught. Again. 

He covers his face with his hands and lets out a loud scream. 

"I will never forgive you for this!" He shouts. 

Chan just chuckles and continues to fuck the younger. 

"You will. Because you can't live with my dick inside of you." 

They seriously can't see the love they had for each other.   
——  
"I'm tired of walking in on them! Plus I'm tired of them not noticing their feelings for each other!" Jisung shouts. 

The 6 members had gathered together to discuss about Chan and Changbin. 

"They just need a small push." Felix says. 

"But first we need to confirm that they actually like each other." Hyunjin comments. 

And thus they made a plan.   
——  
Chan and Jisung were in the studio. Changbin not there with them and instead with Minho at a cafe. 

The two producers were working on a new song and chatting about the habits they have developed over the years. 

Soon getting hungry and ordering food. 

"I have a habit of eating midnight snacks." Jisung says as he stuffs some meat in his mouth. 

Chan covers his mouth, "that's not a habit if all of us do it." 

They continue to chat and then Jisung asks the important question. 

"Hyung, be frank." Jisung starts. 

Chan stops eating and looks at Jisung. 

"Do you like Changbin? Like honestly. Or are you just using him for your sexual needs?"

Chan starts to pick at his food. 

"I do. I just can't bring myself to confess to him." 

Jisung smiles and places a hand on Chan's. 

"You just need a little push."  
——  
"Say ahh!" Minho says as he brings a spoon full of cake up to Changbins lips. 

"Ahh." Changbin says as he takes the cake in. 

Humming in satisfaction from the taste. 

"You like Chan right?" Minho blurts out. 

Changbin chokes on the cake. Coughing harshly and hitting his chest to calm himself down. 

"What the hell?! Why did you ask me that all of a sudden?!" Changbin shouts after calming himself down. 

Minho shrugs. A poker face on. 

"I just want to know. You guys are fucking and all." 

Changbins face turns red and he looks away from Minho's strong gaze, determined to get an answer. 

"Yes. But I don't think he likes me back."

Minho scoffs and continues to eat his cake. 

"He probably does."   
——  
Felix and Seungmin watch Chan and Changbin chatting and laughing together about something. 

"Ready?" Felix asks.

"Yup!" Seungmin says and gets into character. 

"Hey Felix!" Seungmin starts, gaining the attention of the other two. 

"Yeah Seungmin?" Felix asks. 

"I heard a secret about Chan and Changbin." Seungmin says, his voice lowering a bit and looking at the two from the corner of his eye. 

"Oh? Do tell this secret!" Felix pleads. 

"Yeah Seungmin. Do tell." Chan spoke up. 

The puppy boy smiles and looks at his leader dead in the eye. 

"I heard Chan likes Changbin. A lot."

Felix pipes in. "I heard the same thing but about Changbin!"

They can see their faces glow red. 

Chan looks at Changbin and starts to stutter out. That it was true but he didn't want him to find out this way. 

"God, just date already!" Seungmin shouts. 

Chan and Changbin look at each other. Their faces still burning from their secret being exposed. 

"Do you want to date me?" Chan asks softly. 

Changbin giggles and nods. "Yes. Yes I do."  
——  
Even though they barely started dating, they have already had sex with each other. 

And they weren't going to take things slow. 

Chan slips his tongue in and pulls Changbin closer to him. 

Their aching dicks rubbing against each other and gaining friction from it. 

Both letting out groans from it. 

Now before you wonder, yes, they were about to have sex in the dorms. And no, they weren't going to get caught. Everyone left to let the two be. 

Chan lays Changbin down on the bed, lips still attached and hovering over him. 

His hips moving to get more friction in his crotch. 

Changbins arms loosely wrapped around Chan's neck and holding him close. 

They never realized how much they've longed for each other like this. 

To be intimate but with love and passion. 

Chan's hands fumble with Changbins pants button. 

He had to pull away from their heated kiss to just undo them. 

Changbins hands quickly unbuckling Chan's belt. 

They slip out of their jeans and shirts. Bare skin touching each other as they resume their kissing. 

They can feel how hot they were. And aching for more touches. 

Changbins hands slip from Chan's hair down to his shoulders and chest. 

Chan's hands moving away from Changbins hips and up to his stomach and nipples. 

Their crotches still rubbing against each other. Wet patches spreading more as the precum kept leaking out. 

"Please Chan. Want to feel you." Changbin whispers against Chan's swollen lips. 

The elder didn't waste time discarding the last article of clothing they had. 

Chan quickly slipping inside of Changbins tight heat. 

No matter how much they did cockwarming. Changbin was always tight. 

The youngers body flinching from Chan entering him and rolling his hips. 

Chan's cock filling Changbin up to the brim. Making the younger full and just wanting Chan to cum inside of him. 

"So wet,,, all wet just for me." Chan groans out as he angles himself better. 

Pushing Changbins leg up against him as Chan kept thrusting into him.

"All for you,,,just you,,," Changbin moans out. 

Sure he had Chan fuck him silly, but he can never get over how good he is at it. 

And it felt much different and better now that he was simply laying on a bed and Chan was doing more of the work. 

Chan's hand found itself wrapped around Changbins red leaking cock. Pumping it at the same fast pace as his thrust. 

Electric shocks were sent throughout Changbins body. His back arching at the pleasure. 

He was about have an orgasm right then as there. But he held on. Wanting to enjoy this moment as much as possible. 

Chan's thrusts weren't slowing down. But they were becoming sloppy. He was close on edge. 

"Cum for me Binnie. Please,, I can't hold out any longer." Chan pleads as he keeps going.

Their foreheads touching as Changbin rides out his climax. Chan couldn't hold out any more and cums inside of Changbin. 

The younger whining as he feels the sensation. 

"Ahh fuck,,," Chan groans out quietly as he carefully slips out and lays down next to Changbin. 

They both were a good fuck.   
——  
"I'm glad you guys finally got together." Jeongin says with a smile. 

"Same here. I don't think I could've handle another moment of hearing Changbins hyungs loud moans." Hyunjin adds. 

Everyone was teasing the new couple. 

Even going further and mimicking their loud sinful noises. 

"I hate this." Changbin laughs quietly as he hides himself in Chan's chest. 

Old habits just die hard.


	129. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Underground rappers or singers or dancers have very few acknowledgement. 

Some want recognition so they would post their songs on SoundCloud and promote themselves on their own social media. 

Seo Changbin was a underground rapper. He worked hard for his music. And he was proud of every performance and the small recognition he gets. 

Bang Chan was a renowned producer and an anonymous rapper. He was known for the music he had produced for other artists. He did rapping on his spare time. But no one knew who he was.

And Chan had grew an interest on the underground rapper, Changbin. 

He would literally check the others social media or SoundCloud account to see if there was any new updates. 

But right now, he didn't expect this to be happening. 

He was currently having a heated make out session with the rapper. 

How did this happen? 

Well it's quite simple. 

Chan's friend, Minho, was holding a party at his place and invited everyone he knew. And those people invited people they knew. 

Someone named Felix, knew Minho who also knew Changbin. So he invited the rapper to the party. 

And well long story short. The rapper had to much to drink and bumped into Chan while on his way to the bathroom. 

And well Changbin found the older man attractive. He was well built and had ashy grey hair. A lip piercing on the right side of his bottom lip. And some tattoos on his forearms. 

So they flirted and what not. Changbin being drunk off his ass, started to kiss Chan. 

(Everything is consensual. Because that's important!) 

And that's where we are right now. 

Chan and Changbin both naked and on the guest bed in one of Minho's many rooms and just fucking. 

And Chan would be lying if he said he didn't want this for such a long time. 

But what the shitty part is, Changbin was drunk and he wouldn't be able to remember any of this the next day. 

But that didn't seem to matter to the both of them at the moment. They were just enjoying each other's bodies and the pleasure. 

If only Changbin could remember what happened that day.   
——  
Months passed since that party and life was moving on. 

The party was still the talk of the neighborhood. 

"It must've been some party if it's still being talked about." Changbin comments as he drinks his coffee. 

"You were there! How can you not remember?!" Jisung exclaims. 

"I had to much to drink. So everything was very hazy." Changbin answers. 

"Or perhaps you had too much of a good time in bed." Hyunjin jokes. 

This was happening as well. His friends would tease Changbin for not remembering anything at the party. 

Said he had too much fun in bed with someone. 

"Wait you seriously don't remember?" Felix suddenly spoke up. 

Everyone looking at him. 

"Know what?" Changbin asks. 

"Dude, you had sex with the Bang Chan. You know renowned producer, Bang Chan!" Felix shouts as if he wanted the whole world to know. 

Everyone started to choke on their spit or drink at the new found information. 

"What?!" Changbin exclaims, feeling his face burn. 

He didn't have sex with the Bang Chan. Felix must be joking. 

"Yeah! Minho hyung told me that Chan told him that he had sex with you. Said it was the best night of his life." Felix explains.

Changbin shakes his head as if he was trying to block every word Felix was saying. 

That wasn't true. He didn't do that. 

Plus he would never like someone like that. 

"I would never do that! Plus I wouldn't like someone like Chan. Puh-lease!" Changbin says. 

"You're just in denial. Just wait. You'll start to realize your feelings for him." Hyunjin says. 

"Never." Changbin whispers.   
——  
Days pass and Changbin tries his best to get rid of the information Felix gave him. 

He kept denying everything. His feelings, the memories that were surfacing up but still hazy. 

He was not falling for the famous producer. 

Screw him, I mean he already did, with his stupid dimples and stupid ashy grey hair. And his stupid dumb built toned body and that fucking stupid lip piercing and tattoos that just drove Changbin crazy. 

Changbin slaps his cheeks. No! Don't think about him. 

But Chan was really handsome. And caring and sweet despite his looks. 

Changbin felt butterflies clutter his stomach and heart flutter. 

Oh boy. He had fallen for Bang Chan.   
——  
Minho was low key getting tired of Chan gushing over the rapper. 

"You literally shared one intimate moment! How can you be so in love with him?" Minho questions his friend. 

Chan sighs lovingly. "He's just so amazing and talented and cute and adorable and ugh." 

Minho rolls his eyes. But then an idea struck him. 

"I'll be back." Minho excuses himself and pulls out his phone. 

Quickly calling Felix for some help.   
——  
"Changbin?" The mentioned boy looks up from his phone. 

Lee Minho standing right in front of him. 

"Yes. Minho?" Changbin asks for clarification. 

The older male nods and sits across from Changbin. 

"So what is this about? Felix didn't give me much info about it." Changbin says. 

"I asked him not to. Look, I have an amazing job opportunity for you." Minho starts off. 

Changbin raises an eyebrow. Job opportunity?

"I'm sorry. But I already have a job." 

Minho nods. "Yes I know. You're an underground rapper. But this job I'm offering pays much more then what you're earning." 

Minho took out one of his business cards and hands it to Changbin. 

The younger reading it and his eyes widen. 

"You work for Chan?!" Changbin exclaims. 

Minho nods. "I'm a choreographer there. Very close friends with him. And well the job I'm offering to you is to be his assistant."

Be Chan's assistant?! 

Be close to Chan and see him everyday?!

He wants to say yes. But he also didn't want to leave his other job. 

"You can still continue your rapping. Chan will more then happy to produce tracks with you." Minho reassures him. 

Should Changbin do this? This was a once in a life time opportunity. 

"I'll do it." Changbin says. 

Minho smiles at him and happy with the youngers decision.   
——  
"I can't believe you did this!" Chan shouts to Minho happily. 

It's been a week since his meeting with Changbin. And today was the boys first day. 

"Yeah yeah. Just don't scare him away." Minho says and then walks to the door and opening it. 

Revealing Changbin patiently waiting for his first day at work. 

Chan stands up from his chair and smiles happily at the younger. 

Shaking his hand and starts to ramble about how much of a fan he is. 

"Your rapping skills are just amazing! I can't believe your here! Wow!" 

Changbin slightly laughing at the elders reaction. 

"I'll leave you guys alone. Have a nice day at work." Minho says and takes his leave. 

Wow, Chan was much more handsome up close.

Changbin just wanted to get railed again. (Even if he couldn't remember the first one). 

"I'll be happy to do it again." Chan spoke. 

"Crap! Did I say that out loud!?" Changbin blushes. 

Chan laughs and nods.

Psh, long story short. They started to kiss and get undressed. 

Chan carries and places Changbin on the desk table. Hovering over him and placing kisses and marks all over the boys neck. 

Changbins hands running through Chan's hair. And letting out breathy moans and gasps. 

Chan removing the last article of clothing off of Changbin. 

The younger shuddering from the cold air that hits the tip of his leaking dick. 

And without wasting anymore time, Chan lines himself against Changbins hole. 

Slowly pushing himself in and groaning and tightening his grip on the youngers hips. 

Changbin slightly chokes on the air that was entering his lung. His mouth salivating more as he kept think about Chan's cock inside him.

"I'm,,,I'm glad I'll be ,,, be able to r-remember this..." Changbin whispers out as Chan starts to roll his hips. 

Releasing a hold of Changbins hips and pumping the youngers dick. 

"Ahh~ fu-fuck...." Changbin loudly mewls out as his body was becoming more hot. 

"God, I can never get over how good you take me." Chan growls out as his pace starts to pick up. 

The desk was slamming against the wall loudly. Mixing in with the different noises that both males were releasing. 

Whoever was next door, uhh sorry. 

Chan's thrusts were getting sloppy and out of sync with his hand that was jerking Changbin off. 

They were both reaching their high. And with a few more thrusts and pumps. They released their load and clean themselves up. 

Yeah, Changbin was glad he was sober for that moment.


	130. Subspace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Body flinching. Sensitive with ever touch that crawled on his skin. 

Thighs cramping and aching as he kept bouncing, about to give up and beg for aid.

Vision blurry with tears and stars letting him know how good of a fuck he was getting. 

"Ch-Chan,,,,I mean d-daddy~ p-please help...." Changbin whispers out as he falls forward a bit. The palm of his hands barely holding him up. 

And his small hands gripping a bit on Chan's legs that were in front of him. 

"My poor baby,,, you did such a good job. But don't worry now, Daddy will take care of you." Chan says deeply.

They change positions. Changbin being carefully placed on his back, his muscles slightly relaxing underneath the the mattress. 

Chan pushes one of Changbins leg close to the boys chest. Pushing himself in again, thrusting into a different angle. 

The tip of Chan's dick brushing against Changbins sweet spot. 

"Ahh ngh ~" Changbins breathy moans sending such ecstasy into Chan's ears. 

They were just such beautiful sounds that only Chan can make. 

"You're such a good boy for daddy." Chan praises the younger. 

Changbin letting out small whines of pleasure from the comment. 

His mind about to slip into his subspace. 

"Good for daddy...." Changbin babbles out. 

His vision becoming more fuzzy and blurry from the tears of pleasure and different colored spots. 

"Yes. Good for me. And only me. You look so cute while taking my big cock." Chan whispers out. 

Groaning a bit as he watches himself slipping in and out of Changbins tight heat. 

Chan snapped and started to screw Changbin at a harder and faster pace. 

The boy screaming with pleasure and gripping at the bedsheets underneath him. And then onto Chan's back, nails scratching it. 

Body becoming more sensitive then before. 

And the next thing he knew, his vision became dark. 

Changbin passed out from the amazing sex Chan was giving him. As soon as he passed out, he released his load, making Chan laugh deeply as he made the boy pass out from pleasure. 

Chan finished inside of Changbin and then checks to see if the younger was okay. 

He sighs in relief as he noticed the soft and even breathing Changbin was letting out. 

Chan smiles lovingly at the small boy. He just looked adorable sleeping. 

He softly pinches the sleeping boys cheeks and kisses his forehead. 

Then getting some warm wet towels to wash off their mess.

As he returned to the bed, Changbin was waking up a bit. He felt warm and fuzzy inside and out. Blushing and softly moaning as he feels Chan's cum oozing out of him. 

"Are you okay baby?" Chan asks softly as he cleans the younger boys hole. 

Changbin nods and asks, "Did I do good for daddy?" 

His voice was so soft and sweet. Gentle to ones ear as he spoke. Almost like a child asking for permission for some candy. 

"Yes you did. You did such an amazing job for me." Chan says and continues to clean Changbin. 

After he cleans both of them, he changed Changbin into some clean clothes. 

The younger boy refusing to wear his own clothes and wanting Chan's clothing instead. 

And Chan just couldn't refuse his baby. 

So he changed Changbin into some dark navy blue short shorts, which were the youngers, and one of Chan's hoodie, it was grey. 

The clothing made Changbin smaller then how he actually is. And cuter. 

"Such a cute baby." Chan cooes out and kisses the boys cheek. 

Changbin was still somewhat out of it. The mind blowing sex made it hard for him to think. 

Before Chan can continue to give love and cuddles to his boyfriend, they hear a knock on the door. 

It cracked open a bit and out stuck a head. 

"Time to eat guys." Felix announces to the two. 

"Coming." Chan informs the younger. 

Felix leaves them alone and Chan carries Changbin to the dining room.

Felix and Minho had made dinner for all of them and everything smelled delicious. 

And after a rough and amazing intimate moment Chan and Changbin had, they were hungry. 

Chan served a plate for Changbin, the boy staring off into space and one of his hands clutching onto the bottom hem of Chan's shirt. 

"Jeez Chan hyung, you must've really fucked him dumb." Hyunjin comments. 

Changbins cheeks flush a light pink at the comment and clutches Chan's shirt harder. 

"Was it fun Changbin?" Minho asks in a teasing voice. 

The younger nods a bit and looks down shyly. 

"How cute!" Jisung gushes at the rapper. 

Changbin fiddles with his food, still looking down. 

"Say thank you Binnie." Chan says. 

Changbin looks up to Jisung and quietly says,"t-thank you."

Everyone gushing at how submissive the boy was for their leader. 

He was just an absolute baby boy that Chan loves very much.


	131. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature content

"You should be sentenced to death for what you did." Some hisses out. 

"He'll never get that sentence, his dad is the most respected Seo out of the pack." Someone whispers. 

Changbin could only smugly smirk as he was being pulled into the mansion that is called home. 

His father already waiting for him inside. A look of disappointment written all over his face. 

The two alphas who were tugging on Changbin, pushes him forward and in front of his dad. 

"Father. How lovely to see you." Changbin jokes. 

Mr.Seo rolls his eyes. "Enough chatter Changbin. You know why you're here."

The alpha shifter looking around the mansion as if looking for a clue. 

"I don't actually. Please explain." Changbin admits. 

His father lets out a loud sigh. 

"You're here because you killed another alpha. Our own kind!" His father yells. 

Changbin shrugs. "To be honest, I didn't even know. He was shifted into something else, so I thought he was an enemy."

"You're life is spared only because of me. So be thankful that I'm letting you live." His father says harshly. 

"Get out of my sight before I kill you myself." 

Changbin leaves the mansion, happy his life was spared, like always. 

He decided to take a walk in the dark city of Embers. Not really having a clue of where to go. Just wandering. 

And perhaps it was such a bad idea because he ran into another pack. 

Ghouls. 

And Changbin didn't have time to defend himself, he was outnumbered and attacked. 

The ghouls taking him as a prisoner as they return to the rest of their pack.

Changbin was tugging on his arms, trying to break free from their tight grip. 

"Do you know who I am! I'm the son of the head alpha, Mr.Seo!" The boy yells out as he continues to struggle. 

A ghoul from a far watching the boy struggle and yell out such things. 

Chan couldn't help but admire the shapeshifter. Becoming flustered and aroused by the thought of being with one. 

He follows the group and waits to make a move on the short boy. 

He sees that they take him into the prison, which was empty, throw him in and lock him up. Leaving the boy alone in the cage. 

Chan makes sure the coast is clear and walks over to the boy. 

"My my, the son of the respected shapeshifter." Chan teases out as he crotches down, as the boy was laying on the floor from the toss. 

Changbin sits up and brushes himself off, mumbling curse words at those who tossed him in here. 

"Yeah I am. What of it?" Changbin asks harshly. 

Chan shrugs and stands up. 

"Well I mean, if you're the son of the respected enemy, why are you here and not dead and being eaten?" 

Changbin swallows a bit at that. 

"Tsk, I don't know. Now leave me alone while I try to think." Changbin says and turns his back on the ghoul. 

"Awww,, but I wanted to chat a bit more." Chan admits as he places his hands on the iron bars. 

"Wait, if you're a shapeshifter, can't you just shift into something and get of these?" Chan suddenly asks. 

Yikes, secret was found out. 

Changbin can't shift yet. Well he can, but it doesn't last long or he suddenly shifts into something else. 

Then an idea comes to mind. 

He stands up and walks closer to the ghoul. 

"So,,,you want to keep talking to me,,,umm..." Changbin says and then was a bit unsure of the boys name. 

"Chan." The ghoul answers. 

"Chan..." the name tasted sweet on his tongue. 

"Then help me get out of here and we can go and do whatever you want." Changbin says. 

The ghoul nods a bit happily. He'll be able to do such dirty things with the shapeshifter that he has been thinking about since he first saw him. 

"Sure. I'll be back." Chan says and leaves Changbin alone. 

The boy hoping Chan will actually come back and not just lie about it. 

He sees Chan return but with nothing in hand. 

Before Changbin can say anything about it, Chan rummages through his pocket and pulls out a key. 

"How did you even get it?" Changbin asks. Where the ghouls just not careful?

"I had to bump into one of the guards and was able to pull it out without him noticing." Chan answers and starts to unlock the cage. 

Changbin exits the cage and then makes a run for it. 

"Wait!" He hears Chan shout but he wasn't going to stop. 

Chan slumps a bit as he watches the alpha run back to his pack. 

He was hurt by the action. He genuinely thought that the other will stay and do whatever he wanted. 

"I have to find him." Chan says to himself. 

He needed to find the unknown shapeshifter.   
——  
It's been a week since Changbin was captured. 

He didn't mention about what had happened to anyone. Not even his father. 

But as the days went on, Changbin couldn't help but think about Chan. 

How he was handsome and charming. And helpful. 

Changbin felt his heart pang, just at the thought of hurt and betrayal written on Chan's face as he ran away from the ghoul. 

And in a way, he felt somewhat attracted to the ghoul. He wanted to see him again. 

Changbin sighs as he kicks a pebble, wondering how he can see the male again. 

"It's you!" He heard someone say. 

Changbin looks up and around. Realizing he had walked deep into a forest. 

"Chan?" Changbin calls out. 

The ghoul comes out from hiding and smiles at Changbin. 

"Jeez, I don't even know your name." Chan says. 

That was Changbins fault. He didn't dare tell him his name. 

"I'm Changbin." He says. 

Chan loved the name. He wanted to just moan that name into the night sky. 

Changbin moves closer to the male. The distance between shortening with every step he took. 

Chan licks his lips nervously, feeling his heat wash over his body. 

Changbin feeling the same and wanting to just mark Chan up. 

The sun was disappearing and a full moon appeared above them. 

The natural light of it made Chan even more magnificent. His skin glowed under the moon light. His eyes becoming a lighter shade of its color and it held such lust for Changbin. 

"I just want to mark you up and make you mine." Changbin admits softly as his hand reaches for Chan's own. 

The ghoul letting him intertwined their finger together. 

"Then do it." Chan says softly. 

No one would even find them, they were to deep into the forest. 

Changbin didn't waste another second. He pulls Chan close to him and attach his lips onto the males neck. 

Chan letting out small gasp and breathy moans as Changbin licked and sucked on every part. Marking the ghoul and making him his. 

The younger pulls away and starts to kiss Chan roughly. Their teeth's clashing and slightly biting each other's lips. 

Chan's pretty moans muffled between their lips. 

And they drove Changbin crazy. He just couldn't help roaming his hands around Chan's nice body. 

The hand getting lower and lower until it reaches Chan's lower region. Rubbing and palming the hard on. 

"Ngh- Cha-Changbin,,," Chan moans out. 

Changbin didn't stop his hand movements. Wanting Chan to release into his own boxers and pants.

And the ghoul can feel the wet patch growing and spreading.

Changbin moves his body closer to Chan's, his own crotch rubbing against Chan's. The friction sending them waves of pleasure. 

They were dry hunping in the middle of the forest. Chan's moans and Changbins grunts echoing pass the trees. 

The moonlight beaming its light onto them like a stage light. 

Chan places his forehead on Changbins. Both of them breathing heavily and yet sharing the same air. 

Changbin lightly pushes his head forward to lock lips again with Chan. 

Their crotches still rutting against each other and pulling one another up to their max. 

Changbin pulls away and continues to mark Chan up. Sucking and biting the delicate beautiful skin. 

Chan's hands just clutching onto Changbins back, his head thrown back slightly to give more access to the shapeshifter. 

Their rutting was becoming sloppy. Notifying the both of them that they were reaching their high. 

Changbin pulls away from Chan's neck and kisses him again. 

His hands holding onto the ghouls hips and making the friction in their lower regions become harder and faster. 

Chan lets out shaky moans and gasps. The wet patch in his pants becoming cold and more wet. 

"Ch-Changbin,,,hurry.." Chan whispers between kisses. 

The younger picking up the sloppy pace. 

Chan lets out a loud and exotic moan and releasing into his pants. 

Changbin follows close behind. Climaxing into his own pants with a loud groan of Chan's name. 

They pull away from each other, only a few inches and try to catch their breathing and calm their heart rates. 

"Lets run away." Chan spoke up after awhile. 

Changbin looks up and eyes wide. 

"What?" 

"Lets run away. Together." Chan repeats. 

Changbins pack didn't even accept him anymore. Only pretended for the sake of his father. 

Chan's own pack, they didn't mistreat him or anything. But he wanted to run away with the shapeshifter. To be together. 

"Okay. Let's run away."

Together.


	132. 2.0 Bunny Pt.3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

A month has passed from Changbins last heat. His body still weak from it.

They did have a day off but were soon thrown back into work.

But it made Changbin weak and more tired than usual. He became more stressed and tensed because of it. 

All the members noticed. Chan more then the others, he was always beside the rapper. Making sure he was fine. 

The leader decided that the next day off they get, he will spoil Changbin with everything he has. Because the younger deserves it. 

A week passed and they finally get a day off. Chan was quick to gather the members while Changbin was still asleep. 

"What's the plan?" Hyunjin asks, still feeling tired. 

"You and Minho will come with me to pick up some of Changbins favorite snacks and drinks. Along with some plushies." Chan explains. 

The two mention nods in understanding. 

"You four have the important task of keeping Changbin here and distracted while we're gone." Chan says to the Maknae line. 

"Easy peasy." Felix waves off the easy task. 

"Alright, let's go."   
——  
"Where are the others? Where's Channie?" Changbin asks as he walks into the living room, rubbing his eye to get rid of the sleep. 

"They went to get somethings. Come here Binnie!" Jeongin says as he gestures for the elder to join them. 

Changbin happily complies and sits between Jeongin and Seungmin. 

The two boys gushing at the cute boy between them. Helping him relax and be happy if the day. 

Seungmin pets Changbins hair softly, trying to find the boys sweet spot and let his bunny ears and tail out and about. 

He smiles as he sees Changbin relax at his touch and the ears and tail popping out casually. 

The rapper lets out a soft sigh and leans more towards Seungmin. Feeling sleepy again as his body relaxes. 

"Maybe you should have something to eat. Anything you want and we'll make it." Jisung offers. 

Changbin hums and thinks of a breakfast he wants. 

"Waffles and sausage links. With a fruit smoothie." The bunny boy says. 

"Got it! Come on Felix."   
——  
Chan, Minho and Hyunjin were rushing around the stores to get the things they needed. 

"Got it!" Minho exclaims as he holds up a bag of Changbins favorite chips.

They rush to get everything paid and then back to the dorms. 

They had snacks, drinks, fruits, a bunny plushies(kinda ironic if you ask me), and some movies. 

Chan already planned to let Changbin wear one of his hoodies because he knows the younger loves to wear the article. 

They open the door and were greeted with some small hellos and heys. 

Changbin was on the couch, head on Felix's lap as the boy softly pegs his hair and ears. 

"We're home." Chan notifies. 

Changbin quickly got up to his feet and rushes to Chan, hugging the elder and burying himself into his chest. 

Chan chuckles and hugs the younger back. 

"What about us? We've been gone too instead of sleeping." Minho points out. 

Changbin hugs them too and receives soft pats on the head. 

The members left Chan and Changbin alone at the dorms. Being okay with going out while the two spend the day together. 

"You let your ears and tail out." Chan whispers and touches one of the ears. 

Changbin nods and leans closer to the touch. 

"Seungmin was just petting me and I couldn't help but let them out." Changbin answers. 

Chan shakes his head then leans down to kiss the youngers head. "It's okay. I'm glad you're all relaxed."

The elder then leads Changbin to their shared room. The younger curious of the bags that Chan was carrying. 

"What's in the bag?" Changbin asks and tries to peak inside. 

Chan moves the bags away from Changbins view and smiles at him. 

"It's a surprised." Chan answers and places them on Felix's bed. 

Changbin wanted to run to them and just take everything out. 

"Here." Chan cuts his thoughts and hands him a hoodie. 

The red clothing emitting a strong scent of Chan. The bunny boy quickly pulls it on and smiles happily as he wears it. 

The hoodie reaching just barely his midthighs. Hiding his cotton ball tail that was wiggling underneath. 

"Now can I know what's in the bag?" Changbin asks. 

Chan nods. "Go ahead and check them."

Changbin rushes to the bed and sits on it. Grabbing a bag and digging in it. 

He pulls out some candy and a fruit cup. 

"My favorites!" Changbin exclaims and continues to dig. 

"Check the other bags." Chan gestures. 

Changbin quickly dumping all the bags out and bouncing on the bed out of excitement. 

"They're all my favorite snacks and drinks! Ooh! A bunny!" Changbin grabs the soft white bunny and hugs it. 

Chan happy that Changbin was enjoying his things. 

"But why?" Changbin suddenly asks. 

"Because you deserve to be spoiled today. We'll do anything and everything you want to do." Chan answers and kisses the boys cheek. 

"Movies and cuddles?" Changbin suggests and holds Chan's hand. 

"That's what you want? Okay let's do it." 

They gather all of the items that Changbin dumped out and back into the bags, bringing them into the living room. 

The younger then wanting to build a fort and of course Chan agreed. 

It was mostly Chan doing all the work. But he didn't mind, as long as Changbin was happy and relaxed. 

They used some of the dining chairs to hold up the blankets from the sides. 

Chan finishes and Changbin didn't waste anytime entering in. 

"It's nice and warm! I love it! Thank you!" Changbin says and goes further in for Chan to fit in. 

The elder brings in the bags and some more blankets. 

"What movie should we watch first?" Chan asks as he lays down the DVDS. 

"The first Pokémon movie!" Changbin says and hands the disc to Chan. 

"You're going to cry." Chan says as he goes and puts the movie in. 

"So will you!" Changbin retorts back. 

The movie was good. It was just that one scene that makes almost everybody cry. 

The movie soon played and Chan goes back into the fort and next to Changbin. 

The younger cuddling close and Chan placing a blanket on them and then placing an arm around Changbin. 

They ate all of the youngers snacks. There was some that Chan didn't like but he ate it because the younger was feeding it to him. 

Some kisses were shared here and there. Chan complimenting the younger to his heart desires. 

Changbin felt all warm and fuzzy every time Chan does so. He loved the attention and love he was getting. 

It was what he needed after a long month after his heat that drained his energy away. 

And with Chan spoiling him with compliments, hugs and kisses, it was giving him his energy back. 

"You're so cute! With your eyes and ears and tails. Your cheeks that I love to kiss and bite." Chan gushes out and then lightly biting the boys cheek. 

Changbin giggles and lightly pushes Chan away. 

"Eww you left it wet!" Changbin exclaims and wipes it away but smiling as he does so. 

Chan then grabs onto Changbins face with both of his hands, the cheeks getting squished and his lips puckering a bit. But he looked cute. 

And Chan just started to kiss all over Changbins face. From his forehead down to his nose and chin. 

Finishing off with a kiss on the lips. 

Changbin giggling the whole time. 

"You're cute." Changbin giggles out as Chan lets go of his face. 

"Nu uh. You are." Chan says and pokes Changbins nose. 

"Noo you!" Changbin fights back. 

The bickered back and forth on who was the cutest. 

"Okay okay! We're both cute!" Chan says and tackles Changbin down and tickling him. 

Changbins laughter filling up the once quiet dorm. 

Chan smiling and laughing at the sound.

The elder stops to let the boy breath. 

Changbin still laying on the floor and breathing heavily. A small smile on his face as he looks up at Chan. 

"You're cuter." Changbin whispers and screams as Chan starts to tackle him again. 

This was a day off that they both deserved.


	133. Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

"A challenge? What kind of challenge?" Chan asks as he places his book down and looking at his boyfriend. 

Changbin smiles and sits on Chan's lap. The elder a bit afraid that one of the members will walk in but not wanting to lose Changbins warmth. 

"A kissing challenge." Changbin answers. 

Chan places his hands on the youngers lower back. 

"Okay. Explain." Chan found the challenge a bit intriguing. 

"Okay okay. So we kiss every now and then whenever there's a member nearby. And basically try not to get caught." Changbin explains. 

Their relationship was kept a secret from the others. So this challenge was big enough to expose them. 

"I'm down. When do we start?" Chan asks feeling excited yet nervous about it. 

"We start now." Changbin says and then leaves Chan's lap out of the room. 

The elder just chuckles and follows Changbin. 

The rapper was in the kitchen with Hyunjin and Minho. 

In the living room, Jisung and Seungmin were in the couch. Felix and Jeongin nowhere in sight. 

4 members in view. Damn this was going to be hard to get away with. 

Changbin was quietly laughing as he watches Chan make his way over to him by the fridge. 

The younger opens it and they both bend down to look in it. But then sharing a quick kiss. 

"Hey, since you're there, pass me the ham." Minho's voice breaks them. 

Changbin wanted to burst out laughing as he sees Chan's flustered face. 

"Chan hyung can get it for you." Changbin says and walks out of the kitchen and to the living room. 

Chan passes the ham to Minho and then walks away before him or Hyunjin can notice the blush on his face. 

He regrets doing the challenge. He didn't think it'll be this hard. 

Chan walks into the living room and sits next to Changbin on the loveseat. 

"I don't want to do this anymore." Chan whispers to Changbin. 

"Oh come on hyung! It's fun!" Changbin whispers back and slightly giggling. 

Chan rolls his eyes. He honestly couldn't say no to the younger. 

"Fine. I'll keep going." Chan keeps an eye out to steal a quick kiss from Changbin. 

And as soon as Hyunjin and Minho come in and hand Jisung and Seungmin their sandwiches, Chan quickly kisses Changbin on the cheek and turns away, pretending to watch tv. 

They honestly thought they were doing a good job at being subtle. 

But in all honestly they weren't. 

The four other members that were in the room saw it. But didn't make a comment on it because they were just tired to point out their non subtle actions. 

The day went on and Chan and Changbin were still doing their challenge. Stealing kisses from one another when a member was in the room. 

None of it subtle. 

Hyunjin was actually about to break and tell them. But Seungmin said not to. 

That the moment to embarrass them will soon arrive. 

"Hyungs, it's your turn to cook dinner." Jeongin says as he peeks inside the room. 

Chan and Changbin on the floor and reading comic books and acting casual. 

"Okay, we'll be there in a bit." Chan tells the maknae. 

Jeongin leaves them and they start laughing a bit. 

They were having a heated make out session just before Jeongin walked in. 

"Let's go make dinner." Chan says and pulls Changbin along. 

As they make dinner, they did share a few hugs and kisses. Chatting and laughing. Just having a good time. 

The other members laughing as they had their plan ready to take action. 

"Dinners ready!" Changbin exclaims and setting the dishes down. 

Everyone rushes to the table and take their seats. All sharing a knowing look and exchanging small nods. 

"So...what have you guys been doing?" Seungmin asks. 

Chan and Changbin look at each other. 

"Nothing really. Just some tv here, reading there." Chan answers. 

They all hum and nod at the answer. 

"Are you sure? No challenges or anything?" Jisung asks smugly. 

Chan and Changbin turn red and look down at their foods. 

Shit. They've been caught. 

"Don't know what you're talking about." Changbin says this time.

"Oh really?" Hyunjin spoke up and then pulls out his phone. 

"Then explain this!" He shows them his phone and a photo of them kissing was on screen. 

Chan chokes a bit on his broccoli and Changbin looks away from the device. 

"That's photoshopped." Changbin says. 

"I will literally body slam you!" Hyunjin shouts. 

"But wait there's more!" Jeongin cuts in not wanting to see the body slamming. 

He too shows photos of Chan and Changbin throughout the day of them doing the challenge. 

"You guys suck at being subtle." Minho says as he continues to eat. 

"Yeah. And plus Changbin is wearing your hoodie." Felix points out. 

Chan and Changbin look at each other. Wow they suck at being subtle.


	134. Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mature Content

"Welcome to Camp Lakebottom. I'm your camp counselor for the summer. And remember to have fun and make friends." Changbin says in a monotone voice and not really looking at the kids. 

He hated summer. 

But he hated being a camp counselor more during the summer. 

Dealing with annoying ass kids. Having to watch over them. And take care of them if they hurt themselves. 

The ones that are clingy are the worse of the bunch. Always by your side and asking dumb questions and pretending to be superior then the others just cause they're next to you. 

"Grab your things and follow me to your lodges." Changbin says and looks down at his clipboard. 

This summer was going to be awful. 

"Changbin hyung!" The boy looks up from the board as sees his only friend, Jisung, along with another person. 

And damn this man was hot. 

He was a bit taller then Jisung. Hair dyed a weird green color, almost like broccoli (cause I miss green looking hair Chan.) and his arms! 

Oh my goodness! They were muscular and well built, well maintain. 

He just looked so good in the outfit he wore. Just casual gym shorts and a sleeveless shirt, hence why the arms were mentioned. 

"Jisung." Changbin greets but was looking at the strange man. 

"Changbin this is Chan, Chan this is Changbin. He's the new camp counselor for lodge D." Jisung introduces the two and explains why Chan was there. 

"Hi. I hope we'll get along during the summer." Chan says with a dimpled smile. 

Maybe this summer won't be so bad.   
——  
2 days went by and Changbin and Chan will talk to one another whenever they passed by to head to their next activity. 

Even flirting during dinner time. 

Chan was quite bold. Making sexual innuendos here and there. 

And Changbin liked that. 

Will Chan be his summer fling?

Cause if so, then Changbin wouldn't say no to anything to the handsome male. 

"Hey, let's hang out after dinner." Chan says to Changbin as they were passing by. 

And he didn't think much of it. "Sure." 

What did Chan have in store?  
——  
"Stop throwing the mud!" Changbin shouts at the kids. 

It was currently 1:54 in the afternoon. The third activity of the day. 

Swimming. 

So Changbin and his group of kids were at the lake and swimming and enjoying the cool water. 

But it all went downhill when a boy suddenly threw a mud ball at another boy. 

And it started a mud ball war. 

"I swear I will shove your faces in the fucking mud." Changbin mumbles to himself as he tries to stop the madness. 

And after getting hit with 4 of the mud balls, he called for the group to get washed and clean so they can go do the next activity. 

Oh and what was even more embarrassing, Chan and his group of kids were coming down to the lake. 

And Changbin was there in his uniform covered in mud in some areas. 

"I didn't know we had mud baths on the schedule." Chan jokes out. 

"Eat me." Changbin grumbles out. 

Chan didn't say anything and simply winked at the other.   
——  
Finally the day ended and Changbin can get washed up and out of his uniform. 

After his shower and changing into clean clothes, he went straight to Chan's lodge. 

Walking up the old creaking steps and knocking on the wooden door. 

Chan opens it and allows Changbin inside. 

And well the elder didn't waste anymore time and locked lips with Changbin. 

The younger startled by it but soon kissing back. He didn't think Chan would be so bold like this. 

And jeez, he was an amazing kisser. He knew how to move his lips and tongue. Where to lick and make Changbin weak at the knees. 

They pull away, their lungs screaming for air. 

"Wow,,," they breathe out. Laughing a bit as they said it at the same time. 

As they were catching their breathes, they kissed again. Heated and all. 

The blood rushing down to their bodies and making them hard and hot. 

Chan leads them to his bed and they fall onto it. 

The elder hovering over Changbin and their lips still locked. 

Chan slips his knee between Changbins legs and rubbing it against the bulge. 

And Changbin moans into the kiss.

Was this really going to happen at a summer camp?

Well no one will know what they're about to do right now. 

And they weren't planning to go as far as a blow job. 

Chan pulls away from the kiss and starts to fumble with Changbins shorts band. 

The younger helps to get it off and felt a bit shy about doing this. 

"It's okay. If you want to stop, let me know." Chan assures him. 

And that made Changbin feel better. So he nods and they continue. 

Chan pulls the waistband of Changbins boxers down and the youngers dick springs out, already lightly leaking out. 

"Cute." Chan says as he lightly pokes the tip and watches it twitch and spurt out more precum. 

Changbin whines out of shyness and embarrassment, wanting to cover himself up.

"You have no idea the kind of things I wanted to do when I saw you in the uniform." Chan whispers as he lowers his head down to the leaking cock. 

Changbin also had dirty thoughts for Chan. 

"Li-like what?" Changbin asks. He wanted to know what Chan thought about him. 

"I wanted to just throw you back in the mud and make you even more dirty." Chan tells him as he starts to find areas to lick. 

Starting from the shaft up to the tip. His hand slightly massaging the balls (that's weird to type wtf). 

"Fuck you dumb in that tight counselor uniform." Chan continues and then takes all of Changbin in. 

Bobbing his head up and down and enjoying the adorable and exotic noises that Changbin was making. 

How his small body reacts to every lick, suck and nibble that Chan made. 

His hips would thrust upward a bit to get more pleasure out of Chan's warm wet mouth. 

"Ca-can we do 69?" Changbin asks. Because he felt bad that he was getting the suck of his life and Chan wasn't getting any pleasure. 

Chan pulls out with a loud, wet and squishing sound. 

A small thin trail of spit and cum lingering on Chan's bottom lip. 

"Sure." He says and licks his lip out of habit, gathering up the trail. 

He takes off his own shorts and briefs, getting on the bed and Changbin getting on top of him. 

Bottom facing Chan and he didn't waste anytime sticking his pink tongue into the awaiting hole. 

And Changbin pushed himself onto Chan's tongue. Letting out loud mewls and moans. 

He hopes no one hears him. Cause that will be a traumatizing thing for a kid to have. 

Changbin regains himself from the pleasure and lowers his head down to Chan's hard cock. 

It was leaking and looking like it was ready to release at any moment. 

He did the exact same thing that Chan did to him. Licking from the shaft and up to the tip. His hand playing and massaging the balls.(still weird to type)

Chan groans from it and the vibrations went through Changbins body and causing him to flinch and twitch.

His dick leaking more and ready to release but holding out to get more pleasure. 

Changbin didn't stop his sucking and licking. The lodge being filled with wet noises, moans and groans bouncing off the walls. 

Chan leaving small nail marks onto Changbins hips and thighs. 

Even leaving bite marks onto the delicate skin. 

Chan felt his abdomen twisting and turning. Ready to just release. And Changbin felt the same. 

So to quicken the process, Chan stuck two of his fingers into Changbins hole along with his tongue. 

Fingers swirling around and deepening inside to find the youngers sweet spot. 

And he found it after a few seconds because Changbin came with a loud moan and made Chan's chest dirty with the substance. 

And with Changbins moans causing vibrations to wash over Chan's dick, the elder released into his mouth. 

Changbin pulls away and swallows everything, coughing a bit as it was too much for him. 

The younger gets off of Chan and gets dressed again. 

Chan doing the same and sitting on the bed. 

"Well this year wasn't so bad." Changbin admits. 

And it was the truth. 

Changbin hated summers. He hated being a camp counselor. 

But this year, Chan made it better.


	135. Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

"It's cold!" Changbin shivers out as he waddles closer to Jeongin for some warmth. 

The Maknae hugging the cold boy as he too was cold. 

"I can't feel my ears." Chan spoke up as he touches his now cold and sensitive ears. (I was really worried for him because of how red they were in the video🥺)

"They're really red!" Changbin says and then goes up to Chan, placing his hands on top of his ears to warm them up a bit. 

Chan automatically placing his arms around Changbins waist and holding him close and doing his cute smile, you know the one that looks like this, :]. Yeah that one. 

"You guys make anything look cute!" Hyunjin gushes out as he grab a sled and dragging Seungmin up the hill. 

"Of course. Cause we're cute together." Chan says and holds Changbin closer. 

The pig bunny boy, blushing from the comment his boyfriend made. 

"How can you hear anything if I'm covering your ears?" Changbin asks. 

Chan shrugs. "I just have good hearing?" 

Changbin laughs and removes his hands away from the ears, placing a gentle kiss on his cheek. 

The skin cold and soft. 

"Warm." Chan says and hugs Changbin closer. 

"Come on, let's ride on the sleds!" Felix exclaims as he and Jisung jump on the two, somewhat ruining their moment. 

The couple laughing a bit and then following the two, after grabbing their own sled to share. 

The others already up on the hill and taking turns to ride down the hill. 

First it was Jeongin and Seungmin. The Maknae in the front and steering them down the hill. 

It was funny to watch as they hit the bumps and were screaming and laughing. Seungmin telling Jeongin to steer better as they were about to crash. 

Next went Minho and Jisung. "Please don't make us crash." Those were Minho's last words as they went down the hill at a fast speed. 

Minho's yells and Jisungs laughter mixing together in the cold air. 

They went so fast that they almost crashed into the two younger boys. 

Then went Felix and Hyunjin. The prince holding onto the freckled boy tightly, hoping they won't go as fast as Minho and Jisung. 

"Wait wait wait! I'm not ready!" Hyunjin shouts as they were soon going down the hill. Felix steering and laughing as they went fast and avoiding all the bumps. 

Everyone laughing as Hyunjin laid on the snow, glad the ride was over. 

Chan and Changbin were finally next and last. 

The leader sitting on the sled first. His feet planted firmly on the ground to avoid the sled from moving. 

Changbin carefully getting on, Chan's hands helping and steadying the boy as he sits between his legs. 

"You're too big for this small sled." Changbin laughs out as he grabs onto the rope. 

"Hey! That's mean!" Chan pouts out and then wraps his arms around the boys waist. 

Then placing his feet on top of Changbins own legs for more secure. 

"Ready?" Chan asks as he frees on hand to push them. Changbin nods and holds onto the rope more tightly. 

Chan pushes them down the hill and felt the rush of excitement as they were going down fast. 

"Too fast!" Changbin yells as they kept going. 

But Chan only answered with a loud laugh and holding the younger tighter. 

"Slow down!" Felix yells as everyone starts to move out of the way before the couple crashes into them. 

Chan and Changbin crash into a small snow hill that was built. 

"You guys okay?!" Jeongin asks as they rush over. 

Chan and Changbin were on the ground, laughing and smiling, the sled toppled over and on the side, and they were covered in snow. 

"We-we're fine!" Chan laughs out. 

"Let's go again! But this time faster!" Changbin shouts as he gets up and grabs the sled and running back up the hill. 

"I call going first!" Jisung calls out and running as well. 

"Wait for me, Changbin!" Chan yells out. 

Winter was finally here.


	136. In the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> ⚠️THIS STORY WILL CONTAIN ABUSE, MENTIONS OF ABUSE AND TOXIC RELATIONSHIP. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT!⚠️

He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. 

No longer can his mind and body take anymore of this abuse. 

"You can't even do anything right! I have to do it all myself!" The yelling was getting louder. 

Smack

Changbin hissed out in pain and quickly covered his now red and painful cheek. He wanted nothing more then to cry. 

Go back to the dorms and lie in bed, to just cry. 

"Don't you dare fucking cry!" 

What happened to him? What happened to the once loving and caring person that Changbin liked so much?

He wish Chan was here. To protect him. To take him far away from this horrible man that was his boyfriend. 

If Chan were here, he would have the courage to say something. To tell the male to leave Changbin alone and to never hurt him again or he will hurt him. 

Chan would end things for him. And protect him and reassure him everything will be fine.

Just thinking about it, it gave Changbin the strength and courage to say and do things he would have never done. 

"We're done. I hate you and this relationship!" Changbin yells out and pushes the male away from him. 

"You've done nothing but hit me and abuse me verbally! I can't take it anymore!" 

Smack

Another slap on the same cheek. 

But Changbin didn't cry. He didn't want to look or be weak anymore. 

"Shut the fuck up. We're not done unless I say we're done." The male hisses out in anger. 

Changbin shakes his head. He can't keep this relationship going. He was juggling this and as well as his busy schedule. 

"We're done." Changbin whispers in anger and leaves the males apartment. 

And he ran. Ran back to the dorms. 

Back to Chan.   
——  
A week later after everything that had happened and Changbin was in the safety of the dorms. 

He didn't tell anyone about what had happened. It was all just one big secret that he kept. 

And his once small crush for Chan had grown more and more. 

The leader was just sweet and kind. Making sure he and the others were rested and eating well during and after comeback shows. 

"Binnie! Let's go or we'll be late!" Chan exclaims from the living room. 

Stray Kids were about to head out to perform for their comeback. 

Changbin finally comes out of his room and they left to the van. 

Chan noticed the younger being a bit off. How he would sometimes flinch when one yells. Or when one raises their hand for just a high five. 

He was just worried about him. 

Wanted nothing more to protect him. To love him. 

Chan did have a crush on the younger. He just wishes, hopes that Changbin would like him back. 

"Are you okay?" Chan whispers to Changbin. 

The younger nods. A small smile on his face as he looks at Chan. 

"Fine."  
——  
"Come on hyung!" Hyunjin whines as he tugs on Changbins arm. 

The rapper groaning and getting off the couch. 

"Fine. I'll go." Changbin says and follows Hyunjin and Minho out of the their backstage room.

"Be safe and be back in 30." Chan tells them before they leave. 

It was a tiring and yet somewhat relaxing day for Changbin. 

He felt so relieved to have gotten rid of the toxic man. Never having to see him again. 

"Pass the green tea." Hyunjin says to Changbin. 

He nods and starts to dig inside the bag, not really looking where he was going. 

He bumped into someone and was quick to apologize to the person. 

Slightly bowing and a bunch of I'm sorry's. 

"Can't even walk correctly. You can't do anything by yourself!" The male says. 

Changbin looks up and felt fear wash over him. 

"Excuse me, he said he was sorry so back off." Minho interjects getting in between the two.

Changbin didn't want Minho to get hurt. He knew who far the man would go. 

"Hyung. Let's just go. Please." Changbin pleads. Voice breaking a bit. 

Hyunjin was also tugging on Minho's arm. They shouldn't be getting into any trouble. Plus they were already late and Chan would be out looking for them. 

"Better back off before I smack the shit out of you." The male whispers to Minho. 

The dancer wasn't threatened by it. He wasn't going to let some asshole hurt his fellow member. 

"Please Minho. Let's go." Changbin continues crying a bit. 

He felt so many feelings washing over him. He wanted to run and hide forever. 

"You're seriously going to fucking cry?! So you haven't changed at all." The man raises his hand about to hit him. 

Changbin looks away, waiting for it to come. The memories coming back and breaking him. 

"Don't you ever hit him." A deep voice says. 

Changbin looks up and sees Chan grabbing a hold on the males arm that was about to swing. 

"Changbin hyung,,," Hyunjin says and grabs the rapper.

"Now leave before I break your face in." Chan whispers to the man. 

The male just scoffs and leaves after Chan let go. 

Changbin quickly hugs Chan, sobbing into his chest and saying how sorry he was. That he didn't want any of this to happen. 

But Chan wasn't mad or disappointed. 

He was just sad that Changbin had to go through that. 

"You're okay. You're safe."

And he was. Because Chan was going to protect him


	137. Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested

Out of everyone in Stray Kids, Changbin and Hyunjin had the worse heat. 

It would lead them weak and tired. 

But Changbins was the worse. Like it would lead to him being in the hospital. 

But no one in the pack knew. He didn't want them to be worried especially their leader, who he had a major crush on. 

He always handled himself with it. 

His heat was just from all the stress and tiredness from comebacks. 

Changbins heat would only hit him when they were all on break. And he didn't have to worry about it because he would be back at his parents home. 

After long and busy schedules from their comeback, Stray Kids finally earned a well deserved break. 

"A week off! Finally!" Jisung says as they enter their dorm. 

A week wasn't much to some, but to them, it was like a whole year. 

Changbin excused himself and went to his room. 

His body was just exhausted and weak. All the pressure and stress releasing and his heat was coming. 

"You think hyungs okay?" Seungmin asks. 

Everyone could smell the rappers scent changing meaning his heat was coming close. And they were worried about him. 

"Maybe. I'll check on him." Chan says. 

He was about to knock on the door but heard Changbin talking. 

He must be on the phone with his parents. 

So Chan quietly opens the door and enter in. 

Changbin looked like he was in the verge of tears. 

"Okay bye."

"Is everything okay?" Chan spoke up, scaring the younger a bit from his presence. 

Changbin blinks away the tears and nods. 

"Fine. I just won't be able to go home for the break, parents are out of town. Nothing to worry about though."

But tomorrow was going to be terrible for Changbin.   
——  
The next morning, everyone was up and about. Expect Changbin. 

He felt so sick and weak. He just didn't want to leave the comfort of his bed. Afraid that if he does, he'll break. 

"Changbin! Breakfast!" He hears Hyunjin yell out. 

There was muffled chatter and pots and pans clattering around. 

His heat was awful. He knew it and knows that everyone out there knew. 

"Don't burn the eggs Felix!" He can hear Minho from the kitchen. 

The egg scent making Changbin feel more sick. But he swallowed it down and got up from the safety of his bed. 

His head spinning as he simply sits up. Vision blurry and doubles showing up. 

"Changbin!" Hyunjin calls out again. 

"Coming,,," The rapper says but barely audible for the prince. 

He gets up after pulling on a hoodie. His body screaming for him to take it off. 

But he didn't listen. 

Changbin walks to the door, stumbling a bit and becoming more weak with each step. 

His hand shakily grabs the door knob and turns it. 

The door creaks open and he can hear Hyunjin and Seungmin saying, "oh he's coming out." 

Guess they were about to get him. 

Changbins head was dizzy and vision was crazy. He couldn't see anything clearly. 

Why was this heat much worse then the last?

He takes one step out of his room and everything turned black.   
——  
Beep

Beep

Beep

What was that sound? 

Changbin stirs around and feels something attached on his arm. 

He slowly and surely wakes up, taking in his surroundings. 

Hospital smell welcoming him and the high ac blasting and making the room cold.

IV and other things attached and sticking onto his body. 

He sits up and looks around for anyone. 

Changbin felt a small squeeze on his hand. How did he not notice someone holding his hand?

He looks down and sees Chan holding it tightly, while beside his bed and sleeping peacefully on the small spot of the hospital mattress. 

He looked uncomfortable yet comfortable on the chair he was on. 

Was he here along? What time is it? How long has he been here?

"You're awake!" Chan's voice suddenly spoke up and Changbin was suddenly embraced in a tight hug. 

His heart fluttering as his crush was holding him and worried about him. 

"Let me get the doctor!" Chan says and was about to leave but Changbin grabbed his hand. 

"Wa-wait. What happened?" 

Chan sits back on the chair slowly, still holding onto Changbins small cold hand. 

"You collapsed because you were over stressed and tired. So your heat got worse." Chan explains. 

"How long have I been here?" 

Chan pulls out his phone to check the time. 

"About 8 hours." 

Shit. He wasted Chan's 8 hours from this week of vacation. 

"I'm sorry." Changbin whispers. 

Chan shakes his head, his hand holding Changbins tighter. 

"No. Don't apologize. I was really worried about you." Chan says. 

Then he says he needs to get a doctor. 

At the short time that Chan was gone, Changbin thought about the words he said. 

How he was so worried about him. Changbin can't believe that Chan spent this time here with him. 

"Good to see you awake. Are you feeling any better?" The doctor asks as he and Chan enter the room. 

The rapper nods a bit. He was feeling a bit better. 

"That's good. So you must already know what had happened, right?" 

Changbin nods again. 

"Stress and being tensed from all your busy schedules has caused your heat to worsen. Your body just held it all in because you were only focusing on rehearsals. So once you got an ounce of break, it just broke loose." The doctor explains. 

Chan was standing beside him the whole time. Listening in and taking in notes as the doctor explains how to take better care of Changbins heat. 

"You'll be able to check out in an hour." The doctor says and then excused himself as he leaves the two alone. 

Chan sits back on the chair. 

"I'll take care of you." He says and reaches out again to hold the youngers hand. 

"You don't have to do that." Changbin blushes. 

"As your friend and leader, it's my job. Plus, I get to spend my break with you." Chan says and looks down at their hand. 

"I like you." Changbin blurts out. 

Maybe it was the heat still lingering in his system and just making blurt out things. 

But he just couldn't hold the feelings back anymore. 

"I like you too." Chan whispers back and looks up at Changbin. 

Because the leader did like him back. 

And he was going to take care of the younger during this break.   
——  
Changbin and Chan returned back at the dorms. The members asking out questions as soon as Changbin came to view. 

"Guys guys! He needs some rest." Chan says and escorts Changbin out the living room and into the bedroom.

Chan took care of Changbin. Showering him with love and care. 

Just as Changbin deserved. 

And his heat was slowing down and getting better. 

All because of Chan.


	138. Hand in Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> ⚠️father abandonment, daddy issues/kink, arranged marriage⚠️

Growing up with a father was tough. They're the ones who teach you how to be a man. How to grow up and talk to girls. 

But for Changbin, he didn't have a father. He didn't have someone to look up to. To learn the manly things one should. 

(I wanna say this isn't true. You can literally become manly from anyone. Don't come for me!)

His father left when Changbin was very young. But he did leave the company in his sons hand. 

Said that he will take over at the age of 18. 

But Changbin didn't want to. He hated being the CEO's son. 

Plus he didn't know how things worked there. His dad was never there to teach him the works. 

He lived and grew up with his mother along with his older siblings. 

His mother spoiled him and he had so much privilege that his siblings lacked.

And well growing up with his mom, he become soft and fragile. 

Dressing up in pretty skirts and crop tops. 

And for that, he was bullied in school. So his mom pulled him out and instead homeschooled all her kids. 

It was tough. Being a single mother and trying to teach and raise three kids. 

But she pulled through and was able to succeed in raising them right. 

Even if Changbin is a baby and really dependent on her. 

"Mommy, can I have a cookie?" Changbin asks softly. 

His mother softly smiles at him. "Of course baby. Here." 

Changbin happily takes the chocolate chip cookie and thanks her. 

His mother smile softly as she watches her son walk away. 

The smile turning into a sad one as she looks down at the vanilla envelope. 

Arranged Marriage for: Seo Changbin   
Mr.Seo is to be married to Mr.Bang, head son and CEO of BME. As soon as Mr.Seo is the legal age,18, he will be picked up and be living in the Bang Household. 

Changbins 18th birthday was tomorrow. 

His mother quietly sobs. Changbin wasn't ready for the real world.   
——  
"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Changbin. Happy birthday to you!" The family sang as Changbin was happily looking at the cake. 

"Hurry up and blow the candles." His sister says.

"But make a wish first!" His brother points out. 

Changbin closes his eyes to make a wish, opening them again and blowing the candles. 

There was soon a knock on the door. 

Ms.Seo got up from the chair and walked over. The moment was here. 

All the kids were peaking over to see who the guest was. 

"We're here for Seo Changbin." A deep voice spoke. 

The elder siblings look down at their brother. 

The poor boy looked scared. Who was possible here for him?

They see their mother nod and turning to face them. 

"Changbin, sweetie." His mother spoke. 

Her eyes glossy and ready to break out in tears. 

"Yes mommy?" Changbin asks as he walks over to her. 

"Baby, you won't be living here anymore. It seemed your father had arranged a marriage for you with the son of another company. And from today on, you'll be living with them." His mom says and caresses her sons cheek. 

Changbin shakes his head and starts to cry, jumping into his mother's arms. 

Yelling and shouting that he didn't want to leave. That he doesn't want to get married. To tell them to cancel the marriage. 

"I'm sorry baby." His mother whispers.   
——  
After an hour of trying to get Changbin to leave and say his goodbyes, he was on his way to the house were he'll be living. 

The limo was filled with Changbins soft cries and sniffles. 

The boy didn't even look out the window. His focus on the now wrinkled up skirt. His knuckles white as he tightly holds the ends of it. 

"We're here." The driver says as the car comes to a stop. 

Changbin didn't bother to move. He was going to stay glued to this seat. 

The driver opened his door and waited for Changbin to come out. 

"No. I'm not going." Changbin says. Becoming bratty and crossing his arms and looking away from the opened door. 

"Sir, the Bang family is waiting for you inside. We should not make them wait." The driver says. 

Changbin shakes his head and still looks away. 

"I don't care." He said. 

He can hear the driver sigh and his footsteps departing away. 

He then hears footsteps coming his way. Probably the driver again. 

"I said I'm not going! I don't care about the Bang family. I don't want to be married to their son! I don't want to! I don't want to! I don't want to!" Changbin starts yelling and crying. 

Throwing a small tantrum in the limo. 

"I seriously don't have time for a brat like you." A new voice spoke. 

Changbin looks over and sees a new person. 

He looked tall. Ravenette hair that was tied to a man bun. Body well built. 

Changbin can see some veins popping out of the mans hands that rested on the car door. 

Eyes grey and dark. Almost like a wolf ready to fight. 

His aura was very strong and intimidating. It literally just screamed dom. 

Changbin swallows thickly. This man was handsome. And made the younger feel things. 

Was this love?

He fixes his skirt a bit, trying to look a bit presentable. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Changbin finds himself apologizing for his actions. 

"Just get out of the car. My parents are waiting." The man says. 

Was this perhaps the man that Changbin was supposed to marry?

Changbin gets out of the limo and the man closes the door. 

"I'm Bang Chan. The son and CEO of BME. And your fiancé." Chan spoke as he walks inside the mansion. 

Changbin looks around. Feeling small near this man and in this household. 

He felt like crying. 

So that's what he did. 

He stopped at the entrance and cried. Sobbing loudly that it echoed through the mansion. 

Chan stops walking and looks at the boy who was dressed in a white skirt and baby blue crop top. 

He looked so small standing there and crying. His small hands wiping away the tears that just kept coming. 

Was Chan really going to marry this boy?

He sighs and walks over. 

"Stop crying. There's no reason for you to be crying. Come on." Chan strictly says and drags Changbin into the family room. 

His parents and siblings waiting for the new addition to their family. 

They just weren't expecting him to be crying. 

"Why is he crying? What did you do Chan?!" His mother shouts and rushes over to the boy. 

Hugging him and comforting him. 

Changbin cries more. Hugging the woman. Missing his own mom. How he wished it was her instead. 

"I didn't do anything. He's just being a baby." Chan scoffs out and sits on the couch. 

"Well make him stop Susan!" Mr.Bang exclaims not having the time or patience to deal with a crying child. 

"You're marrying a baby! Haha!" Chan's younger sister laughs out. 

The elder pushing her away as she teases him. 

Changbin kept crying into the woman's arms. She smelled lovely. 

Cherry blossoms. 

She was even warm and had a much calmer and sweeter aura then Chan and his dad. 

Changbin soon stopped crying. Feeling much calmer and better after that. 

"All better sweetie?" Mrs.Bang asks kindly. 

Changbin nods. Mumbling a small apology for damping her clothes. 

"Well, you met my mom. This is my dad, owner of BME. This here is my sister, Jen." Chan says as he introduces his family. 

Changbin never left Chan's moms embrace. He felt safe with her. 

"Welcome to the family Changbin." She says and hugs him tighter. 

"Yeah welcome." Jen says. 

Mr.Bang didn't really say anything. Simply looked at Changbin. 

"Are you really the son of Mr.Seo?" He asks. 

Changbin nods. 

From Mr.Bangs perspective, Changbin looked like a child. Small and fragile. Plus he cross dressed. 

"Chan, show him around."   
——  
~3 weeks later  
"Stop crying! And go back to the start!" Jen yells. 

Changbin and her were playing a board game. And it wasn't going well. 

Changbin would cry if he ever loses or has to go back to the start. 

And Jen was getting annoyed with it. Annoyed with Changbin. 

"You're so annoying. No wonder Chan doesn't like you." She says as she rolls the dice. 

Changbin cries a bit more. 

He knew Chan didn't like him. But he did like the elder. 

It was love at first sight. 

But who would even love someone like Changbin?

"Jen! Stop being mean to Changbin!" Her mother yells as she had walked into the room. 

Jen rolls her eyes. "I'm just telling the truth." 

Changbin couldn't take it anymore. He got up and ran away. 

Up the stairs and into his and Chan's room. Locking the door and crawling into bed. 

Crying his eyes out and going under the blankets. 

He can hear the muffled yelling. 

Changbin wishes he can go back home. Back to his mother and siblings. 

He wanted to be kept away from the real world. 

Changbin didn't notice that he had passed out until there was a knock on the door. 

"Changbin. Open up." It was Chan. 

He couldn't tell if the elder was mad or not. He always had the same strict deep tone. 

"No! Go away!" Changbin raspily yells out and hides further into the blankets. 

"Changbin. I won't ask again. Open the door." Chan says. 

The voice was strict and dominating. 

Changbin gets up and opens the door. 

Not looking up at Chan. 

"I'm sorry Daddy." The name just slipped out. 

Chan froze in his spot.

"W-what did you say?" Chan asks. 

Changbin looks up at Chan with such an innocent and pure look. 

He looked so small and fragile. 

"I said I'm sorry daddy." Changbin repeats again. 

He said that word so casual like. As if he had said it so many time before. 

It made Chan soften up a bit. He felt so bad for the way he had treated Changbin. 

"It's okay baby." Chan whispers and hugs the younger. 

Changbin was surprised by the sudden action. Chan had never even hold him. Let alone even call him a pet name. 

The younger hugs back. His hands clutching onto Chan's dress shirt, messing it up. 

"Do you love me?" He whispers. Eyes burning and tears threatening to come out. 

Chan tighten his hold on Changbin. 

"I do." Chan says. 

And he did. He just didn't know how to show it. 

Changbin smiles softly and cries. 

"Why are you crying Binnie?" Chan asks as he pulls away fro maybe hug to look at the younger. 

Changbin smiles softly. 

"Because daddy loves me too."   
——  
~6 months later  
"I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom." 

Chan and Changbin lean in and give a small and soft kiss. 

Cheers and clapping coming behind him. 

Even though Changbin didn't want to marry Chan at first. 

He was glad he did. Because he now had someone who will love him and cherish him.


	139. Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> ⚠️family issues, running away⚠️

The early '90s were a different time. 

Where rich and poor were separated from one another. 

(Not much like in today's world.)

And there were those who were happy in life. Having money and happiness. 

And those who were suffering. Living a mediocre life in a shitty household. 

What happens when one decides to runaway and runs into a rich boy? 

Will they both live freely and happy? Or will they end back to their normal daily lives?  
——  
"Get to work you lazy ass! Can't even contribute around here." The man who Changbin calls dad yells out. 

Changbin groans and gets up. It was always like this. 

Outside the walls of their home, his mom and dad were sweet and caring. And that's what the people of the town knew them as. 

But inside the walls, they were cruel and mean. Calling Changbin useless and pushing him around. 

Changbin doesn't even know why his dad wakes him up. He inherited his fathers farm work and land. 

It wasn't a thing Changbin was proud about. He hated it. Working early hours and sleeping late. 

He just wanted to run away and live a better life.   
——  
"Young master, it's time to wake up." A servant says as she knocks on the bedroom door. 

Chan was already up and ready. Heading to the door and opening. 

"Good morning Margaret." Chan greets. 

She smiles softly at the young master. 

"Breakfast is served." She says. 

Chan happily walks to the dining room. The table full with different breakfast food and fruits. 

His parents already seated and had a plate with food. 

Chan was raised in a wealthy family. His father had a merchant business. Earning lots of money. 

And Chan grew up in the town where he was born. Never once leaving it. 

What was the point of leaving? He had everything here.

But his life did tend to get a bit boring. 

He hopes one day to grow the confidence and strength to leave the place. 

"Good morning father. Mother." Chan happily greets as he takes his seat. 

All the maids and servants grabbing a plate and serving Chan. 

The family chatted and enjoyed their time together. 

"Chan, why don't you come with me into town? Do a little shopping." His mother says. 

"Sure. I'd be happy too." Chan says. 

Little did he know, this day would change everything.  
——  
Changbin hurriedly packs his things and jumps out the window. 

He was running away. He couldn't deal with his parents anymore. With the work and inheriting the farm. 

He just wanted to be free. 

Changbin runs to the direction of town. His duffel bag hitting against his leg as he runs. 

When the town come into view, he slows down. Catching his breath and walking slowly. 

Perhaps he could get some food and supplies before leaving. 

The towns people look much different then the country folks. 

He could feel eyes on him. As if the people were judging him for his looks and status. 

Changbin looks down to avoid the stares and what not. 

But he wasn't looking and bumped into someone. 

"Oh I'm sorry!" The person apologizes. 

Even if it was Changbins fault. 

The younger looks up and about to apologize until he saw the males face. 

He was handsome. Blonde hair and brown eyes that shined in the sunlight. Skin pale and glowing. 

He was dressed nicely. Changbin assumed he was from the higher class. 

"Oh! Are you not from around here?" He asks. 

Changbin shakes his head. The man must've thought that because of his bags. 

"No. I'm uh running away." Changbin answers. 

"Running away? Why?" 

"To be free and far away from everything." Changbin answers honestly.

Chan wanted that. To be free and live in an adventure instead of his normal life that just repeats itself. 

"I wish I had the confidence to do that." He tells the runaway. 

"Why don't you? You can tag along with me."

Chan was surprised by the offer. This was once in a life time opportunity. 

Should he take it? He didn't even have his own things with him. 

"Let's meet back here. Tonight at 8." Chan says to the stranger. 

He nods. 

"I'm Changbin, by the way." 

"Chan."   
——  
Changbin walks around the town. He did purchase everything he needed plus extra since Chan was coming. 

He walks to the place where he met Chan. And he waited. 

Seconds turned to minutes. And minutes almost turning to hours. 

Changbin looks down at his watch. 

8:58. Chan was 58 minutes late.

Should he just leave without him?

"I-I'm sorry!" He looks over to see Chan running towards him. 

He had two bags with him. 

Chan reaches Changbin and catches his breath. 

"I'm sorry f-for being late." Chan exhales out. 

"It's fine. Ready?" Changbin asks. 

The elder nods and stands up straightly. 

He was finally going to run away from his rich and yet boring life.   
——  
Months went by and Chan and Changbin were traveling around the area. 

Soon settling down in a small town. Chan had taken money from his own bank account to survive off of 

Plus he didn't want to be tracked by his parents. Everything was going to be cash. 

Their life was smooth sailing. 

Changbin worked in a bakery. It was much better than on the farm. 

And Chan worked in a flower shop. He had wanted to work but was not allowed to due to his privilege. 

Yeah their life was getting better and better.


	140. Extra Curricular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content   
> ⚠️toxic household,verbal abuse(but not really but still), drowning, and child neglection⚠️

"Why can't you ever do anything right?"

"Stop joining those useless clubs. You'll never amount anything from it."

"Why can't you be like your sister?"

"She's successful now and even engaged to be married."

"You're on the wrong path in life. You'll never be worth anything." 

Those things stuck onto Changbin like glue. Always running in his mind. 

His family were well known for their riches and success.

And they wanted to keep it that way. 

But having a son like Changbin, their status was going down. 

Changbin had finished high school and was in college. Studying to become a marine biologist. 

But his family didn't like his career choice. 

And he knew that because of the shitty tea parties his mother hosted.

He thinks she only hosts it just to embarrass him. 

So the only way to escape from his house and shitty parents was to run away and join school clubs.

But he only last about a week in it. Getting kicked out for the lack of attendance and participation. 

It wasn't his fault. He just didn't listen or follow to the rules. 

"Get out! You can't follow ONE simple rule!" The club president exclaims to Changbin. 

The male just scoffs out a "whatever" and walks out of the club room. 

Walking around the campus and wasting time. It was too early to go home, plus he was no longer in any clubs. 

He got kicked out of all 10 clubs. 

Changbin didn't even notice that he took a wrong turn. Ending up in the swimming room. 

The loud splashes and a whistle echoing out. 

Changbin hated swimming. The cold water and deep depths of the pool.

The past coming back to haunt him as he watches the water create small waves from the swimmer. 

"Are you here to join the swimming club?" A deep voice asks from behind. 

Changbin turns around and sees a male with a whistle hanging around his neck and a clipboard in hand. 

He was wearing red swimming trunks and a black sleeveless shirt, showing off his well toned biceps and tribal wolf tattoo on his left arm. 

His red hair damped and ruffled up, curls sticking out. Brown eyes dark and intimidating. 

Yet he was really handsome and made Changbin feel things. 

He was a hormonal teen! And this man was making him hard. Leave him alone!

"Oh uh no. I just took a wrong turn. Sorry." Changbin says and tries to make an escape and hiding his growing bulge. 

"Was it a wrong turn? Or perhaps fate showing you the way." The guys says, blocking Changbins way. 

"Sorry, but I hate swimming. So if you don't mind." Changbin says and goes to the right. 

"Wait! Why don't you try it out?" The male says. 

Changbin shakes his head. 

Never again will he enter the water. 

He won't ever forgive his parents and their child neglecting. 

Changbin wouldn't even be afraid of the water if they just kept an eye on him. 

But no. They were too focused on his sister and her talented swimming. 

Didn't even notice Changbin drowning and crying out for help. 

Making him afraid of the water and pool ever since.

"Well, if you reconsider. Stop by anytime."

"Well, actually. Is it okay if I stay here for a few hours. I kinda don't want to go home yet." Changbin admits. 

"Sure. By the way, I'm Chan. The swimming instructor here." 

Changbin softly smiles. "Changbin. Nice to meet you."   
——  
"Why do you smell like chlorine?" His mother asks as Changbin was getting a drink. 

"Why do you care?" Changbin asks as he starts to leave the kitchen. 

"Your sister never gave us this much attitude!" His mother exclaims at him. 

Changbin rolls his. He was getting tired of hearing such things. 

He kinda wanted to go back to the swimming club. To just see Chan again. 

The male was just imprinted into his mind. 

His handsome face. Well built body and sexy tattoo. 

Shit, he was hard. 

Changbin slips his hand underneath his shorts. Hand wrapping around his small dick and pumping it. 

Thinking about Chan and how hot he must look coming out of the pool. 

"Mmh Ngh~ haa ahh Chan~!" Changbin moans out softly as he cums into his hand. 

Oh fuck, he just jacked off to a dude he barely knew and met. 

What the fuck was wrong with him?!  
——  
"Hey Changbin! Here to swim?" Chan jokes as he sits next to the younger on the bleachers. 

"You ask me that everyday." Changbin laughs out. 

It's been a month since Changbin has been coming to the swim club. 

He simply does his homework and sometimes chat with Chan whenever he had the time. 

"You'll come around one day." 

Chan then leans closer Changbin. Whispering something that sent blood rushing down to his dick. 

"Cause I would love to fuck you in the pool."   
——  
"So what? You're in the swim club now?" His father asks as they were having dinner. 

Changbin not eating as he wasn't hungry. His parents and him had an argument earlier, making Changbin lose his appetite. 

"Sure." Changbin mumbles. 

His dad slamming his fist on the table, causing Changbin to flinch. 

"We don't mumble in this house! And we answer with a proper answer!" He yells. 

Changbin stands up from his seat and walks away. Not in the mood to deal with this. 

He goes to his room. Locking the door and keeping the yelling locked away and outside. 

Pulling out his phone and sending Chan a message. 

Yes, they had exchanged phone numbers after a week of knowing each other. 

Changbin: you, me, in the pool. tomorrow after your done with the club

Chan: I knew you'd come around  
——  
The next day comes and Changbin walked to the club. 

He was feeling nervous. Not about having sex in the pool, but he was nervous about it. 

But nervous about getting into the pool. 

The cold depths of the water pulling him into the darkness. 

"Hey. Ready for later today?" Chan asks as he was standing by Changbin. 

The younger nods and smiles softly. 

And so the time went by. Changbin finished his homework and just watched Chan do his teaching and whatnot. 

He must've zoned out for too long because the sound of the whistle blowing brought him back. 

"Good job everyone. No practice tomorrow. So rest up and regain your energy back. See you all later on."  
Chan dismisses everyone and went to sit next to Changbin. 

They waited till everyone had gone and left. Leaving them alone in the swimming pool area. 

"Shall we?" Chan asks as he starts to take off his hoodie. It seemed he didn't have a shirt underneath. 

His muscles and tattoo showing up and making Changbin weak. 

Chan enters the pool. Shivering a bit at the coldness but submerging full in and making his body used to it. 

"Come on in. The waters just fine." Chan say as he wipes away the water droplets.

Changbin slowly takes off his clothes, leaving him in his boxers. And hesitates as he enters the pool. 

"You'll be fine. I'm here." Chan says as he extends a hand out for the younger to hold onto. 

Changbin grabs it and gets into the pool. Goosebumps covering his body as the cold water hugs him. 

"Can we,,, can we stay here? I don't want to go further out." Changbin whispers. 

"Sure." Chan says and holds Changbin close. 

They lean in for a kiss and started to get into the mood. 

Pushing their tongues around. The make out sloppy. Teeth clashing and biting here and there. 

Pulling away and needing air back in their lungs. 

"Hurts." Changbin whimpers out. 

Chan looks down and sees the youngers bulge being trapped in the boxers. 

"I'll take care of you." Chan whispers and kisses Changbins neck as he starts to pull down the clothing. 

Chan lowering his swim trunks, needing to feel free from his own clothing as well. 

Changbin wraps his legs around Chan's waist, arms holding onto him. 

Chan wraps his hand around both his and Changbins cocks and starts to jerk them. 

Changbin places his forehead on Chan's and gasping from the pleasure. 

"This is,,,so much better,,, then doing it myself..." Changbin admits as he starts to thrust into Chan's hand. 

"Yeah it is..." Chan groans out and continues. 

He kept jerking then off and then Changbin started to beg for Chan to fuck him. 

"You're not even prepped. It'll hurt." Chan says. 

"We're in water. I'll be fine." Changbin whispers becoming more impatient. 

His fear gone and just wanting a good fuck. 

To be honest, he doesn't even know if water was a good source of lube. 

But he didn't care. 

Chan struggles to slip in at first. His cock slipping out because of the water. 

"Stay in!" Chan hisses out as he slams Changbin onto his dick. 

"Ahhh~!" Changbin moans out and holds onto Chan tightly. 

"Ready?" Chan asks as he holds Changbins lower back. 

The younger nods and pulls away a bit to watch himself get fucked in the water. 

The swimmer pins Changbin against the swimming pool wall and rolls his hips upwards. 

Changbin bouncing a bit to get more friction. 

The water sloshing around them, ripples tickling their bodies. 

It smelled like chlorine and the slight smell of Chans fading cologne. 

In a way Changbin liked it. The new and intoxicating smell made him like Chan more. 

"God, you feel so fucking good around me." Chan groans into Changbin ear. 

It sounded so hot and bringing Changbin close on edge. 

He wanted to hear more of it. More Chan's deep tone and groans. 

So he clenches around Chan and bounces more. 

"Shit,,, I'm so close. Keep going,,, just like that." Chan moans. 

Changbin placed his hands on Chan's biceps. The small hand covering up half of the tattoo. 

Chan starts to jerk off Changbin at the same time. 

He wanted the younger to cum first. 

And luck was on his side. Changbin releases onto Chan's hand. The substance dirtying up the water. 

And soon Chan finished up inside Changbin. Water and cum filling up the younger.

"So about the swim club." Changbin jokes out. 

Perhaps it wasn't a wrong turn.


	141. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Numbers. Equations. Formulas. 

Math. 

It was a subject that almost everyone wasn't good at. It wasn't easy, trying to remember everything and all. 

And Changbin was one who wasn't good at math. He was failing the class dramatically. 

Bad grades on his tests and quizzes. His homework barely getting a right answer. 

And his mom had enough of the horrible grades and marks. 

So she hired a tutor. An expensive tutor at that. 

Changbin was a spoiled rich kid. Got anything and everything he ever wanted. 

But a tutor was one thing he didn't want. He was actually okay just failing his class, he was just going to take over his father's liquor company anyways. 

Nonetheless, his mother hired a tutor and it'll start the next day. Which was a Saturday, Changbin didn't want to study on a Saturday.   
——  
Around 2 in the afternoon there was a knock on the door, it bounced off the walls of the large house. 

Changbin was sitting in his room, preparing all of his textbooks and paperwork. 

He can hear the clicking of his mother's heel and the door opening. 

Chatter was being heard and then footsteps making their way to Changbins room. 

"Changbin. Your tutor is here." His mom spoke as her and a male enter. 

Changbin almost drooled at the sight of the man. 

He was tall, well built, muscles sticking out from underneath the tshirt. Red hair ruffled up and slight curls sticking out. 

And like any other hormonal gay teen, he was becoming hard. 

"Changbin, this here is Chan. He's a senior at your school." His mom says. 

"Hey." His voice was deep and his Australian accent was so sexy. 

Changbin swallows thickly. Fuck. 

His mother then leaves them alone. Hoping her son will learn something. 

"So uh,,,why did you take this job?" Changbin asks as they sit at the desks, opening textbooks. 

Chan was flipping through the pages, not bothering to look at the boy next to him. 

"I need the extra money to buy myself a DJ set. It's my dream to be one." He answers. 

Changbin nods and bites his lower lip, shifting around in his seat because of his aching bulge. 

Chan must've noticed because he looks at Changbin with a slight glare. 

"I'm very serious about this job. So I won't tolerate any distractions." Chan sternly says. 

Changbin blushes and nods, trying to hide his problem.   
——  
The hours went by and Changbins problem did go away. But coming up again after thinking of lewd things of his tutor. 

And he was becoming a bit needy and whiny. Letting out small whines and whimpers as he tries to ignore it. 

But with every move he makes as he shifts in his seat just causes friction to it and makes him moan. 

"No no no. It's 10x+78y-24. You're not even trying at this point." Chan groans out in frustration. 

The strict and stern tone wasn't helping at all. It just made the problem worse. 

Plus that groan. 

Changbin wanted to hear more of it. 

"I-I'm sorry." Changbin whispers out as he erases the wrong answer he wrote. 

Chan simply rolls his eyes and continues to look over the problems, trying to solve them and have the answer ready. 

But it was hard when the boy next to you was letting out sexual noises. 

Chan didn't want anything to do with it. He was a professional and took this job seriously. 

"H-hyung,,," Changbin whispers as he tugs on the bottom of Chan's shirt. 

The elder looks over in annoyance. 

"What?" 

Changbin had a pout, it was a mix of needy and innocence. 

And shit, that kinda did things to Chan. But he pushed it aside. 

He was a professional and he needed the money. And this boy wasn't going to ruin it. 

"Please. Please help me." Changbin continues to whisper out as if he was afraid his mother would hear from downstairs. 

"I'm helping you. You're just not getting it." Chan answers even though he knew what the younger meant. 

Changbin shakes his head. His eyes becoming glossy as if he was in pain and needed any kind of friction.

"No. Help me~." Changbin moans as he gets closer to Chan. 

Chan shifts away from Changbin, barely on the chair, close to falling off of it. 

"Changbin. Keep this professional like. I'm your tutor." Chan says. 

Changbin shakes his head again. Biting his lip as if he was about to cry. 

"Come on. Please. I know you have a problem too." As he said that, he places his hand on Chan's lower region. 

The bulge that was going down started to rise up again. 

Chan groans a bit, but he escapes from anymore of the rubbing. 

"Changbin!" He yells out sternly. 

Changbin sits back in his seat, head down and cheeks flushed from embarrassment. 

"I-I'm sorry." He says sincerely. 

Chan sighs and sits back on the chair. His problem still up and aching. 

Changbin was the same. Bouncing his leg up and down and getting small pleasures from it. 

"Let's make a deal." Chan whispers. 

Changbin looks over and was a bit intrigued of this deal. 

"If you get the answers right, you'll receive one action of pleasure." Chan says. 

Changbin eagerly nods. 

Chan sighs softly. There goes his professionalism. 

They work on more problems. Changbin finally understanding the formulas and all. 

Even getting the answers right. 

And Chan kept his end of the deal. Giving soft rubs and pumps to Changbins leaking and aching cock. 

His own problem growing more from the pretty and exotic sounds the younger makes. 

Chan couldn't hold back anymore. 

"Fuck this." Chan whispers. 

He pulls his own hard on out and then pulling Changbin up and lowering his jeans. 

The younger feeling nervous by excited as he knows what was coming. 

Chan slams Changbin down onto him. His dick fully entering the boy. 

Changbin clenched his fists. Knuckles turning white and body flinching and twitching. 

He bit harshly onto his bottom lip, cutting it slightly. 

Chan didn't waste anytime. He didn't want to get caught. 

So he thrusted upwards at an animal like speed. Practically getting up from the chair and bending Changbin over on the desk. 

The table slamming onto the wall. 

"L-loud!" Changbin moans out barely making a sentence. 

Chan knew what he meant and pulls Changbin away from the desk. 

The slamming sound now gone and the room was now filled with skin slapping, moans and groans. 

Changbins legs were wobbling, Chan's arms the only thing supporting him up. 

"You just had to be needy! All whiny and moaning next to me." Chan groans out with every thrust. 

Changbin moaning and toppling over, Chan holding onto him. Arms flexing as he does so. 

"I tried to keep things professional. But you just had to keep pushing me to the edge." Chan continues. 

"S-sorry,,," Changbin whispers. 

"You're a spoiled brat." 

"I a-am." Changbin admits. 

Cause he was. 

He gets anything and everything that he wants. And he wanted Chan to fuck him like he is doing right now. 

And after the tutoring and the fucking and a bit more tutoring, Chan got his money and a few more bucks as a tip. 

Ever since then, Chan still tutors Changbin. And the younger had been passing his classes. 

The fucking really helped.


	142. Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature Content

Chan watches in sadness as he sees his crush with his boyfriend. 

How they were cuddling and kissing up to one another. 

"I'll be back Binnie." Felix says and gives a quick peck to Changbin. 

Yeah, Changbin and Felix were dating. Happily together and whatnot. 

And like always, there was always someone from the distance crushing on one of them. 

And Chan was that person. Crushing on Changbin. Afraid to tell him his feelings. 

How can he make Changbin notice his feelings? 

Then an idea popped up. 

It was probably good idea. Or not. Who knows what will happen.

Chan was going to become more close and touchy with Felix. 

Make Changbin jealous and all. 

Felix was coming back and Chan started his action. 

"Lix, can you stay with me?" Chan asks in a cute and pouty way. 

Felix being Felix, smiled kindly and nods. 

Sitting next to Chan and the elder quickly hugging the boy. 

Changbin noticing it and glaring at his leader. 

What was his game?  
——  
"Yongbokie!" Chan exclaims as he clings onto Felix's arm. 

Felix smiling and laughing. The two chatting up and having fun. 

Chan being more touchy. Pinching Felix cheeks and holding his hand. 

Changbin not happy by the fact that Chan was stealing his boyfriend. 

He was jealous that Chan was taking away Felix's attention away from him. That the younger didn't mind the simple touches he gave. 

And he was going to let Chan know.   
——  
Changbin walks into Chan's room and happy to see the leader was alone. 

"Chan. Can we talk?" Changbin asks as he closes the door behind him. 

Chan nods and sits up from his bed. Placing his phone next to him. 

"Sure. What's up?"

Changbin steps closer to Chan, his dominant side showing as his face was close to Chan's. 

"You lay another finger on Lix, and I will literally fuck you till you drop." Changbin whispers deeply. 

Chan shudders from the threat and tone. He wanted that to happen now. 

So he lied and nods. "Okay sure. Sorry Binnie."

But it didn't stop. Chan continues to be touchy and clingy with Felix. Having fun and going out during their breaks.

And Changbin had enough. He was going to teach Chan a lesson.   
——  
"See ya back at the dorms." Jisung says and leaves the studio. 

As soon as the door closes, Changbin stood up from his seat and walked over to Chan. 

Spinning him around and making him face the younger. 

Changbin leaning down, his hands resting on the arm rest, trapping Chan in. 

"What's wrong Changbin?" Chan asks ever so innocently. 

The rapper glaring at his leader. 

"I warned you about touching Felix. And yet you go parading around and keep doing it." Changbin uses such a deep and raspy tone. 

Chan shrugs. "I simply don't know what you're talking about." 

Changbin harshly pulls Chan up from his seat, bending him over onto the table. 

The sound of papers and pens falling down on the ground. 

"Now you're going to get punished." Changbin says and starts to lower their pants. 

Chan was excited and ready for what was about to come. 

Even if it meant getting fucked just this once, then so be it. 

As long as Changbin did something to him.

"Do you enjoy making me jealous? Always touching Felix and being cute with him?" Changbin says as he starts to enter Chan. 

The leader whimpering and whining out in pain and pleasure. 

"He's my boyfriend yet you act like he's yours!" Changbin groans out as he starts to thrust his hips at a fast pace. 

Not letting Chan get adjusted to his size or anything. 

He deserved this punishment. For making him jealous and trying to steal his boyfriend. 

"Ahh Changbin~" Chan moans as he starts to move his own body to match up with the crazy thrusts. 

Changbins harsh grip bruising up the nice delicate skin. 

The table Chan was bent over was scratching up the floor. The sound mixing with Chan's loud moans. 

Changbins groans were rough and raspy as he keeps slamming into Chan. 

Skin slapping and hair pulling. 

Yeah, Changbin gripped onto Chan's brown locks, pulling his head back to get a better view of his leader being fucked. 

"Did you seriously think you can win over Felix by being touchy?" Changbin asks. 

Chan shakes his head. Well tried to. Changbins harsh grip made it a bit difficult. 

"Not F-Felix." He manages to say. Even if it wasn't a fully well developed sentence. 

Changbin slows down his thrusting. 

"What?" 

Chan was still a moaning mess. Don't blame him, this was the first time he had ever had sex. 

"N-not ~ Felix,,, y-you~" Chan moans out as he tries to make Changbin go faster again. 

"So you only did all of that just to have me fuck you?" Changbin harshly asks and starts to pick up his pace again.

Chan nods, this time able to since Changbin had now released the hold of his hair. 

"L-like you... not f-Felix.." Chan was now admitting his feeling while being fucked. 

Changbin surprised by the sudden confession. But still continues to fuck his leader. 

Chan's dick leaking and smearing precum onto his shirt and dripping down onto the table. 

Legs becoming jelly and wobbly. Changbin holding onto his waist. 

Changbins thrust never slowing down again. 

Both feeling the tight and twisting heat reach up to their abdomen, ready to release. 

And thus they did. Chan cumming all over the table, dirtying it up, as well as his own shirt. 

Changbin didn't bother to pull out, simply releasing inside of Chan. 

Then pulling out and watching his cum drip out of Chan and slide down his legs. 

They get dressed. Well Changbin got cleaned and dressed up. Chan had trouble, his body and legs worn out. 

Practically almost falling down. 

Changbin didn't seemed to mind to help the elder. It was his fault for making him like this. 

At least Chan got fucked by his crush. 

Even if it happened in such a weird way.


	143. Accidentally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Sequel to: In the Past  
> ⚠️Mentions of abuse⚠️

Months has passed ever since that incident between Changbin and his ex boyfriend. 

And the rapper had even confessed about his past relationship. 

How they met, how they started to date. How things changed and he started to get abused. 

And every member listened intently. Comforting him whenever he started to cry and break from those awful memories. 

"We'll protect you." Is what they all said. 

Because they didn't want their rapper to be hurting anymore.

"I'll protect you no matter what." Chan whispers to Changbin as the leader was comforting him. 

And as the days went by, Chan did protect Changbin. 

Whenever two of the members get into some silly argument, Chan would block out all the yelling. 

It triggered Changbin. All the shouting and/or yelling. 

He was just afraid that things will be taken too far. But they never did. 

"Shut up Jisung!" Minho shouts. 

The dancer and rapper had gotten into an argument. 

Jisung had been bothering Minho too much to the point where the elder found it annoying. 

So now they were yelling at each other. 

Minho yelling at Jisung to stop annoying him and to shut up. 

Jisung saying he wasn't even annoying him. Just being his usual self. And that Minho should shut up. 

Changbin was in the same room, covering his ears and running away to Chan's room. Not able to handle it anymore. 

But it seemed it might have been such bad timing. 

Because Chan was furious. Upset. Angry at the company. 

He had just gotten off the phone with their manager and JYP. 

Their schedule had now become tight. Both their manager and boss are expecting Chan to release 5 new songs by the end of the week. 

Meaning one song each day. And that was going to ruin Chan's sleep schedule and health because he'll have to pull an all nighter. 

So here he is, throwing his pillow around the room, trying to release some of his anger and frustration. 

But now with Changbin coming in and crying, it just bothered him even more. 

"Changbin, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." Chan had even warned the younger to leave before he actually yelled. 

Chan wasn't one to show his frustration to the other members, once he was alone, he'll do just about anything to let it pass. 

"But I can't go back o-out there. M-Minho and j-Jisung are yelling at each other." Changbin cries out. 

"Changbin, I told you to leave me alone! You're acting like such a child!" Chan yells at the rapper. 

His frustration and anger taking over him that he even raised his hand at the younger. Almost hitting him. 

Changbin had backed away to a wall. Now scared of the one person who had protected him from everything. 

"I-I'm sorry..." Changbin whispers out and then runs away to find Seungmin and Jeongin. 

Chan realizes what he did. Lowering his hand and staring where Changbin once stood. 

What has he done?  
——  
"What do you mean he raised his hand at you?!" Jeongin exclaims. 

Changbin had barged into the Maknaes room, crying from all the earlier events. 

He had told Seungmin and Jeongin what had happened. Between Minho and Jisung. And with Chan. 

"I'll tell Minho hyung. He has to know what happened." Jeongin says and heads out the room 

Seungmin holding Changbin and trying to calm him down. He felt sad that his hyung has to live with this fear. 

Suddenly Minho and Jeongin came barging in and Minho looked mad. 

"Chan hyung raised his hand at you?" He asks. His tone deep and scary like. 

Changbin softly nods but quickly adding, "but he didn't mean to! I was bothering him." 

Minho shakes his head. "It still doesn't give him the right to do what he did. Accidentally or not." 

He shares a look with Seungmin and Jeongin. Both of them nodding and handing Changbin over to the other Maknaes. 

Then making their way to Chan's room. 

Their leader had finally calmed down and now sitting on the bed. Thinking about what he had done. 

Never forgetting the look of fear on Changbin face. 

He looks up as he sees Minho, Seungmin and Jeongin entering his room. 

"Hey, I guess you know what happened." Chan mumbles out. 

"Yes. And just so you know. This is out of love." Minho says. 

Chan raises an eyebrow at them. "What is?"

He was suddenly being smacked on the arms and the back of his head. 

"Ow ow ow ow!" Chan whines out as he was then pushed back on the bed and the three boys still smacking him. 

"Never!" Jeongin starts to say with each smack. 

"Raise your hand!" Minho furiously smacking every part of Chan. 

"At Changbin! He's been through too much!" Seungmin finishes. 

Chan brings his arms up to try to defend their harsh smacking. 

"Okay okay! I won't! I didn't mean to! It was an accident!" Chan cries out.

The smacking stopped. The three boys standing up and brushing themselves off. 

"Good. Now apologize to him. And uh sorry for the you know,,, smacking." Jeongin says. 

The three apologize and give small bows to their hyung and then leaving. 

They were right, Chan needed to apologize to Changbin. 

He got up and winced a bit from all the smacks he got. It still stings and there were red marks. But he deserved it.

"Changbin?" Chan calls out as he enters the rappers room. 

Changbin was laying on the bed. Back towards the door. Not bothering to look at Chan. 

"Changbin, can you look at me?" Chan asks as he gently sits on the edge of the bed. 

The younger shifting away from Chan. 

The elder sighs. What was he expecting? 

"I just want to apologize for what I did. I didn't mean to. It was an accident. I was just so frustrated and I shouldn't have taken it out on you." 

Changbin was still looking away. But hearing every word. 

"I should've been protecting you." Chan whispers. 

Changbin turns around and sits up on the bed. Looking at Chan. 

"It's my fault. I should've just left when you told me to." Changbin softly says. 

Chan hugs Changbin. 

"I'll never do that again. I hope you can forgive me." 

Changbin nods, holding Chan closely. 

"Of course I can."

He'll always forgive Chan. And Chan will always protect him.


	144. Kill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested  
> Slight mature content   
> ⚠️MENTIONS OF ABUSE, KILLING, BLOOD, MENTION OF STABBING, ARRESTING, and BREAKING OUT OF PRISON. 
> 
> FEEL FREE TO SKIP IT IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THIS STORY.⚠️

It's crazy to think how life can just throw shit at you. 

One day, you're in a happy relationship. And the next, that person can just become an asshole and start to treat you like shit. 

And then the day after that, your good friend finds out and protects you. Starting a fight with your asshole of a boyfriend that it ends up killing him. 

Whoa! Now wait! How did that even happen?! 

Is what your probably saying. Or not.

Well it all started when Changbin meet this amazing guy. 

His name? It didn't matter. Let's just call him Jerk.

And Changbin really liked him. And Jerk really liked him. 

They ended up dating. It was all fun and happy. No drama or anything. 

Until 5 months into their relationship, things started to change. 

Jerk had started an office job. Working late at night and being stressed. Started to drink and come home drunk. 

Yeah, they moved in together.

And things took a turn for the worse. Jerk started to hit Changbin.

If he was just sitting on the couch silently, Jerk would slap him for not doing anything. 

If he was cleaning their small apartment and being productive, a punch to the gut for getting rid of some of Jerks things. 

Another slap across Changbins face because Jerk didn't like the food he cooked. 

And Changbin hated every waking moment. The only time he can relax and cry was when Jerk was at work. 

He even had Chan, his very good friend, come over and just rant to him about everything. Crying and being comforted. 

Chan hated Jerk. For hurting Changbin. Making him cry and suffer. 

"I'll talk to him." Chan says. 

Changbin nods. 

But perhaps it wasn't a good idea for Chan to do so. Especially if he had pent up anger on Jerk.  
——  
Jerk finally came home. It was around midnight. 

Chan and Changbin had stayed up till then just so they can confront him. 

"Ch-hic-Changbin where the,,,hell are you?!" Jerk slurs out as he slams the door. 

Oh boy, he was drunk. 

Both of the boys had stood up from the couch and stand before Jerk. 

"What is he hic do-doing here?!" Jerk yelled, walking closer to Chan. Eyes glaring and ready to fight if necessary. 

"I'm here to tell you that Changbin no longer wants to be with you. You've done nothing but hurt him!" Chan deeply says. 

Jerk glares at Changbin. "Oh really? Hic is that tr-true Chang-hic-Changbin?" 

The younger nods. He wasn't going to be afraid any longer. 

Jerk starts to walk towards Changbin. Arm raised and ready to hit him. 

But Chan was quick and tackled Jerk down to the ground with a loud thud. 

Their downstairs neighbor probably woken up from it. 

Jerk started to fight Chan, their hands struggling to throw the first punch. 

Chan was able to throw a hard first punch. A bruise almost already forming. 

And Chan got so caught up with. That he couldn't stop. 

As if his body has been itching to throw punches. Or something even more deeper. 

"Never"

Whack

"Lay a"

Whack

"Finger on"

Whack

"Changbin ever"

Whack

"Again!"

Jerk was no longer able to defend himself. His body becoming weak and in pain as Chan kept punching his face. 

Blood oozing out of his nose and mouth, now covering Chan's knuckles that were swollen and red. 

His eyes had purple rings around them as Chan had punched them. 

Changbin was trying to pull Chan off of him. Yelling at him to stop and saying he'll kill Jerk. 

But Chan was strong. His left hand had a strong grip on Jerks shirt. His right hand nonstop at the punches. 

They were bruised and cuts had opened up. Jerks and his blood mixing together. 

Changbin had finally managed to get Chan off of Jerk. 

Both of them falling back onto the ground. 

"Oof!" They groan out as they made impact with the carpeted floor. 

Changbin looks over to Jerk. His body limp and face bleeding. 

"Jerk?" Changbin calls out. Voice breaking. 

He crawls closer to him. Jerks face was all swollen and bleeding. His eyes looked lifeless and it seemed he wasn't breathing. 

Changbins eyes widen and he quickly checked for a pulse. 

But there was none. 

With a shaky breath, he crawls back, tears streaming down his face. 

He was dead. Chan had killed Jerk. 

"You,,,you k-killed him." Changbin whispers. 

Chan felt the agonizing pain on his knuckle, wiping the blood off onto his white washed jeans. 

Smearing it. It probably won't come off.

"No I didn't." Chan mumbles as he looks over at the body. 

It was still in the same position. Limp and lifeless. Blood that was either drying up or fresh coming out. 

"Oh I guess I did." Chan whispers. But he wasn't freaked out by the fact he killed him. 

Unlike Changbin, who was freaking the fuck out. 

"What do we do?! You killed him and I witnessed it! That makes me an accessory! An accomplice!" Changbin starts to whisper yell. 

Chan grabs Changbins face. His knuckles still screaming in agony. 

But he ignored it. The only priority right now was to calm Changbin down and get away from this. 

"Look. Calm down. Take a deep breath." Chan instructs. 

Changbin calms his breathing. Trying to relax about this situation. 

"Okay. Good?"

Changbin nods. 

"Great. Now let's get out of here before anything else worsens." Chan stood up, pulling Changbin along. 

"But my things!" 

Chan shakes his head. 

"Forget it. We'll start a new life!"  
——  
"The suspects for the murder of Jerk have been identified as Bang Chan and Seo Changbin. If you have seen them, please report immediately to the police." 

Changbin sighs and shuts the tv off. 

They've been on the run for 3 months now. Living off in motels and packaged noodles. 

And even if things are bad now. Things gotten worse. 

Chan had grown a terrible habit of killing people. Just anyone who was alone in the streets. 

"I'm back." Chan says as he enters their small motel room. 

Revealing his blood covered hands and knife. 

"Chan. You have a serious problem!" Changbin exclaims. 

He had enough of this. First, his abusive relationship. Now, his best friend was a murder. 

"Changbin. Sweetie. I don't have a problem. I'm what's keeping us alive and away from prison." Chan grips onto Changbins face. 

His eyes dark and murderous. There was a bit of blood smeared onto his cheek. 

Changbin grips onto Chan's wrists, trying to push him away. 

"But murdering isn't something you should be doing." Changbin says, cheeks starting to hurt a bit. 

Chan lets go of Changbin. 

They started to get into an argument. 

Changbin saying he no longer wants to live like this. On the run for the rest of his life. 

Chan saying that they had to hold on just a little while longer. The case will be dismissed and forgotten. 

The murder topic being brought up again. Changbin telling Chan to stop it that it'll only worsen. 

"I can't stop it! It's like my hands crave to just stab someone. Have their blood splattered all over me!" Chan says with a light laugh. 

Changbin shakes his head and leaves Chan alone. Locking himself in the bathroom. 

And just cried. 

Chan sighs and rubs his face. The blood that was on his cheek, dried and flaking off. 

He goes to the bathroom and knocks on it. 

"Changbin. I'm sorry. Please come out." Chan quietly says. 

"Not until you promise me that you won't kill anymore." Changbin answers. 

Chan rolls his eyes. And just lies straight through his teeth. 

"I promise." 

Changbin opens the door and hugs Chan. 

The elder hugging back. 

"Let me make it up to you." Chan whispers. 

And thus, Chan made it right. 

By having sex. Crazy right?

Chan didn't hold back with his thrusts. Going at an animal speed. 

The bed frame slamming against the wall. Luckily there wasn't anybody in the other room. 

Changbins loud moans and gasps filling up the room as well as Chan's groans and naughty talk. 

Skin slapping at the same volume as the bed frame. 

Chan's hands gripping Changbins waist, nails digging deeply and bruising it. The skin breaking and small blood coming out. 

Their lips clashing together and teeth hitting one another. Tongues fighting for dominance, which Chan won of course. 

And they spent the rest of the night just making it up.  
——  
"You're under arrest! Anything you say or do will be held against you in court." The police officer says as he handcuffs Chan. 

He got caught in an alleyway. 

The police setting up a trap to arrest the wanted murderer. 

And Changbin having no clue about this until later at night when they announced the arrest on the news.  
——  
"So you got life, huh?" Chan's new friend, Minho says. 

The elder nods. "Yeah. But my boyfriend will find a way to get me out." 

Yeah Chan and Changbin started dating. 

"Perhaps you guys can tag along." 

"Really?! You'd do that for us?" Jisung exclaims. 

Along with Minho, Chan befriended Jisung, Jeongin and Felix. 

And they were all going to get out of here.  
——  
"Got it?" Changbin asks. 

Seungmin and Hyunjin were new friends that Changbin made. 

They were also trying to get their friends out of prison. 

They nod. 

And soon started to set their plan in action.  
——  
Time skip to them actually breaking out And running away to an island

Safely living in that said island and living happily ever after. 

Not having to worry about anything or anyone. 

8 members on the run, living and surviving together.


	145. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> ⚠️ MENTION OF BAD RELATIONSHIP AND ABUSE⚠️

"Changbin hyung?" He can hear the concern and worry in his members voices. 

He pushed himself further up into the corner of his bed. The wall now close to him and the blankets brushing against it. 

"Go away..." He mumbles. Barely audible that the others didn't hear. 

"Hyung... you need to eat." Seungmin says as he knocks lightly again. 

Changbin shakes his head, even if the others can't see it. 

He wasn't hungry. Not anymore. He just wanted to sleep. Forever. 

He hears soft whispering and then the departing footsteps of his family. 

They left him alone to do his own thing. 

You see, Changbin was dating. Even if he wasn't supposed to. 

The only people that knew about his secret relationship were Seungmin and Felix. 

But they didn't know the truth of what happened behind closed doors. 

The relationship started to get bad. Changbins ex became abusive. 

And Changbin had tried countless times to leave the relationship. Trying to end it but getting hit in the process. Causing him to stay. 

But he had enough. He straightly told his ex to fuck off and that he no longer wanted to be with him. 

It ended badly. Changbin came back to the dorms with many bruises and cuts. 

Luckily able to hide it from the others. Even luckier for the month off from their hectic schedules. 

Leaving us to right now. It's been a months since what had happened. All the injuries he received were healing. Almost as if they weren't there. 

But Changbins mind would never forget the suffering he went through. 

Time passes and he was getting better. Coming out of his room and eating. Interacting with the others once again as if he wasn't keeping a secret. 

And as the days went by, Changbin received different gifts. But they oddly looked so familiar. 

Nothing came to mind and he simply brushed it off as nothing. Perhaps a coincidence. 

The next day comes and is going. By the late evening, Changbin went to check the mail. 

But he regretted it. There was a package addressed to him. The handwriting messy like but still eligible. 

Changbin didn't wait to get back to the safety of his dorms. He hurriedly opens the package. 

The other letters and mail under his arm, almost falling as he opens the package. 

Changbin started to shake as he looks what was inside.

They were photos of him and his ex, at the time they were dating. 

Different photos from cute and sweet ones to ones when his ex started to abuse him. 

He started shaking and tearing up as he kept looking through the photos. 

He had to keep this a secret from the others. No one can ever know what happened to him.   
——  
Later that night, the group were all huddled up in the living room. 

Tonight was movie night. And today's movie was a scary one. 

Changbin was shaking. Not from the movie but from the photos from earlier. They were currently in his hoodie pocket. 

His hands gripping them tightly, crumbling them up as if trying to destroy them. 

Minho, who was sitting next to him, noticed how badly the younger was shaking. 

And even though Minho was Minho, he cared for the others. So he careful placed an arm around Changbins shoulder, holding him tightly. 

But Changbin was so far in his head, he screamed and fell off the couch. The photos falling out in the process and scattering all over the floor. 

"Are you okay Changbin?!" Minho asks as he helps the younger get up. 

But Changbin shook his head, crying into his hands. His small frame shaking badly. 

The others got up to check on him. The movie put on pause. 

Chan saw the photos on the floor. Picking one of the sweet photos.

And being the leader of the group, he was about to scold Changbin for breaking the rules and dating when he wasn't supposed to. 

But he was stopped by Jeongin, the maknae grabbing his wrist, and shakily handing him another photo. 

This one wasn't a sweet and cute photo. 

It was one of Changbin being slapped across the face by his ex. 

"I-I'm sorry! Please f-forgive m-me. I'm s-so sorry..." Changbin sobs out. 

The others were trying to comfort him. Forgiving him and trying to stop his crying. 

But he didn't stop. He kept apologizing and crying. None of their hugs or soothing words calming him down. 

So Chan took their place. The others giving them space as they watch the leader fall next to Changbin. 

How Changbin leaped into Chan's open and awaiting arms. His hands clutching Chan's shirt and wetting it. 

"I'm so s-sorry..." Changbin hiccups out. 

His tears and crying slowing down. Feeling much better in Chan's warm embrace. 

"Tell us what happened." Chan says softly. Rubbing the rappers back to keep calming him down. 

And so Changbin explained everything. 

From when he met the guy. To when they started talking and hanging out. Their feelings growing and the guy asking him out. 

To how things were so sweet and romantic. Happiness surrounding them. How they made things work due to Changbins line of work. 

"But as months went by and with our comebacks, busy schedules, we barely saw each other. And that made him mad." Changbin whispers.

He never left Chan's embrace. Feeling safe in it as he explains everything. 

"He thought I was lying. That my busy schedules were just an excuse for not seeing him. But I told him it was the truth."

Changbins hands clutched harder on Chan's now damp shirt. 

"We,,,got into a fight. Yelling and screaming at the top of our lungs. And that's when it happened. The first hit he ever did." 

Everyone listening intently and hated what that awful person did to their member, their family. 

"And,,, I tried to end things. But he j-just kept hi-hitting me." Changbin starts to tear up again. 

Chan quickly holding him and shushing him. 

That he didn't have to say another word. 

"I promise to take care of you. To protect you at all cost." 

It was such a strong and meaningful promise. It was one that Chan was going to keep for the rest of his life. 

And that made Changbin feel safe.


	146. Parallel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested   
> Mature content

What was happening? Why can't they see him? 

"Hyunjin!" Changbin yells in front of the dancers face. 

But nothing. No reaction. Not even a single flinch. 

He even tried to grab him. But his hand simply went through. 

Oh Jeez! Was he dead and now he's a ghost?!

"Changbin?" The latter turns around and sees Chan looking at him in confusion. 

"Chan hyung!" Changbin runs over to the leader. Happy to see someone else who can see him. 

"Wait, how can you see me?" He asks as he realizes that he can but no one else could. 

"I don't know. But the others can't see me. Are we,,,dead?" Chan whispers feeling anxious at the thought. 

Changbin shrugs. 

"I doubt it. Let's just stay calm and figure out how to get back." Changbin says as he starts to walk around the dorms. 

The other members going on about their day. Eating or still sleeping. 

Walking through Chan and Changbin every time they try to talk to them.

"Hey, where's Chan and Changbin hyung?" Jeongin suddenly asks. 

"Probably out. Or in the studio." Minho answers. 

"We're right here!" Both of them yell out and wave their arms around. 

They sigh and gave up. Sitting on the floor and pouting. 

"How will we ever go back?" Changbin whispers. 

Chan hums as he tries to think of a solution. 

"What if we say deep dark secrets? Maybe then it'll work?" Chan suggests. 

Changbin shakes his head rapidly. No way was he going to say his deep and darkest secrets. 

"Let's find something else. Maybe we were cursed. So there should be an object connected to it." Changbin says and gets up again. 

Chan following and they started their search for the mysterious item that caused them this. 

But little did they know the item didn't exist. It was their feelings towards each other. 

Thus they searched high and low. Changbin looking low and Chan looking high. 

It was hard to even search cause most of the things just went through them. 

And even if it was scary to think that they might not be able to go back, they did have fun. 

Making funny faces towards their members and playing around. 

And for some "unknown" reason, Chan loved the way Changbin laughed and smiled. How his brown eyes lighten up every time. 

And Changbin felt the same way. He loved to see Chan's beautiful dimples and how his eyes crinkle to crescent moon shape. 

Was this what they called having a crush? 

Maybe this was all a lesson to make them realize their feelings for each other. 

Chan and Changbin were in the leaders room. Looking out the window and admiring the sunset. 

Should he say something?

"Chan hyung..." Changbin spoke up. 

Chan looks away from the window and to Changbin. Was he going to say something?

"During this whole crazy fiasco, I realized something." Changbin started. 

"Me too!" Chan blurts out. 

The rapper giggling at his leaders enthusiasm. 

"Say it on the count of three?" Changbin suggests. Chan nods in agreement. 

"1..."

"2..."

"3!" 

"I found out that I like you!" They blurted out. 

They look at each other surprised. Then breaking into a fit of giggles and laughter. 

"Maybe this was it. A lesson for us." Chan spoke softly. 

Changbin nods and they look up at each other again. 

Slowly and surely leaning in closer and closer. 

Cheeks becoming flushed and lips grazing each other and with one last lean, their lips fully met, bringing them into a soft and light kiss. 

"Whoa! Sorry for interrupting!" They pull away as they head Felix exclaim out. 

"Wait you can see us?!" Chan shouts as he gets up. 

Felix looks at them weirdly. "Yes?"

Chan looks at Changbin and the younger jumps into his arms and they start jumping up and down. 

Felix leaving the room, concerned for his elders. 

What a crazy day.   
——

Parallel Universe 

What if the same thing happened but in a different parallel universe?

But instead of trying to figure out how to get back, they just fuck in front of the members and in every square feet of their dorms.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Changbin asks as Chan was hungrily kissing and sucking on his neck. 

Chan simply nods and starts to make out with Changbin. 

Currently, they were in the living room, Changbin laid down on the couch and Chan hovering over him. 

The other members were on the floor and eating their breakfast. Having no clue what was happening behind them. 

And the day went on just like that. 

Chan and Changbin fucking in different places and in different positions. 

Right in front of their members. 

Changbin was at first a bit scared and nervous to be fucking in front of the others. 

But they can't see him. So he let out the most loudest and exotic moans ever. 

Porn stars who?

And Chan loved hearing them. Picking up his pace to just hear more of it. Almost intoxicating him. Filling him up to the edge. 

They lost count of how many rounds they've gone by the time they went into the hallway. 

But right now, they were in the kitchen. Minho and Felix happily making dinner. Chatting and laughing together. 

Everything was innocent on their side. But not so much in Chan and Changbins. 

"C-cold!" Changbin shivers out as his bare bottom was set on the kitchen counter, away from the food. 

Chan places his hands underneath the youngers cheeks, to secure him from the cold but to also grope him while he fucks the daylights out of him. 

Changbin relaxes as his bottom was now being warmed up. His hands gripping onto Chan's shoulders and waiting for him to enter. 

Now to clarify, they weren't completely naked. No no, they still had some decency. 

They still had their shirts on. And their pants were around their ankles and boxers tightly hugging their thighs. 

"I wonder where Chan and Changbin hyung are at." Felix spoke up. 

And at the same time, Changbin let out a gasp as Chan roughly enters him. 

After countless rounds, Changbin always managed to be tight. It almost felt like he was tighter then the last. 

"Now that you mention it. Yeah, I haven't see them all day." Minho says as he starts to peel the carrots. 

Felix nods and then shrugs. Conversing about a new game he became addicted to and telling Minho to play it with him. 

Chan had started to roll his hips. His hands massaging Changbins bottom as he does so. The younger gasping and gripping onto Chan's shirt. 

The material becoming wrinkled up underneath his fists. 

His loud moans slipping out and echoing through the dorms. 

Chan's hands slipping out from Changbins bottom and to his hips. Pushing him back on the counter and thrusting. 

Changbin was holding onto Chan's shirt by the collar and bringing him close for a kiss. 

Tears streaming down his face from all the pleasure and pain that he had and was receiving. 

Chan bit Changbins lip, out of the adrenaline that was coursing through his veins. And he loved the small whimper Changbin let out as he did so. 

And while in heat of the moment, they didn't realize they had returned back to the real world. 

So there they were, bare bottom on the kitchen counter. Chan's dick inside of Changbin and their lips still connected. 

"Right in front of our salad!" Minho and Felix exclaim, covering their eyes and trying to unsee everything. 

Chan and Changbin pull away and look at the members and then each other. 

Perhaps it was a bad idea to do such lewd things like this.


	147. Summer Camp

Summer. 

A season that most people hate. How the weather was so hot and humid. Clothes sticking onto their sweaty bodies. 

But others quite enjoyed the weather. Getting to go outside with friends. Playing in the pools or beaches. 

Plus school was no longer in session. So that was a bonus. 

Not only was that the exciting part, but summer camp was now in session. 

Kids excited to see their friends again for the summer. Parents enthusiastic to not have loud and troubled kids in the house for 2 weeks. 

But for Changbin, he was quite afraid to go to summer camp. 

This was his first year going. So he had no friends to hang out with. 

Plus he was a shy boy.

"You'll be fine Changbin. Summer camp is a place to make new friends." His mother says as she looks in the back seat. 

"But,,, I don't know how to make friends." Changbin says as he fiddles with his fingers. 

"Just be yourself. The other kids will love you." His dad says and looking at his son through the rear view mirror. 

Changbin nods softly. "Just be myself."   
——  
"Welcome to Summer Camp!" The cheery camp counselor says. 

"We'll first get you all settled in your cabins and then your camp counselors will be coming by to get you guys ready for the first activity of the day! Are you guys ready?" 

The kids started cheering and clapping excited for the next two weeks. 

Changbin shifted between his feet. Gripping onto his backpack straps tightly.

He watches as the other kids were running around and looking for their friends. How they all chatted and laughed. 

He wishes he had a friend. 

"Hi." He looks to his right and sees a boy. 

Perhaps older than him. Taller by a few inches. He had a smile on his face, dimples popping out and making it cuter. 

He had brown curly hair. Curls sticking out, the humid air making it more curly. 

"Hi?" Changbin says. Why was this kid talking to him out of all people?

"You new here too?" The boy asks. 

Changbin nods slowly. 

"Me too!" The boy says excitedly. 

Then he looks at Changbin closely. 

"What's your name? I'm Chan!" 

Changbin loosened his hold in his backpack straps. A smile forming on his lips. 

"Changbin." 

Chan smiles. "Nice to meet you Binnie." 

A friendship was starting to blossom.   
——  
"Can you believe we got the same cabin! We get to spend the next two weeks together!" Chan says as he jumps onto Changbins bed. 

The younger boy nods and places his Munchlax plush on the bed. 

"I like him. What's his name?" Chan asks as he takes the toy and observes it. 

"Gyu." Changbin answers. 

He was starting to enjoy Chan's company. They had gotten to know each other just a bit more as the time went on. 

Chan was funny and kind. And he listens to everything Changbin says. 

Chan liked Changbin. How he was just himself and not acting. He liked the honesty of the younger. 

"How old are you?" Chan asks as they were heading to their first activity. 

"7. You?" Changbin asks looking at his new friend. 

"9. I'm your hyung!" Chan giggles out and wraps an arm around the younger. 

Changbin giggles as well and places a his arm around Chan's shoulder as well. 

"Channie hyung,,, we are friends right?" Changbin just had to ask and perhaps not assume he made a new friend. 

Chan holds the younger closer to him. His cute dimpled smile coming out. 

"Of course Binnie! The bests of friends!" 

And to prove it, they made matching friendship bracelets. 

"I'm never going to take it off." Chan says as he looks at the well done bracelet. 

It was nicely braided into a fish tail. Dark blue, baby blue and yellow mixed perfectly. Changbin even managed to add lettered beads into it. 

The beads were small and rounded. And Chan's nickname, Channie, was spelled out. 

The elder really loved the bracelet. 

"Me too!" Changbin says and admires his. 

Lime green, baby blue and black braided into a fish tail as well. Chan, as well, placed beads in it. 

Binnie, is what he spelled out for his new friend. 

"Friends forever." They said and hugged.   
——  
Summer camp was ending. The final day had arrived and kids were crying and upset that they won't see their friend or new ones until next summer. 

"Promise to come back?" Chan asks as he holds out his pinky.

Changbin wraps his own pinky onto Chan's. A small mixed smile of happiness and sadness. 

"Promise." 

Chan pulls the younger into a hug. Tearing up a bit as he will miss the boy dearly. 

"I'll miss you." 

Changbin hugs Chan tightly. 

"Me too."   
——  
~8 years later 

"Why don't you ever take off that bracelet?" Changbins friend, Jisung, asks. 

The elder looks at his wrist, the bracelet looking back at him. 

He smiles softly at it. "My best friend gave it to me."

Jisung rolls on the bed to face Changbin. "What best friend? As far as I know, I'm your best friend."

Changbin laughs and shakes his head.

"He was a friend back at summer camp." 

His smile fading a bit. He had seen Chan in over 5 years.

The boy just stopped coming to camp. It made Changbin want to stop going. But he kept going, in hopes to see him again. 

"Whats his name?" Jisung asks. 

"Chan."   
——  
"Chan!"

The latter looks away from his laptop and to the person who had called his name. 

"Yes Felix?" 

Felix was Chan's friend. They've been friends since the start of middle school.

"Let's go out to eat. I'm hungry." Felix flops down on Chan's bed. 

The elder turns back around to his laptop, but instead of typing, he was fiddling with his friendship bracelet. 

"Mmh maybe later. I need to finish this essay."

Felix groans. "Come on! It's not due till Thursday!" 

Chan sighs. He did need a break after all. 

"Alright fine. But you're paying." Chan playfully jokes.   
——  
"Let's eat here! They have the best kimchi soup!" Jisung says as he tugs Changbin inside. 

The place wasn't busy as the thought it would be. A few customers here and there. 

It gave off such a homey vibe. It was comforting. 

Jisung and Changbin sat in a booth. One on either side. 

"You're paying." Jisung quickly says. 

Changbin rolls his eyes at his friend. But laughs either ways. 

"I always do."

As they were waiting to get their order taken, they hear the bell ringing, notifying everyone that someone had enter. 

But both boys didn't bother to look to see how it was. 

"So tell me about this Chan person." Jisung says as he leans forward a bit. 

Changbin leans back, his body relaxing onto the booth seat. 

"Hmm, well he had an accent. Australian."

"So he's from there? But came here for camp?"

"His family visited here for the summers." Changbin answers. 

Jisung nods and makes a motion for the other to proceed. 

Meanwhile, with Felix and Chan. 

They had his enter a small and homey restaurant. It was there favorite place to come. The food wasn't expensive and it was delicious. 

They had just passed by a booth with two boys in it. Taking the one behind it. 

"When will you ever take off that bracelet? You haven't seen him for 5 years." Felix points to the bracelet. 

He knew about it. Knew about Changbin and their friendship. 

Chan brings his arm close to his chest. Protecting to the bracelet. 

"Never! It was given to me by my best friend." Chan says. 

Felix holds his hands up in defense. He didn't mean to offend the elder in anyway. 

"Besides, what if one day I run into him? I'll have this as proof to show him it's really me." Chan says softly. 

He wanted to see Changbin again. He hated that he had just abruptly stopped going to camp. 

His parents said he was to old for it. That he should start focusing more on his studies instead of some silly camp. 

"I get it. Sorry." Felix apologizes. 

Chan smiles and shakes his head slightly. He knew his friend meant no harm. 

"This Chan person sounds interesting. I wish I got to meet him." Someone says behind them. 

Chan looks at Felix, who had also overheard. 

"Maybe it's him?" Felix shrugs out. 

Chan peers over the seat to look at the booth behind him. 

He couldn't see the person behind him but the one in front. 

Chan thought he looked kinda familiar. 

Those brown soft eyes that held such innocence and happiness. The ravenette hair that was being pushed back by the boy. 

And that's what caught Chan's attention. The hand. 

Mostly the wrist. A worn out yet still nicely made bracelet was wrapped around it. 

The colors were the same ones Chan had made. 

He quickly got up from his seat and walked to the boys table. 

The two were still conversing but stopped once they noticed someone's presence. 

"It's you." Chan says softly. 

Changbin looks at the strange male in confusion. 

"What?" He asks. 

Chan quickly shows him the bracelet. The name, Channie, still on display. 

Changbin looks at the bracelet in shock. 

It was Chan. After all these years, he was finally seeing him again. 

So without a second thought, Changbin jumped out of his seat and hugged his best friend. 

"I've missed you." Changbin whispers. 

Chan hugs back. 

"Me too."


End file.
